


Bubbles GoldGraves

by Ohmygraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 186,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygraves/pseuds/Ohmygraves
Summary: ...





	1. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola una nueva historia en si como una segunda parte pero esta vez dedicada a una gran amiga mía y rusa favorita, por lo cual le dedico este trabajo a Forwenx

Tiene la edad suficiente incluso lo reflexiono demasiado bien durante un largo tiempo, no se engaña ni tampoco desea obtener una pequeña parte de lo que tiene Queenie con Jacob, ambos forman un matrimonio, son la familia Kowalski incluso tienen una familia de postal, sin olvidar la espléndida casa con la cerca blanca y un labrador dorado que ama jugar con sus dos sobrinos inclusive cuando sabe que Jacob puede permanecer tanto tiempo como gusté con su familia y lo tan dedicada que es Queenie con todos.

Aún cuando reflexionó lo malo del mundo, la poca falta de valores entre ambos mundos inclusive en la sociedad, la discriminación existente, la falta de tolerancia inclusive la maldad que ve a diario le detuvo ante lo que siente en verdad que le falta.

Sólo un evento cercano, le hizo ver que realmente lo podría lograr, traer vida y demostrar cuán maravillosa puede ser la vida, sabe lo que puede conseguir.

Entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda contra la suya, su toqué le parece tan poco cálido pero cariñoso, no sabe cuanto tiempo han comenzado a observarse, lo ve un poco más calmado de su pesadilla, conoce su pesadilla y no se atrevería a mencionarlo, se acerca un poco más a él juntando sus frentes.

" Quiero tener hijos contigo ".

Nunca han tomado el tema para discutirlo, ni tan siquiera se han atrevido a tantear el tema bajó ningún motivo, pero lo acaba de hacer, siente un terrible miedo y la poca probabilidad que suceda el tener un hijo entre ellos, pues él conoce los peligros del mundo y lo terrible que es ahora todo.

Pero cuando lo ve, reconoce lo bien que todo puede ir juntos, incluso le parece que siempre tiene aquella mirada que indica lo buena que es la vida para no dejarse vencer, siente un leve apretón de manos, teme que esta vez se esfume.

" ¿ Cansada de ser la tía Teenie ? ".

Su voz suena un poco ronca, jura que por decima vez no podrá soportar su voz, adora cada palabra suya inclusive su voz delata sus orígenes irlandeses en él pero se acostumbrado a todo.

Quiere hijos, pensar en lo maravilloso que pueden ser juntando ambas partes suyas, obtendrían algo de ellos, desea conocer el resultado, no esta agotada de ser la tía Teenie ni del reírse sobre el tío Percy, su falta de experiencia volando una cometa y el poco entusiasmo que demuestra al envolver regalos en navidad para que estos terminen siendo destrozados de una forma poco generosa.

" Necesitó ser mamá, experimentar la etapa de maternidad incluso tú lo necesitas eres quien esta cansado de ser el tío Percy ".

Incluso en los dibujos suele ser el gruñón, para sus sobrinos no es novedad las terribles bromas que suelen hacerle, ni lo poco cruel que él suele responderles, si bien nunca les haría algo terrible a pesar de todo sabe mantenerse al margen y soportar realmente lo aprecia.

Más de una vez sus sobrinos han cuestionado su matrimonio, inclusive cuando tienen nueve años de casados y ellos tan sólo ocho y siete años de edad poco puede esperar, los conoce tan bien aún cuando quiere tener un desorden en su casa a causa de un tercero.

" Tus sobrinos son terribles aún cuando tú hermana presume de la tranquilidad de ellos serían horribles teniendo un primo ".

No le miente, desconoce la herencia Kowalski y su sentido del humor incluso la creatividad de ser bromistas pero si conoce el buen gusto por la cocina y el preparar platillos selectivos.

Queenie jamás podría engañarse conoce perfectamente a Lincoln y Landon, más de una vez la ha visto entre regaños para sonreír finalmente complacida por su trabajo como madre, desearía experimentar cada etapa de la maternidad averiguar lo que siente propiamente no conformarse con ser una testigo más.

" Aún peor serían capaces de corromper la mente de un Graves con su mundo nomaj, lamento decir esto pero los dos se han visto privados de magia ".

Ninguno posee la habilidad de Queenie, todo lo contrario parecen tener más el don de la panadería, preparar pastelillos y agregar rellenos de mermelada, crear algo innovador para la panadería incluso la actitud empresarial se atrevería a confesar.

Sus sobrinos no piensan en asistir a Ilvermorny ni practicar magia, tomar la varita de Queenie sin su permiso algo que había hecho ella con su padre, prefieren harina, huevos y un recetario, desearía reconocerlo pero no se atreve.

" Son niños todavía no serían capaces de corromper a nadie en esta vida ".

Nota una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión, como toma su mano para llevarla a su pecho, sino fuera por mantener sus dedos entrelazados esta segura que sentiría el latir de su corazón así conocería la respuesta, su emoción por tener un hijo.

Realmente necesitaría escuchar una respuesta fiable de él para no sentir que esta pidiendo demasiado esta vez.

" ¿ Quieres hijos ? ".

Una pregunta poco persuasiva para él, pensaría que intentaría contarle con fundamentos del por que no deberían de tener hijos, la herencia entre ambas familias, algunos aseguran que hay locura en la familia Graves tanto en la suya son considerados como una familia mestiza.

Percival Graves realmente no es alguien que soporte hacer los cambios, ni comprender si la leche esta en la temperatura correcta inclusive no sabe como calmar el llanto de un bebé pero lo hace el padre ideal realmente lo ha visto esforzarse con sus sobrinos.

" Sí ".

No es una propuesta de matrimonio, es un compromiso de por vida, ambos estarán más que involucrados, recuerda la primera vez que sostuvo a Lincoln, tan pequeño y frágil, Queenie se lo había confesado no habría algo que no haría por él.

Se sintió tentada realmente pero al saber los peligros que corren cada día alejo toda posibilidad de tener un hijo como mínimo, recordar la temprana edad en que ambas quedaron huérfanas, el orfanatorio y las casas temporales son recuerdos que desea mantener lejos, no soportaría que alguien más pasará lo mismo pero ahí esta venciendo sus miedos.

" Hablame en francés y te daré mi respuesta, Goldstein ".

Le es inevitable no soltar sus manos entrelazadas para darle un pequeño golpe en su costado derecho, sería incapaz de quejarse aún si tuviera dolor alguno jamás se lo confesaría y si le parece valiente que obtenga un tal vez próximo a un no rotundo sin cambio alguno de opinión.

" ¿ Es un no ? ".

No requiere hablar en francés para convencerlo, sólo lo requiere cuando lo odia, verlo postrado en una camilla de St James le es suficiente para recurrir al francés, jamás lo comprendería siempre lo ve en su expresión confusa.

Recuerda las veces que él le rogó por invitarle un trago, siempre aprovechaba la mejor oportunidad de un descuido pequeño para desaparecer, fue un gusto verte era el inició de una pequeña conversación la cual terminaba con un dejame invitarte un trago, pero las últimas veces eran una cita, realmente persistió y ella aceptó es como terminó justamente aquí, sabiendo que esto es una venganza.

" No me convences del todo ".

Esta es la primera vez, aún quedan dos intentos más piensa ante los viejos dichos entre todos la tercera es siempre la vencida, se acerca un poco más para enredar sus piernas entre las suyas no esta molesta con él pero tampoco le demostrará que se dará tan pronto por vencida.

[ ... ]

Si alguna vez alguien se atrevió a dormir justamente en una reunión en presencia de Percival Graves puede saber cuán mal es su mala suerte, aún así la mayoría de aurores se han retirado, pero ella permanece justamente ahí observando como estudia minuciosamente un mapa buscando el mejor punto para terminar con el comercio ilegal.

Realmente es brillante y poco romántico cuando se lo propone, permanece en silencio teniendo en cuenta que esta apuntó de arriesgar su segunda oportunidad.

" ¿ Tiene algún secreto qué nos este ocultando, director Graves ? ".

Observa su mano izquierda sin alianza de matrimonio, ni ella tampoco, todo perfectamente oculto antes los demás siempre pensaron que alguien adivinaría que se encontraban casados, tanto tiempo simulando una soltería inexistente siendo ellos dos los solteros más conocidos del ministerio y nadie tiene alguna sospecha de su matrimonio.

" No tengo ningún secreto, auror Goldstein ".

Su mirada fría aún permanece estudiando aquel mapa, se acerca cuidadosamente a él teniendo en cuenta la distancia, esta vez no se encuentra usando su abrigo, ni su saco habitual, aún cuando esta mañana ha sido terriblemente fría él esta como si fuera primavera.

Tiene diversos secretos algunos más perversos que otros, es su confidente incluso su mejor amiga algo que madame Picquery no sospecha ni se atrevería a decir.

" Lo tienes y sino te importa lo diré ahora mismo ".

Por primera vez tiene su atención esta dispuesta a jugar limpiamente sin su varita en mano aún cuando lo conoce sabe que no recurriría a su magia sin varita, el mapa ya no es tan importante como antes, ahora tiene su mirada sobre ella.

Odiaría tener que hacer un drama el cual terminaría meramente en un escándalo pero él fue quien la orilló a esto, había intentando tener una conversación civilizada la cual terminó en un no cuando quiere escuchar el sí, sabe que él también quiere tener hijos, terribles o no sean sus sobrinos lo ve en su mirada inclusive cuando tienen bajo su cuidado a su ahijada Lucy, hija de madame Picquery, no la puede engañar ni su mirada.

" Tú fuiste quien me obligó a esto bien Percival Graves es mi... ".

Siente su hábil mano cubriendo su boca, es incapaz de mencionar la última palabra, su respiración contra su oído, le es suficiente para sentirse débil pero no por vencida, quiere conseguir el sí definitivo de él.

No esta dispuesta a huir como las primeras veces, ni sentirse nerviosa aún cuando sabe que le provoca lo mismo, no le agrada del todo sentir sus manos sudando terriblemente, jura que no sería ella pero muy poco puede hacer.

" ¿ Qué harías si tuviéramos un hijo ? ".

Poco práctico suele ser, demasiado extremo cuando requiere de la verdad, conoce el proceso del embarazo aún cuando sabe que cada embarazo es diferente esta dispuesta a vivirlo.

Su mano lentamente le libera, no otorga segundas oportunidades y muy pocas veces lo hace, tal vez la forma en que intenta conseguir su respuesta es un método muy poco drástico pero lo pensó durante toda la mañana en que lo vio disfrutando de una buena taza de café.

" Amarlo ".

A veces no quiere hacerlo, imaginar como sería si tuvieran un bebé, sin importar si fuera niño o niña, pero se niega a seguir imaginando la vida ideal pues teme que se ilusione demasiado para recibir una negativa de la forma más definitiva y respetaría su decisión, probablemente tendrían sus diferencias pero jura que no dejaría de amarlo después de todo.

" ¡ Mercy Lewis estoy casado con la más dulce bruja de todas ! ".

Lo odia por hacerla sonreír aún cuando él esta de lo más feliz por conseguir esto, quiere abrazarlo pero se reprende así misma pues si son descubiertos tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones incluso puede ver el principal encabezado sobre su relación en primera plana del The New York Ghost.

Pero no va quitar el dedo del renglón, esta decidida por tener hijos, aún cuando parecen estar en un momento dulce no se deja engañar por su esposo.

" Por esa misma razón quiero tener un bebé, imagina lo dulce que será ".

Intenta dar su mejor sonrisa, querer convencerlo aunque lo nota un poco sonrojado, están completamente solos mira hacia atrás rápidamente y esta segura nuevamente que están solos.

Lo abraza, percibiendo su fragancia masculina y la calidez de su cuerpo, lo extrañaba tanto aún cuando han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que estuvieron en casa.

" ¿ Qué me hiciste Tina Goldstein ? ".

No quiere soltarlo para saltar de felicidad, lo abraza increíblemente fuerte, tan sólo imaginar como será su bebé no puede evitar sentirse más que emocionada, tendrán un bebé.

" ¿ Es un sí ? ".

Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta no le parece lo más romántico de la situación, deja de abrazarlo por un instante y lo observa, su mirada realmente es de un hombre enamorado, le es suficiente verlo así y sentirse más que enamorada cada día.

Una pequeña sonrisa que intenta reprimir le es suficiente respuesta, posa sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

" Sí, señora Graves ".

Esta cerca de abrazarlo cuando una tos fuerte se hace presente, inclusive cuando siente como alguien se interpone entre ellos, baja la mirada por un momento para encontrarse con unos pequeños moños rosas, tienen tiempo con Lucy.

Aún cuando observa como abraza la pierna izquierda de Percival alguien siempre se divierte con los pasos grandes que suele hacer.

" Graves, Goldstein regresen a trabajar ".

No se atreve a contradecir a madame Picquery, inclusive cuando observa a Percival quien nuevamente esta serio, una llamada de atención para ambos pero si bien su felicidad aún permanece, rápidamente deposita un beso en su mejilla izquierda para retirarse a su trabajo.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Un duelo muy malo ?.

Lo ha meditado internamente una y otra vez pensando o más bien debatiéndose entre lo correcto e incorrecto, de haberle permitido aceptar un duelo de magia contra Darcy, sabe que es una auror con más experiencias cercanas a la muerte pero esta de sobra tener sus expectativas altas ante Tina, se considera un buen mentor si bien nadie aprobaría las técnicas que aplicó en Tina pero no esta arrepentido en absolutamente nada si eso le hace mantener con vida a Tina Goldstein, se considera un espectador más como los demás que se han acercado para presenciar tan duelo.

Igual ha considerado que no quiere ver absolutamente nada de ello, pero se ve obligado hacerlo sabe que Darcy fue entrenada por uno de los mejores tramposos de toda MACUSA, teme que aplicará más de lo necesario en ella y no juegue absolutamente limpió, observa como Tina tiene escondida debajo de su manga la varita mientras que Darcy la muestra sin temor a ello, nunca pensó que así sería como celebraría su día de cupido, simplemente lo idealizó con una buena cena elegante y una magnífica botella de vino.

Pero observa como Darcy lleva su mano izquierda hacia atrás realmente si tiene la doctrina de entrenamiento por parte de Augustus y teme no saber ante que maldición o hechizo podría enfrentarse Tina.

" ¡ Bombarda ! ".

Escucha y por un momento cree que Tina será alcanzada ante tal encantamiento pero suspira al ver que lo ha logrado esquivar limpiamente, no sabe si ella o él sufre más por esto, ve como rápidamente Tina sujeta su varita firmemente, pero no puede sentirse nada tranquilo en absoluto.

" ¡ Aqua Eructo ! ".

No ve la diferencia entre el agua y prácticamente el fuego que logró desatar Darcy detrás de sus espaldas, puede entender por que todos se ríen de ella incluso Phina, esta seguro que deben de pensar ‘ miren como fracasa la pequeña Goldstein ’, pero se ve distraído de sus pensamientos al ver pasar a Queenie con su abrigo rosa, prácticamente quitándole un par de segundos de aquel duelo.

Logra ver a Darcy completamente empapada de agua pero no la ve hacer ningún movimiento en específico cuando simplemente la ve correr para desaparecer.

" Dissaparate, uno tiene que dominar muy bien la técnica y ser extremadamente disciplinado, ¿ no es así, Percy ? ".

Asiente ante la pregunta de Queenie y si bien recuerda nunca le enseñó a Tina al escuchar sus bromas acerca de espiarlo en todo momento y vaya que si se tomó muy en serio sus bromas tanto para saltarse aquel hechizo, escucha de Queenie un leve ‘ uh ’ al parecer Darcy ha golpeado a Tina en su costado izquierdo, la ve bajar su varita hacia el piso.

" ¡ Fumos ! ".

Oh es cuando algo dentro de él se siente desesperado, ¿ cuantas veces le dijo que el humo no sirve de nada ?, ¿ cuantas veces tuvo que castigarle por ello incluso con su propia mano ?, le es increíble esto y no puede observar a Queenie quien seguramente ha perdido más cordura que él.

" ¡ Impedimenta ! ".

Se siente tan profundamente hundido al no haber aplicado sabiamente todo lo aprendido en ella, sabe que no podrá lanzar hechizo o maldición alguna contra Darcy observa una sonrisa entre labios de Augustus, gozando de esto desearía dejarlo en ridículo.

" Mercy Lewis, creó que Teenie se ha quedado sin opciones Percy ".

Nunca lograra entender como siempre Queenie logra atrapar sus pensamientos sin excepción alguna, pero concuerda con ella y sin tan siquiera ponerse en sus zapatos ni varita de ella para saber que no puede hacer nada ante Darcy, sería la segunda vez que pierde ante un duelo y seguir firme ante la idea de seguir entrenándola como a nadie en este mundo para que sea sobresaliente ante MACUSA por si mismo como lo era en Ilvermorny.

" Lista Goldstein por fin te ganaré, ¡ Incarcerus ! ".

Sabe que sigue después de esto un imperius y la humillación evidente ante todos por lo que hará Darcy con Tina, pero para esos momentos él estará abajo de las gradas solucionando todo esto y no le importará en lo absoluto lo que piensen magos y brujas incluso si esta bailando en bocas ajenas durante semanas, no será su mayor problema, pero ante el humo no puede ver del todo a Tina.

Al menos tiene el consuelo irremediable de estar sujetando su abrigo gris, y aunque lo deseará no puede intervenir o sería capaz de buscar peligro donde nunca pensaría que podría haberlo.

" ¡ inflatus ! ".

Oh piensa y después no puede ver más que a Darcy siendo un auténtico globo humano, podría gritar de emoción y decir “ vieron eso, mi novia ha ganado ”, pero no lo hace al ver como Queenie se levanta de su lugar y aplaude efusivamente con ambas manos animándolo a él también, pero decide por levantarse de su lugar y encaminarse hacia donde se encuentra su novia.

La observa cansada y tratando de respirar por primera vez, al parecer no habrá romance en absoluto para estos momentos pero nota un pequeño detalle su blusa blanca esta desgarrada de un lado y no quiere tener más preocupaciones en su vida.

" ¿ Cómo lo hice esta vez, mentor ? ".

Puede sentirse como si estuviera en ilvermorny, aunque esta vez Tina no lleva su túnica de Thunderbird, siente que no ha pasado en absoluto el tiempo, pero debe darle una pequeña respuesta a su aprendiz.

" Fuiste un desastre Goldstein, ambos sabemos que puedes dar más de lo que diste aquí ".

La observa bajar la mirada, desearía abrazarla pero ante todos sería algo enfermizo o lo pensarían teniendo en cuenta que ha estado durante la mayor parte de la vida de Tina.

" ¿ Y por qué no enfrentas a tú mentor, dulzura ? ".

Augustus Andrews siempre le es un dolor insoportable dentro y fuera del buró, pero en general es quien hace la limpieza cuando nadie más quiere hacerlo, en cuanto la sugerencia de Augustus quien esta sosteniendo a Darcy sabe que es imposible, ambos tienen un pacto de sangre, nunca podrían hacerse daño.

" Goldstein debemos de ir con un curandero en marcha ".

Decide ignorarlo, y apresurarse para perderse en uno de los tantos pasillos por toda MACUSA, esta seguro que Tina le esta siguiendo, no entiende como una niña puede tener tanto control sobre él para no abrir la puerta de su oficina sino la puerta del armario de escobas, le hace un rápido movimiento a Tina para que entré ella primero y asegurarse así de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

" Sabes que nunca me enfrentaría a ti, ¿ verdad ? ".

Escucha de ella, se asegura de poner aquel abrigo sobre una silla vieja y empolvada no cree que le importe demasiado a Tina, pero la observa nota un poco de felicidad en ella, tal vez piensa que esta en problemas.

" Aunque pudieras terminarías en el suelo rápidamente adorandome cariño ".

Observa aquel collar sobre su blusa cualquiera lo nominaría un pacto de amantes, pero lo hicieron en un armario idéntico a este, se acerca con cuidado a ella alzando ambas manos al aire.

" Ahora sé una buena auror y deja revisarte ".

La observa desviar la mirada, ella no esta conforme con su cuerpo, sabe lo que piensa de ella, ¿ quién estaría con alguien como ella ?, pero él lo esta ahí con ella y sabe cuanto puede equivocarse su novia, empieza a desabotonar su blusa con demasiado cuidado, sabe que el trabajo de cualquier mentor es trabajar en la seguridad de su aprendiz, aún se esfuerza en ello, siente que su respiración se va detener en cualquier momento al seguir exponiendo más de ella.

" Me sería un poco más fácil si me ayudarás señalando donde te duele, cariño ".

Ha logrado abrir su blusa y nota como Tina toma su mano derecha para guiarla a su costado izquierdo, recuerda que justamente ahí la golpeó Darcy, no duda en mover su blusa para encontrarse con un moretón teñido entre colores morados y verdes bajos, roza sus dedos lentamente y nota que Tina intenta no quejarse.

" Estoy bien señor, podríamos por favor acabar con esto ".

Niega, mientras se pone de cuclillas examinando más de cerca aquel moretón, era un duelo de magia no un duelo de golpes, piensa, roza esta vez más lentamente sus dedos.

" No Goldstein, quiero cuidarte eres mi chica ".

Acerca levemente sus labios sobre su piel, cuando él resulta con un par de moretones siempre la ve hacer esto con él, sabe que ahora es su turno, besa lentamente su piel sintiendo como Tina a enredado sus manos en su cabello, continúa repartiendo besos lentos sobre su piel, quiere cuidar realmente bien de ella.

" Teenie creó que un par de vendas te... ".

Odiaría saber como les atrapado a Queenie en un edificio de tantos pisos, y más como no ha logrado hacer ruido alguno para entrar al armario.

" Teenie tienes de rodillas a Percy, eso si es tener el poder femenino muy bien por ti Teenie ".

Tanto alardeó sabe que ha arruinado su momento con Tina dentro del armario y de igual forma jamás volverá a entrar a un armario no sin antes asegurarse que Queenie Goldstein este en casa o encargándose de tanto papeleo o en preparar demasiado té y café para todo el mundo, pero sabe que su momento se ve arruinado al sentir como las manos de Tina han dejado de enredarse con su cabello.

" Creó que debemos de hacer unas compras y Queenie por favor date la media vuelta ".

Y si es así como terminará siendo abandonado dentro de un armario no puede quejarse o probablemente si pero conociendo a Queenie podría tener de aliada a la señora Esposito y no quisiera recibir esta vez una maceta en lugar de un escobazo, así que prefiere dejarla ir.


	3. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Se encuentra abrazando un león de felpa contemplando una habitación vacía en la cual a imaginado la habitación para su segundo bebé, le encanta la vista que tiene al jardín de frente y sobre todo que esta será la segunda habitación más segura de la mansión, aún se debate entre los colores que debe usar o la temática. 

Esta segura de lo que intuye, reconoce sus síntomas al principio creía que la maternidad era la principal razón de su agotamiento y los mareos repentinos por lo cual cambio su hábito para dormir pero las nauseas matutinas no le encontraba causa alguna más su intuición le dejaba en claro algo ya había experimentado todo aquello antes.

Tan sólo su bebé tiene cuatro meses para encontrarse nuevamente embarazada, el primer mes fue realmente difícil y aún lo sigue siendo al ver cuán aterrado estaba Percival por su estado de salud, el parto se había complicado quedando inconsciente a la mitad de este, no recuerda en absoluto más que una luz blanca y al despertar ver la expresión de él llenó de miedo.

Prometió que nunca la perdería y ahora nuevamente esta esperando un bebé lo cual no le aterra todo lo contrario esta feliz, es consciente del momento en que concibió hace un mes y no encuentra situación indicada para dar a conocer la noticia al igual que desconoce la reacción que podría tener él aún cuando la primera vez estaba completamente feliz mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos dando vueltas en la biblioteca.

" Oh mira quien esta ahí es mami ".

La forma en que habla es tremendamente dulce y siente su corazón derretirse una vez más al mirar como sostiene entre brazos a su pequeña Bay, nunca olvidará las múltiples veces que le aseguró que tendrían un varón ante la rama familiar Graves pero ahí esta sosteniendo a su bebé.

Jugando con los pies descalzos de su hija y piensa en lo rápido que crece al pasar los días como si fuera ayer que la sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos jurándose así misma que la protegería de todo.

" Ahora quien resultó ser el consentidor, Graves ".

Observa a su hija la forma en que mantiene sus ojos abiertos y sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos, no puede creer que su pequeño milagro este con ellos la culpa no le abruma del todo ante el altercado que tuvo contra un traficante de criaturas, una maldición no logró esquivar y en consecuencia logró ser derribada de no ser por aquel altercado jamás se habría enterado de su estado y habría continuado atribuyendo los síntomas a una infección estomacal.

Podría permanecer en el anonimato y continuar como auror sin permanecer detrás de un escritorio hasta dar a luz incluso seguir teniendo como único contacto de emergencia a Queenie y ser quien se enteré primero de la noticia maravillosa.

" Es toda tú culpa que sea una copia idéntica tuya en miniatura ".

No piensa por un momento al ver el parecido entre padre e hija, mismas cejas, pestañas, iris y el carácter tremendo aunque sin olvidarse del detalle de los dedos de sus pies idénticos a los de él.

Se acerca a ellos y el interés de Bay se torna alrededor del león de felpa que sostiene, lo agita un poco y las manos de su hija no dudan en querer atraparlo la ve sonreír ante el inocente juego, nuevamente imagina como sería su bebé aún siente la sensación de sentir mariposas ante la primera vez que imaginó como sería su hija.

" ¿ Te gustaría tener otro hijo ? ".

Entrega aquel león de felpa a Bay quien lo sostiene para repetir los mismos movimientos que ella, aunque lo observa un poco nervioso inclusive desconcertado ante la pregunta.

La primera vez fue inesperada pero esta segunda vez le parece que fue planificado de una forma involuntaria por parte de él, no puede esperar contarlo a Queenie saber que nuevamente comenzará a tejer y tendrá la mayor de las intenciones por enseñarle a lo cual se encontrará desesperada ante las agujas y estambres.

" No, pensé que te perdía con ella no quiero volver a pasar por la misma situación ".

Estaba destrozada al verlo durante los primeros días, no parecía ser valiente ni frío era como si estuviese mostrando su lado más vulnerable al no querer despegarse de ella incluso pidió permiso por paternidad y todo en él demostraba miedo hasta que llegó a su punto de quiebre ante ella.

Definitivamente aquel día fue la noche más larga de su vida mientras lo abrazaba y le prometía que jamás lo dejaría.

" Nunca te podría dejar lo sabes, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo ve asentir al igual que nota como su expresión es realmente seria no parece estar tan feliz como hace unos instantes, si bien su hermana le contó lo devastado que lo había visto cuando lo mandaron a la sala de espera.

Mantiene su embarazó como secreto, necesita realmente un consejo de su mamá, se esfuerza por no sentirse triste pero odia los cambios que suelen producir el embarazó en su estado de ánimo.

Extiende sus manos para abrazar a su hija, la ve estirar sus pequeñas manos para corresponderle y la sostiene fuertemente mientras lo ve a él tomar en sus manos el león de felpa.

" Tú eres mi felicidad y estoy tan agradecido contigo por nuestra hija ".

Adora ser su prioridad cuando ya no lo es más, sonríe intentando ocultar la emoción por revelar su secreto esperando la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo.

[ ... ]

 

“ Pensé que después de lo que había sucedido con Bay jamás tendrían más hijos ”.

Fue el comentario de Queenie ante su reacción la cual le parecía un poema pues notaba cierto asombro, sorpresa y falta de credibilidad, tuvo un buen consejo en lo más práctico una obligación la cual debe cumplir realmente considera que fue una tarde productiva.

Padre e hija son madrugadores es lo único que piensa al ver como tiene entre brazos a su hija mientras le muestra algo en el periódico sólo desea que no sea sobre Quidditch o podrá tener a una futura buscadora en Ilvermorny jugando para su casa Thunderbird.

" Es muy hermosa, ¿ cierto ? ".

Una pequeña punzada en su corazón le provoca sentir celos aún cuando los observa cuidadosamente ve aplaudir entusiasmada a su hija y tiene curiosidad por averiguar que le esta mostrando en el periódico.

Es un mago muy considerado al no haberla querido despertar conoce la rutina de su hija incluso al llegar al grado de llorar por ser alimentada pero cuando la esta viendo tan tranquila desearía saber como la tranquilizó para dejarle dormir por más tiempo.

" Somos muy afortunados por tenerla con nosotros sabes si ella no hubiera tenido la valentía para besarme durante una fiesta jamás me habría atrevido a confesar mis sentimientos ".

Lo había olvidado por completo The New York Ghost publicaría en esta semana una entrevista de la cual fue otorgada por madame Picquery, ante su nombramiento más reciente como jefa de aurores y por supuesto sabía que la foto elegida había sido la más horrible.

No cree que en gran parte fuera la valentía que le orilló a besarlo por segunda vez sino la creciente necesidad por sentir sus labios contra los suyos al igual que la angustia sentida unos días antes al enterarse que había resultado herido durante un duelo, ese era su mayor secreto hasta ahora.

" Estoy perdidamente enamorado y creó que acabaste de convertirte en la nueva confidente de papá sólo queda entre nosotros, ¿ entendido ? ".

Una pequeña parte lo quiere detener no soporta cuán expresivo se a convertido más que la mayor parte se encuentra enamorada de él, lo exigente que se había vuelto para una dieta a base de verduras y frutas, jamás en su vida había visto tanto verde como en aquellos cinco meses ante la excusa.

“ Lo mejor para él próximo Graves ”.

Siempre enfatizando el ‘ él ’ cuando verdaderamente pensaba que también tenía las posibilidades de ser ella, aún cuando tenía la incesante seguridad de que ningún miembro de la familia Graves había tenido una niña como primer descendiente.

Pero ahora le parece que importa poco al verlo tan feliz con Bay, esta agradecida por tener una hija perfectamente sana sólo era lo único que pedía.

" ¿ Te agrada escuchar las conversaciones entre padre e hija, verdad ? ".

Odia su sexto sentido el como logra percibir su presencia naturalmente, al menos esta vez no esta armando un festival propio en el comedor para diversión de Bay.

Ahora sabe que es libre inclusive de ver la fotografía que usaron, tenía diversas fotos más que eran una mejor opción incluso cuando no es su mejor ángulo incluso preferiría ver la fotografía con su vestido de novia que aquella foto donde esta sonriendo entre labios.

" Me imaginó que le habrás contado secretos confidenciales sobre el congreso pero tengo mejores secretos que los tuyos ".

Diez minutos a solas le resultó maravilloso mientras estaba acostada en la cama con ambas manos en su vientre pensando en su bebé y lo pequeño que debería de ser.

Quiere compartir su felicidad con él pero ante la respuesta que obtuvo se detiene por completo esperando otra oportunidad algo que le demuestre que no lo preocupará por completo.

" Probablemente tengas razón pero tú entrevista fue impresionante a esto le llamó magia femenina ".

No fue lo que pensó madame Picquery, prefiere concentrarse en su familia y pensar en futuros nombres de los cuales esta segura que esta vez podrá nombrar a su bebé lo cual no hizo la primera vez.

Observa como su hija llama su atención al golpear sus manos, alguien necesita cambiar de brazos y esta dispuesta a cargarla.

Siente como su mano izquierda ha tomado su dije, intentando tirar lentamente de el, no quiere otorgarle la razón a su esposo al admitir lo curiosa que suele ser Bay.

" Sueles ser un buen mentiroso y una terrible influencia para nuestra hija ".

Lo nota un poco tímido sonriendo entre labios mientras toma una taza de café negro sin azúcar, aún sigue aprendiendo de él al igual que de su hija, no cree equivocarse al decir lo buen mentiroso que es pues más de una vez lo vio disculparse con la excusa de tener dos pies izquierdos ante la invitación de bailar por alguna bruja en cuanto ella le pide un baile no se niega.

Encuentra un poco inquieta a su bebé y verlo contemplando aquella foto suya no es de gran ayuda pues teme que terminé siendo enmarcada y cuelgue de alguna pared de la casa o en su propia oficina.

" Eres irremediable Tina Goldstein ".

Si no estuviera cargando a su bebé no dudaría en darle una grata lección, lanzarle alguna manzana aunque sabe lo bueno que es atrapando, lo observa tan tranquilo y tiene las intenciones de darle la noticia de su embarazo aún cuando mantiene su respuesta como un recordatorio que no es el momento adecuado ni quiere estar nuevamente detrás de un escritorio.

[ ... ]

Conoce lo terrible que suelen ser los antojos y más el despertarse enmedio de la noche para encontrar algo digno miel y un poco de fresas una combinación extraña de la cual tenía los más terribles antojos pero le parece extrañó estar acompañada por él conociendo que valora demasiado su sueño al tener insomnio, lo difícil que le resulta conciliar el sueño.

Pero lo ve degustar de almendras aún cuando le aseguró que Bay seguía durmiendo perfectamente bien, también lo hizo antes de bajar esforzándose por no provocar el más mínimo ruido lo cual no parece ser así pero si bien se prepara mentalmente para el interrogatorio que esta apuntó de ocurrir.

" ¿ Hambre ? ".

No esta dispuesta a contradecirlo y asiente mientras toma un par de almendras para complementar su tazón, le parece que este fue un antojo diferente a su primer embarazó las terribles ganas por consumir algo picante inclusive en todos los alimentos y verlo a él completamente preocupado si le causaba gracia.

Cree que es una buena oportunidad para tocar nuevamente el tema del bebé.

" Creó que Bay necesitará un compañero de juegos al parecer Queenie lo esta posponiendo ".

Espera que su hermana no intenté acabar con ella después de lo que ha dicho, pero tampoco es un secreto que prefiere esperar un poco más para dar tal paso el cual nunca planeó del todo.

Podría ocultar su embarazo durante tres meses más pero sabe que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta no es nada ingenuo sino demasiado astuto para darse cuenta de todo.

" No, eres lo único que me sostiene deberías entenderlo eres mi todo ".

Odia conocerlo y comprender sus sentimientos, ella haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar pero esta en el otro lado con el mayor deseó por conocer a su bebé al igual que tiene la seguridad de protegerlo.

Estar en completo silencio y no tener idea alguna de que podría decir para atreverse a revelar su embarazo.

" Fuiste la única que vio lo bueno de mí y no sabes lo desgarrador que fue para mí pensar que te perdía, amo a nuestra hija pero te amo más a ti y sería un egoísta si intentó arriesgarte nuevamente ".

No definitivamente odia verlo débil e inseguro de si mismo, deja de un lado su tazón de fresas para acercarse a él y abrazarlo acomodándose sobre su espalda sintiendo como acaricia sus manos.

Esta segura que es suficiente por hoy no quiere levantar sospecha alguna en él.

[ ... ]

Tiene la misma sensación de miedo aún cuando observa a su pequeña hija mover sus manos para alcanzar el collar que sostiene fijamente en su mano izquierda, sonríe un poco pero el sentimiento esta en ella esta mañana temió verdaderamente por su bebé, nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante sangrar y llegar a pensar que estaba sucediendo algo terrible con su embarazó.

Era un sangrado lo normal durante el primer mes escuchó del sanador pero le aconsejó verdaderamente reposar por unos cuantos días, lo sabe no puede ocultarlo y más de una enfermera la recordó al ingresar a St James.

“ ¿ Acaso no estuvo aquí hace menos de seis meses ? ”.

Fue la primera pregunta de una enfermera, aunque su expresión incrédula al enterarse que estaba nuevamente embarazada le provocó sentir que era juzgada por no esperar lo común y ante las complicaciones de su primer embarazó.

La observa alcanzar su collar entre manos pero logra arrebatárselo rápidamente y le parece encantadora su sonrisa, cree que alguien tendrá demasiados problemas en un futuro cercano.

Por otra parte lamenta no haber regresado al congreso y no tiene demasiado tiempo para encontrar una excusa fiable, ni desacreditar lo bien que cuida Queenie y Credence a su hija, un suspiró es lo que delata su presencia.

" ¿ Me amas ? ".

Una pregunta que nunca habría mencionado en ningún momento de su vida más la situación lo amerita y no quiere mentir más ni ocultar su embarazó el cual debería de ser otro motivo para ser más feliz con lo que tiene verdaderamente.

Esta mañana lo necesitaba como nunca, sentir que sostenía su mano mientras le decía que todo estaría bien para tranquilizarla era lo que más pedía más no se encontraba ahí para acompañarla.

" Lo hago nunca deberías dudar de mis sentimientos por ti ".

Lo hace pero le parece que no fuera así, conoce sus intenciones al saber que no quiere ser egoísta por querer mantener cada promesa y llegar a la vejez juntos pero al observar a su hija tiene en claro a quien habría escogido y sólo ella misma sabe cuán grande hubiese sido su odio.

No quiere conseguir una buena mentira de sus labios, ni es su intención ponerlo en la misma situación, intenta mantener que su embarazó se desarrollará plenamente bien y sin ninguna complicación pero también conoce la otra situación si todo llega a complicarse el día del parto.

" Estoy embarazada y realmente lo quiero tener ".

La misma enfermera llegó aconsejarle que lo mejor era no tenerlo ante el claro antecedente de complicación del parto, no piensa que todo vaya a complicarse nuevamente cada embarazó es diferente y lo siente al saber que no es lo mismo.

Teme verlo y saber cuán decepcionado puede estar incluso el miedo que debe sentir al ponerlo en la misma situación de forma involuntaria.

" Lo siento por saber que esto no es lo que quieres ".

Esta atenta a cada pequeño movimiento de su hija, jamás podría olvidar todo el abrumador sentimiento que le provocó de amor, saber que era suya para siempre.

Un golpe en la pared para saber que esta enojado consigo mismo incluso maldiciendo, no esperaba más pero tampoco menos también para llegar a pensar que su primera reacción sería huir, esta vez no lo siente feliz.

La primera vez que llegó con libros incluso de autores nomajs asegurándose que cuidaría bien de ambos, le parecía que era un instructivo andante con el más mínimo detalle en su mente.

“ Él sabe cuanto fue deseado y es amado, es importante que lo sienta ”.

Fue la única vez que no de quejó de todo lo que había leído pero había acertado cada lectura nocturna no tuvo un gran suceso en los primeros días ni meses, lo escuchó maldecir en voz alta a cada autor por no haber abarcado lo suficientemente bien cada situacion paternal.

" Te quiero a ti si algo malo te llega a suceder sabes que no podré continuar sin ti y te atreves a decirme que lo sientes ".

No deberían de adelantarse a ningún futuro cercano cuando este es variante ni tampoco quiere conocerlo de ser posible, estuvo aquí antes y en diferentes situaciones incluso con él al borde de un colapso ante sus propios demonios pero se mantuvo firme al saber que estaría todo bien.

El tener una orden de ejecución arrebata todo recuerdo feliz y pleno, conoce sus consecuencias fue testigo incluso del temor que sentía por ser feliz y confiar en él sabiendo que jamás habría ordenado tal ejecución, no es la primera vez que intentan huir de una situación mala cuando esta es la mejor situación en la que nunca se podría encontrar ser afortunada por tener alguien más a quien brindar su amor incondicional.

" Si no amamos a nuestros hijos, ¿ quienes somos ? ".

Sus padres jamás la habrían dejado de no ser por la terrible viruela de dragón, es su mayor dolor saber que no habría estado sola ni sus hermanos en especial que su madre buscaría ser un consuelo para ella y darle el mejor consejo pero no es así.

Fue testigo de la carencia de amor que tenía Mary Lou Barebone ante sus hijos adoptivos, nunca vio en ella el instinto maternal y las consecuencias estaban en Credence.

Observa a su hija la ve atenta a él sabe que ya no tiene más su atención, lo ve acercarse cuidadosamente aún tiene aquella mirada en la cual refleja su miedo y preocupación odia la posición en la cual lo puso pero era necesario.

" ¿ Están bien ? ".

Extiende su mano izquierda sólo quiere sentir que la apoya verdaderamente lo cual confirma al sentir su ligero apretón mientras siente su peso sobre la cama.

La abraza no quiere verlo más preocupado sino disfrutando de esto incluso la forma en que leía cada artículo en voz alta para ser útilmente callado por la almohada que le arrojaba pues no se sentía capaz de lanzarle algún encantamiento.

" Lo estamos ahora estas aquí para cuidarnos como siempre ".

Suelta aquella cadena para tomar verdaderamente su mano, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo mientras observa a su hija le parece único.

Aún sigue enamorada de él y reconoce que cada vez lo esta más, jamás lo aceptaría pero tampoco se atrevería a negarlo y tampoco admitiría que le parece divertido saber lo poco que se llevarían sus hijos, saber lo cercanos que serán y la buena hermana mayor que será su hija puede imaginarlo todo.

" Eres mi amor verdadero, ¿ lo sabes ? ".

Dirige su mano hacia su vientre dejándola reposar, un leve suspiró como si estuviera nuevamente enamorado de lo que no conoce y no se atreve a dar una respuesta para aumentar su ego ante lo que ya sabe.

Tiene un buen momento con su pequeña familia propia, no esta dispuesta a perder ni dejar de disfrutar cada momento, observa a su bebé un poco sería pero también divertida al verla, tiene demasiado que aprender todavía pero también saber que esto no depende sólo de ella.

" Todo estará bien y tendré tus cuidados de papá ".


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar debajo de ruinas no dificulta una toma de decisiones.

Recuerda haber visto movimientos elegantes por todo el salón de su casa celebrando el compromiso reciente que había adquirido con Tina Goldstein, logrando el paso más importante y esperado en toda su vida, compartir finalmente una vida juntos y nunca imaginó intentar desfallecer en medio de un campo de balas y maldiciones, se han refugiado en el sótano de un edificio en la capital alemana, sabe que todo el mundo se ha de agradecido con los británicos quienes día y noche han estado bombardeando Alemania ha sido la época de una nueva guerra.

Sabe que en cualquier momento deben de salir antes de ser atrincherados, observa a Theseus Scamander quien tiene un leve corte en la mejilla izquierda y Albus Dumbledore quien se ha empleado en encontrar primero a Gellert Grindelwald antes que nadie entre las ruinas de una Alemania completamente sucumbida, no puede recordar cuantas veces han estado en tal situación pero sabe que no puede ser peor y no es posible hacer nada en una calle minada, más cuando ha perdido a un colega a causa de esto.

Aún recuerda el sonar de aquellos violines y el excelente piano con la que fue acompañado una de las voces más prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico incluso se escucha la arpa mientras se apoya sobre el hombro de Tina, no está seguro de su realidad desde hace tanto tiempo, ha perdido toda la cordura del mundo al ver visto lo peor de los no-majs y de los suyos.

"Graves podemos llegar al ministerio alemán y ver si podemos comunicarnos con nuestro ministerio, Grindelwald no sigue más en Alemania".

Escucha de Theseus Scamander, no puede ver lo que sucede a su alrededor, se ve como cae el polvo del techo y se entremezcla con la luz que apenas se ha logrado filtrar por una ventana, mira hacia el suelo, recuerda hace un par de meses ver el suelo de mármol perfectamente pulido y el momento que comparte con Tina Goldstein no puede evitar sentirse atrapado por su vestido de un tono rojo intenso, recuerda que en la segunda vuelta del baile ella bromeó con la pérdida de un guante izquierdo de seda justo donde había colocado el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

" Hemos perdido a la mayoría, Phina se encuentra a las afueras de Alemania, si intentamos llegar a Munich tenemos una probabilidad de seguir con la vida ".

No le es una buena idea en absoluto por parte de Albus retirarse de Berlín ahora mismo como testigos de la destrucción inminente, estos últimos días se ha perdido entre los recuerdos de las risas de Tina y no entiende por qué ignora la realidad, pero siempre escucha disparos al aire, sabe que son los no-majs con sus armas de calibre bajo, él ha visto a niños con armas y palos los cuales salen a defender esta ideología errónea, no han dudado en atacarlos apenas ha visto que son niños entre doce y trece años los cuales algunos han intentado lanzarles maldiciones pero teme que es en vano el esfuerzo de ellos.

" Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que nos descubran ".

Logra escuchar de Theseus, apenas han logrado escapar hace dos meses de un pequeño campo de concentración francés, aún quiere entender por que Albus se ha empeñado en seguir la búsqueda de Grindelwald pero él sabe por que esta aquí, es para traer de vuelta a Queenie, mientras Tina esta en Inglaterra bajó la protección del menor de los Scamander, Newt.

Escucha unos leves crujidos entre el escombro, lo cual hace que todos esten en alertas aún ante un espacio reducido, nota como Theseus se ha puesto hasta atrás de ellos mostrando su varita en mano, en cuanto él sabe que poner alerta al enemigo no le es de ayuda en absoluto.

" ¿ Percival ? ".

No sabe si creer en la voz o no, apenas logra ver la silueta de Tina quien sale entre las sombras usando un abrigo gris, puede recordar su abrigo habitual de New York, incluso nota como ella guarda su varita debajo de su manga.

" Por aquí presidenta, los hemos encontrado ".

Siente como las manos de Tina le han rodeado por completo alrededor de su cuello, percibe su aroma a vainilla y siente la textura de su abrigo gris contra su piel, no puede ignorar los chiflidos agudos de aquellas bombas que no han dudado en destrozar sus oídos pero aún nota como sigue cayendo aquel polvo blanco sobre ellos, sabe que ella no debería aquí en primer lugar con él todo lo contrario a ello le debería estar esperando en un lugar seguro, aún cuando han querido encontrar a Queenie para traerla de vuelta con Tina, todo le ha sido en vano.

Hace un par de horas logró escuchar el sonido de las últimas sirenas de Berlín sólo se ha centrado en ello y en los pequeños gritos que ha logrado escuchar venir de diferentes direcciones, pero tenerla ahí le parece tan irreal.

" ¿ Estás herido ? ".

Nota sobre las manos de Tina sobre sus mejillas y nuevamente un estruendo se hace escuchar, sabe que el protego no va a durar tanto tiempo como hubiera deseado, nota como el fleco de Tina se ha perdido entre su cabello, ha perdido un poco la noción del tiempo es consciente de ello pero le es inevitable, cuando no ha dejado de estar atrapado en la guerra.

" No podemos irnos, nos encontramos rodeados por un grupo de seguidores de Grindelwald, tenemos que esperar el resto de la caballería, madame Picquery ".

Escucha de Newt Scamander, quien al parecer se ha visto envuelto en esta misión la cual le parece suicida, pero al observar a Tina simplemente sabe que es el momento correcto para tomar tal decisión.

" Casate conmigo ahora mismo, Goldstein ".

Observa su mirada atónita, siente como el anillo de compromiso deja de rozar su mejilla izquierda, durante tanto tiempo lo ha pensado incluso que le pediría casarse en un muelle británico.

" Percival necesitamos un superior, no puedes hacer esto por ti mismo ".

Sabe que ella hubiera preferido tener una ceremonia elegante en su jardín o incluso en el salón, él hubiera estado encantado por darle lo mejor a ella, pero no tiene dudas en unir su vida con ella, toma su brazo izquierdo y ella hace lo mismo, esta completamente seguro de si mismo jurar.

" Albus, quiero que seas mi testigo de mi juramento ante Tina Goldstein con quien quiero unirme de por vida ".

Observa a Albus quien se pone en medio de ellos y muestra su varita, la cual les esta apuntando a sus brazos enlazados, ve como un pequeño hilo rojo desciende en sus manos para así estar entrelazados.

" Percival Graves, juras honrar a Porpentina Esther Goldstein en la salud y en la enfermedad ante la adversidad de ambos mundos ".

Observa a Tina, se siente tan tranquilo y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se siente como si hubiera estado en casa, y no en Alemania ni en Europa.

" Lo juró ".

Un pequeño destello en la varita de Albus, le ha asegurado su primer juramento, nunca dejaría de honrarla.

" Percival Graves, juras fidelidad por el resto de tu vida solamente a Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Sabe que su fidelidad siempre ha estado con ella, comparte la misma mirada que la suya puede sentirse tan enamorado de ella, como la primera vez.

" Lo juró ".

Nunca le daría palabras vacías a Tina, nuevamente ha asegurado su segundo juramento, por primera vez esta ignorando por completo su entorno y se ha centrado en ella solamente, en sus expresiones y mirada.

" Percival Graves, juras amar por el resto de una vida a Porpentina Esther Goldstein sobre todas las cosas y personas de ambos mundos ".

Aún recuerda la primera vez que la vio en ilvermorny, sonriendo tan sinceramente mientras esperaba su turno para ser seleccionada por la varita.

" Lo juró ".

Sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ella sin importarle contra quien debería enfrentarse, siempre la amado ante todo.

" Percival Graves, juras proteger a Porpentina Esther Goldstein con tu vida sobre todos y todas sin importar nada ".

Nunca ha olvidado la ocasión que le propuso matrimonio, era un día nublado y sin esperanza para nadie más que él basándose en el obtener un sí de Tina, teniendo como un testigo silencioso al edificio Woolworth, pero ahora sabe cómo han llegado a un edificio en ruinas para cerrar su promesa de amor hacia ella.

" Lo juró ".

Continúa observando a Tina, sabe que tiene una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de todo el mundo y aún cuando puede ser útil sabe admirarla como nadie.

" Percival Graves, juras estar ante la adversidad con Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Recuerda la primera vez que le prometió que volvería a cerca de ella para siempre sin importar nada, fue justamente cuando estaba apuntó de embarcar hacia Europa durante la gran guerra, hasta que entonces la primera guerra de todas.

" Lo juró ".

Sabe que esta apuntó de volverse el esposo de Tina, y que sus juramentos son para siempre y toda una vida para respetar los juramentos que esta obteniendo.

" Percival Graves, juras ser el esposo de Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Comparte la misma mirada que ella, la ve sonreír y se siente como el hombre más afortunado del mundo al estar uniendo su vida con ella.

" Lo juró ".

Observa como aquel lazo se tensa entre ellos cerrando así su juramento inquebrantable, por primera vez en meses puede permitirse sonreír ante ella, quien le sonríe como nunca en su vida, se inclina un poco entre abriendo sus labios para unirlos contra los suyos, le parece tan suave y encantador este beso.

Apenas logra separar sus labios sobre los de ella para escuchar nuevamente un estruendo y un poco más de polvo caer sobre ellos junta su frente contra la suya.

" Bien señores han obtenido su pequeño momento de felicidad pero ahora también necesitó al recién casado director Graves listo para combatir fuego contra fuego y lograr salir de aquí ".

Escucha de Phina, sigue sosteniendo la mano de Tina ha jurado estar con Tina Goldstein para el resto de su vida, se siente privilegiado por ello y de cierta manera mantendrá la seguridad de su mujer ante todos y sobre todos incluso siempre ha sido su prioridad, se separa levemente de ella mientras besa su frente.


	5. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Un relleno de egresado y un pedir no es demasiado ?.

No cree que ambos sean unos padres irresponsables pero al ver egresado al edificio Woolworth con Atticus Harsal Aeternitas Caelus Graves Goldstein en hombros de Percival le es algo poco común de ver, todo esto debe atribuirlo a que teme dejar a su hijo por tercera vez en la guardería de lo que va en la semana, sabe que Atticus es un niño demasiado maduro para su edad de cuatro años pero vaya odia llevarlo a la guardería y sólo conformarse con el mensaje de un par de lechuzas con los pequeños logros que ha conseguido su hijo, pero no quiere nada de eso, quiere tenerlo ahí con ella al igual que Percival pero de cierta manera no se lo diga también quiere tenerlo en su oficina haciendo pequeños desastres, pero ha visto como Percival ha mostrado su brazalete para ingresar y ahora lo tiene en su muñeca izquierda luciendolo su hijo quien ha tomado una hoja para ser egresado como auror.

" Papi, debo de poner mi nombre completo, ¿ verdad ? ".

Ve al pequeño Atticus tomando el plumero y tintero para empezar a rellenar la solicitud por si mismo, observa sus tirantes de color negro y su pequeña corbata de color azul marino, mientras un pequeño mechón rebelde de cabello castaño cae sobre su frente parece demasiado determinado hacer su solicitud por si mismo, pero observa a su esposo quien tiene una mano apoyada sobre su mano izquierda y revisa un par de informes sobre Grindelwald.

" Sí, Atticus debes de poner tú nombre con letra clara y sin equivocaciones ".

Se apoya en su hombro, asegurándose de no querer leer otro informe más de sus aurores quienes sólo se han asegurado de ir detrás de unos cuantos seguidores de Grindelwald los cuales siguen haciendo daños en el mundo no-maj, pero ver a su hijo tan concentrado en ello y tomarse su momento para darle una mirada rápida a su marido, teme que tiene en su oficina dos versiones de una misma persona pero con algunas diferencias, ambos no tienen el mismo tono de labios, ni el mismo color de piel pálido y mucho menos el color de sus ojos, pero podría asegurar que son la misma persona en una versión infantil y adulta.

" ¿ Por qué mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que el tuyo, mami ? ".

Oh lo considera una buena pregunta pero escuchar la leve risa de su marido, no puede evitar sentirse un poco indignada y culpar a la dulce navidad por lo ocurrido nueve meses después, sabe que si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los encantos de un duende el cual usaba un gorro de santa claus probablemente Atticus no estaría con ellos y nunca podría arrepentirse de ello, pero necesita darle una respuesta a su hijo.

" Por que fuiste mi mejor obsequio de cumpleaños por parte de papi ".

Observa detenidamente a su marido para notar como se tiñen de un leve rojo sus mejillas y él le da un leve apretón en su muslo, lo conoce perfectamente bien para saber que ha logrado sonrojarlo.

" Auror Goldstein creó que debe de moderar sus palabras en presencia de nuestro nuevo auror Graves ".

Ahora piensa en todas aquellas veces que la dejado temblar en presencia de su hijo de alguna forma disimulada que jamás nadie notaría, pero ve una pequeña oportunidad en esto mientras su hijo está rellenando su formulario para egresar.

" ¿ Y papi podría regalarme un hermanito o hermanita para jugar ? ".

Ve como su hijo toma la almohadilla de la tinta al parecer va con sus huellas, sabe que en el fondo Percival quiere tener más hijos pero existe el pequeño problema de lo celoso que puede volverse ante Atticus.

" Oh eso, papi es quien debe decidir Atticus, por mi estaría encantada de darte un par de hermanitos pero papi es quien obtiene la última palabra de todo ".

Siente como Percival le ha dado un apretón un poco más fuerte, probablemente va dejarle la marca de sus dedos, pero ve como Atticus impregna sus huellas sobre el papel, ama tenerlo más aquí que en cualquier guardería.

" Papi quiero tener un hermanito, Arian tiene hermanitas y el tío Theseus le va dar un hermanito a Lila, ¿ por qué yo no puedo tener un hermanito ? ".

Probablemente ver que la mayoría de sus primos tienen hermanos y alguien con quien jugar en casa cuando no están todos juntos le ha empezado a caer en cuenta, al igual que desearía saber por que Queenie va por un cuarto embarazo cuando ella sólo ha ido por uno, esta segura de no quedarse atrás.

" Atticus, tú primo Arian esta rodeado de varias niñas idénticas a tía Queenie y de cualquier modo Arian sólo se parece al tío Albus un poco, en cuanto al tío Theseus bueno él esta perdiendo la paciencia demasiado rápido para cuidar a un bebé y en fin es algo que debería platicar con mami a fondo ".

Nota como su hijo se esta limpiando con el pañuelo de Percival llenándolo prácticamente de tinta negra, le parece divertido ya puede imaginarse haciendo esto con dos o tres Graves más dentro de la familia, además de tener varias habitaciones disponibles para tener una familia más grande.

" Pero mami dice que debo de pedírtelo a ti, además mami quiere que tenga un hermanito o hermanita no me importaría enseñarle como ser un auror y tú siempre me dices que lo primero es la familia y la palabra de mami ".

Desearía decirle que ahí esta una cucharada de su propia poción al criar a Atticus, ciertamente ambos se sienten a ciegas, no recuerdan demasiado ambos cosas sobre sus padres y serlo les resulta un reto cada día temiendo hacer algo mal de lo cual después se arrepentirán pero cree en el fondo de ella que ambos están haciendo un gran trabajo con Atticus.

" Y cuando te digo sobre las enciclopedias de tú habitación, ¿ me haces caso para guardarlas, Aeternitas ? ".

Siempre Percival se burla de Atticus al decirle solamente a ella que tienen a un ratón de biblioteca como solía ser ella en ilvermorny, claramente antes de ser Percival quien se cruzara en su camino como mentor y finalmente terminara con el título de marido y padre de su maravilloso hijo.

" Pero son estudios científicos y matemáticos papi, cualquier auror debe estar preparado científicamente para darles una explicación a base de ciencia a los no-majs o de cualquier modo se haría la histeria colectiva y nuestro mundo se vería expuesto ante tales peligros ".

No le sorprendería si el día de mañana es su hijo quien ocupa el lugar de Percival como nuevo director de seguridad mágica, sabe que el mundo mágico le agradecería traer otro Graves Goldstein al mundo, ve nuevamente como su hijo toma aquel plumero al parecer esta ya en los últimos pasos.

" Al parecer alguien es más sobresaliente que tú Percy, ¿ no es así, Atticus ? ".

Salvada por Phina ahora debe estarle agradecida antes de verse metida entre estar del lado de Percival o Atticus, simplemente no quiere tener preferencia alguna entre sus dos hombres favoritos de todo el mundo.

" Tía Phina, permiso para degradar al auror Percival Graves a permisos de varita por denegarme un hermanito o hermanita ".

Observa como Percival ha dejado de sostener aquella carpeta para expresar su indignación en el rostro, deja de sentir la presión en su muslo, al parecer tendrá que formar parte de la inolvidable degradación de Percival a manos de su hijo.

" ¿ No crees que se vería mejor tú padre en el ascensor ?, así podríamos darle unas pequeñas vacaciones a Red, ¿ qué te parece auror Graves ? ".

Vaya nunca pensó cual de los dos Graves sería el peor cuando acabar al otro pero si le parece tan divertido, toma la mano izquierda de Percival entre la suya acariciando su alianza de matrimonio, sigue sin creer que su esposo vaya obtener la peor de las degradaciones gracias a Atticus.

" ¿ Y podría traernos helado de chocolate, tía Phina ? ".

Ve a Phina acercarse a Atticus, mientras ella trata de calmar a su esposo, seguramente le esta costando trabajo creer lo que esta viendo un pequeño mago en potencia y pensar que a la edad de Atticus ella sólo deseaba obtener un unicornio.

" De dos sabores si así lo deseas, vas demasiado bien rellenando el formulario para egresar, cuando tú padre relleno el suyo no recordaba ni su fecha de nacimiento pero tú eres muy sobresaliente ante todos los Graves, ¿ qué te parece si vamos a supervisar la nueva sección en la que trabajará tú padre y hablamos sobre remodelar tú oficina nueva ? ".

Nunca podría imaginar a su hijo remodelando la oficina de Percival probablemente la volvería un poco más animada y le daría su pequeño toque de bibliotecario pero ve asentir a su hijo tomando su formulario y dejando seguramente un desastre en el escritorio de Percival.

" Papi cuida bien de mami vuelvo en media hora y por favor la tía Queenie me ha recomendado mantenerte a cinco metros lejos de mami, pero seré bueno ante tú degradación papi ".

Ve como se acerca rápidamente su hijo a Percival para darle un beso en la mejilla y después a ella, pero le es inevitable no abrazarlo, siente que todavía será su pequeño bebé, pero también que debe de soltarlo para dejarlo ir con Seraphina quien le toma de la mano y así emprender su camino.

" Me pide ser auror y tener un hermano para después degradarme, sabes Tina creó que ese niño no es nuestro hijo es tan yo y no tan tú, ¿ crees que pudieramos dejarlo en un orfanato ? ".

Lo observa y no puede creer que este hablando en serio sobre dejar a su hijo en un orfanato por parecerse tanto a él y no a ella.

" Aún no sabe volver a casa, creó que es una buena oportunidad dejarlo en un orfanatorio y que aprenda una lección de todo esto, papá me mandó a un campamento el cual terminó siendo prácticamente un calabozo, pero estoy siendo amable con Atticus al darle la oportunidad que tenga hermanos y hermanas en un orfanato ".

Le da un leve golpe en su pierna, no va permitir que mande a Atticus a un orfanato, pero lo ve reír para saber que le esta mintiendo más de lo que imaginaría no dudaría en darle a él una lección sobre no hacer bromas tan pesadas al respecto.

" ¿ Acaso me cree capaz de tanto señora Graves ? ".

Sino lo conociera sabría que es capaz de eso y mucho más pero se levanta de aquel sillón para dejar la carpeta de los informes sobre el escritorio de Percival, notando que Atticus ha hecho un dibujo absolutamente de toda la familia en dos hojas, donde ha dibujado a Queenie, Albus, Arian, Diomedes, Felicitas, Seraphina, Sam, Red, Theseus, Leta, Newt, Pickett, Dougal, Niffler y sus crías al igual que el Occamy y un murtlap huyendo de un chupacabra, le ha robado nuevamente el corazón y sabe que tiene otro dibujo nuevo que enmarcar y poner sobre la chimenea.

" Por tener un poco de tiempo libre conmigo Señor Graves le creó capaz de demasiadas cosas ".

Claro ejemplo de ello fue cuando mandó a Atticus a casa de Queenie fingiendo que el conejo de pascuas era Albus y bueno sabe que es un pequeño ejemplo de los varios que podría obtener.

" Entonces tengamos un par de bebés para darle el gusto al niño de tener no un sólo hermano sino varios y debo de admitir que hice un buen trabajo con Atticus, no le decepcioné en absoluto, ¿ cierto ? ".

Y se da una media vuelta para ver a su esposo quien esta de piernas cruzadas esperando una respuesta, odiaría negarse ante tal petición como en la navidad de hace cinco años cuando su esposo sugirió pavo en lugar de pollo.


	6. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Apenas considera que han tomado las suficientes precauciones para instalar la carpa del Circus Arcanus en su primera temporada dentro del territorio norteamericano, su primera parada la gran ciudad de New York, aunque esta demasiado seguro que no le importa en absoluto la seguridad de nadie a Skender al verlo dar ordenes tan tranquilamente mientras la estrella principal del acto esta caminando en la cuerda.

Skender suele ser indiferente ante las situaciones, sólo se preocupa por lucir su traje de presentador impecable al igual que su barba sin ningún desperfecto.

Teme observar siempre cada movimiento suyo temiendo que terminé cayendo y la red fallé, no puede permitir ponerla bajó ningún riesgo, las cintas doradas en sus manos se mueven con demasiada gracia en el aire provocando serpentinas, siente su corazón detenerse al verla saltar estrepitosamente en la cuerda provocando que pierda un poco el equilibrio pero logra recuperarse.

Es la mejor acróbata que alguien puede presenciar, múltiples críticas por el gran espectáculo que suele dar y Skender no puede dejarse de sentir orgulloso de su pequeña adquisición.

Esta apuntó de terminar el ensayó sin equivocación alguna consigue llegar al otro extremó, al menos esta vez no cree que debería de preocuparse por el uso de aros, la última vez que intentaron implementarlo dentro del acto había estado cerca de traer consecuencias terribles de no ser por aquella red, la cual es una gran diferencia.

Los seres inferiores entran a escena y él no duda en ofrecerle su mano izquierda para ser su apoyó al tocar tierra, la ve sonreír un poco entre labios, conoce de si mismo que no tendría el valor necesario para ser un acróbata en la cuerda floja.

" ¿ Alguna observación, señor Graves ? ".

Recuerda vagamente cuando decidió unirse al Arcanus, tal vez la falta de dinero o deseó por obtener aventuras nuevas sin saber a donde estaba apuntó de meterse pues desconocía en aquel momento el que Skender fuera una moneda de dos caras sin la más mínima amabilidad en absoluto más que el amor mismo por las ganancias de cada función.

La primera vez que la vio sobre la cuerda, la admiró y quedó tan sólo cautivado al ver sus movimientos precisos y aquel vestido gris de lentejuelas, no tuvo la suficiente voluntad para abandonar aquel lugar ni la aventura que le esperaba.

" No, estuviste magnífica como era de esperarse ".

Siente sus dedos deslizarse de su agarre de una forma tan lenta que no consigue ser alguien inexpresivo como suele ser frente a todos.

Nadie conoce exactamente de donde proviene ella, algunos elfos aseguran que fue vendida cuando era apenas una niña por un tío inclusive un intercambio pero la verdad es desconocida y sólo requiere de conseguir lo suficiente para escapar del circo.

" Me debo de preparar, señor Graves ".

Es poco amistosa al ser tímida, no suele hablar demasiado frente a los demás y prefiere quedarse en su pequeña carpa pensando en quien era antes de esto, no la culpa ni tampoco contiene más la respiración ni evita ver sus pies descalzos caminando sobre la tierra.

Un pequeño golpeteo en su espalda le distrae una piedra ha caído, Red un elfo doméstico le ha llamado la atención para volver a sus deberes asegurarse que todo sea lo más seguro posible para los espectadores al no tener ninguna clase de seguro.

[ ... ]

La dificultad del convencer nunca fue un problema del todo para él aunque al ver a Tina negándose a conversar un poco con él, lejos de la vigilancia y la fusta de Skender logró hacerlo, odia no poseer su varita al estar bajó el cuidado de Red pero incluso aquello no le priva de sus habilidades desaparecer al muelle más cercano.

Es libre sólo cuando están a solas, sus movimientos libres la forma en que suele girar sobre los dedos de sus pies le convencen cada vez más lo necesario que es escapar cuando antes.

" ¡ Feliz cumpleaños ! ".

Sus movimientos se detienen por completo y él deja de ocultar más su mano izquierda para mostrarle el pequeño obsequio que ha logrado conseguir.

Tímida y a veces insegura suele apreciar de ella, la primera vez que le obsequio algo fue un listón azúl que aún continua adornando su muñeca derecha, no estaba seguro si era el mejor obsequio para un cumpleaños pero sus posibilidades en aquel momento eran nulas ante lo que ha conseguido en estos años.

" Un girasol, ¿ cómo lograste conseguirlo, Percy ? ".

Observa como lo ha tomado y acaricia entre las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos amarillos de tal flor, el tallo demasiado largo para ocultar por más tiempo detrás de si y claramente la sorprendió.

No es el mejor obsequiando algo y menos en conseguir pero puede hacer sus excepciones al tratarse sólo se ella.

" Soy un mago no lo olvides ".

Percibe una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, nadie suele recordar un cumpleaños dentro del Arcanus y duda demasiado si alguien recuerda lo que significa la palabra libertad o si la han sentido.

Ya no cree que exista más aquella vieja tensión entre ambos pues nunca olvidará cuando le confesó quien era un mago con un linaje puro y perteneciente a una familia importante justamente aquí en New York, la cual abandonó a causa de sentirse sofocado por todos los miembros de su familia.

Estaba enfadada con él, regañándolo inclusive lo acuso de ser tonto ante quien era y renunció a ser, aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado no son como antes y no le llama más tonto.

" Lo sé al igual que mi maldición ".

Conoce la maldición de sangre que le aqueja, la imposibilidad de tener algún hijo y el riesgo que podría correr al tener uno le es imaginable, no le importa ser el último heredero de la familia Graves aunque ella lo convenza de lo contrario.

Toma su mano libre entre las suyas, jamás podría abandonarla se lo asegurado más de una vez y esta era la oportunidad que tanto deseaba obtener, terminar la gira por Europa y terminar justamente aquí en Norteamerica aunque nunca pensó que la primera ciudad en arribar sería New York.

" Estoy apuntó de reunir todo lo necesario para escapar, Tina ".

Unos cuantos galeones más y esta seguro en lograr obtener la documentación falsa de ambos, empezar una nueva vida y demostrarle la verdadera libertad.

Aquella sonrisa la ve desaparecer de su rostro lentamente, su mirada denota una preocupación fija inclusive miedo y la tensión que siente en su mano le provoca sentirse inseguro de haber confesado tal noticia.

" Skender no me dejará ir tan fácilmente y no quiero que te lastime ".

No sería la primera vez que buscaría lastimarle Skender y a veces duda si debería de estar agradecido por sus brutales golpizas con la fusta pues fue el primer contacto que obtuvo con ella, le ayudó a curar sus heridas y ponerse de pie, lo sabe no merece esta vida ni sentir que le pertenece alguien que le priva de su libertad.

La ha visto negarse una y otra vez al pensar que no merece el amor de absolutamente nadie y que lo único que puede conseguir es traer alguna desgracia consigo, le ha demostrado lo contrario poco a poco.

" No me lastimará te lo aseguro ni a ti tampoco confía en mi Tina ".

Siente como se suelta de su agarre para abrazarle, sabe que este es su hogar pero no en el Arcanus, los peores crímenes son perpetrados en aquella carpa y toda autoridad se niega a verlo incluso los.espectadores quienes no dudan en humillar a todos y peor aún los seres inferiores que son tratados con carcajadas e insultos.

Quiere lo mejor y esta apuntó de conseguirlo.

[ ... ]

La ha visto caer mientras los brillos eran arrojados por los elfos domésticos desde arriba distrayendo a los espectadores de la falta de equilibrio que le causó caer, el palpitar de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho mientras se acerca aquella red para auxiliarla es lo más horrible que ha sentido en años.

Esta conteniendo la respiración y no le importa en absoluto cuán hermosa había lucido esta noche al aparecer en un traje de lentejuelas rojas y el maquillaje en el cual se.había esmerado lo suficiente para que lo notará.

No duda en subirse aquella red mientras los elfos domésticos se ocupan de bajarla lentamente, es lo único que le preocupa verla, se acerca a ella lo más rápido que puede y la encuentra observando la carpa con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios.

" Quiero escapar contigo y ser tú esposa ".

Apenas aquellas palabras le fueron audibles y nada cerca de sentirse aliviado al igual que invadido de cierta felicidad que jamás creyó sentir.

Skender esta presentando al acto siguiente los seres inferiores que hacen sus entradas demasiado peculiares al entrar manejando autos pequeños de vapor.

" No te he propuesto matrimonio todavía ".

Consideraba hacer una propuesta formal dentro de unos meses, averiguar que era lo que realmente deseaba al estar viviendo ya en libertad lejos de esto debería de parecerle pronto pero también lo desea.

La red empieza a ser bajada y puede ver lo cerca que están de llegar.

" Lo hice por ti ".

No menciona absolutamente nada al estar abajo, ni cuando la ve marchar a su tienda prefiere quedarse en silencio para pensar nuevamente en sus deberes y como mantener por más tiempo la seguridad del Arcanus y su pequeño conteo de lo cerca que esta por reunir lo necesario.

[ ... ]

Calentar y flexionar es algo que odiaría si tuviera una rutina pero parece disfrutarlo al igual que sincronizar sus movimientos, una semana más para moverse nuevamente y le causa un poco de nostalgia no estar más ahí inclusive lástima ante los malos tratos que sufren por Skender.

La ve sostenerse de Abu, el ser más inferior fuerte, el cual puede soportar el peso de seis personas sobre sus hombros, es gentil y amable sólo con ella aunque las cadenas de sus muñecas podría demostrar lo contrario un castigo de rebeldía.

" Uhm ".

Un pequeño gruñido es audible y no necesita buscar alguna razón al ver a Chay, su barba abundante y el conjunto rosa de bailarina, se ha preparado para el espectáculo de esta noche cuando apenas es el medio día.

Tina deja de sostenerse de Abu y aunque duda demasiado si es correcto buscarla a pesar que Skender no este presente no indica que estén si la supervisión de algún elfo, suele rolar aleatoriamente quien será el vigilante.

Mantiene la distancia entre ambos teniendo cuidado pues no quiere levantar alguna sospecha.

" Lo hiciste excelente otra vez ".

No esta seguro de querer haber dicho aquello, probablemente se hubiera desvivido por murmurar más elogios de los necesarios pero no es lo mismo al estar en público frente a los demás.

Su mirada es un poco cabizbaja y la forma en que mantiene aquel chal le permite ver un poco sus hombros al igual que pensar en el clima fríolento de cada mañana.

" No estuviste tan mal esta mañana al alimentar a Kappa ".

Un caos es como gustaría llamar la situación de la mañana, no culpa en absoluto al Kappa, vivir en cautiverio y temer al ver a Skender no es lo mejor ni el que estuviera presente cuando lo intentó alimentar. 

" He tenido mejores días ".

Observa un mechón de su cabello cubrirle su rostro,un movimiento poco involuntario al llevar aquel mechón mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Una sonrisa poco nerviosa se asoma en sus labios y desearía no estar adentro de la carpa para admirarla sin temor de ser descubiertos.

" Graves aleja tus sucias manos de la mercancía ".

La voz de Astker apenas suena una advertencia demasiado lejana pero ha encontrado quien es el encargado de la vigilancia un poco más fácil de engañar que a cualquier otro.

Apenas roza las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla para apartarse abruptamente de ella.

[ ... ]

Desconoce el tiempo que transcurrió sólo para contemplar en la pequeña abertura de la tienda de Tina verla sostener un trapo sobre su mejilla derecha y ver en su reflejo una pequeña cortada en la comisura de sus labios.

El girasol que le obsequio afuera de la tienda, destrozado y teme que ha sucedido lo peor.

Conoce la hora del toque de queda, es el mejor momento que encuentra para escabullirse y entrar a la tienda, la ve recostada en el pequeño catre, despierta.

" No deberías de estar aquí ".

Su voz suena un poco temerosa incluso enfadada, comprende que esto es culpa suya pero no puede permitir que sigan pasando más situaciones así, el abuso que ejerce Skender y la falta de justicia para todos es algo evidente pues sabe que nadie vendrá ayudarles.

Apresuradamente durante la función de esta noche logró recuperar nuevamente su varita y conseguir lo restante que necesitaba para escapar.

" Debemos de huir ahora mismo ".

La ve negar rotundamente mientras retira la manta de sus piernas, nota ligeramente por la poca luz la hinchazón de su tobillo derecho, no quiere imaginar lo que sucedió ni como Skender pudo ocasionarle tal daño pero no esta dispuesta a dejarla pues si Skender se da cuenta esta mañana que faltan unos cuantos galeones no dudará en lastimarla más.

" Podemos hacerlo confía en mí ".

Extiende su mano izquierda mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie, esta seguro que pueden conseguirlo, desaparecer siempre fue su truco favorito.


	7. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña conversación de la cual se muestra como una espectadora más.

La observa, analiza la situación y nota un leve balbuceo de su hija, lo cual le es interesante teniendo en cuenta que se apresuró en dejar absolutamente todo en orden antes de acabar su día en MACUSA con algunos pequeños pendientes de sus aurores, deja su maletín de cuero café en el umbral de la puerta, aunque sigue siendo una espectadora más de la situación en la cual esta envuelta el director de seguridad mágica y su pequeña hija Harriet, quien parece demasiada atenta a los movimientos de Percival, lo ve inflar levemente sus mejillas, pero Harriet sólo lleva su puño derecho a la boca aunque Percival es demasiado rápido en alejar el puño de Harriet, sabe lo estricto que puede llegar a ser ante los buenos modales decentes.

" Oh señorita Graves Goldstein creó que usted es igual a su madre, un poco rebelde, es la sexta vez que haces eso y es tan desagradable ".

Sabe que es algo bueno dividirse entre ambos el tiempo justo para tener a Harriet mientras ambos están dentro de MACUSA, aunque su mayor preocupación es que Percival no logrará manejar del todo bien la situación o que incluso estuviera ya instruyendo a su hija de tres meses para ser una auror, pero se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al respecto, ve como su hija lleva sus pequeños pies a las mejillas de Percival, le parece tan gracioso.

" Uhm... Tienes los mismos pies que mamá pero tienes mis dedos, ¿ es un poco extraño, no crees ? ".

Dedos largos pero demasiado curiosos, lo cual le parece tan gracioso de ver en ambos, nota como Percival lleva sus manos a los pies de su hija mientras los mueve contra sus mejillas, Percival es quien más desea que su hija ya caminé pero apenas tiene tres meses, no entiende la prisa de su marido por ver crecer tan rápido a su hija.

" ¿ Serás más Graves o más Goldstein ? ".

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, le parece algo curioso de ver incluso extraña tanto estar embarazada, sentir alguien dentro de ella aunque eso incluyera patadas y movimientos por casi todo su cuerpo, aunque a veces el embarazo no siempre le fue un sueño del todo, a veces sentía tanto frío o hinchazón en sus piernas que deseaba ya tener nueve meses para dar a luz.

" Si soy un buen observador contigo podría decir que serás más Goldstein y me temo que voy a tenerte en casa hasta los treinta años de lo contrario tendrás que conformarte con clases particulares en casa ".

No es tan celoso como papá, incluso permite que Queenie lleve a Harriet por todo MACUSA presumiento a su sobrina, realmente ama como su hermana adora a su hija pero sabe que Percival siempre consigue resultar beneficioso de todo ello.

" ¿ Crees ser tan problemática como papá en ilvermorny ? ".

Ahí esta su respuesta una pequeña mirada confusa de su hija incluso parece que ella le esta cuestionando tan pregunta, no entiende por que Harriet sería problemática cuando aún no han visto ninguna habilidad excepcional en ella.

" No eres una bebe tan adorable pero eres una parte de mi esposa así que debo de considerarte como alguien que debo de amar sólo un poco, ¿ cierto ? ".

Nota como Percival retira los pies de Harriet y lo ve acostarse a un lado de ella mientras sostiene su mano izquierda entre su mano derecha la cual le resulta tan grande a comparación de la mano de su hija.

" Te confieso algo eres la mayor felicidad de mami, no tanto la mía pero si un poco, si te amo pero tú debes de entenderlo compartir a mi esposa contigo no es fácil, te presta tanta atención incluso si bostezas le parece algo tan nuevo y la haces tan feliz, ¿ cómo lo haces ? ".

Nunca nadie le creería en absoluto nada de esto, ni ella lo hubiera creído de no estar presenciándolo como una gran observadora algo útil aprendido de su marido después de tanto tiempo con él incluso sabe ya algunas razones de sus celos con Harriet.

" Incluso tienes a Queenie encantada contigo lo cual agradezco me permites gran tiempo de calidad con mami, pero siendo sinceros me agrada a veces verte con ella incluso como la haces sonreír o reír debería darte las gracias por ello, soy un mago afortunado al tener a Tina en nuestra vida, ¿ no es así ? ".

Al parecer alguien ha moderado sus palabras ante su hija, incluso con ella suele ser tan dulce pero cuando esta con algún auror que ha cometido un gran error maldiciones se pueden escuchar salir de su oficina y un disculpa cuando ella entra, así que esta un poco sorprendida por ello.

" Y tú una bruja muy afortunada por tenerla como mami, ella realmente te ama como si de ti dependiera todo su mundo, recuerdo la primera vez que te sostuvo entre brazos jamás imaginé ver a mi esposa tan feliz como cuando te conoció, no voy a mentirte tenías un aspecto horrible sangre y bueno no seré descriptivo contigo, pensé que conocerte sería como en las revistas de Queenie pero no fue así en fin Tina te amo aún más con ese aspecto tan tuyo del venir al mundo por primera vez ".

Observa como Percival suspira levemente, al parecer alguien si es demasiado atenta a las palabras de su esposo, pero ella sabe que Percival amo a Harriet tanto como ella cuando se enteraron de su existencia.

" Siendo sinceros me alegró que estes aquí con nosotros, no te buscamos ni tan siquiera tuve la intención de que resultará en ti, pensé que todo estaba controlado pero algo falló y aquí estas Harriet Porpentina Graves Goldstein, esperó que ames tanto a mami como lo hago yo, al final del día serás tú lo mejor de mi incluso si te agregó la etiqueta como mi prueba de amor a mami, lo eres ".

Recuerda cuando ambos lo supieron, notó una pequeña sonrisa entre labios de Percival y después sentir como le cargaba como si fueran unos recién casados ante su noche de bodas e incluso lo que más tiene presente fue la forma en la que le abrazo aquella noche rodeando su vientre y notando como sonreía mientras estaba durmiendo, buscado o no ha sido la mejor noticia que pudieron recibir en años.

" Ya estas dormida y mira que no te conté como conocí a mami pero esta bien puedo esperar, si mami pudo esperarte nueve meses en su vientre, ¿ por qué yo no ? ".

Lo observa cerrar los ojos por un momento al parecer alguien si terminó agotado de tener a Harriet, se retira las zapatillas en silencio para caminar descalza admirando a su esposo e hija quienes están dormidos, ella se recuesta en el lado izquierdo, viendo como Harriet tiene atrapada la mano derecha de Percival, acaricia la mejilla izquierda de su hija.

" Creí que llegarías un poco más tarde ".

Percival siempre ha tenido el sueño más ligero de todo el mundo mágico y no-maj, pero le parece tan tierno que Harriet intente sostener la mano Percival la cual de cerca la nota tan grande y la de su hija tan pequeña.

" ¿ Querías que llegará un poco más tarde ? ".

Lo ve negar, mientras lo observa recostarse sobre un lado, le parece tan maravillosa esta etapa de ser papás incluso cada día le es algo nuevo con su hija como Percival.

" Te extrañé demasiado y creó que ella también pero no como lo hice yo, señora Graves ".

Sonríe entre labios acercándose un poco más a su hija, logrando acariciar el dorso de la mano de su esposo, le parece tan cálido el roce de su toqué.

" No creó que me extrañarás tanto como dices, cuando no te vi en absoluto por mi oficina y sólo mandaste por Harriet con tú secretaria ".

No se encuentra molesta en lo absoluto pero al menos se sintió un poco libre de no hacer un desastre en su oficina ni en la de Percival, por lo cual tuvo demasiado tiempo libre en avanzar en cuanto sus informes atrasados.

" Oh mi señora Graves supe que Phina te asignó unos cuantos informes y simplemente no quería molestarte con mi presencia además me complace informarle que usted mi señora tiene una hija demasiado tranquila la cual parece tener más curiosidad por copiar los movimientos de su padre ante su varita ".

Pensaría que también Harriet tiene algo de la seriedad de Percival, incluso a veces cree ver unas muecas idénticas como las de Percival cuando no están de acuerdo en algo y le parece increíble, saber que tiene más Graves que Goldstein.

" Y me complace tener a mi marido conmigo en mi oficina pero si no puedo distraerte de ser un papá a tiempo completo lo cual me alegra realmente y lo felicitó por ser un excelente padre, señor Graves ".

Lo ve sonreír un poco incluso nota como sus mejillas se están empezando a teñir de un leve rojo lo cual si le parece bastante adorable para saber que ha logrado sonrojar a Percival Graves ante unas cuantas palabras y una felicitación.

" Escuchaste toda mi conversación con Harriet, ¿ cierto, esposa ? ".

No lo va negar ni aunque lo deseará su esposo es un excelente observador incluso logra detectar las mentiras antes de tan siquiera tomarse la molestia para empezarlas, aún lo ve usando su corbata negra y sabe que no le molesta en absoluto ni tan siquiera le molestaría que tirará de su corbata.

" Fue realmente adorable mi amado esposo y Harriet te prestó toda la atención del mundo en absoluto, eres un excelente papá y creeme me siento tan afortunada de tenerte en mi vida Percival Graves ".

Ahora si puede estar segura que Percival Graves se encuentra sonrojado en absoluto por completo, pero nota como Harriet contrae levemente su piernita izquierda y esta segura que no esta a nada de despertarse.

" Ella es nuestra mata pasiones, ¿ no es así, esposa mía ? ".

Ve como Harriet suelta la mano de Percival para estirarse un poco entre ambos y así empezar a despertarse, siempre le han cautivado el color de sus ojos cafés, demasiado intensos y nada suaves, pero al parecer se ha dado cuenta de su presencia ya que sonríe al verla.

" Pero mañana es el día de Queenie, así que mi dulce esposa por lo visto nuestra pequeña criatura no invitada tendrá un día libre de su mami amorosa y un papá no tan amoroso ".

Quiere golpearlo pero al ver a su hija presente entre ellos simplemente se resiste para tomar entre brazos a su hija y jugar un poco con ella, la extrañado tanto que incluso intuye a su marido un poco celoso de su hija, pero lo va ignorar, aunque lo ve tan feliz por lo que tienen.


	8. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña elección entre dos corbatas.

Se siente claramente un poco nervioso, al parecer su esposa lo sabe antes de que él confirme sus nervios al ver como ha puesto en la mesa un vaso de leche y galletas, no sabe que corbata usará hoy le es un debatir constante entre negro o azúl, por lo cual prefiere consultarlo con su esposa quien esta preparándole el almuerzo, no le es cotidiano todo lo contrario a ello al parecer esta mañana tendrá para almorzar un sándwich cortado perfectamente a la mitad, rellenó de cacahuate de maní una delicia no-maj de la cual no se arrepiente de haber probado.

Le parece una vida sencilla la que llevan incluso cuando ambos resulten de ser dos mundos distintos le resulta extrañó estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, recuerda la primera vez que la vio, había despertado en un campamento de algo llamado como cruz roja, había sido herido y como todo auror herido de gravedad lo habían considerado un muerto más el cual fue abandonado, pero simplemente al despertar ahí estaba ella su no-maj a la cual le debía que estuviera aún con vida, la escucha débilmente tararear una canción y se permite olvidar por un momento su preocupación por obtener la corbata correcta ante un supuesto ascenso demasiado importante dentro del congreso.

Observa como se mueve por la cocina con bastante elegancia, mientras abre las gavetas de la alacena, al parecer quiere obtener el bote de azúcar ve como se pone de puntillas para intentar alcanzarlo le causa algo de gracia teniendo en cuenta que por momentos siente que pueden igualar altura ante un par de tacones, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupa por que su esposa no debe hacer esfuerzo alguno estando en su segundo mes de embarazo, así que no duda en acercarse en su ayuda, dejando aquellas dos corbatas sobre la mesa, mientras posa su mano derecha en la cintura de ella y logra alcanzar el bote de azúcar bajándolo para Tina.

Nota una sonrisa entre labios de su esposa, sabe que tiene la vida perfecta con ella, una magnífica mujer quien ejerce como doctora la cual ha vencido cualquier estereotipo en su mundo, una bonita casa la cual siente como un verdadero hogar, una familia la cual le ha incluido una cuñada, pero sobre todo un bebé al cual esperan con toda la alegría del mundo, simplemente se siente feliz por todo lo que tiene.

" Supongo que me darás el azúcar a cambio de nada, ¿ verdad ? ".

Un leve movimiento por parte de ella queriendo tomar el bote de azúcar le hace aferrarse más a ella dándole aquel bote, siente como deja de estar de puntillas, ahora si le parece que nadie es más alto que él aunque sea por unos cuantos centimetros, le pica su cabello contra su barbilla pero deposita un leve beso en su cuello.

" ¿ En serio eres un mago, Percival ? ".

Una de las reglas de su matrimonio es que nunca tendría secretos con su esposa, pero sabe que ella es tan discreta guardando pequeños secretos y que de lo contrario aquel bote de pepinillos no se encontraría nada vacío y él quiere ir a Venecia, pero ve algo lejano aquel viaje al no tener los viáticos necesarios de aquel bote tan vacío de pepinillos.

" No como Houdini, tú marido tiene el gran defecto de no poder hacer grandes escapes pero es demasiado hábil en cuanto la magia sin varita, ¿ gustas un par de pantuflas de conejo ? ".

Desliza un poco su mano derecha al vientre de ella, apenas ha notado una pequeña curvatura de su vientre, le parece algo increíble que vayan a tener un bebé después de dos años de matrimonio ahí esta algo de ambos dando pequeñas manifestaciones de su presencia.

" Tengo demasiadas sin usar esperando en el armario, al parecer mi marido es demasiado olvidado respecto a los cumpleaños familiares pero en fin no es ningún Houdini el cual puede escaparse de su trabajo ".

Se inclina un poco, para acomodarse entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello presionando un poco, observando que tiene una rebanada de pan tostado con un poco de mantequilla embarrada mientras esparce un poco de azúcar por toda aquella rebanada, al parecer es un pequeño antojo de ambos.

" Y tu ciertamente no te quedas atrás, tenerte como mi doctora de cabecera me alegra mis días al menos se que debo de consultar con la doctora Goldstein ".

Aspira un poco de su perfume de lirios, realmente es su perfume favorito, le encanta tanto que a veces siente que podría hacer esto todo el día, pero nota como deja de esparcir la azúcar en aquella rebanada, nota en su mano izquierda como resalta su alianza y anillo de compromiso.

" Creó que alguien va llegar tarde al trabajo sino se apresura a elegir la corbata ideal, ¿ cierto ? ".

Y es cuando recuerda aquellas dos corbatas, ciertamente logra alejarse un poco de ella, le muestra aquellas dos corbatas ve que le hace una leve señal con su mano para hacer la prueba empieza tomando la azúl para después pasar a la negra, nota como frunce levemente el ceño mientras le da una leve mordida aquella rebanada de pan tostado.

" Estamos hablando de un ascenso para el auror Graves, ¿ no es así ? ".

Asiente sin preocupación alguna, aún cuando le parece sentirse un poco nervioso al estar ante su esposa, quien parece analizar demasiado bien la situación de todo esto.

" Bien, la azul no va tanto ante la situación de tener un ascenso pero la negra vaya te hace ver tan atractivo y resalta todo de ti incluso muestra que eres un hombre muy seguro de ti mismo, siendo sinceros te daría el ascenso inmediato con la corbata negra pero como esposa la cual no quiere que su marido sea pretendido optaría por la azúl ".

Se ríe levemente ante la situación, observando como su esposa deja aquella rebanada de pan tostado sobre el plato de porcelana fina, mientras se acerca a él.

" Debe ser muy difícil tenerme como marido, ¿ verdad, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Siente como Tina desliza de su mano derecha la corbata de color negra mientras alza el cuello de su camisa blanca para rodearle con aquella corbata, al parecer en este tiempo adquirido tanto la experiencia como quitarle la corbata como ponérsela nuevamente.

" Como no tienes idea, pero creó que mi marido se merece este ascenso a trabajado demasiado duró en ello y además quien no quisiera tener a un héroe de guerra como su director de seguridad ".

Nota como hace un pequeño nudo en su corbata pero no deja de observarla como le dedica todo el tiempo del mundo e incluso demasiada dedicación precisa, recuerda la primera vez que escuchó su voz por un momento creyó que se estaba dejando morir en aquella camilla observándola mientras usaba una bata blanca y le explicaba su situacion de salud.

" Si el ascenso sucede ambos podríamos cenar en tú puesto favorito de hot-dogs y si no sucede me permitiras llevarte a casa para darme ánimos, ¿ cierto, esposa ? ".

La ve sonrojarse ligeramente ante lo último, agradece haberla tenido a ella al final de la guerra, simplemente le resultó que ella era lo único bueno de todo ello, nota como sube aquel nudo y baja él cuello de su camisa al parecer lo ha conseguido perfectamente bien pero aún sigue sosteniendo su corbata entre manos.

" Lo veo imposible, esta noche debo de cubrir a Louis pero una cena rápida no te parece tan mala idea como a las nueve en punto ".

No le parece tan mala idea aún cuando observa como deja su corbata perfectamente bien y vuelve a retomar aquella rebanada de pan tostado, mientras posa una mano en su vientre, la ve sonreír.

" Creó que será niña, ¿ te molestaría si tuviéramos una niña ? ".

Se pone su saco antes de abotonarlo, toma un poco de leche, sabe que ella teme ante los prejuicios y más al saber cuan degradado puede ser al estar casado con una no-maj pero simplemente él no la considera como un ser sin magia, sino como algo más que todo ello, sabe que es una magnífica doctora incluso la mujer con el alma más pura y noble que jamás podría haber conocido de no ser por la herida de una maldición que le rozó un costado provocando que la sangre le fuera algo escandalosa para todos menos para ella quien le salvó.

" No me molestaría en absoluto tener a una niña, amaría tener una niña las probabilidades que sea como tú son demasiado altas y eso me encanta, además tendríamos que pensar en otro nombre que no fuera Houdini ".

La ve reír levemente, sabe que lleva un pequeño diario donde anota sus cambios que ha tenido desde el primer momento que supo del bebé y le parece que ha sido desde el primer día incluso no le cuesta nada de trabajo saber que ha llegado a las conclusiones de que ambos tendrán una niña, nota como deja aquel pedazo de pan tostado mientras mete aquel sándwich en una bolsa de papel, adora y ama su matrimonio con Tina Goldstein.

" O podríamos pensar en si debería de estudiar en alguna universidad o en ilvermorny, ¿ en qué casa crees que estaría ella ? ".

Vagar sobre el futuro del bebé le parece algo tan animador, incluso cuando se esta abotonando su chaleco y toma una galleta, al parecer la receta de Queenie deberá obtenerla cuando antes, sus galletas le parecen tan buenas pero sabe que no tienen comparación a la manera en la que Tina suele cocinar para él raramente y cuando su profesión se lo permite.

" Thunderbird, en la misma casa que debiste de haber estado pero en cambio tuviste harvard, aunque no parece tan mala opción pero el tiempo lo dirá aún tenemos un par de años ".

Acaba de abrocharse el último botón de su chaleco, cuando ve como Tina le da aquella bolsa de papel con su almuerzo y desde luego su saco negro con el abrigo del mismo color, no duda en ponérselos, extrañará estar en casa por unas cuantas horas, pero ahora le sonríe a su esposa quien le rodea con su bufanda azul marino mientras le atrae poco a poco hacia ella.

" ¿ Qué haría sin ti, amor ? ".

Le parece tan cautivadora incluso cuando se inclina para darle un beso poco profundo y nada exigente no quiere conseguir alguna demora ante su ascenso aunque le encantaría hacerlo pero no puede permitírselo, aún cuando este beso le sabe tan dulce con un poco de mantequilla, se siente completamente derretido ante Tina.

" Eso podríamos discutir esta noche mientras tanto ve a conseguir tu nuevo ascenso y no olvides cuanto te amamos, aunque yo te amo un poco más que ella, ¿ de acuerdo, señor Graves ? ".

No duda en darle nuevamente un beso mientras toma aquella bolsa de papel, al separarse de ella la ve sonreír y levemente sonrojada recuerda la primera vez que le beso, se despide de ella finalmente esperando conseguir aquel ascenso de lo contrario aún tiene una cena esperándole justo en la sala de espera o en el consultorio de su esposa.


	9. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un desconocido dentro de la familia.

Es la primera vez que esta teniendo miedo en toda su vida, sabe que se ha despertado perfectamente bien entre las sábanas de seda blancas para ver que esta en la puerta algo que prácticamente consideraría un lobo, pelaje blanco pero con ojos azules, un azúl demasiado intenso para tratarse de un lobo, no recuerda jamás haber tenido una buena relación con lobos o perros, siempre les tuvo miedo, probablemente lo atribuye desde la infancia.

Intenta buscar su varita por la cama incluso por el buró de noche pero recuerda haberla dejado sobre el sillón de cuero rojo, antes de tropezar con Percival sobre su alfombra frente a la chimenea, recuerda vagamente seguir tropezando con él hasta llegar a su habitación pero no recuerda haber visto a tal criatura en particular y sin Percival a su lado creé que en cualquier momento podrá gritar para pedir ayuda.

Intenta estirar su mano derecha para alcanzar la camisa blanca de Percival, pero observando como aquella criatura es atenta a sus movimientos deja de intentar alcanzar la camisa que esta en el pie de la cama y se aferra a las sábanas blancas.

Desearía saber si esta en casa de Percival, ha venido tan pocas veces que no puede recordar haber visto a esta criatura ni rondar mucho menos merodeando por la propiedad en absoluto.

" Aquiles, ¿ qué haces aquí amigo ? ".

Observa a Percival quien ha entrado con una bandeja de plata, nota que ha preparado el desayuno incluso ha tenido el detalle de traerle una rosa blanca, pero nada de ello le puede quitar el miedo de aquella criatura la cual esta moviendo su cola ambos lados como si estuviera alegré de ver a Percival, se siente tan confundida.

" ¿ Quieres conocer a mamá ? ".

Lo escucha aullar y vaya si que le parece estar frente a un lobo de una raza demasiado desconocida, sabe que no tiene ninguna familiaridad con un labrador ni mucho menos con un pug en cuanto perros, por lo menos no le es una criatura mágica como un chupacabra o un matagot.

Pero ver a Percival como ha puesto aquella bandeja en el suelo mientras se sienta en la orilla le parece tan extraño pero le resulta encantador verlo usando sus pantalones de satín negro y sin usar alguna camisa, notando sus músculos incluso se siente pérdida al ver su abdomen, pero un aullido nuevamente la saca de sus dulces pensamientos y nuevamente presta atención ante aquella criatura.

" Aquiles ella es Tina, mi futura esposa y señora Graves así que debes de respetarla, Tina el es Aquiles, mi más leal amigo es un husky siberiano ".

Observa como aquella criatura lleva sus patas delanteras para apoyarlas sobre las piernas de Percival, incluso como Percival ha comenzado acariciarlo y lo ve mover animadamente su cola, nunca había visto tal raza de perro si es que no resulta ser la mezcla entre un perro y un lobo, pero en manos de Percival ya no le parece tan ofensivo como hace un par de minutos.

" ¿ Tienes un perro y no me habías dicho nada de el ? ".

No quiere escucharse como si fuera una traición y apenas se ha enterado de ello pero no puede evitarlo, jamás Percival le mencionó algo sobre tener como mascota a un perro que parece ser más un lobo y lo más probable que no sufra licantropía.

" Era una sorpresa que Aquiles ha arruinado, no era parte del plan pero creeme no es peligroso ".

Aún así siente que se ha apoyado completamente en la cabecera de aquella cama, pero ve como la criatura llamada Aquiles por Percival decide llevar sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros, lo ve sonreír como si estuviera encantado por el pequeño gesto de Aquiles, lo ve tan alargado que vaya le parece el perro más enorme de toda su vida.

Pero ahora que ha salido un poco de su miedo se detiene analizar cada palabra que ha usado de presentación Percival ante Aquiles, lo cual le parece un nombre demasiado particular tratándose de un perro.

" ¿ Cuando te he dado el sí de quiero casarme contigo ? Y principalmente, ¿ cómo terminaste teniendo un lobo como mascota ? ".

Observa una sonrisa entre labios de Percival incluso lo ve recostarse en la cama teniendo en cuenta que Aquiles ha empezado a subir a la cama para recostarse sobre él, pero aún así la sigue observando, no le importa que Percival le este acariciando el cuello, creé que es un buen momento para correr y desaparecer en el callejón más cercano a casa para ser auxiliada por Queenie.

" Primero despejemos las dudas sobre Aquiles, no es un lobo como todos creen, tiene el aspecto de ser uno pero no tiene aquellos afilados colmillos además estaba emocionado por conocerte y ha estropeado algo, ¿ no es así, Aquiles ? ".

Le parece algo tenebroso ver como Percival ha llevado sus manos al hocico de Aquiles, quien aún no ha dejado de mirarla, pero nota como parece separarse de Percival para acercarse a ella, pero él le detiene recostándose esta vez encima de el.

" Un grupo de no-majs en Alaska querían sacrificarlo por tener una virilidad pequeña en comparación de las costumbres, ellos siempre buscan tener crías con demasiada virilidad y Aquiles no cumplía con las características necesarias y cuando lo vi durante una pequeña excursión no dudé en intercambiarlo por unas cuantas monedas de oro y aquí esta Aquiles ".

Ahora tiene un par de dudas pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hombre fuera bueno con los animales y que incluso salvará aquella criatura semejante, si lo piensa bien no le es tanto una locura.

" ¿ Por qué le llamaste Aquiles ? ".

Observa como Aquiles presiona a Percival para liberarse lo cual esta consiguiendo demasiado bien, ahora es cuando siente que debe huir pero si bien recuerda lo que siempre su papá le aconsejaba al estar frente a un perro...

“ Nunca le muestres miedo, ellos suelen percibir el miedo así que nunca lo sientas cuando estas con ellos de lo contrario podrían ser agresivos contigo ”.

Espera que el consejo de su papá funcione de lo contrario tiene una buena historia que contar del por que Percival tuvo prohibido tener más mascotas en casa.

" No lo sé, me pareció un buen nombre, había pensado en llamarlo Merlín o Mercy pero cuando usas tanto aquellas expresiones sabía que lo tendría frente a mi en cualquier momento, por lo cual creó que me decidí por Aquiles ".

Y si le parece algo tierno ver como Aquiles sigue arrastrándose por toda la cama hasta estar frente a ella, aún parece seguirla examinando, como si la juzgará para saber si es digna ante su dueño o no.

" ¿ Así es con todas, señor Graves ? ".

Escucha una leve risa de él, pero Aquiles no ha dejado de mirarla por lo cual cree que sería correcto acariciarlo, para así entablar una amistad teniendo en cuenta que visitará un poco más la casa de Percival que un armario de escobas o su departamento al verse atrapados más de dos veces por Queenie y no quiere pasar más penas, así que decide por acariciar su oreja izquierda suavemente.

" No, eres la única que conoce señorita Goldstein, pero le agradas y no dudó en que no tardará en amarte ".

Lo observa sacar la lengua y escuchar como su cola pega una y otra vez contra el colchón al parecer si le agrada como dice Percival, ya no le da tanto miedo para seguir acariciando su oreja izquierda por completo le parece que tiene demasiado pelaje para tener un aspecto de lobo y el blanco no le favorece tanto para ser aterrador, continúa ahora llevando su mano para acariciar su cuello cuando siente la lengua de Aquiles sobre su mejilla izquierda y nuevamente, obteniendo tres lamidas.

Si le parece divertido y no ha podido evitar reírse por ello.

" Aquiles, ella es mi chica, debes de respetarla pequeña sandijuela ".

Recuerda haber tenido un gato como mascota el cual huyo de casa después de un par de meses al parecer no le agradaba en absoluto que lo bañara cada semana.

Sigue acariciando el cuello de Aquiles cuando siente un listón sobre su cuello, no lo ha logrado notar por el pelaje y por él pequeño ancho del listón sus dedos siguen recorriendo aquel listón para toparse con un nudo y en el sentir primero algo frío y circular, sigue con el tacto para saber que es un anillo, lleva su otra mano a donde ha localizado el nudo, de alguna forma lo ha logrado desatar al no ser un nudo demasiado fuerte, observa aquel listón blanco del cual cuelga lo que podría familiarizar con un anillo de compromiso.

" Se suponía que iba a traerte el desayuno, compartiríamos un par de besos y llamaría Aquiles para proponerte matrimonio, pero nunca sucede como uno lo planea, así que iré al punto antes de arruinar nuestro momento, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sólo en compañía tuya, no me imaginó ni puedo hacerlo con nadie más que no seas tú, eres lo que necesitó y quiero por el resto de mi vida, sería un honor que aceptarás ser mi esposa y para ello quiero preguntarte Porpentina Esther Goldstein, ¿ quieres concederme el honor de ser mi esposa ? ".

Sostener su anillo de compromiso y al haber escuchado cada palabra atentamente de Percival le parece la pedida de matrimonio más perfecta incluso cuando se ha debido a la pequeña intrusión de Aquiles quien apenas ha logrado conocer y vaya que lo esta empezando amar por haber arruinado los planes de Percival de los cuales debió calcularlos perfectamente.

Lo observa con sus cejas completamente fruncidas y su rostro ya todo un poema al querer escuchar su decisión, sabe que no es nada difícil conocer su respuesta.

" Debe de sentirse halagado señor Graves al aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, ¡ sí, quiero casarme contigo ! ".

Desearía haber sentido los labios de Percival sobre sus mejillas y no otra lamida en su mejilla por parte de Aquiles quien no ha dudado en aullar en su oreja.

" Me siento más que completamente halagado señorita Goldstein por aceptar mi pedida de matrimonio desastrosa ". 

Ve como Percival ha logrado acercarse a ella para besarle le parece demasiado romántico su momento si no fuera por que esta sintiendo como Aquiles se esta metiendo entre ambos, prácticamente es lo que les esta obligando a separarse, lográndolo.

" Eres un chico malo Aquiles, debo demostrarle a mamá todo mi agradecimiento por casarse conmigo y aceptarte dentro de la familia, se me han ocurrido un par de ideas maravillosas señorita Goldstein ".

Pero al parecer Aquiles prefiere recostarse sobre ella, notando una sonrisa nerviosa en Percival al mismo tiempo que se ha inclinado para besarle nuevamente esta vez siendo un poco más lento y demasiado dulce para ella.

[ ... ]

No entiende por que Percival ha conjurado un imperius sobre Aquiles siempre que debe de bañarlo pero esta vez le parece un poco más diferente ya que no tuvo que conjurar ningún imperius todo lo contrario a ello Aquiles le ha hecho caso y le esta esperando en la tina, pero Percival no parece tan feliz de ver Aquiles apuntó de tomar su baño.

" ¿ Sucede algo, señor Graves ? ".

Es la primera vez que bañará a Aquiles y le parece tan raro que no haga ningún intentó por huir según lo que ha escuchado de Percival esta pequeña criatura es demasiado escurridiza cuando se trata de baños pero esta viendo todo lo contrario, claramente tiene sus dudas ante el comportamiento de Aquiles.

" Sólo basta con ver lo traidor que es Aquiles, disfrutas demasiado de las manos de mi prometida, ¿ verdad ? ".

Para tal interacción entre Percival y Aquiles jura por la barba de merlín que Aquiles siempre le responde con aullidos más de lo que hubiera pensado, a veces es como si estuviera ante una conversación.

" Y como si fuera poco Aquiles es quien se ha vuelto territorial contigo, me he dado cuenta de sus intenciones y no me quitarás a Tina, pequeña bola de pelos ".

Nuevamente ahí esta otro aullido pero más largo, se divierte viendo como Percival discute con Aquiles, le parece algo tan gracioso pero si bien ahora esta empeñada en dejarlo limpio después de llevarlo al parque vaya que Aquiles término siendo el desastre entre ellos al jugar a las atrapadas, se llena sus manos de jabón mientras empieza por sus orejas.

" ¿ Quién es un buen lobo ? ".

Sabe que lo ha preguntado sólo para molestar a Percival quien siempre dice...

“ No es un lobo... Olvidalo ”.

Pero esta vez no obtuvo alguna respuesta de Percival pero si de Aquiles quien ha rozado su cabeza contra su pecho, le parece un perro demasiado encantador y le es difícil entender como Percival consiguió adiestrarlo tan bien que ciertamente no usa correa para ir al parque, pero sigue con su trabajo centrándose ahora en el cuello.

" Juró Aquiles que si continuas mostrando esa expresión de satisfacción dormiras en el jardín ".

Sigue empeñada en conseguir que este limpio pero se le ha ocurrido una pequeña idea que puede lamentar más tarde o gozarla para si misma.

" Percy necesitó tú ayuda un momento, puedes venir por favor ".

Lo ve hacer una leve mueca, como si fuera ayudar al enemigo, pero no puede reírse antes de tiempo, comparte una mirada de complicidad con Aquiles, esta seguro que lo hará, y ciertamente lo ha visto ver como tira a Percival, así que cree tener una idea algo planificada e incluso la ayuda.

" ¿ En qué necesitas mi ayuda, Teenie ? ".

No puede fastidiarse tan rápido cuando ella le ha llamado “ Percy ” le es algo justo que le responda con “ Teenie ” como suele llamarle Queenie, sabe que ella también se reirá de esto, lo va pensar tanto, pero no puede distraerse.

" Necesitó que enjabones Aquiles en sus patas delanteras, ¿ crees poder hacerlo, cariño ? ".

Lo ve asentir, observa como Aquiles se sacude levemente por un momento empapando ambos no se va quejar cuando quiere que todo suceda exactamente como lo ha idealizado, pero ve a Percival apuntó de ponerse en cuclillas cuando Aquiles ha puesto sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros.

" Hey amigo baja tus patas me estas mojando ".

Simplemente observa como Aquiles parece aferrarse a él para tirarlo y ella sólo le da un pequeño empujón a Percival para tirarlo en aquella bañera, no puede evitar reírse al ver como Percival ha caído en el agua, observa como Aquiles sale de la bañera para ponerse rápidamente detrás de ella, observando como Percival se ha sentado en aquella bañera mientras lleva sus dos manos hacia su rostro para quitarse la espuma.

" ¿ Necesitas ayuda, dulce Percy ? ".

Se acerca cuidadosamente aquella bañera, encontrándose con la mirada de Percival, sus profundos ojos de color café no le dicen en absoluto lo que puede pensar.

Da una mirada rápida a Aquiles, lo nota echado en el suelo y con ambas patas delanteras cubriéndole aquellos increíbles ojos azules, como si supiera que ambos están en grandes problemas, observa como extiende su mano, si bien no va permitir que la engañé por lo cual ella decide hacerlo por si mismo, mete primero su pie izquierdo sintiendo el agua tibia.

" ¡ Aguamenti ! ".

Escucha de Percival sintiendo prácticamente como si aquella bañera se hubiera vaciado sobre ella aunque claramente con agua fría, no puede evitar sentir un leve temblor en sus manos y sentarse sobre la orilla de aquella bañera.

Observa a Percival quien se ha empezado a reír sabe que eso es jugar sucio más cuando tiene su varita en mano, luciendo como si fuera el amo del mundo, recuerda hace un par de días haber lanzado la varita de Percival al aire para que fuera atrapada por Aquiles y vaya que si demostró ser un buen perro.

Así que decide lanzarle el agua de aquella bañera sin importarle que con ello le lancé espuma, ve como ha tragado un poco de espuma y no puede evitar reírse pero al mismo tiempo logra acercarse a Percival intentando tomar su varita, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones por que lo ve estirar más su mano izquierda, presiona sus piernas contra la suyas y sabe que su pecho esta rozando contra el rostro de Percival pero se siente tan cerca de tomar aquella varita y hacer de las suyas.

Logra atrapar aquella varita entre manos y la alza triunfalmente cuando ve que Percival intenta recuperarla la mueve de un lado a otro, pero al parecer no se va rendir ya que le esta haciendo cosquillas, no quiere reírse pero le es imposible no hacerlo.

" Devuelveme mi varita señorita Goldstein ".

Niega rotundamente hacerlo, pero las cosquillas de Percival parecen ser su perdición, intenta moverse pero sabe que están haciendo un desastre de agua cuando escucha como cae el agua de la bañera, aunque siente un leve tirón y vaya ya no siente la varita.

" ¡ Aquiles ! ".

Escucha como exclama Percival, al parecer su cómplice es quien le arrebatado la varita, pero las cosquillas no se detienen, y ahora esta estallando en carcajadas, quiere detenerlo, pero le es curioso escuchar como ha empezado a llorar Aquiles.

" Perro tonto no le estoy haciendo daño a mamá, suelta mi varita ".

Aún así ante el llanto de Aquiles, no se detiene Percival ante sus cosquillas, sabe que Aquiles siempre llora y rasguña las puertas cuando le hace cosquillas, pero se ve distraída al sentir como Aquiles intenta interponerse entre ella y Percival.

" Esta bien dejó de hacerle cosquillas a mamá, pero devuelveme mi varita ".

Y le parece algo extraño que Aquiles prefiera huir con la varita de Percival la cual trae en su hocico, saliendo rápidamente del baño, sabe que habrá un gran desastre en toda la casa cuando ellos dos decidan salir de aquella bañera.

" ¡ Por la barba de merlín esperó que te coman esta vez los elfos ! ".

Se ve distraída al sentir la mano de Percival en su cintura pero lo ve tan sonriente, sabe que sólo esta intentando ahuyentar a Aquiles.

" Señora Graves, creó que debemos arreglar unos asuntos pendientes ".

Quiere sumergirse en el agua, no puede encontrarse más que nerviosa ante las palabras de Percival y como le ha sujetado su cintura, ahora duda por completo de la buena lealtad de Aquiles.


	10. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Quiere confiar un poco en alguien más que no sea su propia sombra, tener una confidente que le importe cada pequeña confidencia suya incluso el más sencillo detalle no alguien que le haga callar y mantener su concentración detrás de un escritorio, mantener una fiel compañera incluso para cometer un crimen saber que tendrá alguien en quien apoyarse y que él puede hacer lo mismo pero sobre todo busca amar.

Esta cansado de terminar amando para odiarse así mismo a tal grado de reencontrarse con quien es realmente y no la fachada que todos conocen, no quiere ser más abandonado ante los momentos más difíciles cuando más necesita aferrarse alguien.

“ Toda mi vida mantuve el odio y no di lo mejor de mí ”.

Mantuvo aquellas palabras dentro de su mente repitiendo una tras otra vez, intentando averiguar que no había sido un desperdicio del todo su juventud y casi su adultez, teniendo en cuenta lo que no había experimentado y quiere vivir no desea tener algún arrepentimiento de no haber realizado todo lo que desea.

Aún cuando camina entre los pasillos del ministerio ante las altas horas de la noche percibe en la mirada de sus aurores una desconfianza y pérdida de respeto en absoluto permaneciendo como una huella permanente el recuerdo de Grindelwald.

Esta vez no quiere perderse en algún bar para después terminar olvidando la dirección de su propia casa, ni tampoco buscar consuelo ajeno en alguna bruja cuyo único interés puede terminar siendo su cartera o revelar algún secreto del congreso de lo contrario nadie se interesaría por él, no basta con lo que siente por si mismo para estar completo, sabe que falta alguien en su vida.

No es la primera vez que se hace esto así mismo estar sentado en el banquillo de acusados intentando esforzarse por sentir el lugar que todos señalan para él e intenta recuperar la confianza de si mismo, saber que no fue alguien débil ni tampoco para sentir la sensación inexistente de la tortura a la cual fue sometido por Grindelwald y sus secuaces.

Estira sus dedos manteniendo la concentración necesaria por alcanzar su varita pero le es imposible un dolor que no es físico sino mental lo impide obligándolo a mantener nuevamente cerrada la palma de su mano izquierda sería una vergüenza para su familia y más para si mismo si creyera todo lo que hablan de él.

Un pequeño arrastre de una suela contra el mármol provoca que sus sentidos se pongan en alerta, observando la habitación para encontrarse con su auror recientemente reincorporada, teniendo en cuenta que reconoce la disculpa que le debe Phina.

Le parece que estaba apuntó de irse a casa, su abrigo abotonado refleja el mal clima que debe estar haciendo afuera al igual que ver como oculta sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del mismo abrigo le provoca plantearse sobre sus guantes si los olvidó en un descuido o simplemente nunca ha comprado un par, fue tanto tiempo el cual estuvo ausente.

" No deberías de estar haciéndote esto señor ".

Quiere creer que no le tuteo del todo y nota que le guarda respeto, aún sus recuerdos parecen un poco dispersos y no tiene nada fijo del todo a veces necesita repetirse su mismo nombre sin negar que tiene una memoria privilegiada la cual no parece estar demasiado al día después de meses y hasta el detalle más pequeño parece escaparse de su memoria.

No quiere detener más a la auror pero es la única que parece preocupada porque este justamente altas horas sentado en un banquillo sin ser juzgado por alguien más que por si mismo.

Tampoco le concierne el daño que puede provocarse así mismo pero no puede juzgar cuando le esta deteniendo de seguir provocándose más daño.

" Podrías decirme tú nombre nuevamente por favor ". 

Tiene el pequeño recuerdo de haber visto una foto suya en el periódico de hace un mes ante la hazaña histórica que protagonizó al detener a Grindelwald con ayuda de un magizoologo pero su nombre le es difícil de encontrarlo entre sus recuerdos, conoce su apellido pero no recuerda su nombre y teme cometer un error más para dar una buena razón por la cual debe ser juzgado.

La nota un poco tímida y la mirada baja por momentos le parece que no le encanta ser la luz de atención y que prefiere más la discreción entre sombras.

Alguna vez sintió que era una sombra más entre las penumbras, más de una vez se ocultó para obtener pistas o información de algún criminal y entiende que prefiera permanecer así en lo más práctico siendo anónima pero manteniendo el valor necesario para encarar.

" Goldstein ".

Siente un poco de alivió, conocía su apellido pero no es lo que quiere realmente quiere saber su nombre, durante todo el día que permaneció entre los pasillos del congreso o sentado detrás de su escritorio nadie se detuvo a preguntar por su vida personal ni para sugerir algo.

Quiso creer que había alguien a quien le importaba dentro del congreso una buena razón para seguir en la vida que tenía pero no la encontró y le resulta tan extrañó que alguien ajeno a su propio círculo detuviera sus pendientes y preocupaciones por detenerse.

" No quiero tú apellido sino tú nombre de pila ".

Al parecer la incómodo al ver como acomodaba un pequeño mechón de su frente para llevarlo atrás de su oreja, da la impresión que esta meditando el si debe revelar su nombre o mentir, conoce aquella mirada.

Nuevamente oculta su mano izquierda en su bolsillo, no puede creer que no sienta si hace frío o no en esta habitación puede culpar a su percepción de esto acostumbrarse aquel calabozo en el cual fue un prisionero lo cambio en gran parte no sabría distinguir la humedad de la calidez.

" Tina ".

Definitivamente no cree que su nombre sea tan cortó por el tiempo que se tomó el querer decirle, no quiere cometer alguna indiscreción si revisa su expediente por lo cual prefiere escucharlo directamente de su auror antes de tomar otras medidas.

Se repite así mismo el corto nombre que le dio y su inquietud es mayor por averiguar cual puede ser su nombre, no le parece que tenga un nombre común ni extravagante no cree que alguien más podría superar el segundo nombre que mantiene ocultó de toda la comunidad mágica.

" No me parece que sea un nombre completo, necesitó tú nombre verdadero, no creó que tú nombre sea Christina, Martina, Valentina o Juventina, ¿ cierto ? ".

Un poco de rubor en las mejillas de su auror le provoca cierta sensación agradable incluso un poco de encantó así mismo pero no quiere avergonzar a su auror por revelar su propio nombre.

Quiso darse una pequeña idea aunque le parece que no acertó todo lo contrario a ello que se equivocó de no ser así no tendría caso alguno el rubor que provocó.

" Mi nombre es Porpentina ".

Agradable y dulce nombre es lo que piensa, no es sencillo pero tampoco demasiado extravagante se atrevería a decir que es perfecto, aunque no puede decir todo lo que piensa sería un gran atrevimiento de su parte a pesar que todavía esta desperdiciando el tiempo de ella.

Quiere sonreír pero la tristeza que mantiene día con día se lo impide, no quiere ser frío sino demostrar que puede ser alguien cálido y con sentimientos no el mago al cual juzgan con la punta del pie.

" Es misterioso pero cautivador ".

Esta asegurándose de repetir para si mismo el nombre de su auror no esta dispuesto a cometer algún error si un día de estos debe de reconocer su labor como auror, sabe que es tarde para estar dentro del congreso y lejos de casa cuando mañana es la misma rutina con sus variantes.

Sabe que es demasiado amable para permanecer en la entrada y no ser descortés para dejarlo sólo como si estuviera ante un enfermo mental como todos acostumbran hacer.

" Bien Porpentina creó que debes de estar en casa el ministerio seguirá aún aquí después de todo ".

Tiene cuidado al levantarse del banquillo a veces suele perder el equilibrio y en consecuencia maldecir en voz alta a Grindelwald tanto Abernathy por las múltiples torturas a las cuales fue sometido. 

Observa como se despide, una forma agradable y tímida para alguien que estuvo durante meses en circunstancias difíciles teniendo en cuenta la pesadilla que debió de ser para ella tener a Phina pisándole los talones ante la falta que cometió al defender a un joven de las manos de su madre.

Si tiene el extrañó presentimiento que puede toparse con ella un día de estos dentro del congreso pero también que esto se debió a su amabilidad o lástima que la convenció de hablarle, intenta alejar cada pensamiento pero sólo logra sentirse más abrumado ante los viejos recuerdos y opta sólo por marcharse.

[ ... ]

No recuerda la última vez que tuvo una relación sería ni si alguien despertó algún sentimiento, cada relación le parecía tan difícil solía ser quien terminaba siendo lastimado ante la falta de expresión de si mismo incluso era juzgado con la palabra seco, las comparaciones ante su frialdad y poco después la responsabilidad de ser director y mano derecha de Phina conllevó a recordar sus palabras...

“ Nuestro propósito no es amar ni buscar la más mínima distracción tenemos la obligación del proteger al débil ”.

Simplemente no experimentó ni se tentó al sentimiento de amar pero ahora que es consciente de su realidad le parece que fue tonto detenerse en su propia vida, la comunidad que alguna vez le protegió lo señala de criminal inclusive de haber desertado lo cual no es así.

Esta cansado de ser el enemigo que falta por ser juzgado y encerrado incluso que debería de estar en Azkaban, sus manos se sienten atadas al pasado no quiere odiar más del odio que ya tiene en toda su vida, ahora desea amar para amar, aprender de aquel sentimiento, conocer y saber que se puede sufrir por algo sincero sin ambición alguna.

Permaneció siendo ignorante de si mismo hasta ahora que presentó de manera formal su renuncia no quiere altas condecoraciones ni honores cuando fue investigado al fondo, mantuvo una lealtad y confianza la cual creé que es hora de cambiar por algo que merezca la pena sufrir.

" Señor Graves tiene una visita ".

Estaba apuntó de comenzar por abrir las cajas donde guardó toda una vida dentro del ministerio y conseguir un lugar para cada objeto dentro de su propia mansión, pero al observar la expresión de Clay su elfo doméstico no lo engañaba al verlo sorprendido, nunca recibía visitas y si lo hacía nadie tenía la amabilidad ni el respetó por presentarse de una forma cordial.

Apenas logra asentir mientras suelta la tapa de la primera caja, no busca ser un ermitaño sino un anfitrión decente como fue educado.

" Se fue sin despedirse de nadie ni de mí, señor ".

Tuvo serios problemas al buscar que tuviera un ascenso pero al final del día consiguió que Phina la promoviera era el mínimo favor que podía concederle después de años, confirma que no esta por amabilidad ni lástima sino por estimación, nunca cruzó más de dos palabras o simplemente ordenes con ella pero una pequeña conversación parecía ser todo.

No le parece que sea un reclamó ni tampoco una crítica a su falta pero no pensó hacerlo para ser atacado o que fuera tachado de cobarde por no permanecer más como director de seguridad mágica ahora sabe que tiene otras prioridades las cuales nunca pensó que podían existir.

" A nadie le importó si me marché después de todo nadie notó mi ausencia ".

Una dura crítica para si mismo ahora logró reflexionar acerca de lo que sucedió con Grindelwald como fue su blanco no por ser débil sino por la vida que tenía tan perfecta y cerrada de cualquier contacto con algún ser viviente para reconocer que si alguna vez considero a Phina como una amiga sabe que ahora es una amistad de haber sido su amiga se habría dado cuenta que no era quien fingía ser Grindelwald y habría quedado al descubierto demasiado pronto.

Se siente tonto ante sus palabras pues considera que también Tina se las tomó demasiado personal al permanecer en silencio y ahora es lo que más odia estar en silencio.

" Perdón, ¿ quieres una taza de café o té ? ".

No sabe ni él mismo a causa de que se disculpa por ser mal anfitrión, mal jefe, falta de buenos modales, deja de prestar atención a las cajas para observar a su invitada, quien nuevamente esta protegida por su abrigo y demasiada ropa para el crudo invierno.

Esta vez no la tutea del todo sino le parece que fue un poco más directo, lucha por demostrar quien es sin ocultarse, ¿ a quién le importa ?, puede ser ella piensa por un instante.

" Un vaso de agua estaría bien señor ".

Observa a Clay moverse apresuradamente por un segundo pensó que debía de hacerlo el mismo y se encuentra tan perdido intentar formar una conversación que no sea sobre asuntos del ministerio o política.

No quiere estar sólo ni que se marche pues nota sus movimientos un poco nerviosos como si estuviera cuestionando que estar ahí no es correcto, intenta buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que no obtuvo y logró plantearse, ¿ por qué no se despidió de ella ?.

" Quiero un nuevo comienzo ".

Le es difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras sólo había logrado conocer una vida dentro del ministerio nunca profundizó más el querer ser un buen hijo, amigo, vecino, novio, esposo, amante incluso padre, ahora quiere conocer.

Necesitaba perderse para reencontrarse y saber lo que quería también darse cuenta con quien contaba realmente, se decepcionó definitivamente sí.

" Me llamó Percival Graves y es un gusto conocerte Tina ".

Se acerca cuidadosamente intentando aprender mientras le extiende su mano izquierda para estrecharla, le resulta un poco extraño esto pero más el sentir como le corresponde, sintiendo la calidez de su mano contra la suya.

Esta vez no oculta su nerviosismo quiere sentir cada emoción que le aporte la vida, pensar tantas veces que se esforzó por no sentir nada ahora sabe que no fue vida y que con esto no podía ser más útil al congreso.

" ¿ Es muy en serio el nuevo comienzo, señor ? ".

Necesita una respuesta que no resulte ser locura aún cuando se mantuvo perfectamente cuerdo dentro de aquel calabozo, aprendiendo de si mismo para darse esta oportunidad.

Aunque Phina tachó su renuncia de locura le demostró lo inútil que resultaba ser para el congreso, ya no era más frío y antipático, había demostrado que lograba quebrarse.

" Agua pidió la hermosa bruja ".

Deja de estrechar su mano ante la interrupción de Clay quien parece demasiado entretenido contemplando a Tina, quien acepta aquel vaso de agua mientras le sonríe.

No esta sorprendido por la belleza subestimada, comprende que nadie se detiene a valorar alguien por el interior y siempre pueden basarse ante el exterior lo cual suele ser el peor error que alguien podría cometer ante el conocer.

" Gracias ".

Puede tener un pequeño gusto por ser quien le sirva un próximo vaso de agua y obtener tal forma de agradecimiento.

No sabe cuanto tiempo la observado para sentirse un tonto y poco ruborizado como si fuera un joven ante el primer acercamiento a una bruja, probablemente así es comenzando de nuevo se repite así mismo.

" Debo de irme el descansó esta apuntó de terminar señor y nuevamente gracias ".

Esta observándola incluso las puntas de sus mechones y la forma en que se ondula su cabello, podría permanecer así, en el pasado no se habría detenido a observar a nadie ni en la mañana siguiente incluso se hubiera visto forzado al intentar obtener algún secreto como moneda de cambio y se habría repetido así mismo que lo hacía por el bien de la comunidad.

Si obtuvo grandes secretos que ayudaron a mantener la seguridad y bienestar de todos, aún cuando los amantes solían reprochar su falta de confidencialidad nunca mostró sentimiento alguno ni lástima, no se siente orgulloso por su pasado ni la forma que fue forjando una reputación despiadada y malvada para la mayoría.

[ ... ]

Esta horrorizado de sentir que puede manchar alguien inocente y pulcro, aún cuando mantiene una cierta paciencia por buscar una actividad recreativa se encuentra en la orilla del muelle sosteniendo una caña de pescar esperando a un victimario.

Reflexiona sobre todas sus relaciones, ninguna fue dulce ni tuvo buenos recuerdos, comparando una tras otra cree que fue mal en peor, ninguna relación fue perfecta y tampoco llegó a conocer el amor ni sentir una pequeña parte de ello, no puede evitar pensar en la auror Goldstein a quien no a logrado comparar con alguien pues definitivamente cree que es superior a cada bruja que a conocido en toda su vida.

No siente que fuera inteligente el tener un lago artificial en el patio trasero de su mansión, pero esta un poco hartó de esperar prefiere dejar aquella caña y continuar pensando en ella.

Escucha un leve crujido de la madera y sus sentidos se encuentran en alerta, esta sin su varita creyendo que su hogar era el lugar más seguro de todos para estar tranquilo pero entre más escucha el crujir se vuelve rápidamente hacía atrás para darse cuenta que definitivamente era en quien pensaba.

" Auror Goldstein es un verdadero placer tenerla aquí ".

Nota como le saluda desde lejos pero algo le parece extrañó en ella al estar cargando un bulto entre brazos podría sentarse y esperar pero no esta dispuesto a que su invitada esperé tanto tiempo.

Apenas percibe la densa niebla que continúa en el jardín de su casa, la observa en su abrigo gris y no puede evitar hacer contacto con su mirada pero también se siente un poco tentado por averiguar lo que sostiene.

" Creó que esta visita no es por cortesía señor Graves, estoy buscando un hogar para este pequeño cachorro mi casera no me permite tener ninguna criatura dentro del departamento ".

La ve descubrir aquel bulto el cual esta cubierto por una manta rosa, revelando un pequeño cachorro de color blanco, lo ve dormido como si estuviera complacido por estar en los brazos de ella y no quiere sentirse envidioso de un cachorro.

Tal vez en una circunstancia ajena así mismo se habría negado de conocer a tal criatura y mantener un poco de seriedad absoluta pero ahora le resulta un poco difícil no sentir ternura por el cachorro.

" ¿ Cuál es su nombre ? ".

Extiende sus manos para tomar aquel cachorro, si logró despertarlo y definitivamente lo siente temblar al igual que lo ve observando su entorno cuidadosamente.

No quiere pensar en un nombre pues no encontraría uno agradable que le gustará para tal cachorro simplemente siente que sería pésimo nombrarlo y en cambio esta dispuesto aceptar la opción que le presente sin cuestionar.

" Eso depende de usted señor ".

Sonríe un poco entre labios nuevamente las formalidades están presente entre ellos lo cual le parece un poco gracioso, sabe que aceptado tener el cachorro más no que le quiere dar un nombre.

Observa a Tina, quien le parece que esta mañana luce perfecta y siente que si continúa así puede provocarle una mala impresión de si mismo.

" Ya veo lo conservó con dos condiciones, ¿ te parece ? ".

No quiere más formalidades pues sabe que no se encuentran más en el congreso y nunca trato de una forma directa con ella ni tampoco estaba tentando en depositar su confianza.

La ve asentir, nunca pensó que aceptaría pues tampoco pensó en que cedería tan fácilmente todo lo contrario imaginaba ahora piensa seriamente en dos condiciones las cuales no parezcan fuera de lugar.

" La primera es que le pongas nombre al cachorro y la segunda sólo llámame Percival ".

Acomoda al cachorro en su hombro izquierdo, acariciando el pelaje de este, siente sus patas moverse un poco como si estuviese inseguro de que no lo esta sosteniendo bien pero lo hace.

Nuevamente siente temblar aquel cachorro sobre su hombro y teme que tenga frío, avanza un poco invitándola entrar a la mansión después de todo es su invitada.

" ¿ Glasgow ? ".

Dudaría un poco del nombre pero le agrada al igual que su compañía al continuar caminando por el jardín para adentrarse a la mansión, asiente ante el nombre para el pequeño cachorro.

[ ... ]

Tiene un compañero fiel y firme ante cualquier lugar que se mueva de la mansión Glasgow no duda en moverse para ir detrás de él aún cuando se mueve un poco torpe inclusive lento ante su tamaño le parece adorable pero más tener las visitas de Tina, definitivamente se encuentra preparando a su pequeño amigo para dar un paseó por el parque.

Se sorprende un poco al ver como aquella bola blanca de su pequeño amigo corre apresuradamente a la puerta principal como si notará un aroma familiar que él no logra percibir del todo incluso cuando rasca la puerta apresuradamente esta vez se ocupa él de abrir la puerta y entiende la emoción de Glasgow.

" ¿ Una semana muy ocupada ? ".

La ve asentir mientras la observa tomar entre brazos al pequeño cachorro, siente un poco de envidia al ver las atenciones de cariño que obtiene Glasgow.

No logró verla durante un par días y odia admitir que la extrañó demasiado, al igual que sus conversaciones aún por muy mundanas que parecieran le encantaba escuchar su voz y las críticas que suele hacer.

" ¿ Acaso me extrañó, Glas ? ".

Realmente no busca admitir ni expresar que la extrañó, ni quiere darle gran importancia pero se esfuerza por contener cada pequeña emoción.

Toma la correa del centro de mesa pero la nota perfectamente sentada en el sillón familiar acariciando a Glasgow mientras se retiraba el abrigo para dejarlo a un lado.

" Creó que nos quedamos esta vez, ¿ cierto, Glas ? ".

Esta vez se encuentra más que ignorado y opta por dejar nuevamente la correa en su lugar sin la más mínima atención de preguntar la razón por la cual se quedan esta vez, debió desvelarse es lo más probable piensa.

Una misión rutinaria, mantener una guardia, no es ajeno a los protocolos del congreso al igual que conoce la rutina de un jefe de aurores, en este caso es jefa, no se arrepiente de su última negociación con Phina de lo contrario siempre la habría tenido como auror cuando tiene más potencial.

" ¿ Cómo esta tú hermana ? ".

Sólo una vez logró conocer a Queenie Goldstein pero nunca trató con ella ni le pidió alguna taza de té, por lo poco o mucho que sabe acerca de la relación entre hermanas sabe que es fabulosa al igual que existe un amor incondicional entre ellas algo que nunca llegó a conocer al verse privado de ser hijo único.

" Con deseos por conocer a su cuñado ".

Un pequeño escalofrío le es inevitable de sentir incluso sonrojarse un poco ante una broma inocente, nunca tanteo un terreno sentimental, ve lo joven, dulce y amable que es incluso la tiene como una bruja que sobre sale por encima de las demás alguien perfecta en todos los sentidos por quien no dudaría en recibir una maldición de ser necesario.

No piensa tanto en la diferencia abismal de edad que existe entre ellos cuando presiente que puede tener los mismos sentimientos los cuales nunca pensó que tenía y podría llegar a sentir aunque opta por ser indiferente.

" Me alegró por ti y el señor Scamander ".

Logra ver en ella cierto brilló en sus ojos al escucharla hablar por sobre Newt Scamander, si bien mantenía la calma al sentir como discretamente solían rozar sus dedos entre si nunca tomó su mano como le gustaría pero se encontraba conforme.

Hace tiempo que dejó de verla como una niña, no se engaña cuando ve en ella una verdadera mujer en la cual esta todo lo que desea y adora, al pensar que puede arruinar todo en ella mantiene distancia y es indiferente como ahora.

" ¿ No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, señor ? ".

La indiferencia provoca daño ahora lo reconoce, Glasgow esta sobre las piernas de ella intentando entender lo que esta sucediendo entre ellos como si fuera un niño pequeño enmedio de una discusión entre padres.

Es ella en la única que podría confiar ante cualquier situación más que en su propia sombra, logró ser su confidente al igual que él ahora conoce hasta sus más penosos secretos, es quien se preocupa por él aparte de su elfo doméstico incluso la única que creé en él para saber que no es malvado como todos solían creer pero sobre todo a quien a visto como la única bruja que puede ser todo para él.

" Lo eres e incluso más que suficiente tanto para temer que no soy digno de ti para querer la vida que quiero compartir contigo ".

Permanece en silencio, sólo aquella criatura la esta observando, si llegó imaginarse una vida con ella ante las cotidianas rutinas que estaba acostumbrado a ver, a veces permanecían en la biblioteca leyendo, jugando con Glasgow y pocas veces aceptaba cenar pero le era maravilloso.

Cuando se planteaba el confesar sus sentimientos involuntariamente llegaba el pasado pecaminoso que había tenido, los horrores que cometió durante la primera guerra nunca vio la diferencia entre un auror o soldado en aquella época y desechaba todos sus planes por completo.

" ¿ Temes enamorarte de mí, señor ? ".

Más de una vez estuvo en aquella línea debatiéndose sobre si estaba enamorado, nunca había sentido algo así un mar de emociones inexplicables para si, a veces lograba un nerviosismo incomparable ante ella y más de una vez sentirse angustiado al ver un nuevo corte en sus brazos o mejillas a causa de un enfrentamiento contra un criminal.

Tiene demasiadas emociones para saber que era algo nuevo y que inclusive tiene miedo de llamarlo amor.

" Estoy enamorado de ti y tengo miedo de estarlo ".

Se encuentra tan expuesto por primera vez, no intenta ser fuerte ni frío esta intentando ser él por primera vez temiendo ser destruido por alguien más que por si mismo.

Es la primera vez que la observa un poco sorprendida pero con una sonrisa entre labios aún cuando continúa acariciando a su fiel amigo le parece que eran las palabras esperadas.

" También estoy enamorada de ti y tengo miedo de tú rechazó, nos completamos ¿ cierto ? ".

No dice palabra alguna, teme tantas cosas que su peor miedo es ahuyentarla de quien es, la ve tan segura de si misma por querer estar justamente ahí que ahuyenta cada pensamiento suyo, aprendido tantas cosas para saber que podría ser su compañera de crimen si lo deseará, no dudaría en aceptar y viceversa.

Confía en alguien más que en su propia sombra y reconoce lo que esta confiando su vida entera incluso su corazón, tiene ahora lealtad alguien más, amistad no lo cree pues tiene algo más que eso ahora incluso sabe que puede ser todo para ella.


	11. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener algo no tuyo pero ciertamente algo familiar en un futuro.

No le es raro encontrarse en un pequeño mercado ilegal donde puede encontrar cualquier posesión valiosa del mundo mágico que ha llegado de forma ilegal a New York de cualquier parte del mundo, simplemente se ha excusado con la idea de haber sido arrastrada por Queenie pero esta vez ha venido sola al saber que su hermana ciertamente debe estar coqueteando con cierto panadero y ella sólo finge no saber nada de ello.

Ha comprado unas cuantas baratijas según como lo vería cualquier mago o bruja, pero no ella, aunque ahora se encuentra admirando un retrato mágico, un hombre de edad mediana con aspecto demasiado serio y desde luego con una barba demasiado tupida castaña y de igual tono de cabello, pero nota lo elegante que viste y le recuerda a Percival Graves, aunque el fondo le parece que forma parte de una biblioteca y también que esta apoyado sobre un sillón de cuero negro.

Le parece un marco demasiado elegante además de su tallado en la madera y el color dorado que le hace resaltar si le parece único.

" ¿ Cuanto pide por el cuadro ? ".

Señala aquel retrato, ve al vendedor que es un elfo parece ser lo demasiado gruñón pero lo conoce demasiado bien en el mundo criminal de la magia, llamado Gedeón.

Observa aquel elfo analizar demasiado bien aquel retrato pero no espera que le saqué algún riñón ni intenta visualizar aquel cuadro en la chimenea de la casa, siempre que piensa en ello lamentablemente no consigue llevarse nada a casa por lo cual se despeja de cualquier pensamiento.

" Tres knut nadie quiere un viejo cuadro, lo tengo desde hace ocho meses y no he logrado sacar provecho alguno de el ".

Le parece un precio tan bajó que no duda hacerse de él incluso había pensado que efectivamente le costaría un riñón sin duda alguna pero lo ha conseguido.

Y así es como recuerda aquella mañana libre que había logrado conseguir pero ahora apuesto aquel retrato en su sillón individual observándolo fijamente siente que aquella mirada la ha visto en alguien le parece tan familiar, pero no puede adivinar quien puede ser.

" Tú pequeña niña no eres el horrible Gedeón, ¿ quién eres ? ".

Observa como aquel hombre se mueve lentamente de su posee formal, ahora puede sentir la mirada fija de aquel hombre, siente que hay familiaridad en alguien pero no logra dar con quien ciertamente, pero sabe que esta frente a un retrato encantado pero jura no haber visto alguna firma del autor de tal retrato ni tan siquiera una fecha detrás.

" Uhm... mi nombre es Porpentina Esther Goldstein, ¿ y supongo que tú debes de ser algún mago bueno ? ".

Le parece curioso estar frente algún retrato mágico si bien uno de los autores más destacados que ha visto sus obras por medio de revistas es de Leonardo Da Vinci donde destaca la Mona Lisa, una vieja bruja demasiado misteriosa para todos pero ciertamente a escuchado de un tal Picasso quien también se dedica hacer excelentes retratos pero lamenta no tener el suficiente presupuesto para ello, aunque en el fondo de su alma hubiera deseado ser retratada por el gran Vicent Van Gogh, pero en fin él se entregó a la locura y fue algo perdido inclusive había fallecido hace una década antes de su nacimiento.

" Oh esto es un insultó por la barba de merlín, ¿ por quién me tomas niña ?, soy el gran Gondulphus Graves, uno de los doce fundadores del congreso mágico de América y si estoy en lo correcto eres la famosa joven auror Tina Goldstein de la cual escuchado hablar últimamente desde hace seis años, ¿ cierto ? ".

Observa como aquel hombre el cual se dice llamar Gondulphus Graves ha tomado asiento en aquel sillón de cuero negro, conoce un viejo retrato del famoso Gondulphus Graves que esta justo en el pasillo que conduce a la oficina presidencial junto con los demás once fundadores pero si tuviera aquel retrato podría analizarlo con este y encontrar las similitudes para asegurarse si esta frente a uno de los fundadores y familiar directo de Percival Graves, siente como se detiene su corazón al sólo pensar en él.

" No es para tanto niña, he escuchado hablar demasiado de ti antes que aquel tipo suplantará a mi muchacho con una poderosa transfiguración por un momento creí que le mataría pero sólo lo encerró en casa y a nosotros nos mando con un contrabandista de arte, prácticamente la familia se ha esparcido ".

Así que ahí tiene un testigo silencioso de lo que sucedió con Percival Graves hace ocho meses y ciertamente no puede culparlo la mayoría pensó que había sido asesinado a manos de Gellert Grindelwald, pero no fue así y aún cuando lo encontraron no se ha atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por él.

" Dijiste que haz escuchado hablar demasiado de mi, ¿ quién ha hablado de mí en su casa, señor ? ".

Ahora se siente toda una detective en vez de una auror, observa como Gondulphus se cruza de piernas probablemente esta evaluando el entorno el también fue un auror como ella y prácticamente le debe que fundara el congreso.

" Nunca pensé que estaría en la casa de la famosa Tina Goldstein, he escuchado tanto tú nombre que tanto mis antepasados como sucesores están cansados de tal nombre y de los suspiros de mi muchacho, es un secreto a voces pero creó que te lo mereces por haberme rescatado de Gedeón, el secreto familiar es que todos creemos que Percival esta enamorado de ti ".

Siente un leve escalofrío incluso ve como su mano izquierda ha temblado ante tal secreto, no puede creer lo que ha escuchado de un retrato mágico, el auténtico y elegante mago enamorado de ella, le parece la mayor de todas las locuras mágicas que ha escuchado de todo el mundo.

" ¿ No lo crees ? ".

Oh claro que no lo cree, cuando Percival Graves es la mayor fantasía de todo mago o bruja, perfecta elegancia absoluta, modales refinados, perfil de dios griego, un acento que le parece de lo más exquisito cuando alcanza escuchar la parte irlandesa de su descendencia, una voz gruesa y profunda que la pone a temblar, su increíble altura, lo considera lo más perfecto que ha pisado este mundo mágico además que le es un honor que él se haya robado su corazón por completo, amor a primera vista lo ha definido desde hace años.

" Oh niña, mi chico esta enamorado de ti, lo primero que escuché de ti fue cuando se mostró feliz nuevamente y no era por que había hecho explotar algún caldero durante las prácticas de pociones, en absoluto era por que había conocido según en sus palabras la mejor de las mujeres y de ahí surgieron comentarios vagos como la hubieran visto tan dulce y amable con el amargado de Red, es tan buena auror que destaca como nadie, Phina no confía en ella como lo estoy haciendo, si la conocieran incluso les parecería dulce las manchas de mostaza y café que consigue en su ropa, pero ciertamente la última vez que escuché algo de ti fue cuando mi muchacho quería mandar a una hoguera a una tal señora Barebone y también a Phina por tu degrado a permisos de varita y a la semana siguiente apareció aquel tipo de mal aspecto como si fuera un vago dentro de la casa se presentó ante todos como el mejor mago de todos los tiempos llamado Gellert Grindelwald pero en fin es un gusto conocer por fin conocer a la famosa Tina Goldstein ".

Se siente tan desconcertada saber que Percival Graves pudo referirse así de ella, la hacen sentir con la desesperación de buscarlo y confesar todo lo que no se atrevido a decir por miedo del rechazo sabe que más de una bruja y mago han caído ante el rechazo de Percival Graves, por lo que ha escuchado suele ser amable y cortante, simplemente no se atreve a que su corazón sea roto de una manera amable y en palabras precisas.

" Hey niña deja de soñar despierta con mi tataranieto, sé que es un chico bonito y probablemente sea alguien codiciado pero con esa mirada que tienes y el pequeño detalle de la saliva en tus labios harás que consiga volar en una escoba ".

¿ Cuantas veces se ha imaginado despertando al lado de Percival Graves ?, ¿ Cuantas veces ha deseado que todas las brujas y magos se refieran a ella como señora Graves ?, ¿ Cuantas veces ha pensado que Percival Graves le dirá un te amo o se referirá a ella como esposa ?, sabe que su respuesta es muchas veces y de tan sólo pensar que tiene la más mínima oportunidad de conseguir su amor se siente la bruja más dichosa de todo el mundo no-maj y mágico.

Así que no duda en arrodillarse frente aquel retrato sujetándolo de ambos lados del marco, para obtener de cerca cada respuesta que pueda darle Gondulphus sobre Percival Graves.

" Dime gran Gondulphus Graves, ¿ cómo puedo conquistar el corazón de tú tataranieto ? ".

Le parece que ha sonado un poco acosadora pero no esta para lamentaciones en estos momentos sabe que todo segundo es valioso, para ayudar a Percival a quien últimamente lo ha visto tan decaído como no tiene idea alguna.

" Primero debes de saber que quiero volver a casa y tengo el perfecto plan para regresar a casa en manos de la futura señora Graves, creeme Percival esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero primero cuentame como lo haz visto en estos días me enteré que regreso a MACUSA, ya sabes las malas lenguas siempre informan confiablemente todo ".

Ciertamente sabe a lo que se refiere Gondulphus hace dos semanas Percival Graves ha vuelto a MACUSA, simplemente lo ha notado deprimido y prácticamente le es un ermitaño al cual ha intentado alegrar un poco llevándole un par de postres de la panadería de Jacob pero teme que no esta consiguiendo nada y que probablemente toda rebanada de pastel que le ha llevado a terminado en la cesta de basura.

" Pero antes de darte unas cuantas ideas y de saber todo lo reciente a Percival Graves, necesitó saber más sobre ti pequeña niña ".

Al parecer quien hizo el retrato de Gondulphus se empeño en atrapar por completo su escencia de cuando estaba vivo y no le parece tan gruñón ni serio como el retrato que tienen de él en MACUSA.

" Pregunta lo que quieras, somos parte de una misma familia, ¿ cierto ? ".

No quiere seguir imaginando lo perfecto que podría ser ir de la mano de Percival Graves ni la admiración que él siente por ella, con toda la información que le ha revelado Gondulphus Graves siente que es algo mutuo entre ella y Percival.

" Mercy Lewis me agradas, si los demás Graves estuvieran aquí mismo creeme ya tendrías a todos amenazándote para desposar a mi muchacho, en fin comencemos con tú infancia ". 

Deja aquel retrato en el sillón perfectamente acomodado lista para contarle a Gondulphus su infancia y prácticamente los veinticinco años de vida que tiene o lo que recuerda de estos años.


	12. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

Intenta ser amigable incluso amable mientras se esfuerza por recuperar una pequeña parte de si mismo, verdaderamente no comprende en que parte del camino llegó a perder todo aquello que caracteriza alguien de tener alma propia pero lo sabe no consigue absolutamente nada más que desesperación.

De alguna forma sabe que debió de haber objetado el tomar un consejo directo de Tina Goldstein quien no dudó en plantearle cierta pregunta.

“ ¿ Quién eres ? ”.

Lo medita una vez más en el banquillo del parque, lo vio en su mirada, conoce la respuesta pero no le otorgó nada más que este momento en particular y reconoce que esta recuperando más de lo que habría deseado.

[ ... ]

La observa en silencio y contempla cada movimiento suyo con demasiada cautela, le es un misterio por completo lo que logra anotar en una libreta de cuero café sabe que ha tenido grandes aventuras y en más de una se ha visto envuelto pero cada viaje le resulta diferente el verla como si algo cambiará en ella no solamente en su imagen sino internamente, diferentes pensamientos, otra forma de ver la vida.

Teme hacer contacto con ella realmente, no es la primera vez que mantienen una distancia y pueden llegar a tratarse como si fueran colegas cuando son más de lo que podría reconocer al igual que mantener un orden.

" ¿ Estarás despierto todavía ? ".

La ve cerrar aquella libreta de cuero dejando de lado la pluma y el tintero esta vez sin ocasionar algún desastre lo cual extraña inconfundiblemente, su brazo izquierdo siempre capta su atención las pequeñas runas que tiene impregnadas en la piel con tinta, tiene una idea de su significado protección y algo más.

No esta acostumbrado a ser quien la cuestione ni tampoco abrumarla sobre sus viajes sabe lo importante que son para ella.

" Probablemente ".

Ella prefiere llamarle la hora del caos cuando no duerme en lo absoluto pues a menudo suele tener pesadillas y en cada una todos obtienen un mismo destino el cual le parece erróneo más las secuelas permanecen ahí como en él.

Le resultó difícil continuar después de todo lo que había vivido al ser un prisionero más de Grindelwald y no tuvo alternativa alguna que regresar a casa de lo cual en gran parte tiene arrepentimientos al haberla dejado sola cuando más le necesitaría.

" Eres lo que considerarían un mal espíritu nunca piensas del todo en ti sólo en hacer justicia por tú propia voluntad y eres admirable aunque sigues siendo un ser oscuro ".

Los dos conocen perfectamente que nunca podrán recuperar lo arrebatado de alguna forma lo saben Grindelwald logró salirse con la suya pero no están dispuestos a permitirlo una vez más.

Su mirada denota un reflejo de la tristeza incluso nostalgia que esto le ocasiona, tenían más de lo que habrían deseado y ahora están esforzándose por recuperar de una forma lenta nuevamente.

" Debería de acompañarte en uno de tus viajes y así saber que aprendes ".

Aquel pequeño reflejo de tristeza lo ve reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa entre labios, siempre amo la forma en que sonreía y su mirada apenada ante aquellos momentos, habría deseado tener más y jamás haber permitido que fuera lastimada.

Le otorga su espació, sabe lo indispensable que es nunca es fácil saber lo que pierden e intentar recuperar cuando es imposible pero no buscar la manera de sobrellevarlo y aprender a vivir el día.

" Podría enseñarte lo que aprendí en mi último viaje tal vez te gustará o tal vez no ".

No más viajes fue una promesa pues la inminente guerra es algo que no pueden evitar al igual que tener nuevamente un papel crucial, pero sólo quiere por un día no pensar en absolutamente nada que no sea ella.

[ ... ]

Es detenido y constante al observar los movimientos de sus dedos demasiado ágiles entre su cabello para terminar de formar una trenza, su cabello esta por debajo de sus hombros para saber lo extraño que le resulta verla así, los cambios son constantes y no siempre logran mantenerse en lugar como desearía pero la contempla al igual que se encuentra contagiado al verla sonreír entre labios.

Debería de terminar por acostumbrarse al verla usando un suéter holgado el cual fue un regalo de navidad de su parte y si bien terminó tejiendo un poco más grande de lo que habría deseado tanto para bromear que podrían usarlo los dos en lugar de él más ahí esta usándolo por él.

La nota un poco curiosa y a pesar que es atenta ante cada movimiento suyo sabe que no puede engañarla bajo ningún motivo por más que se esfuerce jamás podrá conseguirlo y conoce lo encantada que esta por saber el poder que ejerce sobre él.

" ¿ Se puede saber qué tanto observa, señor Graves ? ".

Podría mencionar algo inapropiado pero no le gusta hacerlo ni caer en una tras otra mentira, pero tampoco desearía reconocer lo que esta observando al no tener una explicación lógica la cual argumentar ciertamente.

Estaba predestinado a tener una vida llena de soledad y conformarse con ser director del MACUSA, no había tenido queja alguna ante la vida que tenía y jamás la habría tenido de no sentir que nada de aquello estaba bien al observarla, un futuro prometedor como auror y una carrera indiscutible dentro del MACUSA pero sobre todo saber la forma en que lograba despertar lo que jamás había sentido en si mismo.

" En quien se ha convertido la señora Graves ".

Un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y podría jurar que continúa frente aquella joven sonrojada y tímida con mirada cabizbaja al llamarla por su apellido, tal vez en el primer momento no habría logrado descifrar cuán indispensable se iba a convertir para él pero entre más reflexiona y los días pasan cree que lo supo desde el primer instante que la miró.

Cualquiera con el suficiente rango dentro del MACUSA la había logrado subestimar ante su pasado, huérfana y sin un linaje pulcro el cual le respaldara más que el deseó por llegar a ser una gran auror era el chiste personal de cualquier empleado ha excepción de él que había encontrado más de lo que deseaba.

" Y supongo que no te gusta, ¿ cierto ? ".

Su falta de seguridad incluso su timidez nuevamente sobresalen de ella como si intentará protegerse de las opiniones ajenas, cualquier mago y bruja verdaderamente la habían subestimado lo cual era un gran error a pesar de que ella no suele ver quien es al igual que ella lo hace con él pero su única diferencia y excusa es el saber que conoce verdaderamente quien es por lo cual teme perderla.

Esta vez no continua dándole la espalda, sino le observa de frente, nota como intenta cubrir sus dedos con las mangas largas de aquel suéter, no están en las mejores condiciones ni tampoco planean regresar a la ciudad hasta el terminó de los juicios.

" Tienes razón no me gusta, me encanta pero deseó saber ¿ cómo te sientes hoy ? ".

La mayor parte de la mañana consiste en verla bostezar aún cuando se esfuerza en ocultarlo y conoce los cinco minutos que siempre le pide para dormir cinco minutos más los cuales se pueden tornar en diez incluso en media hora, pero esta vez fue la excepción al encontrarla en la pequeña cocina del departamento el cual les otorgaron desde hace un mes.

Aunque tiene una razón importante por la cual preocuparse y desear lo más antes posible su regresó a casa.

" Normal como es de esperarse en mi estado actual ".

Aún sabe que no es visible su embarazó apenas logra notar una pequeña curvatura en su vientre casi visible, al principio tuvo sus sospechas incluso que su esposa era lo bastante ingenua ante sus síntomas pero sobre todo al aceptar que estaban esperando.

La guerra había terminado hace menos de dos meses, grandes pérdidas se habían sufrido al igual que cometió actos imperdonables, tiene un pasado y sólo se concentra en el presente que esta construyendo.

" Sabes que de igual forma no podremos seguir conservando más este departamento, ¿ cierto ? ".

Intenta disimular su sonrisa mientras baja la mirada al recordar las condiciones del casero alemán aún cuando puede ser uno de los últimos edificios en estar casi íntegros de no ser por los últimos dos pisos prácticamente inservibles ante la detonación cercana de una bomba pero con una clara advertencia no niños en el departamento y no uniones libres.

No le agrada del todo el pequeño departamento ni lo estricto que suele ser aquel viejo gruñón alemán el cual cada mañana vocifera acerca de la invasión tanto británica como rusa pero más repudiados son ellos, americano suelen señalarlo.

" Una casa más grande, tal vez un jardín delantero pero sobre todo una chimenea en la cual podrás secar a tiempo tus prendas, ¿ es lo qué debería de buscar ? ".

Busca la cajetilla de cigarrillos entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, necesita tranquilizar sus nervios pero de igual forma no logra encontrarlo y entiende quien lo ha tomado de alguna forma lo escondió hábilmente antes de que emprendiera su búsqueda.

Debería de observarla pero no tiene el atrevimiento de hacerlo, tiene promesas que cumplir y una de ellas es permanecer todo el tiempo posible juntos, odia reconocer lo buena que es jugando sus cartas al igual que el recordarle lo que prometió ante la lápida de los señores Goldstein.

" Extrañas tú viejo hogar, lo sé ".

La nota entrelazar sus dedos entre si y le resulta extraño como intenta calmarse, era importante ganar la guerra pero también recuperar a sus seres queridos, entender que era el momento de permitirse sentir todo aquello que habían intentado contener, la primera noche fue difícil pero que decir del año 1928, estaba destrozando y más de una vez la había visto dispuesta hacer lo imposible por traerla nuevamente ha casa.

No lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma y su corazón estaba firmemente destrozado pero la pérdida de confianza era algo indiscutible, estuvo ahí como alguna vez estuvo ella para cuidarlo.

" Mi hogar eres tú al igual que aquella cosa que tienes justamente ahí creciendo ".

Señala directamente su vientre intentando hacerla sonreír, le es algo fundamental ante un viejo consejo de su madre, vive, ama y sonríe, nunca lo comprendió ni le dio el significado real hasta que lo tuvo.

Alemania es verdaderamente fría y su abrigo no es suficiente aún cuando estuvo acostumbrado ha los duros inviernos del frente, sigue sin creer que la guerra llegó a su fin después de cinco años.

" Es un bebé, nuestro bebé ".

Sus manos se deciden por fin a cubrir protectoramente su vientre, comprende que no busca amar rápidamente e incondicionalmente pero es imposible no hacerlo.

Extiende su mano izquierda ofreciéndole que la tome para recostarse juntos en aquella cama, el roce de las puntas de sus dedos le es un poco frío no es el único que necesita sentir la calidez de ambos.

[ ... ]

No es quien termina juzgando los crímenes de guerra, sólo es un testigo más de las atrocidades cometidas tanto por magos como brujas, ningún crimen es peor que el otro cada uno tuvieron un papel fundamental.

Aún cuando debería de respirar un poco de calma ante la víspera de navidad la cual no pasarán en casa sino en un lugar el cual no sienten como un hogar en los Alpes, es indispensable que ambos permanezcan todavía en Europa fueron las ordenes directas del congreso pero no fue un detenimiento para su esposa, quien realmente adoraba la época navideña y no logra recordar cuando fue la última vez que la escuchó cantar un villancico de la forma más tímida.

La observa en silencio colgando las esferas y moños ante un pequeño pino en la esquina de la sala principal de aquella casa la cual pertenecía a un alto jerarca nazi, no era parte de la comunidad pero intentó serlo.

" Es de mal gustó observar a las chicas de esa forma, ¿ acaso tus padres nunca recibieron quejas por tú compartimiento ? ".

No suele bromear como antes aún cuando fuera mala intentando hacerlo reír sabía que lo hacía por él, intentando ayudarlo ha recuperar todo lo que le había arrebatado Grindelwald durante 1926 pero ahora ambos intentaban sobrevivir y tienen una buena razón para hacerlo.

La partera les ha indicado que lo más probable del todo sea una niña la cual llegará a principios de febrero y según logró definirlo ante la forma del vientre un poco más grande para ser niño y si quería un dato más que corroborara que están esperando una niña es el brillo en particular de su cabello lo cual no había prestado tanta atención.

" No, ni una queja señora ".

No alcanza lo suficientemente bien la parte arriba de aquel pino pequeño más se las arregla para ponerse de puntillas y colgar una esfera más ante una rama, por un par de segundos percibe el tamaño de su vientre, cerca de ocho meses de gestación y las quejas por creer que la bebé vendrá en cualquier momento no han dejado de terminar por nada.

Los pequeños detalles los han logrado resolver demasiado bien, tienen al padrino correcto el señor Scamander pero en lo más importante no han logrado ponerse de acuerdo en un nombre para la bebé, pues no toda la vida podrá referirse a ella como cosa o simplemente bebé.

" Eso creí, pero en fin podrías ayudarme con esto ".

Le señala una pequeña vara la cual se encuentra sobre el centro de mesa, no duda en tomarla mientras la analiza y conoce de que se trata un muérdago el cual le extiende para dárselo pero si bien se niega aceptarlo para tomar su brazo y subirlo de alguna forma logra que el muérdago permanezca casi por encima de ellos.

" Muérdago deberías de besarme señor ".

Intentan recuperar lo arrebatado, se inclina lentamente para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, no es exigente sólo memoriza el momento y la textura de sus labios sobre los suyos.

[ ... ]

Debería de estar preocupado y con el corazón profundamente acelerado pero no lo esta, la observa moldeando una bola de nieve, los pequeños copos de nieve se impregnan en su abrigo pero el frío es perceptible a pesar de llevar guantes.

No tiene idea alguna de lo que esta apuntó de suceder o la tiene pero se niega a verlo, piensa en lo imposible que es para el definir cuanto la ama.

" Piensa rápido, auror ".

Un aviso poco oportuno para sentir el impacto de aquella bola de nieve golpear su hombro izquierdo y las risas no se hacen esperar al igual que verla nuevamente inclinada para levantar un puño de y moldear de nueva cuenta una bola de nieve.

Se limpia un poco la nieve aún impregnada sobre su abrigo, le parece realmente adorable verla usando un suéter blanco el cual le permite ver perfectamente su abultado vientre, no debe subestimarla pero no esta demás intentar seguir su pequeño juego.

" Pésima puntería como siempre, Goldstein ".

Nuevamente el impacto es un poco más preciso al ser sobre su dorso y esta vez no puede evitar reírse, quiere caminar un poco hacía ella pero la ve moverse rápidamente le es increíble la resistencia que mantiene al estar embarazada.

La escucha reír y como intenta mantener su cabello en orden al estar suelto.

" Ni lo sueñes, Percival ".

Tiene razón no tiene la más mínima oportunidad en querer atraparla pero no puede evitar hacer pequeñas fintas en que así será.

No la ve moverse ni un poco y le parece la mejor oportunidad para atraparla entre sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no ser torpe ni lastimarla.

" ¡ Eres perfecta ! ".

Tiene demasiado que agradecer pero las interrupciones en su día no se hacen esperar al ver a Theseus Scamander acercarse a ellos, las consecuencias de la guerra no parecen tener fin alguno.

[ ... ]

La ha visto derrumbarse sobre si misma ante las confesiones de los criminales, no era el momento adecuado para haberla llevado y se lo había asegurado ha más de un ministro, su esposa no debió de haber asistido aquel juicio en particular.

Los crímenes perpetrados contra niños y mujeres, no fue lo mejor para haber escuchado ni era una pieza clave ante aquellos cargos cuando ambos estaban dedicados ante la búsqueda y captura de Grindelwald pero con otro objetivo también encontrar a Queenie y al niño quien este último no sobrevivió de ser una víctima mortal de Grindelwald.

" Eran niños incluso madres con sus bebés, no puedo creer que mi propia hermana estuviera enterada de todos los horrores que cometía Grindelwald y permaneciera aún así con él...¿ y si fuera una de aquellas mujeres ? ".

No estaba dentro de sus planes tener hijos cuando estaban enfocados en la guerra pero ahora todo era diferente y visto desde una perspectiva que jamás habrían pensado incluso no se habría planteado tal pregunta de la cual tenía la respuesta más lógica nunca hubiera logrado sobreponerse ante tal dolor si la perdiera y era algo que lograba admirar de cada sobreviviente pues habían tenido vidas con algo en común esposas que amaron e hijos deseados de los cuales se vieron privados a continuar teniendo dentro de sus vidas.

Intentó sentir una parte de aquello, lo miserable de un futuro que jamás desearía tener y el valor que tendría para arrebatárselo de mismo, no logró conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto imaginar que si hubiera sido ella nada se habría interpuesto entre él y Gellert Grindelwald.

Se apoya un poco sobre su codo izquierdo, observando su respiración tranquila y lo despierta que continúa ante una mañana excepcionalmente fríolenta.

" Un par de hormigas suben ".

La manera en que dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda se mueven mientras los abre lentamente para comenzar a desplazarlos por arriba de su vientre como si caminará, entiende el juego solían jugar como una vieja distracción ante los pendientes acumulados y la búsqueda por una salida alentadora para ambos.

Suele quejarse que en cualquier momento podría dar a luz a mellizos y no solamente un bebé a pesar que la partera les ha asegurado que sólo esperan una niña lo demasiado sana y fuerte para patear con una gran precisión cuando siente que su esposa esta enojada o molesta con él.

" Y ahora bajan ".

Ahora sus dos dedos se cierran con los demás para convertirse en un puño nunca le agrado del todo la segunda parte del juego por lo cual no duda en intervenir para estar seguro de que no podría lastimarse aún cuando no lo quiera.

" Un par de elefantes suben ".

Es cuidadosa ante los pequeños golpes que intenta convertir como si fueran pisadas de un elefante, observa la forma en que cae su cabello suelto y el ondulado de sus puntas, demasiado para ver piensa.

Toma su mano derecha antes que vuelva ha bajar, percibe un poco fría su mano el frío es tan común cada mañana al igual que por las tardes.

" Está un poco inquieta y gran parte de la madrugada estuvo pateando fuertemente cada vez estoy más segura que la herencia Graves prevalece nuevamente en esta generación ".

Apoya su mano sobre su vientre, le es raro tanta tranquilidad ante la falta de antojos en su esposa más de una vez se veía envuelto por bajar al sótano en busca de conservas que no llevarán más de cinco años al igual que mantener oculta la reserva de vinos pero tiene el pequeño atrevimiento de subir un poco más su mano ante su muñeca subiendo la manga de aquel suéter rojo el cual le pertenecía y duda si algún día se lo devolverá.

Nuevamente se encuentra analizando aquellas runas y su probable significado, nunca suele hacer preguntas ni tampoco creé que sea correcto buscar respuestas.

" Hay locura dentro de la familia Graves así que no estoy tan seguro que realmente deseé prevalecer la herencia Graves ".

Protección y algo más piensa nuevamente de alguna forma sabe que ahora son más de lo que pensaban.

La encuentra demasiado concentrada y atenta ante sus movimientos debe ser precavido aún cuando la ve esforzándose por no reírse, conoce que no ha contado algo gracioso pero le encanta el sentido que puede darle a cada momento.

" Eso es realmente algo contradictorio cuando estoy esperando a tú bebé y eres responsable que esto sucediera ".

Definitivamente conoce que puede perder al buscar defenderse con argumentos pero no hace nada al verla sonreír, esta demasiado comprometido con esta vida y no quiere dejar perder ningún minuto más.

No quiere contar más los días ni tampoco adivinar el día que llegará su bebé pues teme quedarse petrificado en el momento del parto.

" Tal vez pero soy afortunado de ser tú esposo ".

Al principio temía adorarla y saber que podría depender de alguien por primera vez, una bruja tímida con la mirada cabizbaja no parecía ser su mejor opción pero vaya que estaba siendo subestimada.

Baja su mano nuevamente para rozar las yemas de sus dedos en la textura de aquel suéter intentando acariciar su vientre, jamás habría pensado cuanto adoraría verla embarazada y sobre todo el decir conservar al bebé a pesar que tenían la opción de usar la poción.

" En verdad ella será como tú y de alguna forma siempre deseará tener el control de todo ".

Ya estaba empezando a olvidar las vagas quejas que mantenía sobre un supuesto control absoluto incluso demasiado perfecto solía decirle pero definitivamente lo que no extrañan son las discusiones que mantuvieron durante la guerra, realmente llegó a odiarlas.

Nunca podría admitir que tuvo una visión sobre ella sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, temía asustarla y peor fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada jamás la había visto tan llena de miedo y dudosa sobre el futuro que podían tener más ante la persecución de los denominados " sangre sucia " o " mestizos ", realmente no tuvo dudas en querer tener al bebé e involucrarse verdaderamente como deseaba.

" Me haces sentir sumamente halagado ".

No había logrado convencerla ni persuadirla para continuar con el embarazó hasta la simple mención que debían de recuperar todo aquello que les había sido arrebatado ser felices.

" ¿ Más que al cocinar ? ".

Es una bruja con demasiadas habilidades y encantadora tanto para saber que es mejor de lo que alguien piensa incluso de lo que el podría pensar pero debe de admitirlo no se le da lo suficientemente bien la cocina probablemente el abrir latas y servir el contenido tal cual fue su último intentó por querer demostrar que podría ser buena en la cocina.

No es el mejor en la cocina pero sabe que es lo único que los ha mantenido de pie al no tener a su alcancé algún puesto de hot-dogs.

" Diferente no es lo mismo, Goldstein ".

La rodea con su brazo, le parece tan extraño saber que ahora su brazo no puede rodearla del todo pero dentro de pocas semanas podrán conocer por fin a su bebé al igual que tener un buen nombre pues no quiere decepcionar absolutamente a nadie.

Siente como se acerca un poco más a él jamás admitirá si tiene frío.

" Nunca me dejes, cariño ".

Esta aferrado por completo a ella nunca lo haría, es lo único que no logró arrebatarle Grindelwald, es realista al saber que ambos estarán perfectamente bien y saldrán adelante como lo han hecho.


	13. .

Entiende la preocupación por presentarse impecable pero lo ha observado por un par de minutos frente al espejo y si pidiera su opinión sería honesta no encuentra algún desperfecto en él.

Tiende ha tener prisa en las mañanas y más si deben usar el subterráneo le parece tan complicado moverse de un extremo ha otro incluso suele extrañar su antiguo piso saber que podía llegar al trabajo caminando sin la menor preocupación por el tiempo pero como todo tiene sus cambios y lo sabe perfectamente.

No tiene más tiempo para esto de lo contrario lo dejará en casa y tendrá que poner una buena excusa para su ausencia.

" Es hora de irnos, cariño ".

Intenta ser un poco amable deseando ejercer un poco más de presión sobre él al ver sus dedos entre su cabello intentando esconder el reflejo de una edad determinada la cual no podría desmentir, sus dedos bajan nuevamente para concentrarse en las solapas de su traje negro asegurándose de lucir más que impecable.

Jugar a ser un aliado determinado para quien no deberían es más que peligroso pero la exigencia de la misión pedía un cómplice en el cual no confía pues teme no lograr recuperar a su hermana teniendo de compañero a Percival Graves.

" ¿ Creés que soy viejo para ti ? ".

La pregunta le desconcierta de alguna forma jamás pensó que él podría sentirse viejo cuando lo ve perfectamente bien en sus mejores años se atrevería ha pensar.

Intenta recordar algún comentario de algún compañero incluso de una amistad pero le es imposible al saber que cada comentario estaba solamente ocupado en Grindelwald.

Observa de reojo el reloj de correa en su muñeca izquierda, tiene el tiempo ajustado pero el adecuado para presentarse puntualmente, tiende ha tener dudas sobre si acercarse y apoyar sus brazos sobre su cuello para rodearlo es una buena decisión.

" Eres mi hombre perfecto, ¿ tienes dudas sobre nuestro matrimonio ? ".

Lo ve negar rotundamente aunque percibe un intentó por no verla, debe pensar que es infantil cuando no lo es para ella, es su único compañero de crimen incluso cómplice al cual recurriría bajó cualquier circunstancia aún cuando no confía del todo en él.

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se asoma en sus labios mientras observa en silencio como la ama de llaves se ha retirado, ambos deben de jugar bien sus roles de matrimonio ante la comunidad alemana.

El peligro potencial les abandonado al igual que lo hace dejando de rodearlo con sus manos, tiene un lugar importante entre el partido mientras por su parte no puede ejercer más allá de ser una simple mecanógrafa la cual debería dedicarse al hogar, seguir el buen ejemplo de una mujer alemana.

" Estuve a nada de creer en tus palabras, Tina ".

Han tenido sus dificultades intentar mantener al flote una relación que no es y peor aún al no conocer nada del otro aunque tiene la mejor intención de llevar esto a sus últimas consecuencias si tiene garantizado reencontrarse con su hermana.

La esvástica adorna su antebrazo derecho y nadie pone en duda la autoridad que ejerce dentro y fuera de la casa, es quien podría llevar las riendas del hogar es donde suelen discutir y tener problemas pues no esta dispuesta a doblegarse en todo por conseguir su objetivo.

" Romperás el corazón de tú amada esposa ".

Un poco más de atención le presta a sus puños de lo que podría dedicarle al conversar sobre nuevas tácticas para obtener información alguna de Queenie o Credence.

No tienen toda la confianza de la comunidad alemana pero el haber obtenido nombres falsos y particularmente el estar usando el apellido Tolliver, ninguna familia pura podría permitirse el lujo de aceptar algún mestizo por lo cual nadie a puesto en duda su relación la cual siente cada vez más ficticia y difícil de sostener.

" Tal vez no tenga corazón ". 

Deja de sonreír para demostrarle su verdadera expresión, repulsión y desagrado particularmente por él, no quiere sentir más su respiración cerca de su rostro ni la fragancia masculina que suele desprender después de una larga ducha.

Sólo presta sus servicios y financia de alguna forma la propaganda del partido, manteniendo así a un país en su lugar siendo orgullosos de la historia que están forjando a escondidas de lo que ocultan los altos mandos, logró interceptar aquellas palabras durante una reunión, odia la forma en que le hace sentir como si fuera un objeto más en aquella casa mientras conversaba como si no estuviera más ahí.

" Yo desearía tener un mejor esposo pero nadie puede obtener lo que desea, ¿ cierto, Graves ? ".

Es el disgusto inclusive la terquedad que permanece entre ellos son distantes y fríos al estar solos, habría deseado tener alguien más en esta misión, un hombro en el cual apoyarse cuando sintiera la mayor desesperación del mundo y no en alguien que puede encontrar los peores sentimientos que jamás le había provocado alguien más.

Lo sabe esta probando nuevamente el límite de su paciencia y quiere demostrarle lo equivocado que esta.

" Tienes razón sólo queda desearme buena suerte ".

Tan pronto aquellas palabras son pronunciadas no ofrece alternativa alguna que darle la espalda, conoce sus tácticas querer jugar al matrimonio ideal no es una afición que comparta precisamente.

Esta segura que el no desea tener un retrasó si esta conversación sin sentido se llegará a convertir en la discusión que estaban esperando a darle su lugar debidamente y no quiere hacerlo, no esta mañana.

[ ... ]

Interminablemente social, ¿ quién lo pensaría ?, cuestionada cada minuto al verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro y buenos modales despidiendo a cada uno de los invitados, ejerciendo por último un saludo que no le agrada en absoluto esta vez no estuvieron ni tan siquiera cerca de atraer a Grindelwald a veces teme que los cambios en sus aspectos sean demasiado notorios.

Es posible que en él sean más notorios pues la barba que cubre su rostro inclusive en sus mejillas le agrada y es lo que más le asusta los cambios le agradan pero no quiere quedarse estancada para avanzar con su cabello el cual ha dejado crecer y con ello el cambio en sus hábitos lo ha visto fumar dos cigarrillos e intentar coquetear con más de dos mujeres casadas, este matrimonio esta tan lleno de infidelidades que ha llegado a comprender lo agotador que es iniciar un reclamó.

" No me veas así ".

Observa a dos mozos cerrando aquellas puertas y podría ponerse histérica e iniciar un interrogatorio averiguar quienes son aquellos dos hombres que les otorgaron cuando llegaron a esta casa por parte del partido, teme que sean aurores y simples soplones esperando un error entre ambos.

El invierno se aproxima y la casa es demasiado fría ya en esta época.

" Sólo iré a descansar ".

Habría deseado mencionar algo más, poner en conocimiento que lo ha visto y así de alguna manera demostrar que este matrimonio no esta funcionando y seguir en su búsqueda sola.

La daga en el centro de mesa no le es un grato recuerdo, ni el querer ser más paciente de lo que ha sido.

Unas manos le atrapan y conoce su toqué el cual no cree odiar, intenta resistirse y pelear por zafarse de su agarré pero le resulta imposible.

" Ambos sabemos que no es lo que buscas ".

Cada palabra la hace sonar convincente pero no creíble para ella, siente su respiración cerca de su cuello y sólo por un instante el matrimonio no le es agotador ni cansado para seguir al igual que pone en duda si esto es una acción suya o del firewhisky.

Decide no pelear más contra él, se esta acostumbrando a la calidez de su cuerpo incluso a la cercanía que han tenido en estos días más que en los meses anteriores.

Toma su mano izquierda y la alianza de matrimonio es más que evidente, conoce el significado pero jamás lo ha sentido y sabe lo lejano que están de ser algo más.

" Sólo bailemos un poco quieres ".

No hay música que armonice su intentó por sobrellevar una relación amistosa, desearía negarse y no moverse lentamente mientras lo observa en silencio, sabe que no están solos y no puede hacer mencionar su nombre ni apellido, son el señor y la señora Tolliver quienes han deseado regresar a su natal Alemania.

Entiende la razón principal de Percival Graves al haber usado el nombre de Achilles Tolliver, recuerda a ver visto al auténtico Achilles completamente molestó inclusive fastidiado.

" No quiero que lo hagas más frente a mí ".

Aún recuerda las miradas sobre ella, algunas de lástima y otras de diversión, saben que piensan y como.la juzgan ser una mujer más la cual su marido le engaña inclusive en su presencia.

No debería importarle, ni tan siquiera lo que hiciera no le concierne pero es ella quien esta atada a él y su compañero en esta misión.

" Entendido señora Tolliver ".

Un pequeño apretón le da en su mano izquierda, sabe que nunca se cansará de mencionar el apellido de Achilles ni olvidará que prometió retomar sus citas cuando regresará y en cierta parte culpa a Newt de tan decisión apresurada por haber comenzado a salir con Achilles lo cual niega una y otra vez pero él es quien insiste cada vez que todo fue así.

[ ... ]

Lo ha visto un poco nervioso y enfadado pues ha visto al mismísimo Grindelwald en persona y acompañado por Queenie, están cerca pero las exigencias por comprometerse firmemente con la causa no le es justa, tuvo que abandonar el pequeño empleo que tenía sólo para dedicarse al hogar como una buena bruja dedicada.

Podría jurar que su ropa la ha convertido en simples tirones pues su abrigo y saco permanecen sobre el suelo de aquella sala, lo ve sentado en un sillón victoriano frente la chimenea, contemplando el vivaz fuego, no se atrevido a mencionar más ni tampoco lo puede culpar.

" ¿ Estás segura de querer continuar con esto ? ".

Esta decidida a confrontarlo y pedirle que no retrocedan cuando han logrado estar apenas cerca de ellos, camina un poco hacía él, esta afectado pues sabe que no debe ser fácil el haber estado frente a su captor, el principal responsable de sus pesadillas inclusive de su falta de seguridad en él.

" Lo estoy ".

Al principio cuestionaba debidamente las circunstancias por lo que estaba arriesgando todo, la búsqueda de su hermana y el recordatorio insistente que le abandonó sin detenerse a pensar en ella fueron las palabras más frías que había alcanzado a escuchar de él por un momento lo odio más que a Grindelwald pero ahora ve al verdadero Percival Graves.

Derrumbado y agotado prácticamente cansado lo cual es notorio por sus ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, no esta recuperado del todo.

" Quieren que todos los miembros del partido aseguren su lealtad y compromiso con Alemania al tener más de un heredero de lo contrario tengo el derecho en buscar alguien más ".

Han seguido cada deber de un matrimonio ario, sin oponerse en absoluto ante lo que cree verdaderamente, unió su vida a la suya en una ceremonia que por un momento creyó que era de lunáticos pues no era lo que pensaba ni el juramento inquebrantable que juró frente a él y los testigos de Grindelwald.

Niega el querer esto pero al verse frente al espejo de aquella chimenea se desconoce en absoluto, su cabello es más largo de lo que acostumbraba inclusive el tono rubio no es suyo, odio tener que teñirse el cabello y renunciar a ser más ella, aquel vestido de una pieza no es suyo sino de quien finge ser.

" ¿ Traer un niño sin amor ? ".

Ambos son una farsa que han mantenido durante meses pero involucrar alguien inocente entre ambos no puede permitirlo.

Se niega así misma esto aún cuando aseguró que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé para recuperar nuevamente a su hermana no puede hacer esto.

" No quiero hacer esto sin ti ".

Lo observa atentamente y conoce que no es una acción ni una decisión basada en buscar el valor necesario en el alcohol sino es de él, cada vez están más cerca y no quiere entorpecer todo, han temido desde un principio al simple hecho de ser descubiertos al no conocer quienes son verdaderamente al mentir sobre lo más simple sus gustos, creer que él ama las aceitunas cuando las odia y lo contrario a ella creer que su cumpleaños es junio no en agosto.

[ ... ]

Una farsa es lo que logró mantener apenas puede creer que esta apuntó de ver a su hermana pero cada decisión tomada no deja de cuestionarla hasta cierto punto pues cree que pudo tomar mejores incluso otras alternativas pero un simple adiós no le es simple de mencionar ante su mano izquierda extendida la cual le ha ofrecido cordialmente.

Su rostro le es tan diferente a quien estuvo acostumbrada a observar durante cuatro años, sus mejillas simplemente lucen más jóvenes incluso lo ha visto recuperarse así mismo lentamente, no mantiene una expresión seria como antes.

El verlo de pie y no vistiendo más un abrigo negro sino un traje azúl marino le permite dimensionar todos los cambios de estos años, no suele ser más un gruñón ni tampoco un cretino como llegó a juzgar alguna vez pero no podría olvidar lo que hizo por ella aún en los últimos días que Grindelwald no daba tregua alguna ante el rendirse había logrado convencer a Queenie de abandonar todo aquello y la idea de terminar en un búnker manteniendo su lealtad como una fiel acólita de Grindelwald.

Por un momento pensó que no terminaría la guerra, ni el haber estado acorralados en aquel momento dentro de un espacio tan reducido que temían estar atrapados en cualquier conexión de alcantarillado pero especialmente el sentimiento de pérdida que estaba experimentando de una forma angustiante al verlo herido ante una maldición en su brazo izquierdo.

Esta demasiado segura de que aquel momento fue el más angustioso y sin embargo lo ve ahí de pie como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo, sólo espera la llegada de su hermana antes de abordar el barco pero no quiere marcharse sin despedirse de él.

" Intentaré escribirte con regularidad si así me lo permiten mis deberes ".

Había mencionado algo sobre escribir cartas y no recuerda del todo haber mencionado aquellas palabras ante su nerviosismo por recordar aquel día en particular cuando llegó a cuestionar entre que era una farsa o realidad.

Su misión había terminado en el último día de abril pero el de Percival Graves aún comenzaba con las nuevas ordenes del congreso.

A veces llega a pensar en un futuro para ambos durante las mañanas, estaba acostumbrada a preguntarse sobre la realidad de ambos fuera de aquella casa incluso de quienes habían fingido ser pero la misma conclusión le agobia, no son tan diferentes para ser uno y el fracaso es algo predestinado entre ambos.

" Lo siento tanto y no haberlo logrado contigo ".

Las disculpas no eran algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar cada día, sólo vienen a ella los pocos buenos momentos que tuvieron, sus risas y los bailes estropeados al pisar descuidadamente uno de sus pies.

El fracaso fue duró de aceptar inclusive de sobrellevar, aún cuando hubiera deseado haber obtenido algo de ambos había sido imposible de llevar acabo y de seguir juntos ante los sentimientos que les había unido a ser compañeros.

" Ambos sabíamos que no era verdadero esto ".

Llegó a sentir que lo era al igual que él, lo vio en su mirada y aún lo sigue viendo, no cree que todo ha sido una farsa pero han logrado convencerse que así era.

Observa desde lo lejos a su hermana en un abrigo rosa pálido intentando arrastrar una pequeña maleta con lo más escencial que llegó a rescatar y adquirir en estas semanas para buscar una nueva vida en Londres.

" Creó que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós ".

Apenas las yemas de sus dedos logran rozar contra la palma de él quien lleva su mano hacía sus pantalones finge indiferencia cuando no quiere despedirse, sólo asiente esperando que algo astuto de sus labios salga sin razón alguna pero en cambio sólo hay silencio.


	14. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas cuantas palabras de él, una palabra sorprendente y una vida considerada privada al igual que una relación.

“ Si lo sabe merlín que lo sepa todo el mundo ”.

Palabras de si mismo que jamás en su vida se hubiera atrevido a mencionar probablemente por mantener discreta y privada su vida personal, pero cuando ha visto las intenciones de cierto mago británico no le queda más que disfrazar de la manera más correcta sus celos y guardarlos para si mismo, tampoco le es novedad que este aquel mago en su casa, explicándole a Credence Barebone sobre el mantener su poder bajó control, le parece un buen chico pero incluso a veces aquel buen chico suele hacer desastres con su dulce chica por toda la casa.

Los observa discretamente desde el balcón de su biblioteca, Newt les esta enseñando una criatura lo demasiado extraña, es una cría de escarbato la cual ha pasado a manos de Credence se asegurado de guardar esta vez todo lo de valor en una gran caja fuerte, en si adquirido una que fue forjada con el mismo metal que el famoso barco el titanic cual lamentablemente se hundió, pero ha escuchado unos cuantos arañazos que han llamado su atención y sabe de quien se trata.

" Pequeña criatura si querías esto lamentó informarte que es demasiado especial para mi, cierta auror lo recuperó por mi ".

Le muestra su reloj de bolsillo el cual es de oro, un regalo de generación en generación por parte de la familia Graves, recuerda cuando Tina recuperó su reloj, prácticamente lo había creído perdido ante un pequeño incidente con cierto elfo tramposo y ladrón conocido por todo el mundo como Viktor Zepol, estaba seguro que durante una misión de encubierto alguien se lo había robado y vaya que tenía razón, hasta que después de un par de semanas encontró una pequeña caja de color negra sobre su escritorio con la perfecta caligrafía de Tina en la cual se leía..

“ Con todo mi amor de P.G. para Percival Graves ”.

Y le resultó tan encantador el mensaje que no dudó en grabarlo adentro de aquel reloj de bolsillo, el cual abre para encontrar aquel mensaje simplemente con el nombre completo de Tina, además de haber incluido un pequeño compartimiento al reloj para guardar una foto de ella, lo cierra nuevamente observando como Niffler ha caído ante sus pies, le es una criatura tremendamente hábil cuando quiere conseguir algo pero también le es demasiado perezosa cuando no ve nada de su interés siempre puede encontrarlo acurrucado cerca de su chimenea.

" Jamás podrás poner tus sucias garras sobre mi amado reloj de bolsillo es demasiado especial para mí, en vez de poner tanta atención en esto deberías de cuidar a tus pequeñas crías, Bunty no siempre va a cuidarlas ni tampoco Newt ".

Observa como aquella criatura se inclina un poco para mirarle, seguramente esta tratando de razonar ante sus palabras pero después lo ve irse tan rápidamente por aquel balcón que vaya se daría un abrazo por correr a tal criatura.

Pero nuevamente lleva toda su atención aquellos tres jóvenes, Credence esta jugando con aquella criatura entre manos, Tina esta feliz de ver aquel joven como un niño por primera vez ante la vida difícil que tuvo con Mary Lou Barebone pero nota aquel mago británico perdido en Tina, lo sabe por su mirada, incluso por que tiene una fotografía donde mira a Tina tal como lo esta haciendo Newt Scamander y no duda hacer de su magia para transportarse al jardín.

Al parecer ha tomado por sorpresa al británico y aquella cría de escarbato la cual se ha osado en ocultarse dentro de la blusa blanca de Tina, teme saber que hay una especie de conexión entre las crías de escarbato con Tina, y todo gracias a la irresponsabilidad de Niffler quien no duda en mejor prestar toda atención en lo dorado o brilloso que se le cruce en el camino.

" Tina debemos de regresar a MACUSA, madame Picquery ha mandado una lechuza con un mensaje urgente ".

No es el mejor de los mentirosos cuando intenta ocultar la otra parte de sus razones, sabe que Phina conoce perfectamente su situacion sentimental con Tina incluso Queenie lo sabe de ante mano, pero el resto del mundo prácticamente lo ha guardado para ellos mismos de una forma tan caprichosamente privada, que esta seguro ahora mismo de gritarlo a todo el mundo incluso de mandar a publicarlo en primera plana al famoso periódico The New York Ghost, sólo para hacer pública su relación y que nadie jamás en su vida mire a Tina como él lo hace.

" Señor Graves, hoy es domingo, la señorita Goldstein y usted tienen el día libre ".

Escucha de Credence Barebone, podría expresarse usando por un infierno pero Tina esta presente y ha escuchado tantas veces de ella decirle...

“ Hay un niño en casa señor Graves, así que debe moderar su vocabulario y ser lo más silencioso posible ”.

Nuevamente piensa lo que dirá ante Credence Barebone, debe de tener las palabras más correctas para él incluso cuando Tina no esta presente, tiene que seguir sus ordenes, no quiere tener problemas en absoluto con su novia.

" Cuando uno es auror debe de estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día sin importar fecha ni hora uno siempre debe estar disponible para MACUSA ".

Observa a Credence bajar la mirada para entrelazar sus manos, no intenta ser un modelo de mago frio ni duro por más consejos que ha seguido de Tina no parece conseguirlo del todo, pero al ver a Tina se siente tan comprometido como desde el primer día con ella, nota un pequeño bulto en su vientre sabe que se trata de aquella cría de escarbato, pero se detiene en su observación ante el pequeño detalle de un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde, que no dudaría en acomodar.

" Supongo que hay una emergencia, ¿ no es así, señor Graves ? ".

Escucha de Tina, ha intentado acercarse lentamente a ella para acomodar su mechón cuando ve a Newt Scamander hacerlo por él, desearía no tener que moderar su vocabulario y expresarse abiertamente, incluso desearía matarlo con la mirada si tan sólo pudiera.

" Creó que sólo le debe corresponder al señor Graves, si necesitarán de tú presencia Tina la lechuza te lo habría hecho saber ".

Odia las palabras de intervención del señor Scamander, las puede odiar tanto como un bar de mal prestigio del mundo no-maj, quiere expresar su molestia pero sólo intenta mantener la calma pensando en no todos los magos son tus enemigos.

" Señor Scamander aquí las cosas funcionan de diferente forma ahora si nos disculpan debemos de atender las órdenes de nuestra presidenta madame Picquery y la puntualidad le es lo primordial ante todo ".

Va mostrar que tienen el tiempo demasiado comprometido y justo para llegar supuestamente a MACUSA cuando no siente en absoluto su reloj en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, se sienta un poco vagamente intentando dar con el pero nada y tampoco quiere alarmarse en absoluto pero no lo siente en ninguno de sus bolsillos del pantalón ni chaleco.

" ¿ Qué tienes ahí amigo ? ".

No tiene el suficiente humor ni razonamiento para poner atención en Credence pero si en Tina quien le esta observando fijamente, no quiere que intuya la verdad de su situacion preocupante.

" Mira mamá lo que ha conseguido Niffler ".

Por un momento el sentimiento de preocupación se detiene ante las palabras de Credence quien ha llamado mamá a Tina, es un joven pero Tina siempre lo defiende que es un niño el cual ha sufrido demasiado y sólo debe de tener amor y comprensión de un hogar en si una familia, cae en cuenta de lo que ha venido jugando Tina en secreto, todas aquellas palabras cuando se refiere al niño ante situaciones que resultarían incómodas verdaderamente para un niño o en si un hijo es por que Tina ha jugado prácticamente a tener una familia.

No quiere hacer una expresión terrible pero sabe que tiene los labios levemente entre abiertos y su mano en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

" ¿ Por qué le regalaste esto mamá a él ? ".

Recuerda que se refirió a ella hace unos momentos como la señorita Goldstein no como mamá, desearía saber en que momento sucedió tal cosa, pero al observar que Credence sostiene entre manos su reloj de bolsillo y que tiene las dos miradas curiosas de tanto Credence como Newt sobre él se da cuenta que efectivamente todo el mundo debe saber ya su relación con Porpentina Esther Goldstein.

" Creó que necesitamos hablar un momento a solas, señor Graves y Credence entregame esto es un obsequio muy especial para el señor Graves ".

Observa como tanto Credence como Newt quien ha tomado su maleta de criaturas se levantan del pasto para dirigirse hacia la casa, él aún no sale de su pequeño momento donde todo le parece que se ha detenido.

" Credence es sólo un niño que necesita amor y una familia, pensaba decírtelo desde hace unos días pero Newt había llegado y como tú me dijiste esta mañana si lo sabe merlín que lo sepa todo el mundo, en verdad quiero a Credence dentro de nuestra familia tanto como estoy segura que puedes ser un gran papá para él pero ciertamente no te puedo obligar a nada ".

Tina tiene su reloj de bolsillo entre manos, incluso lo abierto, sabe que ella tiene todo de él incluso su corazón por completo, debió darse cuenta del por que Credence tenía tanto afecto en ella y del por que Tina le correspondía de igual manera incluso algo maternal y sobreprotectora ante él, algo que lo había tenido un poco celoso no tanto como lograba sentirse celoso sobre el señor Scamander ante Tina, sabe que dentro de sus planes si estaba el tener hijos pero tampoco ya logrados en esta vida, sino estar en cada etapa y formación, tampoco tiene experiencia en bebés como en jóvenes pero ante Tina, siente que puede adquirir todo ello con su ayuda.

" ¿ Cuando sucedió esto de ser llamada ‘ mamá ’ por un niño ? ".

No quiere sentirse más sorprendido de lo que ya esta pero ve como Tina intenta no parecer nerviosa y le resulta más estar frente a un pequeño secreto tan particular de Tina Goldstein, incluso le hace recordar aquella vez que se atrevió a darles un aumento de sueldo a sus elfos domésticos pensando que se enojaría lo mantuvo en secreto, pero siempre sabe que los secretos de Tina salen a relucir.

" Simplemente sucedió, un día le pregunté si todo estaba bien y me respondió con un todo esta bien, mamá ".

Lo medita profundamente antes de decir algo, no puede imaginarse como pudo haber reaccionado Tina, pero le hubiera sido divertido estar presente en aquel momento pero intuye que podrá tener más momentos así con ellos, prácticamente su familia.

" Si lo sabe merlín que lo sepa todo el mundo, ¿ cierto ? ".

Se sienta sobre el pasto con ambas piernas cruzadas, notando una pequeña sonrisa entre labios de Tina al parecer ha encontrado su foto, sabe que es una muy buena foto de ella que ha podido conseguir mientras dormía, pero la ve asentir.

" Bien señorita Goldstein, creó que debería de empezar acostumbrarse a ser llamada señora Graves y tener un hijo el cual seguramente no va tardar nada en estar prácticamente con la punzada de la rebeldía igual debe de acostumbrarlo a que su nombre será Credence Graves Goldstein ".

Ve aquella mirada de Tina la cual siempre siente que le esta preguntando ¿ estas hablando en serio o es una cruel broma suya, señor Graves ?, siempre le divierte aquella mirada de ella.

" Habló en serio, señora Graves y en verdad no estoy nada ebrio para mentirle y le juró por mi vida que jamás me atrevería a engañarle con dos asuntos tan serios e importantes que conviene de los dos ".

Nota a lo lejos como Credence esta jugando con Niffler, le sorprende que alguien pueda jugar con cierta criatura en particular incluso que ambos ahora compartan un hijo sin lazo sanguíneo pero que ella lo siente como si fuera suyo y sabe que ese pequeño lado maternal de ella se lo debe prácticamente a Queenie a quién crió y cuido desde los cinco años de edad al quedarse huérfanas.

" Creó que debemos de hacer que se enteré todo el mundo de nuestra relación nada secreta en especial nuestro hijo Credence ".

Asiente prácticamente entusiasmado, sabe que ahora su vida ya no será tan privada y mucho menos cuando tienen a un niño dentro de la casa, puede ya imaginarse los comentarios de Tina en esta noche cuando le sugiera no hacer ruido por el bien del niño, pero antes de levantarse no duda en inclinarse para atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso, el cual siente profundamente encantador.


	15. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño encuentro con algún ladrón

Esta completamente segura de estarle pisando las puntas de los pies a un ingenioso criminal el cual si bien cree que es alguna especie de Robín Hood en su versión mágica o en si como un mago, unas cuantas piezas de oro fueron robadas hace un par de semanas de un banco y sorpresa sin pistas para los no-majs pero para ella si que había tanto que revelar como el número de su calzado algo grande para un mago cualquiera, al igual que cree tener a su sospechoso en potencia sin duda alguna pero también carece de pistas y pruebas que lo culpen de todos estos desastres.

Pero sabe que esta es su oportunidad para atraparlo o más bien encararlo frente a frente, lleva un par de horas esperando afuera del recinto del ayuntamiento y justamente al otro lado de la calle se encuentra una joyería, sabe lo que hará su pequeño ladronzuelo y esta más que dispuesto para atraparlo al igual que leerle las leyes que ha quebrantado, nota como el reloj marca exactamente dos para las veinte, tiene su varita en mano, preparada para la acción justamente cuando ve como un hombre completamente solitario camina por la acera de aquella cuadra y de un momento a otro muestra su varita para conjurar un hechizo que conoce a la perfección aparición y para ello también reune otra pista su ladrón debió de haber aprobado las clases y de alguna forma obtener la licencia para ello.

Mira ambos lados de la calle no desea ver algún cómplice de este ladrón aunque esto confirma su teoría al ver que trabaja por completo sólo, no hace ruido alguno, aún cuando cree que puede invocar un pequeño encantamiento pero teme poner en alerta al ladrón así que se escabulle en el callejón al cual cree que saldrá de cualquier manera.

Es paciente esta consciente de ello por lo cual no duda en esperar silenciosamente, esperando el momento exacto, aún cuando recuerda ciertos informes acerca de este ladrón cree que nadie esta en lo correcto más lleva un retrato hablado del supuesto ladrón que no cree capturar precisamente como tal.

Pero se concentra al escuchar un pequeño ruido y finalmente como si alguien cayera, lo tiene justamente donde quiere sabe que deberá de pasar justamente donde esta ella esperándolo de lo contrario no creé que su ladrón logré atravesar aquel muro de ladrillos o probablemente si, pero de igual forma iría detrás de él.

Ve una silueta negra, al igual que lo ha escuchado pisar el suelo fuertemente, lo ve y no puede creer que él sea su ladrón, realmente no le parece que lo sea, tan alto, y apenas logra distinguir sus rasgos los cuales le parecen demasiado finos e incluso impecables, considera que esta encantada por él, pero nada de ello le distrae de apuntar su varita aquel hombre, haciéndose notar al instante e invocar un expelliarmus.

Apenas ha escuchado caer algo al suelo, nota como aquel hombre mueve su mano, y sabe que no lo va conseguir.

" ¡ Congela ! ".

Apenas ha logrado lanzar aquel hechizo en el suelo, teniendo en lo más práctico acorralado al ladrón, sabe que no puede ser capaz de moverse sino quiere patinar en lo más práctico y romperse algún hueso, sonríe entre labios para si misma, nota que hay una cuerda en un basurero, al fin le hay algo útil en un callejón.

" ¡ Atrapado ! ".

Otro hechizo más y nota como aquella cuerda que apenas logra distinguir bien se adhiere aquel hombre, se acerca cuidadosamente a él notando que luce ropa de color negra en si un traje demasiado elegante que le parece estar confeccionado por algún sastre, se inclina un poco para tomar aquella varita, la analiza entre manos le parece demasiado elegante, de un color negro algo muy poco común de ver entre magos y brujas piensa.

" ¿ Quién infiernos eres tú, niña ? ".

Se distrae por completo al escuchar a su ladrón hablar por primera vez, le parece que tiene una voz demasiado gruesa e incluso fría más que cualquier hombre, invoca un lumos, guardando la varita de aquel hombre en su bolsillo derecho, lo alumbra y lo primero que nota son sus impresionantes ojos de color café.

" Las preguntas me corresponden a mí, señor ".

Lleva su mano al bolsillo izquierdo mostrando su identificación oficial expedida por MACUSA, nota como aquel hombre parece algo asombrado pero en absoluto asustado, cree que debería de estarlo al estar frente a una auror de alto rango que aspira a ser directora de seguridad mágica en el próximo nombramiento por madame Picquery por algo se esfuerza como nunca en estos últimos meses.

" ¿ Quién es usted ? ".

Interroga sin dejar de apuntar su varita al rostro de aquel hombre, estudia por completo sus expresiones, en especial sus mejillas y nariz afilada e incluso la barbilla le parece perfecta, nota pequeños rastros de barba en él siente que le da un aire completo de madurez pero le arrebata al mismo tiempo un poco de juventud para si mismo.

" Niña tonta es mejor que me dejes ir, no quiero causarte conflicto alguno ".

Realmente no quiere hacerle daño alguno, pero guarda su identificación nuevamente en su bolsillo izquierdo, examinando perfectamente al ladrón.

" Ciertamente no eras a quien creía encontrar pero lo eres, un pequeño ladrón intentando hacer grandes atracos, así que será mejor que respondas a mi pregunta, ¿ quién eres ? ".

Sigue examinándolo mueve su varita hacia su cuello, teniendo demasiado cuidado con los movimientos de él e incluso en su respiración es atenta, nota que lleva una corbata negra y un par de prendedores los cuales nota que son dos alacranes a cada lado del cuello de su camisa.

" Dejame ir quieres niña, el quién soy no es de tú incumbencia realmente ".

Nota un pequeño movimiento en su hombro izquierdo y desde luego lleva su varita aquel lugar examinando que no tenga bajó su poder una segunda varita, un poco más a bajo y ha encontrado que en los dedos de su mano, trae pequeños anillos de oro luciendo por completo, al fin cree tener evidencia irrefutable para condenarle.

" Al parecer lo es señor, queda arrestado por los delitos de robó a propiedad ajena e invasión de esta ".

Y nuevamente vuelve al lugar de comienzo, a su rostro el cual expresa una pequeña molestia en su ser, y sabe que no es para menos cuando lo atrapado en este atraco.

" ¿ Quién te ha dicho que he robado algo ? ".

Al parecer alguien esta intentando hacerse el desentendido en todo esto, a conocido a diversos criminales que siempre intentan jugar el mismo juego pero ella nunca de deja engañar en absoluto.

" Así que debo de suponer que todo lo que ha robado se ha tratado de un préstamo, ¿ cierto ? ".

No le parece que ha sido nada sarcástica, se cruza de brazos por un momento, ante el ladrón que no parece tener escapatoria alguna de ella ni de lo que puede esperarle.

" Bien, tú ganas niña no fue ninguna clase de préstamo para mí pero si para las personas que dejaron sus pertenencias aquí, ¿ Alguna vez escuchaste el nombre de Erictor dentro de MACUSA ? ".

Niega rotundamente, probablemente si estuviera trabajando en los antiguos archivos hubiera tenido la casualidad de haber escuchado tal nombre pero su intuición le recuerda que no debe dejarse engañar en lo absoluto ante un ladrón.

" Oh niña, deberías de estar detrás de aquel tipo es un estafador que goza de engañar a las personas necesitadas ante las situaciones desesperantes en las que se encuentra, sólo he venido por lo que han dejado y no le he robado a nadie ".

Quisiera creerle sus palabras pero de un ladrón jamás nadie debe de fiarse y más cuando ha sido lo demasiado astuto durante un largo tiempo.

" ¿ Y qué hay de los demás atracos tanto en animales como de objetos ? ".

Debe de tener más buenas razones e incluso mentiras que se basaran como su excusa, tiene todo el tiempo necesario para ello.

" Ayudé a un viejo amigo británico a liberar unas cuantas criaturas que se encontraban en cautiverio y dentro de circos, en cuanto lo segundo he devuelto todo lo que ellos se han robado, niña hago lo correcto ".

Le parece increíble que este ladrón este justificando sus delitos cometidos como si fuera una clase de Robín Hood en lo más práctico del nombre.

" No me crees en absoluto, ¿ cierto, niña ? ".

Da un paso hacia adelante teniendo cuidado con no pisar el hielo en absoluto no quiere ser ella quien tenga alguna fractura en huesos.

" Nunca suelo creer en ladronzuelos ".

Ahora ve una sonrisa entre labios de aquel hombre, le parece de lo más sincero pero al mismo tiempo le es un poco adorable.

" Tienes razón niña, tienes unos principios demasiado nobles pero creó que atrapaste al hombre equivocado, eres una auror y lo entiendo necesitas de pruebas para creer en mí ".

Su voz le parece en similitud al agua alegré algo de lo que nunca se cansaría de beber pero en su caso es de escuchar, demasiado para ella y tanta elegancia en un ladrón le será insuperable.

" Empecemos bien, ¿ te parece ?, no soy un ladrón en absoluto, mi nombre es Percival Graves y no soy un ladrón en absoluto me consideró por completo un hombre que intenta ayudar a los demás, en si un justiciero con causa si quieres llamarlo así ".

No lo llamaría por completo un justiciero todo lo contrario a ello se acuerda de unas cuantas novelas que suele leer su hermana entre semana pero dedica sus fines de semana por completo a ello y recuerda cierto título llamativo.

" Eres un llanero solitario pero sin ayudante, ¿ es cómo te consideras ? ".

Lo nota arquear su ceja izquierda para después ver y escucharlo reír como si fuera un niño, su risa le parece de lo más sincera.

" Sólo que no he muerto, pero debes creer en mi soy bueno, y estoy seguro que no quieres tener problemas en absoluto con madame Picquery, ¿ cierto ? ".

Ahora es ella quien cambia su expresión de triunfadora a temerosa por completo, ante la mención de madame Picquery no puede evitar estremecerse.

" Es algo confidencial niña pero te lo diré, Phina me cuida la espalda, realmente ella creé en mi para ayudar a nuestra comunidad cuando las leyes no pueden hacerlo ".

Ciertamente madame Picquery le ha estado distrayendo de este caso con otros más pero nada de ello le ha librado no tomarse el tiempo para hacer sus investigaciones por si misma, así que puede entenderlo todo en absoluto, nadie jamás usaría el nombre de madame Picquery en vano o eso creé realmente.

" Quiero creerte pero supongo que debo dejarte ir no eres a quién buscó realmente ".

Recuerda el retrato hablado, que mantiene en el bolsillo derecho lo saca lentamente mostrando aquel papel arrugado y sabe que aquel retrato es de un hombre de mejillas llenas, nariz chata, orejas grandes y de cabello oscuro nada parecido a él en absoluto.

" Oh mercy lewis ese no soy yo en absoluto ".

Parece haberlo escuchado horrorizado por completo ante tal retrato hablado pero ella se siente un poco más aliviada al ver su expresión y escuchar su voz.

" Creó que debo dejarte ir pero creeme Percival Graves iré detrás de ti y probablemente llegué a ser tú compañera esperó que no te metas en problemas en estos días ".

Se da una media vuelta, sosteniendo su varita segura de si misma que esta tomando la decisión correcta en todo esto.

" ¿ Puedes devolverme mi varita, niña ? ".

Le hace una leve señal con su mano derecha negando un no por completo y continuando su camino por aquel callejón tan segura que podrá encontrarse a Percival Graves pronto.

" Supongo que el llanero solitario sabe donde buscar, ¿ cierto ? ".

Sonríe para si misma, continuando su camino por completo al menos también tiene la seguridad que puede librarse de sus hechizos sencillamente, así que se tiene tranquila en lo más mínimo.


	16. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Tiene las peores emociones encontradas en si mismo y debería de mover un poco las manos y no encontrarse demasiado cómodo al estar cruzado de brazos mientras observa sus codos sobre la mesa, intentando limpiar la sangre seca de su palma izquierda, un poco de alcohol y algodón no solucionan todo, necesita de su ayuda pero se niega aceptarla.

Podría quitarse el abrigo para dárselo sólo a ella pero si alguien más se cruzará en su camino con un desamparado ante la necesidad de buscar calor no dudaría en ayudar haciendo entrega de su abrigo, cada pequeña acción suya le parece una cadena aún cuando esta vez cree que cruzó una línea delgada entre ellos y los seres no mágicos.

Jamás se atrevería a mencionar cada persona que ayuda, ni tampoco se permite sorprenderse al ver quien puede reconocerla con un saludo amistoso de algún indigente, al principio solía burlarse de sus amistades pero aprendido entre la amabilidad y el deber de ayudar a quien más lo necesite, no puede justificar más la acción de esta tarde.

Aquel joven siendo atacado por su madre, no le concernía en absoluto ni era su problema peor aún saber que era Mary Lou Barebone a quien había atacado no fue de ayuda al querer intervenir frente al congreso y persuadir a Phina de no despedir a una brillante auror con un gran futuro por delante.

“ No podemos permitir que un error arruine quien puede ser, Phina ”.

Estaba en un gran dilema consigo mismo jamás había usado su reputación y puesto dentro del MACUSA incluso su amistad con Seraphina para impedir un despido el cual estaba demasiado justificado sino fuera ella, si fuera alguien más no habría dudado en ser el primero en aplicar todo el peso de la ley sobre aquella persona pero no es cualquier persona es simplemente ella.

Desearía entender de alguna forma como logró despertar sentimientos que jamás consideró tener y sueños los cuales no pensó tener ni estar tentado hacerlos realidad, es su personalidad caótica llegó a pensar alguna vez pero otras veces culpó el sobre protegerla, nunca lo necesitó más de una vez se lo mostró y ahora al verla sabe que es independiente de si misma al no necesitar su ayuda.

Una pequeña mueca se forma en sus labios sin emitir ruido alguno y quiere intervenir al dejar estar cruzados de brazos para ofrecer su incondicional ayuda.

" Puedo hacerlo yo sola ".

No le permite tomar un poco de algodón ni tan siquiera rozar sus dedos contra su palma, conoce su determinación al igual que su terquedad después de ser duramente juzgada frente todos no podría esperar algo más mucho menos pensar que podría recibirlo con los brazos abiertamente.

Aunque al extremo que llegó frente a todos los miembros del congreso era algo nuevo para él, mostrar las verdaderas heridas físicas del maltrato en si misma era admirable y su falta de arrepentimiento habría ocasionado que se pusiera de pie sólo para aplaudir su coraje de lo cual carece al saber que no habría intervenido al no ser de su interés ni alguien que podría afectarlo directamente pero terminó haciéndolo y dejando todo en riesgo.

" De eso me he dado cuenta perfectamente, Goldstein ".

Tiene una decisión la cual le indica que tomé su abrigo y se marché definitivamente de su departamento pero la parte traicionera de si mismo le impide ejercer tales acciones, suspira frustrado ante lo que no puede hacer para verla.

Prometió ser paciente y guardar la calma ante un ataque de irá, no es el mismo ni tiene la devoción en si cuando todo lo ha puesto en ella.

" Lo siento este día fue demasiado complicado para ambos ".

No sólo estuvo apuntó de exponer a la comunidad mágica sino su relación también fue expuesta, definitivamente Phina dudará de él y sus sentimientos por Tina, desearía haber dejado esta relación tiempo atrás pero los sentimientos que tiene despiertos por ella no terminarán ni tendrán sentido si la deja.

Cruzó la línea, creía mantener todo en orden y ahora es caótico.

" No debiste de haberte involucrado en todo esto ".

Es sincera y amable incluso gentil con la gente que no conoce, la admira al verla entregar todo de si misma por un bien común y sabe que si aquel joven no se hubiera visto en aquella situación con su madre jamás habrían tenido tal escándalo que seguramente ocupará el primer encabezado en estos primeros días.

Cada pequeño incidente suele pasar por sus manos pero verla desesperada por completo cuando acudió a él, le fue imposible no involucrar al equipo necesario para acabar con todo aquel asunto de la familia Barebone pero una desmemorización no es algo que ocurra todos los días ni tampoco el evitar que todo esto llegará a oídos del congreso ni de Phina.

" ¿ Y permitir que la presidenta te despidiera después de todo ? ".

Mantuvo su culpabilidad en toda la situación pero tan pronto confesó que él era responsable de aquel caos dando el por menor de los detalles, Phina puso en duda toda culpabilidad al haber obtenido una confesión directa de Tina, sólo había una responsable y todo señalaba sólo a ella, nadie más.

Jamás se habría puesto en duda ni tampoco el abogar por alguien que no fuera él mismo pero había rotó sus ideales por buscar protegerla.

Esta completamente detenida y su palma expuesta, aún permanece un poco rojiza pero observa aquella línea horizontal ocasionada por el cinturón del joven en un acto desesperado por querer arrebatárselo a la señora Barebone.

" ¿ Duele demasiado ? ".

El silencio es un poco incómodo entre ambos más de lo que podría acostumbrar y continúa observándola, cada pequeño rasgo suyo quiere conservarlo dentro de sus memorias para creer que alguna vez tuvo alguien real.

Extiende nuevamente su brazo alcanzando su mano, apenas logra apretar un poco sintiendo la textura de su piel contra las yemas de sus dedos.

" Supongo que será una cicatriz demasiado buena de admirar ".

La cicatrización no es algo que admiré ni el pensar lo que aquella cicatriz podría significar para ambos, probablemente si la llegará a ver en un futuro representaría el caos que género al intervenir dentro de la familia Barebone y no es algo que deseé recordar cada día ni que pueda merecer ella.

Apoya su mano libre sobre su palma, un pequeño quejido se escapa de sus labios y no puede evitar sonreír entre labios.

" Eres demasiado hermosa para tener una cicatriz como esta pero definitivamente eres mi heroína ".

No es un tonto por estar enamorado y haber cruzado la línea, se repite así mismo.

[ ... ]

Intenta tener una disculpa de lo más sincera pero teme que las palabras más hirientes se escapen de sus labios sin antes haberlas pensado nuevamente, entiende que ha cruzado una línea demasiado delgada entre ambos para odiar quien pretende ser, lo entiende esta desarmado por completo pues no luce más una armadura esta al descubierto.

Desearía haber tenido la capacidad para retener todo lo que pensaba y no pronunciarlo debidamente la amabilidad no es un defecto sino lo que necesita particularmente e incluso la sociedad por completo, ignorando al necesitado para preocuparse por si mismos pero no es la excepción más ella lo es.

Estuvo en el momento preciso para arreglar aquel desastre más no hay nadie ahí para arreglar el suyo.

“ Tú eres quien necesita ser primero amable consigo mismo ”.

Observa ambos extremos de la calle, odia lo concurridas que suelen ser ante una llovizna, no ve más aquel abrigo ni distingue su postura de las demás personas que transitan a su alrededor y sólo se encuentra frustrado consigo mismo al buscar defectos donde nunca los encontraría, fue tonto de su parte haberlos pronunciado como tal, intenta seguir contra corriente.

Podría ser un hombre ordinario sin un centavo alguno dentro de sus bolsillos, estirando la mano como suele ver en alguna cuadra y cualquier persona le daría igual verlo en la acera pero no ella.

Apenas da la media vuelta de aquella cuadra para verla de pie, su abrigo ligeramente mojado pero el ver las lágrimas aborde de sus ojos lo hacen sentir por completo un tonto ante cada pensamiento suyo.

" No quiero hacer esto sin ti ".

Es la primera en hablar, es autosuficiente podría hacer todo sin necesitar de él o alguien pero lo quiere ahí involucrado en cada momento y en el por menor de la situación.

No esta preparado para ser padre y no creé que sus padres hubieran estado preparados para él, sólo recuerda vagas discusiones sobre la crianza y su destinó, nadie fue amable en querer darle algún abrazo o hacerlo sentir lo amado que era pero ahora lo sabe su hijo la tiene a ella, la gran diferencia entre ambos.

" Odio admitirlo pero eres perfecta y el único gran defecto tuyo es quererme dentro de la vida de ambos ".

La alegría de su mirada y la sonrisa que reflejaba minutos atrás antes de iniciar su búsqueda la ve poco a poco en ella nuevamente, es afortunado lo cual no se atreve admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hizo mal en haber pensado que este mundo debía de merecer alguien como él cuando definitivamente deberían de criar alguien como ella, amable y gentil no significa ser débil ni tener un defecto alguno.

" Eres la única que puede ver algo bueno dentro de mí y definitivamente lo desconozco si hay algo que merezca la pena recibir todo de ti ".

Una lista sería el por menor de sus problemas si buscará enumerar todo lo malo que hay dentro de si mismo pues duda en que obtendría una sola cosa buena de si mismo aunque la ama, a veces piensa que decirlo no podría ser suficiente para ella.

[ ... ]

Es incapaz de contener la respiración inclusive el sentir que le falta el aire y cuando intenta recuperarlo siente ahogarse pero su agonía no puede basarse en lo biológico de si mismo ante lo que verdaderamente quiere intervenir, su corazón esta por completo agitado y su razonamiento acatado cada palabra suya, no permite ningún movimiento.

Sólo la observa de pie, sus brazos extendidos y sus párpados cerrados, la sensación es inexplicable y sus sentimientos primerizos por tal situación, debió de haberlo previsto inclusive haber buscado una expresión en su rostro que delatará su estado emocional pero ahora no quiere cuestionarse al estar tan alerta ni negar que la culpa de esto fue la decisión de Queenie, le afectó más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Ve una luz alumbrando aquel túnel y comprende que debe ignorar por completo aquella amenaza, tiende a desconfiar de si mismo incluso de sus habilidades pero no es un buen momento y no deja de repetirlo mientras extiende su brazo al igual que la palma de su mano derecha, el silbido del metro es constante.

Apenas es consciente de haberlo logrado al arrojarla caóticamente al otro lado de la vía, no esta seguro de querer soltarla nuevamente mientras los vagones pasan velozmente frente a él y sólo le toma un segundo entender que ha expuesto su vida al atreverse a cruzar la línea amarilla.

Un pequeño quejido acompañado de un sollozo le permite sentir un poco de la tranquilidad arrebatada, el peligro ha terminado sólo por este momento y se encuentra libre de todo obstáculo al contemplarla sobre el suelo.

Cruza aquellas vías y la grava suena entre sus pisadas aún cuando se aferra a subir nuevamente aquella plataforma, apresura sus pasos para estar lo más cerca de ella y sólo se permite ver los rasguños de su rostro no fue amable al salvar su vida, quiere tomarla de su brazo izquierdo pero sólo recibe una lucha repentina de rechazó.

" ¡ Debiste dejarme ! ".

Sus palabras no reflejan odio ni una orden sólo el deseó más simple que ha pronunciado de sus labios, las lágrimas que estrepitosamente caen de sus mejillas y sus puños apretados esta lejos de comprender tal dolor.

Tal vez alguien más no le hubiera importado presenciar tal espectáculo, ni se habrían tomado la molestia de mencionar ciertas palabras de convencimiento y los periodistas serían los más complacidos ante tal situación alimentar el morbo de los ciudadanos provocando serias reacciones las cuales desencadenarían en gran parte de lástima y odio.

" ¡ Sólo quiero estar con mis padres ! ".

Los gritos son cada vez más desgarradores y observa su alrededor ninguna alma ni una autoridad para encargarse de tal situación la cual no manejó bien desde un principio ni atendió ninguna alerta, creía que estaba bien, sus sonrisas y conversaciones sobre la agradable infancia que había tenido con sus padres le habían provocado sentir envidia y haber deseado que sus padres fueran amorosos con él aún cuando fuera por tan corto tiempo.

Piensa en las veces que bailaron ambos mientras la escuchaba reír apoyada en su hombro, las agradables veladas y la gran anfitriona entre las celebraciones, debió de haberlo cuestionado desde el primer momento y sentirse en alerta por completo pero no lo hizo creyendo que todo estaba bien.

Hasta la simple discusión que mantuvieron dentro de su oficina, sus palabras le resultaron hirientes para no haber reaccionado a tiempo ante la situación que se comenzaba a presentar, no era su familia y no deja de repetírselo.

" Necesitas ayuda y no soy el indicado ".

Sus propias palabras han sonado tan estranguladas al igual que el sentimiento creciente de impotencia, no es quien para ayudarla cuando ha contribuido ante su deterioró, lo entiende era cuestión de tiempo para verla explotar de tal forma.

Los sollozos son cada vez más desgarradores, la pérdida aún permanece ahí, era un padre y madre para Queenie, en algún momento la responsabilidad de hermana llegó a pesar más que cualquier cosa pero la traición y abandonó sólo logró destrozar quien era.

" ¡ Quiero estar con ellos ! ".

Sus puños chocando contra aquellos azulejos blanquecinos, exigiendo algo que no puede permitir bajó ninguna situación.

Entiende su permanencia, las razones un tanto vacías cuando la observa pues no tiene esperanza alguna de ver a quien era antes y sólo toma el valor necesario para tomar su varita debajo de su manga firmemente apuntando directamente hacia ella.

" Lo facilitaré para ti ".

Contiene la respiración y la tensión es palpable en sus hombros inclusive su brazo tiembla aún cuando se esfuerza por mantenerse firme no creé conseguirlo, sus sollozos cesan lentamente mientras le observa, sus ojos están llorosos y las lágrimas siguen brotando para recorrer sus mejillas.

Había admirado sus valores inclusive la valentía que ejercía sobre si misma ante sus decisiones y distinguir entre el bien y el mal, luchar por lo correcto pero rendirse era algo que no conocía de ella hasta ahora ni la cobardía por no afrontar las circunstancias de las cuales considera que tienen más de una opción.

" También soy tú familia y necesitas ayuda, no quieres esto ".

Baja su varita cuidadosamente y su mirada se vuelve cabizbaja, esta seguro de abrazarla y permitirse que todo fluya cualquier sentimiento inclusive el mismo resentimiento contra el mismo mago.

Comprende que no fue su intención excluirlo pero esto esta fuera de si, jamás había pensado tal decisión ni en su peor momento pero la vida no se había encargado de darle tales lecciones de vida, sólo quería protegerla de todos y ahora de ella misma.

[ ... ]

La pequeña maleta que empacó por ella sólo incluye lo indispensable y debidamente supervisada por el encargado del sanatorio, un par de ayudantes la aguardan en la entrada pero se niega a soltar su mano incluso aceptar sus pertenencias.

Observa en la palma de su mano el medallón que le obsequio su madre en su cumpleaños número cinco solía contarle cuanto le encantaba aquel collar y como la hacía sentir protegida.

Aunque al ver el anillo de compromiso se niega a separarse de ella, asumió lo más importante y la impotencia no es algo que le agrade en esta situación, ni el querer opacar tal momento, pensó que dudaría cuando le propuso matrimonio bajó un muérdago.

" Sólo será por un tiempo y sé que esto no es justo para ti por lo cual entendería si no vuelves a mí ".

Extiende su mano libre aceptando sus pertenencias, por ley el brazalete del MACUSA había sido entregado antes a un superior que no fuera él ante la relación personal que mantienen.

Podría reírse de su falta de confianza pero entiende el caos que debe estar pasando, le han asegurado los sanadores que la dejará en las mejores manos para ayudarla a sanar consigo misma y que esto estaba fuera de sus manos al ser algo emocional.

" Eres mi familia y mi esposa extraoficialmente, estaré esperando por ti ".

Ninguna muestra de afecto le advirtieron al creer que podría complicar las cosas y el ingresó, también el ser demasiado selectivos con la lista de pertenencias que eran permitidas y la mayoría de las cuales le serían rechazadas incluso un cepillo lo era.

Siente sus dedos deslizarse de su agarre y su toqué es perceptible, no estarían aquí si hubiera encontrado alguna opción más viable incluso confiable pero sabe que esto es por su bien y no esta siendo recluida en algún hospicio mental, mantiene la calma mientras la ve marchar acompañada de dos mujeres.

El guardia sólo comienza a cerrar la puerta frente a él.

" Si todo marcha bien podrá visitarla dentro de un mes ".

[ ... ]

Tenía una idea demasiado lejana de como podría ser una visita dentro del sanatorio, había creído en las paredes blancas y profundamente en los azulejos blancos más pulidos que jamás vería en su vida pero no era ni cercano ante la realidad ni el entorno que a despertado su curiosidad.

La nota esforzándose por reprimir una sonrisa que amenaza con brotar de sus labios y no la culparía, entiende que su expresión debe ser fuera de sí, es la segunda visita que le han permitido en dos meses y la ve relativamente mejor.

Tiene un nuevo corte de cabello demasiado moderno para lo que suele acostumbrar a ver en los transeúntes, le agrada incluso su fleco y la forma en que ha conseguido ondular más su cabello, no cree que le cause tantos problemas como antes, es demasiado corto para alguna vez buscar un mechón rebelde que intenté cubrir su rostro.

" ¿ Te gusta ? ".

Baja un poco la mirada, observando sus manos reposando sobre la mesa de madera, no ha mantenido contacto alguno ni se atreve a romper ninguna regla establecida no quiere causar problema alguno.

Esta un poco cansado y odiaría hablar de las situaciones que ha pasado al no tenerla a su lado, lo mal que lo ha pasado al querer conciliar el sueño y cuestionarse más de una vez ¿ quién es sin ella ?.

Aunque teme dejarse en el dilema de expresar sus sentimientos al tener la extraña sensación inclusive preguntarse ¿ y si no le quiere más dentro de su vida ?.

" Desearía estar contigo ".

No sabe si lo ha mencionado en alto o en un murmuro apenas audible, debería de culpar la falta de cordura en si mismo y llegar a dudar que el alcohol tiene la culpa en esto pero sabe que esta equivocado.

Teme caer nuevamente en el extrañó vacío de su vida, sentir que la soledad estaba bien inclusive el ser indiferente ante los demás y ser el mismo quien solamente importaba.

" Ambos sabemos que estamos ahí el uno para el otro, creeme que también te echado de menos pero me estoy recuperando a mi misma ".

Nuevamente aquella sensación prevalece en él, creer que no necesitará de él, un abrazo, el sentimiento de amar incluso el ser su familia.

Confía en ella pero odia la forma en que su mente suele engañarle, creer que es justo culpar alguien más sabe que esta en lo erróneo de todo y en el culpar ante las decisiones que toman por si mismos.

" Lo sé y seguiré esperando ".

[ ... ]

Han pasado tan sólo un par de horas que la tiene por primera vez en casa después de cinco meses, la ve tan diferente de quien estaba acostumbrada a ver, un poco más inquieta por buscar que sonría y más abierta a expresar sus sentimientos incluso pensamientos sin ser tan tímida.

Aunque sus temores prevalecen de cierta forma, no ha permitido que tome en absoluto un cuchillo aún cuando su intención era rebanar el pan, pero sabe que es ella incluso una versión mejor de sí, demasiado recuperada y consciente de aquella noche en el subterráneo, él se ha excusado en que sólo era un pobre desdichado sin amor ni familia cuando llegó a su vida, le dio el sentimiento de pertenencia a una familia y de pertenecerle por primera vez alguien que le correspondía.

" Creeme no lo haré otra vez, me encontraba tan atrapada y ahora sé que no puedo olvidar lo que sentí pero sí aprender a convivir con mis sentimientos ".

La ve untar un poco de mantequilla sobre la rebanada de pan, sólo él conoce la lucha interna que sobrellevó por no irrumpir su tratamiento, a veces solía imaginar que lograba traerla a casa, ser el caballero en armadura pero sin corcel alguno que había deseado ser para ella.

Tiene clara las advertencias y el encontrarse tan alerta en cada movimiento suyo incluso ante el más mínimo gesto, no quiere pensar más en las razones que le llevaron a tomar tal decisión drástica sobre ella ni la culpa por la decisión que ha tomado a medio día, unirse a su pequeña búsqueda en compañía del señor Scamander, el nomaj y un par de amigos más.

" Lo sé ".

Observa aquella maleta sin abrir, al igual que su maleta, no cree demasiado en los cambios al haberse acostumbrado a un estilo de vida, esto le resulta tan novedoso, dejar la seguridad de un hogar en el cual ha estado más de una generación de la familia Graves por una búsqueda la cual tiene diversas variantes.

No quiere repetirse las razones por las cuales aceptado esto, lo importante que es para ella encontrar a Queenie y de alguna forma detener a Grindelwald incluso salvar al niño de tal manipulación, sabe lo que parece todo aquello un caos por completo, tiene experiencia arreglando ciertos desastres del MACUSA, haber ido detrás de criminales pero nada como esto.

" No es fácil y es un gran esfuerzo para ambos esto pero estamos juntos después de todo lo sucedido ".

Debería temer a la simple idea de estar sólo más no lo hace al verla ahí de pie, preparada y segura de si misma, esta seguro que no permitirá quebrarse nuevamente, tiene diversas razones para abandonar tal búsqueda pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena como ella, no quiere dejarla nuevamente sola, cuando es de dos.

" Eres todo lo que necesitó y quiero hacerlo ".


	17. .

Conoce que cada objeto tiene un recuerdo grato el cual conservar y transmitir el recuerdo de este, lo sabe perfectamente bien incluso cuando sostiene entre brazos a Gale, ve como tiene tanta curiosidad por saber que recuerdos puede contener cada objeto que tiene aquella vitrina de roble, lo observa cuidadosamente y sabe que tiene la misma mirada de Percival, incluso la forma en fruncir los labios, le ha sido tan ideal esta vida después de todo.

Observa como la mano derecha de Gale le señala la primera taza de porcelana, sabe que es algo rara si lo piensa bien sus acabados dorados e incluso como sobresale el símbolo de MACUSA, no le sería tan raro contar aquella historia sobre como conoció a Percival Graves y empezó la historia de quien sostiene entre brazos.

Recuerda perfectamente haber tropezado con Percival Graves en su pasillo el cual solía llevar directamente a su oficina si bien arruinó una camisa blanca de él temió ser reprendida y con un despido justificado por haber arruinado la camisa blanca del director de seguridad mágica pero no sucedió nada de ello, aún con aquel tropiezo la elegancia seguía demostrandola por completo.

" Fue la primera vez que lo conocí, sabes él llevaba esa taza justamente el día que tropecé con él supongo que así fue como todo empezó ".

Aún recuerda el peso de Gale entre sus brazos la primera vez que lo conoció y sabe que para sus cinco años es demasiado capaz de cuestionar a todo el momento en absoluto, pero aún así lo ve señalar la siguiente taza con un capullo de rosa cerrado y el otro perfectamente abierto, con filo dorado tanto en taza como plato, jamás podría olvidar la primera vez que tuvo una cita con Percival Graves sin provocarle una nueva mancha de café si es que realmente consideró él aquella invitación como tal aún cuando le tuvo el pretexto perfecto...

“ Supongo que nos debemos de poner al corriente de los informes, ¿ qué te parece si paso por ti dentro de treinta minutos para un café ? ”.

Lo vio tan nervioso que no le importó en lo absoluto haber a sentido al mismo tiempo que tampoco le tuvo lástima en lo absoluto al verlo tan nervioso, pero ciertamente nunca tocaron el tema de los informes ni nada al respecto de MACUSA, sólo fueron Percival y Tina en aquella invitación que consideró como una cita.

" Creó que fue la primera cita de muchas, creeme que su aspecto imponente nunca tuvo que ver con en el hombre que es ".

Pasa a la siguiente taza, la cual siempre le encantó una pareja de novios recostados sobre un paraje, aquel día no le pareció nada especial pero para Percival Graves si que era un día especial, formalizaron su relación en un café de la esquina que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa en el cual no acostumbraban a servir café negro en tazas de porcelana en lo absoluto, aún ante el recuerdo de sus palabras no puede sentirse emocionada, incluso cuando Percival se había referido a ella como su novia frente aquella mesera...

“ Eres mi novia, bueno para mi lo eres pero sólo necesitó de tu respuesta para saber esto y dejar un poco atrás los cortejos, ¿ quieres ser mi novia, Goldstein ? ".

Pero ciertamente los cortejos nunca terminaron ni cesaron de ninguna forma, ve a Gale sonreír y ella también sonríe entre labios.

" Y si esa es la taza con la cual me pidió ser su novia, pero un secreto entre ambos es que también lo consideraba como mi novio desde antes que me lo pidiera ".

Da un pequeño paso para admirar más de acerca aquella taza de porcelana, la cual ciertamente tiene un relieve de un dragón aún recuerda que aquel plato y taza ciertamente eran de contrabando pero le trae el recuerdo del anillo de compromiso que luce en su mano izquierda desde hace años, recuerda aún verlo nervioso pero sonriendo mientras les servían té de limón algo raro entre los dos pero esta vez sentía que era algo diferente y que él quería algo inolvidable para ambos, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que a ella no le sirvieron té, ciertamente estaba apuntó de decir algo al respecto cuando Percival le detuvo...

“ Mira adentró y encontrarás nuestro futuro ”.

Recuerda haber bajado la mirada para encontrarse con aquel anillo de compromiso y ciertamente le dio la razón ante la famosa reputación que tenía aquel café de atribuirse las adivinanzas del futuro por muy incierto que pareciera, a ella le parecía que todo iba por el camino correcto, tomó aquella taza y vacío el anillo sobre la palma de mano izquierda, contemplando aquel anillo de compromiso ciertamente particular al tener un diamante azul petróleo el cual pudo comparar con el color de la bufanda de Percival que lucía aquella mañana.

“ ¿ Aceptas darme el honor de ser mi esposa, Goldstein ? ”.

Le es difícil creer que después de todo él pudiera conseguir aquella taza en particular y el sí definitivo de un futuro juntos.

" Me propuso matrimonio y si bien no me equivoque en absoluto al darle un sí, cuando crezcas este anillo se lo darás a quien creas correcto de compartir un futuro juntos ".

Observa como tiene toda la atención de Gale, sabe que es un buen momento para pasar a la siguiente taza nota los relieves de las iniciales de ambos, el filo dorado y lo fina que puede ser aquella taza al considerarse como porcelana de huevo, temió que en el brindis se quebrara durante la celebración de su boda...

“ Señora Graves, nunca deja de sorprenderme aún cuando no puedo creer que seas mi esposa, señora Graves ”.

Y aún sigue sin acostumbrarse a que alguien se dirigiera a ella como señora Graves después de la boda y más sentirse encantada al escucharlo de él, todos los días.

" Nuestras iniciales son algo muy parecidas, ¿ cierto ? ".

Ve asentir a Gale quien analiza aquella taza, pero ciertamente ella observa una taza de color crema que no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con la elegancia de las demás tazas pero si bien le da algo de gracia ver aquel ratón en particular llamado Mickey Mouse, quien parece chiflar sabe que esta taza le pertenece a Percival y que ella fue quien le dio un recuerdo especial aquella mañana mientras ambos desayunaban panqueques y una taza de chocolate respectivamente con pan francés.

Nunca entendió por que le encantaba aquella taza en particular ni tampoco los pequeños cortes cinematográficos de aquel ratón animado, pero ciertamente sabe que sus palabras fueron un gran cambio para ambos...

“ Estoy esperando, cariño ”.

Recuerda haber soltado rápidamente e incluso sintió que él no le había comprendido no le fue difícil descifrar aquella sonrisa en su expresión ni como su mirada tenía un brillo demasiado especial, por un momento creyó que él tenía aquella mirada de una embarazada la cual se suponía debía de tener.

“ Por las barbas de merlín, voy a ser padre pero dime ¿ Cómo te sientes, amor ? ”.

No le fue difícil expresarse lo emocionada que estaba al respecto de los cambios aún cuando recuerda haberse sentido tan irritada al escuchar la palabra amor en su boca simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír y contar todo lo que sentía respecto a su embarazo, al mismo tiempo que estaba encantada como le abrazaba y le agradecía esto.

Y ciertamente aquella taza no se ha movido de ahí durante años, le es demasiado raro siempre ver aquella taza justamente ahí como si el tiempo nunca pasará en lo absoluto.

" Así fue como tú abuelo se enteró de la existencia de tú mamá ".

Murmura mientras baja a Gale, podría seguir mostrándole las demás tazas pero ha escuchado el leve chirrido de la puerta principal, sabe que han llegado pero Gale sostiene su mano derecha fuertemente.

" Y supongo que también te ha contado la historia de las demás tazas de tus tíos, ¿ cierto, Gal ? ".

Contempla las otras tres tazas, aún le es raro ver aquellas tazas de rosas y capullos, pero el tiempo no le alcanzado en lo más mínimo en cuanto contar las otras historias sobre sus demás hijos, pero observa detenidamente las fotos de la repisa de abajo, adora ver las fotos de su boda incluso más las fotos de sus nietos.

" Papá, mi hijo es un niño para tus historias y aún no creas que me olvidó que perdiste esta vez en atrapar ranas ".

Nota como su hija se acerca a ella para tomar la mano de Gale, aún sigue sin creer cuanto pueden crecer los hijos le parece por momentos como si fuera ayer cuando sostuvo entre brazos a Romina, aún cuando han pasado cerca de treinta y seis años, siente como su nieto deja de sostener su mano para abrazar por completo a su hija.

" Te dejé ganar, pequeña rata ". 

Observa a su esposo quien luce algo cansado pero no se permite engañar a nadie, pero para ella siempre le resulta como si fuera la primera vez que ha visto a su marido, lo ve acercarse a ella lentamente, nota su alianza de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, no puede creer que han pasado cerca de cuarenta y dos años desde su boda.

" Apuesto a que Eros podría ganarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, papá ".

Le extiende su mano izquierda mientras sostiene la mano derecha de Percival, no puede evitar sonreír y nota una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su esposo.

" Apuesto que tía Queenie puede ser mejor cocinera que tú pequeña rata, ahora si me permites quiero tiempo de calidad con mi esposa ".

Siente como Percival pone su mano izquierda sobre su cintura y ella posa su mano sobre su hombro, sabe que no es un bailarín al cual le guste ser observado pero que puede hacerlo cuando hay poca gente presente.

" El abuelo apesta, ¿ cierto, Gale ? ".

Ve como niega su pequeño nieto, pero ciertamente se ven distraídos al escuchar pequeños ruidos provenir de cierta maleta, odiaría que su yerno Cooper Scamander no estuviera con ellos en la casa familiar.

" No malas palabras quieren ".

Logra escuchar la voz de su yerno la cual proviene de la maleta, sabe que es un buen momento para alejarse antes que Newt salga de aquella maleta con una criatura huidiza la cual tendrá que ser perseguida tanto por padre e hijo como probablemente su nieto irá detrás de ambos.

" Ustedes apestan, mi esposa es la única que sabe apreciarme como se debe ".

Se ríe levemente ante las palabras de su marido mientras se apoya en su hombro ocultándose de la mirada de su familia, puede sentir su colonia y saber que nada ha cambiado entre ellos, aún cuando sus cuerpos han envejecido siente que no ha pasado el tiempo en lo más mínimo que desea más de ellos ante todo.

" Odio cuando se ponen tan dulces los dos, pero cuando mis hermanos lleguen esperó que continúen así ".

Las palabras de su hija le hace sólo pensar por completo en lo celoso que se volvía Percival al convivir en lo más mínimo con sus cuatro hijos, siempre le pareció tan gracioso.

" No estamos siendo nada dulces, amor ".

Murmura ella, recordando todos aquellos momentos que su hija hacia sus expresiones de disgusto al verla bailar con Percival, sabe que a veces Romina se sentía celosa de ella por bailar con Percival.

No quiere arruinar su momento pero se aleja por un momento del hombro de Percival para observarlo fijamente, nota unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos incluso entre sus labios, pero el envejecer con él le ha sido algo increíble rotundamente.

Observa como su marido atrapa sus labios entre lo suyos, uniéndolo en un beso demasiado tierno y tan dulce, deja de sostener su mano para enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de él.

" ¡ Papá, mamá ! ".

Una pequeña exclamación de su hija mayor no le es tanto problema, le es difícil separarse de su marido pero la falta de aire entre ambos le es inevitable, por lo cual se separa de él con una gran sonrisa entre labios.

" Ahora si tuve mi dulce del día de hoy, ¿ te dije cuanto te amo hoy, señora Graves ? ".

Niega rotundamente aún cuando ha escuchado más de un par de veces cuanto la ama, pero nunca le resulta nada mal escucharlo nuevamente, aún cuando sea la trillonésima vez que podría decirlo en esta vida.

" Te amo Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Nota una pequeña expresión de disgusto por parte de su hija y le parece tan divertido mientras se acerca para abrazar a su marido, logrando observar aquellas tazas que están perfectamente colocada y ordenadas en su vitrina de acuerdo al recuerdo que ha logrado conseguir con cada una, no podría sentirse más feliz con lo que tiene.


	18. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integrante nuevo y recuerdos.

Observa fijamente a su esposa quien ha caído rendida en la cama apenas tienen catorce horas de haber traído a casa a su pequeña hija Ahouvit Navet Queenie Graves Goldstein, y es consciente que su hija tiene apenas veintiocho horas de haber llegado a este mundo para tener agotada por completo a su esposa, quien apenas ha logrado recostarse en la cama para quedarse profundamente dormida, es la primera vez en años que la escucha roncar levemente, observa como apenas ha tomado su almohada para dormir, la cubre con una cobija y esta seguro de recostarse por esta noche para dormir por fin.

La abraza dispuesto a dormir, incluso cuando esta cerrando sus párpados escucha un leve llanto provenir de dos habitaciones de la suya, siente como su esposa esta apuntó de levantarse y acaricia levemente su espalda, sabe que ha tenido cerca de dos días completamente agotadores, incluso aún sus oídos le duelen un poco ante los gritos de su esposa, sabe que ella ha hecho el trabajo difícil y ahora a él le toca hacer el resto del trabajo.

" Descansa cariño, yo me encargó de la pequeña ".

Le besa el hombro mientras se levanta de aquella cama y trata de caminar sin arrastrar sus pies, invoca un lumos para alumbrar el pasillo y abre la puerta cuidadosamente, le parece demasiado infantil la habitación de su hija pero agradece que tenga gran elegancia, se va acercando con cuidado a la cuna mientras deja su varita en el buró para levantar a su hija, quien esta llorando y levantando sus puños contra el aire.

Observa sus facciones demasiado cercanas a Tina y la adora tanto, tiene la misma tez de piel que Tina, incluso sus labios, la forma de sus orejas y el mismo tono de su cabello pero tiene el mismo color de ojos azules que Queenie, de alguna manera Tina al ver por primera vez el color de sus ojos la vio llorar, pero ahora que sostiene a Ahouvit entre brazos no duda en comenzar arullarla sabe que no tiene hambre, su lado paterno le ha hecho conocer cada tipo de llanto que ha tenido su hija en estos casi dos días de su nacimiento.

" ¿ Qué tienes pequeña criatura extraña ? ".

Ya la nota un poco más tranquila, al parecer alguien tendrá cierto capricho por conseguir la atención de toda persona, recuerda que le dio tanta risa para si mismo escuchar los gritos y maldiciones por parte de Tina, incluso recuerda haber escuchado que jamás en su vida la volvería a tocar mientras estaba sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, estaba observando la llegada de su hija a este mundo quien no lloró en absoluto al estar fuera, y estaba tan ajena a todo el mundo.

" Uhm... ¿ quieres conocer a nuestra familia ? ".

Habla tan suavemente asegurándose de no despertar a Tina, se asegura de sostener fuertemente a su hija mientras toma su varita invocando un lumos para así alumbrar aquellas fotografías que Tina ha puesto en la pared con ayuda de los elfos domésticos, se asegura de empezar por el principio, ilumina la foto de sus suegros, una vieja foto que Tina había logrado aferrarse antes de ir a un orfanato con Queenie.

" Ellos son tus abuelos René y Esther, ambos se hubieran alegrado de conocerte, tú abuela conoció a tú abuelo en un café supongo que fue amor a primera vista y me alegró por ello, ya que gracias aquel pequeño momento en una cafetería fue como obtuvimos a mamá ".

Avanza dos pasos para alumbrar otra foto, observa a su hija quien esta atenta a los movimientos de su varita incluso de la foto que le esta mostrando ahora mismo.

" Ellos son tus tíos algo lejanos supongo, Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander y su esposa Leta Lestrange en compañía de Albus Dumbledore, ellos aman a tú mamá pero esto queda entre nosotros me agradan un poco los Scamander no del todo pero vamos Theseus y Leta son tus padrinos, algún Scamander me tenía que caer bien, ¿ no crees ? ".

Sabe que no es la mejor foto de los Scamander que tiene pero al menos le es algo, sigue su recorrido para estar frente a otra foto, una vieja foto de sus días en ilvermorny, recuerda que en aquellos días lucía un cabello demasiado largo incluso sedoso.

" Probablemente tenga razón mamá respecto a esta foto y papá luzca como un completo extraño pero si era algo raro y como puedes ver la tía Phina era demasiado excéntrica en cuanto sus gustos, nuestras sonrisas se deben a que habíamos logrado hecho explotar el caldero del insoportable Winchester de nuestra clase en pociones, agradables días en ilvermorny, ¿ crees que podrás explotar un caldero, extraña criatura ? ".

No ve respuesta alguna más que una mirada profunda de su hija algo seria y confusa, como si le diera a entender que tan en serio son sus palabras al respecto, la mueve un poco y aquella mirada sigue aún sobre él por lo cual prefiere pasar a otra fotografía, donde esta con Tina la noche de su graduación, observa con detenimiento la foto notando que había logrado besarle la mejilla mientras ella le da un pequeño empujón algo divertido y ambos sonríen entre sí.

" ¿ Thunderbird o Serpiente Cornuda ? ".

Al parecer tampoco ha obtenido ni un leve gesto, pero la entiende tal vez ella se inclinará por estar en Thunderbird la mejor de las cuatro casas según Tina pero no quiere debatir tan tempranamente con su hija, ha parado en una se sus fotos favoritas, el primer baile que tuvo con Tina sin ser perseguido por todas las brujas de aquella fiesta.

" ¿ Serás una gran bailarina como mamá o tendrás dos pies izquierdos como papá ? ".

Observa un pequeño estiramiento de su hija, tal vez quiere darle a entender que no tendrá dos pies izquierdos en un salón de baile, le es un alivio saber que no tendrá nada de su torpeza ante un buen baile.

" Te contaré un pequeño secreto, extrañó los días que estabas adentro de mamá y te diré algo confidencial ella creía que mientras bailamos tú también lo hacias, dime ¿ realmente lo hacías ? ".

Tampoco tiene suerte en su pregunta más que un leve bostezo al parecer esta yendo por un buen camino, de ser así no tardará en tener a Ahouvit durmiendo nuevamente en la cuna, sigue avanzando entre las fotos, mostrándole las fotos del día de su boda con Tina, siempre la ve tan feliz, pero han parado en la foto familiar, donde estaban todos reunidos por primera vez incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore.

" Como verás tenemos a toda la familia Scamander por completo, aún cuando la tía Leta esta golpeando discretamente al tío Theseus se logra ver que no guarda ni así la compostura, atrás del tío Newt esta Bunty su fiel ayudante y eterna enamorada, también esta el tío Albus, la tía Phina fue la madrina de nuestra boda y por aquí al lado de mamá esta tú tía Queenie era una gran bruja, demasiado amable y la mejor hermana menor que pudo tener mamá, ellas dos se amaban demasiado y te digo un secreto tienes el mismo color de sus ojos, estoy seguro que hubiera amado conocerte y seguramente pellizcar tus mejillas rosadas y regordetas, pero a veces las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan por diferentes caminos aún así siempre tendrás a tú familia sin importar la decisión que decidas tomar ".

Camina lentamente a la penúltima foto, le parece algo graciosa incluso por un momento se olvida de la gran tristeza que apena a Tina aún después de cumplirse los diez meses desde lo sucedido en Alemania, es la última navidad que tuvieron juntos en MACUSA, nota a Tina lucir unas medias que le parecían tan ridículas de rayas blancas y verdes, usando un gorro navideño, mientras él usaba una diadema representando los cuernos de un reno y aquel suéter rojo navideño bordado por Tina en el cual se alcanza a leer...

“ Yo creó en la navidad como un no-maj ”.

Recuerda aquella navidad demasiado especial para todos cuando aún Gellert Grindelwald se encontraba bajó el resguardo de MACUSA, sabe que fue un gran error permitir aquella extradición a Londres para que fuera encerrado en Azkaban, pero sabe que no hay un hubiera ante las decisiones.

" Emocionada por tú primera navidad, ¿ cierto ? ".

Nota como su hija esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida y seguir prestándole atención, piensa en cuanta falta le hizo Queenie a Tina para esta etapa importante de ella, incluso las noches en las cuales solía despertarse llorando pidiéndole que terminará con esto y sus inseguridades de no ser una verdadera mamá para su bebé, al verle fallado a Queenie, sabe que no fue su culpa, ella nunca había venido ver algo así ni tampoco él, avanza a la última foto, en si la última foto que tuvo Tina con Queenie, antes de ir a Francia, una decisión que lamenta profundamente su esposa.

Pero en aquella foto ve ambas sonriendo incluso recuerda lo que dijo Queenie para aquella foto...

“ Eres un mal fotógrafo Percy y mira que Teenie te halaga en todo lo que haces ”.

Desearía seguir viendo feliz a Tina cuando piensa en Queenie, los primeros días fueron los peores que jamás podría olvidar y aún se siente destrozado al recordar lo mal que estuvo Tina.

" Sin importar lo que escuches sobre tú tía Queenie, debes de saber que ella nunca quiso dañar a nadie y que fue demasiado buena para que terceras personas se aprovecharan de ella ".

Sabe que esta aquella foto colgada como la última, un estudiante de hogwarts la tomó sin que ella se diera cuenta, fue un día después de la decisión de Queenie, su mirada pérdida por completo reflejando la gran tristeza que tenía, sabe que para Tina es importante aquella foto, significa tanto como haberle permitido el perdón a Grindelwald y no haber acabado con él.

" Eres lo mejor de ambos, y sé que pudo resultarte difícil los primeros meses que estuviste adentro de mamá pero ella perdió tanto durante aquella guerra como no tienes idea pequeña pero mamá te ama más que su propia vida al igual que yo ".

Nota como su hija se ha dado por vencida ante el sueño, tiene tanto cuidado de recostarla sobre la cuna, incluso el suficiente detenimiento para taparla, asegurándose de que este a salvo más de cuatro veces, se inclina para darle un beso en su mejilla, la ve tan profundamente dormida y esta seguro que es hora de marcharse.

" Dulces sueños Ahouvit Navet Queenie, nunca olvides cuanto te amamos mamá y papá ".

Esta seguro de abandonar aquella habitación cerrando la puerta y asegurándose de conjurar nuevamente un protego, se dirige hacia su recámara, pero ha escuchado un leve sollozo provenir de Tina por lo cual no duda en correr para encontrarla llorando en la cama, aferrada al conejo que le pertenecía a Queenie cuando era niña, no le gusta verla deprimida en absoluto pero sabe que ella necesita del llorar ante una pérdida como esta.

" Lo siento no fue mi intención escuchar pero si ella estuviera aquí habría adorado conocerla y simplemente no pude proteger a mi hermana menor, ¿ cómo podré protegerla a ella ? ".

Sabe que lo peor de ambos mundos son las culpas pero no duda en acercarse y abrazar a su esposa, aferrarse tanto a ella como le sea posible, desearía borrar los últimos recuerdos de Queenie en ella, pero forman parte de quien es ahora y aunque lo hubiera sabe que provocaría un vacío en ella más de lo que siente al no tener a Queenie.

" Permití que mi hermana falleciera en mis brazos, papá me hizo prometerle que protegería a mi hermanita de todo peligro y no lo hice, no merezco esto ni a nuestra hija, Percival ".

Recuerda cuando llegaron aquel búnker subterraneo debajo de lo que era la cancillería alemana donde se iba levantar el nuevo mundo, el inició de algo fantástico para todos los magos y brujas resentidos ante el mundo no-maj y las reglas, recuerda ver Alemania completamente reducida en escombros pero nunca olvidará lo que encontró ni lo que Tina presenció primero antes que todos, Queenie había decidido quitarse la vida, había sido un pacto el cual Grindelwald no respetó, nunca olvidará los gritos de dolor de Tina, ni como le llamaba desesperadamente a Queenie para que despertará.

" Hiciste todo lo posible por ella, intentaste convencerla de volver en aquellas oportunidades que tuviste pero Queenie decidió no fue tú culpa, deja de culparte por ello, piensa en lo que Queenie siempre deseó para ti, piensa en nuestra hija, debemos de estar bien por ella y enseñarle el camino correcto de todo esto ".

Siente como Tina se aferra contra él, la siente calmarse un poco más, sabe que heridas como estas tardan en sanar o incluso nunca sanan del todo, pero intenta aferrarse que podrán sobreponerse a esto por la pequeña hija que tienen, incluso por la memoria de Queenie, logró sustraer los últimos recuerdos de ella con ayuda de Albus, sabe que le preguntó a Grindelwald ¿ si dolería morir ?, pero también que no dejó de pensar en Tina hasta su último suspiró.

" Ella siempre te amo incluso estaba agradecida por todo lo que le diste y que era hora de que tú recibieras todo lo que le diste a ella, siempre quiso verte feliz y que fueras amada por alguien más, Tina ".

Aún siente aquella sensación al haber dejado de respirar su cuñada, pero ver destrozada a su esposa sabe que no tiene comparación a ello, la escucha calmarse un poco más incluso puede convencerse de que esta dormida nuevamente, acaricia su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, sabe que sólo necesita más tiempo y que él le ayudará para seguir en este viaje.


	19. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos definiciones para ella y un sentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue una pequeña inspiración en Orgulloso y Prejuicio o probablemente más que pequeña.

Nunca había visto en su vida tanta elegancia mucho menos buenos modales refinados, pero quien puede culparla cuando se vive en un pequeño pueblo donde lo único habitual es la vida cotidiana y la novedad son las nuevas telas de seda las cuales no siempre son finas, pero ha visto como un carruaje se ha detenido justamente en el negocio de al frente, la aclamada panadería Kowalski, donde su hermana menor Queenie podría decirse que también es la dueña de aquel negocio en particular, se ha detenido justo en el callejón entre la librería y la tienda de especias, para ver aquel hombre bajando elegantemente de su carruaje, vistiendo como si fuera un cuervo personificado, un hombre que ha logrado capturar su atención desde el principio con su imponente personalidad, pero se ve distraída al sentir un leve tirón en su mano, es Credence, su hermano adoptivo.

" Tina, ¿ qué tanto juzgas en aquel pobre hombre ? ".

Observa detenidamente sus ropas de aquel hombre, viste tan elegante que intuye a un buen sastre detrás de su traje perfectamente confeccionado, incluso nota sus perfectos zapatos negros bien lustrados y perfectamente atados, pero no puede dejar de pasar aquel detalle que le parece algo magnífico y es su buen corte de cabello, cuestionandose ¿ sí será así de perfecto siempre ?.

" El almuerzo de Queenie se enfriará pronto si no te mueves ".

Y lo entiende, Queenie suele ser tan especial en cuanto la comida, y se recuerda también el por que están en el pueblo, sin novedad alguna pero le parece que ahora si existe una novedad de la cual hablar por días, no duda en tomar la mano de su hermano y hacerse paso ante aquella calle la cual suele ser tan fantasma como las novedades.

Pero antes de entrar a la tienda nota como baja un hombre alto y castaño de la mano con una elegante mujer de tez morena, quien porta un vestido rosa de satín demasiado fino, así que los ve entrar primero a ellos, observa su vestido blanco un poco sucio por las manchas de barro, pero simplemente se reprocha los grandes lujos no son su anhelacion y como su padre suele llamar a la clase alta como “ estirados y manos extendidas ”, se permite seguir su camino entrando a la panadería siendo recibidos por el olor fresco del pan.

Observa como aquel hombre vestido prácticamente como si fuera un cuervo esta sosteniendo una conversación con Jacob quien parece un tanto animado por ello y por su parte Queenie esta atendiendo aquella pareja que esta tomada de la mano, pero al parecer Queenie se ha percatado de su llegada.

" Oh al fin han llegado, por favor vengan a saludar al señor Theseus Scamander y su prometida Leta Lestrange ".

La voz animada de su hermana le hace pensar que conoce aquella pareja desde hace años para ser unos pocos minutos, nunca los había visto por aquí aunque le parece un poco familiar haber escuchado vagamente el apellido Lestrange, pero ve como aquel hombre le ofrece amablemente su mano para saludarle y ella la acepta, ahora puede distinguirlo perfectamente bien, castaño, de buen porte y con una lluvia de pecas lo cual le hace ver un hombre tremendamente encantado.

" Theseus y Leta les presentó a mis hermanos mayores Tina y Credence ".

No dirá nada ante la presentación de su hermana, para dejar de tomar la mano y ahora saludar amablemente a Leta quien le ha hecho una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar su mano, le parece sumamente encantadora y puede notar un anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda, ya entiende el por que de verlos juntos y le agrada ver tal unión.

" Ahora denme el honor de presentarles a mi adorable hermano Percival Graves ".

Escucha de Leta Lestrange, quien al parecer ha interrumpido la conversación entre Jacob y aquel hombre, ahora parece haber obtenido atención ante las palabras de Leta y ella puede observar un poco más definidos sus rasgos le resultan demasiado cautivadores incluso le parece que tiene el porte más elegantes de todos, sólo ha ido una vez a New York para saber que ningún hombre que vio entre las calles puede compararse con alguien como él quien desde luego sería distinguido por tal elegancia.

Lo observa acercarse incluso es capaz de escuchar sus pasos como hacen crujir la madera levemente, nota como ha llevado elegantemente una mano a su abrigo y una atrás, ve como aquel hombre se pone detrás de Leta, le parece tan imponente incluso considera que esta ante un cuervo, observador y como un espectador más ante su entorno.

" Percival ella es Tina Goldstein hermana de Queenie al igual que Credence ".

Sabe que ante el nombramiento de su nombre es quien debe de estirar su mano para saludar aquel hombre, nota sus cejas fruncidas, la leve curvatura de sus labios incluso su fría mirada ante sus ojos de color café cálido, pero no ve ningún movimiento de su parte por estrechar su mano, más que el movimiento de Leta quien le ha dado un leve codazo algo discreto.

" Percival ".

Escucha de Leta nuevamente, pero aquel hombre no parece hacer demasiado caso, lo nota hacer una leve mueca entre labios y le parece que esta ante el hombre más frío del mundo.

" Leta, lo siento pero yo no saludo a gente inferior a mí y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender con el señor Kowalski ".

Lo observa dar la media vuelta y ella se siente tan tonta por no haber bajado su mano antes de tiempo, siente que son las palabras más frías que nunca ha escuchado de alguien ni tan siquiera de sus padres, nota lo apenada que se siente tanto Leta como Theseus y desde luego sus hermanos parecen impresionados ante tal frialdad.

" Les ofrezco una culpa en nombre de nuestra familia, Percival suele ser un tímpano de hielo ante todos, en verdad les reiteró mis disculpas de mil formas, si hubiera una forma de recompensar tal comportamiento de mi hermano creanme lo haría ".

Ella siente demasiado que Leta Lestrange tenga tal hermano, cuando parece ser una buena mujer, ahora sólo tiene un concepto en dos palabras para aquel hombre narcisista y arrogante, el cual sigue platicando como si nada ante Jacob.

" Creó que se como arreglar esta falta de mi cuñado, mi hermano menor y yo vamos a dar una fiesta mañana, sería un gusto para nosotros que ustedes la familia Goldstein fueran nuestros invitados de honor, no se diga más mañana los esperamos a las siete en punto de la noche en la mansión Scamander ".

No se siente capaz de negarse ante tal petición incluso cuando sabe que su mamá va poner un grito en el cielo al enterarse de esto y ante el honor de ser los invitados de una familia tan prestigiosa como los Scamander, ve como su hermano estrecha nuevamente su mano con Theseus parece encantado por la idea y quien como Credence quien se alegra de asistir a todas las fiestas posibles para cortejar a las chicas más bonitas del pueblo, aún cuando ya las haya cortejado nunca perderá el tiempo, pero no puede evitar distraerse ante aquel hombre que le ha dado la espalda a todos, pero no le presta ya la atención que podría merecer, sino se concentra en dar las gracias y prometer ser puntuales ante la invitación.

[ ... ]

No entiende el por que tanto esfuerzo de su hermana como el de su mamá por hacerla ver presentable pero su padre como siempre ignorante ante la ocasión mientras nuevamente esta ante la lectura de Romeo y Julieta por quinta ocasión consecutiva de lo que va en esta primavera, pero su mamá le ha prestado su vestido gris el cual solía usar sólo en ocasiones especiales durante su juventud incluso conoce la historia de que este vestido fue usado durante el primer baile de su papá y mama, pero ante el juicio de su mamá como de Queenie tiene demasiados vestidos juveniles o serios y ninguno elegante para esta noche, incluso ve a Credence como se esfuerza por ponerle un tocado de perlas en su cabello, a veces desearía no ser la preocupación de la familia por su soltería y ante el grado que esta complacida por ello y no tener que depender de algún hombre o incluso ya estar en la crianza de los hijos.

" Escuché que la familia Graves es una de las más acaudaladas de todo New York y gran parte de Irlanda, ¿ no son noticias maravillosas ? ".

A veces no entiende tanto a su mamá como lo hace Queenie pero sabe que escuchar rumores o noticias es lo preferido de ella, algo que conversar con sus orquídeas incluso con sus cultivos ante sus hijos los cuales ya son adultos y en su caso prefieren estar explorando todo un mundo nuevo afuera y no en casa como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

" Pero, ¿ acaso no escuchaste a tus hijos, Esther ?, ese hombre es un estirado al igual que el resto de su familia no entiendo por que tanto empeño el ir a codearse con tantos estirados de su clase, me disculparán pero prefiero quedarme en casa ".

Y esta apuntó de expresar su gran opinión cuando ve la mano de su mamá en su boca, sabe quien tiene la última decisión en casa ante la neutralidad de su papá, no le es novedad nada de esto, pero se siente tan miserable al pensar tan sólo que estará en una fiesta con aquel cuervo y probablemente más de su especie, a excepción de Leta y Theseus quienes le cayeron demasiado bien.

" No se diga más ninguno de mis hijos jamás han faltado a ninguna fiesta y no habrá excepción alguna para esta ".

Es cuando no considera a su mamá como la más sabía de todas las mujeres de este país o del mundo pero debe respetar las decisiones incluso aunque le parezca la más irresponsables de todas.

[ ... ]

Nunca había visto tal recepción alguna en ninguna de las fiestas que asistido y eso hace más de seis años que ha asistido a su primera fiesta a la edad de quince años y jamás lo habría hecho de no ser por las incansables peticiones de Queenie por ser presentadas para así asistir a tantas fiestas como fueran posibles y le parece curioso que sólo pidiera ello para bailar únicamente con Jacob Kowalski su prometido actualmente, dejándola a ella con Credence quien nuevamente se ha perdido de su vista para alcanzar a notar que esta hablando con una chica lo demasiado elegante quien usa un vestido azúl marino y vaya que la sonrisa entre labios de su hermano le indica que tendrá un amor pasajero, observa a su izquierda y al parecer su mamá se ha perdido, no quiere saber donde la encontrará y lo más probable es que este degustando de diferentes vinos hasta que no sepa cual es su favorito.

Suspira ante la noche que le espera, y no le queda más que avanzar ante la gente, los cuales platican elegantemente entre ellos incluso algunos bailan ante el majestuoso sonar del violín pero no es su caso quien prefiere esconderse en un balcón de aquella mansión, para encontrarse acompañada de un joven quien esta acariciando a un gato, castaño y con pecas pero un poco más joven a Theseus y lo entiende el debe ser el hermano menor de quien se refería Theseus ante su invitación.

Al parecer nota su presencia por que deja de acariciar aquel gato para dejarlo ir, quien no duda en irse por donde ella entró.

" Lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte ".

Apenas a logrado decir cuando nota como aquel joven le hace un espacio para que tome asiento junto de él pero nota su mirada cabizbaja.

" No te disculpes, los siameses suelen ser un poco ermitaños pero si les demuestras tú amor ellos te corresponderán de la misma forma, mi nombre es Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, pero suelen llamarme Newt ".

Le parece agradable aquel chico, incluso más encantador pero un poco tímido de lo que es Theseus, no duda en sentarse junto a él para hacerle compañía.

" ¿ Esperabas alguien ? ".

Es ella quien siempre goza de hacer una pequeña plática pero lo ve asentir aunque lo nota un poco nervioso.

" A mi amigo Albus, suele venir a las fiestas de mi hermano mayor, es un buen amigo, ¿ y tú a quién esperas ? ".

Justo cuando buscaba silencio es cuando sabe quien empezó esto, pero niega saber alguna respuesta ante lo que esta esperando.

" Entiendo, no te preocupes yo solía ser como tú hasta que conocí alguien, todo cambia cuando conoces a ese alguien pero no lo sabes hasta que llega un punto, Albus solía ser alguien serio con todos pero por dentro es divertido y cuenta unos pésimos chistes que te daría lástima aquel pobre hombre ".

Sonríe ante la confesión del hermano menor de Theseus Scamander ahora puede entender por que estaba tan sólo aquí afuera.

" Creó que te he contado más de lo que debía pero dime, ¿ tú ya conociste a ese alguien ? ".

No sabe que decir ante ello y ciertamente no ha dejado de pensar en aquel cuervo de nombre Percival Graves, quien lo ha tenido lamentablemente en algunos de sus pensamientos pero cuando esta apuntó de responder, observa a un hombre quien porta un sombrero elegantemente saludando a Newt, he intuye quien es.

" Creó que ha llegado por quien suspirabas, esperó que te diviertas ".

Ahora ha conseguido sonrojar a Newt quien asiente rápidamente para ir hasta donde esta aquel hombre quien se despide de ella amablemente sin conocerla pero le corresponde el mismo saludo.

Pero se siente algo culpable de no haberse traído su capa para una noche tan fría aunque no lo quiera y contra su voluntad sabe que nuevamente debe de entrar aquella fiesta, antes de contraer algún resfriado, pero aún así es lo demasiado cuidadosa ante los invitados o como mejor los esta aprendiendo a llamar los “ estirados ”, alcanza a notar como unos beben de finas copas de cristal pero ella no hace tanto caso de beber en una buena copa pero si del huir, aunque se distrae al ver como todos se han a un lado dejando un círculo en aquella pista, mientras las parejas comienzan a salir entre ellas Theseus y Leta aunque también esta su hermano con aquella chica de la cual desconoce ciertamente su nombre.

" Al parecer el baile no es lo suyo, ¿ cierto ? ".

Esa voz la siente tan poco familiar pero tan fría pasa saber quien le ha dirigido la palabra, sólo basta con ver unos zapatos negros bien lustrados y saber ante quien va responderle sin tan siquiera tener contemplación de observar.

" Suelen ser lo mío los bailes pero con la pareja correcta no con la incorrecta la cual resulta ser usted además de ser inferior a todos con los que he bailado, señor Graves ".

No duda en perderse entre la gente ante aquella respuesta algo grosera y podría jurar que de su mamá escuchará regaños como nunca y de su papá los mejores aplausos posibles como si hubiera descubierto oro en los cultivos de su mamá y decide mejor ir en su búsqueda incluso en la ayuda de Queenie para cubrirse de todo esto.

[ ... ]

 

Nuevamente goza de ser invitada por los Scamander a una comida en su mansión, en la cual creé que es nuevamente una fiesta ante los invitados que tienen pero esta vez no entiende como ha logrado ceder ante un juego de atrapadas y escondidas entre enamorados sabe que no juega al no tener una pareja por lo cual se siente de lo más tranquila al no ser partícipe de ello pero si del sostener un buen libro entre sus manos como son los mitos griegos.

Pero no puede evitar centrarse del todo en su lectura al pensar en su encuentro más cercano con Percival Graves el cual sucedió hace dos días mientras caminaba con Queenie para dirigirse a casa, recuerda haberlo visto venir en dirección contraria montando un precioso caballo negro a todo galope sin detenerse a nada y detrás de él venían Albus y Newt, quien no dudó en detenerse para saludarles y mencionar algo que aún no puede olvidar...

“ Disculpen el comportamiento de mi amigo pero al parecer no ha tenido los mejores días ante el verse humillado por una joven que lo tiene interesado ”.

Y ella no ha dejado de pensar, ¿ quién es aquella desafortunada chica que puede interesarle a un cuervo ?, incluso nunca creería que a Percival Graves le interesaría alguien en absoluto, incluso cuando ha tenido una plática con Leta sobre quien podría ser digna de su hermano ella simplemente le respondió...

“ Debe ser una mujer que pueda ante un carácter tan frío y hacerle conocer el mundo verdadero no el perfeccionista que conoce mi hermano ”.

Pero ella ha pensado que la mujer digna si es que existe para Percival Graves debe ser una mujer tan refinada, pulcra, que logré hablar más de un idioma, un gusto exquisito en el arte y lectura, abierta de pensamiento pero cerrada en cuanto expresarse y sabe que no existe tal mujer para él por lo cual lo siente tanto por aquel pobre cuervo que parece estar destinado a la soledad más aterradora de todas.

Y ciertamente cierra aquel libro, dejando de leer la historia de amor entre Eros y Psique, al menos sabe que la belleza de Eros le parecía algo que no era al oráculo pero no puede reflexionar ante la historia cuando sólo puede pensar en aquel cuervo de vestimenta elegante, cuando se ve distraída al sentir como unos brazos le rodean y le hacen perder por completo el equilibrio incluso suelta aquel libro para caer junto con el al pasto, sabe que no es Credence por el tamaño de aquellas manos que logra ver sobre su vestido de color lila, observando una camisa de manga larga de color blanca lo demasiado pulcra para escuchar una leve risita.

Le es nuevo aquella risa, incluso le resulta algo dulce y encantadora pero no se dejará engañar ante quien puede estar por lo cual se separa abruptamente tomando su libro entre manos como si fuera a defenderle o saliera el mismo Eros de estas páginas, pero al ver detrás de ella aquel cuervo del cual no ha dejado de pensar, sonriendole tan cálidamente se siente temblar.

" Eres pésima para estos juegos lo sabes, ¿ no es así ? ".

No le parece estar ahora mismo ante un cuervo ya que no lo ve vestir de negro por completo, aquella camisa blanca y pantalones negros además de ir descalzo, ahora entiende por que nunca pudo verlo venir, si tuviera que nombrarlo aparte de cuervo sería un ángel pero sabe que es un nombramiento algo lejano ante quien es Percival Graves.

" Lo siento pero esta demasiado equivocado si creé que estoy jugando como los demás y le pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelva acercarse a mi de esa forma en su vida señor Graves ".

Nunca necesitaria de la ayuda de alguien para levantarse y sacudirse más cuando ha visto el ofrecimiento de Percival Graves lo ha ignorado para seguir caminando y adentrarse en el laberinto del cual tiene tanta experiencia en ellos tanto para estar segura que el cuervo no le seguirá.

" Le pido una sincera disculpa no debió de ser la forma correcta de atrapar a mi futura esposa, lo entiendo perfectamente bien señorita Goldstein ".

Escucha detrás de ella, ¿ quien se ha creido el para ofenderle de tal forma ?, no duda en voltearse hacia atrás y lanzarle su libro, sabe que aquel libro no tiene la culpa de tales ofensas del cuervo pero no tenía una piedra a la mano, para ver que le ha logrado dar justo en el pecho.

" ¡ ¿ Quién se ha creído usted para insultarme de tal manera ? ! ".

Pero ve como tiene su libro entre manos lo da por perdido no irá detrás de el cuando lo tiene tal perona tan arrogante y narcisista incluso estirada hasta tal grado para serle ya insoportable respirar el mismo aire que él.

" No es ningún insulto disculparme ante mi esposa ".

Intenta buscar una piedra en aquel perfecto pasto pero no encuentra absolutamente nada más que hojas verdes pero sabe que podría usar contra él y no dudará en hacerlo sin demasiado esfuerzo logra quitarse sus zapatillas para lanzárselas logrando esquivar ambas zapatillas, se siente tan impotente.

" ¡ Tendría que estar completamente loca para aceptar ser su esposa !, incluso aunque usted fuera él único hombre soltero de todo el mundo jamás me casaría con usted de ninguna manera al ser un hombre tan narcisista y arrogante como usted, creame que la mujer que se casé con usted será demasiado desafortunada ".

Y no duda en darse la media vuelta para continuar su camino ahora sin zapatillas siente el leve roce del pasto contra sus plantas del pie, no se va reprochar su pequeño ataque ni sus palabras cuando se felicitaría por ello.

" Oh claro que usted estará completamente loca de amor por mí y aunque lo dudé señorita Goldstein puedo hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo ".

Como si del hablar se viviera cuando las acciones son lo que cuenta piensa, no se siente ni un poco loca para caer ante tales palabras y prefiere ignorarlo tomarlo a él como si fuera un loco en sí, primero le hace saber lo inferior que es ante él y ahora le asegura que será su esposa sabe quién de los dos al parecer ha perdido toda cordura y es él, Percival Graves el distintivo cuervo.

[ .... ]

Sólo ha tenido unas pequeñas oportunidades de poder aceptar una tarde de té con Leta y Newt quien prácticamente enfoca toda su atención siempre a Danus, su gato siamés quien le parece tan inseparable pero ahora mismo no cuenta con su presencia en la pequeña caminata que esta haciendo con Leta en su jardín, admirando el atardecer.

" He visto últimamente a Percival algo diferente, un poco feliz y nunca lo había visto así desde que fallecieron nuestros padres, me temo que Newt ha ganado la apuesta ".

Escucha de Leta, trata de actuar realmente como si hubiera escuchado algo ordinario pero siente que cuando escucha algo sobre el cuervo se siente más que emocionada ante lo extraordinario sobre él.

" ¿ apuesta ? ".

No intenta emocionarse ni estarlo pero aún no puede olvidar en absoluto las palabras de Percival, lo sentía tan seguro de si mismo y teme que no se este equivocando en absoluto jamás un hombre la había cautivado como él ni tan siquiera alguien le había llamado tanto la atencion como Percival Graves.

" Pensábamos que siempre sería un soltero codiciado y apostamos sobre ello, se que no es correcto pero creeme cuando tienes a Percival como hermano mayor suele ser tan estricto y serio pero esta mañana se río de un chiste mal contado de Theseus, fue tan raro y todos hemos llegado a la conclusión que puede estar enamorado pero dime Tina que definición tienes de mi hermano, sé que no ha sido tan bueno contigo pero debes de haberte formado ya una opinión de él ".

Y si que se la ha formado piensa, pero tampoco se lo dirá nunca a Percival Graves de lo contrario podría estar en problemas, sabe que Leta le es sincera y una gran amiga, pero sabe que esta muy lejos de ser su familia.

" Sinceramente pienso que Percival Graves es elegante y de buenos modales pero es un arrogante y narcisista, él único hombre que he conocido con tales definiciones ".

Nota una sonrisa en Leta, al parecer era la respuesta que estaba esperando obtener de ella, pero nunca hubiera encontrado otra respuesta mejor para dar su opinión al respecto sobre Percival Graves.

" Si es así no puedo imaginar como será de esposo... ".

Ambas se ven interrumpidas al ver como Newt intenta atrapar a su gato quien se ha trepado en una rama de un árbol realmente frondoso y entiende otra razón por la cual no les ha acompañado, al ver como Albus intenta empujar a Danus y es consciente que no podrá recuperar aquella conversación con Leta de lo contrario mostraría su interés por el cuervo.

[ ... ]

 

Esta mañana se ha despertado con la desagradable sorpresa que dejó un desdichado cartero para ella, una caja blanca la cual no dudo en abrir encerrada en el ático para al descubrir su contenido ver que se trataba de un par de zapatillas blancas con una pequeña nota del cuervo la cual en una perfecta letra cursiva había escrito...

“ Nunca acostumbró a escribir para alguien que sea ajeno a los negocios familiares pero me tomó el atrevimiento de hacerlo con usted mi futura esposa, señorita Goldstein siempre suyo Percival Graves ”.

Y con una leve posdata en la cual agradecía el obsequió de su libro y las zapatillas viejas que le había arrojado, al menos aquella mañana no tuvo que usar más las zapatillas preferidas de Queenie para haber empezado a usar aquellas zapatillas nuevas, pero ahora estar ante un diluvio de la llegada inesperada de su primo lejano Abernathy, se siente tan perdida al ver aquel pobre hombre tan torpe y sin gracia alguna ni tan siquiera en el vestir, no ha dejado de repetir lo grande que es Francia una y otra vez aún cuando apenas a estado unas cuantas horas en casa.

" Pensé que las cosas estaban mal por aquí pero por lo visto creó que las cartas eran incorrectas, señora Goldstein ".

No se deja engañar cuando sabe perfectamente como están las cosas el dote de Queenie para su boda con Jacob, apenas lo han logrado reunir hace un par de semanas pero existen ciertos problemas como las cuentas de los impuestos, el invertir para los cultivos y ganado, tantas cosas que si tan sólo las esta pensando sabe que su primo ha logrado quitarle el hambre en absoluto y agradece que Credence no se encuentre ahora mismo en el pueblo sino en la feria anual del ganado.

" No creó que sea el mejor tema para discutir ahora mismo Abernathy ".

Escucha de su papá y por primera vez en todo el día están de acuerdo en algo, por muy pequeño que parezca se alegra que su padre decidiera en optar por estar en casa y no haber acompañado a Credence quien seguramente había logrado convencer a Nagini de acompañarle.

" Creó que lo es y además es importante mi prima pronto se casará, mi primo no esta en condiciones de heredar ni seguir con la granja de la familia al no ser de sangre directa y tampoco mi prima quien es una mujer, por lo cual quiero proponerles desposar a Tina y respetar su dote el cual no tocare para nada y les permitiré vivir aquí como siempre ".

Y le parece que ha juzgado mal a su primo durante las primeras horas, sabe que si se casará esto nunca pasaría, pero las leyes nunca protegen del todo a una mujer incluso las considera tan retrógradas que un hombre el cual nunca trabajó esta tierra se diga ya dueño cuando sus padres aún viven, pero observa el silencio de sus padres y no creen que lo estén considerando sabe que es de mala educación expresar su opinión ante su padre incluso ante un hombre, pero nunca se ha sentido en problemas al expresarse frente al cuervo.

" Esto lo discutiremos en privado Abernathy ".

Escucha de su papá, sólo debe intuirlo con ver a su mamá y a Queenie incluso esa pequeña sonrisa entre labios que tiene ya Abernathy para no dudar en levantarse de la mesa sin importarle que sea un acto de mala educación, sólo quiere estar lejos de casa.

[ ... ]

No se encuentra avergonzada en absoluto al ver dejado tan abruptamente aquella cena, pero tampoco puede sentirse arrepentida de ello y más al saber lo que puede suceder ante aquella propuesta, observa el atardecer incluso cuando el clima no parece lo demasiado favorable para nadie esta ahí afuera esperando lo inesperado.

" Supongo qué siempre suele reflexionar así, ¿ cierto, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Ni esta de buen humor para desplantes de aquel cuervo, ni tan siquiera le importa ver que tan elegante puede vestir hoy simplemente se niega a observarlo y prefiere ver aquel atardecer y como el cielo se esta tiñendo de un naranja suave.

" ¿ De mal humor tan tarde, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Le parece tan raro que él sea quien le esta hablando, aún cuando le parece demasiado inferior desde un principio y no esta dispuesta a lanzarle sus zapatillas nuevas ya que al parecer todas las piedras del mundo se han esfumado cuando aparece aquel cuervo.

" Bien, puedo acostumbrarme al mal humor de mi futura esposa, incluso que me lance sus zapatillas ".

Nota como se pone frente de ella, usando un chaleco negro, pantalones negros y sus zapatos negros bien lustrados al igual que su camisa blanca perfectamente pulcra, aunque lo nota un poco serio.

" No estoy de humor para sus tontos delirios, señor Graves ".

Prefiere ignorarlo y ver algo más que simplemente a él pensando si sus padres verdaderamente pueden aceptar si o no aquella propuesta de Abernathy.

" Oh ya lo veo, cuando mi hermana suele estar triste ante algo siempre recurre a mi para contarme lo que sucede con ella pero me temo que ahora soy la segunda persona a quien le cuenta todo después del señor Theseus Scamander ".

No entiende a que viene todo aquello, simplemente se apoya contra aquel tronco y prefiere seguir ignorándolo del todo.

" Leta solía deprimirse durante los primeros meses cuando nuestros padres fallecieron solía llorar todas las noches como no tienes idea, pero puedes confiar en mí futura esposa ".

Lo observa por un momento, esta justo frente a ella sentado como si se conocieran de toda una vida lo cual si que resulta demasiado inconveniente.

" No es nada que le importe en absoluto señor Graves, ahora si me disculpa prefiero retirarme ".

Prefiere levantarse de ahí que seguir respirando el mismo aire que Percival Graves el cual no le deja de parecer un hombre tan arrogante y narcisista.

No le parece de un buen caballero “ distinguido ” que le tome del brazo para detenerle, desearía darle una bofetada pero no piensa rebajarse ante tal situación, simplemente prefiere considerarlo, lo observa directamente a sus ojos y le parece estar frente a la mirada más dulce de todas, pero aleja todo pensamiento sin dejarse engañar.

" Si me permite señorita Goldstein estoy dispuesto a todo por usted, sé que no tuve el mejor de los comportamientos con usted pero quiero ser sincero ante mis pensamientos y sentimientos, no puedo dejarla de pensar mucho menos sentir amor hacia usted de una forma tan desesperada que si no consigo estar a su lado me siento el hombre más miserable del mundo, no me importa en absoluto quien es su familia estoy dispuesto a ir contra todos y mi buen juicio por usted, concedame el honor de casarse conmigo, Porpentina ".

Podría serle algo irónico tener a tal hombre proponiéndole matrimonio pero no puede importarle en lo absoluto, no cuando le ha hecho saber sus diferencias incluso lo mal que esta ir contra su propio juicio, ningún hombre haría lo contrario que le dicta su juicio, la razón del todo y cada decisión que uno toma, no le parecen suficientes razones para aceptar aquel cuervo y permitirle ser feliz, aún cuando ella se sienta enamorada de él y no lo dejé de pensar.

" Me casaré con el señor Abernathy, mis padres lo han decidido así y cuando usted sea un verdadero afortunado de otro atrevimiento por pedir matrimonio asegúrese de no ir contra su buen juicio no es de caballeros hacerle saber la verdadera posición social de cada persona en este mundo ".

Siente como aquel cuervo negro retira sus garras de ella para dejarle ir, no le parece nada trágico esto pero algo dentro de ella desea haber dado un si.

[ ... ]

Jura y una otra vez para si misma que esta es la felicidad que desea para si misma, aún cuando este en la recepción por la boda de Theseus y Leta en la gran mansión Graves, no se deja sorprender por tales lujos ni un poco y eso hace más de dos meses que vio por última vez a Percival Graves, ahora observa como se codea Abernathy con este mundo de estirados incluso es algo torpe para hablar y siente que se tropieza ante tus propias palabras pero no le importa demasiado, mientras prefiere perderse en el jardín de la familia Graves, donde observa grandes esculturas que se alzan entre fuentes, le parecen tan similares a los grandes héroes que suele leer en sus libros de mitos griegos, sabe que todo esto pudo ser suyo pero no demuestra arrepentimiento alguno por el rechazó a semejante propuesta de matrimonio.

Observa aquella escultura la cual trae una gloriosa espada en su mano izquierda y parece dispuesto a luchar por algo, portando una increíble armadura, pero también que esta rodeado de un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas, ha decidido sentarse para seguir admirando aquella escultura.

" Extrañaba su presencia señorita Goldstein ".

Escucha detrás de ella, no sabe si alegrarse al escuchar tal voz melodiosa y encantadora o simplemente huir ante aquel cuervo que parece haberla acechado sin que se diera cuenta de nada, lo cual no le resultaría novedad alguna.

" Sé que usted mantiene una excelente relación con mi hermana Leta, esperó que no le incomode el cierto atrevimiento de haber leído sus cartas, tiene una exquisita ortografía y una excelente forma de expresarse abiertamente de alguna manera entiendo por que usted me es tan inolvidable, pero seré un poco más atrevido respecto a usted señorita Goldstein ".

Sus pasos le parecen tan seguros aún cuando esta pisando el pasto puede sentir como se acerca a ella y no puede sentirse intimidada de cualquiera manera sabe que sus hermanos están adentro disfrutando de aquella fiesta sin la menor de las preocupaciones o probablemente estén intentando olvidar su más fatal error no haberse negado a la palabra de su padre ante la propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora puede observarlo elegante como siempre portando su perfecto abrigo negro, saco, chaleco y pantalones negros al igual que su camisa blanca perfectamente pulcra y una corbata gris, pero lo que más le esta sorprendiendo es verlo que se esta poniendo de rodillas ante ella.

" Usted me hizo una observación que ante la próxima vez que tomará el atrevimiento de pedirle matrimonio a una mujer fuera sincero y sin ir contra mi juicio, la escojo a usted ante todo y aún cuando se que esta prometida a otro hombre estoy dispuesto hacer lo necesario por prometerme a usted incluso aunque tenga que jugarme mi honor por usted lo haría, se que no ambiciona nada de esto más que la más sincera de todas las felicidades y estoy dispuesto a trabajar en ello por usted, quién me ha enseñado el verdadero mundo, lo que es amar intensamente de una forma tan apasionada y desesperada como nunca nadie en su vida creería amar de ninguna manera pero creame quiero descubrir más con usted, compartir todo mi amor sólo y exclusivamente para usted, por lo cual quiero preguntarle ante usted, ¿ si me concede el honor de ser mi esposa, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Nota como aquel cuervo le muestra un anillo de compromiso, sabe que Abernathy nunca le dará ningún anillo por amor ni por compromiso, y con él aprendido lo que es sentirse como la más desafortunada de las mujeres todo lo contrario que siente al estar con Percival Graves, observa apenas siendo capaz de contener la respiración y decidir ante la felicidad o la peor de las infelicidades que le espera con Abernathy, siempre tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a Leta sobre Percival pero se contenía ante el reproché constante que lo mejor era olvidarlo e intentar sentir algo por su primo, lo cual no ha logrado sentir en absoluto pero sabe que su felicidad esta justo frente a ella.

" ¿ Qué le hace pensar que lo aceptaré ante las complicaciones que me rodean ? ".

Al parecer por primera vez observa aquel cuervo un poco pensativo pero demasiado serio, le parece aún así tan elegante de tenerlo justamente ahí ante ella, sin notar un poco de su arrogancia, ni narcisismo en absoluto.

" Por que usted señorita Goldstein corresponde a mis sentimientos y usted es todo lo mío, no estoy dispuesto a perderla por nadie, ni tampoco permitiré que afronte todo sola ".

Sus palabras le son sinceras, incluso cuando solía imaginarse vagamente a Percival Graves siendo él verdaderamente y no un tanto cuervo, le parece un hombre maravilloso.

" ¿ Promete amarme con la misma intensidad toda su vida señor Graves ? ".

Nota una sonrisa en él, recuerda haberlo sonreír sólo una vez a lo lejos cuando sostenía una plática con Leta durante una tarde de té y cartas, no quiso prestarle tanta atención para no hacerlo sentir un pavo real en aquella habitación en lugar de verlo como un cuervo y prefirió concentrarse en sus cartas pero ciertamente aquella tarde perdió ante la sonrisa de Percival Graves, un cuervo que lo siente demasiado afortunado en esta tarde.

" Prometo que usted será lo único que amaré al despertar y dormir por el resto de mi vida, mi señora Graves ".

Sus palabras le resultan de lo más dulce y extraordinarias, incluso le encanta como la ha llamado señora Graves, toma sus manos entre las de ellas, las siente tan cálidas y al mismo tiempo tan ásperas.

" Prometo darle un si definitivo el día de nuestra boda, señor Graves ".

Lo ve sonreír tan profundamente que se siente ella tan llena de felicidad, sabe que no es un cuervo del todo, incluso aunque aparent serlo, comparten un mismo sentimiento entre ambos, y le es algo tan maravilloso como no tiene idea, se siente tan dichosa al sentir como Percival ha besado sus manos sellando así su compromiso, sabe que su familia se va sentir en la polémica ante esto pero que sabrán entenderlo al verla feliz con el amor de su vida.


	20. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que ver con una de mis películas favoritas

Aún recuerda la primera vez que encontró aquella mujer en un paraje, nunca podrá olvidar aquella mirada temerosa de la mujer por no saber donde estaba, pero simplemente lo supo quién podría ser en su vida, jamás tuvo un nombre por completo más que el de Tina pero simplemente lleva entre manos un libro de cuero café o en si lo que suponía que era la agenda extraviada de su padre hace más de dos décadas en la cual decidió apuntar cada pequeño momento que obtenía con aquella mujer la cual se desvanecía de la nada al cabo de minutos incluso horas, nunca pudo entenderlo hasta una tarde en la cual estaba esperando como siempre en el mismo paraje a que ella apareciera...

“ No mires quieres, Percival ”.

Estaba seguro que le estaba dando la espalda por completo de eso estaba más que seguro, nunca la vería desnuda aún cuando sabe que su madre debe de estar vuelta un lío buscando nuevamente el vestido que siempre usa Tina, pero después de todo se atribuye la razón a que su madre jamás le agradó el color gris.

“ ¿ Esta vez cuanto tiempo te quedas ? ”.

No puede evitar preguntar, mientras observa aquella manta de cuadros rojos y la canasta que ha traído, sabe que Tina le ha prometido celebrar su cumpleaños con él, no tiene tantos amigos como gustaría de gozar pero tener la compañía de Tina siente que le basta.

“ No lo puedo controlar esto, ¿ sabes ? ”.

Ha visto como se desvanece simplemente desaparece en medio de la nada como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y lo único que deja son las prendas de ropa e incluso las zapatillas, pero simplemente se pregunta ¿ por qué hace aquello ?, ha intentado buscar las respuestas en la biblioteca de su padre pero simplemente no encuentra nada científico que avale lo que sucede con Tina y no quiere llegar a una conclusión que más siente como una pregunta.

“ ¿ Eres una viajera en el tiempo ? ”.

Escucha la brisa del tiempo y las hojas de los árboles golpear entre sí, al parecer ha formado el silencio nuevamente como lo hace cuando esta en el comedor con sus padres ante un comentario de él, cual sabe que terminará siendo ignorado de lo más completo.

“ Lo siento no debí de preguntar pero traje la rebanada de pastel para celebrar mi cumpleaños lo prometiste, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ”.

Camina lentamente para sentarse en aquella manta mientras abre la canastilla para sacar los dos platos de porcelana y sus tazas a juego al igual que la tetera donde ha preparado un poco de café negro, aprendido que Tina adora el café negro más que cualquier otra cosa.

“ Esta bien preguntar, además creó que tienes razón es lo que soy una viajera en el tiempo pero no estoy dispuesta a decirte nada sobre mi línea del tiempo, ¿ entendido, Percival ? ”.

Aprendió aquel día a guardar silencio pero sobre todo a no preguntar acerca del futuro y enfocarse en el presente, teniendo en cuenta cada vez que la veía a ella, pero ahora no puede creer que la este viendo justamente ahí, en el aparador de la librería acomodando un par de libros, no duda en abrir aquella puerta y escuchar el tintineo de la campana, la última visita que tiene de ella fue hace tres años antes de que cumpliera veintidós...

Recuerda sentirse algo raro al verla tan feliz, la veía tan radiante que no dudo por un instante sentir que su corazón se podría detener ante ella.

“ ¿ Por qué estas tan feliz el día de hoy cuando no hay pastel ni café ? ”.

Ve como Tina tiene ambas manos atrás y su mirada un poco baja pero con una sonrisa entre labios, el día le parece simplemente encantador al estar nublado pero sigue sin entender la felicidad de ella.

“ Me pidió que me casará con él ”.

Oh él, piensa y sabe que su día ya no es tan encantador como pensaba por un momento, sólo siente que sus entrañas se revuelven para si mismo, hace un par de meses se le escapo ciertamente la palabra él en la frase me esta esperando y simplemente se sintió tan celoso como en este momento, patea contra el pasto inconforme por la felicidad de ella.

“ No es justo, esta más que claro que le haz aceptado, ¡ ¿ y qué hay de mí, Tina ? ! ”.

Paro para enfrentarla pero aún ella mostraba aquella sonrisa entre labios, se siente tan culpable por haberse dejado emocionar cuando él tuvo el atrevimiento de besarla apenas había cumplido dieciséis años y su padre le había dicho que era todo un hombre, pero aquel beso le fue correspondido y sintió que había algo entre ellos incluso la oportunidad.

“ ¿ Estas celoso, Graves ? ”.

No le emociona por completo que le llame por su apellido, ciertamente le molesta incluso cuando apenas se ha en listado para formar parte de la policía de New York espera tener una carrera de igual de brillante que la de su padre, y más que algunos colegas se refieran a él por Graves.

“ En lo absoluto no podría estar celoso de tú casamiento, además nunca me hubiera casado contigo ante el ejemplo de matrimonio que tengo en casa ”.

La sonrisa en Tina desaparece ciertamente y se siente tan culpable de sus palabras frías, estaría completamente loco si no le hubiera propuesto de matrimonio, intenta acercarse a ella pero la ve alejarse.

“ Vaya la primera discusión, es gracioso, ¿ no lo crees ? ”.

Esta apuntó de disculparse cuando la ve simplemente desaparecer y apenas ha logrado sostener su vestido entre sus manos, para no volverla a ver hasta ahora, que la esta contemplando usando un vestido de tulipanes naranja en un fondo crema.

" Aún no tenemos servicio hasta las diez de la mañana, señor ".

Le es gracioso saber que nada en ella ha cambiado incluso que tiene el mismo corte de cabello, nunca la vio con el cabello más allá de su hombro y le hubiera encantado verla así pero disfruta de este momento después de tanto tiempo.

" Entonces tendré que calificarlo como pésimo servicio en google, ¿ cierto, Tina ? ".

Al parecer ha llamado su atención ya que ve como ha dejado de acomodar aquel aparador los libros mientras sostiene uno con la cubierta negra y letras doradas.

" Aún no abrimos señor ".

Escucha de ella como si intentará evadirlo, pero no cree que cambiara él tanto en este tiempo excepto por el corte de cabello ya no lo tiene en absoluto largo como acostumbraba desde niño.

" Soy yo, Percival sé que no tengo el cabello largo como antes pero soy yo, Tina ".

Va detrás de ella, nunca había entrado a una librería y es que no gozará de leer un libro o de escucharla a ella leerle en voz alta pero simplemente ha logrado dar con ella aún cuando tenía la pequeña pista de Tina y sólo tuvo que buscar entre muchas variantes para encontrar su verdadero nombre en la base de datos el cual le resultó increíblemente encantador.

" Señor juró que si no sale de mi librería no dudaré en llamar a la policía y mi cuñado esta apuntó de llegar en cualquier momento ".

Al verla sostener aquel bate de béisbol puede creer que es capaz de pegarle sin dudarlo alza ambas ambos, ahora entiende por que Tina se reía de él al decirle que podría ser un hombre un poco aterrador cuando acostumbraba a usar ropa de colores negros.

" Acostumbras quejarte de la falta de verduras en Jacob y lo tanto que lo consiente Queenie ".

La nota un poco confusa, esta seguro que ahora no se esta aferrando tanto al bate de béisbol como hace un par de segundos.

" Eres una viajera en el tiempo, te conozco de toda una vida ciertamente ".

Apenas logra decir, no le es difícil entender que ahora es él quien es el extraño en todo esto al presentarse frente a ella, pero la ve bajar el bate de béisbol.

" No es posible aún no te conozco y sólo estado en lugares... ".

La ve tan confusa, quiere entenderla pero simplemente no puede, baja las manos para abrir aquel libro suyo, sabe que hace más de una década tenía realmente una pésima letra peor que la de algún doctor y aún sigue manteniendo el estilo de manuscrita, desliza la yema de su dedo índice ante la fecha.

" La primera vez que te vi fue un catorce de enero... ".

Es interrumpido ante la caída de un bate de beisbol, al igual que nota como aquel vestido de tulipanes esta sobre el suelo, le es inevitable no soltar un leve suspiró ante esto, otra vez se ha logrado escapar de él, levanta aquel vestido para dejarlo sobre una mesa y sabe que no puede dejar la librería, así que se considera él un explorador esta vez ante el espacio de Porpentina Esther Goldstein, su extraña mujer del paraje, nota un par de fotos de Tina en su mayoría sola y otras tantas con Queenie, lo supone por que ciertamente le contaba lo rubia y escurridiza que solía ser de ella.

Lleva un par de horas explorando y revisando títulos de los libros incluso analizándolos cuando el tintineo de una campanada le distrae, nota a Queenie Goldstein entrar por aquella puerta y ciertamente se siente tan nervioso al verla.

" ¿ Eres un amigo de Teenie ? ".

Al parecer la rubia si es desconfiada cuando se trata de Tina, pero no quiere mostrar desconfianza en lo absoluto.

" Sí, pero ahora mismo Tina se encuentra de viaje y estoy esperando a que vuelva ".

Señala aquel vestido sobre la silla al igual que abajo de esta apuesto las zapatillas, nota como Queenie entre abre sus labios en una pequeña ‘ o ’, pero aún no se da por vencido por competir contra el famoso él, cuando quiere ser su esposo en esta línea el.

" Oh chico deberías de volver a casa es posible que Teenie tarde un par de días en volver de sus viajes lo siento ".

No le parece en absoluto lamentar nada cuando ha esperado tres años en volver a encontrarla, deja una tarjeta de presentación sobre su vestido y sonríe.

" Podrías decirle por favor que la estaré esperando durante toda la mañana el café royal todos los días ".

Toma su libro de cuero café entre manos para finalmente despedirse de Queenie, esta seguro que volverá a verla y de ser necesario nuevamente puede presentarse en esta librería las veces necesarias.

[ ... ]

 

Observa la humeante taza de café negro nuevamente mientras espera que aparezca hace cuatro días que no sabe nada en absoluto de ella pero no se preocupa ciertamente, a veces acostumbraba a no verla durante un mes pero nunca durante tres años, empieza hacer pequeños remolinos con su cuchara dentro de su café.

" En verdad que eres paciente para saber esperar, señor ".

Sonríe entre labios al escuchar su voz apenas le es temprano aún cuando son las nueve de la mañana no sentía perder nada por esperar hasta las doce de la tarde si era necesario, la ve sentarse frente a él usando un par de pantalones grises y una blusa blanca, jamás la había visto así.

" Primero que nada no quiero que me digas absolutamente nada como fue la primera vez que me conociste ni lo que te he contado, para mi hace un par de días fue la primera vez que te he conocido y me resultas un extraño, señor Graves ".

Estaba apuntó de disculparse pero ante sus palabras ciertamente reflexiona y se reserva de todo comentario, la ve con la mirada baja y un poco nerviosa, aprendido cada pequeña expresión de Tina para saber que se encuentra nerviosa ante este momento.

" Lo entiendo, pero sueles llamarme Percival y lo sé casi todo de ti, es tan raro tenerte frente a mí, ¿ a dónde fuiste hace cuatro días ? ".

No le resulta nada extraño preguntar esto, a veces se permitía hacerlo y obtenía algunas respuesta de Tina como estar en la feria o en la casa de la abuela.

" A intentar impedir lo que nunca puede cambiarse ".

Ahora él es quien se siente culpable por su pregunta, sabe a lo que se refiere y nuevamente siente aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad carcomerlo al recordar una respuesta de ella...

“ No lo he podido impedir, ¿ sabes ?, nunca puedes impedir nada del pasado simplemente sigue su curso sin importar cuantos obstáculos pongas a esa situación nunca cambia y finalmente mis padres terminan esfumándose de nuestras vidas ”.

Sabe que sus padres fallecieron a causa de un accidente automovilístico durante una carambola a causa de la densa niebla de aquel invierno, nota una gran tristeza en su mirada y odia verla así.

" Debes dejarlo ir, sé que no quieres hacerlo pero ellos realmente te amaban no como mis padres, ellos realmente son un desastre ".

La ve sonreír sólo un poco, le ofrece su taza de café negro, realmente nunca acostumbro a tomar café negro hasta que ella le encontró.

" Hablame más sobre ti Percival Graves, debo de estar preparada para conocerte así como tú me conoces a mí, ¿ cierto ? ".

Puede empezar por contar un poco de la historia de su vida antes que ella le conociera cuando tenía once años de edad, sabe que su vida no es nada interesante ante la vida de ella, pero puede hacerlo prepararla para que conozca aquel niño infeliz y solitario que encontrará en el paraje.

[ ... ] 

 

Enreda sus dedos entre su cabello le parece tan irreal estar con ella en la habitación de su niñez aún cuando no ha dejado de abrazarla sabe que debe hacerlo ahora mismo antes de presentar a Tina formalmente ante sus padres quienes en un par de horas llegarán a casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre, pero no esta dispuesto a esperar un poco más aún cuando odia su torpeza al ver olvidado el anillo de compromiso adentro del globo terráqueo en casa, pero le es un alivio haber encontrado en casa el dulce con el cual le iba pedir matrimonio hace tres años antes de verla desaparecer recuerda haber tenido aquel sobre en el bolsillo de su pantalón esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo el cual ciertamente no llegó hasta ahora.

Se estira un poco para tomar del cajón aquel sobre y abrirlo lentamente revelando el anillo de dulce sabor fresa con sandía una combinación demasiado rara si lo piensa correctamente.

La observa detenidamente sabe que esta despierta, al verla sonreír y sentir como sus dedos acarician lentamente su dorso, no le es ninguna dificultad prepararse para la pregunta.

" ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo, Tina ? ".

Lo ha dicho tan sencillamente esta seguro de haberle ganado al famoso él, siente como ella desliza sus piernas entre las suyas, aprendido más de ella e incluso pequeñeces que no le resultan nada insignificantes.

" Rayos Percival, debí de saberlo que eras virgen y esperar a esto ".

Escucha de ella quien finge estar enojada pero le parece tan gracioso esto como no tiene idea alguna, aún cuando tiene en su mano izquierda aquel anillo y ella lo esta admirando discretamente.

" Es tú obligación casarte conmigo no queremos que nuestro bebé crezca fuera del matrimonio, ¿ cierto ? ".

Le parece gracioso, incluso sentir como ella apoya sus manos sobre su pecho, observa aquella sonrisa entre labios y conoce la respuesta aún cuando ella le tapa con ambas manos su boca.

" Ningún bebé hasta el matrimonio, ¿ de acuerdo ?, ahora desliza aquel anillo sobre mi dedo anular izquierdo y considerate un hombre comprometido conmigo ".

Sonríe para si mismo, esta apuntó de deslizar aquel anillo en su mano izquierda cuando siente como el peso de ella desaparece por completo de él, nuevamente ha quedado sólo en la habitación, suspira levemente y observa el techo al mismo tiempo que se pregunta, ¿ dónde esta ella ?, y pensando una pequeña parte de él en la excusa que le dará a sus padres cuando lleguen y quieran conocer a Tina por que sabe que una foto no les basta para juzgar alguien.

[ ... ]

No es que este completamente enojado y que optará por ignorarla cuando la vio perfectamente de pie afuera de la estación pero prefirió pasar de largo, hace un mes que no la ha visto hasta ahora y ciertamente quedó en ridículo frente a sus padres, pero tiene ambas manos dentro de su abrigo e incluso usa aquella bufanda azul marino que tejió Queenie para él durante este mes sin Tina, le es increíble apenas verla pero su enojó y orgullo no le permite detenerse.

" Oh vamos Percival, no podemos seguir así por todo New York ".

Él puede ir calle por calle sin importar el agotamiento aún cuando ha conseguido el ascenso como detective pero ella no estaba ahí para celebrar aquel momento más que Queenie, Jacob y su amiga Seraphina.

" Me dejaste y ni una postal pudiste mandarme ".

Apenas logra decir, odiaría comprar un billete de lotería en este día que no considera con tanta suerte, obtuvo él caso de una lucha entre pandillas y justamente tuvo que soportar el escupitajo al rostro del líder de la pandilla principal, aborrece estos días en lo más absoluto.

" Estaba con el niño, tuvimos nuestra primera discusión y quiero tener la reconciliación contigo ahora mismo al igual que he tenido unos pequeños viajes más pero tengo algo para ti justo ahora así que por favor para ".

Se detiene justamente al recordar aquel momento hace cuatro años, ahora entiende el por que la primera discusión y haberla visto feliz cuando le dijo que él le había propuesto matrimonio y se da cuenta que ha sido él este tiempo, da la media vuelta para encontrarla usando ropa que no es de ella, sabe que jamás usaría una sudadera gigantesca de los Pakers por que tiene una lealtad infinita a los patriotas.

" Tengo esto para ti y mi respuesta es definitivamente si aceptó ser tú esposa lamentó lo de la mañana ".

Ve como Tina ha rebuscado en el bolsillo delantero de aquella chamarra y le muestra un billete de lotería, como se lo ofrece duda en tomarlo pero lo hace, no ve nada especial en aquellos cuatro números.

" Quieres ir a revisar el tablón del premio mayor, Percival ".

No se siente tan tentado sino todo lo contrario por tomar la mano de Tina e ir averiguar el por que debería de revisar aquel tablón al cual ciertamente no ha visto durante la semana pasada, lee el número ganador.

" 5, 14, 09, 20 ".

Escucha de Tina y revisa aquel billete verde el cual no tiene los números raspados todavía así que rebusca con su mano libre entre sus bolsillos una moneda con la cual rascar este billete en particular o en si las cuatro ollas negras, raspando la primera olla la cual concuerda en 5, pasa a la siguiente olla revelando 14 y continúa con las otras dos ollas revelando 09 y 20.

" El billete esta a tú nombre, duende ".

Le es gracioso escuchar aquel sobrenombre nuevamente, ella se burlaba por ser un poco más alto que ella cuando tenía doce años pero demostró que ciertamente la superó por unos cuantos centímetros.

" Esto es hacer trampa y ciertamente no podemos usar esto Tina, hay gente que en verdad necesita esto ".

La observa con una sonrisa entre labios, sabe que la cantidad es un gran número pero no le interesa nada de esto ni la cantidad que puede ser.

" Debí de saberlo pero consideralo una ventaja esto y como un regalo de bodas, sé que este billete significa tener nuestra boda, una casa y ciertamente algo beneficioso para todos pero puedes hacer lo que quieras de él, al final no le importará al duendecillo del billete lo que hagas con este billete ".

Se siente profundamente tentado, la boda, una casa y hacer lo que siempre quiso ayudar, sabe que ha ganado por esta vez.

" No vuelvas hacerlo nunca más, ¿ entendido ? ".

La ve asentir con una sonrisa entre labios, se apoya para besarle su mejilla, pero la siente temblar por lo cual no duda en quitarse su abrigo para cubrirla del frío.

" Entendido capitán ".

No puede evitar reírse aún cuando es consciente que falta demasiado tiempo para que sea nombrado algún día como capitán o sargento inclusive.

" Aún detective, señorita Goldstein ".

[ ... ]

Esta completamente agotado, no es la primera ni la última casa creé que ha visto todas pero ninguna le parece a Tina, pero la observa admirando la vista de aquel jardín incluso aún cuando la casa parece estar en ruinas, no la ha dejado de admirar ella y teme que esta sea la correcta, le agrada tiene dos chimeneas una en la sala familiar y otra en la habitación principal, pero ve que necesita algo de remodelación por completo.

Se acerca lentamente a ella, un par de pasos y aún tienen que ver la organización de la boda, pero Queenie es quien prácticamente esta viendo los colores absolutamente de todo incluso de las servilletas.

“ ¿ Te gusta ? ”.

Pregunta en un leve murmuró, sonríe al ver que tan enorme le queda su suéter gris, aún cuando en este invierno hace tanto frío, sabe que esta es su estación.

“ Es esta, tendremos un piano el cual no tocaras y en el sótano harás una biblioteca ”.

La abraza para si mismo, aspirando su aroma le parece increíble que esten ambos en casa, pero ahora que esta recordando aquel día que tuvo su casa la cual formalmente llama hogar, pero no antes si estar esperando a Tina en el altar, realmente cree que se esta tardando algo, observa como Jacob se inclina un poco mientras le murmura algo al oído a Newt y este le da un leve codazo a Albus quien responde de inmediato para entrar a la casa de sus padres, ciertamente decidieron casarse en el jardín o prácticamente para él lo que resulta ser el bosque.

Esta más que nervioso y la mirada de desaprobación que tiene sus padres le hacen sentir más que nervioso aún cuando quiere creer que no ha sucedido esta vez, pero sabe que ella no tiene el control de esto.

Pero siente que puede respirar nuevamente al escuchar a los violinistas tocar la entrada y ver a Tina entrar de la mano con Queenie, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas pero con el vestido gris el cual siempre usaba cuando la veía en aquel paraje, esta seguro que Tina tendrá una buena historia que contarle acerca de lo que sucedió con el vestido de novia el cual Queenie se empeñó en confeccionar tanto.

Se recompone para si mismo, mientras Tina esta tan cerca de él, observa detenidamente como Queenie esta apuntó de entregarla a él y no puede evitar llorar de la emoción sabe que es absurdo pero le parece tan perfecta y hermosa.

" Estas hermosa, Tina ".

Lo dice en un leve murmuró y la ve sonreír, le extiende su mano izquierda y ella lo acepta, sonríe al igual que Queenie quien no le advierte nada, sabe que esta de sobra las amenazas aún cuando nunca podría lastimarla en lo absoluto.

" Siento el retrasó pero el niño me entretuvo con sus caramelos ".

Se inclina para besar su mejilla y sostener fuertemente su mano, intentando recordar que momento pudo ser cuando él le estaba compartiendo de sus caramelos, no pone tanta atención a la ceremonia, sino se enfoca totalmente en ella, grabando cada pequeño momento para si mismo todo lo posible.

[ ... ]

Le es raro tener un momento así por primera vez de después de tanto tiempo no la ha visto desaparecer en lo más práctico desde hace dos meses y en verdad esta disfrutando el tiempo con ella todo lo que puede e inclusive que le permite el departamento de policías, aún cuando cree que un día de estos puede conseguir el ascenso para ser detective, pero observa a su esposa quien esta en la cocina con un vaso de leche entre manos, pero aún sigue sosteniendo aquel VHS con la esperanza de pasar un largo tiempo con Tina.

“ ¿ Netflix o VHS ? ”.

Ha rentado una película ciertamente en VHS, la cual le es más que un clásico Titanic, aún no puede creer que Tina no ha logrado ver del todo bien esta película y teme que nuevamente viaje aunque le es raro, no ha sucedido nada durante cuatro meses todo le ha estado en calma.

“ ¿ Y qué tal un bebé ? ”.

Deja de mirar el VHS de Titanic el cual observó por un largo momento justo cuando la había comprado en un bazar, para enfocarse en ella, la observa tan tranquilamente para verla sonreír. “ ¿ Un bebé ? ”. No duda en acercarse a ella para estudiar de cerca su expresión, recuerda que su viaje de la última vez fue a visitar al niño y ciertamente tuvo la primera discusión, por lo cual ahora sabe que el niño debe de estar esperando ahora mismo dos años.

“ Tendremos un bebé y creó que el niño deberá de esperar en el paraje ”.

Aún recuerda todas las grandes emociones que sintio a enterarse que iba a convertirse en padre pero ahora observa a su hija, quien al parecer ha tropezado intentando ir detrás de una libélula aunque ciertamente le ha llamado la atención observar que su hija esta jugando con otra niña, nota grandes diferencias como el tono de cabello castaño, la misma tez clara pero sabe que esta la gran diferencia de la estatura, pero se ve distraído al sentir como unos brazos le rodean alrededor de su torso.

" ¿ Qué haces, detective Graves ? ".

Siente como Tina se apoya en su hombro, acaricia lentamente sus manos entreteniéndose en su alianza de matrimonio, lo cual le encanta recordar que es Tina Graves.

" Veo a nuestra hija jugar con aquella niña ".

Aún cuando están en invierno siente demasiado raro estar en el mismo paraje de la casa de sus padres quienes están encantados con Maia, pero le parece curioso notar en aquella niña que lleva una playera de los patriotas de nueva Inglaterra y aquel detalle le recuerda a Tina.

" Son hermosas nuestras hijas, ¿ no crees ? ".

Se ríe ante tal comentario, pero nota como aquella niña se despide de ambos para después desaparecer pero le es raro sentir como su hija se aferra a sus piernas para después mirarle fijamente sabe que al observar sus ojos cafés no puede evitar sentirse por completo endulzado y ciertamente familiarizado con el mismo color de ojos que Tina.

" Papi, nunca te enojarías conmigo si me pierdo en el partido del súper bowl, ¿ cierto ? ".

Esta más que confundido, tiene sus dudas pero no hace preguntas al respecto más que prepararse ciertamente para el futuro super bowl, escucha como se ríe Tina mientras le deja de rodear con sus brazos para observar atentamente como se recuesta en el pasto.

" Papi nunca podría enojarse contigo, ¿ te dijo Maia si ganamos, amor ? ".

Acaricia el cabello de su hija, sabe que ella tampoco le diría nada sobre lo que sucede en el pasado o en su presente, saben guardar demasiado bien toda información para ellas dos.

Quiere observar por un momento a Tina pero nota que sólo esta la ropa de ella, suelta un leve suspiró ante esto y desea con todo su corazón que Tina este con el niño, siente como su hija se separa un poco de ella mientras le ofrece su mano izquierda para que la tomé, sonríe entre labios teniendo la esperanza de que no empiecen a temprana edad los viajes de lo contrario no podría evitar sentirse más que preocupado aún cuando le ha dado tantos consejos de seguridad y le ha enseñado a utilizar una llave maestra.

" Mami te ama, ella desearía estar aquí con nosotros, ¿ lo sabes verdad, papi ? ".

Asiente, mientras recoge las prendas de ropa, asegurándose que al llegar a casa Tina las encuentre perfectamente dobladas al igual que espera tener un buen pretexto para sus padres.

" Lo sé cariño, yo también la amo ".

Se aferra más a la mano que sostiene de su hija, sonríendole cálidamente, para caminar nuevamente a casa, sabe que ahora debe de esperar.


	21. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una tradición en un año bisiesto

Es consciente que cada cuatro años existe un día bisiesto el cual ciertamente ve como un gran día pero esta vez no esta dispuesta a dejar pasar un par de años más para tener este día aún cuando esta haciendo una pequeña cuenta regresiva de cuatro días realmente quiere hacerlo bien, pero esta segura de si misma de lograrlo aún cuando no este en Irlanda, no siente que sea un impedimento ante la descendencia irlandesa de Percival Graves, si bien su acento también le delata un poco y esta segura de conseguirlo.

Pero observa lo poco irlandés que a veces suele ser Percival Graves, aún cuando nota que esta usando unas calcetas verdes mientras esta recostado frente a la chimenea, ella ha jurado ser discreta dándole las correcciones necesarias a sus informes de esta semana los cuales no le son la gran cosa, pero si el estar observando a Percival Graves tan tranquilo lo ve como la mayor de sus distracciones.

" ¿ Eres muy irlandés o muy poco irlandés ? ".

Sabe que ha obtenido la atención por completa del director de seguridad mágica al ver como abandonado la comodidad de su sillón de cuero negro para ponerse de pie, le es raro ver a Percival Graves descalzo sin lucir como siempre sus zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados para ver sólo sus calcetines verdes.

" No lo sé, milis ".

No puede evitar querer sentirse apenada por tal sobrenombre sabe que su diccionario irlandés apenas es extenso en unas cuantas palabras que aprendido gracias a Percival, pero no puede evitar sentirse más que apenada y ciertamente al estar en el mismo espacio que esta el cuadro de Gondulphus Graves quien apuesta debe de tener los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su bisnieto hablar tan cariñosamente.

Pero si de ella dependiera podría definir a Percival Graves como muy irlandés, aún cuando no deje fluir muy bien su descendencia pero siente como apoya su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y le resulta demasiado práctico sentirse distraída.

" ¿ Quieres ir a descansar, milis ? ".

Niega rotundamente rozando sus dedos con el dorso de su mano, lo ve sonreír tan cálidamente aún cuando son las diez de la noche parece que alguien esta más que agotado por su día pero lo deja marchar no sin antes darle un beso en sus labios.

Sabe que esta completamente sola en casa por no ser la presencia de alguien que permanece en un cuadro, al menos le es un alivio saber que esta semana han logrado recuperar a la tía Georgiana y la prima Rufina.

" ¿ Que ha sido eso, niña ? ".

Apenas es capaz de acomodar aquellas carpetas en orden para encontrarse con una expresión demasiado aturdida del gran Gondulphus Graves, sabe que ha vuelto al mismo lugar donde siempre ha estado al igual que a casa.

" ¿ Recuerdas cuando dijiste puedo hacer que vuelvas a casa como la señora Graves ? ".

Probablemente es consciente de si misma que no esta en casa de Percival Graves como la señora Graves pero ciertamente tiene una relación de noviazgo con él algo profundamente más que duradera y siente que llegó el momento de dar un paso demasiado significativo, ve asentir a Gondulphus quien esta de pie frente aquel sillón de cuero.

" Quiero dar el pasó de referirme a tu bisnieto como el señor Goldstein si me lo permites, sé que puedo ser rechazada pero si bien me he informado en las tradiciones irlandesas puedo pedirle matrimonio y no debe negarse pero si lo hace es mejor que consiga la mejor seda para un par de guantes, ¿ qué color de seda crees que viene más para un par de guantes ? ".

Muestra sus manos visualizando unos guantes de seda, cree que puede ser un buena oportunidad para obtener unos guantes de seda los cuales su hermana menor gozará de llevárselos sin su permiso.

" ¿ Quieres proponerle matrimonio a mi descendencia irlandesa ? ".

Nota como arquea su ceja izquierda, y no duda en la descendencia de Percival Graves aún cuando sabe cuanto ama aquel hombre, asiente segura de si misma, después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con Gondulphus lo siente como su mejor amigo.

" Buena suerte con eso, sólo una mujer de nuestra familia ha propuesto matrimonio y el resultado lo tienes durmiendo en la habitación principal él cual seguramente debe de estar abrazando tú almohada ".

Al menos le es un alivió saber que Gondulphus le ha deseado tener buena suerte proponiendo matrimonio a Percival, pero ciertamente no ha comprado el anillo ordinario de compromiso que puede darse a una mujer pero si a un hombre el cual no sospecharía la propuesta de matrimonio.

Se despide como es habitual de Gondulphus para emprender su camino a la habitación principal donde le dará la razón en absoluto a Gondulphus al encontrarse a Percival Graves como se lo imagina.

[ ... ]

Lo observa y analiza la situación sabe que no es el mejor lugar del mundo para proponer matrimonio pero ciertamente no quería darle una propuesta de rosas y corazones con la cual lo haría sentir completamente aturdido, por lo cual cree que la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio es en la caverna del irlandés tuerto y no es por que su dueño sea un tuerto ni irlandés cuando es de origen escocés pero ciertamente tiene una fascinación por la cultura irlandesa en particular.

Ve como Percival pide otra ronda de tarrones, pero él no es el típico irlandés que pueda embriagarse rápidamente ni tampoco de tener una resistencia lo demasiado fuerte por beber tanta cerveza como cualquier irlandés lo haría, sabe que cuando probó por primera vez la cerveza fue un desastre para sus zapatos e inclusive fue la mayor de las risas para Gondulphus aquel momento.

Bebe un poco de aquel tarro, notando como Percival sonríe mientras la observa y lleva su mano izquierda a la comisura de sus labios, siente como retira un poco de espuma de aquella cerveza, pero ella también nota un pequeño bigote de espuma en Percival por lo cual se acerca a robarle un pequeño beso, al separarse de él lo nota levemente sonrojado pero sonriendo, sabe que es un buen momento para proponerle matrimonio en este día bisiesto.

Así que mete su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo sosteniendo segura de si misma aquel anillo, ciertamente siguió los consejos de Gondulphus para obtener un anillo adecuado el cual dar de compromiso a Percival y sabe que lo ha obtenido, no siente que sea lo mejor que ha tenido él pero que nada de eso puede impedir el valor sentimental que tendrá para ambos, observa rápidamente aquel anillo de oro blanco con la incrustación de pequeños diamantes de color azul marino, los cuales le recordaron en gran parte a la bufanda de Percival y en si al color favorito de él.

" Percival Graves, me concederías tu mano para casarte conmigo en si, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo, Percival Graves ? ".

Le muestra aquel anillo que sostiene entre sus dedos, por un momento cree que ha dejado de escuchar la gaita de Santiago, pero lo observa fijamente notando como su rostro es todo un poema cuando ella siempre lo ha visto como el mejor de los versos, espera aún la respuesta de él.

" ¿ Percival ? ".

Pregunta suavemente apuntó de tomar su mano cuando siente como le aparta su mano izquierda, sabe que debe de sentirse profundamente alarmada por esto y empezar a preocuparse realmente por tener un par de guantes de seda.

Pero lo ve tan rápido huir de la situación incluso como parece ser un fantasma ante todo el mundo, escucha un leve ‘ oh ’ formarse en todo el bar justo en el momento nada perfecto que se aparece Bone con dos copas de vino de elfo.

" Cortesía de la casa por tú... ".

Al parecer se ha dado cuenta que Percival se ha esfumado enmedio de su propuesta sin darle respuesta alguna, así que no esta dispuesta a estar sentada en la barra del bar para llorar.

" Dos de ginebra por favor, Bone ".

Pide, sintiéndose completamente extraña, sabe que Queenie estará ahí para ella en el momento que decida salir de la caverna pero no cree que sea corta su estancia en la barra.

[ ... ]

Debería de estar mordiéndose las uñas por no saber absolutamente nada de Percival Graves aún cuando ya todo MACUSA esta enterado de las tantas razones por las cuales el director de seguridad mágica ha huido, pero sobre todo que tiene el sobrenombre de ‘ asusta novios ’, al parecer alguien ha más que mandando a volar y cambiar la verdad de lo que sucedió en la caverna del irlandés tuerto.

Pero sigue caminando por los pasillos de MACUSA como si nada hubiera sucedido incluso cuando puede escuchar los leves murmullos entre el personal respecto a ella y Percival Graves, aún puede sentir el alcohol del ginebra en ella aún cuando ha pasado cerca de un mes.

Simplemente siente un pequeño tirón de su abrigo para saber que es Queenie, suspira mientras se deja llevar al baño, mientras observa como su hermana analiza cada cubículo asegurándose que estén libres, la ve algo emocionada y esta segura que ella tiene una expresión prácticamente amarga y nada fingida frente a su hermana.

" No lo vas a creer Teenie pero he averiguado gracias a los pensamientos algo inapropiados de Moon que Percival esta en la ciudad o en si le mandan lechuzas con informes ".

No puede evitar soltar un leve suspiro ante esto, si él estuviera aquí en la ciudad no le hubiera dejado en lo más mínimo la casa para ella sola y sus pertenencias como si nada, aún cuando sabe que Gondulphus no dudaría en decirle si Percival ha llegado a casa.

" Él se fue sin decirme algo y me temo que me debe todavía un par de guantes ".

Aún puede recordar ciertamente ver el gran desconcierto que demostraba Gondulphus al hacerle saber que Percival había huido en medio de su propuesta de matrimonio si bien sabe que él pensaba que la aceptaría, todos se inclinaban por ello incluso Queenie pero menos ella.

" Oh vamos Teenie, ve el lado positivo de esto ".

Escucha a su hermana, no puede evitar cruzarse de brazos e intentar pensar en algo positivo de todo esto cuando sabe que en fondo no hay nada que sacar de esto.

" ¿ En serio ? ".

Cuestiona, aún puede recordar cuanto estuvo llorando en los brazos de su hermana al hacerle saber que Percival le había dejado, si bien le ha costado trabajo recuperarse y ha tenido la fuerza suficiente para no intentar quemar las camisas del director de seguridad mágica.

Observa que su hermana esta apunto de decir algo cuando son interrumpidos ante el leve rechinar de la puerta, le es un buen momento para huir de aquella situación, aún cuando ha tomado una decisión al respecto.

[ ... ]

Término de empacar la mayoría de sus cosas si bien no le son tantas sabe que tampoco le es una casa la cual se va llevar pero esta frente al cuadro de Gondulphus Graves, realmente piensa en llevárselo pero sabe que este es su verdadero hogar por lo cual ha decidido dejarlo en su propia casa pero esta aquí para despedirse.

Lo observa detenidamente sentado en aquel sillón de cuero negro, ambos comparten la misma mirada y no necesita explicar las razones de su decisión.

" ¿ Así que eso es todo, niña ? ".

Nota un poco de tristeza en la mirada de Gondulphus, odia las despedidas aún cuando esta no sería del todo necesaria si no fuera por la huida de Percival Graves ante su propuesta de matrimonio.

" Lo es, al igual que es probable que no te vea más o tal vez sí, pero esta puede ser la despedida final me agradó conocerte y lamentó no haber ayudado a Percival, debí de suponerlo él estaba conmigo por agradecimiento no por amor ".

Lo ve negar rotundamente pero ella lo ha creído así, sabe que ha mantenido contacto con madame Picquery pero tampoco se siente demasiado orgullosa por haber logrado interceptar una lechuza antes que madame, intentó buscarlo pero como buscar alguien que no desea ser ni encontrado, no pudo luchar contra ello por lo cual ha tomado tan drástica decisión dejar la casa para así dejarla solamente a su legítimo dueño.

" Niña el chico te ama en verdad, él te ama como nunca amado alguien en absoluto pero de igual forma veo en su mirada como teme perderte, así como el día que perdió a sus padres él no amado a nadie más que a ti y le enseñaste lo bueno de este mundo, mi pobre chico siempre ha estado acostumbrado a ver sólo maldad en el mundo y nunca nada bueno, pero todo eso ha cambiado desde el día que entraste a su vida y lo llenaste de amor lo necesario para sanarlo ".

Observa a su alrededor sabe que Percival nunca ha tenido los mejores recuerdos en esta casa pero también ha hecho demasiados buenos recuerdos con él y en gran parte puede entender a lo que se refiere Gondulphus, amar a alguien no es nada sencillo aún cuando nadie tiene asegurado el día de mañana pero en especial él que nunca tuvo alguien a su lado prácticamente durante su juventud.

Pero su decisión le es más que un hecho, no se atreve a cambiar de decisión en lo más mínimo.

" Me iré es un hecho y en verdad nunca creí que hablarás de amor, cuando he visto lo molesto que sueles ponerte cuando Percival me habla de amor, pero son palabras sin valor alguno, sueles decirlo siempre y ahora lo entiendo en verdad gracias por todo gran Gondulphus Graves ".

Alza su mano izquierda despidiéndose de él intentando no llorar y si cree que esta apunto de hacerlo lo hará cuando este afuera de aquella casa, no lo hará frente a Gondulphus ni frente a un miembro más de esta familia.

" ¡ Fuiste la indicada, auror Goldstein ! ".

Escucha detrás de ella, pero sabe que no fue la indicada si lo hubiera sido no estaría sufriendo por amor el cual le fue fallado y en lo más práctico rechazado en lo más absoluto.

[ ... ]

Observa aquella planta justo en la ventana, ha escuchado que tiene un nombre ciertamente raro, la suelen llamar vergonzosa sabe que no puede tener tal nombre no cuando le encanta el verde e incluso cuando roza sus dedos en una hoja le parece gracioso que aquella planta se contraiga para si misma, como si nada, y en gran parte le recuerda a Percival, a veces solía sentirse avergonzado ante una vieja anecdota e incluso las mejores partes sabe que se las guardaba para si mismo.

Pero sabe que su planta ha tenido más que suficiente sol por un día e incluso que esta dispuesta a tomarla entre manos cuando siente como alguien tira de ella rápidamente.

No ha sido demasiado rápida en reaccionar ni tampoco en luchar al percatarse de la fragancia masculina que esta segura ha logrado impregnarse en la ropa de ella, se siente más que confundida pero si bien nota un camino de pétalos rojos y no quiere preocuparse más ni tampoco confundirse pero al ver frente a ella a Percival Graves luciendo un traje de color negro esta más que enfadada al tenerlo frente.

" ¡ Maldiciones eres tú otra vez ! ".

No puede evitar exclamar, cuando se lamenta tanto no tener su varita en mano se da la media vuelta inconforme ante la situación incluso se cruza de brazos ignorando por completo a Percival.

" No creó que sea la manera adecuada de hablarle al futuro señor Goldstein si me disculpa auror Goldstein pero ciertamente creó que tenemos un par de invitados que nos esperan para nuestra ceremonia ".

Observa justo donde esta, debería de sentirse familiarizada al estar en el jardín de la mansión Graves pero lamenta ya no sentirse tanto en un hogar ni haber puesto tanta atención ante las palabras de Percival, ciertamente ya no puede ignorarlo después de todo.

" Estas otra vez con tus grandes aires de grandeza, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo ve negar mientras le sonríe tímidamente, pero apenas es capaz de ver por arriba de su hombro para notar ciertos rostros más que familiares y al fondo ver a su hermana quien le saluda como si nada raro estuviera sucediendo.

" Oficialmente es mi día para proponer matrimonio a una mujer de nombre Porpentina Esther Goldstein la cual no podrá negarse a mi propuesta o de lo contrario deberá hacerlo por que no se acepta un no por respuesta ".

Frunce el ceño levemente, ella le propuso matrimonio y él simplemente huyo pero ahí lo tiene frente a ella.

" ¿ Por qué debería de aceptarte después de todo ? ".

Lo nota un poco nervioso incluso como juega un poco con sus manos sabe que no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos para si mismo ni para los demás pero que hace su mejor esfuerzo siempre que puede.

" Fui un no-maj por completo al huir, pero tenía ganas de gritar un sí por instinto cuando una parte traicionera de mi cree firmemente que no soy el hombre que mereces, pero después de todo se que soy capaz de ser el hombre que te mereces por toda una vida y por ello quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo, no quiero perder más tiempo sin ti mi croí ".

Lo observa hablar tan sinceramente incluso siente que le habla con el corazón tan pocas veces lo ha sentido así como en este momento, pero ve como Percival tiene en la palma izquierda un anillo de compromiso pero logra notar en su dedo anular izquierdo que lleva aquel anillo de compromiso fallido, deduce quién se lo ha dado y todo le apunta a Queenie.

" Significado de la última palabra ".

Nunca ha visto a Percival Graves tan sonrojado como en este momento, esta segura de comparar el color de sus mejillas con un jitomate.

" Corazón, eso eres para mí, eres lo más importante de mí, sin ti no soy capaz de hacer nada lo eres todo, Tina ".

No quiere sonreír se esfuerza por reprimir aquella sonrisa la cual amenaza con salir para delatar la respuesta real la cual no dudara en deducir Percival Graves de lo que trata, así que intenta fingir una clase de expresión fría para esto.

" No quiero ser tú esposa, pero no puedo quedar como la que huye del compromiso ni me puedo negar ante tal día, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo ve sonreír mientras toma su mano, sabe que tuvo la opción de huir pero confía en esto al igual que en las palabras de Percival Graves, a veces los temores y miedos son más que paralizantes para cualquier persona, justo cuando él le ha dado un día para tal propuesta.


	22. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una actuación.

Movimientos elegantes y demasiada elocuencia es lo que piensa al verla moverse entre tanta gente pero sobre todo mostrar de lo que es capaz al estar en un salón de baile con los mejores compositores, pero él sabe que es sólo un observador más incluso una sombra si es necesario, debe de cuidar de la estrella del momento, la época del cine en oro realmente necesita a Tina Goldstein en sus cinco sentidos aún cuando intuye que tiene un sexto sentido, no es una mujer de tomar papeles insignificantes sino de hacerlos grandes, por lo cual se lo atribuye a su sexto sentido, una intuición que se atrevería a comprender de ser posible, observa como aquel vestido negro con perlas blancas puede ser todo un sueldo de vida para él pero a ella le es una cantidad insignificante tanto como sabe que si algún día debe de dar su vida lo haría, por que ante ella nada tiene valor alguno, apenas cuenta que ha dado tres vueltas con un hombre para pasar a otro, todos desean un baile incluyéndolo a él quien queda excluido de todo deseó.

Su deber es cuidarla y como tal tiene ambas manos al frente, siendo paciente y cuidadoso, debe de intervenir cuando él lo presienta aún contra la opinión de ella, ha visto esta mañana como ha sido el rostro para una portada de las revistas más prestigiosas incluso jura haber visto hace tres días un gran espectacular con el rostro de ella para un perfume, al igual que pudo haberla contemplado todo el día sabe que no tiene comparación a esto, la ve reír un poco aún cuando esta entre brazos del próximo director para su película, la cual le asegura que será un éxito como siempre y él estará ahí para asegurarse de ver por ella.

Nota como suelta aquel director mientras se despide de él, al parecer para ella la fiesta ha terminado al igual que para él, va detrás de ella como si realmente fuera una sombra acechándola ante cada pasó que da, es consciente del corto tiempo que la compañía le asignó para cuidar de ella tanto para que se diga así mismo que la conoce perfectamente bien, la ve doblar a la izquierda justamente a su habitación la cual esta al fondo, sus tacones resuenan por aquel pasillo como si no tuviera fondo alguno ni tampoco eco, pero la ve detenerse y es cuando sólo siente la fría brisa de una madrugada de sábado.

" No es necesario seguirme a todas partes, señor Graves ".

El tono de su voz le es tan frío que podría jurar por su vida que la señorita Queenie no podría ser su hermana, ante tal frialdad pero sabe que no es así cuando esta en un set de grabación incluso le resulta alguien imponente el cual no es él único en sentirse intimidado por ella.

" Es parte de mi contrato ver por su seguridad señorita Goldstein ".

Nota como ella toma las puntas de su guante izquierdo con ayuda de su otra mano, deslizando aquel guante de seda negro lentamente, no quiere sentirse frustrado ante su trabajo aún cuando sabe que parte de ello es arreglar los desastres de la gran actriz Tina Goldstein quien goza de codearse con los mejores actores y actrices de hollywood o del todo mundo en si.

" Bien, debí de haber especificado que siempre necesitaría de privacidad no de resguardo como si fuera un diamante en bruto ".

Observa como cae aquel guante de seda negro al piso para después ver caer al otro guante, mientras nuevamente escucha sus tacones resonar sobre el pasillo, va detrás de ella levantando aquellos dos guantes de seda, sabe que es un diamante demasiado resplandeciente para todos incluso para quienes le rodean no logran ver cuán grande puede ser su resplandecer.

" Deberías de regresar a la fiesta y beber un poco de brandy, a este pasó no creó que logres terminar tu trabajo, señor Graves ".

Por un momento cree que Tina Goldstein ha perdido el equilibrio pero le sorprende al ver cuan rápido puede recuperarlo, incluso como ha logrado llegar a su habitación sin sostenerse de alguien, la observa inclinarse un poco, para abrir las puertas de su habitación y así entrar, esta a unos pasos de ingresar a la habitación de ella cuando aquella puerta ciertamente le es azotada por Tina Goldstein, aún sostiene aquellos guantes de seda entre manos, le parecen preciosos al igual que suaves y se pregunta, ¿ si la piel de Tina Goldstein es tan suave como esta seda ?.

[ ... ]

Tiene sus dudas al respecto de la hora que puede ser en Irlanda, pero observa como Tina Goldstein esta posando para aquel fotógrafo nuevamente será imagen para una campaña de ropa prestigiosa, nota en ello todo natural por más que intenté ser un poco sería a escuchado de aquel fotógrafo...

“ Se sensual, sientete deseada por todos ”.

Y al parecer lo ha conseguido exitosamente pero no es de su interés aquella sesión o tal vez si pero no quiere hacerla sentir incómoda aún cuando todas las miradas se han posado sobre ella, por lo cual se alejado un poco para tomar un teléfono y llamar a casa, no espera que alguien tome en seguida la llamada pero suelta un leve suspiro al ver que alguien ha tomado la llamada.

" Mamá, soy yo Percival ".

No le es un saludo pero tampoco le es buena distracción al hablar a casa y verla a ella posando a unos cuantos metros de él.

" Oh Percival, cariño esperado una llamada tuya desde hace dos semanas, pero dime, ¿ qué tal las cosas con Tina Goldstein ?, acabó de ver una película de ella, tiene un nombre raro creó que turba, magnífica actuación de ella, ¿ le haz pedido mi autógrafo, Percy ? ".

Quiere darse un pequeño golpe, ante el nombre que le ha dado su mamá acerca de la película de Tina, la cual se llama tuba y la grabo hace un invierno, pero se enfoca en la conversación con su mamá mientras intenta desviar la mirada de ella, quien ahora tiene ambos brazos cruzados pero aún así la ve como una mujer deseable.

" Es tuba mamá y aún no consigo un autógrafo de ella, es una mujer demasiado ocupada y con diversos compromisos, ¿ cómo esta papá ? ".

Nota como ahora Tina Goldstein se recuesta sobre el suelo y apoya su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza, cree que aquella blusa blanca holgada y la falda negra la cual se ajusta perfectamente a su cintura podría ser el infarto de varios hombres pero también la envidia de varias mujeres.

" Bien, como siempre no deja de hablar temas de adultos, sobre el dolor de su cadera y la guerra, ¿ cuando te veremos, Percy ? ".

Realmente no sabría la respuesta aún cuando no tiene ni un pequeño momento para gozar de alguna fiesta o escapada entre amigos ante la agenda de Tina Goldstein la cual esta semana parece estar dedicada a las revistas o sesiones fotográficas.

" No lo se con exactitud mamá, todo depende de la señorita Goldstein ".

Por un momento piensa que aquella sesión acabado al ver como el fotógrafo deja la cámara y Tina Goldstein se ha levantado del suelo pero no es así, no cuando sólo se trata de un cambio de ropa, esta apunto de decir algo cuando su mamá le interrumpe en absoluto.

" Esperó que puedas convencer a Tina de mi autógrafo incluso que la invites a casa es una mujer tan encantadora en todas sus entrevistas, te mando todo mi amor y abrazos, hasta luego cariño, tú padre me habla ".

Y antes de que pueda decir la otra línea ha colgado pero ahora siente que puede fingir ante el teléfono y verla a ella, es su deber cuidarla, es como se convence de seguir soportando cada pequeña parte de ella, de quien es Tina Goldstein.

[ ... ]

No le resulta nada raro que Tina Goldstein este despierta tan temprano, la observa desde lo lejos jugar golf como si fuera toda una profesional, suspira levemente su contrato es cuidarla por seis meses y esta en el cuarto mes, a veces creía que no llegaría a terminar el primer mes y simplemente se rendiría pero sabe que no es una mujer tan fría o eso quiere creer él, se acomoda sobre aquel sillón de terciopelo rojo teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar absolutamente nada, y extiende en sus piernas aquella revista donde ella encabeza nuevamente la portada principal, algunos suelen llamarle una diosa de la actuación y puede darles la razón, aunque sino la conociera simplemente la criticaría como algunas personas suelen hacerlo.

Al ver aquella sesión fotográfica recuerda haber visto más emocionado al fotógrafo que a Tina por esto, pero cuando ve su trabajo entiende el porque de la emoción todo en ella le parece natural y por en décima vez en el día podrá guardarse sus quejas sobre ella.

" Señor Graves, quiere que bajé ahora mismo ".

Su ama de llaves no es tan cordial con él, pero con Tina Goldstein es de sorprenderse, cierra aquella revista y la pone sobre la mesa nadie sospecha de una simple revista de ella por toda la casa, aún cuando él suele tener varias escondidas en un viejo baúl, pero se distrae al enfocarse en seguir aquella señora hasta donde este Tina.

La encuentra recostada sobre el pasto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo posible aún cuando dentro de una semana deberá rodar su próxima película la cual teme no conocer el título a veces los directores suelen ser tan extremistas antes de dar a conocer el título de forma general.

" Buenos días señorita Porpentina Goldstein ".

Saluda de la manera menos sarcástica posible, pero a veces goza de molestarla de forma secreta aún cuando ella no sospeché que las cosas suceden de esa manera, nota como trae gafas de sol a pesar de estar en la sombra, le resulta un misterio a veces las actitudes de Tina Goldstein.

" Sólo son días, ningún día tiene nada bueno, en fin sólo necesitó una copa de coñac y un par de cigarrillos, ¿ puedes regalarme uno de tus cigarrillos ? ".

Con suerte no ha traído su cajetilla de cigarros, sabe que no tiene permitido nunca fumar frente a ella ni proporcionarle algún cigarro, no quieren que tenga problemas en la voz, por lo que ha investigado el cigarro no es el mejor aliado para la actuación.

" Debería de ver como hoy llegará el primer hombre a la luna, y no pensar que tengo cigarrillos cuando no los tengo señorita Porpentina Goldstein ".

Observa cuidadosamente como ella se sienta en el pasto mientras sube sus gafas de sol hacia su cabeza, su cabello ondulado parece estar un poco más rebelde hoy de lo que hubiera pensado.

" Debiste de haber sido mandando como hombre de prueba y nunca hubieran mandando a ningún simio o perro para ser sujetos de prueba ".

Y nuevamente se recuesta sobre el pasto, sabe que no debe de darle la espalda cuando ella no ha conseguido lo que deseaba, pero al parecer la copa de coñac si la conseguirá de su ama de llaves, aún a su pesar se guarda un pequeño cometario que se ha formado no le gustaría ver a Porpentina Esther Goldstein completamente enfurecida, sonríe entre labios aunque quiere disimular no puede.

[ ... ]

Aún a su pesar debió de seguir a Tina Goldstein para la siguiente localidad de rodaje un pequeño pueblo italiano demasiado amistoso aún cuando en los folletos que pudo conseguir no decía nada sobre este lugar, pero ahora que siente su corazón golpear contra su pecho cree que no podrá alcanzarla, su enojo ha sido que Laudia su personaje debe ser besada por el desagradable Charles a lo cual ella se ha negado y como acto de inconformidad o rebeldía ha huido del set, pero su deber esta en seguirla a todas partes, ve como se desvía de aquel sendero entre los árboles, teme perderla por lo cual no se deja vencer.

Sigue observando como aquel vestido de color marfil parece por momentos alzarse ante la gran carrera que lleva Tina Goldstein a quien la ve detenerse a la orilla, no quiere que lo haga pero siente que esta tan lejos para decir algo, ve como se mete al lago, su carrera para hasta estar en la orilla y ver como Tina esta más allá en lo profundo, tan calmada como siempre.

" ¡ Salga de ahí ! ".

Apenas logra exclamar, observando a todos lados temiendo de alguna criatura salvaje, teme que debe dejar de leer o ver noticias de animales salvajes los cuales suelen atacar a gente.

" No veo la razón para salir de aquí, Graves ".

Nota que ha dejado sus zapatillas de tacón antes de haber entrado al agua, pero él no se atreve a poner un pie dentro del agua.

" Puede haber cocodrilos, ¿ ha visto alguna vez terror en el lago ? ".

La ve reírse, al parecer su pregunta ha sido demasiado tonta para ella pero la ve asentir.

" Oh vamos no creerás en una película de cocodrilos con tan bajo presupuesto, ¿ o sí, Graves ? ".

Para él no es el creer sino basarse en la famosa frase a veces la ficción suele superar a la realidad, se distrae al escuchar un leve ruido que ha provenido de un árbol y nota que es un pájaro carpintero pero vuelve a enfocarse en ella, puede sentir como el pánico le invade pero su alma no le abandona, no la ve, sus peores pensamientos se están dejando fluir como la espuma.

" ¡ Tina ! ".

Llama con desesperación, pero no ve absolutamente nada, ni tan siquiera burbujas y no duda en meterse al lago aún cuando siente lo fría que esta el agua para ser verano, con sus manos intenta remover el agua, nunca fue un excelente nadador, por algo pidió que siempre trabajará en tierra, aún cuando su padre fue un excelente capitán naval, él teme a esto.

" Por favor, por favor aparece ".

Murmura para si mismo con desesperación aún cuando siente como el agua le esta llegando por arriba de las caderas, no puede imaginarse siendo señalado como el principal responsable de esto cuando debió de haber visto por la seguridad de ella.

Siente como algo le toma su pie izquierdo para después surgir del agua, la ve a ella reírse como si fuera una niña pequeña ante una broma inocente, él siente que por primera vez puede respirar, no puede sentirse enojado en absoluto.

" No sabes nadar, ¿ cierto, Percival ? ".

Por primera vez en meses escucha su nombre venir de los labios de ella y siente que aquel nombre tan duro y frío de pronunciar suena completamente dulce en los labios de ella.

" Prefiero volver a tierra ".

Apenas ha logrado decir, no le gusta sentir como la corriente de aquel lago le arrastra más al fondo ni como sus zapatos se hunden un poco en la arena.

" Estas a salvo conmigo, soy una excelente nadadora, además esto queda entre nosotros, supongo que debiste de haber mentido para obtener el empleo ".

Niega rotundamente, recuerda haber tachado cada casilla donde cumplía con lo requerido excepto con una, si fue sincero ante el formulario.

" No rellene la casilla, sobre si sabía nadar o no ".

La ve sonreír incluso cuando se ve distraído al sentir como ella ha posado sus manos sobre sus hombros, se siente tan distraído y no temeroso por estar en el lago, si su padre lo viera probablemente hubiera aplaudido sarcásticamente al verlo en el agua.

" Debí de haber sido más estricta al respecto y no permitir que la compañía contratará a un guardaespaldas el cual no sabe nadar, pero... ".

Escucha a lo lejos sonar un claxon al parecer son los encargados de la producción o en todo caso el asistente de Tina, un chico llamado Credence, el cual a veces le resulta demasiado inoportuno, siente como ella desliza sus manos alrededor de él para dejarlo en el agua, sabe que él no es la estrella cuando ella realmente lo es.

[ ... ]

La observa a lo lejos, como habla con Newt Scamander el actor antagónico, con el cual ella compartirá unos cuantos créditos en la película, aún cuando esta sentado al lado de su asistente Bunty, quien al parecer esta haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones mientras cuida del perro cuyo nombre resulta ser Pickett, no es de su agrado realmente, la ve reírse e incluso rozar su mano con la de él.

" ¿ Ella esta saliendo con alguien ? ".

No le sorprende aquella pregunta incluso cuando la ve beber un poco de aquel refresco de cola, se pregunta así mismo, ¿ si la mezcla entre el refresco de cola y un cigarrillo le sería inolvidable en los labios de Tina Goldstein ?.

" Es confidencial la vida de Tina Goldstein ".

Sus palabras han sonado frías como a veces Tina Goldstein suele responder a las preguntas más desagradables del mundo.

" El señor Scamander se siente un poco atraído por ella, pero supongo que esto viene incluido como parte del trabajo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Por un instante deja de observar a Tina quien esta mañana luce nuevamente gafas de sol y un sombrero como si estuviera en la playa, cuando no es así pero sabe que todo le puede lucir bien a ella.

" ¿ A qué te refieres ? ".

No pierde tanto tiempo en ver aquella asistente ni tan siquiera ha prestado atención para saber como es realmente ni a sus facciones para distinguirla del demás personal.

" Enamorarnos de ellos, solemos estar tan cerca de ellos pero al mismo tiempo sabemos que son inalcanzables para nosotros ".

Él niega rotundamente estar enamorado de Tina Goldstein, aún cuando le parezca una mujer demasiado atractiva e incluso respetable no lo estaría.

" No hables por los dos, ella no suele fijarse en hombres de mi tipo ni yo en mujeres como ella ".

Al parecer cree que ha contado un chiste, ya que la asistente del señor Scamander se ha reído y su risa no le parece nada dulce ni angelical a comparación de la risa de Tina.

" Un hablador cae más rápido que un cojo, tiene razón mi mamá ".

Suspira ante su día largo que le espera, jamás ha querido que un día terminé tan rápido como ahora, sólo se concentra en los movimientos de ella y tratando de contenerse por no interrumpir absolutamente nada.

[ ... ]

Le han concedido a toda la producción una semana para descansar, pero ha notado que Tina Goldstein nunca suele gozar de un descanso en absoluto, incluso cuando puede tener una hora en la línea hablando con Queenie Goldstein sin importarle de cuanto pueda llegarle el recibo la nota demasiado deprimida, intenta deducirlo al pequeño detalle que esta caminando descalza por el pasto y no lleva gafas de sol pero si una sombrilla estiló japonesa.

Sólo es un admirador más en completo silencio, sintiendo la brisa del aire incluso el poco calor que ha sentido en este día, pero él jamás consigue descansos en absoluto.

" No eres un hombre de charla, ¿ cierto ? ".

Apenas le es audible lo que ha logrado escuchar de ella, aún cuando sabe que tiene toda su atención al haber usado esta mañana un vestido de bolitas rojas con blanco.

" Bien, yo tampoco suelo ser una mujer de charla pero dime algo, ¿ quieres ser mi pareja de ensayó, sólo por hoy ? ".

Nota como ha dejado su sombrilla a sus pies, para acercarse a él, no entiende porque podría ser él su pareja de ensayó, cuando no tiene una pizca de actuación en absoluto y vagamente no recuerda tener algún papel importante en las obras estudiantiles.

" Solía tener el papel de árbol en las obras estudiantiles, no entiendo porque quieres que sea yo tú pareja de ensayó cuando sueles ensayar sola para tus papeles y lo haces realmente bien ".

La ve sonreír, mientras se recuesta en el pasto, se siente un poco incómodo al tener sus pies extendidos tan cerca del rostro de ella.

" Supongo que tenías potencial siendo un árbol, debí de haber formulado bien mi pregunta, ¿ quieres ser mi árbol de ensayó, Percival ? ".

Siente un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda, incluso encantador al haber escuchado nuevamente su nombre de los labios de ella, no tiene tantas oportunidades como esta.

" Debo de interpretar tú silenció como el papel de un árbol, así que empecemos la cuarta escena que debo de rodar regresando del descanso es cuando me enfrentó a Gus, mi desagradable y fiel amigo ".

El personaje de Gus no le resulta tan desagradable ni tan siquiera el actor que lo interpreta le parece demasiado atractivo, lo ve en todas las mujeres del set que no dudan en suspirar por él pero entre ellas excluye a Tina quien no lo hace en absoluto, podría calificarlo como un James Dean.

" Así que debo de estar frente a Gus, decirle cuanto odio mi vida incluyendo expresar mis sentimientos de una forma poco convincente para después finalizar con una escena que no me convence del todo y no me convence por la persona con quién actuó ".

Nota como a gateado lentamente e incluso esta sobre sus piernas, debe de actuar como un árbol sólo que esta vez es consciente de no tener ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza, pero los nervios se apoderan de él al sentir como se ha sentado sobre él como si nada.

" Y no quiero disgustar a Albus en esta escena ".

Apenas ha logrado escuchar cuando siente la respiración de ella cerca de su rostro, e incluso se permite cerrar los ojos sintiendo como ella roza sus labios contra los suyos primero, abre un poco más sus labios para permitirle que por fin le bese, le parece un beso suave y blando, sus labios le saben tan dulce, realmente cree que saben mejor a lo que algún día pensó, exige un poco más de ella dándole más acceso a sus labios.

Se queda quieto al sentir como ella ha dejado de besarle, su respiración esta tan agitada, que siente como su corazón golpea brutalmente contra su pecho como si en cualquier momento se pudiera salir.

" Para soler ser un árbol permites besarte bien, pero necesitó un poco más de práctica ".

Apenas ha logrado escuchar aquellas palabras de ella y no duda entre abrir nuevamente sus labios, sabe lo mal que esta esto cuando es sólo un trabajador de ella, pero al sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos se convence de estarla ayudado para su papel y que nada de esto es incorrecto.

[ ... ]

Jura haber escuchado aplausos y felicitaciones ante el último día de rodaje, pero ella estuvo brillando lo sabe perfectamente bien, la había visto despedirse de todos entre abrazos y besos en la mejilla, pero cuando ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad lo supo, había algo entre ellos, algo inexplicable tanto para haberse permitido sentir como Tina Goldstein enreda sus piernas entre las suyas.

Acaricia lentamente la espalda de Tina hacia arriba y abajo una tras otra vez, siente lo suave que es al rozar las yemas de sus dedos en la piel de ella, le parece mejor que sentir la seda entre sus dedos, aún cuando su respiración se ha normalizado siente su corazón ir tan rápido como nunca.

" Hablame sobre ti, quieres ".

Apenas le es perceptible aquel susurro de ella, sonríe entre labios al sentir como su cabello ondulado pica contra su pecho.

" No hay mucho que decir cuando todo lo escribí en veinte hojas de papel para conseguir el empleo ".

La escucha reír levemente, mientras siente como se apoya un poco para besar sus labios, el momento le parece tan inolvidable y esta seguro de ello.

" Nunca escribiste lo bueno que eras haciendo el amor, ¿ qué más escondes, Percival Graves ? ".

Siente como un calor le invaden sus mejillas, por un momento se siente un poco apenado al haberle dejado en claro a Tina lo que estaba apuntó de pasar hace unas cuantas horas atrás y que realmente sucedió.

" Supongo que omitir ciertas cosas no me hace ser un hombre de esconder demasiadas cosas sobre mí, soy un libro abierto ".

No quiere dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por ella nuevamente, le encanta absolutamente todo de ella incluso lo que ha conocido de ella hace un par de horas sabe que lo amado profundamente.

" Te equívocas eres un guión que debo de estudiar perfectamente bien antes de adaptar a mi historia, Percival ".

Cualquier momento feliz de su vida cree haberlo superado ante este momento que vive, él cual va resguardar como si le hubieran ofrecido un todo en la vida de alguien.

" ¿ Por dónde quieres qué comience, Porpetina ? ".

Siente como las manos de ella vagan sobre su pecho trazando líneas e incluso círculos invisibles, no la culpa cuando él por momentos también hace lo mismo, dejándose disfrutar del momento.

[ ... ]

Se ha permitido soñar con ella completamente despierto, aún cuando ha estado conduciendo toda la mañana por las costas de Irlanda tiene el tiempo suficiente para observarla por el retrovisor del automóvil que han rentado, sabe que es una semana especial para ambos, más de lo que pensaba, esta vez no le parece que será por una semana su guardaespaldas sino algo más como su novio o probablemente prometido si cree obtener una oportunidad realmente buena para hacerlo, creyó que tendría la oportunidad perfecta hace dos meses cuando fueron los premios de la academia y ella había ganado a mejor actriz por ‘ Oportunidad del amanecer ’, simplemente fue una locura y para ella una agenda apretada por lo cual habían pospuesto este viaje particularmente.

Esta concentrado en tener la mirada fija hacia la carretera incluso en escuchar por la radio el clima de hoy en Irlanda, algo de marea alta ha resonado en él, pero al sentir las manos de Tina sobre sus hombros, sonríe para si mismo.

" Dime como debo de actuar frente a tus padres ".

Sabe que si no estuviera manejando ni con ambas manos en el volante, estaría acariciando el dorso de sus manos incluso imaginando como el anillo de compromiso luciría perfectamente bien en su dedo anular izquierdo, pero se enfoca en algo.

" Debes de actuar como tú, sólo quiero que seas tú la auténtica Porpentina Esther Goldstein y no alguno de sus papeles extravagantes e inolvidables " 

La escucha reír e incluso como le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, suelta por un momento el volante para acariciar su mano izquierda pero volviendo rápidamente aquel volante quiere cuidar de ella como no tiene idea.

" Creó que los premios en casa no se comparan en absoluto contigo, Percival ".

Sonríe entre labios, pero se siente feliz al ver un letrero que le marca a cuantos kilómetros esta por llegar a casa.

" Es bueno saber que me prefieres a mi que a dos premios de la academia los cuales son demasiado relevantes de todos los que posees ".

Esta seguro de tener el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo del pantalón listo para dar el siguiente paso, no puede imaginar lo que todo el mundo podría decir de ellos.

" Tú eres lo más relevante de mi vida, debes de entenderlo pero creó que no debo distraer más al adorable Percival cuando debe de tener toda su atención en la carretera, ¿ cierto ? ".

Deja de sentir sus manos alrededor de él, conoce perfectamente aquella carretera y no duda en orillarse por un momento prendiendo las intermitentes del auto, para observar atrás y verla a ella, le parece que ambos pueden tener un poco de la vida ordinaria de la cual suelen charlar por las noches.

" Te amo ".

No se siente apenado al recordarle sus sentimientos en absoluto a ella, pero tampoco es un hombre que suela ser tan expresivo con sus palabras como lo es ella, desearía aprender un poco más de ella, como sus palabras e incluso expresiones hacen de ella una verdadera actuación sin importar si esta arriba o abajo de un escenario demostrando la gran actriz que puede ser, se siente un verdadero afortunado.


	23. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Es un buen observador y demasiado astuto inclusive inteligente pero con un carácter demasiado conflictivo el cual no logra persuadir demasiado pronto entre semana ante las presiones y críticas por su cargo, ser el director de seguridad mágica, lo observa atentamente intentando ser amable y un poco gentil al haber cargado las bolsas de papel con los ingredientes necesarios para la cena.

Tiene un buen amigo en él inclusive un excelente compañero de crimen pero no mantienen la relación romántica entre ambos, nunca lo ha llamado su novio, ni tan siquiera ha nombrado lo suyo como un noviazgo.

Lo ve extender su mano izquierda en la bombonera, no toma un bombón sino varios para llenar su boca, en verdad la sorprende.

" Queenie y Jacob vendrán en esta navidad con Berthie ".

Debería desear tener una foto de su expresión, sus cejas levemente arqueadas y un poco sorprendido, su navidad de un año no fue diferente a la anterior un poco de vino y el pavo al menos no habían obtenido la navidad de hace dos años invitados indeseables los cuales sólo deseaban un poco de alcohol y conversaciones vacías.

En cambio sabe lo que significa una verdadera navidad con su familia y su pequeño sobrino de apenas un año, el cual a visto apenas cuatro veces en los trece meses de vida.

" ¿ El pequeño y molestoso Berthie ? ".

La foto que esta colgada en la chimenea demuestra lo contrario, sosteniendo a su pequeño sobrino recién nacido, sus mejillas regordetas y sus manos intentando alcanzar la nariz de Percival Graves es su foto favorita.

Aunque recuerda la pequeña incomodidad que sintieron ambos al enterarse que serían el padrino y madrina de Berthie, aunque en parte sabe cuanto Jacob hubiera adorado tener a Newt como padrino aunque es un hecho cuando tengan otro bebé.

" Es mi sobrino y tú ahijado no lo llames así, Graves ".

Nuevamente lo ve tomar un par de bombones más y no duda en arrebatarle uno de su palma, no entiende como suelen agradarle demasiada azúcar y a veces poco suaves.

Lo suele ver comprando juguetes y ropa para su pequeño ahijado, suele enviar paquetes suficientes más que cualquier ministro del MACUSA.

" Lo sé pero suele ser un poco llorón y vaya que come demasiado, ahora comprendo el por que los antojos de tú hermana ".

Arroja un bombón a su rostro y confirma sus reflejos, logra atraparlo hábilmente, necesitan terminar con los preparativos incluso con la decoración.

Buscaría molestarlo de una forma diferente pero no encuentra una opción demasiado viable, las comisuras de sus labios se fruncen levemente y se inclina que esta un poco molesto por tal acción.

" Eres tan odioso que me niego a continuar compartiendo a mi sobrino contigo ".

Intenta levantarse del sofá y quitarse aquella manta que ha cubierto sus piernas durante la tarde, aunque siente como alcanza a tomar su mano y se niega nuevamente a estar cerca con él, sino enfocarse en arreglar el pequeño árbol de navidad que sigue sin adornar desde hace una semana.

[ ... ]

Es perfeccionista y los últimos detalles están casi por concluir aún cuando son cerca de las ocho de la noche sabe que su hermana y cuñado tardarán en llegar pues no suelen ser puntuales, observa a Percival prendiendo las velas y terminando por colocar perfectamente los platillos sobre la mesa.

El mandil que esta usando puede ser el mejor detalle navideño que podría ver en él durante demasiado tiempo en el año, el trineo que sobrevuela una casa mientras regalos caen de la bolsa roja.

" ¿ El struddel está listo ? ".

Odiaría pensar que el haber peleado por las mejores manzanas verdes fue en vano si no tuvo el atrevimiento de preparar el struddel de manzana, tal vez no sigue la receta de su hermana y la diferencia entre ambos es el uso de canela incluso la presentación al llegar a la mesa.

Los obsequios están debajo del árbol y considera nuevamente la decisión por la cual han preferido pasar la navidad en su pequeño departamento y no en la mansión Graves como acostumbrado en este par de años.

" Por supuesto de lo contrario no le podría demostrar a Queenie mi magnífico desempeño dentro de la cocina no es la única que puede tener una receta secreta ".

Cree tener una gran habilidad dentro de la cocina y no puede quejarse es comestible todo lo que prepara por lo menos entiende que no termina preparando caldos azules o crudos.

La pequeña especialidad yace en medio de la mesa, su famoso pavo relleno nadie ha tenido el privilegio de probar el relleno y sigue sin comprender como logra tales sabores, no cree que sean las pasas inclusive las alcaparras más si sabe que él no le permite intervenir en absoluto durante la elaboración.

" Tal vez tengas razón pero hablamos sobre ti dime Percival Graves, ¿ cuál es tú mayor secreto ? ".

Aún por más que intenté esforzarse por preguntarle sobre un tema por más adecuado que sea nunca obtiene una respuesta amplia sólo cortés y educada, nunca podrá dejar su buena educación ni modales de lado.

Nuevamente se asegura que las calcetas que han colgado en la chimenea estén en su orden correspondiente verdaderamente se ha esforzado por que esta navidad sea perfecta.

" Nunca he tenido una cena de navidad con mi lío amoroso hasta ahora ".

Poco bromista, sin un buen sentido para el humor pero en cuanto empieza a relatar alguna anécdota un poco retorcida inclusive morbosa puede ser un experto y para aquel momento habría deseado jamás haber hablado al respeto.

Evita sentirse sonrojada aunque siente sus mejillas arder ligeramente no esta conforme con quienes son pero entiende que necesitan su respectivo espacio.

Siente sus brazos rodearle por detrás en su cintura y su respiración cerca de su oreja lo cual le ocasiona un pequeño escalofrío ante tal acercamiento si estuvieran en público apenas se limitaría a rozar sus dedos contra los suyos, tiene una tarea en la cual amerita concentrarse.

" Te quiero pero definitivamente lejos de mí necesitó llenarlos de caramelos ".

No lo sentiría como una navidad completa ante la falta de caramelos en las calcetas pero su agarre continúa firme y le parece poco profesional y no le parece una situación demasiado lejana al estar dentro de su oficina aunque la emoción y miedo prevalecen ante la idea de ser atrapados.

Repite en su mente el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez no son una relación formal ni tan siquiera estable pues el día de mañana podrían odiarse y al siguiente amarse.

" Pronto llegará mi hermana, mi cuñado y nuestro ahijado ".

Intenta disuadirlo de sus intenciones y no caer, su fragancia se impregna tan fácil en el aire como la loción que usa para conseguir rasurarse perfectamente sus mejillas sin ningún corte.

Conoce que debe mantenerse firme pero a veces no le resulta tan fácil, su voz puede causar el efecto de nublar su buen juicio y el pretexto de sus deberes para huir de él, sus encantadoras manos son una tentación latente para ella no puede evitar observarlas durante alguna junta ni el movimiento de sus labios aún cuando finge haber puesto atención en cada palabra suya no lo hizo.

" Te prometo no hacer un caos de ti ".

Esta tentada y no cree encontrar más voluntad dentro de si misma, odia lo poco probable que le resulta esto pero dos simples golpes en la puerta principal le indica que han llegado, siente el abandonó de sus manos y puede respirar tranquilamente sin pensar que estuvo apuntó de perderse así misma.

Hábil y reservado al recibir las visitas es algo que ha notado de él desde un principio pero la seriedad ante los conocidos no es algo que acostumbra a ver en esta noche, un par de oficiales en el umbral de su puerta.

" Necesitan hablar contigo, Esther ".

Su segundo nombre es lo que resuena más que las palabras del principio, no suele usar su segundo nombre para referirse a ella, no cuando se tratan de noticias malas, nadie acostumbra a llamarla por su segundo nombre sino es por una situación realmente mala.

Teme acercarse, el recuerdo más vívido de su infancia esta al frente nuevamente la primera vez que recibió la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres y hermano, fue así.

[ ... ]

El temblor de sus manos no le abandonan en absoluto ni el sentir su voz desgarrada apenas asimila que ha terminado de identificar a Queenie y Jacob, al igual que sus pertenencias el prendedor de una polilla, su anillo de compromiso y la alianza de matrimonio de su hermana, en cuanto Jacob un reloj de mano y la alianza de matrimonio.

Las respectivas maletas y los obsequios que nunca le podrá entregar esta noche, observa a lo lejos a Percival pidiendo información sobre su pequeño sobrino Berthie, es la única familia que le queda y el dolor sigue latente.

Un par de pasos apresurados resuenan por el corredor y lo único que se permite hacer es contemplar aquel prendedor, el cual se lo había obsequiado hace un par de meses por su cumpleaños.

" Berthie fue el único que sobrevivió ".

Piensa en su sobrino lo pequeño que es al perder tan prematuramente a sus padres, nunca tendrá un recuerdo fijo sobre ambos, jamás podrá escuchar la voz de Jacob ni de Queenie, sus risas y consejos, un sollozo se escapa de sus labios.

Siente la mano izquierda de Percival sobre su hombro, no puede sobreponerse ante su tragedia, no consigue hacerlo como lo hace él, ser frío y evitar que las emociones fluyan en sí, no forma parte de ella por más que admiré su fortaleza al verlo en estas situaciones.

" Sé lo duro que es esto pero Berthie sigue con vida y debemos de estar para él, somos su única familia ".

Lo observa y le demuestra que no es tan fuerte como él a creído en este tiempo, es un caos en si misma, su hermana no esta más para apoyarle ni aconsejarle sobre temas respectivos al amor inclusive conversar sobre las últimas tendencias en moda sin tener un conocimiento previo del todo.

No necesita mencionarlo para sentir como sus brazos le rodean mientras toma asiento junto a ella en aquella banca.

[ ... ]

La novedad no resulta ser tan novedoso como alguien creería ni el papeleo que debe llevar acabo pero las actas de defunción y organizar un funeral pequeño, sólo rostros conocidos expresando sus condolencias y lamentando la gran pérdida que esto significaban.

Aunque el estar en el pequeño orfanato del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús, no podía significar una simple visita al observar por un par de horas a su sobrino, un poco más grande de lo que recuerda la última vez, su cabello rubio y un poco más largo pero la inquietud al mover sus pies como si intentará ya caminar le demuestra lo fuerte que es.

Las leyes mágicas no pueden aplicar en el mundo no maj, ni estar tan cerca de ellos pero ha conseguido una excepción con madame Picquery al igual que esta segura que no puede permitir que su sobrino permanezca dentro de un orfanato cuando la tiene a ella.

" ¿ Cuáles son los papeles qué se requieren para iniciar los trámites de adopción ? ".

Presentarse como la madrina y padrino respectivamente no era suficiente ni ser la hermana mayor de Queenie, necesitan tramitar más papeleo.

Su sobrino es el único bebé del orfanato y entiende que más de un matrimonio podrían estar desesperados por adoptar un bebé de su edad, pues creen que es una excelente edad para criarlos todavía.

" Señor Graves deben presentar su acta de matrimonio y sus respectivas credenciales de ciudadano como laborales al igual que actas de nacimiento, durante el proceso se llevará acabo un estudio socio económico y se evaluará si son los mejores candidatos para obtener la custodia se Berthie ".

No piensa en las trabas que esto representa para ella, en primer lugar no esta casada ni en una relación formal con él o algún otro mago y lo demás le parece imposible presentar documentación falsa sobre su trabajo laboral del cual no tendrá ni la menor idea de lo que podría tratarse.

Considera lo fácil que podría ser buscar otra alternativa caer en la desesperada opción de cometer un delito y huir algún otro país con su pequeño sobrino, sabe que contaría con la ayuda del señor Scamander para conseguir documentación falsa y establecerse en Londres pero por otra parte no es capaz de quebrantar las leyes.

" Iniciaremos los trámites mañana mismo, somos la única familia de Berthie ".

Debería de conocerlo aunque sea un poco, adivinar lo que piensa o por lo menos saber que planea por su mirada, no cree que deseé cometer un delito y quebrar las leyes para obtener la custodia de Berthie, aunque lograran conseguirlo sabe que esto sería también un compromiso para él, nunca lo ha escuchado hablar sobre tener algún hijo en el futuro ni lo ha visto interactuando con uno que no sea Berthie.

[ ... ]

Observa sobre su escritorio de roble la evidencia, le es demasiado contundente y auténtica al sentirla entre sus manos, las credenciales laborales lo presentan como un abogado y en cambio a ella como una modista de alta costura.

Los cheques esparcidos sobre la mesa aparentando tener un ingresó económico, la documentación esta casi en orden.

" ¿ Dónde viviremos cuándo vengan hacer el estudio socio económico ? ".

La destreza que implementa en su mano izquierda para firmar es algo que aprecia demasiado en él al igual que su total concentración pues en un par de horas más darán inició con los trámites respectivos para la adopción de Berthie.

Demasiadas preguntas han cruzado por su mente algunas permanecen y otras más se esfuman pero una de estas son las que prevalecen.

" Aquí, tú departamento es demasiado pequeño para criar a Berthie y como verás hay espacio de sobra ".

Arrogante y repugnante al destrozar sus expectativas, había idealizado la habitación de Berthie en el dormitorio que compartía con Queenie, sería todo perfecto sólo tendría lo indispensable.

Incluso pensó en redecorar y tapizar nuevamente las paredes lo cual ya no cree que será necesario no ante la respuesta que le ha otorgado.

" Te iba permitir las visitas durante el fin de semana ".

Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, la duda es latente, fingir trabajos que nunca han tenido no cree que sea tan fácil pero él le demuestra que pueden conseguirlo por Berthie.

" No lo creó ".

Sus dedos deslizan una hoja para ella, las letras son lo suficientes claras para saber que ha firmado, lo ve tomar su varita entre sus dedos y examinarla cuidadosamente como si le perteneciera a él.

Una acta de matrimonio no lo hace más real, ni tampoco es así como imaginó formalizar lo inexistente entre ambos, tal vez cuando fueran novios podía imaginar una vaga propuesta sin demasiado romance pero suya.

" Ni tan siquiera somos novios ".

La firma de él esta en aquel documento, sin ningún error y perfectamente legible, esta en sus cinco sentidos sin alteración alguna, en un perfecto estado de salud mental.

Observa las pequeñas arrugas de su camisa blanca, no termina de acostumbrarse al verlo todos los días cada mañana al despertar y saber que no son absolutamente nada.

" Te propongo ser algo más que novios y prometidos estoy seguro de querer ser tú esposo, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ? ".

Debería encontrarlo problemático y dudoso al imaginar que esta no podría ser una propuesta suya pero lo es sin tanto romance sin derramar miel en absoluto aunque lejano a lo que llegó considerar que pasaría.

Le acerca el tintero y la respuesta es evidente al igual que el verlo tomar un viejo tomo, no cuestiona donde ha logrado obtener tales documentos.

[ ... ]

Encantador y conversador puede ser un punto importante para él, lo ha visto desenvolverse de la mejor forma frente la trabajadora social incluso le resulto relevador saber que no era ella quien lo observaba y aprendía más sobre él sino todo lo contrario pero lo que más llegó a encantarle fue la forma en que mantenía entrelazados sus dedos entre los suyos.

Le mostraron la habitación que sería de Berthie perfectamente acondicionada para él, aparentando normalidad como un matrimonio ordinario y fuera de ello habían logrado conseguir obtener un par de días fuera del orfanato con Berthie para de algún modo saber como desarrollaban su vida con él.

Al principio había jurado que podría ser fácil pero ahora comprende lo desesperante que ha sido hace un par de minutos al tener llorando entre sus brazos al pequeño Berthie y haber interrumpido una junta en la camara.

" Lo siento tanto pero no puedo tranquilizarlo ".

Esta segura de entregárselo al ver sus manos firmes sosteniendo a Berthie, observa a los ministros que permanecen en silencio y el disgusto en la expresión de madame Picquery.

Los llantos han dejado de cesar lentamente pues ha visto como lo ha apoyado sobre su hombro izquierdo permitiendo que su mano derecha intenté alcanzar los alacranes que adornan el cuello de su camisa blanca.

" No te preocupes ya lo tengo, cariño ".

No acostumbra a escucharle algún sobrenombre cariñoso y menos en público, alcanzado a enterarse de los rumores que han corrido más rápido que la pólvora dentro del MACUSA.

Lo observa mientras da la media vuelta para caminar nuevamente a su lugar entre los ministros, tiene la situación controlada y sabe que es mejor volver a su puesto como auror antes de obtener una llamada de atención.

[ ... ] 

Esta al pendiente de sus movimientos y se asegura que no fallé pero lo sabe esta cuidando de él, aún es pequeño y frágil sin importar los artículos que han leído en estos días ni los desvelos teme equivocarse inclusive en el más ligero movimiento.

Más de una bruja ha ofrecido su ayuda incluso consejos, ha sido una fiel testigo en silencio sin ocasionar un problema en absoluto y conoce que al tener en brazos a Berthie nadie viene auxiliarla a excepción de sus colegas que tienen la suficiente experiencia en la maternidad y lo encuentra como un alivió incluso una terapia al despejar sus dudas y temores.

Es hábil para haber conseguido atrapar entre sus dedos las barbas de la bufanda azúl marino de Percival la cual le acercado durante sus pequeños movimientos de pies inquietos, ve como una gran parte de las barbas terminan en su boca.

" Graves creó que tú ahijado ha terminado por arruinar tú bufanda ".

No debería de sentirse un poco nerviosa y menos al verlo sonreír de lo más tranquilo, sabe cuanto odia que alguien llegué a estropear una prenda suya y no le agrada verlo enfadado al contrario se niega a verlo pero esta ocasión no es así.

Elegante y despreocupado es lo único que refleja al continuar sosteniendo firmemente a Berthie aún ante el comentario de madame Picquery.

" Esta bien, terminaré el informe lo antes posible, Phina ".

Distante y en lo absoluto no sabe mantener la distancia entre ambos cuando están trabajando ni en los pasillos incluso se atreve a usar de excusa a Berthie para verla durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Comprende que debe ayudarlo aún cuando no lo quiera, lo conoce perfectamente para saber que no dudaría hacer el informe mientras sostiene al bebé y no lo puede permitir él le ha dado su espació incluso se atrevido a pensar que es un excelente esposo y una increíble figura paterna.

" Llegó mi tiempo ".

Extiende sus brazos al tenerlo frente a ella, una pequeña mueca se forma en su rostro y podría reírse pero no lo considera justo ni tampoco el sentir su corazón derretirse al ver como Percival a depositado un beso en su frente mientras se lo entrega.

Lo acomoda perfectamente entre sus brazos y lo ve aplaudir un poco, logra conseguir unas cuantas miradas sobre ellos demasiado curiosas.

" Esta apuntó de llegar la hora de su siesta, el cambio esta dentro de la pañalera y estaré antes de las siete afuera de tú oficina ".

Puede hacerlo y esta convencida de conseguirlo al asentir, no suele ser expresivo en público ni demostrar muestras de afecto al contrario esta seguro que verlo marchar es uno de los momentos que más podría odiar aún ante los movimientos elegantes de su abrigo negro.

No entiende en absoluto la razón por la cual se ha detenido y la decisión para regresar hacía donde se encuentra.

" Por cierto te amo ".

Apenas le resulta un pequeño murmuro y el secreto más descuidado que atrapado proviniendo de sus labios, la sensación que le provoca no puede fascinarle tanto como la alegría que encuentra en sus palabras.

Un poco desconcertada lo ve marchar nuevamente.

[ ... ]

Un poco de leche tibia y agitarla dentro del biberón de cristal no debería haber resultado un caos y menos en la sala principal, la leche había alcanzado claramente su alrededor y su ropa estaba empapada aunque el cambio no resultó ser tan convincente pero si cómodo al estar usando una de sus camisas blancas y los pantalones de una pijama de satín.

Nota como le ofrece a Berthie una pequeña foca de felpa que le había comprado en su visita durante el zoológico, habían logrado discutir un poco al respecto pensar que no lo recordaría en absoluto pero la insistencia de su parte jugaron a su favor y no puede evitar pensar en Queenie y Jacob lo que perdieron por culpa de un conductor que sólo se quedó durmiendo frente al volante un par de segundos.

Cada vez encuentra un poco más grande a su sobrino y entiende las razones por las cuales Queenie expresaba su angustia en cada carta al igual que sus deseos por que permaneciera como un bebé.

" Mira esto, bebé ".

Desearía tener su varita en mano y demostrarle que no puede llamarla “ bebé ” como acostumbrado en estos últimos días pero ahí esta observando a su sobrino de pie mientras lo sostiene de ambas manos Percival.

Lo ve levantar su pie izquierdo y avanzar, lo sabe esta dando sus primeros pasos, sabe cuán enloquecida estaría Queenie por esto y lo nostálgico que podría encontrar Jacob estos pequeños pasos.

" No puedo creerlo en verdad lo esta haciendo ".

Cada vez esta más cerca y no duda en extender sus brazos para sostenerlo, un par de risas le son audibles del pequeño Berthie y no puede evitar llenar sus mejillas de besos, esta orgullosa de él al igual que lo ve en Percival.

Están en el proceso final de la adopción, las dudas se van despejando cada vez entre los días pasan pues al principio no estaba segura de ser una figura materna para Berthie pero al tener el apoyo en quien encuentra a su compañero de crimen, esta segura.

" Lo hacemos bien siendo una familia, ¿ cierto ? ".

Sonríe un poco entre labios, se niega a demostrarle que esta feliz con haber conseguido la custodia de Berthie y sobre todo el no creer que esta usando un anillo de compromiso y alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Recuerda hace unas semanas haber tenido una discusión con él sobre si esto era lo que realmente deseaba, ser una familia y una figura paterna para Berthie, su respuesta le sorprendió.

Extiende su mano izquierda para acercarlo un poco más a ellos, lo ve contemplando la misma escena que ella.

" Te amo, señora Graves ".


	24. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> citas al azar.

No le parece novedad alguna estar compartiendo un poco de tiempo con su esposa quien al parecer ha estado algo molesta durante gran parte de la mañana y por lo visto su molestia ha sido mayor durante esta noche, recuerda el surgimiento de la molestia pues había besado la mano de la señorita Willow, quien bueno podría calificar de una señora de mayor edad pero aún sin casarse por lo cual sigue siendo una señorita ante la sociedad mágica, si bien algo que le inculcaron sus padres fueron buenos modales ante todo momento sin importar la situación debía ser un caballero, pero al parecer a su esposa no le agradado en absoluto que intentará ser alguien de buenos modales esta mañana.

Si bien esta atento a sus movimientos, ve como ha tomado un bote de pepinillos, una conserva que le disgusta en absoluto pero a ella no tanto, pero si prefiere verla con pepinillos en lugar de verla consumir ajos, es algo que prácticamente le ahuyenta, le parece que su esposa quiere disimular por completo su enojó y tiene una pequeña idea para saber cuán enojada puede estar con él, sin usar poción alguna para obtener la verdad.

" ¿ Te enteraste sobre el compromiso de tu ex-novio Achilles Tolliver ? ".

Siente como se le remuerden un poco las entrañas al tan sólo pronunciar aquel nombre, nunca ha intentado ni deseado recordar aquel nombre pues continúa sin poder creer que alguna vez Tina anduviera con semejante hombre, siempre pensó que era cierto aquello de mejorar los gustos al terminar con una relación del tipo sentimental pero si se atrevía a comparar entre el señor Scamander o el auror Tolliver, le resulta un hombre encantador en toda la extensión de la palabra el señor Scamander, no le queda duda alguna, pero al parecer su esposa parece más enfocada en abrir aquel bote de pepinillos, los cuales son cultivados por elfos, la etiqueta no puede mentir pero la situación lo a medita.

" Escuché algo sobre su compromiso, pero el no fue nunca mi novio, fue sólo un par de citas al azar ".

Recuerda como aquel auror varías veces intentaba tomar la mano de Tina en el ascensor durante su presencia, más de una vez se resistió a terminar con la carrera de auror que tenía en aquellos momentos Achilles, Tolliver pero si bien supo mantener su compostura y demostrar que tenía una gran voluntad.

" ¿ Así le llamas a todos tus novios, citas al azar ? ".

No se siente en absolutamente timado al saber que su esposa tuvo un par de novios antes que él, no puede culparla ni él a ella, por hacerla sentir como su primer todo, aún recuerda su primer beso y lo juzga como el primer beso real y verdadero de toda su vida, pero ciertamente no conoce demasiado de Tina Goldstein durante sus días en ilvermorny, pero tampoco pregunta por ello.

" Sólo tuve dos citas al azar y un novio, no gozó de tener un largo historial como el tuyo, querido ".

Le es imposible no arquear sus cejas, dos citas y un novio antes de los veintisiete años, justo cuando se casaron, si la curiosidad pica tanto como sus ganas por perder la cordura, pero no lo hará o simplemente preguntará como si no tuviera importancia alguna aquellas palabras si bien conoce el viejo refrán la curiosidad mató al gato y no se atreve a pensar en ello.

" ¿ Sucedió en ilvermorny ? ".

Sabe que para provenir de la casa Thunderbird, los aventureros de corazón son impredecibles tanto como lo es Tina para él todo el tiempo, le es tan honesta cuando ambos mantienen largas conversaciones, ama escuchar todo de ella, sus pequeños recuerdos de su infancia, las canciones que solía cantarle su madre o los consejos que le daba su padre antes de dormir, a veces sentía un poco de envidia por todo lo que ella obtuvo y ciertamente él no, pero sabe que todo aquello contribuyó para formar el camino de la mujer por la cual se siente privilegiado de llamar esposa pero sobre todo de ser su esposo entre todos los hombres.

" Probablemente, pasó hace bastante tiempo no tiene caso alguno recordar ".

Ve como Tina ha logrado abrir aquel bote de pepinillos, logrando sacar uno, realmente el color verdoso y el agua le es algo insoportable de ver pero ahí esta seguro de continuar en la misma habitación.

" ¿ Tan malas fueron tus experiencias ? ".

Quiere reírse ante su pregunta pero se contiene de hacerlo, sabe que ha sido un hombre bastante privilegiado con ella, fue su primer baile, el primer beso apasionado, la primera confesión de amor verdadero, fue su primer en todo, así que mantiene su respeto tal como su padre se lo exigía incluso ha tomado el ejemplo de su padre quien fue un excelente esposo aunque un pésimo padre, por lo cual lo último es lo que no desea repetir nunca.

" No mereces que te cuente mis experiencias, pero no fueron tan malas ".

Sabe que hay algo de mentira en ello, no suena tan convencida de sus palabras, realmente adora cuando su esposa no sabe mantener una mentira para el final contradecirse así misma.

" Soy tu esposo, cualquier mala experiencia ciertamente la he mejorado para usted, ¿ no es así, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Nota como sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojo mientras le da una pequeña mordida aquel pepinillo, amaría besar sus mejillas incluso su boca pero prefiere obtener unas pequeñas historias de ella, saber quien fue su primer novio y a quien le debe de agradecer por haberla dejado ir.

" No creó que merezcas saber algo sobre mi vida amorosa antes de ti, de cualquier forma me terminarías envidiando por no haber buscado enamorarme de ciertas juventudes con experiencias abiertas ".

Ahora entiende cuán enojada esta y lo intuye esta también celosa y teme que esto sea desde la mañana, sabe a lo que se refiere al buscar ciertas juventudes con experiencias, se refiere a las personas de edad avanzada como la señorita Willow y quiere reír a carcajadas por tal sugerencia de Tina.

" Lamentó informarle pero las señoritas de edad avanzada no son mi especialidad, sino lo son las señoritas con mala experiencia como usted y al parecer suelo tener un excelente juicio para ello, así que se una buena chica y cuentame tus experiencias ".

Se ve completamente distraído al ver como Tina acerca a sus labios una parte de aquel pepinillo mordido, e instintivamente logra alejarse de ella un poco, la escucha reír y le parece profundamente adorable.

" ¿ Y cual es el beneficio para los dos ? ".

Nunca pierde, aún cuando es una persona de dar le es inevitable que él no haga lo mismo por ella, siente que es algo mutuo entre ambos dar y recibir, pero cuando se trata de ella no duda en dar antes que recibir.

" En común conozco algo más sobre mi esposa y puede que me guíe sobre sus experiencias para mejorar nuestro matrimonio ".

La ve sonreír entre labios mientras nuevamente le da otra vez una leve mordida aquel pepinillo, le es algo cómodo y tranquilo tenerla sobre su pecho, para comenzar nuevamente a enredar sus dedos entre su cabello ondulado y largo.

" No veo nada de beneficioso para los dos pero ya que insistes esta bien, empezaremos con mi primer cita, fue con un chico de cuarto grado, pertenecía a Wampus y si bien su nombre era Telesforo Dálan Fitz, todo fue una cita arreglada por un par de amigas en común las cuales nos citaron en un armario de escobas, pensaron que había algo entre los dos, pero no fue así, estuvimos durante cinco minutos sin decirnos nada y cuando nos atrevimos hablar sólo aclaramos que éramos amigos, así fue mi primer cita desastrosa y obligatoria ".

Oh no puede imaginarse viendo a la pequeña Tina de unos doce años teniendo una cita con un chico de cuarto grado de Wampus, ni lo apenada que debió de sentirse al saber que todo aquello era una cita arreglada por terceros y era algo contra su voluntad, pero al menos aquel chico no intentó conseguir algo con ella, si él hubiera estado ahí no hubiera titubeado al pedirle una cita o confesar sus sentimientos dentro de un armario, si no que fue lo contrario a ello, esperó cerca de ocho años para confesar en absoluto sus sentimientos, pero aún así tiene pequeñas dudas todavía por averiguar.

" ¿ Y qué hay de la segunda cita al azar ? ".

No es él mejor haciendo preguntas personales, pero cuando intenta conseguir un poco de ella, le es imposible no querer saber más de ella aún cuando parezca más un pequeño interrogatorio amoroso, así que nota como ha terminado aquel pepinillo, le parece más feliz cuando obtiene un bote de pepinillos y puede verla un poco más alegré, ya no tan enojada o celosa como hace unos minutos.

" Fue Achilles, en verdad es un buen hombre incluso un magnífico auror pero ciertamente no cumplía mis expectativas, él es un poco menos de aventuras, quería tener una familia demasiado rápido y a una mujer que se encargará de la familia por completo, así que no era justamente lo que buscaba en una cita al azar ".

Y por primera vez agradece a merlín que Tina no aceptara tener más citas con aquel auror, bueno no las tuvo por que apareció él y sus métodos de seducción bastante profesionales, pero sabía que ella no se merecía ser la aventura del director de seguridad mágica sino ser alguien más especial de lo que Achilles Tolliver le había dado por lo cual no dudó en pedirle que fueran ambos novios, aunque le pareció un poco anticuado nunca dudo en que iba por un buen camino.

" ¿ Y quién fue tú primer novio, Goldstein ? ".

No quiere pensar que fue el señor Scamander, pero a quien engaña recibir lechuzas de manera frecuente y ciertamente en un momento las lechuzas se esfumaron para darle paso a Achilles Tolliver así que intuyó prácticamente que era el típico caso habitual de un clavo puede sacar a otro clavo, pero nunca quiso pensar en ello ciertamente, sólo buscó olvidarlo hasta ahora.

" Oh fue un hombre demasiado arrogante, atractivo, lindo, caballeroso, autoritario, elegante, intimidante, un poco retorcido y era mi jefe, aún sigue siendolo pero tuve la mala suerte de ser atrapada por él y prometida en matrimonio, como te decía no gozó de tener un historial como el tuyo, Percival Graves ".

Realmente no quiere sonreír como un enloquecido ante sus palabras, desearía ahogarse por completo en su almohada y gritar de emoción por primera vez como si estuviera en época navideña, no entiende como a Tina Goldstein le funciona perfectamente ser demasiado dulce cuando realmente se lo propone, incluso siente como su corazón salta de alegría para si mismo.

" Y supongo que estas muy enamorada de él para haberte casado, ¿ verdad ? "

Observa con cautela como ella logra cerrar aquel bote de pepinillos por completo, sabe que es la mujer de su vida, deja de enredar sus manos entre su cabello para abrazarla firmemente contra él, la ve sonreír como nunca.

" Sí, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque empiezo a creer que le atraen las mujeres de edad avanzada ".

Se ríe levemente ante su comentario, sintiendo como ella presiona un poco más su pecho, le es un alivio no tenerla más enojada, simplemente odio la primera vez que durmió con ella completamente enojados entre ambos y se prometió así mismo que sin importar quien tuviera la razón sobre algo cedería con tal de nunca más dormir enojados el uno al otro.

" Si por edad avanzada entra la edad de treinta y dos años, entonces tiene razón señora Graves, me encanta una mujer de edad avanzada, y estoy tan profundamente enamorado de una ".

La ve reírse ahora de él, pero no duda enredar sus piernas sobre ella, puede estar realmente seguro que Tina ya no esta enojada ni celosa al respecto y que podrán dormir tranquilamente.

" Realmente harás arrepentirme de no haber tomado aquel té con el señor Scamander ".

Nota como se separa un poco de él para poner aquel frasco de pepinillos sobre el buró de noche mientras apaga aquella lámpara, al parecer ella quiere dormir ya y no le va quitar el sueño, no esta noche.

" Podemos tomar todo el té del mundo nosotros dos y hablar cuando llegue el momento de ver nuestras pieles flácidas, ¿ te parece ? ".

Y nuevamente ella se recuesta sobre él, le permite que se acomodé a su gusto, sabe como le encanta dormir, sus manos alrededor de su cuello o dorso, y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas.

" Suena bien señor Graves pero tal vez hablemos de ello mañana, por lo mientras sólo duerme un poco quieres amor ".

Se inclina para besar su mejilla izquierda, apenas le es un verdadero milagro haber alcanzado su mejilla para besarla.

" Dulces sueños, señora Graves ".

Siente como sus manos le rodean fuertemente al igual que sus piernas, pero él realmente se asegura de tenerla para si mismo, como si temiera a que va huir enmedio de la noche para beber un poco de agua pero para tal caso prefiere ser despertado, aunque sabe que tendrá un buen sueño.


	25. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un misterio para si

Simplemente le divierte molestar un poco a Percival, aún cuando sabe que él goza de esconderle unas cuantas cosas personales y como en esta ocasión le parece que su esposo le ha escondido nuevamente su anillo de compromiso, no entiende como no le esconde la alianza de matrimonio más el de compromiso le es habitual un misterio tener que buscarlo por toda la mansión Graves, pero aún cuando ha buscado en los pequeños rincones que su esposo goza de esconder tal anillo no lo ha encontrado de ninguna forma, por lo cual nuevamente intenta pensar un plan de búsqueda nuevo.

Sabe que su esposo nunca se atrevería a poner un pie en el jardín ni tampoco intuye que sea un hombre de querer intentarlo si bien ha descartado tanto las habitaciones principales como de huéspedes incluso la cocina, la sala, biblioteca y el estudio, por lo cual no cree tener la mínima idea donde puede estar escondido su anillo de compromiso inclusive cuando ha preguntado a diversos retratos familiares para su ayuda pero siempre recibe una negativa de cada familiar, sabe que existe una gran complicidad entre familia pero no piensa dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Así que ha decidido comenzar su búsqueda en el mini bar, ha intentado buscar debajo de la mesa de billar incluso entre los hoyos pero no ha encontrado nada en absoluto y simplemente ha pegado el taco contra las bolas sin lograr meter más que una bola amarilla, le es inevitable no sonreír al saber que Percival suele hacer trampa por ella cuando juegan billar al estiló inglés sólo por darse el gusto de ver las expresiones de sus amigos ante una partida pérdida, odiaria admitir frente a todos que ella no es quién tiene el tiro ni la buena mano sino Percival.

Nota que todo esta normal como es de costumbre incluso los dardos están sobre el centro si bien no puede aplaudirse así misma al terminar bailando con su esposo completamente ebria sobre aquella mesa de billar, y se ha prometido así misma nunca hacerlo aún cuando Percival le acompañé a cada instante, percibe el olor que se mezcla entre el cedro y vodka, le recuerdan a su esposo.

“ No me hagas llorar quieres, sólo intenta hacerme un hombre divertido por esta noche quieres ”.

A veces simplemente desearía no tener aquel mini bar pero sabe que hay tantos buenos momentos atrapados aquí mismo para impedir deshacerse de todo esto, pero esta segura que lo mantendrá bajó llave hasta que sus futuros hijos sean más que unos adultos y tengan sus familias respectivas, no pierde la esperanza de tener un hijo.

Opta por concentrarse totalmente en buscar su anillo de compromiso antes de escuchar a su esposo decirle ciertas palabras las cuales tiene más que memorizadas y podría recitarlas sin problema alguno.

“ Así que divorciada, ¿ eh ?, tú prometido debió de ser un tonto para dejarte ir ”.

Recuerda haber visto sólo una vez ebrio a Percival, sin lugar a dudas jamás olvidaría aquel momento cuando lo encontró en la cantina de Lionel, completamente ebrio pero aún despierto, pues aquella vez no estuvo sólo, sino tuvo la compañía de Albus quien sin lugar a dudas se esfumó con Newt para dejarla a solas con su esposo completamente alcoholizado pero si bien al acercarse recuerda que le coqueteó como si no se conocieran...

“ ¿ Puedo invitarte una mary blood ? ”.

Su voz le era de lo más graciosa pero aún así ronca y profunda, simplemente se negó para extenderle su mano izquierda cuando él la observó completamente perplejo como si algo malo sucediera.

“ Eres casada, pero apuesto que tu esposo debe ser un tonto para traerte a un bar, creeme nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú, ¿ quieres ser mi esposa ? ”.

Jura por su vida que intentó reservarse las ganas de reír aún cuando ante este recuerdo su hermana Queenie no pudo evitar ser discreta pero si bien su esposo no sabía lo que hacía o eso es lo que le hizo creer pero a quien puede engañar cuando es ella quien quiere creerlo así.

“ Soy una mujer casada, llegaste demasiado tarde, lo siento tanto amigo ”.

Pero aún así recuerda haber visto hacer una mueca de mala gana al mismo tiempo que intentaba resistirse las ganas por llorar, aún así no podía dejar de coquetearle mientras intentaban llegar a casa, le fue un momento sumamente divertido del cual se avergüenza su esposo al recordárselo.

Y aquel recordatorio le lleva a su búsqueda impetuosa la cual inicia recorriendo aquel mini bar, analizando cuidadosamente todo, abre las gavetas principales notando la gran reserva que contiene desde un buen brandy añejo hasta terminar en el coñac, pero nota algo curioso en el fondo de las botellas, no duda en bajar cuidadosamente cada botella para así ver que se trata de un libro o eso cree, al tomar aquel libro de cuero verde entre manos el cual observa más que cuidadosamente pero no sin antes de volver acomodar todo aquello como estaba nuevamente.

Olvida la búsqueda de su anillo de compromiso al tener entre manos aquel libro, no duda en apresurarse para ir al jardín, le es algo interesante haber decidido meter sus pies en aquella alberca para averiguar de lo que trata su nuevo descubrimiento más reciente, abre aquella tapa notando la escritura de Percival en la primera página en la cual dice...

“ Propiedad de Percival Graves ”.

Inmediatamente piensa lo interesante que va ser esto, por lo cual decide continuar con la siguiente página, sabe que a veces las cosas de su esposo suelen ser demasiado personales pero no existen los secretos entre ellos, así que esta confiada en leer esto.

Lo primero que nota es la fecha la cual ciertamente dice noviembre de 1923, no es el mejor comienzo pero no puede evitar más que leer aquello.

» Siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te corresponde, Goldstein, sé lo he dicho me resulta una joven tan exasperante pero al mismo tiempo tiene toda mi admiración incluso nunca había visto tanta hambre por querer convertirse en la mejor auror de todos «

Recuerda aquellas palabras como algo vago pero emocionante ante todo, al ver como el recién nombrado director de seguridad mágica Percival Graves se había referido a ella como una entrometida cuando simplemente había dado una pequeña sugerencia la cual se tomó como una decisión ante una proposición que había hecho Percival.

“ Y por lo que más quieras no te metas en lo que no te incumbe si quieres seguir conservando tú puesto como auror, ¿ entendido, auror Goldstein ? ”.

Aún siente un leve escalofrío al ver sido una espectadora más de tales palabras por parte de Percival Graves, pero sin dudas el olor que desprendía a café y hierba buena le fue inolvidable más que cualquier otro detalle.

Esta segura que jamás olvidaría como fruncía sus cejas incluso lo determinado que se veía como si estuviera seguro de querer acabar con ella, lo cual no sucedió.

» 2 de enero de 1924, me ha sido inevitable no observar a Porpentina Esther Goldstein durante la recepción de la fiesta, aún no puedo creer tanta belleza subestimada que irradia ella, supongo que no puedo acercarme a ella después de lo sucedido hace un mes, es una lástima. «

En apenas dos páginas aprendido algo de su esposo y es que nunca suele frecuentar tanto un diario de ninguna forma suele escribir tanto sino es la necesidad por expresarse, pero aún así siente tanta inquietud por seguir averiguando más de él tanto para no mover en lo absoluto sus pies en aquella alberca.

» 7 de febrero de 1924, intentó acercarme a ella pero es demasiado tímida ante mí, aún cuando esta mañana la he visto hablar con Raphael, me temo que soy la expectativa más baja para Porpentina, pero su carácter y determinación ante todo me es sorprendente, simplemente estoy ante la mejor auror del mundo, y si estas palabras me excluyen a mí por completo. «

Sonríe ante esto, nunca pensó que Percival en aquellos años la considerara como la mejor, después de tanto tiempo le parece encantador en absoluto.

» 15 de Marzo de 1924, lo he comprobado podría morir por ella sin pensarlo, no la conozco en el fondo pero me temo que siempre me encuentro observándola tanto para aferrarme a la idea de protegerla contra todo, en este caso tuve que degradar al señor Abernathy al departamento de permisos de varita sin la previa autorización de Phina supongo que esto me traerá consecuencias inevitables con ella de cualquier forma me alegro de haber tomado aquella decisión. «

Nunca podría olvidar aquel momento, Abernathy se intentaba aprovechar de su rango como auror e incluso ante el pequeño nombramiento de encabezar a todo el departamento pero una equivocación directa de Abernathy sobre el tráfico ilegal de bebidas alcohólicas al mundo no-maj estuvo apuntó de arruinar la carrera de ella de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Percival quién creyó en ella antes las pruebas.

“ Debería de felicitarte Goldstein, pero me temo que no es un momento oportuno para ello ”.

Continúa por pasar a la siguiente hoja, nunca había conocido esta parte de su esposo y le es increíble estar descubriendo esto.

» 24 de Junio de 1924, no he sido nada frecuente en estos últimos meses pero no tengo excusa alguna para esto más que el diminutivo de su nombre Tina, me es un memorizar cada cambio en ella, su juventud y la forma que suele resplandecer aún cuando cree que pasa por desapercibida no lo hace para mí, temo admitir algo para mis adentros. «

Le resulta tan desconocida esta parte de su esposo, simplemente nunca había visto algo así probablemente por que nunca se atrevió a preguntar que pensaba él sobre ella cuando se conocieron.

» 27 de Junio de 1924, me resulta raro escribir esto a unos cuantos días de lo último pero he rozado involuntariamente mi mano contra la suya, simplemente lo sentí como si fuera hacer magia sin varita algo único y diferente, pero no creó decirle esto nunca, ella merece algo mejor. «

Acaricia aquella hoja lentamente recordando aquel momento cuando rozaron sus manos, simplemente memorizó aquel roce como algo tan personal e íntimo que nunca creyó nuevamente volver a sentir algo así.

“ Debemos de volver a concentrarnos en esto, Goldstein ”.

Y ciertamente sus manos se hubieran quedado así por un largo tiempo rozando entre si de no ser por las palabras de Percival que le hicieron volver a la realidad.

» 14 de julio de 1924, la he visto sonreír, si yo Percival Graves he visto sonreír a Porpentina Esther Goldstein y me ha hecho sentir la criatura más dichosa de todo el mundo, si tan sólo pudiera describir su sonrisa sé que nunca tendría las suficientes palabras para hacerlo pero mientras escribo esto intento no ser quien sonría ante tal recuerdo que apreció tanto. «

Sabe que tiene oro entre manos y pruebas sobre que Percival Graves realmente puede ser un gran romántico aún cuando nadie tenga esperanzas de ver algo de romance en él sabe que es posible.

“ Quieres volver a sonreír para mí, es mi cumpleaños ”.

Hace una semana le pedía sólo tal regalo y si no pudo sentirse completamente nerviosa y sonrojada por las palabras de su esposo, aún no se acostumbra a recibir tantos cumplidos por su parte ni palabras de amor reales.

» 28 de Julio de 1924, por primera vez he perdido ante Peter en un sencillo juego de billar, supongo que pensar en Tina me hace sentir aquello, una palabra que nunca hubiera entrado en mi vocablo y es denominada como amor, no sabría explicarlo es todo al mismo tiempo, es simplemente Tina. «

No puede evitar emocionarse como si fuera la primera vez que escuchó de Percival que la amaba y entre ambos eran correspondidos, esta segura de nunca soltar este libro tan particular aún cuando sea propiedad de Percival Graves pero se recuerda que ella es la señora Graves y tiene los mismos derechos que su marido dentro de este matrimonio.

» 1 de Agosto de 1924, nunca creí que el término ángel fuera el más sincero de todos ni tan siquiera la palabra pero cuando veo a Tina Goldstein la primera palabra que cruza mi mente es simplemente ángel, lo es, todo en ella su bondad, valentia, amabilidad, buenos sentimientos, es perfecta, es un ángel definitivamente, lo he comprobado esta mañana aún cuando derramó café sobre mis pantalones no pude enfadarme con ella y reprimir las ganas de llamarle ángel. «

Esta segura de retener todas estas palabras para ella misma cuando sienta que el día va mal simplemente recordara esto y sabrá que hay algo por lo cual alegrarse pero nunca olvidará aquella mañana en la cual derramo su taza de café sobre los pantalones de Percival mientras Queenie no dejaba de reírse por su desafortunado accidente por un momento sintió una conexión con él y creyó ver algo.

» 16 de Agosto de 1924, mi preocupación ha superado los límites pero no he podido evitar escuchar como ella me llamaba Percival mientras estaba durmiendo en aquella cama de St James, sentí nuevamente algo dentro de mí, que cualquiera llamaría como mariposas, era un revoloteo para mí incluso algo irreal pero me bastó por este día con saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud. «

Nunca podría olvidar aquella fecha, fue el primer incidente que tuvo ante un seguidor de Grindelwald y si bien no supo esquivar a la perfección una maldición la cual por poco le mataba, pero hoy en día agradece que no fuera así.

“ Debes de ser más consciente de tú entorno, Goldstein ”.

Aún puede ver sus facciones cansadas pero en ese entonces no sabía que era su preocupación reflejada en si mismo ni los días que había pasado tan mal en St James.

» 20 de Agosto de 1924, debí de haber mandado flores y no una botella de mi mejor brandy acompañado de cupcakes, también debí de agregar ten un feliz cumpleaños pero al parecer redactaron lamentó su pérdida, aún así el día fue perfecto para ella incluso todo en ella lo fue. «

Recuerda haber recibido una caja de cupcakes y en si una botella de brandy en la cual se le acompañaba con un mensaje algo funebre por parte de la pastelería pero nunca creyó que fuera Percival quien estaba detrás de esto.

» 7 de Octubre de 1924, estoy enamorado de Tina, me ha sido inevitable no estar observándola toda la mañana, sé quien es ella para mí y el significado que tiene en mi vida, el olor a café que percibí en Tina al rozar con ella por un informe que no necesitaba, me hizo apreciar más que de costumbre, incluso note más de cerca su nuevo corte de cabello, ondulado y por arriba del hombro temí no poder contenerme y enredar mis dedos entre su cabello, es una mujer que jamás podría pasar desapercibida por nadie y si alguien goza de subestimarla es un tonto. «

Pasa la siguiente hoja, simplemente se encuentra más que emocionada ante todo lo que ha encontrado escrito por su esposo, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

» 24 de Octubre de 1924, su nombre no he dejado de repetir y de alguna manera han soltado un pequeño rumor sobre mis preferencias, pero me temo que sólo tengo una preferencia a Porpentina Esther Goldstein, la he visto dormir toda esta noche, al parecer el trabajo la agotado después de un largo día si las palabras me bastaran para definir todo lo que veo en ella, luce tan serena al dormir y sus rasgos tan profundamente delicados, temo arruinar todo de ella, sólo merece lo mejor y no podré tener más de ella más que esto. «

No recuerda aquella vez exacta que se quedó durmiendo sobre su escritorio pero al parecer su esposo se quedó con ella sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido ni nada en absoluto y cree darse la idea de una vez, recuerda haber despertado con el abrigo de Percival Graves sobre sus hombros, debió de ser aquella vez, piensa.

» 2 de Noviembre de 1924, ¿ qué debo de hacer para conseguir su amor ?, padre y madre nunca me enseñaron nada de ello, fui bueno en ilvermorny el más destacado de la clase pero en temas de amor no creó ser el mejor en ello, sólo quiero ser él mejor para ella pero tengo ambas manos atadas y no me atrevo a confesar mis sentimientos, soy un cobarde y esperó que ella nunca se enteré de esto. «

Este noviembre le resulta extremadamente interesante, incluso por el año nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido a finales de este mes, ella estaba en aquellos meses tan enamorada de él pero temía decirle algo temiendo enojarlo pues su carácter no era el mejor en ese entonces.

» 3 de Noviembre de 1924, esto es de lo más raro del mundo pero he puesto un muérdago debajo del umbral de mi oficina, decoración temprana como lo he denominado pero sólo esperó atrapar a Tina Goldstein, las pocas palabras que me dice me resultan tan dulces sin importar incluso cuando suele referirse a la muerte misma me resulta tan dulce, nunca creí que el amor fuera así. «

Ya pensaba que era raro de ver en el director de seguridad mágica tal adorno el cual pensó que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de alguien de MACUSA pero nunca que fue idea directa por parte de Percival para besarle, algo que considera demasiado ingenioso de su parte.

» 7 de Noviembre de 1924, he probado sus labios en si la he besado y me siento como el hombre más dichoso del mundo y mientras escribo esto no puedo evitar tocar mis labios recordando los suyos, los dulces y suaves que son incluso el como enrede mis manos alrededor de su cintura, fue un beso tan tímido e inocente, es el verdadero, no tengo dudas de ello. «

Nunca podría olvidar aquel beso, incluso recuerda haber estado sonriendo durante todo el día y haberse sentido nerviosa después de que aquel beso terminará en un si por su parte para tener una cita con Percival.

“ Un sí del que no te vas arrepentir te lo prometo, Tina ”.

Siempre tuvo razón ante aquello nunca se arrepentido en lo más mínimo sobre ellos, pasa la siguiente hoja para encontrarse con el recorte de un viejo periódico del the ghost new york, en si una foto de ella junto a otros aurores y una donde esta solamente ella, un caso que logró resolver por si misma y le dio demasiado prestigio en absoluto, pero observa que en las demás páginas no hay nada escrito simplemente están en blanco y no creé que aquí termine este diario.

Y piensa que debe de haber tinta invisible la cual revelar pero si bien lamenta no tener su varita en mano para hacer esto más fácil por lo cual no duda en pararse rápidamente de aquella orilla sin importarle el frío de sus pies para ir corriendo a casa, cuando ve justamente alguien parada frente a ella, su esposo sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas, demasiado detallista para un sábado, oculta aquel libro detrás de ella notando que su esposo le esta viendo fijamente.

" No esperaba su oportuna visita en esta mañana señor Graves ".

Lo ve sonreír entre labios incluso como le extiende aquel ramo de rosas, apenas logra sostener aquel ramo con su mano derecha aferrándose a el pero más aquel libro.

" Esperaba encontrarte buscando esto ".

Sabe que eso es jugar sucio al mostrarle su anillo de compromiso el cual esta luciendo en su dedo meñique izquierdo, es consciente de lo que intenta hacer pero no se deja engañar tan fácilmente.

" Definitivamente eso es mío señor Graves pero me temo que mi esposo disfruta demasiado de esconder mis anillos ".

Observa como avanza lentamente hacia ella se siente tan intimidada por él aún sin quererlo, pues tiene algo que es de su propiedad y le es un alivio que no tuviera un conjuro este diario en particular.

" Y al parecer mi esposa disfruta de curiosear lo mío de mi propiedad, ¿ qué haré al respecto con usted mi señora Graves ? ".

No esta dispuesta a bajar la mirada sino todo lo contrario a sostenerla, para enfrentarlo ha aprendido demasiado sobre Percival Graves, nota como sigue sonriendo a pesar que intenta ser serio con ella al respecto sabe que no puede.

" Decirme dónde escondiste tus demás diarios esposo ".

Le resulta lo hábil que puede ser su esposo al ver aprovechado el momento indicado para robarle un beso, el cual le resulta dulce pero llenó de necesidad aún cuando se despidió de él hace un par de horas ante un llamado urgente de madame Picquery.

Siente como sus labios presionan contra de ella de una forma desesperada pero al mismo tiempo suave aún cuando la falta de aire se esta haciendo inminente entre ellos, Percival es quien la deja ir y decide abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.

" Este fue mi último diario, tú eres quien escribes todo sobre nosotros cada día a diario, eres tú ".

Se apoya sobre su pecho, queriendo abrazarlo pero sabe que es imposible al tener ambas manos ocupadas, disfruta de esto incluso se da la idea de que ella debe continuar escribiendo este diario por el bien de los dos pues nunca quiere olvidar nada ni una sola emoción por muy rara o frecuente que sea quiere mantenerla plasmada en hojas.


	26. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña despedida de tres tan rara.

Esta considerando seriamente haber traído un par de pañuelos extra no puede creer que este viviendo este momento precisamente en la plataforma del tren, ha visto como su segundo hijo ha empujado las maletas de su hijo mayor mientras Felicia le pide que vaya más rápido del esfuerzo que puede dar su hijo Gaius, lo cual le es curioso teniendo en cuenta que apenas tiene diez años y es él quien más anhela estar apuntó de abordar aquel tren, pero nota como su esposa esta hablando seriamente con su hijo mayor.

No puede engañar a nadie por completo su esposa, la nota seriamente preocupada, conoce sus razones de sobra para saber el por que, fue su primer hijo y como todo padre o madre siempre quieren estar ahí para sus hijos, pero sabe que es hora de emprender el viaje, siente como su pequeña hija Seraphina le suelta la mano para unirse a sus hermanos mayores quien al parecer están discutiendo quien cuidará del pequeño conejo de Magnus.

Se acerca cuidadosamente hacia donde se encuentra su esposa, quien le esta sonriendo cálidamente a su hijo, Tina no le ha dejado de torturar sobre los temas que debe abordar rápidamente antes de que su hijo aborde aquel tren y vuelva hasta vacaciones, pero observa a su hijo quien parece inseguro de su mismo, su mirada cabizbaja lo delata a la perfección, conoce bien una mirada Goldstein y no puede dejarse engañar.

" Magnus Rocco Vinicius Graves, ¿ a qué temes ? ".

Lo examina perfectamente notando un pequeño detalle en su hijo tiene las agujetas desatadas del zapato izquierdo, al parecer alguien nuevamente tenía prisa como siempre, le recuerda a su esposa y sonríe por ello, se pone de cuclillas mientras ata adecuadamente sus agujetas.

" Papá, ¿ y si me eligen para Pukwudgie o Wampus ? ".

Alza un momento la vista para encontrarse con el mismo color de iris café profundo que Tina, le es sorprendente saber quien puede predominar realmente entre ellos dos, se asegura de haber atado perfectamente bien sus agujetas, recuerda cuando Tina les enseñó a sus hijos atarse las agujetas como si hubieran un par de orejas de conejo.

" Mi padre, en si tu abuelo formo parte de Wampus y en cuanto tu tía Queenie también fue elegida para formar parte de Pukwudgie, de cualquier forma cuando llegué tu turno, una de las cuatro casas te elegirá pero se tiene en cuenta lo que realmente necesitas, y si eres elegido por cualquiera de las cuatro casas no dudes en que eres un excelente mago, eres tan hábil, tienes el alma más bondadosa y el corazón más puro que he conocido como mamá y tienes todo lo mejor de mis habilidades mágicas, creeme estarás en la casa correcta, tanto mamá como yo nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti, así que no debes de temer realmente nada ".

Se reincorpora lentamente sabe que Magnus apenas le llega a su pecho, no quiere saber cuanto crecerá cuando vuelva de las vacaciones, pero ciertamente nunca creyó que podría vivir algo así, ver a su primer hijo marcharse a ilvermorny para convertirse en un verdadero mago, nota como Tina ha vuelto abrazar a su hijo fuertemente, lo sabe por la expresión de su hijo y como sus mejillas se han puesto un poco rojas.

" Creó que estas exagerando un poco al abrazarlo, asfixias al niño, esposa ".

Toca su hombro para así traerla nuevamente, debe estar seguro que debe estar recordando la primera vez que sostuvo a Magnus entre sus brazos, él tampoco lo olvidaría jamás, le era algo tan pequeño y frágil difícil de creer como alguien podía hacerle sentir un amor incondicional pero también recuerda sus temores a ser padres primerizos y cuestionarse si todo lo que hacían estaba bien o si lo amaban de la forma correcta, pero al ver a su hijo considera que hicieron un magnífico trabajo al criarlo durante cerca de once años.

Ve como Tina suelta a su hijo mientras posa ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, demasiado sobreprotectora pero ambos se prometieron que lo protegerían de todos los peligros.

" Gracias papá, realmente necesitas cuidar de mamá, ¿ prometes cuidar a mamá por mí, papá ? ".

Asiente, sabe que no ha sido un padre que suele demostrar todo su cariño y amor, pero aún siente la primera vez que Magnus enredo su pequeña mano izquierda sobre su dedo anular izquierdo, justo donde estaba su alianza de matrimonio desde hace cuatro años antes.

" Te extrañáremos tanto como no tienes idea, extrañaré todo de ti, en especial cuando me cuidabas de los rugidos de los dragones ".

Una madre amorosa fue lo mejor que sus hijos han merecido tener de Tina, ciertamente sabe que de niña le temía a los truenos y como todo hombrecillo valiente Magnus siempre quiso protegerla de lo que el consideraba rugidos de dragón en lugar de truenos.

" No creó que papá piense lo mismo mamá, prometo escribir todos los días y asegurarme que mis cartas sean lo más completas posibles ".

Observa como no son los únicos padres que se están despidiendo en aquella plataforma, pero sus otros tres hijos parecen estar más entretenidos sobre el discutir cual de las cuatro casas puede elegir a Magnus.

" Papá te extrañará tanto como yo, debiste de ver su reacción cuando te conoció fue demasiado lindo ver como se enamoró de ti por completo cuando sostuviste su dedo anular ".

Su hijo mayor les sonríe, pero sabe que a nadie engaña cuando Magnus es consciente de ello, incluso que intenta demostrarles cuanto ama a cada uno de los cuatros y ciertamente son el mundo de ambos sin importarle cuán molestosos e irritantes puedan ser a veces sus cuatro hijos.

" No lo intentes pequeño ratón de alcantarillado, tu legilmencia no funciona sobre mí así que no lo quieras intentar ".

Advierte tratando de contener una carcajada, tener a tres legilmens entre sus cuatro hijos no le parece nada divertido en absoluto, no cuando debe de cuidar perfectamente sus pensamientos de lo contrario se ve atrapado por uno de ellos tres y principalmente por Felicia, quien goza de acusarlo siempre con Tina, pero ahora mete una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, asegurándose de tener entre sus dedos aquel anillo de plata, el cual le fue un obsequió otorgado por su padre en esta misma plataforma hace un par de años atrás, toma la mano izquierda de Magnus extendiendo su palma por completo.

" Es tuyo, eres nuestro primer hijo y es algo que se hereda de generación tras generación a esta edad, mi padre lo hizo conmigo al igual que el suyo con él y ahora es tuyo el cual esperó que dentro de varios años se lo entregues a tú primer hijo ".

Y le es simple poner aquel anillo en su palma, lo ve sonreír y siente como le abraza de forma inesperada, sabe que no fue nada duro con ninguno de sus cuatro hijos, recuerda cuando debía de pedirle permiso a su padre para abrazarle y sus respuestas siempre solían ser negativas, pensó que sería como él pero no fue así, Tina le demostró lo diferente que era de su padre.

Acaricia su cabello castaño entre sus dedos sabe que hará un desastre de aquellos mechones largos y ondulados, le recuerda tanto a él pero sólo que su hijo le parece una versión de su esposa en hombre, nota como Magnus ha logrado atraer a Tina hacia ellos para que lo abracen.

" Los amo demasiado a los dos, papá y mamá ".

Abraza a su esposa, mientras intenta de no volverse un sentimental como Tina, pero se ve distraído al sentir algo impactarse contra ellos, nota que son sus otros tres hijos quienes se han unido a ellos.

Pero su momento se ve interrumpido al escuchar a un oficial llamando para abordar aquel tren, su momento familiar es más que interrumpido nota como sus tres hijos han dejado de abrazarles, al parecer el momento ha llegado deja de abrazar a su hijo para notar como Tina se ha puesto nuevamente frente a Magnus y al parecer se ha dado cuenta que su hijo tiene pequeños rastros de baba en la comisura derecha de sus labios, no puede creer lo que esta apunto de hacer su esposa, prefiere ver hacia otro lado percatándose como vienen a lo lejos la familia Kowalski, y ciertamente Queenie tomando de la mano a Dorothy Kowalski quienes prácticamente vienen corriendo mientras detrás de ellas viene el pobre Jacob cargando dos maletas demasiado pesadas.

" No puedo creer que sigas haciendo algo tan horrible ".

Comenta, volviendo ver a su esposa quien al parecer esta revisando que su hijo lleve todo lo necesario, incluso como le trata de acomodar unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, escucha a lo lejos los tacones de Queenie y pequeños jadeos provenir de Jacob.

" Papá la saliva de mamá se encuentra mezclada con la tuya, por lo cual llevas compartiendo bastante saliva de mamá a lo largo de estos años y no necesariamente esto puede considerarse como algo horrible ".

Las palabras de Gaius no le parecen algo nuevo del todo pero le observa con una leve ceja arqueada mientras sus hijas parecen lo demasiado entretenidas jugando entre ellas, a veces creé que su hijo segundo es demasiado parlanchín para ser un mago intelectual que suele causarle escalofríos terribles.

" ¡ Magnus es hora de irnos ! ".

Escucha a lo lejos gritar a su sobrina, y Magnus no duda en despedirse de todos rápidamente incluso de Queenie y Jacob para abordar aquel tren, se acerca a Tina para rodearle con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, mientras ambos observan como Magnus ha llegado a su camarote, ven como se esta despidiendo de ellos por aquella ventana pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver un par de orejas negras de aquel conejo sobresalir del bolsillo de su abrigo, al parecer alguien se ha logrado llevar a Dominicus, ya puede entender el pequeño complot de sus cuatro hijos en aquel abrazo, escucha un leve chiflido de aquel tren para ver como se pone en marcha lentamente.

Observa a Tina quien no ha dudado en lanzarle un leve beso a su hijo, a pesar que esta mañana le dio todos los besos del mundo posibles en sus mejillas y que incluso durmió entre ellos por petición de Tina, lo permitió pero ahora él besa su cabello.

" Él es tuyo y mío, estará bien ".

Recuerda como su madre no dejaba de decirle adiós la última vez que la vio durante su último año, comprende a Tina pero sabe que su hijo estará perfectamente bien al igual que ellos, aún cuando faltan tres por mandar a ilvermorny sabe que las despedidas no son nada fáciles en absoluto.

" Teenie, siento el retraso pero ahora ambos estarán bien, tanto Doro como Magnus se quieren como si fueran hermanos además Jack les esta esperando ".

El hijo mayor de Queenie y Jacob por dos años de ventaja ante Magnus y Dorothy, pero ciertamente Jack fue escogido para Pukwudgie, aunque tiene deseos de saber que casa podría elegir a su hijo, se reservara sus deseos hasta recibir una lechuza con una carta perfectamente escrita como si fuera un informe profesional.

" La tía Queenie, tiene razón mami, mi hermanito estará bien, palabra de auror ".

Escucha de su pequeña hija Seraphina quien tiene cinco años, desearía que ninguno de ellos hubiera crecido, pero no es nadie para impedirlo, nota como Gaius toca el hombro de Seraphina, al parecer van a comenzar a jugar pero él le da una mirada sería a Gaius quien entiende que una estación no es un lugar seguro para jugar.

Nota como Tina se inclina un momento para tener un beso en su mejilla de cada uno de sus tres hijos, nota como un poco de aquella tristeza se esfuma lentamente.

" Al menos les faltan tres y a nosotros ninguno ".

Jacob no le es predecible pero se compadece al verlo sudar un poco, y siente como Tina ha tomado su mano derecha para acariciar lentamente el dorso de su mano.

" Creó que nos debes un par de pastelillos, te advertí que llegaríamos antes que ustedes, ¿ quién quiere un pastelillo de chocolate ? ".

Ve como sus hijos alzan ambas manos y ve a Tina sonreír, al parecer les ha encantado la propuesta de Tina, mientras han visto como aquel tren ha desaparecido de su vista por completo, deciden que es momento de emprender nuevamente un largo viaje a casa o a la panadería Kowalski.


	27. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pérdida.

Observa sus manos temblar lentamente mientras sostiene la mano izquierda de su esposo entre sus manos intentándole dar el calor necesario que necesita ante el frío de sus manos, observa cuidadosamente la marca que ha dejado la alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo, se odia al mismo tiempo que se culpa sabe que si ella no lo hubiera mandado a buscar a media noche un par de golosinas por sus pequeños antojos su esposo se encontraría perfectamente bien descansando entre sus brazos, apenas logra notar un poco de su cabello ante la venda que cubre gran parte de su cabeza y no le permite ver del todo su cabello.

Tiene las inmensas ganas de llorar pero no quiere dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, no cuando estaban comenzando la época más feliz de su vida la cual es su embarazo de apenas un mes exactamente, sigue sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, no pierde la esperanza que despierte después de un día al igual que esta empezando a odiar los no-majs incluso aquellos ladronzuelos que asaltaron a Percival sólo por un par de monedas de oro pero si como no le bastarán tuvieron que tomar la alianza de matrimonio no sin antes haberle dejado inconsciente gracias a un golpe contundente.

" Debería de ir a descansar señora Graves ".

Escucha amablemente de una enfermera, no se ha movido de ahí durante un largo tiempo contemplando la lenta respiración de su esposo, por momentos teme que deje de respirar y con ello termine destrozando su corazón, niega rotundamente querer marcharse.

" Yo me encargó Amancia, no creó que a la señora Graves le agrade tener la visita de su hermana Queenie ahora mismo ".

La voz autoritaria de madame Picquery le es apenas un murmullo para ella en el hilo de pensamientos que tiene solamente sobre su esposo, pero la culpa le carcome al instante de recordar que su hermana debe de estar preocupada por ella y su estado.

" Necesita tomar un descansó si bien no puedo recordarle su estado actual, sé que el director no estaría complacido de verla así ".

Sabe que no puede ir contra madame Picquery incluso le da la razón de ello, a Percival no le agradaría verla así en lo más mínimo ni a ella tampoco, asiente de manera lenta, deslizando prácticamente forzada a soltar la mano de su esposo para dejarlo con aquella enfermera y madame Picquery, encontrando a Queenie en el pasillo, lo nota por su expresión sabe lo preocupada que debe estar y le es inevitable no abrazar a su hermana fuertemente para dejarse llorar.

[ ... ]

No entiende como ha pasado pero esta frente a su esposo quien no ha extendido sus brazos para abrazarle todo lo contrario a ello, sólo escuchó las palabras frías como si se tratará de cualquier auror le dio una orden...

“ Goldstein ve y traeme todos los informes de esta semana, alguien debe de hacer algo útil ”.

Así que no tuvo de otra que obedecer la orden como si se tratará de su jefe y no de su esposo con quien estaba tratando, el curandero ha intentando decirle que es sólo una pequeña pérdida de memoria la cual no tardará en sanar ante las pociones administradas, por lo cual también les ha aconsejado no decirle nada sobre estos últimos dos años, ante la idea de que esto puede causarle algún tipo de crisis pues Percival Graves se ha quedado en el año 1924 y no en pleno 1929.

Pero lo observa cuidadosamente como esta analizando cada informe que tiene en manos, pero ella admira con amor su anillo de compromiso y alianza de matrimonio, como si nada hubiera cambiado realmente, pero sabe que todo ha cambiado de una forma drástica.

" No necesitó de tú cuidado puedes retirarte, Goldstein ".

Su voz fría le provoca que se congelé incluso su sangre e instintivamente lleva su mano izquierda de forma protectora a su vientre plano, asiente sin decir palabra alguna bajando la mirada cuidadosamente mientras cierra la puerta detrás de si, piensa en todas aquellas veces que Percival no se hubiera comportado así, incluso como solía abrazarle al llegar a casa...

“ Te extrañé señora Graves aún cuando tú no me extrañas, no creas que no te vi esta mañana ocupada en tú misión ”.

Aún puede recordar su fragancia masculina notando los toques de menta en él incluso el olor a café que desprendía su abrigo, si bien esta mañana él tuvo el descuido de prácticamente limpiar con su abrigo la mancha de café que había sobre su escritorio, pero sólo sentir como él ha enredado sus manos sobre ella le provoca la mayor felicidad.

“ ¿ Quién dice que no lo he extrañado mi adorado esposo ? ”.

Lo escucha reír e incluso cuando ambos están caminando por el pasillo, se deja guiar por él, confía tanto en él como en aquel anillo que lleva en su dedo anular izquierdo el cual ciertamente tiene siete pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

“ Eres realmente un dulce mi señora ”.

Siente tanta nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos le es tan difícil no sentirse por completo sola aún cuando en el fondo no quiere dejarse vencer, observa como nuevamente su hermana la esta viendo con aquella mirada la cual sabe que significa algo lástima.

" No lo hagas quieres ".

Apenas logra murmurar para sí, antes de ver como le extiende su mano derecha Queenie para sostenerla, lo cual acepta, sabe que su hora ha terminado antes de que alguien más sospeché el por que todavía sigue en St James.

" Oh vamos Teenie, que tú esposo volviera a ser un gruñón contigo no es el fin del mundo, deberías de volver a conquistarlo ".

Aprieta levemente su mano contra la suya, ve sonreír tímidamente a su hermana, sabe que su esposo a veces suele ser un gruñón con todo el mundo pero que ella había quedado excluida de aquel trato donde sólo la trataba como si nadie más existiera en este mundo que ella.

" Probablemente mañana llegué y lo conquisté con ser padre, ¿ te parece buena idea ? ".

Intenta siempre buscar algo positivo en esto aún cuando creé que no hay demasiado que encontrar, le resulta difícil tener que dejar nuevamente St James para ir al departamento en lugar de casa.

[ ... ]

No puede lograr ocultar su tercer mes de embarazo de todo el mundo, aún cuando ha intentado resistirse a decir algo a Percival quien últimamente suele ser tan frío como un tímpano de hielo, pero sus antojos han sido más que terribles y sólo desea tener un abrazo de Percival, simplemente esto le parece imposible.

Ha dejado un informe sobre su mesa, ve como estudia fríamente la escritura de algún auror y nota sobre su escritorio aquel dulcero donde tiene particularmente aquellas piruletas de sabor a fresa, siente el extrañó antojó por obtener una piruleta de aquellas.

" ¿ Necesitas algo, Goldstein ? ".

Observa como lleva su mano derecha sobre su frente, al parecer el trabajó se le ha complicado como es de costumbre, quiere extender su mano para conseguir una piruleta pero se reprende al instante por tal antojó y sabe que no puede culpar en absoluto a su bebé.

" No, director Graves ".

Ambos comparten una mirada directa y siente una leve punzada en su corazón al ver que no hay ninguna emoción en la mirada de Percival Graves, intuye que su esposo se ha esfumado para dejar una versión de él que no es realmente.

" Bien puedes retirarte Goldstein y por favor no olvides de ser puntual para la próxima odiaría tener que degradarte ".

No dice nada y prefiere retirarse de aquella oficina en la cual solía compartir bastante tiempo con su esposo, adoraba verlo y contarle su día por muy mal que fuera sabe que tenía el consuelo y comprensión de su esposo, le es inevitable sentir las ganas de llorar, el embarazó le hace sentir tan sensible e incluso vulnerable como no tiene idea.

“ ¿ Así que Francia ? ”.

Lo escucha preguntarle mientras empaca unas cuantas prendas de ropa en aquella maleta de color negra, por ordenes de madame Picquery debe de ir a Paris la capital de Francia, pero su esposo debe quedarse justamente en la ciudad, pues le asegurado madame Picquery que estas no son vacaciones de una pareja de recién casados.

“ Sí, dos semanas en la capital del amor impresionante ¿ no lo crees ? ”.

Sabe perfectamente que su esposo debe de tener la peor de las miradas ante el enojó con Phina incluso que debe de sentirse encolerizado por esto y teme que debe de adelantar el obsequió de su aniversario de bodas para esta tarde antes que se marché a Paris.

“ Mientras tanto tú esposo estará esperándote como un loco, ya veo por que te resulta tan impresionante pero para mi no lo es, te extrañaré esposa ”.

Odia escuchar lo quebradiza que por momentos puede ser la voz de Percival, sabe que si por ella fuera renunciaría a esta misión o cambiaría su lugar pero el deber que tiene ante MACUSA le resulta primordial, antes de cerrar aquella maleta saca una pequeña caja verde.

“ No creó que me extrañes tanto al tener esto contigo ”.

Le extiende aquella caja, aún recuerda su contenido un reloj de mano con correa café, raramente sabe que le había mandado a grabar algo significativo para ambos, pero se ve distraída al sentir como Abernathy le ha chasqueado los dedos frente a ella trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad que le resulta difícil de enfrentar sin tener a Percival Graves a su lado inclusive cuando creé estar perdiendo la paciencia por tener el mínimo indicio que esta recuperando lentamente los recuerdos de estos últimos años.

[ ... ]

Se encuentra tan agotada físicamente, pero no se permite dejar vencer al ver como su vientre de cuatro meses ha empezado a sobresalir de su abrigo gris atrayendo considerablemente las miradas de los demás algunas discretas otras indiscretas, pero sabe que es la última en dejar en este día las instalaciones ha querido adelantar un poco de trabajo considerablemente al no tener que hacer nada en el departamento de Queenie, cuando su hermana menor es quien se encarga de todo incluso de ella y ver por el bebé.

Pero tiene pequeños momentos como este cuando decide que es un buen momento para mostrar su vientre el cual ha estado cubierto gracias a su abrigo gris, lleva ambas manos a su vientre queriendo mantener a su bebé lejos de aquella situación un poco incómoda para ella pues siente que esta exactamente debajo de sus costillas.

" Quieres bajar de ahí, Ginebra ".

Apenas logra decir aquello sin sentir aquel vacío para recordarse así misma aquella palabra ginebra la cual le resultaría una bebida alcohólica pero no para Percival Graves quien consideraba aquella palabra como un nombre para el bebé.

Siente un pequeño golpe contra sus costillas y le duele un poco, sabe que puede resistirlo pero no por toda una noche.

" Así que era cierto el rumor que estas muy embarazada, auror Goldstein ".

Sus palabras le parecen tan frías e intuitivamente no aparta sus manos justo donde las tiene, ve como Percival esta entre las sombras, nunca le gustó lo silencioso que solía ser su esposo entre las sombras, como si formará parte de ellas.

Pero se ve distraída al sentir como su bebé ha decidido acomodarse nuevamente, sin lastimarle esta vez, lo cual considera un gran alivió por este día.

" Supongo que el padre debe estar muy feliz por esto, ¿ cierto ? ".

Piensa en aquel pequeño instante que él lo supo, nunca podría olvidar aquel día ni la forma que la sostuvo entre brazos, aún cuando se encontraba tan nerviosa por darle la noticia nunca esperó aquella reacción por parte de su esposo...

“ Un bebé no es una broma, ¿ cierto, cariño ? ".

Le da una leve sonrisa y sabe que le basta a su esposo para confirmar aquella noticia y verlo sonreír a él también quien no duda en abrazarle fuertemente, incluso después de ello arrodillarse para besar su vientre aún plano.

“ Así que Ginebra se encuentra justamente aquí, pequeño ser retorcido esperó que disfrutes de tú estancia en mi amada esposa ”.

Nunca había creído que Percival Graves intentará hablar con su bebé aún cuando nadie asegura que algún bebé pueda escuchar cada palabra, pero niega para si misma que su bebé llevé el nombre de tal bebida alcohólica, sabe que Percival no es aficionado del ginebra sino más de la preferencia por un buen whisky con un par de hielos, pero nunca había visto tan feliz a su esposo por algo así.

" Supongo que lo estaba, señor Graves ".

Logra decir para si misma, como si aquellas palabras le resultarán una maldición para si misma, recuerda la primera noche ambos no pudieron dormir de la emoción al saber que serían padres, aún puede recordar como Percival hablaba con el bebé sobre futuros planes para los tres, construir castillos en la arena aún cuando Percival no era un hombre de tomar vacaciones ni tan siquiera de tomarse un día libre pero haría un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo, aún así a estas alturas lo ve imposible.

" ¿ Falleció ? ".

Por primera vez en semanas cree que esta escuchando un poco de calidez en la voz de Percival e incluso que esta tratando con una pequeña parte amable de él.

" No falleció señor Graves eso fue lo peor, si me disculpa debo ir a casa ".

Siente en el fondo de ella que si Percival hubiera fallecido no le dolería tanto como ahora, lo ha visto mirar a otras mujeres en alguna que otra fiesta dentro de MACUSA, pero sobre todo teme que llegué el día en el cual sólo miré alguien como la miraba ella y que cuando recuerde sea demasiado tarde para los tres ya no para los dos.

" Si necesitas algo Tina, no dudes en hacérmelo saber de inmediato ".

Su corazón se derrite al escuchar “ Tina ” de sus labios pero una parte de ella traicionera le grita conformista sabe ignorarlo pero no del todo, asiente mientras vuelve a cubrir su vientre con aquel abrigo, nota como Percival lleva ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón le resulta la costumbre de su esposo al estar esperando alguien.

" Ya podemos irnos, Percy ".

Oh esa voz chillona le resulta demasiado particular, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte del mundo sabe que es Wanda Winslett, ve como toma la mano de su esposo y siente como su corazón se contrae contra si.

" Buenas noches, Goldstein ".

Lo ve despedirse de ella, escuchando como el par de tacones de Wanda Winslett resuenan por todo el edificio Woolworth y no puede evitar sentir un gran dolor para si misma creyendo que toda esperanza por tener a su marido devuelta se ha esfumado en lo más completo.

[ ... ]

El séptimo mes no ha hecho más que pasarla mal, llorar todas las noches hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, pero siempre se ve distraída al sentir una o tres pataditas en el mismo lugar como si la animarán a continuar aún en el estado emocional que se encuentra, nota la mala mirada de Wanda Winslett y alguna de sus amigas las cuales considera como sus compañeras, no recuerda haberle hecho nada pero lo ha intentado sobrellevar después de tanto tiempo.

Nota como su hermana le ha preparado el almuerzo esta vez, sin lugar a dudas el sándwich le es de lo más habitual pero con la clara diferencia que no tiene orillas y resulta ser sólo lechuga le es un antojó tan raro aún en estos días pero no puede evitar siempre extrañar a su esposo quien le prometió estar ahí para ella cumpliendo cada antojo de su embarazo, se reserva sus ganas de romper en llanto nuevamente, sólo hasta que este en casa, piensa.

" ¿ Te encuentras bien, Tina ? ".

Una voz que le encanta escuchar a su bebé lo ha despertado en lo más práctico pues siente como empieza a moverse de una manera demasiado inquieta dentro de ella y no puede evitar sonreír ante lo que siente, olvidando su tristeza.

Lo observa por un instante, nota que esta vez sólo lleva aquel chaleco negro y camisa blanca cual esta arremangada para estar en pleno octubre, pero nada de ello le quita lo encantador y elegante que suele ser pero algo llama atención y es que todavía lleva aquel reloj el cual le regalo por su aniversario tercero de bodas, pero se recuerda así misma que debe de darle una respuesta a Percival Graves de lo contrarió podrá preocuparlo además de seguir siendo su jefe.

" Sí, señor Graves me encuentro perfectamente bien, ¿ y usted ? ".

Nota una sonrisa escondida entre sus labios, le resultan de lo más familiares estos momentos después de todo aún cuando tanto Queenie como madame Picquery le han pedido que no pierda la esperanza sabe que ella ya la ha perdido auténticamente.

" No soy yo quien parece apuntó de explotar en cualquier momento y por consecuencia tener un bebé ".

Su mal sentido del humor le haría reír si estuvieran tan sólo en otra situación de eso es perfectamente consciente, por lo cual baja la mirada sintiéndose apenada y recordándose que él no recuerda nada de ellos.

" Lo siento, ¿ sabes cuál será el nombre de tú bebé ? ".

Nota en su voz un poco de nerviosismo el mismo tipo de voz cuando él habló con Queenie a solas para hacerle saber que mantenían una relación de pareja estable, simplemente jamás olvidaría algo como eso tampoco aún cuando sabe que la intención de Percival no fue olvidar.

" Ginebra ".

Aún quiere mantener aquel último recuerdo que compartió con él horas antes, definitivamente prefería cualquier otro nombre incluso Nicholas si era niño y para niña Alessia, pero quería darle la sorpresa que él había ganado definitivamente ante aquel nombre.

Lo observa y quiere entender como le pudo haber olvidado para no recordar nada en absoluto, simplemente a veces tiene la inclinación por decirle todo sobre ellos pero no quiere causarle algún daño.

" Es un nombre bonito y poco común para tu hijo, Tina ".

Piensa en sus palabras y sabe que el bebé es tan bien su hijo no solamente de ella, le sonríe tímidamente pero se ve distraída al sentir una leve patada, no puede evitar hacer una leve mueca de dolor, sabe que golpea tan fuerte como si intentará salir para conocer sólo a Percival, con él sólo puede suceder esto y no logra entenderlo del todo.

" ¿ Te sientes bien, Tina ? ".

Le es simple preguntar piensa, desearía con todo su ser que él también estuviera aquí a su lado tratando de calmar al bebé pero no lo tiene de alguna forma, simplemente lo ha visto intentar enamorarse de alguien más, poner su mirada en otra persona y no en ella, siente como las ganas por llorar le invaden, pero tampoco quiere preocuparlo.

" Sólo fue una patada fuerte, no es nada señor Graves ".

No quisiera ahuyentarlo pero sabe que no le hace nada bien tenerlo ahí para ella no cuando él la ve como una más y ella lo ve como el único hombre de este mundo, odia no tener a su hermana ahora mismo ni como ella le pasa los pañuelos uno tras otro.

Y nuevamente siente una patada justo en su costado derecho, sabe que habrá moretones, al igual que intuye de alguna forma que tendrá la fuerza de Percival Graves.

" ¿ Puedo ? ".

Ve como extiende su mano derecha, tiene la pequeña esperanza de saber a lo que esta pidiendo permiso y ella simplemente asiente, quiere recordar este momento para siempre, ve como se acerca a ella para posar su mano derecha sobre su vientre, exactamente cuando vuelve a sentir una patada apenas fuerte y no le es tan doloroso por primera vez.

Estudia su expresión, lo aprendido todo de él cada pequeña expresión y facción de su rostro para saber que esto le ha emocionado, ve como intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

" Estoy seguro que será igual a ti, Goldstein ".

No le importa el tiempo que transcurre ni la necesidad que siente gran parte de ella por apoyar su mano sobre la suya y así acariciar su dorso como lo hacia cada noche antes de dormir.

“ Debe ser interesante estar justo ahí supongo, ¿ crees que sea buen padre ? ”.

Recuerda haber estado acariciando el dorso de su mano lentamente mientras le abrazaba, conocía sus temores por ser padre incluso cuando no tuvo el mejor ejemplo en casa por parte de su padre, quisiera ahuyentar cada temor de él por esta nueva etapa en sus vidas.

“ El director de seguridad mágica nunca le teme a nada y en cuanto Percival Graves, literalmente todo lo que hace lo sabe hacer perfectamente bien, serás un excelente padre, esposo ”.

Pero se ve distraída ante sus recuerdos al ver como él empieza a retirar su mano, nota como oculta su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalones.

" ¿ Y qué hay del padre ? ".

Una pregunta demasiado común, a veces le hubiera encantado que todos supieran de su relación con Percival incluso haber invitado a todo el personal de MACUSA, pero ambos llevaban un matrimonio sólo para ellos y teme decirle todo pues desconoce como reaccionaria ante ello cuando lo ve tan tranquilo en esta oportunidad, pero tiene razón que hay de él en todo esto.

" Lo siento no fue mi intención preguntar por el bastardo, debí de suponerlo serás madre soltera y quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites, me alegró que decidieras hacer esto sola si mi madre hubiera tenido la misma determinación... ".

Nota como baja la mirada, quisiera abrazarlo y hacerle olvidar los malos momentos que le hizo pasar su padre frente a su madre, sabe cuanto hubiera deseado que él tuviera el inició más sencillo en esta vida.

" Creó que es mejor que pase a retirarme ".

Desearía retenerlo más para ella, pero lo ve tan imposible tanto como sentir un vacío en su corazón e instintivamente lleva una mano a su vientre, sabe que Percival amó al bebé desde un principio, pero teme que nunca les recuerde realmente.

[ ... ]

Aún cuando sabe que debe de pedir permiso por maternidad no se atrevido hacerlo, siente que en cualquier momento podría dar a luz, aún cuando le falta un mes para salir de cuentas, pero odia estar tan sola en el departamento y es consciente que su hermana menor debe de tener su vida propia aún cuando sabe que frecuenta a cierto panadero el cual esta forjándose una gran reputación ante sus panes y pasteles.

Nota el desastre que tiene Queenie en los sillones ante los estambres y chambritas que ha estado tejiendo durante meses, pero se permite descansar sobre su sillón individual y poner sus pies sobre el centro de mesa, nota que están un poco hinchados, siente tanta tranquilidad cuando escucha como alguien llama a la puerta, no le es insistente quien toca y cree saber quien es.

Abre aquella puerta para encontrarse con Percival Graves quien esta sosteniendo unas cuantas bolsas en mano, jamás podría olvidar cuando llegaba a casa con una bolsa de papel y le era una adivinanza saber que contenía aquella bolsa pues a veces eran dulces y otras pan.

" Creó que estaba pasando por aquí y no quería esperar hasta lunes para traerte esto en si para el bebé bueno para Ginebra ".

Lo escucha tan nervioso que puede sentir como su corazón se derrite de una forma lenta, y siente tanta familiaridad ante esto, no lo va cuestionar como ha recordado el número de puerta pues en 1924, sólo sabía la dirección y eso era todo, pero le permite que entré al departamento.

" ¿ Crees tener niña o niño ? ".

Ella también tiene sus dudas al respecto, por momentos siente que será niño y por otros momentos que será niña pero definitivamente niega saber que puede estar esperando.

" Bueno creó que me inclinado por niña, estaba caminando cuando vi una tienda de ropa para bebé y me fue inevitable no entrar y terminar comprando ropa para niña ".

Ve como pone aquellas bolsas sobre el centro de mesa, no puede evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y saber que él pensó en el bebé.

" Tendré que hacérselo saber a mi hermana, ella creé que tendré un niño ".

Murmura señalando la pequeña montaña de estambres de color azul y lo ve sonreír a él también, por momentos cree que todo podría ser normal, que el accidente nunca sucedió pero no puede evadirlo más.

" No definitivamente será niña, confía en mi instinto ".

Siempre confiaría en él de eso no tiene duda alguna, pero siente una leve punzada en las plantas de sus pies sabe que es un buen momento para volver a sentarse y sabe que apenas logra ver las puntas de sus pies ante su vientre y sube sus pies nuevamente sobre aquella mesa.

" ¿ Duele ? ".

Niega tener dolor alguno incluso cuando el bebé le ha dado un leve golpe en su costado izquierdo, como si deseara salir para ver a Percival, aún cuando le hablado sobre él todo lo posible, pero se ve distraída al sentir como Percival tiene sus manos sobre su pie izquierdo dándole un pequeño masaje.

" Esperar es tener demasiada paciencia, ¿ verdad ? ".

No dice palabra alguna, sabe cuanto ha echado de menos esto, sentir sus manos aunque sea gracias a esto, no quiere llorar, simplemente no soportaría arruinar su momento.

" La paciencia es una virtud señor Graves ".

Lo ve sonreír aún cuando parece demasiado concentrado masajeando su pie izquierdo sabe que le estará eternamente agradecida por esto.

" Sueles decirlo pero en ti si es una virtud... ".

Pero ambos se ven distraídos al ver como aquella puerta se abierto, para ver a su hermana quien sin duda alguna trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no quiere saber nada sobre el amor no cuando tiene a su esposo frente a ella.

" Debería de retirarme no quiero ocasionar algún problema ".

Le basta con sentir su abandonó para saber que puede deprimirse nuevamente, lo observa despedirse de Queenie y cerrar aquella puerta, ahora puede tener una buena razón para odiar un poco a su hermana.

" Supongo que él problema de ambos esta justo ahí, lamento haber arruinado tú buen momento Teenie, pero dime, ¿ ha logrado recordar algo, Percy ? ".

Niega ante su hermana, aún cuando sigue informándose sobre la evolución de Percival sabe por el curandero que él no ha logrado recordar nada de estos años y prefiere nuevamente sumergirse en los recuerdos del pasado deseando estar viviendolos nuevamente.

[ ... ] 

No le es de extrañarse que un mal encantamiento terminará como una maldición cerca de ella durante un enfrentamiento de magia, y ciertamente sabe que era una espectadora más al ver como los nuevos se enfrentaban entre ellos, se siente un poco aturdida al notar una silueta frente a ella pero al mismo tiempo sentir como alguien sostiene su mano entre la suya.

" Deberían de saber que he comprado una cuna la cual no terminó de armar ".

Se siente tan confusa pero aún así le es inevitable no darle un leve apretón a su mano, para fijarse quien es, nota sus facciones tan preocupado como siempre incluso podría juzgar que esta siendo débil ante esto, pero Percival Graves nunca permite que nadie lo vea así.

" Siento no haber estado ahí para ti en estos meses Tina, lo siento tanto ".

Escucha de él quien la esta observando fijamente, sabe que esto no es su culpa pero siente que esta en un sueño, no quiere despertar en lo absoluto de esto.

" Una piedra amor puro y único hasta el final pero siete piedras significa todo, lealtad, amor, fé, comprensión, fidelidad, una vida juntos y ser tú compañero de vida, nunca creí que me volvería a enamorar de ti otra vez ni que recordaría un poco de lo que hemos vivido ".

Ahora no cree estar en un sueño sino en su realidad, siendo consciente de todo lo que esta pasando a su alrededor como no tiene idea.

" ¿ Te enamoraste otra vez de mí ? ".

Apenas le es un suspiró su pregunta, siente como la mano derecha de Percival sobre su vientre el cual esta acariciando tan sobre protectoramente.

" Como un loco, ¿ por qué no me dijiste sobre nosotros ? ".

Desea acariciar sus mejillas incluso enredar sus dedos entre su cabello, pero también siente la culpa aún cuando creía estar tomando la mejor decisión sabe que estaba tomando la peor de todas pero tenía sus razones.

" El primer día me trataste como a cualquier auror, supuse que era lo mejor no quería decirte todo y hacerte sentir obligado algo que no querías ".

Lo ve negar aún cuando sigue sosteniendo su mano sabe que la culpa es lo peor del mundo.

" No fue demasiado lindo andar como soltero cuando soy un hombre casado, supongo que a nadie le agrada escuchar el nombre de alguien cuando esta apuntó de suceder algo pero aún así era impotente por que nadie era tú, debiste decírmelo no iba a enloquecer más Tina ".

Tiene algún motivo para querer asesinarlo de ser necesario, pero le basta con verlo para olvidar cada pensamiento suyo para concentrarse en su voz.

" Ellos querían el reloj, ¿ sabes ?, me fue fácil negarme a ello cuando ya tenían lo primero que me habían pedido pero nunca pensé que uno de ellos traía una pistola, debí de ser un poco más inteligente pero no pude evitar pensar en ti, nuestro bebé, fue lo último que recuerdo antes del golpe y lo siento tanto Tina no poder recordar todo ".

Lleva su mano sobre la suya, acariciando lentamente el dorso de su mano, por primera vez todo siente tan normal pero teme de sus recuerdos.

" ¿ Qué es lo que recuerdas ? ".

Apenas ha sido capaz de hacer tal pregunta, temiendo saber si ha olvidado su primer beso, la boda, cualquier pequeño recuerdo formado por ambos.

" Poco, recuerdo nuestra boda, un poco de la luna de miel, la vez que te reíste de mi por no haber comprado leche pero si una botella de brandy, recuerdo lo bien que me sentía al abrazarte para mi era como sentirme un hombre realizado y todavía sigo sintiéndome así cuando estoy contigo, los recuerdos llegan muy poco y el primer recuerdo que tuve fue el pensar que había despertado contigo ".

Nota la tristeza en sus palabras incluso ella siente el mismo sentimiento, no recuerda el primer beso, ni la primera cita, la propuesta de matrimonio, ni la primera vez que le vio, ni tan siquiera la primera vez que le dijo un te amo, no recuerda tantas cosas que ella no ha dejado de repasar durante estos meses una y otra vez.

" Éstas aquí con nosotras es lo importante y no importa lo que recuerdes en la salud y en la enfermedad fue nuestro juramento, te ayudaré a recordar todo, esposo ".

Siente una leve patada atraer su atención por completo sabe que le esta intentando no hacerla sentir triste, le es inevitable no querer conocer ya a su bebé.

" Creó que ha despertado, pensé que me permitiría un poco más de tiempo contigo pero por lo visto no fue así, las amo a las dos, pero tú eres el amor de mi vida, Goldstein y perdona si no te lo dije antes ".

Ella sonríe, sabe que no es la primera vez que se lo dice, hubo tantos momentos cuando él se lo hizo saber pero sabe que esto lo hace sentir como si fuera la primera vez que lo ha dicho en toda su vida.


	28. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

No puede evitar pensar en la conjetura que ha desencadenado un simple hecho, un par de maldiciones resonando por toda la casa no debió de haber sido un acto de preocupación pero si el impacto de algo contra el suelo debió de haber supuesto que alguien intentaba abandonar la casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido como ya era una costumbre.

Pero sorpresa que se llevó al bajar para almorzar como siempre caóticamente sólo y con el periódico en mano no era del todo posible, al ver un árbol de navidad en la sala principal, más de un familiar suyo estaba atentó y señalando con el dedo algo o más bien alguien mientras rodeaba aquel árbol de navidad para averiguar quien era el responsable de arrebatar la cierta tranquilidad de los retratos familiares.

Los ligeros murmuros que compartían de un miembro a otro le permitía recordar que aún después de fallecidos podían causar grandes polémicas entre ellos y ser el principal centro de todo aquello pero más al ver que esta vez no se irán detrás de él sino de ella, la niña como suelen llamar cada uno de sus familiares.

La observa detenidamente no recuerda haberle visto usando un traje tan severamente ridículo, sus botines con el detalle de un pompón blanco y brilloso en la punta de estos pero que decir del ligero tul verde con rojo pero del suéter ligeramente verde con mangas rojas además del único detalle que no podría quejarse su gorro con triángulos verdes y un fondo rojo sin olvidar el cascabel que cuelga, produciendo ruido ante el más ligero movimiento.

Pequeños ecos ligeros de un oh y la concurrente palabras problemas no parecen alterar la tranquilidad absoluta de Tina Goldstein, esta molesto ante tal atrevimiento ni tan siquiera viven juntos para decidirse por alterar su paz de tal forma, la escena que le despertó desde un principio y provocó esto yace aún en el suelo con la intervención de Blazy su elfo doméstico quien parece estar concentrado en su totalidad por colgar figuras de gengibre en las últimas ramas de aquel pino.

Es torpe al verla intentando tomar unos bastones de caramelo, cuya bolsa parece caer pero tiene buenos reflejos al volver a recuperarla más se ha visto distraída al verlo justamente ahí de pie.

" Oh ahí estas señor amargura nos vendría bien tú ayuda ".

La ve señalar detrás de él algo, sólo da una media vuelta para ver de lo que se trata calcetas navideñas las cuales tiene la idea certera hacia donde se dirige la situación.

No será partícipe ni cuestionara el como lograron meter aquel árbol de navidad a su casa sin hacer el mínimo ruido incluso escándalo pues conoce a Tina Goldstein nunca logra esquivar a su casera la señora Esposito en la madrugada por lo cual prefiere quedarse en casa.

" Blazy retira todo esto de aquí ahora mismo antes que lo haga yo mismo ".

Intenta ser cuestionado por su elfo doméstico pero sólo le basta con verlo un segundo para entender que no hay el menor cuestionamiento, sólo asiente pero es detenido.

" Sueles meterte donde no te llaman, Goldstein ".

Es ella quien interviene al interponerse enmedio de una manera demasiado desafiante no puede repercutir dentro del MACUSA pues sería delatarse frente a todos quienes no dudarían en hacerse preguntas acerca del por que el director Graves le ha dado más horas que a cualquier otro auror.

La forma en que intenta fulminarlo con la mirada no es como permanecer dentro del congreso ni con alguien más donde puede mantenerse perfectamente tímida y cabizbaja sin omitir opinión alguna sino le preguntan.

" Si intentas quitarlo juró que me volveré una pesadilla dentro del congreso y en especial para ti, director Graves ".

Se cruza de brazos buscando la manera de intimidarla pero no creé conseguirlo al ver que ha preferido continuar adornando aquel árbol navideño, odia la navidad y sólo le es una época más que no debe ser considerada para celebrar pero no puede ir contra de Tina Goldstein.

Desearía quejarse pero no lo consideraría propio al saber que ella no dejaría de llamarlo infantil ante su comportamiento, no le dará más gusto ni el placer de salirse con las suyas, extiende el periódico para tomar asiento en su habitual sillón de cuero, empieza escuchando un par de palmadas y sabe que es algo apuntó de ser escandaloso.

" Sin villancicos todos, ¿ entendidos ? ".

Paz y armonía no es tan ligero pensarlo al escuchar como las palmadas son más fuertes, esta seguro de no soportar un momento más aquella alegría navideña mientras intenta leer los crímenes del día y si llega a toparse con un nota de asesinato sabe que es poco escabroso leer de tal forma prefiere retirarse al jardín.

[ ... ] 

Esta siendo traicionando por su propio cuerpo y la necesidad específica que ha despertado al ver aquel platillo en particular sobre la mesa de las hermanas Goldstein, aunque es poco probable sentirse a gusto ante la mirada de la señora Esposito quien se ofreció al traer una bebida llama ponche, no esta en una taberna donde podría acostumbrar a pedir una copa de agua alegré y terminar bebiendo firewhisky, escuchando la increíble voz de algún ebrio quien terminaría cantando algo tormentoso y al final de la noche podría decidirse a terminar en casa sin la más mínima intriga por querer averiguar lo que le espera en las próximas horas.

Si bien su presente se vio truncado ante la insistente invitación de Tina, no quería presentarse sin obsequio alguno pero nunca consideró la presencia de la señora Esposito por lo cual no dudó entregarle un ramo de rosas que estaba predestinado a ser de Tina.

“ Te compensaré lo prometo ”.

Tenía una promesa pendiente la cual debe de resolver pero al tener la mirada de la señora Esposito sobre él sabe que esta cuidando cada acción suya pues se atrevido a ponerle el bastón en su camino para no ayudar a Tina, permaneciendo todo el tiempo sentado en aquella mesa con su compañía, no dudaría en cuestionar si la señora Esposito necesita verdaderamente el uso de aquellos lentes o de la fragilidad que denota lo cual no creé así.

" ¿ No es muy mayor para ti, Tina ? ".

Es señalado como si fuera un objeto más en aquel departamento, nota cierta rubor en las mejillas de Tina, alguien más pone en su duda la edad que tiene, nacer ocho años antes de la entrada del nuevo siglo no lo considera un pecado en absoluto.

Permanece en silencio ante la presencia de Queenie, quien a preparado el postre para la ocasión su famoso struddel de manzana desearía trocear una pequeña rebanada pero la señora Esposito no es la única en observar sus movimientos.

" Oh vamos Teenie, sólo mira su mirada de cachorro quiere un poco de mi struddel ".

La ve negar conoce las reglas el postre es lo último, la ve tomar asiento a un lado de la señora Esposito mientras Queenie se sienta a su lado, mantener la compostura y recordar que la hermana menor de Tina querrá intentar averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones y no esta dispuesto a conceder tal intromisión.

Tiene suficiente al ver aquel árbol en su casa y de vez en cuando escuchar a Blazy cantar algún villancico al igual que ver a su familia reunida en la sala y no dispersos como era una costumbre en sus retratos respectivos.

" Debe ser bueno en algo, ¿ no es así, Tina ? ".

Estaba apuntó de darle una bebida al vino de no ser por la pregunta de la señora Esposito probablemente se habría visto librado un poco más de su presencia, lo cual ya no creé ser así.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa se escapa de Queenie, lo cual consigue ser callada disimuladamente por la mirada poco fulminante de Tina, le causa gracia pero prefiere mantenerlo para si mismo no quiere problema alguno con ella.

" Creó que deberíamos de pasar mejor a los regalos ".

No esta del todo acuerdo cuando apenas comenzaban a cenar lo contrario a Queenie quien no ha dudado en levantarse apresuradamente de su asiento para conseguir los regalos que han dejado del árbol de navidad.

Los regalos comienzan a ser entregados, siente un poco de celos al ver que la señora Esposito a recibido obsequios de ambas hermanas pero considera que el único regalo que le importa esta apuntó de llegar, una envoltura en tonos azules y el moño amarillo son grandes indicios que decidió envolverlo de último momento.

Su mirada un poco apenada y cabizbaja al entregarle su obsequio le causan que sienta un vuelco en su corazón, toma aquel regalo y esta apuntó de querer rasgar la envoltura.

" Es mejor que lo lleguemos abrir en privado ".

Una advertencia significativa al igual que el estar enterado que es un regalo compartido entre los dos, realmente no puede sentirse más ansioso por averiguar de que se trata o empezar por sentirse a gusto con la navidad.

Se acerca un poco inclinándose para besar su mejilla izquierda, pero siente algo golpear en la punta de su pie derecho, el bastón.

" No besos amistosos dentro de mi edificio, señor Graves ".

Esta seguro de haber mostrado que tenía las mejores intenciones desde el principio por no mostrarse exigente ante la falta de ella, le es difícil creer que podría sentirse profundamente intimidado por alguien que no fuera Tina.

Mantiene la mejor distancia posible entre ambos y con un grato comportamiento ante la señora Esposito.

[ ... ]

Esta vez suspira un poco frustrado incluso preocupado pues están a principios de diciembre apuntó de acercarse a mediados, nueve de diciembre del año en curso 1929, para saber que esta navidad no será especial ante la falta de su hermana menor, es extraño saber que hace un año dejaron de celebrar incluso no tuvieron árbol.

La ve recostada en la cama, completamente envuelta por una manta que le bordo Queenie, el último obsequio de navidad de 1927, fue un año demasiado terrible desde el comienzo el recuperarse y conseguir la reconciliación con Tina había sido lo más importante hasta que sucedió lo de su hermana, su odio contra Grindelwald no pudo ser más al igual que por primera vez en su vida jamás la había visto odiar alguien justo como lo hace con Grindelwald.

Podría haber decidido organizar una cena en compañía de la señora Esposito pero lamentablemente había fallecido hace dos meses, ahora sabe que son sólo ellos.

" Blazy al igual que toda la familia se pregunta, ¿ si habrá navidad en la mansión Graves ? ".

No suele persuadir absolutamente a nadie pero lo ha notado los ánimos por los suelos y el verla así sólo le destroza, una pista nueva se siente como un fracaso repentino.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor es lo único que irrumpe su tranquilidad, esta llorando y es responsable de todo esto, si tan sólo se hubiera logrado oponer a su investigación incluso el arrebatarle su libreta de apuntes, habría sido diferente.

Es tan culpable como lo es Gellert Grindelwald, arrebatarle la familia que tenía y con ello su felicidad, se odia así mismo al saber que no podrá arreglarlo de ninguna forma.

" Estás en todo tú derecho de odiarme y dejarme donde me encontraste ".

Perdido y destrozado sin pretender ser un pretencioso ante la vida, lo pensó demasiadas veces dar un fin a un caso perdido como es común dentro del MACUSA, raros son los casos que no llegan a resolverse o se consideran una pérdida de tiempo, a veces suelen ser almacenados y por otra parte desechados pero ella había sido la diferencia para creer que merecía ser almacenado.

[ ... ] 

Los villancicos incluso las envolturas brillosas le resultaban una terrible bobería y ver los escaparates repletos de juguetes o cosas ligeramente llamativas pero sobre todo los árboles navideños ligeramente adornados con esferas de cristal incluso moños le sonaron a promesa.

No lo pensó demasiado probablemente al haber escogido aquel pino para ser un auténtico árbol de navidad, si bien había llegado a tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de derribar algún pino de forma ilegal pero ahí estaba precisando lo bien que se veía en el centro de la sala, esta vez no arrinconado.

Tiene el detalle más mínimo cubierto más las quejas y peticiones por permanecer más en la cama no esta dispuesta a complacerlas, mantiene cierto cuidado al dejarla sobre la alfombra, puede ver su expresión claramente perpleja y confundida incluso la ligereza de sus labios entre abiertos.

" ¿ Dónde sacaste el árbol de navidad ? ".

Debería de considerarse ofendido no le es un crimen haber comprado un árbol de navidad pero claramente esta frente a Tina Goldstein, no suele escaparse ni el más hábil mentiroso al ser observado directamente.

Además de que no podía permitir otro año sin navidad alguna y sin escuchar los mismos villancicos pero sobre todo la alegría que solía desprender.

" Oh bueno lo robé para ti era de la quinta avenida supongo que no lo deben de extrañar ".

Una pequeña sonrisa se soma en sus labios mientras la ve ponerse de pie, admirando aquel árbol de navidad intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo por decorarlo de no ser por la ayuda de Blazy su elfo doméstico todo se habría visto frustrado en todos los aspectos.

" No puede ser del todo un árbol de navidad sin lo más importante te olvidaste de la estrella ".

Perfeccionismo y un control sobrenatural sobre el más mínimo detalle nunca dejaría de pasar por alto algo como la estrella, no esperaba menos al saber que el crimen se ha resuelto.

Esta vez se ha esforzado por ablandar un poco su corazón y dejar que este se expresé pues no es el mejor al querer hablar.

" Esa eres tú ".

Aquella pequeña sonrisa se agranda un poco más y vaya su corazón reboza de felicidad absoluta nunca logrará comprender los efectos que solamente puede provocarle Tina Goldstein, sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente y empieza a creer que hace un poco de calor en aquella sala.

Quiere conservar un poco la calma al ver como sus familiares parecen intercambiar comentarios demasiado favorables entre sí, debió de haber previsto aquello y cubrirlos con mantas negras de alguna forma jamás adivinarían ni le recordarían tal situación.

" Nunca celebras navidad, ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? ".

Camina lentamente inspeccionando el árbol, nota su alegría pero también la nostalgia, una vez estuvo en su lugar y agradece que le encontrará donde estaba.

Ahora hace lo mismo, realmente la ama y conoce los únicos deseos que buscaría compartir sólo con ella.

" No podía permitir que Blazy continuará colgando su calceta navideña en el caldero merecía tenerla nuevamente colgada en la chimenea además es tú época favorita y supongo que los regalos suelen ser reveladores ".

La conoce tan bien que siente un ligero escalofrío descender por su columna, no la puede engañar en absoluto, suspira un poco frustrado debe delatarse así mismo ante sus verdaderas intenciones.

" Sólo di la verdad, señor Graves ".

Apenas logra sostenerle la mirada para observarla fijamente, no esta siendo tímida pero ve cuanto se esfuerza por no permitirse ser del todo sentimental, la primera navidad difícil que han tenido.

Infelicidad en ella es algo que no soportaba ver por un segundo más y tenía que demostrarle el camino como lo hizo por él.

" Bien quería darte algo especial no te mereces nada de lo que... ".

No logra terminar del todo al hablar pues la forma en que le ha rodeado para abrazarle le ha tomado de sorpresa ante el contacto pero no duda en corresponderle, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella y sintiendo el ligero aroma que desprende de vainilla, todo le es familiar aún cuando no debería de ser así.

" El próximo año será mejor, lo prometo cariño ".

Lleva su mano izquierda hacía su cabello, enmendándolo ligeramente entre sus dedos, esperando cumplir su promesa que todo estará bien.

Tal vez omitió el simple hecho de llevar una vestimenta adecuada y el no usar un gorro adecuado, ahora sólo sabe que no deben caer bajó los muérdagos que ha puesto Blazy.

[ ... ]

Navidad 1931.

El pie de la foto podría explicarse por si mismo más la razón por la cual desde hace tres años han permanecido fotografiando el árbol de navidad es lo que le resulta poco confuso pero no se enfoca tanto en el álbum fotográfico al cual será predestinado aquella foto sino en cuidar los detalles para esta ocasión la cual considera demasiado especial.

Apenas han conseguido mantenerse con vida después de todo lo sucedido en Brasil, jamás consideró que sentiría tan atroces emociones, el sentir que la perdía y algo más que no había sentido por nadie, celos demasiado terribles al ver las atenciones que le prestaba el señor Scamander aún en su presencia, no necesitó pensarlo ni declararse extra oficialmente.

Probablemente habrían llegado prometidos incluso casados de no ser por cierta criatura que lamentablemente siempre viaja con el señor Scamander, el pequeño escarbato y sus crías las cuales no le son una ternura al haberle robado el anillo de compromiso de alguna forma causaron un caos durante su estancia en Brasil.

El señor Scamander los había sorprendido admirando aquel anillo de compromiso, Tina lo vio sosteniéndolo y Jacob Kowalski soltó un sincero...

" Oh chicos por fin se van a casar, enhorabuena esto es grandioso ".

Aquellas palabras le habían tomado por desprevenido pero sólo pensó que eran los efectos del agua alegre incluso del firewhisky pues el nomaj había insistido tanto en probar aquella bebida de particular que no se encontró negándola sino sirviéndole una copa la cual se había convertido en la número tres para creer que era una buena razón para dejarlo ir pues no deseaba ser culpado aquella noche por Tina.

" Es la mejor noticia que alguien me ha dado en demasiado tiempo ".

En aquel instante había logrado deducir que se trataba sobre Queenie, pero no podía alegrarse en aquel momento al sentir el extraño vacío de su bolsillo oculto del abrigo, absolutamente nada y el inició desesperado de una búsqueda.

No podía permitir que Tina encontrará el anillo de compromiso antes que él, no quería asustarla pues nunca habían tocado el tema de matrimonio y teme que al hacerlo verdaderamente llegué asustarla.

" ¡ Vengan aquí ! ".

Alzó el pequeño catre en el cual dormía y absolutamente nada, rebuscó entre las sábanas nada, en los cajones y pequeños agujeros que iluminaba con la luz de una vela absolutamente nada.

" Señor Graves, Tina y Newt se casarán ".

Bastó la palabra final para ver tal situación, Tina sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso y el señor Scamander de rodillas mientras sostenía contra el piso aquel escarbato al cual consideró como el peor criminal que había encontrado en el viaje.

No entendía como aquel escarbato había logrado robarle el anillo de compromiso, si tan sólo hubiera agregado unas cuantas maldiciones... No definitivamente sería encontrado como culpable y todo aquello lo ha dejado en el pasado no puede ser cruel ni permitirse nuevamente serlo.

La confusión era palpable y sólo habían tres posibles sospechosos para proponer matrimonio, uno de ellos era más que descartable el nomaj, se había asegurado de alejarlo con lociones y no resultó.

" Jacob este anillo no es mío ".

Incredulidad al ser el único sospechoso de pie, era seguro al mantener un perfil bajó entre ambos incluso cierta distancia.

" Así que después de todo hay alguien especial, ¿ cierto, señor Graves ? ".

El nomaj realmente la estaba pasando mal pero sus palabras le resultaban demasiado desafiantes para delatar la situacion por completo.

El anillo no era lo suficientemente lujoso ni llamativo, pues había deseado encontrar todo aquello cuando le fueron mostrados y sólo pudo pensar en aquel anillo sellando su compromiso.

" Sí pero no lo sabe y lo necesitó de vuelta ".

Desearía haberlo mantenido con su legítima propietaria pero lo ha evitado un poco y ver las atenciones que el señor Scamander le presta a Tina sólo le deja algo en claro también siente algo por ella, no sólo el afecto que se podría tener por una amiga.

Extiende la palma de su mano izquierda para recibir aquel anillo de compromiso, un ligero roce por parte de sus dedos y siente su respiración entre cortada.

Habría deseado desaparecer pero no lo hizo, sólo regresó aquella habitación pequeña con el catre, para terminar recostándose y admirar el techo de palmas viejas, no recuerda el tiempo que paso perdiendo pero si la pequeña intrusión que llegó a sentir ante el pequeño arrebató de las sábanas pero la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándolo por completo, era estar en casa aún cuando permanecían en una trinchera y estaba de acuerdo con Kama al llamar así tal lugar.

" Ahora lo sé, seré más paciente ".

No cree que sea necesario esperar más, ni tampoco cometer la más ligera de las equivocaciones pues sabe que ahora mismo son los únicos despiertos, Blazy, Bunty, Newt, Theseus, Yusuf, Nagini incluso el propio nomaj Jacob Kowalski permanecen en sus respectivas habitaciones ante una cena de lo más larga la cual se prolongaba al estar frente al piano y con una buena cosecha de vino.

Los regalos yacen perfectamente debajo del árbol, pero lo ha planeado lo suficientemente bien para no tener errores.

" ¿ Qué estamos haciendo ? ".

Apenas su voz ligeramente audible para evitar que los niños se despierten es realmente significativo, lograron llegar hasta la sala sin el menor ruido y conoce que están a metros de distancia de la habitación más próxima.

" Buscando tú regalo de navidad antes que alguien lo obtenga ".

Un destello de malicia nota en su mirada, no quiere sentirse impaciente ni tampoco ansioso al ver que esta observando cuidadosamente las etiquetas de los obsequios.

Necesita pistas que seguir como una excelente auror.

" Tú regalo de navidad esta justo en el árbol sólo debes de buscarlo bien ".

Es paciente, los adornos suelen variar pequeños bastones de dulce comestibles, figuras de jengibre, esferas de cristal, moños y cascanueces eran algo que no podía faltar al igual que los listones y cascabeles.

La ve inspeccionar minuciosamente y cada vez esta más cerca, la nota cuelga del anillo de compromiso, a diferencia de las demás notas que pretendían despistarla pues la ha visto tomar una y recibir aquella mirada que conoce demasiado bien, es el mismo sentimiento compartido.

Un pequeño desliz por parte de la rama, provoca el caer pero la facilidad de atrapar el anillo de compromiso, la ve admirar aquel anillo al igual que la lectura de la nota.

" ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ? ".

Nunca se lo habría dejado tan fácil incluso con más dificultad pero vaya quiere casarse con ella y no puede esperar más ni tan siquiera al estar comprometido debidamente.

Agradece a sus reflejos y la inercia de su cuerpo por atraparla entre sus brazos, la felicidad es deslumbrante en ella y la forma en que le mira, siente su corazón golpear bruscamente contra su pecho.

" Sí ".

Desearía dar vueltas con ella pero teme ocasionar más de un destrozó, es más que inercia cuando logra atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, no es exigente ni demandante sólo lento y dulce, disfrutando del momento.

Un pequeño jadeo le es audible la falta de aire es preciso para ambos, abandonar sus labios no es la mejor decisión pero siempre es necesario.

" La próxima navidad será mejor lo prometo ".

Están detrás de Grindelwald y con ello tras sus acólitos, Queenie, Vinda y Credence.

No tiene el mismo significado para ella la navidad sin su hermana, lo ve en su mirada incluso en los obsequios que mantiene ocultos en el armario, aún mantiene la firmé esperanza que volverá.

" No es necesario ".

Realmente no lo considera necesario sino como una obligación traer a Queenie nuevamente a casa, la ausencia de su hermana no ha sido lo mejor sino lo más difícil en un intento de sobrellevarlo y vivir así pero no puede ser una forma de vida.

" Lo es ".

Sigue manteniendo la misma promesa, quiere verla feliz es lo único que considera importante en esta época.

[ ... ]

Navidad 1945.

Intenta no hacer ningún tipo de ruido al estar en la sala frente aquel árbol de navidad pues conoce demasiado bien que más de uno tiene terriblemente el sueño ligero cuando es conveniente ante la situación pero tampoco les agradaría despertar a sus invitados.

No entienden que hacen justamente abajo, sólo ve los obsequios envueltos y dos triciclos al igual que un tren, nada fuera de lo común, demasiados obsequios los cuales podría justificar para quienes son desde Jacob hasta Queenie pero ciertamente es quien ganaría ante los obsequios atrasados de estos años.

La observa y no puede creer cuán enamorado se puede sentir de ella, su nuevo corte de cabello le resultó demasiado cautivador, aún cuando Jacob se río a carcajadas ante las pequeñas bromas que le hacía al decirle que estaba más corto de lo acostumbrado, a él le parecía simplemente perfecto.

" No creó que sea bueno estar justamente aquí podrían juzgarme por favoritismo ".

Jamás llegó a pensar que el carácter podría ser hereditable probablemente pensó en otras cosas pero nunca en tal detalle.

Nunca podría obtener una buena excusa ni sabría como defenderse, además lo sabe Tina Goldstein no intervendría al contrario sólo sería una espectadora de tal drama si son atrapados.

" ¿ Se lo dirá ? ".

La pregunta es audible, su tía Irma solía tener la reputación de habladora incluso era detestada ante su boca más de una vez escuchó a su padre quejándose ante las visitas de la tía Irma, ahora considera el lío que era tener una visita.

Esta un poco intrigado por averiguar lo que debe decirle, no creé que sea asuntos sobre la casa nunca los suelen tratar pues Blazy los sabe manejar perfectamente bien, en cuanto los asuntos del MACUSA, es ella quien tiene la presidencia mientras prefirió conservar su viejo puesto como director y cualquier asunto pasa primero por sus manos.

" ¿ Qué debe decirme ? ".

Profundamente lo reconoce, si la mirada matará podría considerar despedirse una vez más de algún familiar suyo ante la mirada intimidante que Tina les ha dedicado prácticamente sus familiares han preferido ignorarlos nuevamente.

La interroga con la mirada, alzando un poco sus cejas la ve sonreír un poco entre labios.

" Nada sólo deseó darte tú obsequio de navidad ".

Quiere no sonrojarse del todo, pero sus mejillas las siente un poco calientes y no le parece una buena razón para estar justamente frente al árbol, además no acostumbra a recibir sus obsequios.

" Oh eso puede ser ya sabes en privado ".

Es ella la única que logra ponerlo nervioso incluso demasiado sonrojado para desear mantener la mirada baja como si fuera un adolescente y peor aún estar frente al gran amor de su vida.

Una negación de su parte no le decepciona en absoluto, tiene un caso por resolver pero necesita ciertas pistas.

" Esta vez no, debes de buscarlo en el árbol ".

No decoro esta vez el árbol, sólo observó mientras leía el periódico y veía una que otra mano pequeña pero quisquillosa robando caramelos por lo cual ningún bastón de caramelo esta adornando su árbol por esta ocasión pero si el intentó de imitación con pequeñas ramas demasiado ingenioso.

Camina un poco buscando algo inusual pero dioses todo le parece más que inusual no hay nada normal adornando aquel árbol ni podría acercarse a uno de escaparate.

" ¿ Qué debo buscar ? ".

Algunos copos de cristal, figuras de madera adornan una vez más el árbol, continúa inspeccionando pero todo parece ser igual a excepción de una carta doblada y pensar que había recogido todas las cartas para continuar firmemente con la creencia de papá Noel el cual se encarga de traer obsequios a los niños con gran comportamiento y más de una vez a usado el chantaje en benefició de la tranquilidad y paz pero podría culpar al nomaj Jacob Kowalski de traer consigo ciertas tradiciones las cuales adoptado.

Hanukkah es algo que ama celebrar pero aprendido que los padres de Tina fueron quienes empezaron a poner cierto árbol de navidad.

Toma aquella carta entre manos y no le sorprendería averiguar si su pequeña hija Seraphina terminará colocando de último momento aquella carta, sabe cual es su deseó traer paz y tranquilidad a este mundo, lo encuentra tan imposible cuando apenas hace medio año terminó la segunda guerra.

" Tendré más precaución el próximo año si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado... ".

No es un deseó, ni es la letra de alguna de sus cuatro hijas, le basta con observarla un pequeño segundo para verla sonreír, tendrán un bebé y no podría esperar más, estaba bastante con tener cuatro hijos pero pensar en tener uno más se encuentra demasiado feliz.

La abraza rodeándola por completo, esta seguro que no podría pedir más cuando lo tiene todo.

" Te mereces la mejor navidad, Percival ".

Desea que su momento preciado no sea arruinado ante una pequeña intrusión, esta seguro de haberle dado una última vista a sus tres hijas e hijo, Leta, Nagini, Yusuf y Seraphina, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y a más de uno lo había acostado nuevamente bien en su cama.

A veces temía no merecerla, es mejor de lo que creía y lo sabe de alguna forma no se encuentra a su misma altura tan imposible que cada vez le es más lejano querer alcanzarla pero tiene lo que nunca imaginó en su vida.

" Lo mejor eres tú, es un secreto entre esposos ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎄


	29. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña exploración dentro de una oficina...

Odia con todo su alma ser la última en estar a tales horas de la madrugada en el edificio Woolworth, como si no tuviera vida alguna y no se queja de su falta de ser social en absoluto pero hubiera deseado llegar a casa para calentarse frente a la chimenea con una buena taza de chocolate caliente mientras leía un nuevo artículo de interés público más sin embargo ahí esta ordenando los últimos informes del día, suelta su pluma acomodándola en la taza de los lapiceros, le es una falta de tiempo perdido estar tan agotada cuando ha tenido un día tan difícil, sólo desea dormir un poco pero aún tiene que poner aquella carpeta de color café sobre el escritorio del director de seguridad mágica Percival Graves.

Se levanta de su asiento sin tantos ánimos de querer continuar, para emprender su camino entre los pasillos segura de si misma de no perderse ante su falta de descanso.

Aún puede recordar las palabras frías de Percival Graves antes de marcharse a casa...

“ Asegurate de tener tú informe sobre mi mesa antes del amanecer de lo contrario no me gustaría tener que darle alguna queja a nuestra presidenta, ¿ entendido, Goldstein ? ”.

Por momentos no sabe si amarlo u odiarlo más de lo debido pero se siente tan prendada de él, y no puede evitar querer en lo más práctico alabar cada movimiento o gesto de él por muy mínimo que sea lo admira en todo momento aún cuando suele ser frío como un tímpano de hielo con ella.

Esta a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su oficina cuando el olor a cedro se impregna de inmediato en el aire para ella, al parecer su escritorio realmente si es de cedro, pero no teme en abrir aquella puerta de la oficina para adentrarse a un pequeño espacio del mundo de Percival Graves.

Huele por completo el olor del cedro, y ve la luz de una lámpara de cristal cortado sobre aquel escritorio que apenas logra alumbrar la amplitud de su oficina, observa detalladamente y sabe que no hay nada de especial en aquella oficina que llamé realmente su atención por completó.

Deja su informe sobre el escritorio, pero no se siente en absoluto obligada a salir de aquella oficina de inmediato como otras veces cuando esta justamente Percival Graves sentado sobre aquella silla de cuero negro, así que se toma su libertad para explorar aquel pequeño espacio de él.

Desliza sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre la madera del escritorio, ha visto demasiadas veces a Percival Graves apoyar sus manos sobre este escritorio que puede entender el por que ahora, rodea el escritorio hasta llegar a su sillón de cuero negro, lo voltea un poco hacia ella, sabe cuán elegante puede ser Percival Graves sentado justamente ahí, debería de sentirse miedosa por completo ante tal acción que esta apunto de hacer.

Se sienta sobre aquella silla de cuero negra la cual le resulta por completo tan cómoda y de alguna forma se reclina aquella silla, jamás ha visto en estos meses a Percival Graves reclinarse en esta silla y no puede evitar imaginárselo.

Incluso cuando logra escuchar las ordenes que da Percival Graves desde su oficina, con aquel tono de voz tan profundo y ronco pero siempre siente un leve escalofrío al escuchar prácticamente en un grito tal regaño...

“ ¡ No vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina sin antes tocar dos veces ! ”.

Sabe que puede amar todo lo que salga de su boca pero al mismo tiempo que ella puede maldecir todo lo que salga de aquella boca astuta del director de seguridad mágica aún cuando odia escuchar las sugerencias que le hace respecto a su trabajo...

“ Deberías de ser más rápida de eso depende nuestra eficiencia para resolver absolutamente todo, Goldstein ”.

Se apoya cuidadosamente en la silla de cuero confiando en no caer de esta para posteriormente querer explorar un poco más ante lo que tiene frente a ella mostrado a plena luz sobre el escritorio.

Nota que tiene dos bolígrafos perfectamente colocados en una posición inclinada al lado izquierdo, dos hojas de papel y un lápiz sobre esta al igual que un borrador perfectamente colocados, en su lado derecho en una esquina nota un cenicero de cristal en forma de hoja con una colilla de cigarrillo sobre este, no puede imaginarse a Percival Graves con un cigarrillo entre labios, piensa en sus labios en lo perfectamente bien que lucen cuando están levemente fruncidos incluso cuando los mantiene juntos.

Pero sigue observando con detenimiento y le llama la atención los cajones de aquel escritorio y se decide por empezar a explorar los cajones del lado derecho.

Abre el primer cajón del principio y no nota algo extraordinario más que una cajetilla de cigarrillos y dos puros, más un par de chocolatinas perfectamente ordenadas, así que vuelve a cerrar aquel cajón y abre el segundo encontrando un pañuelo con sus iniciales P.G. y una flor marchita, le recuerda por un instante aquel clavel que le fue obsequiado durante la fiesta que concedió MACUSA a todos los nuevos egresados pero que posteriormente perdió aquel clavel obsequiado por un elfo doméstico durante la recepción pero se olvida de todo aquello cerrando aquel cajón.

Pasa al lado izquierdo empezando con el primer cajón nuevamente nota un libro de cuero negro pero no siente tener tanto valor para revisar su contenido por lo cual cierra inmediatamente aquel cajón antes de hacer algo, continúa con el segundo cajón notando que su contenido es una vieja foto a blanco y negro de un paraje toma aquella foto para ver al reverso encontrando las palabras...

“ Esperó que encuentres a ese alguien en tú vida, te lo mereces Percival, con todo el amor del mundo C.H. ”.

De inmediato como si le quemará aquella foto la deja en su lugar, para cerrar aquel cajón nuevamente, ahora siente que la idea de explorar aquel escritorio puede resultarle demasiado dolorosa.

Sigue sin creer lo que ha encontrado y por primera vez en su vida siente una enorme desilusión en su corazón, se reclina nuevamente en aquel sillón de cuero negro, observando aquel escritorio cuando nota algo que llama su atención en lo absoluto y es el cajón que esta enmedio del escritorio algo discreto pero teme encontrar algo peor de lo que ha encontrado aún así se da el valor necesario de abrir aquel cajón.

Al principio no cree encontrar algo especial más que un par de carpetas de cuero café y toma una de ellas, no creé lo que hará más sin embargo simplemente lo hace, abre su contenido.

Se sorprende al encontrar un par de dibujos perfectamente hechos a lápiz, pasa de hoja dejando al principio los paisajes que ha plasmado sobre cada hoja para sorprenderse un poco más al notar que esta sosteniendo un dibujo en lo más práctico de ella en si un retrató, perfectamente definido.

Pasa otra hoja y ahí esta nuevamente, en cada hoja que esta examinando Percival Graves la ha dibujado tan perfectamente que no puede entender el por que la ha dibujado incluso en la última hoja que esta sosteniendo él le ha dibujado la pequeña mancha de mostaza que tenía tanto en su abrigo como en su blusa blanca este martes, sólo hace dos días, no puede creerlo.

Sigue observando aquel dibujo sin poder evitar deslizar sus dedos sobre aquella hoja, sonriendo para si misma ante estos dibujos, cree que esta noche puede inclinarse un poco más por amarlo y odiarlo sólo una pizca.

" Porpentina siempre estas en el lugar menos indicado ".

Escucha venir de la puerta, sabe a quien pertenece aquella voz ronca y profunda le es realmente inconfundible como no tiene idea, lo nota perfectamente de pie bajó el umbral de la entrada de su oficina, sabe que la atrapado y que no puede meter aquellos dibujos nuevamente en la carpeta y dejarlo en aquel cajón, se siente tan profundamente apenada aún cuando lo ve sonreír un poco entre labios.

" Lo siento director Graves, no fue mi intención sólo fue un tonto error de mi parte ".

Intenta disculparse, pero sabe que ha sonado de lo más torpe, baja la mirada apresuradamente intentando aferrarse aquel dibujo en particular jamás creyó que Percival Graves fuera un increíble dibujante en sus cortos tiempos libres ya que siempre lo ha visto tan ocupado, no pueden evitar sentirse algo intimidada.

Ni tampoco tan preocupada, nunca esperó que Percival Graves estuviera aquí aún ante cualquier motivo desea desaparecer de esta oficina bajo cualquier método.

" ¿ Alguna vez escuchaste la curiosidad mató al gato ? ".

Le es una frase un poco retorcida e incluso macabra pero sabe quien ha sido la curiosidad esta noche al igual que el gato, y la curiosidad esta justamente aquí con ella, pero asiente.

" ¿ Cuál es tú opinión sobre mi ahora mismo ? ".

No podría tener una buena opinión de él más que perfecta ante esto pero se siente tan tímida para decir algo al respecto que simplemente guarda silencio.

" Creó que estas asustada no me quejaré de esta intrusión a mi oficina con madame Picquery pero tampoco creó que quieras informarle de esto a madame Picquery, ¿ cierto ? ".

Se atreve a verlo por un instante, ha visto que tiene ambas manos en sus bolsillos de los pantalones, odia cuanta razón puede tener Percival Graves.

" En verdad no creí encontrarte husmeando en mi oficina a estas horas Porpentina pero me alegró de haber olvidado mi abrigo en el perchero ".

Esta tan apenada por ello, aún cuando no debería de estar ahí exactamente simplemente se concentra en el dibujo de Percival, adora como la ha dibujado perfectamente y tan detalladamente.

" No era mi intención hacerlo director Graves, en verdad lo siento ".

Escucha un par de pasos acercarse hacia ella, demasiado seguros e incluso siente que realmente es más que un hombre imponente.

" Me alegró de haber olvidado mi abrigo, pero antes que nada, esto queda entre nosotros, ¿ cierto, Porpentina ? ".

Se atreve por un momento observarlo directamente a sus ojos cafés profundos los cuales realmente ama ver cada mañana por más que logre intimidarla o hacerlo ver tan imponente incluso especial como a ningún mago y siente que se merece una respuesta de lo más total, por lo cual asiente positivamente.

" ¿ Así que vas a esperar hasta el amanecer en mi silla o te llevó a casa con la esperanza de tener una cita con usted señorita Goldstein ? ".

Lo ve llevar una mano hacia su nuca como si se encontrará de lo más nervioso, toma aquellos dibujos mientras los guarda en la carpeta, pero se niega ante el querer dejarlos nuevamente en aquel cajón.

" ¿ Puedo conservar estos dibujos, señor Graves ? ".

Sabe que siempre haría esta pregunta si obtiene de Percival Graves aquella sonrisa que tiene entre labios, jamás lo había visto así de ninguna forma dentro del edificio Woolworth ni tan siquiera ha tenido la casualidad de encontrarlo por las calles de New York.

" Supongo que sí puedes pero también deberías de conservar todos los que están dentro del cajón y algunos que tengo en casa ".

Siente un calor invadir sus mejillas, al parecer intuye que no es la primera vez que le ha dibujado, y encuentra simplemente halagador el simple hecho que él tenga también dibujos de ella en su casa.

" ¿ Así qué aceptas tener una cita conmigo, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Cierra aquella carpeta aferrándose por completo a ella mientras se levanta de aquel asiento de cuero negro para observar por primera vez sin tanta pena al director de seguridad mágica o más bien lo esta viendo simplemente como a Percival Graves, quien le esta preguntando si puede aceptar tener una cita con él.

" Esperó que lleve papel y lápiz a nuestra cita, señor Graves ".

Lo ve sonreír e incluso un poco nervioso, pero aún siente una pequeña duda sobre aquella fotografía pero después de todo decide ignorar aquel pensamiento para centrarse en que debe recoger su abrigo y marcharse a casa probablemente con la compañía de Percival Graves, se permite pensar en como debe darle la noticia a su hermana Queenie que tendrá una cita con el director de seguridad mágica, Percival Graves.


	30. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

No es la primera vez que intenta ser un hombre sumamente orgulloso y mantenerse así incluso cuando la curiosidad le llama para unirse al pequeño grupo de familiares que se atrevido ha venir desde Londres sólo para conocer a una criatura inofensiva de la cual sintió gran decepción al no ser un varón, tenía un nombre incluso un futuro brillante pero todo se vio oscurecido ante la mención...

“ Tienen una saludable niña ”.

Los colores neutros se habían dejado de lado para optar sólo por azúl incluso verde pero ahora lo sabía todo debía de ser rosa incluso amarillo de ser necesario, sólo se atreve ha ser un observador lejano e intentar pensar en algún nombre para semejante criatura pues no puede dejarla sin nombre.

Observa como el nomaj parece tocar aquel bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca para después tomarlo entre brazos y realizar expresiones lo bastante tontas para sentirse disgustado por tal comportamiento.

Aunque le resulta un poco más tímido el comportamiento del magizoologo quien esta más curioso por la criatura.

" Tiene tus ojos de salamandra ".

La curiosidad le es un pecado pues no quiere sentirse tentado pero tampoco puede dejar a su esposa y fingir como si estuviera perfectamente bien aunque si puede recordar el ejemplo de su padre quien no dudó en embriagarse ante el nacimiento de su primera hija ilegítima pues buscaba tener un varón.

Nota como las expresiones de todos cambian a una repentina ternura desearía averiguar la razón pero se mantiene al margen mientras observa ha su esposa quien contempla aquella escena.

Más de una vez juró que era niño, hablaba y se refería solamente como él nunca ha un ella pues no había tenido duda alguna de que tendría un varón pero ahora todo le parece una broma, tiene una hija la cual no se permite apreciar pues no era lo que deseaba.

" Debemos de conseguir uno de estos Jacob es tan dulce y tierna ". 

Podía verse criando ha un varón increíblemente saludablemente jugando con el soldaditos de plomo y verse victorioso ante sus estrategias incluso haber sido su mentor.

Saber que podría unirse ha las diversas conversaciones con sus colegas ante los temas de tener un hijo al cual criar, más de una vez escuchó las increíbles anécdotas que tenían al jugar con sus hijos pero entre más reconoce que no será su caso teme ser la burla.

" Tal vez dentro de unos años, cariño ".

Había estado tan feliz cuando se enteró que estaban esperando, no dudó en llenarla de rosas ni detalles todos los días y aún en este día había llenado la habitación de rosas sólo para la enorme felicidad que le había traído.

Suspira un poco frustrado recordando lo ilusionados que se encontraban ante la espera, simplemente fue un padre sobre protector y más amoroso de lo que alguna vez pensó ser al igual que saber lo posible que resultaba enamorarse más de una misma persona.

Ahora sólo puede pensar en el brillante futuro que se ha esfumado por completo.

[ ... ]

Ninguno de los dos se atrevido hablar sobre ella y si apenas tiene dos días de recién nacida no sabría definir que resulta mal en ella pues recuerda que la partera les había dicho que estaba perfectamente sana.

Aún no tiene un nombre para ella y aún continúa siendo la bebé o bebé Graves, lo cual no le es un nombre pero creé estar perdiendo la paciencia al escuchar sus llantos proviniendo de la cuna, no encontró a Tina por ninguna parte de la habitación y no creé tener tiempo alguno para ir en su búsqueda al temer que algo malo le suceda.

La observa apretando sus puños fuertemente y su rostro claramente enrojecido, nunca había visto ha un bebé dando tales llantos pero tiene alojado el terrible sentimiento de preocupación, no duda en cargarla aún cuando tiene miedo al sentir lo pequeña que es entre sus brazos pues su criatura al nacer midió cuarenta y nueve centimetros.

" Hey bestia tranquila no quiero tener más problemas con mi esposa ".

Esta acomodándola perfectamente en sus brazos para arrullarla, lo ha visto en Tina y más de una vez fue testigo de su tranquilidad durante estos dos días pero su peso le es terriblemente frágil y teme dañarla por lo cual prefiere sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Parece que logró calmarla más el enrojecimiento de su rostro no se esfuma del todo y puede observar como ella le mira como si estuviera asombrada, la siente removerse entre sus brazos realmente teme perder fuerza y no duda en concentrarse por mantenerla a salvó.

" Así que todo este tiempo eras tú quien me respondía con el mal genio y solías tener una debilidad por las nueces ".

A veces solía sorprenderse al sentir los pequeños golpes que provenían del vientre de Tina y con ello pequeños moretones, rara vez lograba subirse un poco más allá de donde debía estar y no dudaba en regañarlo por ocasionarle tanto dolor a su esposa.

Lograba tranquilizarlo al tocar alguna pieza en el piano o simplemente al contarle sobre sus aventuras de niño incluso de joven, las diferentes técnicas que se emplean al defenderse de las artes oscuras.

" Realmente sigues siendo una bestia, ¿ acaso quieres verme afuera de esta habitación, cierto ? ".

Un pequeño crujido le distrae de la puerta y esta tranquilo al verla entrar apresuradamente no le sorprendería si le confesará que se quedó durmiendo por un instante en la silla mientras esperaba ha que el agua para café hirviera pues no gusta de molestar a nadie altas horas de la noche.

No quiere tener más la responsabilidad de cargar aquella criatura entre sus brazos y no duda entregársela a su esposa.

" Aquí esta tú hija ".

Siente como el peso tan ligero le abandona y la sensación le resulta extraña más el verla como Tina la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarse en la mecedora que se encuentra en la esquina, lo sabe no es asunto suyo y desearía darle privacidad pero sólo se limita ha darle la espalda.

No es como si le resultará extraño verla amamantando a su propio bebé y si bien en St James estuvo presente al ver como la partera le mostraba la posición correcta para ambas así evitando alguna tragedia.

" También es tú hija la cual necesita un nombre ". 

La observa, definitivamente estuvo sorprendido al ver como aquella criatura se aferraba ante la fuente de su alimentó y como succionaba, le resultaba tan extrañó pero más la plática que le otorgó la partera más al referirse lo importante que era esto para la bebé y el fuerte vínculo que formaba con su esposa.

Al igual que ya estaba preparado para lo que sucedería en los próximos meses.

" Es una bestia no creó que exista nombre alguno para ella ".

Nota como su mano libre acaricia la mano izquierda de la criatura, aún recuerda la primera vez que la observó en los cuneros a diferencia de los demás bebés era la única que tenía bastante cabello para tratarse de una recién nacida y sobre todo mantenerse despierta ante el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba.

Pero sobre todo la mirada que le dedica Tina lo sabe y no puede engañarse que ama verdaderamente a su hija.

" No es cierto cariño sólo tienes un papá extremadamente perezoso para encontrarte un nombre que no sea bestia ".

Tiene un par de horas que se planteó el buscar un nombre para ella que no terminará en la misma conclusión de los nombres que había escogido para un varón y si bien terminaba en el sobrenombre de bestia no era la primera vez que le llamaba así, durante el quinto mes no lograba abrazarla como deseaba y era ella quien debía darle la espalda para conseguir así abrazarla por lo cual su bebé le resultaba una bestia ante el tamaño que estaba teniendo.

No quiere que obtenga un nombre sin pensárselo debidamente y si tiene ya el segundo nombre el cual no podría ser el primero pues sabría como se opondría Tina si tan sólo estuviera enterada al igual que conoce lo encantada que debe estar al ponerlo en tan difícil situación pues si tenían un varón sería ella quien pondría el primer nombre y en caso de tener una niña sería sólo él de lo cual se burlaba más ahora sabe lo real de la situación.

" ¿ Qué tal el nombre de mi abuela ? ".

Niega rotundamente aceptar su ayuda ante su problema por encontrar un nombre adecuado para su bebé sabe que nunca la llamaría Karmi, ni tampoco usaría algún nombre de sus familiares.

" Sigo prefiriendo que su primer nombre sea bestia ".

[ ... ]

Tiene una lista en su bolsillo todos los nombres que han cruzado por su mente los escribió tan rápido como los pensaba pero cada uno de ellos fue eliminados al observar a la criatura durmiendo en la cuna, aún tiene un par de días por su permiso de paternidad al igual que Tina, quien no dudará en traerla al trabajo.

Continúa pensando en el nombre pero esta tentado por eliminar un nombre en particular al tacharlo, siente que es el correcto entre más lo repasa en su mente.

" Bestia no es un nombre horrible es hermoso pero creó que debe quedar entre nosotros y debo darte un nombre verdadero ".

Se siente tan incapaz de no darle un nombre fijamente pues tiene cinco días su hija y los invitados continúan refiriéndose a ella como la bebé Graves, incluso ve duda en ellos al saber si es la forma correcta en que deberían referirse o no.

También sabe que no obtendrá ayuda alguna de Tina ante la insistencia del nombre Karmi al cual si le otorgó el tercer lugar.

" ¿ Siempre serás así de pequeña, bestia ? ".

Apenas roza sus dedos con su pie izquierdo el cual esta descalzo, sabe lo pequeño que resulta su pie contra la palma de su mano, pero también no se esfuerza tanto en querer cargarla pues teme lo desastroso que esto le resulte para si mismo.

Definitivamente la ama tanto para prometerse que no permitirá que nadie la dañé en esta vida pero también no puede evitar cuestionarse si algún día Grindelwald intenta escapar de Azkaban para poner en peligro no sólo su vida sino la de su pequeña familia que ha logrado formar.

" Tienes razón debo pensarlo un poco más ".

Continúa observándola y encuentra ciertas semejanzas de Tina en ella, aún mantiene su orgullo del cual no esta dispuesto admitir el amor tan abrumador que siente por ella o incluso lo destrozado que llega ha sentirse ante sus repentinos llantos.

Prefiere mantenerlo todo ocultó para si mismo.

[ ... ]

Lo medita y sabe que no esta molestó, la observa siendo juzgada por los demás ministros pero no son quienes tendrán la última decisión aún puede intervenir pero disfruta secretamente saber como la destrozan le advirtió y no lo tomó en cuenta absolutamente ahora es presa de sus malas decisiones.

Es señalada por Smith nuevamente quien no deja de resaltar lo cerca que estuvo apuntó de exponer a toda la comunidad mágica frente a los nomajs sabe que es una exageración más de su parte para conseguir un castigo ejemplar el cual será una advertencia para todos el no meter sus narices donde no les llama.

Aún tiene el recuerdo de la noche anterior el verla bailar con su abrigo como si tuviera vida propia, la notó tan feliz que no se atrevió ha interrumpirla sólo hasta el final para ser quien bailará con ella, no puede engañarse si niega que no lo disfrutó.

Lleva ambas manos a sus piernas suspirando pesadamente no se encuentra más disfrutando de lo que pensó divertido por un momento, lo ve en su mirada en cualquier momento esta apuntó de quebrarse frente a todos y no podría perdonarse si no logra detener toda esta situación.

Alza la mano pidiendo la palabra cualquier mago debería mostrarse civilizado pero teme que toda buena costumbre se esta perdiendo.

" Estoy seguro que la auror Goldstein esta arrepentida de la acción que cometió contra los segundos salemitas pero también debemos ser conscientes que imparten el odio hacía nuestra comunidad y significan una amenaza para nosotros por lo cual no debería de ser juzgada tan duramente por ustedes ".

La conoce tan bien para saber que no esta arrepentida de la decisión que tomó en el momento ni la forma en que defendió aquel joven de su madre, Mary Lou Barebone una matriarca muy poco considerada ante sus actos de buena voluntad con los niños sin hogar que tiene bajó su protección.

Observa la complicidad entre los ministros las miradas que comparten entre si mismos parecen estar de acuerdo en algo por fin.

" ¿ Qué sugieres, Graves ? ".

Intentó mantener un poco el control de la situación pero no pudo contenerlo todo, odia que sea tan especial para él.

Más de una vez logró verla escapándose con la suya y no se sintió tentado de arruinar en lo absoluto la felicidad ni su bienestar ahora conoce que debe ponerle un límite, no quiere pensar en cuanto puede odiarle ante la sugerencia que se dispone ofrecer.

" Degradar provisionalmente de su cargo como auror y transferirla para tramites y permisos de varita ".

Baja la mano para apretarla en un suave puño, sabe lo que significa no verla entre los pasillos ni llegar a cruzarse con ella pero también por el otro lado conoce lo terrible que es para su vida privada.

Nadie le dijo que sería una decisión fácil pero Seraphina tomó la última palabra, una parte de él se encontraba increíblemente aliviado saber que conservaba todavía un lugar dentro del congreso pero la mayor parte de si esta horrorizada por saber cuán desastroso puede ser esto para él...

Desearía sentir nuevamente aquel alivió incluso meditar para saber que al final su decisión no sería una decisión definitiva para todos pero al ver como Tina roza su nariz contra la de su bebé, sabe que merece un nombre ante su semana cumplida.

" Su nombre será Lina Porpentina Karmi Graves Goldstein, no entra en discusión ni en votación de lo contrario acostumbrate ha llamarla bestia ".

Le habría encantado que su primer nombre hubiera sido Porpentina pero estaba claro que no lo habría permitido bajó ninguna circunstancia, la nota convencida incluso ve en su expresión una sonrisa.

Esta enamorado, es un hombre completamente enamorado de lo único bueno que le da una razón para continuar y saber que realmente tiene sentimientos.

" Le agrada aunque ambos sabemos que no la llamarás por su nombre ".

La observa y si no tiene duda alguna que también le observa con una misma curiosidad aquella criatura que tiene entre brazos Tina, se encuentra arrepentido de haberse sentido decepcionado por su bebé quien le ha demostrado en tan escasos días lo fuerte que llegará a ser.

Incluso sabe que será igual a su esposa, no tiene duda alguna y agradece que sea así pues sabe el terrible padre que fue durante su primer día incluso hasta el tercer día al sentirse tan ablandado por sus pequeños bostezos o estiramientos de brazos.

" Lamentó que tenga un mal padre y ser un terrible esposo para ti ".

Intentaría disculparse mejor mostrar su arrepentimiento pero su orgullo le impide que haga tales demostraciones pues nunca habría admitido algún error mucho menos disculparse frente alguien más que no fuera su propio reflejo ahora lo hace.

Había prometido ser un buen esposo y lo sabe en estos días no lo ha sido al dejarla sola.

" No eres un mal padre, ni un terrible esposo aunque si un tonto al haber tenido tal actitud frente a nuestra bebé pero sé que la amas al igual que yo y es de sabios reconocer los errores, ¿ cierto ? ".

Tampoco se atreve a llevarle la contraria pues sabe que esta en lo correcto y que hará lo imposible por intentar compensar tal comportamiento suyo.

Esta agradecido por la pequeña familia que tiene, le es suficiente permitirse ser feliz ante su orgullo.


	31. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas vagas sobre una mujer ideal y unas cuantas ideas más vagas.

Tiene ambos pies tocando la cabecera de la cama del director de seguridad mágica, Percival Graves quien al parecer esta demasiado curioso analizando su varita, sabe que no es tan elegante como la suya pero le es demasiado especial su varita, pero se siente con grandes dudas del por que ella esta compartiendo la suave cama de Percival Graves cuando cualquier mujer u hombre mataría por estar en su lugar, no es la primera ni la última vez que esta segura de compartir la cama o tener una cita con Percival Graves sino es que encuentra alguien real por lo cual ciertas dudas le llaman su atención, ¿ por qué ella es su cita y no la mujer idealizada de él ?.

Recuerda haber visto esta mañana un leve guiño de Alexandra Rose para Percival Graves a quien le estaba entregando los últimos informes de la actividad de algunos fanáticos de Grindelwald los cuales aún siguen merodeando por el mundo, seguros de que algún día verán a Gellert Grindelwald libre y listo para dar nuevamente inició a una guerra, pero esta segura que jamás volverá a suceder lo mismo.

Así que se enfoca por llevar su pie derecho lentamente para rozar contra el cabello de Percival, le encanta acariciar levemente sus canas, siente que es uno de sus atractivos principales, incluso cuando esta segura que las canas no reflejan su edad verdadera.

" ¿ Por qué no tienes una cita con Alexandra Rose ? ".

Una simple pregunta para él, le provoca una leve punzada y como no sentir sus palabras como pequeñas espinas en su corazón, cuando sabe de ante mano que Percival Graves no es un hombre de flores y corazones, ni alguien que pueda prometer una relación formal y estable, incluso Queenie se lo ha advertido tantas veces y le parece que su hermana menor es la mayor por como intenta cuidar su corazón ante Percival Graves.

" Demasiado atrevida y no muestra tener algún modal en absoluto, además estuvo en Pukwudgie y suelen ser tan quejosos por lo cual no es mi tipo, Goldstein ".

Al menos siente una espina menos en su corazón, puede jurar que estaba segura de si misma que en cualquier momento Percival se acercaría a Alexandra Rose para pedirle una cita y que esta no le rechazaría en absoluto, además tenía razones demasiado contundentes para que fuera Alexandra Rose definitivamente.

" Tiene un cuerpo demasiado cautivador, todos los hombres suelen desviar su mirada cuando ella pasa, no entiendo realmente por que no tendrías una cita con ella ".

Observa hacia aquel techo, aquel candelabro de cristal cortado, incluso como parecen iluminarse por si mismo cada pieza de cristal, pero al parecer Percival Graves sigue enfocado en estudiar y analizar su varita la cual posee de centro una pluma de Thunderbird.

" Nunca pensé que la auror Goldstein estudiará el cuerpo de sus colegas, pero en mi caso no me llama la atención las mujeres con demasiados atributos si puedo considerar correcta la palabra para referirme a ello ".

Ya tiene una pequeña idea de la mujer idealizada de Percival Graves, así que puede descartar a todas las mujeres de MACUSA que estén cerca o igual de tener un cuerpo o facciones a Alexandra Rose, así que nuevamente empieza a retomar sus pensamientos y con ello las dudas, pero es cuando piensa en Isabella Furler, quien forma parte de permisos de varita, le parece una mujer demasiado encantadora más de lo que ella es incluso puede compararla con Queenie.

" ¿ Y qué hay de Isabelle Furler ? ".

Pregunta con demasiada cautela nuevamente rozando los dedos de su pie contra el cabello de Percival, siente como pican levemente sus cabellos contra sus dedos y le parece tan divertido pero se atiene a reírse.

" Por supuesto que no Goldstein, no me agrada las mujeres que suelen trabajar bajó el mando de Abernathy se dejan intimidar tan fácilmente cuando solicitó ver un permiso, además Isabelle Furler es demasiado rosa como tu hermana ".

Le es un buen punto, así que nuevamente vuelve a su clasificación para la mujer idealizada de Percival Graves, pero cruza algo por su mente algo no tan brillante pero le parece algo increíble.

" ¿ Y por que no tienes una cita con Sam ? ".

Esta segura que esta vez podría reírse fuertemente de ella misma pero se contiene de hacerlo, ciertamente ha visto algunas miradas discretas de Sam hacia Percival, incluso como observa cuidadosamente su retaguardia y no lo puede culpar en absoluto por hacerlo, le es también otro de sus atractivos encantadores de Percival Graves.

" Definitivamente no sería mi tipo si fuera gay, prueba con algo mejor o pensaré definitivamente en pedirle una cita a Sam, estoy seguro que aceptara de inmediato, Goldstein ".

Le da la razón, así que descarta a los hombres de MACUSA por completo de su clasificación excepto por Sam si no encuentra a la mujer idealizada de Percival, nuevamente roza sus dedos contra su cabello, esta segura que podría hacer esto toda la noche si de ella dependiera.

" ¿ Qué tal Tessa Johnsson ? ".

Todos dentro de MACUSA sabe quien es Tessa Johnsson y ciertamente la ha perdonado por haber arruinado su único vestido de gala durante la fiesta de navidad cuando accidentalmente vómito sobre ella al no soportar una tercera copa de agua alegré, pero aún así le parece que es una buena mujer y poseedora de un buen cuerpo atlético y muy atractiva a pesar de su torpeza como redactora.

" Uhm... arruinó tu vestido la navidad pasada y debo de admitirlo me encantaba el escote de aquel vestido pero en definitiva no es mi tipo, sus senos resaltan demasiado además tiene el pésimo hábito de dejar gomas de mascar por donde sea, piensa en algo mejor, Goldstein ".

Si le es un pésimo hábito, un par de veces ha logrado pisar gomas de mascar con sus zapatillas incluso una vez logró embarrarse los dedos con una goma que dejo Tessa en su escritorio lo cual aborreció así que empieza nuevamente a pensar en algo, es cuando una auror llega a sus pensamientos.

" ¿ Y si le pides una cita a Mónica Keira ? ".

Es una auror demasiado responsable incluso puntual además que intuye cuán admiradora secreta es de Percival Graves, pues siempre ve como ella pone atención a cada palabra de él y no duda jamás en desobedecerle en absoluto además de cumplir tal cual los protocolos, si le parece la indicada.

" Goldstein, ¿ en verdad deseas conseguirme una cita formal o que intenté acabar conmigo mismo ? ".

Esta apuntó de responder algo ingenioso y completamente creativo cuando siente la punta de su varita rozar sobre su tobillo, así que por un momento olvida su respuesta brillante para decir algo sin pensar.

" Entonces dime como sería tu mujer ideal, Percival ".

Odia sentir el calor de sus mejillas, sabe que esta apenada por tales palabras, pero más por verse distraída ante un simple movimiento de su varita provocado por Percival, ella sabe que su hombre ideal es él, incluso el amor de su vida podría ser él pero no quiere obtener un corazón destrozado al saber que sólo esto es pasajero.

" Tengo a mi mujer ideal, es perfecta, obstinada, inteligente, valiente, honesta, amable, aventurera, altruista, hermosa aunque muchos la subestiman por su belleza y creó que ella también lo hace, pero si se viera como yo la veo vaya sabría cuán afortunado me siento por tenerla a ella, además es una persona de dar y creeme sabría que es mi mujer ideal ".

Nunca entiende como su voz profunda y gruesa logra hacerla sentir como si hubiera bebido prácticamente agua alegré la hace sentir tan profundamente bien y feliz, por un momento decide observarlo y lo encuentra atento en ella, por lo cual prefiere continuar su atención en aquel candelabro, sabe que una mujer demasiado afortunada y agraciada podría tener a Percival Graves, no necesita escucharlo venir de varias bocas para saberlo.

" Entonces que esperas ve por ella y hazle saber que es tú mujer ideal, de lo contrario pierdes sólo tiempo conmigo, director Graves ".

Al menos siente que una pequeña espina puede punzar en su corazón, tal vez le da razón a Queenie y tuvo un poco de fortuna al ser quien durará más tiempo con Percival Graves, pero ella sólo quería tener una oportunidad con él para hacerle saber que no podría ser su mujer ideal pero si el amor de su vida, pero se ve distraída al sentir como su varita se desliza más hacia arriba y nuevamente siente una pequeña duda picarle.

" ¿ Cómo es ella físicamente ? ".

Pensó que lo suyo con Percival sería algo bastante duradero, las cosas entre ellos surgieron de manera lenta y segura, compartiendo pequeñas miradas discretas incluso unas cuantas palabras claves entre ellos, pero no puede evitar pensar, ¿ quién es ella ?.

Siente como Percival ha comenzado a rozar sus dedos sobre la planta de su pie, le causa cosquillas pero si lo hace él pensaría que es una falta de respeto y no quiere tener un enojó con él no si es la última vez que estará ahí en su cama compartiendo tal privilegio antes de que él salga corriendo por aquella puerta por su mujer idealizada probablemente de toda una vida.

" Ella es grandiosa en todos los sentidos pero seré sincero ella es una diosa para mí, amo todo de ella, me encantan sus piernas largas, sus manos son más hábiles que las mías, sus ojos cafés y la forma de sus labios me hacen querer estar sólo con ella pero sobre todo me encanta cuando se sonroja ante el más mínimo comentario de un cumplido y cabe resaltar que físicamente tiene un cuerpo de infarto, Goldstein ".

No puede sentirse enfadada incluso cuando su voz le es más que embriagadora esta vez, necesita enfocarse en prestar atención al techo pero la sensación de una leve mordida en su dedo gordo le distrae por completo, para encontrarse con la mirada cálida y a veces le gustaría pensar que le ve con amor, pero aleja todo pensamiento de inmediato.

" Deberías de invitarla a salir, ya sabes obtener un poco de esa vida de la cual hablan todos, estoy seguro de que ella aceptaría más que encantada salir contigo ".

Siente como sus ojos le comienzan a picar un poco, pero no quiere que él la vea llorar en absoluto por lo cual lleva ambas manos a su pecho como si estuviera molesta ante algo, probablemente por que no se atreve hacer aquella mujer que siempre observa en el espejo segura de si misma y por momentos como este logra sentirse insegura de si misma.

" Ella no es como la mayoría que desearía tener una vida de hogar del todo, estoy seguro que si algún día tenemos un par de hijos ella trabajará hasta el último mes de gestación y además es una gran auror, ¿ dime como puedo ser merecedor de tal mujer, Goldstein ? ".

Lo observa, y puede notar que tiene la mirada baja pero que su mano izquierda sostiene su varita haciendo movimientos lentos de arriba hacia abajo, nota como si tuviera una pizca de timidez e inseguridad, nunca le agradado verlo así.

" Ella te aceptará de eso estoy segura y si no lo hace, estoy segura que puedes recurrir a un hechizo de amor, suelen ser efectivos, ¿ no es así ?, además mi hermana suele tener una excelente mano para ello, no por nada fue la mejor de su clase ".

Escucha una leve risa de su parte para después verlo sonreír entre labios, le es un lío de emociones tan sólo verlo así para ella, sabe que Percival Graves es un excelente hombre y que cualquier mujer sería afortunada por compartir su vida con él.

" No creó que su hermana me dejé usar un hechizo de amor sobre ella ó alguna poción, además lo sabría si esta bajó uno, ¿ aún sigues creyendo que aceptará tener una cita formal conmigo ? ".

Y siente aquellas palabras como si se tratará de agua fría, no le cuesta nada relacionar sus palabras ni entender sus referencias, no quiere soltar leves patadas al aire simplemente intenta contener su emoción y responder lo mejor posible ante Percival Graves.

" Deberías de preguntárselo directamente ".

Observa como se ha sentado en aquella cama, aún sosteniendo su varita, nota que tan elegante puede verse aquella pijama de satín negro con las iniciales de él, le parece un hombre demasiado peligroso pero profundamente atractivo.

" ¿ Quieres tener una cita formal conmigo, Goldstein ? ".

Sonríe para si misma y ve en él la misma sonrisa reflejada, ambos saben la respuesta, pero no duda en confirmarla acercándose a él para besarle suavemente.


	32. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es la primera vez que termina detrás de ella.

No es la primera vez que le sorprende ser la sombra por completo de Tina Goldstein, le agrada ir detrás de ella incluso aún cuando conoce de sobra los comentarios que habrán mañana sobre él no le importa en lo más mínimo pero le basta con sentir la puerta azotada justamente frente a sus narices para saber que hay algo terriblemente mal en su esposa, a veces desearía poder comprender en absoluto a las brujas, en especial a ella.

Sabe que tenía indicios sobre su estado de ánimo pues le ignoró gloriosamente todo el caminó a casa incluso la forma en la que arrojó su abrigo en la sala le hizo creer por un momento que mandaría directamente su abrigo a la chimenea por lo cual no había dudado en estar preparado para ello aún cuando no sucedió pero se siente tan desconcertado de tener una puerta cerrada frente a él.

Quiere ser educado, cortés y amable con su esposa, pero al tener una puerta cerrada no cree hacer demasiado, ha intentado buscar la llave escondida pero teme que la han usado tantas veces que debió de haberla perdido con anterioridad por lo cual cierra levemente su mano para tocar dos veces la puerta.

La respuesta abrupta es el silencio por completo, no piensa lo peor ni lo más negativo pues esta tan acostumbrado aquellos pensamientos que no le es necesario alejarlos pues conoce perfectamente a Tina Goldstein, sabe que su vida con ella no es negro por completo sino una mezcla entre gris y por momentos café.

No pierde la esperanza en absoluto y vuelve a tocar nuevamente dos veces, espera un par de segundos cuando escucha algo golpear aquella puerta.

" ¡ Largo ! ".

Cualquier mago o bruja inclusive un auror de alto rango podría temblar ante tal palabra y voz de su esposa, quien ahora le parece de lo más autoritaria, no intenta sonreír para después sugerirle que pudo tener una carrera más que sobresaliente y exitosa siendo enfermera, prefiere guardarse su opinión antes de provocar la furia total de Tina Goldstein.

" Necesitamos hablar frente a frente no a través de una puerta pero un largo me parece un buen comienzo ".

Y nuevamente vuelve escuchar como algo golpea aquella puerta con suma violencia, esta seguro que Tina esta lanzando cualquier cosa que tenga al alcancé de su mano, es algo que adora de ella lo práctica que suele ser bajó cualquier circunstancia él nunca deja de sorprenderse con ella en absoluto, esta más que encantado de averiguar algo nuevo en ella incluso todo le es nuevo a pesar de los años.

" ¡ No voy hablar contigo ! ".

Desearía reírse por tal comentario, siempre siendo tan contradictoria cuando esta en sus momentos de enojó por completo no le parece que este frente a una discusión pero aún así intenta descifrar que punto débil ha tocado de ella, repasa su rutina matinal hasta esta tarde y no ve algo malo en sus acciones frente a su esposa, aún cuando en la mañana le hizo un pequeño cumplido durante una junta en su oído la vio sonreír y él se sentía más que enamorado nuevamente pero al salir de MACUSA la vio realmente molesta y por un momento juraba que ya estaba enfurecida en lo cual creé haberse equivocado.

" Me parece que ya estas hablando conmigo, dulce cielo ".

Podría ponerse de rodillas para empezar implorar aunque no se va dejar vencer no esta vez y cree que si es necesario mostrar su lado dulce lo hará realmente frente a su esposa, por obtener una conversación civilizada si es que alguno de los dos siempre se han mostrado civilizados sabe que debe ser él por este día, pero sabe que no esta demás descartar aquello.

" ¡ Estoy tan malditamente harta de ti !, ¡ No voy hablar contigo ! ".

Mantiene la calma por su bien, intenta no ser más negativo que de costumbre incluso no sentirse un vicioso por buscar un poco de calma con un cigarrillo ante sus nervios, sabe que fumar no es una buena forma de calmarse, ha prometido olvidar aquel vicio tan horrible y no llenarse más los pulmones de humo como si fuera una industria en pleno auge, todavía tiene razones para estar en este mundo por bastante tiempo.

" No es la primera vez que piensas eso de mí pero esta bien si no quieres hablar conmigo, yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo, sino con el bebé, tengo derechos sobre el bebé, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Él jamás podría olvidar aquel día, aún cuando le era de lo más raro estar esperando aquel cambio peculiar dentro de la poción mientras ambos tenían entrelazados sus dedos entre si, recuerda haber visto lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba su esposa, le parecía algo curioso era la tercera vez que veía aquella mirada de temor o en si un miedo inexplicable en la mirada de su esposa que incluso su expresión reflejaba en si, pero él simplemente era un inmenso mar de emociones sin explicación alguna entre si y sabía cual era su deber como esposo...

“ Dará positivo y serás una increíble mamá, ¿ sabes ?, puedo jurar que como padre seré un ogro pero tú cariño serás la mejor mamá del mundo tan dulce, comprensible y protectora, eres lo ideal para el bebé, no tienes absolutamente nada de que preocuparte, todo irá terriblemente bien ”.

Le bastó con verla sonreír por un momento y darse cuenta que ella necesitaba confirmar lo que sabía de antemano, aún así Tina Goldstein nunca deja de ser una auror aún en casa la ve más que preparada para recibir un positivo de aquella prueba.

“ Tienes responsabilidad en esto nunca lo olvides, esto es tan tuyo como mío, ¿ entendido ? ”.

Tina Goldstein siempre haciéndole saber su lugar y responsabilidad en todo momento bajó cualquier circunstancia, le parece de lo más increíble saber cuanto puede fluir en su vida Tina Goldstein sino le recuerda su lugar en todo esto.

Aún así no se deja distraer por la situación ni tampoco se permite dejar llevar por sus emociones al respecto de todo esto, aún cuando su corazón siente cuán emocionado esta por confirmar sus sospechas, no quiere ser feliz antes de tiempo.

“ Eso desearía haber escuchado cuando acepté toda culpa por lo sucedido con la caverna y el encantamiento tan femenil en Sam ”.

La escucha sonreír levemente mientras siente como apoya sus manos sobre sus piernas, y observa cuidadosamente como ha decidido apoyarse sobre su hombro, podría haber esperado aquella mañana de domingo por completo de ser necesario pero la confirmación del embarazo no tardó tanto en llegar ante el cambio de color en la poción.

Pero ahora espera por obtener aquella puerta abierta, agradecería que no existiera el picaporte con seguro en lo más mínimo pues conoce tan bien a Tina Goldstein para saber que ha puesto tanto seguro como ha trabado la puerta con algo, pues teme de sus habilidades y no la culpa en lo más mínimo por lo cual se ha abstenido de tomar medidas extremas inclusive extraordinarias ante todo y una de ellas podría incluir la presencia de su cuñada Queenie Goldstein.

Mantiene su paciencia, aún es consciente que el límite no ha sido rebasado pero sobre todo también sigue siendo tolerante al pasar de los segundos, su instinto se guía por haber conseguido algo de paz entre ellos incluso alcanza a escuchar como Tina esta moviendo un par de cosas, ruega por que tenga su varita en mano de lo contrario no dudará en interpretar su papel de padre más que sobreprotector. 

Lo siguiente que le es audible es que ha retirado la pestaña del seguro, le da su momento para dejar que consiga relajarse un poco, cree que ha tenido más que tiempo suficiente y se decide por abrir aquella puerta de par en par.

Observa que esta sentada en la cama, si bien intentando tejer un par de zapatos para el bebé pero al parecer las clases de Queenie no van tan bien como el creería lo sabe por la expresión de su esposa quien parece un poco frustrada pero si bien jamás se ha rendido ante nada incluso cuando él no ha sido el mayor de sus retos no supo rendirse con él al respecto y esta agradecido por ello, apenas ha logrado sentarse en la orilla de la cama para desatar las agujetas de sus zapatos pues sabe cuanto odia Tina que se recueste usando sus zapatos, a veces le es extrañó recordar aquellos días de soledad y no puede creer como pudo resistir tanto sin ella.

" Así que mamá esta enojada conmigo, ¿ verdad ? ".

Una pregunta al aire la cual no recibirá respuesta es consciente de ello, pero le es la única forma de mantener una conversación entre dos o en si entre tres aún cuando uno esta omnipresente entre ellos, se retira el primer zapato del lado izquierdo al igual que el calcetín, si tan sólo conservará el calcetín conoce demás el ingenioso comentario que diría su esposa sino estuviera enojada con él ante su uso de calcetines en la cama...

“ Creí que eras un hombre de mediana edad no un hombre de edad avanzada al cual estoy apuntó de besar y ciertamente resultas ser mi esposo ”.

Puede jurar que sino estuviera así de enojada escucharía de ella también el futuro padre de mi hijo, aún así creé conseguir algún día de estos una oportunidad como esta la cual no va desaprovechar y comienza a desatar el nudo de su segundo zapato del lado derecho.

" No siempre logró enojar a mamá pero intenta comprenderla no es siempre perfecta pero por fortuna papá es muy perfeccionista ".

Acomoda definitivamente bien aquel par de zapatos al igual que ha doblado con total sutileza el par de calcetines para recostarse en aquella cama y observar a Tina quien parece fingir estar enfocada en su tejido y sonríe un poco al resultar cuán divertido parece ser la situación.

" Los delirios de tú padre son de lo más grandes y extraños que jamás escucharás de otra persona, además no suele ser tan perfeccionista el pobre hombre apenas puede mantenerse de pie cuando le exiges un antojo ".

Lo considera un golpe demasiado bajó incluso cuando nota una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que intenta reprimir sabe que va por buen camino, o eso quiere pensar en verdad.

" Fui el mejor estudiante de serpiente cornuda en ilvermorny, máximas condecoraciones por parte del congreso durante la gran guerra y sobre todo tengo bajo mi mandó la dirección de seguridad mágica, soy extremadamente capaz de encargarme de los antojos ".

Se siente tan tentado por tocar los pies descalzos de su esposa pero sabe que esta molesta con ella, incluso podría ser alguien indeseable para ella en estos momentos aún cuando no tiene la mínima idea del por que.

" Pero es lo suficientemente tonto para seguir siendo un hombre educado frente a todos ".

La observa intentando contener sus ganas por rozar sus manos entre los pies de ella, aquellas agujas le parecen que sirven más para ser una estaca que en lugar de tejer, creé que debería de tener un poco de cuidado.

" ¿ Te molesta que sea educado ? ".

Jamás había visto que algo le molestará de él, más que su hábito de fumar, si bien le parecía algo bobo aquellas veces cuando le encontraba fumando, siempre hacia algo que le disgustaba al principio pero término acostumbrándose a ello.

Apenas ha sido capaz de sujetar correctamente aquel cigarrillo entre sus dedos para colocarlo finalmente en sus labios, buscando encenderlo con aquella cerilla lo cual consigue sin tropiezos, apaga la cerilla agitándola en el aire.

“ Te lo cambió por mi piruleta, ¿ aceptas ? ”.

Odiaría lanzar aquel humo que esta conteniendo sus pulmones frente a Tina, quien le muestra aquella piruleta de color rojo, pero niega rotundamente mientras prefiere mirar al otro lado de la calle para retirar aquel cigarrillo y soltar todo aquel aire contenido, le parece tan gris pero relajante.

“ Bien, estoy segura que prefieres entonces una rosa, puedo llenarte de rosas si me das tú cigarrillo ”.

La insistencia incluso la terquedad en Tina Goldstein ante un asunto le parece de lo más insufrible de todo el mundo, vuelva a llevar aquel cigarrillo a sus labios para volver a su vicio tan pretencioso, mientras observa a Tina en quien reconocería aquella mirada de molestia por completo, no quiere tener sentimientos de enfado tan temprano por lo cual prefiere retirar aquel cigarrillo de sus labios para entregárselo a cambio de la piruleta.

“ Tanto el dulce como mi tabaco tarde o temprano terminarán matándome, Goldstein ”.

Podría hacer más grande la molestia entre ambos ante sus palabras, pero al sentir como ella toma su mano izquierda para entrelazar sus dedos le agrada el tacto y no tener que sostener su cigarrillo por un momento más.

“ Tal vez, pero no por hoy y prefiero el azúcar en ti que esto ”.

Le basta con ver como su cigarrillo prácticamente completo ha caído a la banqueta para ser pisoteado por Tina, no tiene duda alguna sobre la terquedad de ella.

Mantiene una cierta distancia la cual considera de lo más apropiada entre ambos, debatiéndose entre si debería de acercarse un poco más a ella aún cuando le resulten las hormonas del embarazo todo un misterio para si mismo.

" Me molesta que lo seas con todo el mundo, si tan sólo supieras como todo el mundo busca pretenderte, definitivamente no te quiero ver ".

Nota en su voz el cierto toqué de celos, lo cual le debería de resultar demasiado preocupante, sabe que no debe de perder la cordura tan rápido ante la situación ni tampoco marcharse.

" ¿ Pretenderme por ser educado ? ".

Es algo nuevo para él, siempre pensó que todo el mundo buscaba pretenderle por su cara bonita y las riquezas familiares, pero nunca por ser educado o mantener sus buenos modales.

" No te funciona el hacerte inocente de esto cuando sabes perfectamente de que habló, la forma en que todos te miran, incluso como se arreglan para ti y entre ellas comentan, ¿ crees que le agrade así o un poco más ajustado ?, ¿ al natural o con maquillaje ?, entre más añejo mejor esta el director de seguridad, hubieran visto lo amable que fue al abrirme la puerta, me saludo de mano fue tan cortés y caballeroso, estoy harta de ello y tú eres el responsable de ello ".

La forma en que le señala con el dedo índice tan acusatoriamente le hace pensar en cuán culpable puede ser para ella definitivamente, intenta sonreír para ella pero le parece que no funciona esta vez ante sus celos, los cuales parecen tener una basé demasiado solida para tales acusaciones.

" Bien, definitivamente eres la única para mí y soy tuyo, creí que estaría claro al ser el único que usará esto ".

Le muestra su mano izquierda justamente donde esta su alianza de matrimonio, le parece curioso lo gruesa que es ante la de Tina, pero le suele divertir tanto usar una alianza, sabe que hay algo sumamente especial dentro del matrimonio el cual goza tener cada día.

Pero le parece sorprendente el cambio que da al dejar aquel tejido definitivamente para recostarse por completo dándole la espalda, por momentos cree que las hormonas del embarazó serán sus asesinas.

" Estoy enamorado de ti, perdidamente enamorado de ti, eres y serás el único amor de mi vida, además sólo buscó enamorar más a mi bruja, ese es mi secreto para seguir siendo un caballero ".

Se acerca demasiado cuidadoso ante ella, para recostarse a su lado y de cierta manera abrazarle aún cuando la note molesta, su respiración le empieza aparecer un poco irregular y cae en cuenta de algo.

" ¿ Estás llorando ? ".

No le parece nada nuevo que este llorando en silencio, decide aferrarse a ella por completo teniendo cuenta que debe tener demasiado cuidado con su bebé pero no recibe respuesta alguna de su parte, suspira levemente.

" Sólo eres en la única en quien pienso y si suelo ser educado es por educación, pero te prometo que les haré saber al mundo que soy el señor Goldstein, ¿ te gusta como suena Percival Goldstein director de seguridad mágica ? ".

La escucha reír levemente, pero no se conforma con ello, se apoya en su hombro rozando su mejilla contra la suya, le es tan cálido su toqué.

" Eso pensé, era lo único que debía de cambiar en mi para ser el indicado para ti, ¿ verdad ? ".

Siente como Tina roza sus manos con las suyas, podría conformarse con aquella acción, pero busca más de ello, su aroma le parece de lo más dulce.

" Lo siento, las hormonas se ocupan de todo y yo simplemente lo siento, Percival ".

Se apega un poco más a ella, negando que sea su culpa, besa su mejilla lentamente para bajar un poco más sus manos hacia su vientre casi plano, sabe que dentro de poco alguien se hará notar por completo y él estará feliz por ello.

" Amó tus hormonas, te amo a ti ".

Nunca estaría dispuesto a confesar su sentimentalismo absoluto ante el embarazo de su esposa, pero la conoce tan bien para saber que puede intuir todo ello, se asegura de abrazarla perfectamente bien para descansar un poco y disponerse a escuchar el largo día de su esposa al igual que algún rumor de su cuñada Queenie.


	33. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una complementación de paraje

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, incluso después de tanto tiempo ella supo como todo iba terminar, pero disfrutó cada instante que pudo tener al lado de él, aún cuando el tiempo que tenía no le era suficiente sabía que no había ninguna alternativa ante ello, tuvo una buena vida es lo que piensa, recorre el pasillo principal de la casa, se encuentra con diversas fotos justamente como recuerda haberlas colgado hace tanto tiempo pero al igual ha visto como se han añadido fotos más con el paso del tiempo, admira aquellas fotos como si fueran la primera vez.

Se centra en la primer fotos de ellos, la mirada de ella es demasiado despistada pero la de Percival simplemente es fija sobre ella, las otras simplemente le parecen increíbles que estén intactas después de tanto tiempo incluso aquel boleto de lotería del duende enmarcado esta como si nada hubiera sucedido, desearía haber tenido más tiempo con él y su familia.

“ ¿ Así que vamos a ser el tipo de familia fotogénica ? ”.

Podría recordar cada conversación que pudo mantener con él, pero nunca olvidaría algunas las cuales le traen gratos recuerdos y más al verlo él clavando incontables clavos contra aquella pared para empezar a colocar los marcos de las fotografías principales que siempre quisiera ver.

“ Depende que tan bueno seas posando ante la cámara, detective ”.

Aún mantiene su foto favorita de ella en aquel pasillo, sabe que no fue el mejor ángulo de Percival pero simplemente le encantaba al ver como sostenía a su hija Maia por primera vez y a los pocos meses de aquella llegada nuevamente pudo estar en la dulce espera por segunda vez, nunca va olvidar la primera vez que sostuvo entre brazos a Reignar.

No puede evitar acariciar una foto demasiado familiar, en si le trae un grato recuerdo aquella foto, estar bailando por primera vez con el niño, justamente el día de su boda a veces temía que le confesaría todo lo había visto sobre ambos, aún cuando esto le parece tan irreal estar nuevamente en casa después de tanto tiempo, sabe que el niño no es tan feliz como acostumbraba al tenerla a su lado lo nota por las siguientes fotos, no ve la misma emoción en su mirada inclusive aún cuando sus hijos intentaron continuar sabe que él no pudo seguir.

Prefiere continuar su camino, no le gustaría averiguar demasiado sobre el ahora, continua caminando por aquel pasillo para abrir la habitación principal, no nota algo fuera de lo común la misma decoración incluso observa que sus cosas están en el mismo lugar como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado en lo más mínimo pero nota algo ahí al lado de la cama un monitor y puede observar aquel niño recostado en la cama mientras sostiene el marco de una foto.

" Supiste envejecer increíblemente, niño ".

Apenas logra decir mientras lo observa fijamente, siendo atenta a cada rasgo de él incluso intentando memorizar cada arruga de él, no duda en caminar para verle, apenas ha notado que él ha bajado aquel marco de fotografía para extenderle ambos brazos, no duda en abrazarle.

" Éstas aquí, ¿ cómo es eso posible ? ".

Su fragancia le sigue siendo la misma, nunca tuvo el valor para decirle como terminaba su tiempo pero aún este avanzaba en diferentes épocas del suyo pero siempre supo que al final Fiona le había hablado sobre lo inminente.

" Fiona tiene diez meses, supongo que ambos niños deben estar esperando a que regresé con el biberón ".

Le cuesta trabajo separarse de su abrazo para verle, pero lo ve sonreír, jamás pensó que esto sería posible, acaricia sus manos notando que aún lleva su alianza de matrimonio.

" Te he extrañado tanto, por favor quedate conmigo no quiero perderte otra vez, no más por favor ".

El tiempo ha pasado eso lo sabe perfectamente bien, pero no podía perderlo a él, lo supo antes de estar en aquella situación, le resulta algo tonto si lo piensa bien como terminarán las cosas para ella dentro de unos años en su línea, aún cuando juraba que podía perderlo pues nunca pudo cambiar el accidente de sus padres de ninguna forma por más que intentaba las cosas seguían el curso de su destino.

Aún recuerda la breve conversación que tuvo con su hija mayor días antes de aquello, lo recuerda bien incluso ella lo supo aquella tarde, la primera vez que se encontró consigo misma en el paraje.

“ Maia me dijo que papi no será el mismo después de tú perdida mami, ¿ no puedes cambiarlo ? ”.

Nunca pudo evitar sentirse atrapada por aquella mirada, sabía que su hija simplemente había heredado el mismo color de ojos que Percival, pero tampoco pudo olvidar como sostenía su mano fuertemente contra si mismo, ella lo sabía pero no tenía idea del cuando iba a suceder.

“ No puedo cambiar absolutamente nada Maia, pero es nuestro destino y debemos de aceptarlo, me costaba tanto trabajo aceptarlo como no tienes idea pero lo acepté aquí mismo y tú deberás de ayudar a papi hacer lo mismo por mí, siempre le harás saber cuanto le amé ”.

A veces juraba sentir miedo por desaparecer durante un momento al cuidado de su hija, pero siempre solía esforzarse por no hacerlo y sabe que no les dejaría por nada pero lo aceptado.

" El abuelo era demasiado estricto como maestro pero te amaba, ¿ lo sabes, mami ? ”.

Sonríe ante ello, sabe que era una pesadilla su padre siendo su maestro cuando tenía cinco años, pero nunca tuvo dudas de su amor hacia ella, sabe que los viajes en su hija han comenzado pero de alguna forma los sabe controlar, no como ella le resulta algo fuera de su alcancé.

" Me necesitan en casa, el niño no es el mejor preparando una papilla para su tercera hija ".

Le era simple esta mañana, aún puede recordar que había soltado aquel biberón incluso temió que la promesa de la papilla recaería sobre el niño y lo más probable del todo es que su hija menor odie la papilla de zanahoria lo único que es capaz de preparar el niño al tener la casa para si mismo.

" El niño podrá arreglárselas a solas, aún cuando su hija menor le terminé vomitando todo el naranja posible sobre su uniforme estará bien ".

Algo dentro de ella se estruja al escuchar como tose el niño, lo cual le provoca que lo mande a recostar de manera inmediata como si se intentará de un resfriado del cual debería de cuidarlo.

" Deberías descansar ".

Odiaría admitir para si misma lo mal que ve al niño, sabe que ya no es ningún joven ni tan siquiera un adulto de edad mediana, ha envejecido como cualquier persona y se odia por no haberlo hecho con él, ni por estar sosteniendo su mano como un buen matrimonio.

" Estaré bien, Queenie no tardará en venir y nuestros nietos deberías de verlos son idénticos a ti ".

Su voz cansada le hace querer romper en llanto, una parte de ella se alegra por saber que su hermana Queenie aún mantiene contacto con Percival, incluso la idea de los nietos le asustó desde siempre pero término idealizando aquella idea la cual le encantaría al final pero sabe que no ha disfrutado en lo más mínimo.

" ¿ Recuerdas nuestra última conversación ? ".

Le es una pregunta fuera de lo común, cada vez que terminaba de regresar de algún viaje aquella pregunta siempre le esperaba por muy tonta que fuera la última conversación siempre la mantenía memorizando para si misma incluso lo que respondería.

" Aún no la tenemos, pero hace poco discutimos por tú tonta manopla de espuma ".

Nota una leve sonrisa entre sus labios incluso como apenas le señala a la pared de frente aquella manopla de espuma, odio el color verde simplemente le recordaba a su equipo contrario pero no puede evitar sostener su mano izquierda y llevarla contra su mejilla.

" Lamentó informarte esto pero los Green Packers ganaron este súper bowl ".

Lo ve sonreír, nunca le pareció él mejor de los hombres con el sentido de humor pésimo, sabe que nunca fue bueno haciendo chistes pero si la mejor víctima cuando se molestaba al ser parte de sus bromas.

" Sólo quieres ver como me molestaré con el niño a regresar a casa, ¿ cierto ? ".

Acaricia cuidadosamente su mano, sabe que su vida fue demasiado buena en absoluto y que nunca podría arrepentirse de cada decisión ni tampoco sabría cuestionar la primera vez que apareció en aquel paraje, frente a un niño el cual estaba jugando con un par de soldaditos de plomo, ni tampoco la primera vez que observó aquellos ojos cafés demasiado intensos.

" ¿ Y si te quedas conmigo aquí ? ".

Recuerda la primera vez que le pidió quedarse con él, incluso le proponía que podía ser él mejor leñador para darle todo lo que deseará, el niño tenía doce años y lo supo en aquellos años buscaba enamorarla y vaya que lo consiguió piensa.

" Se molestara alguien si me ve contigo ".

Lo ve negar rotundamente, siempre temió que el niño encontrará nuevamente el amor en alguien después de ella pues nunca supo armarse de valor para preguntarle directamente a él sobre un suponer en el futuro.

" Aún sigo siendo tú fiel y leal esposo, fuiste mi primer y único amor, Tina ".

Recuerda que tuvo una época después del beso con el niño que no quería volver aquel paraje pero entre más deseaba no volver más regresaba a cualquier parte de los viajes que solía acostumbrar, incluso el día de su boda recuerda haber regresado sin el vestido de novia y con el cabello más largo de lo acostumbrado había estado con el niño quien le platicaba estrategias de guerra mientras compartían dulces, antes que la madre de él le hablará para la cena y ella desapareciera sin despedirse.

" Siempre seguirás hermosa, fui el hombre más afortunado por haberte encontrado, lamentó no haber sido más para ti, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, regresaste, ¿ cómo fue eso posible, Tina ? ".

Acaricia delicadamente su mano, tratando de contenerse aún cuando las lágrimas le pican al amenazar con salir, no quiere desbordarse entre lágrimas y que el niño mantenga tal recuerdo suyo, no quiere eso para él, sabe que le advirtió esto Maia, aquella tarde que llegó inesperadamente su hija, una mujer por completo...

“ ¿ Y cómo está papá, cariño ? ”.

Le fue una simple pregunta para ver una mirada seria en la expresión de su hija e incluso algo que denotaba la mayor de las tristezas aún cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

" Le diagnosticaron alzheimer hace un año, debimos de saberlo, nos esta olvidando poco a poco mamá, pero sigue caminando al paraje todos los días con su diario en mano, a veces suele confundirnos como otros viajeros, Fiona te vio con papá hace una semana cuando me estaban esperando, se lo contó a papá y si tan sólo hubieras visto su mirada era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo más mínimo, te extraña tanto como nosotros mamá ”.

Nunca sería capaz de soltar su mano, recuerda que aquel día no pudo evitar el contemplar como dormía Percival en absoluto y cuestionar se si existiría el momento exacto en el que podría olvidarla por completo.

" Estoy aquí, sigues siendo encantador como la primera vez, ¿ lo sabes, esposo ? ".

Le basta con verlo a los ojos para ver en él aquella emoción, la cual veía cada día sin importar que tan mal fuera el día ambos se tenían y contaban con el uno al otro.

" Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo sólo esta noche y contarme sobre el niño ".

Aún contempla como el lado izquierdo de aquella cama sigue completamente tendido incluso las dos almohadas siguen ahí todo lo contrario al lado de Percival quien siempre acostumbró a una almohada, le parece que alguien también estuvo esperando por este momento, no suelta en lo más mínimo su mano para recostarse en su lado, se acerca lo más posible a él para abrazarlo, es algo que no quiere olvidar de eso esta segura.

" Cuando despierte podrás contarle a toda nuestra familia como nos conocimos la primera vez en el paraje, ¿ verdad, cariño ? ".

Asiente en silencio, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo su respiración tan calmada como si nada sucediera, le es difícil aferrarse a este momento.

" Fuiste un padre maravilloso y un excelente esposo, tuviste todo lo que deseaste y llevaste la mejor vida cariño, ellos lo saben ".

Sabe que nunca le quiso decir al niño como acabaría todo ello ciertamente ni nada sobre su futuro, sino le permitió que todo fluyera como si sólo existiera el presente y no lo que ella sabía pues a veces el niño le era impredecible y le demostraba tanto que temía a veces no haber visto lo que había vívido durante sus viajes.

" Hubiera deseado tenerte más tiempo, hubiera deseado haberme quedado en casa contigo aquella mañana y nunca haber atendido la llamada de emergencia, no fui el mejor padre que hubieras deseado ver en mí, te extrañé con todo mi corazón ".

Se aferra a él, esta segura de no quererlo soltar esta vez, esta segura de tantas cosas en estos momentos, sabe que el niño del paraje siempre estará esperándole incluso cuando este en el último suspiró de su vida lo hará.

" Para nuestros hijos fuiste el mejor padre y ellos te entendieron, me perdiste pero estoy aquí ".

Le es un suspiró sus palabras incluso cuando nota que nunca cambio nada en la habitación y que podría sentirse en el presente, pero aún así se concentra en la respiración de él.

" ¿ Estarás aquí cuando despierte ? ".

Ha notado que ha cerrado sus ojos, sabe que su respiración se esta volviendo un poco más lenta de lo normal, pero intenta ser fuerte por ambos, es lo mínimo que puede hacer ante la espera, piensa.

" Siempre estaré ahí, sólo deberás de esperarme un poco pero debes descansar, esta bien querer hacerlo ".

Siente como Percival se aferra a su mano le es inevitable no pensar en todo lo que han vivido, le sería tan difícil no haberlo encontrado en su vida, sabe que Percival hizo más fácil todo para ella incluso le enseñó amar cada instante del momento.

" Te veré al despertar Tina, te amo ".

Sabe que esta no es la despedida, e intenta aferrarse a ello incluso cuando su temor se hace más grande al saber lo que esta por enfrentar, pero sabe que no esta sólo, que esta ahí para él como siempre.

" Descansa, te amo niño ".

No duda en besar sus labios contra los suyos por un instante, mientras siente como la respiración de él se ha detenido por completo dejando de aferrarse a su mano por completo, entiende que al final nunca lo dejó y se permite llorar por primera vez antes de sentir el leve hormigueo del comienzo para viajar.

Ahora mismo observa como Percival persigue rápidamente a Maia mientras agarra fuertemente la mano de Reignar quien se ríe de Percival pues son lo bastante veloces para engañar a su esposo incluso cuando él intenta en concentrarse para atraparlos, sabe que aún faltan tres años para dejarle continuar sólo este viaje al niño, pero se ve distraída al observar como una mujer joven le ofrece un helado, sonríe mientras agradece para tomar aquel helado de vainilla, sabe quien es.

A veces las visitas de sus hijos le aturden tanto pero sin lugar a dudas son sus favoritas, ve a Maia quien le sonríe mientras ve a Percival, sabe que estos son los últimos años donde sus hijos verán sonriendo a Percival incluso feliz.

" Papá falleció hace tres días mamá y no estuvimos con él cuando nos dio estos momentos, lo sentimos tanto mamá ".

Nota la tristeza en sus ojos, conoce perfectamente aquella mirada la culpabilidad la ha visto tantas veces en su esposo cuando se juzga así mismo por no haber actuado antes de tiempo ante los casos, pero le ha enseñado tanto, que le parece el momento indicado de enseñarlo a sus hijos, toma la mano izquierda de su hija apretándola levemente para así darle fuerzas.

" No estuvo sólo, cariño deja de torturarte por ello ".

Siente como su hija le corresponde aquel apretón, sabe que la ha comprendido, aún cuando no se atrevido hablar de ello con nadie, ahora es capaz de entender el principio y el final de la historia del niño.

" Podrías contarme la historia mamá, últimamente papá no dejaba de hablar sobre que debíamos de escucharla de ti ".

Observa como Percival ha logrado alcanzar entre brazos a Reignar quien intenta zafarse de él pero al parecer es imposible pues su esposo no se deja vencer tan fácilmente incluso en estos juegos, los cuales recuerda que eran demasiado comunes al jugar con el niño.

" La historia comienza con un niño en el paraje el cual se encontraba sorprendido al escuchar la voz de una mujer por primera vez venir desde los arbustos, pero recuerda ver como el niño se aferraba al soldadito de plomo el cual era un cabo pero él lo representaba como su capitán pues creía que lo defendería de aquella presencia ".

Continúa relatando la historia desde su perspectiva mientras las risas de sus hijos le alcanzan y le hacen aferrarse para apreciar cada momento que tiene ante ellos incluso ante su hija que ha viajado a este momento para escuchar la historia desde su perspectiva aún cuando la conoce, pues sabe que Maia la sabrá esta noche y el resto de sus días pues será su historia favorita para dormir.

Pero sobre todo que el niño, no tuvo que vivir con la idea de que no volvería a verla, ahora se siente tan tranquila consigo mismo para saber que puede continuar sus viajes sin sentir en lo más mínimo miedo ante el final.


	34. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un café confuso se convierte en una agonía.

Las mañanas le son el peor caos del mundo más cuando intenta conseguir un café en San Raymundo claramente en plena hora pico, juró que era una buena hora para encontrar un café pero le parece que esta en lo más incorrecto y lamenta no poder usar magia en un lugar público y rodeado por completo de no-majs, así que ha tenido la paciencia requerida para estar en la espera, apenas ha logrado pedir una orden simple café negro sin azúcar.

Observa atentamente como Ofelio, esta apuntó de darle su orden de café cuando nota como una mujer se pone frente a él, apenas es capaz de observar un abrigo y gorro mientras la mano extendida de aquella mujer es quien toma su café y se empieza a esfumar de aquel gentío.

" Hey tú ".

Intenta llamar su atención incluso extiende su mano para tocar su hombro pero un hombre se interpone entre ellos, no acepta el perder ahora mismo su café ya pagado.

Se sobrepone ante todo este gentío pero le parece ya imposible al sentir como toda esta gente lo ha empezado a empujar incluso apretarlo contra otros, nuevamente intenta estirar su brazo para intentar tocar su hombro pero no lo consigue en absoluto.

" Hey mi café ".

Le parece que todo va de forma lenta pues nota como aquella mujer sale por la puerta principal alcanzando a persuadir el tintineo de aquella campana, al parecer ha perdido por completo su orden, se detiene entre su búsqueda de conseguir el café para dar una mirada rápida hacia atrás y darse cuenta que es imposible nuevamente formarse o intentar conseguir un turno para otra orden.

Lleva ambas manos a su cabello totalmente frustrado ante la pérdida inminente por su café a causa de una mujer, espera encontrarla pronto pero un abrigo gris es su mejor pista para motivarse e ir en la búsqueda aún cuando todo esta perdido pues las calles de New York son tan largas y confusas incluso cuando la vida de ciudad es tan escandalosa y movida sin detenerse en lo más mínimo.

[ ... ]

Le abruma sólo pensar que tiene tantas solicitudes para los nuevos egresados al departamento de aurores, ha intentado dedicar el máximo tiempo a ello, pero ha preferido tomarse un pequeño descansó nuevamente ha decidido entrar a San Raymundo, pues al parecer esta vez no hay tanta clientela frecuente pero prefiere tener un momento para si, se dirige al baño sin servicio tocando dos veces la puerta.

Escucha como retiran el pestillo y le permiten entrar, saluda amablemente a Fumazoni quien le recibe, le da una leve señal para que decida escoger entre sentarse en la barra principal o preferir una mesa apartada de los pocos magos y brujas presentes, opta por tomar un lugar dentro de la barra.

Observa a Ofelio quien se acerca a él, simplemente no sabe como aquel hombre puede vivir con un bigote lo sumamente gracioso para él, aún así mantiene un respeto y conserva su actitud sería.

" Lo mismo de siempre, ¿ o algo diferente ? ". 

Niega rotundamente, no goza de probar bebidas extravagantes mezcladas con su café habitual, ve a Ofelio marcharse para su pedido.

Mira el ambiente, le parece tan aburriendo y de lo más habitual pero algo llama su atención de forma inmediata lo cual le pone en alerta de manera increíble, pues se percata de un abrigo gris colgando en una silla, la textura le parece tan conocida y similar al de aquella mujer.

El tiempo le parece justo cuando tiene aquella taza de café frente a él, nota el leve vapor que emana de la taza y le cruza una brillante idea para intentar averiguar si esta en lo correcto.

Hace una leve señal para llamar la atención de Ofelio, quien no duda en atenderle nuevamente.

" Podrías enviarle mi misma orden a la mesa de aquel abrigo gris, por favor Ofelio ".

Nota una pequeña sonrisa entre labios y el niega rotundamente todos aquellos pensamientos que tiene sobre esta acción.

" Necesitó recuperar mi café robado de hace dos días, no es un coqueteo ".

Intenta aclarar pero sólo ve como aquella sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de Ofelio quien se retira para emprender su orden, nota el azúcar frente a él y se pregunta, ¿ si sería bueno un poco de azúcar en aquél café ?.

Observa de reojo aquella mesa un par de minutos para ver como Alí, un elfo lleva una taza de café aquella mesa la cual esta ocupada por una mujer quien le esta dando la espalda por completo, ve como aquel elfo ha puesto la taza sobre su mesa y al parecer esta por iniciar una explicación por lo cual prefiere volver a su café, dando un pequeño sorbo, puede sentir el fino grano del café entre sus labios y el sabor amargo al cual se acostumbrado pensando si también la mujer esta acostumbrado al mismo sabor del café todos los días.

[ ... ]

No le es de esperar tanto pues esta vez ha llegado demasiado puntual al café en pleno sábado, aún en fin de semana debe de avanzar ante el trabajo y más ante los filtros para los nuevos egresados los cuales no le son de su agrado la mayoría, nuevamente se ha sentado en la barra para ordenar lo habitual de esta mañana, desea poder fumar un cigarrillo pero ante el letrero claro del no fumar se abstiene por completo optando por concentrarse en la cafeína.

Pero su rutina se ve distraída al ver como Ofelio le hace una leve señal con la cabeza, animándolo a ver hacía atrás, lo cual hace discretamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquella mesa notando una rubia de cabello corto al otro lado, pero la misma de hace unos días atrás le da la espalda por lo correcto pero ahí esta aquel abrigó del cual no puede olvidarse ni del café arrebatado.

" ¿ Lo mismo señor ? ".

Sonríe tímidamente ante la pregunta de Ofelio, pero asiente un café no le vendría mal aquella mujer además nunca ha rechazado cinco de los cuatro cafés que le ha invitado pues el primero nunca lo invitó por decisión propia.

" No es de mi incumbencia señor, pero ¿ por qué hacer esto ? ".

Odia ser cuestionado por sus acciones, aún cuando Seraphina lo hace se acata ante sus opiniones y ordenes pues es la presidenta del congreso además que su lealtad esta con ella, pero no quiere encontrarse de mal humor tan temprano para ser el troll dentro de MACUSA.

" Ella me debe un café, hace una semana me arrebató mi café y presiento que es ella ".

Vuelve a fijarse discretamente en aquella mesa y ve como aquella mujer rubia sonríe al parecer ante algo gracioso, pero vuelve a centrarse en esto, Ofelio no parece tan convencido de su respuesta pero él no conoce absolutamente nada de aquella mujer más que su abrigo gris y un gorro el cual no ha visto en estos días en lo más mínimo.

De cualquier forma toma aquella taza entre manos soplando levemente, no le encanta tomar el café demasiado caliente pero tan poco frío.

[ ... ]

Esta frente a una joven la cual le parece de lo más tímida pues su abrigo rosa le parece implacable aunque nota una pequeña mancha de café en su abrigó la cual parece estar completamente cubierta por aquel abrigó, aún así nota un ligero un maquillaje pero nada de labial en lo más mínimo aún cuando mantiene la mirada baja, sabe reconocer que hay valentía en aquella joven.

Analiza nuevamente la solicitud de egresado para ser auror claramente resalta primero su nombre...

» Porpentina Esther Goldstein «.

Quien es descendencia directa de sangre mestiza, su cumpleaños 19 de Agosto y claramente nota que ella quiere realmente esto, le convence más que las otras entrevistas que ha tenido con diversos egresados aún cuando proviene de la casa Thunderbird los cuales nunca fueron de su agrado, le parece que ha encontrado alguien que puede sobrellevar pero no a tal grado que terminé por completo encantando.

" ¿ Eres consciente que ser auror requiere de un verdadero compromiso de responsabilidad y lealtad por completo ? ".

Entrelaza sus dedos e intenta analizar un poco más a su nueva egresada, pues de ella depende si sella o no su solicitud la cual puede mandar a traspapelar incluso volver esta solicitud una rata de papel para ponerla en una pequeña pelea contra alguna rata.

" Sí, señor Graves al igual que soy consciente que ser auror es completamente centrarse en esto, mantenerse centrada en proteger tanto a nuestro mundo como los peligros de este para todos pero mi principal objetivo es ayudar a los demás convirtiéndome en auror y creó que eso hace la diferencia ".

Le parece cada palabra diferente a todo lo que ha escuchado de las demás entrevistas, esta simplemente sorprendido pero no quiere dejarse engañar tan fácil pero sus palabras reflejan sinceridad por completo.

" ¿ Arriesgarías tu vida por los demás ? ".

La ve asentir tan pronto como aquella pregunta ha salido de sus labios algunos otros han tardado en responderle y otros tantos no tan rápido no como ella, quien al parecer no ha dudado por completo en darle una respuesta.

" ¿ Tienes familia ? ".

Algunos egresados suelen ser recién casados los cuales intentan buscar un empleo seguro ante el inició del emprender una familia pero no ve en ella el más mínimo indicio de ello.

" Sí, una hermana menor a mí su nombre es Queenie ".

No le parece nada novedoso en absoluto, pero es cuando esta seguro de estar presionando aquella almohadilla antes de tiempo con el sello oficial.

" Estoy seguro que será una excelente auror y sabrá servir al congreso ".

Tampoco lo excluye de las mejores palabras pero teme no poder hacer algo mejor, así que sólo se centra en ello en presionar correctamente el sello lo cual se le da realmente bien para después estrechar su mano con la de ella, lo cual le parece curioso pues siente un leve escalofrío agradable.

[ ... ]

San Raymundo nuevamente esta vacío sin un alma que llenar las mesas principales como es de costumbre en pleno sábado de béisbol todos prefieren estar en un estadio pero él prefiere esto, ha traído consigo el trabajo a una cafetería, se ha sentado nuevamente en la barra para ordenar lo cotidiano de su día, aún cuando sea tan tarde para tomar un café y algunos aseguren cuán malo puede ser pues todos creen que tomar café tan tarde arrebata el sueño por completo.

Observa a Ofelio quien le ha puesto la taza habitual de café, pero ve que le hace nuevamente una seña con la cabeza, no le cuesta tanto mirar atrás para ver como una mujer en un abrigo rosa y rubia entra mientras aquella mujer de abrigo gris le da la espalda por completo pero aquel gorro la distingue de todos además de asegurar que son las primeras dos almas en estar aquí después de él.

" ¿ Lo mismo de siempre señor ? ".

Asiente para volverse a concentrarse en el trabajo que tiene frente, empieza por abrir aquella carpeta para emprender el analisis que debe de hacer ante cada caso y clasificar la importancia debida, pero el primer caso que debe clasificar es el de Tina Goldstein, le parece una joven demasiado sobresaliente incluso logra destacar más que cualquier otro auror bajó su mandó aún cuando es bastante tímida y reservada para si misma.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado pues el vapor del café se ha diluido por completo y ahora teme conseguir un café frío como si mismo, pero algo le ha distraído tener un plato con galletas justamente ahora, no recuerda bajó ningún momento ordenar tal galletas pero al parecer Ofelio ha entendido su expresión de confusión.

" Son cortesía de la mesa del café habitual, si pregunta mi opinión personal creó que es un saludó ".

Intenta no mirar hacía atrás pero no puede evitar hacerlo discretamente notando que no hay nadie en aquella mesa más que dos tazas de café, teme haberse centrado tanto en su trabajó que nunca escuchó aquel tintineo en lo más mínimo.

" Mañana vendrá probablemente señor ".

No quiere recibir ánimos algunos pues sabe que no esta hecho para esto, opta por hundirse nuevamente en el trabajó como si no hubiera mañana, pues no quiere pensar en absoluto en algo más que no sea algo referido con el congreso.

[ ... ]

Para ser invierno teme que sus huesos nunca se congelen al parecer va lo suficiente primaveral para esta mañana pues unas cuantas miradas se lo hacen saber y se siente tan retraído como si estuviera caminando entre los pasillos de ilvermorny, donde todos lo tachaban como una criatura extraña incluso él creé que tienen razón pero no esta dispuesto a dar razón alguna en este día.

Opta por entrar nuevamente a San Raymundo aún en pleno comienzo de la temporada navideña no tiene algo distinto que hacer ante cualquier día, no le preocupa buscar regalos en lo más mínimo y en cuanto poner un árbol de navidad tiene el gran detalle que no lo ha quitado desde el año anterior y que una simple sacudida lo tendrá reluciendo nuevamente como si fuera el día de hoy que ha decidido ponerlo.

Esta sentando esperando aquella taza de café pues al parecer tanta gente anda buscando calor al tener una bebida entre sus manos incluso más de cacao que de café, pero es paciente nuevamente y sabe demostrarlo perfectamente bien.

" ¿ Lo mismo para ambos ? ".

Asiente pero se detiene ante el analizar justamente aquella pregunta pues le parece algo raro el plural usado y no el singular para él, pero observa hacia atrás por un pequeño momento para darse cuenta que aquel abrigo esta colgando en una silla y aquella mujer esta usando una camisa blanca dándole la espalda por completo.

Aún con ello nuevamente se centra en mirar al frente, para pensar sobre las cortas vacaciones que Phina impondrá a la mayoría y claramente sin excepciones.

" Un poco de galletas cortesía de la misma mesa la cual agradece el café cotidiano ".

Ve aquel plato de galletas ofrecida por Ofelio, pero nota una servilleta debajo de este plato, es cuidadoso al tirar de esta para notar algo escrito en ella.

» Hola, gracias por el café esperó que las galletas sean de tú gusto. «

Una cara sonriente al final de esto, siente un poco de calor evadirle sus mejillas y se centra en la letra cursiva de aquella nota la cual no deja de tocar.

Intenta removerse en su asiento buscando algo entre sus bolsillos jura que ha guardado una pluma dentro de sus bolsillos pero no encuentra nada en absoluto.

" Ofelio puedes prestarme algo de tinta y una pluma ".

Nota una sonrisa en Ofelio mientras le ordena a un elfo doméstico que le consiga algo de tinta y una pluma mientras intenta buscar las palabras correctas las cuales desea expresar en una servilleta, unas pequeñas manos se extienden para poner tanto la tinta como la pluma, así que emprende su escritura.

» El gusto es mío extraña. «

Y como si le quemará se lo ha otorgado a Dony un elfo doméstico el cual se encarga de llevar aquel trozo de servilleta a la mesa, mientras se asegura de tomar las últimas galletas para esfumarse por completo de San Raymundo.

[ ... ]

No le parece ningún privilegió ser vengativo ni tampoco buscar el arrebato por completo del control, pero no se permite en lo más mínimo en proteger alguien aún cuando creé ya tener una protegida pero se debate entre si es protección ó algo más.

Intenta aclarar sus dudas con un buen café pero todo lo que consigue al observar aquella taza es recordar la mirada de Tina Goldstein de cualquier forma se lo permitiría sino fuera su subordinada, pero tampoco quiere arruinar la inocencia de ella, aún cuando la observa caminar entre los pasillos usando un abrigó gris el cual le trae recuerdos de esta cafetería y su mujer misteriosa, sabe cuán mal esta.

" ¿ Lo mismo para ambos o buscan algo diferente esta vez ? ".

Sonríe para si mismo, le parece que atraído nuevamente a su mujer misteriosa con el pensamiento pero asiente ante lo habitual entre los dos, seguro de si mismo por tener lo adecuado para su escritura.

Ofelio no ha tardado en lo más mínimo con el café ni las galletas, mira hacia atrás rápidamente notando que esta tarde usa su abrigo gris, no la culpa en lo más mínimo ante el frío que hace en esta época, aún así nota una servilleta debajo de aquellas galletas y no duda ni por segundo en tomarla.

» Tú elección en el café es mi favorita, ¿ las galletas son de tú agrado ? :) «

Intenta reprimir más aquella sonrisa, y por un momento se permite olvidar cada pensamiento suyo incluso por muy distorsionado que sea para centrarse en responder aquel mensaje en una simple servilleta.

Logra responder lo más rápido que sus dedos y creatividad le han permitido al igual que ha buscado la coherencia correcta entre sus palabras pues odiaría meter su varita hasta el fondo sin antes haber tanteado la zona desconocida.

Siente un pequeño toqué en su espalda y mira hacía atrás como le entrega Dony una servilleta nuevamente, la acepta mientras agradece por ello.

» Me alegró que sean de tú agrado, por cierto me agrada tú nombre y lamentó lo de esta mañana. «

No recuerda esta mañana haber pasado por San Raymundo ni tampoco presentarse ante ella y duda mucho que alguien de aquí sepa su nombre a pesar de las incesantes notas en los periódicos pero sobre todo vuelve a mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mesa vacía por completo pero una taza justamente ahí.

[ ... ]

Ha tenido pequeños encuentros dispersos pero nada frecuentes con su mujer extraña, aún cuando ha tenido pequeñas pistas al parecer ella es demasiado observadora ante él y le resulta tan familiar pero increíblemente audaz para conocerlo sin haber hablado de frente ni tener contacto real entre ambos, pero esta vez se ha dispuesto aclarar absolutamente todo en plena víspera de navidad, pues a Ofelio se le ha escapado el pequeño detalle que su mujer misteriosa pasará esta tarde por una charola de galletas sumamente navideñas.

Así que esta jugando con una taza de café entre sus manos teniendo la esperanza a que cada tintineo que escuché provenir de aquella puerta sea su mujer misteriosa de abrigo gris de lo contrario no podrá mantener jamás la esperanza en nadie ajeno a él.

Sin embargó al observar aquella taza de café recuerda a su auror Tina Goldstein quien le impregna al estar cerca de ella el aroma de este café en particular y por supuesto el olor a canela de las galletas que acostumbra degustar por cortesía de su extraña.

Otro tintineo le distrae por completo de sus pensamientos para observar como una mujer de abrigo gris efectivamente cruza aquella puerta y principalmente el muérdago sin embargo aquel gorro podría distinguirlo perfectamente para señalar que fue ella quien gozó de arrebatarle su café, pero no puede evitar hacer una perfecta ‘ o ’ entre labios al ver quien es su mujer misteriosa.

" Tina Goldstein ".

Apenas logra murmurar para si mismo mientras observa como su joven auror se acerca a caja, al parecer hará el pagó de aquellas galletas pero por supuesto se ha descuidado al no tener el dinero entre manos y como consecuencia nota como un par de no-majs se han metido en su lugar para pedir sus ordenes, ve la oportunidad perfecta entre manos que tanto ha esperado.

Le hace una leve señal a Ofelio sobre las galletas, mientras observa como su auror esta pagando tan rápido como se lo permite, él ya tiene aquellas galletas entre manos en una bolsa de papel, puede sentir como el olor de la canela invaden sus fosas nasales, sonríe triunfadoramente no sin antes acercarse a su auror para decirle algo al oído.

" Agradable conversación Goldstein pero debo de agradecerte por las galletas aún cuando tú no me agradeciste el café de hace dos meses, feliz navidad ".

El desconcierto total de su auror le provoca una leve risa pero no se distrae de su propósito exacto de esta navidad mientras abre aquella bolsa para probar una galleta la cual le resulta ser un duende o en si un elfo disfrazado con la temática de ser un duende, teme ser despiadado ante una galleta pero sin duda alguna son de sus favoritas y puede sentirse mano a mano con Tina Goldstein, esta seguro que el próximo lunes tendrá más galletas gratis y una conversación frente a frente aún cuando esta se basé en reclamos estará gustoso de aceptar.


	35. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños rumores

Todos quieren conocer la historia real, todos anhelan saber una misma verdad, algunos buscan pero nunca encuentran absolutamente nada, alguna vez temió por ello, averiguar una verdad la cual no le agradaría en lo más mínimo pero en si una historia, la verdadera historia detrás de una leyenda viviente más que formada dentro de New York, incluso para el mundo mágico le es más que un misterio al igual que pueden definir que todo en él siempre ha sido uno de los mejores misterios que nadie se atrevido a resolver o intentar comprenderlo.

No lo medita tanto cuando alcanza escuchar una historia sobre él la cual resultará al final como una leyenda, algo que le permitirá pensar por toda una noche pero igual desmentir ciertas leyendas o rumores, de las cuales le resultan varias destacables.

Uno de sus favoritos es un viejo rumor el cual sigue corriendo adentro de los pasillos del edificio Woolworth, donde varios aseguran que Percival Graves siempre viste de negro pues espera asistir a todos los funerales que habrá durante el día por todo New York sin importar de quien sea algunos aseguran que estará ahí para dar su más sentido pésame.

Pero ahí esta observándolo fijamente, notando que lleva bastante negro vistiendo como le es de costumbre, aún cuando esta mañana esta ausenté de usar su saco y abrigo más la pieza del chaleco habitual permanece como si nada.

" ¿ Así que tendrás un funeral esta tarde ? ".

Analiza los últimos informes de su equipo, tiene un objetivo demasiado fijo y es detener a todos los contrabandistas ilegales que suelen entrar a New York y entre tantas veces con ello llegan animales, pero se permite observar por un momento de reojo al director Graves, quien tiene una sonrisa de lado.

" No, corrección tendré una cita esta tarde Tina, ¿ demasiado formal para una cita ? ".

Intenta no sonreír mientras niega al mismo tiempo y disimula concentrarse en los papeles que tiene frente a ella, le parece bastante formal tratándose de una cita, es cuando también recuerda por que esta justamente aquí.

" Esperó que cuando vea el ramo de flores no piense que me he desviado de un funeral ".

Simplemente observa y ve como se ha enfocado nuevamente en su trabajo, haría lo mismo pero se esta esforzando por seguir ocultando todo lo que ha desmentido sobre Percival Graves pero intenta pensar en otros rumores y ciertas leyendas que debe desmentir sobre él.

[ ... ]

Tiene como segundo rumor a desmentir algo más que curioso pues demasiados debaten al respecto de la casa en la cual fue elegido Percival Graves, pero sabe que si alguien quisiera llegar a la verdad, sólo deberían de ver los premios de la casa serpiente cornuda para encontrar en uno de ellos el nombre de Percival Graves.

Pero otro más es acerca sobre su bufanda color azul marino, el por que siempre la trae consigo sin importar la estación del año, tiene una buena razón para ello en si la verdad, aún cuando demasiados suponen que se trata de algo en si un objeto maldito, pero sabe que aquella suposición es una locura.

Lo observa aún por completo dormido en el sofá familiar, al parecer alguien término agotado de bailar toda una noche, en si la noche anterior, fue una suerte haber reservado en el lugar de siempre y que esta vez tuvieran jazz, pero sigue contemplando cuán dormido esta Percival en su sofá apenas es del tamaño correcto para él aún cuando sus piernas sobresalen, pero lo ve lucir su saco negro pues él le prestó su abrigo ante el crudo frío de la madrugada, sabe que es demasiado sobre protector con las personas que ama y es cuando visualiza aquella bufanda en su cuello, se atiene de hacer algo al respecto pero su impulso es más de lo que imaginó.

Sujeta el lado izquierdo de aquella bufanda lo ve perfectamente dormido, además le ha sido algo bueno tener bajo su tutela la varita de él, pero odiaría la magia sin varita que podría aplicar él sobre ella, aún así se arriesga a deslizar la bufanda de su cuello de una forma lenta mientras ve que no hay ningún cambio en lo más mínimo en él.

“ Me gusta tú bufanda, ¿ dónde podría conseguir una así ? ”.

Fue una pregunta aleatoria, mientras jugaba con las barbas de aquella bufanda, le parecía de lo más entretenido del mundo hacer esto y apreciar como se esforzaba por darle fuego a la chimenea por si mismo.

“ Necesitaría volver al pasado y decirle a mi mamá algo como mi futura esposa esta intentando quitarme mi bufanda, no creó que se sienta tan complacida de escuchar algo así ”.

Nota que va a mitad del camino deslizando aquella bufanda al igual que esta segura que esta bufanda fue un obsequio de Ellie Graves, aún esta profundamente dormido y puede notarlo por completo de lo más serenó.

“ Nunca he dicho que aceptaría casarme con usted señor Graves, deberías de tener más cuidado con tus palabras ”.

Aún así ella conservó aquella tarde la bufanda, como ahora esta segura de conseguirla nuevamente mientras termina por deslizarla de su cuello por completo, sonríe al tenerla entre manos y alcanza a percibir la fragancia por completo de Percival, no duda en ponérsela alrededor de su cuello, recordando precisamente por que estaba ahí tan temprano cuando tenía un objetivo principal según en las palabras de Queenie...

“ Consigue despertar a tú novio para desayunar, bien debería decir despierta a Percy ”.

Si bien le fue algo esperanzador que su hermana no hiciera ruido alguno en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno y agradece por ello, no quería ver a Percival de mal humor, sigue contemplándolo completamente dormido pero no duda en inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los suyos, en si besarlo, le parece un beso tierno y en lo más práctico correspondido al sentir como los labios de él se mueven con los suyos.

Separa sus labios lentamente de los suyos, mientras abre lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos al igual que siente como acaricia su mejilla izquierda.

" Buenos días señor Goldstein ".

Lo ve sonreír y esta preparada para escuchar una respuesta ingeniosa por su parte, aún cuando se ve tan distraída por su toqué.

" Aún no me ha propuesto matrimonio señorita Goldstein y sin propuesta no hay un quiero casarme contigo ".

Esta segura que podría acostumbrarse a esto todos los días de su vida, pero aún todo en él a veces le resulta por completo un misterio que resuelve de forma lenta pero segura.

" Podrían dejar tanta miel para más tarde y sin mi presencia, el desayuno se enfría y tengo una cita a medio día ".

Queenie ahora le es una gran distracción mientras siente como el toque de Percival le abandonaba por completo centrándose en que deben desayunar y dejar tanta miel antes de conseguir delatarse ante la señora Esposito.

" Por cierto me agrada tú bufanda, Goldstein ".

Un cumplido por su parte le hace sentir feliz al igual que le parece un buen comienzo para empezar con el largo día del cual esta segura en tener.

[ ... ]

Conoce una leyenda la cual asegura que durante todo el tiempo que ha estado Percival Graves dentro de MACUSA jamás lo han visto sonreír mucho tampoco reír y algunos aseguran que si esto sucediera sería algo épico de presenciar pero algunos otros están seguros de que jamás sucederá y de hacerlo sólo piensan que llamará a la desgracia por completo.

Pero ahí se encuentra observándolo por completo, viendo como luce uno de sus mejores trajes de gala mientras conversa con un ministro británico, notando que todo el mundo esta en lo suyo excepto ella, quien no ha dejado de verlo.

Aún así se ve distraída al notar como Rosalyn, la encargada de archivar cualquier informe se ve tan segura de si misma por ir definitivamente tras el director de seguridad mágica Percival Graves y sabe que debe de intervenir para salvarlo de un baile no deseable.

Así que no duda en caminar algo rápido, pero cuando esta segura de llegar ve como Rosalyn esta sosteniendo el brazo de Percival, al parecer el baile es más que un hecho pero nota que lleva algo en particular luciendo de adorno en su peinado, margaritas.

Si algo que ha más que confirmado es que las margaritas no son el tipo de flor ideal para Percival Graves, aún contra todo pronóstico se acerca a él, lo nota un poco rojo incluso puede ver que sus ojos han comenzado a ponerse llorosos, sabe que no es un buen síntoma.

" Si me disculpan necesito tomar aire ".

Pero ve como Rosalyn se niega a dejarlo ir, no quiere tomar alguna medida extrema pero teme que debe hacerlo por lo cual no duda en tener su varita en mano para hacer un leve movimiento invocando un leve encantamiento wingardium leviosa directamente en el vestido de Rosalyn.

Le parece gracioso como la tela ha comenzado a flotar al igual que nota como ha soltado a Percival para intentar frenar la levitación de su vestido pero se ve distraída por algo mucho más grande que ello y es por las risas de Percival, adora su forma de reír le parece de lo más encantador que podría escuchar en toda su vida a pesar de sus leves estornudos que lo interrumpen debido a su alergia.

" Director Graves, necesitó hablar con usted respecto a la misión encomendada por madame Picquery ".

Sabe que ha sido de lo más tímida esta vez pero ve asentir a Percival quien no deja de reír pero tampoco de estornudar a causa de las margaritas, intuye que será un desastre al llegar a casa pero no dudará en consentirlo ante su alergia.

[ ... ]

Otro de los más grandes rumores que siempre siguen alrededor de Percival Graves es lo buen mentiroso que suele ser pero sabe que eso es falso, nunca suele ser un buen mentiroso, ni podría ser un buen aprendiz de las mentiras.

Ha notado un plato y tenedor en el fregadero perfectamente colocados pero no se deja engañar conoce aquel plato de porcelana de botón fue donde dejó la última rebanada de pastel chocolate por su cumpleaños pero observa al culpable frente a ella, intentando leer un periódico por completo de cabeza, al parecer lo agarró justamente al final del delito cometido.

" ¿ No haz visto mi rebanada de pastel ? ".

Lo ve negar, aún cuando ambos saben quien es el culpable de esto, ve como sostiene aquel periódico y no duda en acercarse un poco a él, notando que ha bajado al periódico pero sobre todo nota pequeñas migajas de pastel e incluso rastros de chocolate en la comisuras de sus labios, alguien no ha sido tan listo esta vez.

" No, debiste de haberla cenado anoche era la última rebanada de tú pastel ".

Un cierto nerviosismo en su voz le hace intuir cuán malo puede ser mintiendo, no es un maestro en las mentiras, lo supo la primera vez que le robó un beso y su mentira fue una de las peores por la cual había sucedido aquel beso...

“ Lo siento tanto fue un tonto tropiezo ”.

Y no pudo evitar reírse de él, sabía que no se trataba de ningún tropiezo, si lo hubiera sido jamás habría intentado poner ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y hacer que aquel beso durará tanto como ambos degustaron, también conoce que no es el mejor intentando ocultar su emoción ante una sorpresa o si lo sabe hacer pero jamás mintiendo...

“ Oh sí no hay luz me temo que un no-maj hizo un corto circuito en la cuadra, por eso no hay luz ”.

Lo notó de lo más nervioso pero sabía que en casa jamás usaría un buen traje, aún así no podía adivinar lo que ocultaba Percival Graves.

" Al parecer el no-maj quiso darle luz a un pino de navidad y bueno, ¿ qué tal tú día, cariño ? ".

Aquella ocasión no dudó en invocar un lumos para notar que el árbol de navidad estaba prácticamente hecho cenizas pero al parecer alguien intentaba hacer aquella navidad demasiado especial, pero ahí esta contemplando a Percival Graves en la cocina.

" Ahora aseguras que soy sonámbula, algo muy interesante viniendo de ti Percival ".

Una sonrisa en él se asoma, al parecer alguien intenta ablandar su corazón con ello pero se esfuerza por no dejarse engañar, aún cuando valora que encantador puede verse al intentar mentirle le agrada ver más como puede caer tras cada mentira suya.

" Sólo estoy diciendo que pudiste haber cenado aquella rebanada anoche ".

Se acerca lentamente hacia él, mientras alcanza la varita de él la cual ha dejado sobre la mesa, le encanta su varita definitivamente le parece tan elegante más que cualquier otra y lo observa al igual que él lo hace con ella.

Apunta su varita hacia sus labios, apenas logrando rozarla para hacerle saber que hay evidencia realmente y que todo lo apunta a él como un verdadero culpable de esto.

" ¿ Algo que decir en tú defensa ? ".

Lo ha visto tantas veces interrogar a varios magos y brujas, incluso le ha dado un sexto sentido pues él sabe perfectamente bien cuando alguien miente y aún le cuesta trabajo saber como logra hacer tales cosas.

" Absolutamente nada, no me arrepiento de haber tomado la última rebanada de pastel, ¿ alegré por mi culpabilidad ? ".

Todo en él podría ser un caso perdido, de eso es consciente, pero cuando se encuentra mirando sus ojos cafés se siente más que tentada a perdonarlo por todo, incluso por lo que todavía no ha hecho.

" No, pero debes de lavar los platos ahora mismo, ellos no se lavarán por si solos ".

Esta apuntó de darse la media vuelta cuando recuerda algo, observa las manos de Percival Graves perfectamente extendidas no esta dispuesta a tener un desastre en la cocina, no por este día cuando desea descansar por completo en aquella cama y de ser necesario dormirá en el lado de él, odia admitir que su lado es el más cómodo de aquella cama.

" Y lo harás sin magia, ¿ entendido, Percival ? ".

No lo ve asentir pero sabe que de lo contrario esta noche tendrá que dormir en algún sillón o en alguna habitación de invitados, pero antes de irse se asegura de quitarle aquella bufanda de su cuello por completo para usarla.

[ ... ]

Lo observa mientras ve como ha llevado una mano por debajo de su mejilla para apoyarse mientras escribe una postal, al parecer esta próximo el cumpleaños de un amigo suyo en Austria, pero ella también le da curiosidad averiguar un rumor que carece de información o en si de ir en boca en boca.

Nota como se arremangado la camisa y nota ciertas cicatrices las cuales van en forma de espiral lo cual le parece demasiado curioso, pues ninguna criatura que conoce sabe que es capaz de hacer algo así, y lo que ha escuchado acerca de ello le parece que carece de verdad ya que algunos aseguran que obtuvo aquella cicatriz al ser prisionero durante la gran guerra, pero Percival nunca le hablado nada al respecto de ser un prisionero de guerra, así que es atentó a él.

" ¿ Cuál es tú color favorito ? ".

Esta dispuesta a desmentir la leyenda sobre el color favorito de Percival el cual todos aseguran que es negro, y que incluso su alma suele ser más que negra por completo por lo cual su color favorito resultaría ser negro y lo demuestra expresándolo en su ropa.

" Café y gris ".

Ve como esta con aquella pluma a un ritmo lento al parecer esta firmando aquella postal, lo cual le parece algo bueno ya que así lo tendrá sólo para ella sin interrupciones.

" ¿ Y por qué son tus colores favoritos ? ".

Al parecer esta finalizando su firma pues acabado por dejar aquella pluma a un lado para observarle fijamente, al igual que nota el cuello de su camisa desabotonada, esta más que relajado por completo. 

" Suelen recordarme a ti, el café por tus ojos y el gris me recuerda a tú abrigo favorito ".

Sonríe y extiende su mano izquierda para ver como Percival hace lo mismo para entrelazar sus dedos entre si, desearía acariciar su brazo izquierdo por completo a veces le parece de lo más curioso aquella cicatriz.

" ¿ Tengo algo extraño en mí ? ".

Niega rotundamente, incluso quiere desaparecer aquellas pistas sobre como obtuvo aquella cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, una pista fundamental para ella es que no la obtuvo en la gran guerra ni después de esta, así que desea explorar un poco más pero se retiene de hacerlo.

" Nada puede ser extraño en Percival Graves, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo observa sonreír pero sabe que no es suficiente para él, necesita más de lo que ha dado, tal vez nota una pequeña oportunidad en este día.

" Quieres saber esto, ¿ no es así ? ".

Ambos comparten una mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo en si la cicatriz, la cual por momentos le resulta de lo más dolorosa pero también extravagante, no niega pero tampoco acepta el querer saber.

" Fue un castigo por parte de mi padre, nunca fue el mejor padre estando ebrio pero se que pudo ser peor, creía que si hacia esto iba impedir mi habilidad de magia ".

A Percival nunca le agrada hablar sobre su padre, sabe que tuvo varios recuerdos malos y pocos buenos por parte de Dante Graves.

" Pero tú no eres él lo sabes, ¿ verdad ? ".

Lo ve asentir y no duda en apretar su mano contra la suya para darle el valor necesario que necesita para afrontar esto, tampoco es algo que estaba segura de poder desmentir pero lo conserva para si misma esto.

[ ... ]

Solamente ha odiado algo por completo desde su estancia en MACUSA, incluso cuando lo fue conociendo simplemente pudo odiar más aquel rumor pues todos aseguran que Percival Graves nunca tendrá algún familiar o alguien que lloré por él cuando fallezca ni tampoco alguien que se preocupará cuando este mal, pero sobre todo odia que nadie le de razón alguna sobre su estado de salud.

Esta simplemente con un hilo por completo no ha evitado venirse abajo sin importarle cuán evidente ha sido ante los más altos mandos del congreso incluyendo a madame Picquery, sólo sabe que había tanta sangre en el piso que temió lo peor incluso al tocarlo pudo sentir cuán frío estaba su cuerpo pero de cierta manera Queenie pudo encontrar pulso en él.

No se atreve a observar sus manos en lo más mínimo sabe que tiene sangre, simplemente de Percival.

" ¿ Se puede saber que maldiciones hacían en la casa del director, Goldstein ? ".

La voz autoritaria de madame Picquery, incluso el como la ve caminar hacia ella mientras Queenie se ha levantado de su lugar para defenderla al ponerse frente a ella.

" Puedo explicárselo... ".

Para ella todo se ha detenido al ver como el curandero ha salido de la habitación de Percival, mientras el demás personal abandona por completo igual aquella habitación, puede imaginarse lo peor incluso sentir que este momento lo remonta a su infancia cuando perdió a sus padres, por algo ha odiado los hospitales, y teme revivir todo, aún con la diferencia que esta vez se sentirá morir por completo.

" El director Graves se encuentra delicado pero ha solicitado ver a su esposa ".

Siente que puede respirar por un momento, pero a pesar de ello no se atrevería a reclamar que aún no aceptado ser la esposa de él pero tampoco su atrevimiento para pedirle matrimonio aún así no duda en ir tan rápido como se lo permite para entrar aquella habitación.

Lo nota profundamente dormido, aún así no duda en acercarse para sostener su mano entre la suya, la siente un poco cálida apenas siente su calor familiar.

Recuerda la primera pelea entre ellos, aún comparado con esto sabe que es una tontería aquello con esto pero nunca podría olvidarla...

“ Fue tonto arriesgar tú vida por aquel sangre sucia ”.

Ese fue el primer comentario detonante para la pelea entre ambos, nunca le sería una tontería salvar a alguien indefenso, incluso cuando era un hombre de mayor edad.

“ Si estuvieras en mi lugar jamás hubieras hecho semejante tontería ”.

Aún podía sentir que en cualquier momento su cabeza exploraría, pero no soportaba cada palabra de él, su deber es proteger.

“ Nunca desearía estar en tú lugar, nunca tendrías alguien ahí para ti y no eres nadie para juzgar mis decisiones ”.

Le bastó con ver su mirada, y saber que había sido un mal comentario de su parte el cual no había medido precisamente, su intención jamás hubiera sido lastimado pero ya era tarde para ello.

“ Tienes razón jamás tendré alguien ahí para mí pero eso deberías de pensarlo antes de ser quien dejes a Queenie por completo sola ”.

Puede escuchar todavía la puerta azotarse y en aquel momento sentir desfallecer por completo pero ahora que sostiene su mano, ha comprendido en absoluto cada situación que ambos han pasado.

" Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aún tenemos una proposición pendiente, ¿ de acuerdo ? ".

Sabe que a estas alturas esto debe estar corriendo a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos del edificio Woolworth pero no le importaría que todos supieran que efectivamente Percival Graves tiene alguien quien se preocupa por él y que sólo conoce la verdad de su vida y no todo lo que han formado alrededor de él prácticamente un mito.

Pero no puede evitar sonreír un poco al sentir como Percival ha apretado levemente su mano contra la suya, sabe que él jamás rompería una promesa.


	36. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

La observa de brazos cruzados y completamente enojada pero le encanta ver la forma en la cual aquella camisa blanca se ajusta por completo a su figura, aún cuando tiene tres botones sueltos no ha evitado observarla todo este día incluso en la cena jura que ha probado las aceitunas aún sin quererlo al estar simplemente observando a Tina, le parece demasiado particular esto, comúnmente es ella quien le observa a escondidas pero él no ha tenido la menor discreción para ello, todo lo contrario.

El postre esta servido, una rebanada de pastel sabor tres chocolates es lo preferido de Tina, al igual que estar cenando en el restaurante favorito de ella, se ha prometido finalizar excelentemente este día por el bien de ambos, un día malo de ella lo es también para él y quiere finalizar lo mejor posible con este día tan agotador.

" Me gustan las brujas malas, Tina ".

Nota una leve sonrisa asomarse en sus labios, a veces desearía volver aquel día cuando la conoció tan tímida y extrovertida del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo segura de si por destacar como la mejor auror, no necesita ser ninguna clase de vidente o un lector de manos para saber que esta profundamente enamorado de Tina.

Su nada inteligente confesión ha provocado una sonrisa en ella, puede darse feliz por ello pero necesita más de ambos, esforzarse un poco más para hacer de este día algo memorable y no una memoria amarga la cual nadie desearía recordar, cuando el desea conservar todos los recuerdos agradables entre ellos.

" Vaya me descubriste, probablemente me dormí a las once de la noche con un minuto y esta mañana accidentalmente arrojé un encantamiento al baño de hombres lo cual molestó a madame Picquery, si definitivamente soy una de esas brujas malas que te gustan ".

Amaría coquetear todos los días con ella, a pesar que mantiene una alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo no puede evitar sentirse tan atrapado por cada palabra de ella, ve como troza una rebanada de aquel pastel mientras le sonríe.

" ¿ Demasiado mala o muy mala para ser amable y bondadosa ? ".

Le es un dar o recibir, algo común entre ellos saber quien dará estar noche para recibir, ambos comparten una mirada demasiado discreta la cual le dice todo sin necesidad de utilizar palabras, el entorno le parece correcto pero ella le es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

" Definitivamente es muy mala, y quiero tener una cita con ella ".

Desearía volver a conquistarla, a pesar que no le fue nada sencillo conquistar a Tina Goldstein ante todos los obstáculos, pero simplemente no se rindió y esta contentó por esto.

" Creí que estábamos en una cita ".

La luz de aquellas dos velas le es demasiado romance, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a tener tanto amor y romance en su vida, por un instante temió ante sus sentimientos los cuales confirmaba a cada instante al ver a Tina Goldstein.

" No, estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario de casados cariño ".

Extiende su mano izquierda para sentir como la mano de ella se posa sobre la suya, le parece de lo más cálido su toqué ante su mano fría, recuerda la primera vez que sostuvo su mano entre la suya, sabe que Tina temía fallecer pues no estaban en la mejor situacion bajó los constantes ataques de los seguidores de Grindelwald quienes intentaban protegerlo.

“ No estamos en el final, Goldstein ”.

Apenas logró murmurar, mientras se asomaba para lanzar un hechizo contra aquellos seguidores ha conjurado un protego horribilis y se detiene para observar a Tina quien esta temblando, baja un poco la mirada para ver su blusa blanca con una mancha creciente de sangre, sigue sosteniendo su varita pero tan inmediato como es consciente suelta la varita sin importar cuán vulnerable puede ser intenta hacer presión en su herida pero se ve detenido al sentir como la mano derecha de ella ha tomado la suya.

“ Me agradaría tener una cita contigo después del alta ”.

Y ahora le parece tan irreal estar celebrando un quinto aniversario, mientras sostiene su mano entre la suya acariciándola lentamente, acerca su mano frente a él para darle un beso en el dorso de su mano, y sabe que es imposible ver más aquella sonrisa expandirse en sus labios, sabe que si la perdiera nunca podría reponerse de ello.

" Mierda, me case con un príncipe ".

No es de su agrado escuchar alguna mala palabra provenir de alguien pero incluso para él puede permitirse escuchar una mala palabra por parte de Tina y le resulta encantador incluso que puede tomar otro significado para si mismo.

" No te casaste con un príncipe, sólo con un mago pero a lo contrarió de mi, si me casé con una reyna ".

La forma en que sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de un rojo le hacen sentir sumamente especial, incluso como si fuera el único que puede lograr aquello en Tina.

Mantiene sus cortejos lo más posible para ella, cada día se asegura de continuar enamorando a Tina Goldstein, aún cuando siente que es todo lo contrario al sentir que termina más enamorado de ella que el día anterior incluso en horas.

" Mercy Lewis, ¿ en verdad eres mi esposo, Graves ? ".

La costumbre por usar sus apellidos le parece de lo más constante en público aún cuando ella suele llamarle en casa por “ Percy ” o incluso “ dulce chico ”, cualquiera de sus sobrenombres le agradan únicamente si ella los utiliza de lo contrario si puede molestarse ante las burlas constantes de tanto Phina como de Queenie quienes suelen burlarse e incluso imitándolos...

“ Graves ”.

Si bien se encontraba observando a su esposa cuando aquella voz le distrajo por completa algo fingida y en todo caso era su cuñada, quien estaba sosteniendo ambas manos de Phina como él se encontraba haciéndolo con Tina.

“ Goldstein ”.

Observándose una a la otra, como ellos estaban hace unos momentos en una pequeña oportunidad que vieron para si mismos, no acostumbran a verse demasiado dentro del congreso, ambos mantienen la postura profesional ante todo incluso sus deberes le son lo primordial.

Pero se ve distraído al sentir como Tina le ha soltado para llevar ambas manos a sus mejillas y besarle, algo inesperado como esto por parte de su esposa le hace ver cuanto tiene por aprender, le resulta un beso demasiado exigente pero al mismo tiempo dulce para sentirse vacío al sentir como sus labios se han separado por completo.

“ Te amo mi dulce chico ”.

Nota las expresiones desagradables por completo de tanto Queenie como de Phina quienes aún están tomadas de las manos pero no parecen querer imitar aquel beso, aún así es atentó de sentir como Tina lleva la manga de su abrigo a la comisura de sus labios, le parece que debe tener restos de galleta del desayuno.

“ Un poco de labial, nos vemos en casa y por favor no olvides la leche esta vez ”.

Le es tan extrañó ser un hombre completamente enamorado, como si el amor fuera algo que siempre falto durante gran parte de su vida hasta que ella le encontró con cada decisión que había tomado y esta agradecido por ello, ella fue quien descubrió quien es realmente.

" Soy un hombre demasiado afortunado por tenerte conmigo, además me encanta llamarte mi esposa ".

Se ve tan distraído al sentir como le ha soltado, el tiempo es algo que siempre tienen en contra aún cuando no lo desearía le parece que son la única mesa en el restaurante todavía, no le parece la primera vez que están en la misma situación pero le parece de lo más encantador ver la dedicación que su esposa por trocear aquella rebanada de pastel.

" Cinco años y no te atreviste a huir, eres un hombre demasiado sorprendente incluso para no huir ahora de tú esposa malvada ".

Comprende a lo que se refiere, no la tuvo fácil en lo más mínimo al emprender una relación con Tina, recuerda perfectamente una vez en particular cuando creyó que todo iba a terminar, si bien había metido su varita donde nadie le necesitaba y por consecuencia casi arriesga una misión importante para ella, aún ante el recuerdo siente como su corazón se estruja para si mismo al pensar en aquellas maletas prácticamente llenas y sin ordenar.

“ No me abandones, debes de entenderlo si te pierdo a ti es perderlo todo ”.

Estaba tan llenó de miedos ante la misión que Phina le había encomendado entre manos, buscar magos desaparecidos en una larga red clandestina e ilegal no le era lo mejor para su mundo.

“ Eso es ser egoísta Percival ”.

El cerrar de aquella maleta le hace saber lo profundamente vacía que estará su vida apartir de esto, que no tiene solución alguna y le parece que todo este tiempo se ha esfumado entre sus dedos como si se tratará de agua por completo.

“ ¿ Y si hubiera sido yo ? ”.

Ha jugado su última carta la cual considera de lo más sucia aún cuando le es un as perfecto para la situación, le parece que ha logrado detenerla, aún cuando él no era ella ni intenta hacerlo, quiere permitirle que piense como se hubiera sentido ella en su lugar.

“ Nada hubiera sido diferente, estarías justo aquí ”.

Nota como ha dejado de tocar aquella maleta para observarle fijamente, conoce que no era la intención de ella hacer esto, aún cuando ha sido mayor su enojó le parece que esta acomodado todo en su lugar y no se considera en lo más mínimo como el ganador de esta situación que pendía de un hilo por completo.

" Ojalá fueras malvada, ambos sabemos que eres un terrón de azúcar y no es algo para avergonzarse en lo más mínimo, me encanta estar casado con la bruja más dulce y amorosa de todo el mundo, el único ogro de todo esto he sido yo y mi cargo como director de seguridad mágica ".

Intenta no sonreír pero contra su buen juicio prácticamente nulo para él esta definitivamente enamorado de ella, por momentos sólo se permite pensar en el primer día que se conocieron sin tan siquiera pensarlo, ni idealizar aquel día lo mantiene todavía como si fuera un ayer por completo.

El sentir como un par de libros se impactaban contra su dorso al mismo tiempo que observaba un par de hojas dispersarse por el suelo para ver una joven usando la túnica habitual de alguien perteneciente a Thunderbird todo lo contrario a él quien usó orgullosamente la túnica de serpiente cornuda.

" ¡ Fijate por donde caminas tonto ! ”.

Una voz chillona le distrae por completo al ver como una rubia se arrodilla para recoger el desastre de un accidente pero le llama la atención la castaña quien parece ser tan tímida y de lo más reservada pues no ha dado un indicio de estar furiosa ni de querer expresarlo.

“ Graves debemos de continuar con el recorrido para mostrarte tu espacio de trabajo ”.

Por última vez observó la escena sin precedentes ante el preferir atender a Gregory aún cuando seria un suplente por una semana para olvidar toda aquella expresión o eso creía en aquel momento, grabando cada momento para si incluso aquella mirada con la cual se cruzó por un segundo para observar un par de ojos cafés, sumamente encantadores, aún cuando nunca pensó que aquella joven se iba a convertir en su esposa.

" Podrías ser el nuevo novato de la presidencia ".

No aspira a tener que ocupar el cargo de la presidencia aún cuando Phina le sea tan insistente ante ello, prefiere enfocarse en ser dedicado a ella todo el tiempo posible que tenga.

" O tú podrías ser la nueva novata en la presidencia ".

Un negar por su parte le provoca una leve risa, probablemente nunca se imaginó siendo el esposo de la presidenta, si es que Phina realmente sigue su buen consejo el cual ha considerado realmente sabio.

" Deberías de pagar mejor la cuenta, antes de emprender la investigación por asesinato ".

Es su parte favorita saber que tan retorcida puede ser ella ante las situaciones espeluznantes, le resulta divertido y desea más aniversarios los cuales celebrar, aún cuando conoce la filosofía de Tina.

“ Es sólo una fecha, todos los días deben ser igual de importantes ”.

Le resulta una filosofía la cual le permite cuestionarse diferentes cosas, puede entender por que no acostumbra a celebrar el día de Cupido entre otras fechas, aún así le parece de lo más curioso.

“ No quieras sugerir algo de lo cual podrías arrepentirte ”.

Sabe la gran diferencia que existe al tener como obstáculo aquel desayunador pero esta dispuesto atrapar a Tina Goldstein.

Y le parece que no puede hacer algo similar en este restaurante francés, aún cuando conoce a la propietaria no sería del agrado absoluto una escena semejante por más divertida que le pareciera.

" No esa mirada Percival ".

El leve tintineo del tenedor golpeando aquel plano de porcelana le distrae por completo de su recuerdo y más aquellas palabras de Tina las cuales le parecen de lo más divertidas, todo un sueño le parece con el cual nunca soñó pero no se imagina sin esto.

" ¿ Cual mirada ? ".

La seriedad de la expresión en su esposa le provoca que se sienta intimidado por ella, se apoya por completo en su silla, nunca entenderá todo lo que puede provocarle Tina Goldstein.

" Esa mirada, deja de hacerlo ".

Se remueve un poco en su asiento para sacar su cartera, pero no sin dejar de ver a Tina quien hace lo mismo, esta enamorado de ella profundamente.

“ Estoy enamorado de ti ”.

Lo ha soltado de manera tan rápida que le parece totalmente lento, pero le parece una mala idea por completo dar un paseó por el parque mientras ambos sostienen un cono de helado entre manos.

Por lo visto sus palabras han provocado que el helado de Tina, tuviera como objetivo el suelo pero le ofrece el suyo.

“ Esa mirada, tenía razón ”.

No es lo que hubiera deseado escuchar pero tampoco estaba decepcionado al ver que había aceptado su helado y verla sonreír, era lo que más anhelaba ver en ella.

Sonríe y es correspondido, podría tener un día completamente malo en si un desastre por completo, pero sabe que al final del día estará ella compartiendo aquel mismo día e intentando mejorarlo para ambos.

" Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti ".

La forma en que suele mirar hacia abajo, le provoca intuir que esta pensando en sus inseguridades inclusive en el mal día que ha tenido.

" Y yo de ti, mercy lewis en verdad eres un grandioso esposo y no sabes cuanto te amo, feliz aniversario señor Goldstein ".

No discuten sobre quien pagará esta vez la cuenta, simplemente abandonan aquel restaurante como un matrimonio entrelazando sus manos mientras siente como su esposa se apoya sobre su hombro para emprender el camino a casa, no le parece que este terminando en lo más mínimo con un mal día todo lo contrario a ello.


	37. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Todos quieren un poco de él pero, ¿ cuando logrará querer lo qué realmente desea ?.

A veces suele pensar que esta nuevamente en el lugar menos deseado para si misma, una tras otra vez sólo piensa en los familiares que yacen en su última morada inclusive el saber que él tenía un lugar.

Observa la pared alguna vez estuvo cubierta por un tapiz verde con flores, ahora sólo ve apuntes y recortes de noticias al igual que fotografías del director de seguridad mágica, oficialmente para el congreso esta muerto y si no obtuvieron un cuerpo hicieron un funeral como si lo hubieran encontrado, algunos expresaron sus condolencias y otros tanto sólo arrojaron flores.

Aún cada mañana visita aquella lápida de granito y su nombre resuena nuevamente ante su búsqueda al igual que la memorización ‘ un buen hombre amado por todos ’, lo cual no le parece que sea así pues duda que alguien realmente lo amará como lo hizo ella.

No podría haber disimulado su dolor al estar sola frente aquella lápida, aún sigue siendo fiel a sus instintos y no creé que aquella tumba llegué a tener al ocupante real.

Grindelwald se ha mostrado indiferente al desconocer el paradero de Percival Graves, algunas veces suele confesar como terminó con él pero mantiene tantas versiones que las creé imposible aún así carga un crimen más para la cadena que lo espera en Azkaban.

Tampoco tiene alguna nueva pista ni tampoco nueva información de quien podría ayudarlo un elfo doméstico que desapareció días después de la captura de Grindelwald sabe que es el único en quien podría conseguir información alguna para llegar al paradero de él.

“ ¿ Realmente era bueno ? ”.

La voz de Credence aún es temerosa y un poco fría al hablar sobre Percival, no lo conoció realmente sólo alguien que lo suplantó e intentó conseguir un beneficio para su propia conveniencia.

Lo esta protegiendo pues sabe que existe más de un seguidor el cual no creé que falleciera aquella noche en el subterráneo.

“ Lo es, él jamás te habría lastimado ni tampoco ha mí ”.

Contempla el primer recorte del periódico en el cual su encabezado resultó escandaloso al señalar ‘ ¡ Impostor dentro del congreso ! ’, la última vez que podría haber considerado estar frente al auténtico Percival Graves había sido durante una discusión que mantuvieron.

Los segundos salemitas eran la causa de tan acalorada discusión que tuvo lugar dentro de la oficina apenas una semana de su degrado para permanecer en la expedición y permiso de varitas, la última oración no la olvida en absoluto.

“ Desearía decirte que puedo vivir sin ti pero exponerte fue tan egoísta de tú parte ”.

Tal vez lo que respondió ante aquello fue lo definitivo para ser él quien abandonará la oficina sin decir absolutamente nada, al día siguiente se había enterado que el director de seguridad mágica tuvo un asunto de emergencia que atender en la capital, no recibió una carta ni una postal solamente ha su semana de regreso obtuvo indiferencia y frialdad con el mismo trató le pagó hasta que supo no era él.

Jamás se habría mostrado interesado en los segundos salemitas ni tampoco le habría condenado a ser ejecutada, no era propio de Percival Graves.

Esta intentando calmar su acelerado corazón no es la primera vez que lo ve intentando sonreír aún cuando ha tenido tantas oportunidades es la misma consecuencia dentro de ella saber que desea su toqué mágico más conoce la reputación formada incluso nadie oculta sus intenciones al estar cerca de él.

Un brindis, un trago suele ser una buena forma de obtener su atención, es respetado por todos pero es más deseado tener una buena posición y formar parte de una familia prestigiosa es la ambición de cualquier bruja o mago, más de uno ha intentado conseguir que sea amado pero han caído al estar ante lo imposible un misterio por completo.

Esta vez logra captar su atención un simple gesto aparece en él, no tiene la intención de causar problemas pero la lluvia es algo que no dejará de césar durante esta noche, lleva esperando un par de minutos y prefirió darse por vencida.

Percibe su loción y el whisky ilícito impregnado en él.

" Me enamoré de ti y odió admitirlo ".

Es suficiente saber que ha conseguido intimidar un poco al gran hombre imponente y con una elegancia que hace dudar la buena vestimenta de todos los presentes.

Quiere ser la única aún cuando no podría serlo más de uno duda sobre sí alguna vez sentará cabeza y algunos otros piensan que esta dispuesto ha terminar con el legado de su familia pero ella lo sabe no ha encontrado el amor y cada vez que cree estar cerca de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras guarda silencio.

Toma su mano en el vestíbulo del MACUSA al igual que la cubre con su abrigo para salir, la lluvia es más fuerte de lo que creía y la mayoría busca refugiarse debajo de las fachadas de los edificios incluso ante el uso de sus sombrillas pero no es suficiente para nadie.

" Mercy Lewis no creó que lleguemos a tú edificio ".

Deja que el tomé la dirección indicada considerando que esta vez le da por completo la razón no llegarán a ningún lugar con la lluvia, si bien a sentido como el agua ha invadido las suelas de sus zapatillas esta noche y el desastre que ya debe ser todo en ella ante la filtración del agua a través de la gruesa lana del abrigo.

Conoce el camino no sería la primera vez que intentan ocultarse bajo la fachada de un edificio ante la iluminación de una farola, el lugar es más que familiar las gargolas incluso la puerta suelen poner justamente en el umbral un muérdago durante la época decembrina.

Aún observa sus brazos extendidos para continuar cubriéndola con su abrigo, nota como las gotas de la lluvia se deslizan por sus mejillas, no dejaría de ser el mismo.

" Una noche muy apresurada, ¿ no crees tener algún problema con tú hermana ? ".

Negarlo sería una tontería cuando esta segura del gran escándalo que le aguarda Queenie quien debe estar esperándola justamente en uno de los sillones sentada, había prometido una hora fija y nunca rompe sus promesas pero esta vez hizo la excepción.

Sabe que su abrigo no es suficiente para cubrirle al igual que le parece una tontería pensarlo bien hasta ahora de no traer también su abrigo.

" Creó que tomaste demasiado para esta ocasión pensé que no lo harías nuevamente ".

Suelen estar en este umbral durante diciembre cuando le acompaña ha casa aún cuando viven en zonas diferentes de la ciudad lo hace pero no desea verlo nuevamente sumergido ante el terrible vicio del alcohol ni verlo consumiéndose así mismo.

Lo comprende no esta conforme con lo que tiene busca más aún cuando lo entrega todo nunca suele recibir absolutamente nada y es lo que desea cambiar.

" Aún sigo de pie admirando lo hermosa que eres no he rotó ninguna promesa ".

Percibe el roce de su brazo contra el suyo al igual que continúa tomando su mano, nunca rompe ninguna promesa y se repite así misma que es un buen hombre el cual sólo ve defectos de si mismo.

Es perfeccionista y controlador más de una vez lo ha visto ser frío y sin empatía alguna por un auror, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene grandes sentimientos los cuales no demostraría por temor a ser lastimado, le es difícil aceptar la última parte más de una vez se lo ha dicho.

“ Mereces alguien que te diga cuanto te ama ”.

A veces le es innecesario mencionar las palabras de un afecto el cual le ha mostrado con hechos al igual que la existencia de este.

No es un impulso cuando es consciente haberse puesto ligeramente de puntillas para besar su mejilla izquierda, un suave beso.

[ ... ]

Lo observa no es la primera vez que lo encuentra en la bañera tan temprano pero le es inusual no verlo con algún documento en mano más si una botella de vino una buena conserva le específico cuando noto su interés.

Fin de semana para estar justamente ahí tomando un largo baño el cual parece haberse prolongado al estar sólo observándolo.

" ¿ Quieres ayudarme un poco, Tina ? ".

Dentro de la mansión incluso en la vía publica suele ser Tina y el Percy aún cuando haga ciertas muecas pero nombrar su segundo nombre incluso el tercero cuando esta enfadada con él no hace ninguna expresión más si se escandaliza al mencionar todo su nombre por completo sin cometer algún error ante el orden.

Toma la esponja y se acerca a él, permanece afuera de aquella bañera no le gusta causar algún caos y menos desbordar el agua, empieza por su hombro derecho notando cicatrices, su tipo de cicatrización es difícil y a veces menciona que no es su mejor atractivo.

Presiona lentamente observando como el agua se desliza, lo nota sereno aún cuando no encuentra respuesta alguna ante su propuesta que viviera con él en la mansión Graves.

" ¿ En qué piensas, Tina ? ".

Suele preocuparse por los demás aún cuando podría fingir no hacerlo, desliza aquella esponja por su nuca para terminar en su hombro izquierdo no suelen hablar demasiado del pasado sino sólo buscan centrarse en el ahora.

Tiene un tormentoso pasado que aún continúa cargando no fue su culpa el no lograr detener a Grindelwald y en consecuencia perdió la vida madame Picquery, era su amiga más cercana y quien le dio el voto de confianza definitivo para que logrará reincorporarse en su puesto como director pero se niega asumir la presidencia del MACUSA.

" En ti ".

A veces suele pensar que el deseó por obtener venganza de alguna forma los unió incluso lo comprendió ninguno compartía las mismas ideologías ni gustos exactos pero conocerlo le mostró algunas similitudes entre ellos.

No sólo en la falta de expresar sus sentimientos ni la trágica niñez que nunca pudieron tener sino algo más del todo que aún no podía comprender en aquel momento pero conoce ya la respuesta.

" No es nada bueno, ¿ cierto ? ".

Suele tener pensamientos pesimistas tanto como suele pensar en algún momento del día, lo escucha suspirar algo frustrado, desliza nuevamente la esponja por su brazo para llegar a su antebrazo.

Percibe la cicatriz por la cual se esfuerza en ocultar, la marca propia de Gellert Grindelwald no imagina la tortura que resultó para él y aún así verla cada día ante la manera de no olvidar nunca que fue su prisionero.

" Realmente lo es he pensado en si quieres esto una vida común, vivir contigo, verme cada mañana incluso rondando por tus espacios y algún día embarazada caminando descalza ante mis pies hinchados, ¿ sinceramente lo quieres ? ".

Su respiración es tranquila y tiene cuidado al pasar aquella esponja sobre su cicatriz, a veces duele más que las otras alguna vez le expresó, no espera una respuesta inmediata ni se encuentra abrumada por no recibirla.

Deja aquella esponja en la orilla para enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de él tirando suavemente y de alguna forma encuentra tranquilidad haciendo esto como si formará parte de una rutina ya establecida.

" Lo quiero si estas dispuesta ha compartirlo conmigo ".

Ambos ya conocen la respuesta ha compartido más de lo que desearía haber compartido con alguien más y sobre todo saber que no se siente merecedor de lo que siente por él, sólo quisiera que él se viera como lo ve ella.

[ ... ]

No es la primera vez que toma su mano izquierda para apoyarla sobre su pecho ambos continúan bailando lentamente ha pesar que más de una cámara logró fotografiar el momento no quisiera ocupar algún encabezado del The New York Ghost ni de alguna revista pues los comentarios en esta noche no se dejaron esperar.

Observa por un instante el diamante azul pálido que adorna su anillo de compromiso, no quería que algo simbolizará absolutamente nada pero su insistencia fue persistente y la forma en que obtuvo el anillo antes del compromiso le fue realmente significativo.

No solía frecuentar una tienda demasiado conocida entre magos y brujas que intentan complacer los caprichos de sus hijos ante los diversos dulces que ofrecen ni los algodones de azúcar, solía venir por los algodones incluso por las piruletas o rara vez por caramelos de sabor cereza pero no tiene duda alguna que el algodón de azúcar frecuente para él obtenía la forma de un león o elefante cual fuera su deseó de niño pequeño.

Aún es capaz de recordar lo bien que llegaba ha sentirse al tomar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, no eran un secreto para si mismos.

“ Agradable lugar para cada generación ”.

A veces intenta pensar que no esta persiguiendo un fantasma ni el recordatorio de este pero cada vez le resulta tan difícil saber que esta más lejos de encontrarlo.

Toma una bolsa de caramelos sabor a menta, realmente él los odiaba, solía repetir cuán preferible era el sabor a cereza sobre los demás sabores.

El tintineo de la campana llama su atención al mantenerse siempre en constante alerta y le es familiar aquella altura incluso su extrema timidez ante estar frente a los demás magos y brujas, sostiene fuertemente aquella bolsa sin dudar en acercarse lo más rápido hacía Enid, el único que le podría dar respuestas.

Pero lo ve en su mirada y la forma en que rápidamente se esta retirando de aquella tienda pues no ha dudado en darse a la fuga corriendo apresuradamente no puede permitir que se marché.

Es tan escurridizo y ahora comprende más a Percival pero se percata como se mete en un callejón si las calles de New York no fueran su especialidad se daría por vencida, lo tiene acorralado contra un edificio, nota como desea brincar para tomar las escaleras de emergencia pero le resulta imposible cada vez que esta más cerca.

" Enid es un elfo libre su amo le dejó ir ".

Ha dejado de brincar para enfrentarse a ella si bien su mirada parece llena de timidez pero también de miedo, lo conoce desde hace un par de años y más de una vez recuerda alguna que otra queja de Percival al recriminar los desperfectos que solía hacer con sus camisas blancas.

Mantiene oculta su varita dentro de sus bolsillos, no quiere asustarlo y conseguir que esta vez se marché, pero sus palabras no le resultan convincentes pues Enid había estado desde la infancia.

" Grindelwald no era tú amo sino un impostor ".

Probablemente Grindelwald lo sabía que era un testigo más pero le resulta difícil de creer que podría apiadarse de semejante criatura pues conoce lo sangre fría que resulta ser dejando más de una víctima ha su paso como lo habría sido ella de no ser por la intervención de Newt.

Lo observa negar como si estuviera ante una incongruencia suya y Enid estuviera en lo correcto.

“ Sí pero ayudé a mí amo ha escapar y su obsequio fue darme mi libertad ”.

No cree que consiguiera su libertad de ser así ¿ por qué no la buscó ?, ni intentó hacer ningún tipo de contacto con ella, más de una vez entró a la vieja propiedad Graves ningún familiar suyo en los cuadros pudo ayudarle en lo más mínimo al repetir que habían sido cubiertos por mantas negras incluso algunos permanecieron en el sótano.

Observa como Enid rebusca algo en una pequeña bolsa que carga consigo, sacando un calcetín en el cual parece tener guardado algo notando como extiende su palma para dejar caer el objeto más familiar después de tanto tiempo.

“ Tina Goldstein esto es para ti mi amo ahora Percival me encomendó entregartelo ”.

El anillo familiar Graves, no solía usarlo demasiado sólo para días especiales incluso ocasiones, recuerda la historia del anillo generación tras generación a sido adquirido por un Graves incluso llegó a significar un compromiso al entregárselo alguien más que formaría parte de la familia.

Pero esto no es lo que quiere sino verlo a él.

“ ¿ Dónde esta, Enid ? ”.

Lo han dado por muerto y sabe que ahora están en lo erróneo, buscó pistas dentro del congreso y todos le daban la misma conclusión incluso lo difícil que sería para el mejor mago escapar de Grindelwald.

Siente como toma su mano para depositar aquel anillo, cerrando así su palma.

“ No quiere causar más daños ni molestias considera que la mejor compañía es el mismo ”.

Un silbido le distrae por completo y observa la calle un abrigo le resulta familiar como si fuese una capa, se apresura lo sabe es él nunca la dejaría sola, apenas lo ve dar la media vuelta y no duda tirar de su mano izquierda.

Observando a un hombre más joven incluso con bigote no es él pues sus ojos son azules, cometió un error.

“ Lo siento pensé que era alguien más ”.

Aquel hombre no dice absolutamente nada sino continúa su camino sabe que si vuelve aquel callejón no encontrará nuevamente ha Enid y la nueva pista que obtiene es simplemente el anillo.

Lo tuvo guardando durante un año, hasta que logró encontrarlo no en su mejor momento sino en el peor, pero lo observa intentando ocultar lo feliz que es ante los invitados pues más de uno intentaría opacar su momento.

" Eres deslumbrante lo sabes futura señora Graves ".

Sólo debería importarle la opinión de él, Queenie inclusive Jacob pero la mayoría de los comentarios resultaron ser susurrados de uno ha otro mago y bruja, lo ve en sus miradas celos, envidia con una pregunta entre si ¿ por qué es ella ?.

Dar y recibir nunca fue algo que le encontrará sentido hasta que lo tuvo ni tampoco el conocerlo tan bien como lo hace hoy, cada día parece ser más abierto ante lo que siente y suele expresar o compartir su opinión respectivamente sin tener miedo alguno de estar en un error.

" Sólo buscas alardear para quedar bien ante tú prometida ".

Las demás parejas que le rodean se mueven de una forma más rápida incluso precisa mientras permanecen en total calma, nota ha lo lejos a su hermana con Jacob, ve en ellos la misma mirada del uno por el otro.

Esta feliz ante la inmensa felicidad de su hermana pero no puede comparar lo que siente al verlo, le es una especie de felicidad abrumadora pero también de amor lo cual le parece inexplicable pues no sabría entenderse ni explicarlo por completo.

" Ella se merece lo mejor de esta vida ".

Quiere ocultar lo feliz que la hace pero le es poco probable tener éxito alguno, se detiene en medio de la pista de baile para contemplarlo solamente.

Admira todo de él su determinación ante la peor de las circunstancias, la responsabilidad que toma bajo su cargo , saber que intenta mantener la paz y seguridad para toda la comunidad pero también la forma en que le apoya el no presentarse como un obstáculo como suelen ser la mayoría de las parejas sino motivarle para ser mejor.

" ¿ Y quién dice qué no eres lo mejor de esta vida ? ".

Es subestimado por la mayoría y más ante los ministros algunos no confían en él pues temen que verdaderamente tenga una lealtad ante Grindelwald la cual sólo resulta ser el rencor ante todo lo que fue sometido.

Los primeros meses parecía decaer hasta que tocó el verdadero fondo del cual creía ser merecedor pero le demostró que no era así no era aquello lo que merecía y nota una pequeña sonrisa asomarse de sus labios.

[ ... ]

Sus movimientos han dejado de ser constantes para demostrar su mayor temor una visión que no le correspondía más la observó como si fuera suya, es un hombre devastado ante las circunstancias y lo admira por el esfuerzo que hace cada día al querer imponerse de los daños causados.

Tiene ambas manos acariciando su cabello mientras sus brazos permanecen sobre sus hombros, lo observa notando como pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizan por sus mejillas.

" No estás sólo en esto lo entiendes, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo sabe cualquiera se rendiría en su lugar inclusive él mismo se lo ha confesado y el no lograr comprender por que permanece todavía con él, no es la lealtad una razón para ella ni tampoco la obligación.

Su respiración continúa siendo irregular, las pesadillas suelen ser peor incluso incrementar el tiempo para despertarlo.

La primera vez que presencio una pesadilla, dormía en la habitación de al lado, fue un gritó y el vibrar de las ventanas que consiguió ponerla en alerta por completo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil querer dejarlo por las noches a pesar que le aseguraría de ser ocasionales las pesadillas.

" Desearía que esto no te afectará ".

Es sincero y no es el mejor mentiroso cuando esta con ella, es como si su cuerpo no se coordinará perfectamente ni las palabras que busca usar al ocultar un detalle incluso una sorpresa.

Lo sabe tiene al mejor compañero para compartir una vida, sus preocupaciones, secretos, anécdotas, felices y tristes momentos, nunca podría negar que esto no le afecta al igual que sucede lo mismo con él.

" Eres mi esposo en las buenas y en las malas siempre lo serás ".

Siente sobre sus manos por su cintura, aún no amanece ni creé que nuevamente logré conciliar el sueño, lo difícil que suele ser para él intentar dormir sin llegar a pensar que podría ser nuevamente un prisionero más de Grindelwald ni tampoco ella.

Ambos perdieron grandes oportunidades con sus seres queridos, años y momentos que nunca volverán pero que están intentando recuperar lentamente incluso así mismos.

" Mí esposa ".

Jamás podría olvidar su búsqueda la cual le llevó directamente ha él y de cualquier forma sabe que le ofreció más de una oportunidad para huir las cuales no tomó ni llegó a pensar en lo más mínimo, lo conoce esta vez se esta dando la oportunidad de tener la vida que tanto deseaba.


	38. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Quiere un último baile con ella, desea tenerlo de la forma más convincente y amable para tener otorgado aquel baile, sigue sin encontrar una explicación lógica ante ello, el sabor amargo de su boca jamás desaparecerá ni tampoco la fatal mezcla que provoca el brandy y el cigarrillo.

La observa en su escritorio, como si fuera de ella esta sentada justamente en su silla de cuero negro, bastante formal pero elegante es lo que piensa por un segundo, la ve jugar con un lapicero dorado, un obsequio de Phina ante su ascenso como director de seguridad mágica, lo ve demasiado útil en manos de Tina.

" Casate conmigo ".

Apenas le es un suspiró lo que ha logrado decir, la nota sonreír y piensa lo afortunado que es al estar compartiendo gran parte de su vida con ella, esta completamente seguro de ello.

" No ".

Su voz, la forma en que ha dado la respuesta tan segura de si misma, no le hará insistente de una propuesta fallida, aún cuando gran parte de esto fluyó debido al tiempo de noviazgo que llevan entre ambos, cuatro años le resulta la base de una vida juntos pero esta seguro que tienen bastante tiempo para otra propuesta.

" Esta bien, soy paciente ".

Quiere mantenerse ahí pensando justamente sólo en ese recuerdo una y otra vez repetir hasta sentirlo real, imaginar cuán grandioso era su día al verla sonreír para saber que tenía un buen día por delante, sólo puede pensar en ello.

Intenta no revocar más dentro de él, ha intentado sostenerse de la silla, que equivocado estaba si pensaba que aquello le sostendría por más tiempo, no se siente tan ebrio para olvidar su dolor ni tan siquiera para anestesiarlo.

El olor a quemado se ha hecho presente, sabe que es aquel olor emanado desde la cocina, donde alcanza a ver en la mesa un plato con dos panes completamente hechos carbón pero también nota un frasco de mermelada y mantequilla de maní, para saber que ha intentando hacer Tina en su cocina.

" Por lo visto es tu cena favorita, pero si me hubieras despertado... ".

Es más que interrumpido al ver como se ha sentado sobre aquella mesa para cenar, incluso como invoca un encantamiento para conseguir la botella de leche, cada momento con ella le parece único y cada vez esta más convencido de querer algo, no por la opinión en general sino por que el realmente lo quiere.

" Lo sé, lo sé, no lo digas cariño ".

A veces unos cuantos sobrenombres cariñosos suelen escaparse de los labios de Tina incluso en la oficina estando a solas, escucha un leve crujido para saber cuán quemado esta aquel pan tostado pero no se atreve hacer un comentario al respecto si quiere convencerla de quedarse a dormir sólo por esta noche en casa.

" Por la barba de merlín esto es tan bueno, ¿ no quieres un poco ? ".

Confía en ella, incluso cuando suele dejar ver esta pequeña parte de ella tan inocente e infantil no puede dejar de enfocarse sólo en ella para conservar cada detalle mínimo, el cual sabrá atesorar sólo para él.

Este instante le hace sentir tan seguro para volver a retomar una propuesta de lo más fallida, incluso la peor si lo piensa bien pero ve en esto el reflejo de una buena anecdota con lo cual entretener a la siguiente generación, aún cuando Tina no lo admita ambos lo han pensando.

" Casate conmigo ".

Nota como deja de probar aquel sándwich completamente tostado, sólo para observarle fijamente, algo incrédula pero ve una sonrisa reflejándose en ella, esta seguro que no va a darse por vencido.

" No, aún no es nuestro momento ".

El poner aquel sándwich sobre el plato de porcelana no le es un buen inició aún cuando se asegura así mismo que obtendrá un sí, pero observa como le extiende ambos brazos y no duda en acercarse a ella para abrazarla, sintiendo como enreda sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la escucha reír por lo que ha hecho.

" ¿ Cuándo será ese momento, Tina ? ".

La observa fijamente, dejándose impregnar por su aroma de rosas, le es tan agradable aún cuando le resulta una adicción tener momentos como este, pero si bien su pregunta es objetiva quiere saber cuando verdaderamente podría darle un sí y tener un anillo sumamente preparado con el único objetivo de ser utilizado por Tina y lucirlo como su anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular izquierdo.

" Un día de estos probablemente, no seas tan ambicioso conmigo quieres, amor ".

Tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero ahora sólo se siente un ser de lo más agonizante por completo, ha intentado poner todo en orden incluso ha sido lo más preciso que se pudo permitir en este momento, no le parece que el tiempo transcurra cuando todo ha terminado.

Apenas ha logrado librarse de unos cuantos pendientes al ver tanto movimiento afuera de su oficina en si un gran ajetreo, observa a Tina quien se ha puesto el habitual abrigo gris para finalizar poniéndose aquel gorro, al parecer le ha descubierto y por ello la ven sonreír.

Camina hacia ella, notando como termina por colocarse perfectamente su abrigó, pero aquella sonrisa continúa intacta en ella.

" Buenos días, Graves ".

Le es tan formal y profesional, pero hubiera preferido un cálido beso en sus labios a cambio de aquella sonrisa pero se recuerda que no debe ser tan ambicioso.

" Casate conmigo ".

Lleva ambas manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón y nota como su sonrisa es mayor inclusive él se permite sonreír dentro del congreso, lo cual le parece totalmente nuevo al hacerlo.

La ve acercarse por completo hacia él, como si estuviera demasiado segura de la respuesta que le dará, no necesita usar su instinto para saber lo que refleja su mirada.

" Hey Goldstein, debemos de irnos ahora ".

Conoce de sobra la voz de Achilles, al parecer si es una misión demasiado importante de bajo rango para no buscar su ayuda, aún cuando desea ir con Tina sabe que no pueden hacerlo, debe separar su relación del trabajo como cualquier otro empleado.

" Nos vemos en un minuto y juró que te daré mi respuesta definitiva ".

La ve marcharse, incluso se despide con un beso en la mejilla, no esta conforme ante la situación pero definitivamente se encuentra seguro que su respuesta será un sí.

Intenta secarse las lágrimas, ser un poco más fuerte para llegar a su destino final, ha dejado todo profundamente claro incluso cuales han sido sus últimos deseos finales.

Asistió a la mayoría de los funerales de gran parte de su familia, aún ante la última generación la cual eran sus padres se aseguró de mantenerse tan fuerte que no se atrevió a llorar en lo más mínimo a pesar que estaba destrozado por dentro no lo demostró, pero al estar caminando y prácticamente sintiéndose arrastrarse ante el pasto, no puede dejar de pensar en el último día de ambos.

Identificar un cuerpo frío e inerte es lo único que ha pensado al escuchar que debía identificar alguien en compañía de Queenie, sostiene firmemente la mano de su cuñada, prácticamente como si fuera su hermana menor la ha tratado, pero al ver como aquellas puertas se han abierto de par en par, el frío lo siente incluso en sus huesos, la morgue nunca ha sido el lugar favorito de nadie y tampoco el suyo en absoluto.

Una sábana blanca cubre un cuerpo, observa como el encargado le hace una leve señal con la cabeza para que alguien reconozca aquel cuerpo, ha mantenido la esperanza que no sea ella, suelta la mano de Queenie, ha visto como Tina suele protegerla de todo es su deber también hacerlo.

Siente el temblar de su mano izquierda, y lo sabe dentro de si mismo, intenta contener la respiración para hacerlo, siente el picar inmediato en sus ojos y se permite hacer lo que nunca ha hecho durante su vida, llorar.

Recorre un poco la sábana y logra ver su rostro, nota el tono de su piel completamente pálido, le es inevitable no llevar una mano a su mejilla izquierda sintiendo lo fría que esta.

" Fue directo al corazón, no sufrió en lo más mínimo ".

No quiere consuelo alguno en aquellas palabras, no busca aliviar el dolor que le ha carcomido durante horas, lo presentía algo estaba mal, nunca debió de confiar en ellos para seguir sus instintos, se separa un poco de ella para retirarse su abrigo y cubrirla, esta tan fría que intenta hacerla entrar en calor.

Apoya su frente contra la suya, no quiere pensar en los planes del futuro ni del ahora, el odio también esta presente en él, sabía que era su segunda oportunidad para vivir lo que más deseaba y ahora lo ha perdido por completo, se odia así mismo por no haberla escuchado detenidamente, ella lo presentía hace tanto tiempo.

“ Soñé que moría, sólo tenía quince minutos para despedirme y algo dentro de mí me dolía, era mi corazón sentía como el respirar me quemaba lentamente pero nunca logré despedirme de ti ”.

La inquietud y ruptura de su voz, provoca que algo dentro de él sea de lo más protector con ella, no le importa cuán desastroso sea estando en pijama en plena madrugada simplemente le abraza para permitirle entrar a casa.

" Director Graves no creó que sea lo más conveniente hacer esto ".

Una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno es como debería de actuar ahora, pero no encuentra sentido alguno vivir sin su mundo, llora en silencio guardando su impotencia y dolor para si mismo.

" No estuve con ella ".

Todo dentro de él colapsa lentamente, ¿ cuantas veces le juró que era ella su vida ?, ¿ cuantas veces se lo hizo saber a Phina ?.

Aún podría jurarse así sólo que ella esta bien y saber que ha perdido la razón si asegurara algo como ello, no le importaría en lo más mínimo, jamás al tener a su mundo justo en aquella plancha tan fría.

" Era su deber como auror, ellos saben a los peligros que se exponen ".

Intenta no desquitar todos sus sentimientos con aquel hombre, hace todo lo posible por ello, besa la frente de Tina, no deja de llorar en lo más mínimo sabe cuán amargas son sus lágrimas.

" Percival... ".

La voz de Phina, sólo la ve por instante perpleja ante la situación y se permite ver por un segundo a Queenie quien esta llorando en silencio inconsolablemente, su maquillaje recorrido, el dolor para si mismo se enfoca nuevamente en verla, desea estar ahí.

" Mi mundo término Phina, esta justo aquí todo " .

Acaricia lentamente sus mejillas, jurando que esta soñando, o viviendo en carne propia su peor pesadilla la cual juró que no sucedería no si el fallecía primero pero no de esta forma.

Ha soltado aquella última botella de coñac pero se aferra al brandy, notando aquel bulto de tierra y al lado puede alcanzar a ver la lápida de Owen y Esther Goldstein con el epitafio “ amados padres siempre serán recordados en nuestros corazones ”.

Pero lo que destroza por completo su corazón es ver aquel bulto de tierra fresco, aún nota las coronas de flores y las dedicatorias en alguna de estas, se deja caer de rodillas en la tierra, todo este tiempo ha estado llorando en silencio, aún cuando quisiera odiarla por no haber sido egoísta protegiendo su vida no puede serlo, aún en el último momento hizo lo que dictaba su corazón.

" Protegió a un niño, era un ser indefenso el cual estaba en el lugar menos indicado, hizo lo que consideró correcto proteger la vida ante los peligros de la oscuridad ".

El bien y el mal siendo un equilibrio aún cuando siente que la maldad es un mal tercio por completo en todo, es consciente que todos saben el resultado de esto, se ha permitido llorar incluso estrujar entre sus manos aquella tierra para lanzar al ataúd de ella, recuerda cuanto anhelaba estar ahí adentro con ella y le parece que su oportunidad ha llegado sólo necesitaba de dos días para poner todo en marcha.

" La respuesta era sí, tenía el vestido un día después que te rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio ".

Observa aquel vestido de novia y entiende el por que de la voz tan quebradiza de Queenie, él es todo lo contrario no hablado en lo más mínimo pues le es permanente aquel nudo en su garganta.

Se negó a enterrarla con su vestido favorito pues jura que es lo único que aún tiene impregnado su aroma por completo, el abrigó fue una pérdida total, sólo él sabe cuanto ha luchado por mantenerse en pie y ahora sólo se recuesta en la tierra húmeda, llorando.

Recuerda cuando puso aquel anillo en su mano izquierda justamente en su dedo anular para continuar con la alianza de matrimonio, justo como él tiene la alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo, grita en silencio odiándose más de lo que deseaba.

" Fuiste amada y plenamente correspondida, Tina ".

Nunca se atrevió a decir aquellas palabras, pero ahora que tiene todo resuelto, no duda en hacer su último acto arrebatarse lo único que le mantiene viviendo, ha dejado instrucciones claras y concisas que quiere ser enterrado al lado de Tina, no en el mausoleo familiar, sólo quiere mantener su cuerpo al lado de ella, se recuesta sobre la tierra húmeda, preparado para hacerlo y cerrando los ojos por una última vez.


	39. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Entiende la situación tan precaria que viven algunas familias las cuales se niegan a terminar sus días extintas y sin descendencia alguna pero ¿ quién amaría a un pura sangre ?.

Absolutamente nadie, conocen la arrogancia, egocentrismo, narcisismo incluso la maldad que suelen llevar en la sangre y se niegan al destino que les acecha terriblemente una minoría de familias aceptado su final entre ellos la familia Romanov pero la mayoría se niega por lo cual buscan esposas o esposos para sus hijos sin importar que su sangre se convierta sucia como solían señalar.

Amigas cercanos han logrado comprometerse por interés sin amor de por medio y ella se niega a un matrimonio por lástima inclusive conveniencia ante el juicio de sus padres, nuevamente se encuentra en las escaleras de la planta baja, una familia llegó de visita y le parece que conoce sus mañas de cada familia pues le es la misma rutina evaluan el entorno, miembros de la familia, clase y sobre todo la probabilidad de pureza en la sangre.

La primera familia que tocó la puerta de su casa fueron los Williams, una familia realmente acomodada y criticada por su falta de moral inclusive cuestionada por su fortuna, su único hijo llamado Joseph sólo se preocupaba por la falta de un botón en su saco café y negó aceptar alguna visita nuevamente.

Sabe que es de mala educación poner atención en conversaciones que no le conciernen del todo y del buen ejemplo que resulta ser Queenie al preferir permanecer en su habitación diseñando algún vestido, pero logró escuchar que era la familia Graves quien llegó esta tarde a tocar la puerta de su casa.

La comunidad mágica conoce por completo el apellido Graves, lo distinguidos que son sobre todo el poder y respeto que ejercen sin olvidar su historia dentro del congreso, tiene como propio jefe a un Graves, lo cual le es un infierno en la extensión de la palabra Percival Graves no es un buen mago sino alguien perverso incluso maquiavélico.

Así que la curiosidad es grande por averiguar que necesita la familia Graves de ellos, sus padres son sanadores pero no cree que esa sea una razón para llamar a la puerta.

" ¡ Oh es una maravillosa idea ! ".

No le es normal escuchar tal entusiasmo en la voz de su madre las pocas veces que logra escuchar su entusiasmo se debió a Queenie, su hermana menor quien parece seguir los mismos pasos que su madre en lo cual no interviene al haber preferido ser auror que sanadora.

El girar de la perilla no causa que se alarme por completo ni el saber que están en la parte final despidiéndose de la familia Graves lo cual esta segura que será un orgullo para su propia familia.

" Hasta mañana señor y señora Goldstein ".

Una voz demasiado ronca y profunda le parece similar a la voz de Percival Graves de quien prefiere no recordar hasta el lunes de lo contrario perdería la poca tranquilidad que tiene en casa.

[ ... ]

No es un disgusto el haberse arreglado ni la insistencia de su madre por preferir que usará algo más femenino ante sus gustos pero llevarle la contraria no le parece que sea causa de un crimen aún cuando su mirada lo indica, siente un leve codazo por parte de su hermana quien le sonríe amablemente al estar de pie esperando la distinguida visita de la familia Graves quienes aceptaron la invitación para un desayuno.

El día anterior llegó a creer que su madre perdería el control por completo y su padre la paciencia lo cual no sucedió ni disminuyó la ansiedad por tal visita.

" Ya llegaron ".

La voz de su madre es un incontenible chillido de felicidad más su padre abre la puerta para recibir a la familia Graves, la primera en pasar es la señora Graves quien no aparenta más de los cuarenta y tantos años según sus cálculos en cuanto el señor Graves calcula unos diez años más pero la elegancia es evidente aún los colores oscuros que usan para una mañana agradable pero no solamente son ellos sino detrás viene alguien que conoce perfectamente incluso lograría reconocer su silueta en cualquier parte.

Percival Graves en su propia casa le resulta como si pidiera al cielo una lluvia de sapos imposible.

" Gracias por su amable invitación señor y señora Goldstein ".

Su voz es tan serena no es fría ni demandante, no puede creer lo que escucha provocando que se encuentre siendo traicionada por si misma, un ramo de rosas rojas le ha visto entregar a su madre y una caja de puros a su padre, incluso estrechar la mano de su hermana pero al verle frente a ella siente un gran escalofrío por todo su ser.

Esta vez se encuentra inmóvil al observar cuidadosamente como logra tomar su mano izquierda entre la suya para darle un beso, el Percival Graves que conoce no dudaría en dejarla sobre el suelo mientras la señala como ejemplo ante la falta de movimientos rápidos para defenderse.

" El placer es todo nuestro, son nuestras hijas Tina y Queenie ".

No habría necesidad de ser presentadas con tal entusiasmo por parte de su madre mientras las señala, quiere su tranquilidad nuevamente pero le es difícil de conseguirla cuando sigue sintiendo el tacto entre ambos.

Sería descortés arrebatarle su mano y no le importaría aún cuando las miradas curiosas están sobre ellos desearía conocer la razón por la cual se encuentra justamente en su casa.

" Es un gusto conocerlas por fin ".

Considera la situación pensando que esto no es algo intencional pero mantiene una sonrisa ante la señora Graves, son invitados y consiguiente deben ser buenos anfitriones pero no considera que deba ser buena con Percival Graves, apenas hace dos días logró dejarla desarmada y con un moretón en sus costillas izquierdas.

Una distracción entre ambos padres a logrado conseguir que arrebate su mano de la suya, no siente más incomodidad pero al verlo con una sonrisa ente labios jura que es una buena oportunidad para retarlo a un duelo y saber que no están dentro del congreso para hacerlo bajó sus propias reglas.

" Me concede acompañarla en la mesa por favor ".

Lo ve ofrecerle su brazo, no es cortés ni amable en el congreso todo lo contrario logra ver en él sólo crueldad, egoísmo, ambición inclusive arrogancia, aún cuando lo ve en su traje habitual del cual esta segura que tiene un armario más que repleto de negro.

Se niega aceptarlo y le basta con ver la divertida expresión de su hermana para saber que atrapado alguno de sus pensamientos.

" Vamos Tina no seas descortés con el joven ".

Ama a su madre pero detesta tener que hacerle caso cuando había preferido ser una ignorante más de la situación y sin sufrir la insoportable compañía de Percival Graves quien tampoco podría tolerar la existencia de ella.

Acepta de mala gana tomarlo del brazo aún cuando lo ve sonreír entre labios no le es una novedad saber que esta disfrutando de la situación, parece que es la única en conocerlo y juzgarlo como un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

" Bien por aquí por favor ".

Su padre los conduce al comedor, debió de comprender el uso de la fina vajilla de la familia, la mesa perfectamente puesta y con el mínimo detalle más cuidado, suelta su brazo para observar como retira la silla para que tome asiento como si estuviera tratando con un auténtico caballero.

No le hace un desplante sino acepta su falsa amabilidad y es capaz de juzgarlo como un hipócrita cuando no es así en el congreso y goza de humillarla frente a los demás sólo puede esperar falsedad.

[ ... ]

La primera visita debió de ser una advertencia incluso una alarma que debió de resonar más en su interior al ser quien no disfruta de la tercera visita de la familia Graves aún cuando esta es un poco diferente al encontrarse en la mansión Graves, no le es grata la presencia de Percival quien continua actuando dentro del congreso como si no la conociera.

Provocando una gran brecha y distancia entre ambos prefiere toda aquella frialdad al sentir su presencia cerca mientras curiosea la biblioteca de la familia Graves, mantiene la advertencia de no tocar pues no es uno de ellos ni nunca lo será.

" ¿ Te gusta leer Goldstein ? ".

Hace caso omiso a su pregunta centrándose en los titulos de los diversos ejemplares los cuales algunos están escritos en latín y le parecen ser demasiado interesantes más que un miembro de la familia Graves.

Agradece estar sola pero no tener de compañía exactamente a él cuando podría preferir a cualquier mago.

" A mi también me encanta leer menos a Nietzsche ".

No piensa en Nietzche ni la importancia de sus obras además de ser un destacado autor, sólo se mantiene pensando en cada significado de los titulos.

Percibe una rosa entre las manos de Percival, intenta concentrarse en lo que tiene frente más no lo de al lado considerando que sus padres deben continuar conversando sobre el mal clima con los padres de él.

" Sabes es tuya ".

No mencionó nada ni prestó tanta atención como era preciso, lo ve extenderle aquella rosa sabe que su madre la orillaría aceptar tal obsequio si lo ve de esa manera pero por fortuna se encuentra sola y sabe lo que deseó cuando la oportunidad llegará.

Esta sorprendida más no se deja engañar por tales actitudes falsas, lo observa por un instante y lo nota tranquilo cuando esta mañana lo vio completamente furioso ante un auror el cual había cometido un pequeño error ante el protocolo de procesar a un criminal.

" ¿ Qué te propones ? ".

Es una pregunta que no suele surgir todos los días ni pregunta la causa de esta sólo quiere averiguar una verdad que consiga conocer la razón de tales atenciones.

Lo observa mover cuidadosamente aquella rosa roja entre sus manos como si buscará atrapar más su interés lo cual niega que sea así.

" Conquistarte ".

Aquel mago no podría sentir vergüenza ante tal respuesta ni tiene la más mínima intención en querer ayudarlo o hacerle caso.

Sabe lo imposible que sería conquistarla y tomarlo en cuenta pues no es su tipo idealizado, lo observa de reojo no prefiere ignorar su presencia no sin antes señar algo directo que no podría afectarle en absoluto pero si le ayudaría en gran parte ante su carácter en el congreso.

" Necesitas acciones para conseguir llamar un poco mi atención no algo tan común ".

La rosa puede ser su flor menos favorita en especial si es roja ante lo que puede simbolizar.

Permanece en silencio y le agrada que no tenga alguna idea más para intentar llamar su atención incluso arrebatarle el tiempo cuando seguramente imagina ser la primera en combatir contra él.

[ ... ]

Esta enfadada con sus padres saber que han logrado decidir sobre ella cuando no tomaron en cuenta su opinión, era un cortejo ante lo que estuvo durante las cuatro visitas de la familia Graves, debió de reconocer más hábilmente sus intenciones aún cuando esta mañana consiguió un buen raspón en sus codos al caer hacía atrás odia sus entrenamientos.

" ¿ Así qué es él ? ".

No quiere estar acompañada de alguien prefiere estar a solas y no desea ser grosera con su hermana, la observa y trae un vaso de leche entre manos.

Tal vez ahora cuestiona la falta de sensatez que tuvo al negarse a mudarse algún otro lugar tener su propio espacio incluso haber deseado encontrar el amor y no estar ante aquella pregunta.

" Y no debería de ser él, ¿ cierto ? ".

Absolutamente nadie podría enamorarse de alguien como él ni lo catastrófico que resultaría ser esta casada con un mago al cual se refieren todos de ser malvado además de su legado familiar tendría que existir alguien tremendamente valiente para aceptar de forma voluntaria dicha unión.

No quiere sentirse como una condenada y en especial cuando sus padres están apuntó de negociar las condiciones aún cuando reconoce que sería por el bien de la comunidad pero extremadamente beneficioso para la familia Graves pues no estarían al borde del peligro aún cuando sería contraproducente pues no serían considerados más una familia pura.

" No creó que sea malo ".

Esta ofendida no se encuentra más enfadada, no puede creer lo que dice su hermana realmente considera llevarla al congreso durante un día para constatar un fiel testimonio de la crueldad de Percival Graves a veces considera que no es humano.

Jamás lo ha visto siendo amable con alguien que no sea el mismo, ni preocuparse por nadie sino son temas que le conciernen al congreso pero sobre todo nunca le ha extendido la mano para levantar alguien más del suelo. 

" Es porque tú no lo conoces es realmente malvado ".

Todo el tiempo que ha permanecido en el congreso no le demostró el lado bueno de Percival si es que existe lo cual todos desestiman y tienen la excelente crítica que hace honor a su apellido.

Nadie lo respeta por sus buenas acciones sino por el temor inclusive miedo al ser también la mano derecha de la presidenta Seraphina.

" Pero será tú esposo no creó que lo conozcas realmente además hacen una linda pareja ".

Sigue considerando la posibilidad de llevar a su hermana consigo al congreso demostrar lo terriblemente equivocada que esta para demostrarle al verdadero Percival Graves y no la fachada que finge ante su familia.

Ella no será la valiente se repite así misma una y otra vez.

" Soy linda con todos no sólo con él, Queenie ".

Malvado pero atractivo es un gran colmo para alguien como él y no soporta tenerlo tan cerca como en estos días incluso compartir una misma mesa o ver como le pasa la azucarera cuando se la pidió amablemente a su madre.

Puede ayudar a todos menos a él.

[ ... ]

La biblioteca solía ser un lugar seguro pero ahora le resulta ser el peor lugar del mundo al ver a sus padres reunidos con la familia Graves, las negociaciones no suelen ser dulces ni complicadas al verlos estrechar sus manos conformes con lo que han logrado.

Una boda que tendrá celebración al fin de mes en octubre y la tradición Graves de la cual no tendrá objeción de ninguna manera pero sobre todo una cláusula que podría ponerle fin a su matrimonio si no tuviera el juramento inquebrantable.

Ahora permanecen a solas sin sus respectivas familias para conocerse mejor cuando lo conoce perfectamente.

" ¡ Eres un cerdo egoísta ! ".

Nunca se habría expresado de tal forma no al ver el anillo de compromiso que tenía destinado para ella y ahora lo porta en su dedo anular izquierdo, un diamante del cual su peso no le será fácil acostumbrarse ni cree conseguirlo.

Lo reiteró no es un diamante común por su color al verse por momentos azul como negro, pero logró sellar su compromiso sin preguntarle ni saber su opinión al respecto.

" ¡ ¿ Porqué yo de todas las brujas ? ! ".

Desearía no estar en el mismo espacio ni respirar el mismo aire sabe la poca probabilidad que tiene al enfrentarse contra él pues probablemente no posee su varita pero sus habilidades de magia sin varita son peligrosas, no podría odiarlo más.

Lo observa algo serio pero no del todo, aún sentado en el sillón de cuero negro con sus piernas totalmente cruzadas mientras hace lo mismo con ella.

" No tienes interés alguno ni ambición por formar parte de mi familia así que eres perfecta para ser mi esposa ".

El cinismo parece ser lo habitual de él no lo imagina siendo su esposo, sería el más terrible de todos y saber que nunca podría contar con él para absolutamente nada ya puede imaginar el terrible futuro que le prepara.

Jamás podría tener ambición alguna no sería ella incluso es algo tonto de pensar que sólo por tales razones podría casarse.

" Pero no lo entiendes no quiero ser tú esposa ".

No quiere romperse a llorar ni quebrarse frente a él, no es lo que buscaba y saber que no es su decisión pero le parece ser su única opción o ser una desertora.

Es joven aún y quiere experimentar su vida, esforzarse por conseguir ser una auror distinguida, tiene priorizado más de lo que gustaría hacer para terminar siendo la esposa de alguien como él.

" Lo sé pero seamos sinceros soy tú mejor opción de lo contrario podrías terminar siendo la señora Craig ".

Eso sería un insultó para un pura sangre fue una de las primeras familias en perder por completo su pureza a tal grado que sus descendientes son ordinarios y considerados como tal nomajs.

No le importaría en lo más mínimo y si bien unirse a él en matrimonio también es considerado un insulto.

" Prefiero a un Craig que terminar siendo tú esposa ".

Sin expresión alguna en alguien más probablemente hubiera causado enojó o indignación lo cual le habría demostrado que tiene sentimientos y no su frialdad e indiferencia.

Lo escucha suspirar pesadamente.

" Bien probablemente tengas razón pero no es un cerdo egoísta ".

No esta dispuesta ha pedir disculpa alguna ni tampoco conformarse con cada palabra suya pensar que se dice ser su mejor opción no puede ser verdad cuando conoce la realidad de quien es su única opción.

Ninguno de sus padres preguntó sobre los temas importantes sólo se enfocaron en las negociaciones y sólo se enfocaron en los superficial en cuatro condiciones sencillas respetar la privacidad del matrimonio, la libertad de visitarla, el respeto mutuo entre ambas familias y que Percival se presentará en todos los eventos familiares.

Quiere negociar sus condiciones no lo que sus padres estuvieron negociando.

" Tengo dos condiciones para ti la primera continuaré como auror dentro del congreso y no quiero tratos especiales por último quiero tú fidelidad ".

No desea ser la burla del congreso bajó ninguna circunstancia, todos conocen las familias de pura sangre creen que pueden causar daño sin tener algún tipo de consecuencia y lo ve en él aún cuando quiere creer que no todos son así pero Percival Graves no se esfuerza por ser mejor.

Tampoco ve expresión alguna en su rostro continua tan serio como si estuviera ante un funeral probablemente es así al haberle propuesto matrimonio fue una sentencia.

" Esta bien lo aceptó aún así no tendrías trato especial conmigo ".

Requiere de un crimen terrible contra él aún cuando lo observa rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su saco algo de lo cual tiene una idea al ver un empaque de cigarrillos asomarse.

Ni soporta el humo que desprende un cigarrillo le es terrible incluso un dolor de cabeza.

" No quiero que fumes es un hábito horrible ".

Parece agradarle poco lo que ha dicho al verlo guardar de mala gana la cajetilla de cigarrillos si cree haber conseguido la primera expresión de esta noche.

Le resulta difícil saber que serán un matrimonio y poco convincente para la comunidad mágica.

[ ... ]

Esta sosteniendo un ramo improvisado fingiendo que su vestido es el abrigo de él mientras ensayan en el jardín delantero, lo tiene tomado de su antebrazo al igual que él sabiendo que será la parte del juramento inquebrantable.

No ve lo especial de llevar un vestido blanco ni un ramo floral, aún cuando tiene una idea fija de como será su vestido de novia esta segura que podría causar un gran enojo y revuelo en la sociedad mágica.

Lo observa fijamente lo nota muy convencido de estar justamente donde será el altar.

" Creó que eso es todo pequeños deberías de mostrarle el piso donde vivirán Percy ".

La voz de Ariana Graves parece más una orden que un simple comentario incluso el Percy le causa un escalofrío jamás podría llamarlo así o probablemente lo utilizaría cuando este molesta o enfadada para no querer usar palabra alguna más que Percy.

Es deber de un Graves continuar viviendo en alguna propiedad de la familia y como futuro miembro esta atada sin escape alguno.

Apenas suelta su antebrazo cuando nuevamente se encuentra tomando su mano, odia la forma en que logra atraparla y no tiene alternativa más que seguirlo adentro de la casa.

Observando en cada pared diversos retratos familiares los cuales no parecen sorprendida de verla.

" Tendrás tú propio espació en el primer piso si lo deseas puedes tener una biblioteca privada para ti, en cuanto el segundo piso estará nuestra habitación ".

No encuentra objeción alguna le encantaría tener su propio espacio lo sigue lentamente recorriendo el primer piso dos habitaciones contiguas en la primera un comedor pequeño y la segunda un escritorio lo cual le indica que es su espacio.

Un par de escaleras arribas para llegar a la habitación principal es demasiado grande para dos personas en especial si no esta dispuesta a compartir una misma cama pero le llama atención la puerta del fondo.

Se encamina hacía la puerta blanca pero lo ve interponerse.

" No te agradará la habitación es sofocante ".

Le parece que esta equivocado pues su presencia le resulta más que sofocante incluso asfixiante pero lo tolera al saber que es la única que puede ayudarlo sin buscar un beneficio de la distinguida familia Graves.

Tiene verdaderos deseos por conocer la habitación.

" ¿ Qué hay sarcófagos o reliquias familiares ? ".

Realmente no parece tener la mínima intención de moverse pero tampoco esta dispuesta abandonar su curiosidad será su esposa en algún momento tendrá que averiguar lo que oculta detrás de aquella puerta.

Intenta engañarlo sin tener éxito no puede fingir sin que siga sus movimientos con suma cautela.

" Esta bien eres tan terca te lo diré es la habitación para nuestro bebé ".

Deja de moverse para observarlo jamás lo ha besado ni siente el mínimo sentimiento de atracción, casarse es asegurar el futuro pero no esta lista todavía para convertirse en madre.

Apenas tiene un año dentro del congreso y un futuro incierto pero prosperó, fue la más destacada de sus colegas, no se imagina dando palmaditas en la espalda y estar pendiente de los tipos de llantos para saber que demanda su bebé.

" No quiero tener hijos ".

Esta en peligro constante, arriesgando su vida por proteger al indefenso, ¿ cómo podría encargarse de un bebé ?.

En especial se cuestiona como siempre ¿ a qué clase de mundo traería un bebé ?, a veces duda de la bondad y buena voluntad de todos ante las atroces acciones de las cuales es testigo.

" Tus padres aceptaron la condición de mis padres tener un heredero durante el primer año de nuestro matrimonio así obtendrían unos cuantos privilegios de la familia Graves, ¿ acaso no te lo mencionaron ? ".

Mencionar inclusive omitir le parece irrelevante cuando esta segura que no podría darle un bebé ante el mundo caótico aún cuando eso signifique no haberlo ayudado en absoluto, casarse era lo único que haría más nunca habría aceptado tener un bebé para preservar el legado Graves.

Tenía un magnífico plan, casarse era lo único que conseguiría y sin amor no habría más.

" No estoy enamorada de ti para tener un bebé ".

Había tenido aquellas pláticas con su madre antes que se marchará nuevamente, conocer el amor y tener relaciones sucedía cuando encontrabas a la persona especial, formar una familia era con la persona indicada y a la cual amarás, nunca conoció a ninguna de las dos personas.

Ni tampoco cree hacerlo a estas alturas cuando esta comprometida, dudando de su destino.

" ¿ Acaso tienes diez años para seguir creyendo en los cuentos de mamá ? ".

Percival Graves no es ningún príncipe ni un mago bueno, sólo busca salvar su apellido y al saber que sería la única en tenerle piedad no dudaría en haber insistido porque fuera ella y no alguien más.

No duda ni por un segundo en lanzarle aquel ramo directo al rostro, no tendrá conversación alguna con un ser tan repugnante que apenas logra soportar.

[ ... ]

Jamás pensó que llegaría con dudas al congreso pero más el encontrarse con ciertas miradas curiosas sobre ella y en especial sobre su mano izquierda queriendo ver su anillo de compromiso, algunos han logrado recibir la invitación para la boda que sigue en pie y una minoría se encuentra envidiosa por no estar dentro de los invitados.

Nuevamente fue llamada para un arduo duelo contra Lewis, un auror con más experiencia y no habría sido un problema de no ser por la maravillosa distracción de verlo justamente de pie siendo un espectador más, creía tenerlo pero en cuestión de segundos yacía sobre el suelo sintiendo un ardor en sus costillas.

Aún huele el desinfectante y percibe las sábanas blancas de la camilla pero sobre todo lo observa al pie de su camilla, su falta de expresión le es indescifrable.

" ¿ Qué habría pasado si no hubiera estuviera ahí ? ".

Una punzada le recuerda el lugar exacto donde sintió el ardor pero su voz la siente enojada, no creé tener la más mínima intención de empezar a discutir cuando se encuentra tan confundida.

Por un segundo analiza su pregunta nada habría cambiado, sus padres estarían acompañándola y su hermana le diría lo preocupados que estaban por ella, sólo cambia el hecho que no este ahí su familia sino él.

" No intentes confundirme con tú falta de preocupación, nada habría cambiado ".

Aprieta levemente su mano izquierda sintiendo el frío del anillo contra la unión de su dedo, no le resulta beneficiosa su presencia ni tampoco darle un poco de vuelo ha su imaginación ante circunstancias que pueden suceder similares a esta.

Tiene la intención de arrojar aquel anillo de compromiso y terminar por su bien pero algo dentro de ella se lo impide no sabe si es el querer ayudarlo o el conocerlo mejor averiguar hasta donde puede llegar con esto.

" Ese tonto estuvo apuntó de matarte frente a todos y nadie habría intervenido porque no les preocupas pero a mí sí ".

Su expresión la nota cambiante ya no serio sino preocupado incluso un poco enfadado, necesita sentir un piquete o pellizcarse así misma para creer que esta despierta y no en un sueño, lo cual sería algo infantil.

Por primera vez no tiene una oración adecuada para hablarla ni cree formular.

" Realmente buscas la forma de romper nuestro compromiso una semana antes eres incorregible Goldstein ".

Lo observa dar una media vuelta para darle sólo la espalda no lo considera justo pero tampoco quiere hacer reclamó alguno cuando se siente tan agotada.

Intenta moverse un poco y admirar su anillo de compromiso ignorando los sentimientos egocéntricos de Percival Graves, reconoce que sólo le preocupa la unión del matrimonio y que hará lo posible por mantenerla ha salvo de todos hasta el gran día.

" Sí así fuera ya te habría dejado pero tampoco busques emocionarte por algo que sigo sin sentir por ti ".

Desearía celebrar si estuviera enamorada de él, aún con la más mínima emoción lo haría pero no lo esta y le parece un pequeño avancé el tolerar más su presencia de lo habitual.

[ ... ]

Contempla el marco de la fotografía, no entiende como logró conseguir aquel día sonreír a pesar que su vestido negro de satín había sido un gran revuelo para todos menos para él y deja de ver aquella fotografía para observarlo, tienen una semana de casados y en la primera noche lo mandó a dormir al sillón sin recibir queja alguna.

No logra conciliar el sueño y le molesta que siga aquella vela encendida, no quiere volver a dormir en su estudio ni sufrir el terrible dolor de cuello que podría aquejarle durante días.

" Quieres apagar la vela por favor ".

Una vez lo mencionó antes de la segunda, sigue sin creer que no la toma en cuenta cuando incluso acepta sus críticas ante su desempeño dentro del congreso.

Le resulta difícil lograr conciliar el sueño de esta forma, siempre es ella quien termina rindiéndose pero esta vez realmente quiere dormir.

" No quiero estar ahí otra vez ".

Realmente no lo comprende es su esposo pero le es un desconocido sólo sabe que tienen en común el congreso y una alianza de matrimonio al igual que el piso compartido.

Ya no puede conciliar el sueño le es un terrible hecho y se arrebata el edredón junto con las sábanas para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, no encontraría algo interesante en el techo de madera no como lo hace ver él.

" ¿ Dónde podrías estar ? ".

No sabe absolutamente nada de él ni sus conversaciones suelen basarse en sus gustos, preguntan lo tribal de un par de colegas sin nada en especial.

A veces suele llamarle Tina cuando comúnmente se refiere a ella como Goldstein.

" Sólo duerme ".

Su voz denota que es una orden más que cualquier otra cosa.

Esta fastidiada de ser ella quien no obtenga respuesta alguna ni tampoco quiere culparlo de esta situación, no la obligó de alguna manera ni tampoco se retracto cuando había tenido varias veces la oportunidad de abandonarlo.

Lo habría ignorado nuevamente si tan sólo no lo hubiera escuchado gritar ni pedir piedad entre sueños, no cuestionó la razón por la cual permanecía aquella vela aún encendida pero el verlo siendo consumido por una pesadilla siente como se le estruja el corazón.

Tiene ambas manos en sus brazos intentando calmarlo y hacerle saber que esta en casa.

" Sólo duerme ".

Repite las mismas palabras que alguna vez le mencionó al no lograr conciliar el sueño, tal vez sabe que esta consiguiendo desquitarse con él y quedar mano a mano.

Está apuntó de soltarlo pero le es imposible al sentir como atrapa sus manos entre las suyas, no le gusta tanto el invierno ni noviembre pues siente el frío en sus pies y le es terrible estar más tiempo descalza.

" Quedate a dormir conmigo sólo por esta noche sin tratos especiales ".

No puede negarse al ver su rostro y saber cuán terrible pudo ser aquella pesadilla, le hace una seña para conseguir un pequeño espacio en aquel sillón, odia reconocer que tiene sentimientos.

[ ... ]

Es imposible reconocerlo pues le recibió con un ramo de rosas blancas y la propuesta de una cita en si una cena, aún no puede creer que cedió ni el estar frente a él observándolo y pensando en como llegó justamente aquí en lugar de pensar en el postre.

Han retirado los cubiertos y vuelto llenar las copas de vino tinto al igual que las dos velas no se han extinguido en absoluto.

" ¿ Sientes algo por mí ? ".

La pregunta no le altera de ninguna forma ni tampoco el verlo tan elegante para una noche tan común, agradece no haber sido cuestionada por Ariana Graves y las intenciones de esta cita se estaban dando a conocer para ella.

No parece quitar el dedo del renglón, le dejó en claro que jamás podría enamorarse de él.

" Aparte de odio y repugnancia no puedo sentir algo más por ti, Percy ".

Llamarlo Percy cuando esta enfadada o frente a los demás suele divertirle incluso olvida su enfado pero esta vez no le es una situación divertida.

Su expresión denota algo incomprensible.

" ¿ Por qué no me amas ? ".

Jamás le habría resultado tan interesante una pregunta ni el observar su alianza sabe que no son los primeros en haber contraído matrimonio sin amor ni por resultar beneficiados.

Pero tampoco tiene interés alguno en amarlo y él requiere de una respuesta.

" Eres extremadamente odioso, te preocupas por ti mismo y principalmente no tienes buenos sentimientos por nadie o probablemente sí por tus padres realmente no lo sé pero jamás me podría enamorar de ti ".

No pidió postre alguno más lo han servido, la especialidad según la recomendación del chef, es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír entre labios sin conocer la causa.

La curiosidad le pica por saber la razón de su sonrisa pero teme escuchar una respuesta que poco le agrade.

" Oh mi querida esposa esta enamorada de mí ".

Esta más que claro tener una grata razón más para mantener su odio y no sentir un poco de compasión por él, ni le agrada más.

También esta conociendo esa manía suya por llamarle esposa en todo momento.

" Por supuesto que no ".

Conoce perfectamente sus sentimientos jamás llegaría a sentirse nerviosa por sentir sus manos entrelazadas ni ansiosa por verlo ni sentir su presencia en lo más mínimo al contrario siente un gran alivio al no tenerlo cerca.

Desearía borrar aquella sonrisa de su atractivo rostro.

" Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti Percival Graves ".

Aún continúa sonriendo si pensó que podría eliminar aquella sonrisa estaba muy equivocada al respecto, pero le es preferible a ver su rostro sin expresión alguna e intentar descifrar su estado de ánimo.

" Pronto lo hará ".

No le hace caso alguno para tomar el tenedor y empezar con su postre no quiere llegar tarde a casa cuando conoce el arduo día que le espera mañana en el congreso.

[ ... ]

Tiene frío y esta perdiendo la paciencia al esperarlo afuera de su oficina, siente sus manos congelarse por más que intenté calentarlas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo no lo consigue en lo más mínimo.

Apenas siente un poco de alivio al ver como se abierto la puerta de aquella oficina y lo ve salir usando su habitual bufanda azul marino la cual esta considerando arrebatarle pero se resiste de hacerlo.

No sabe en que momento se distrajo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor para sentir sus labios contra los suyos, al principio le fue difícil reaccionar y la dificultad de respirar no era de un beso común.

Logró separarse de él un poco de mala gana y la mayor parte que odia admitir no intenta pensar en ello aún cuando lo ve señalar un muérdago colgando del umbral, un mes más se une a su lista de meses no gratos.

" ¡ Eres un tramposo ! ".

Se resiste de golpearlo incluso de usar su varita pero continúa sintiendo la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, es su primer beso.

Sólo toma su mano izquierda mientras entrelazan sus dedos, logró aprovecharse y no duda en hacer lo mismo con él.

" ¿ Me amas ? ".

La calidez de su mano le es perceptible pero la pregunta le resulta toda una locura, no lo conoce del todo y si no conviviera con él no conocería los pequeños detalles.

Aprendido que no es un corazón tan frío, ni es una piedra para no sentir algo que también puede ser alguien bondadoso si realmente se lo propone y que inclusive un buen consejero aunque un pésimo mentor pero lo admite es mejor cocinero de lo que es ella.

" No me convences del todo Percy ".

A veces logra confundirse entre los pasillos al caminar tomada de la mano y si logra conseguir ciertas miradas sobre ellos, sabe lo que piensan ¿ por qué ella ?.

Suele pensar que existe alguien mejor que ella.

" ¿ Y con un helado doble de chocolate cubierto con miel ? ".

Niega que logré convencerla pero le es una propuesta demasiado tentativa y el resultado de una buena observación suya cree tener sus terribles consecuencias, no conoce del todo las grandes tentaciones de Percival Graves que no resulten ser una buena taza de café negro y una magnífica lectura.

Quiere ser un poco atrevida y sólo se esfuerza por no hacerlo ni robarle un beso.

" Sigues sin convencerme del todo, Percy ".

Se apoya un poco más en su hombro para tomar el elevador, no le resulta del todo un desastre este día ni tampoco lo que podría averiguar de él conforme lo esta conociendo.

[ ... ]

Puede ver del todo que esta molestó, definitivamente no extraña aquella expresión en particular de su atractivo rostro pero verlo molestarse al lanzarle sólo una bola de nieve directo a sus zapatos negros recién lustrados a meditaba tal consecuencia.

Intenta empujar sus pies sólo un poco pero realmente no consigue nada al sentir como nuevamente evaden su espació.

" Estás evadiendo mi propio espació de la cama ".

No quiere volver a repetir absolutamente nada pero le parece un hombre de lo más terco, odia haber insistido compartir una cama con un lado determinado para cada uno.

Lo conoce bien para saber que en esta situación no le importaría incluso arrebatarle su propia almohada ni abrazarla para conciliar el sueño cuando creé que esta profundamente dormida, no la engaña aún sí el sigue creyendo que puede salirse con la suya.

" Y tú me robas mi tiempo así que estamos en mismas condiciones ".

Es increíble como suele tener las palabras correctas en cuestión de segundos, aún intenta mantener un poco de paciencia saber que esto no es una condena.

Se esfuerza por tener una buena relación por muy amistosa que le sea tiene la certeza de soportar ya su presencia nada grata para ella.

" ¿ Cuándo te he robado tú valioso tiempo, Graves ? ".

Nunca le quita tiempo sino todo lo contrario es él quien podría quitarle todo el tiempo, ni sabe mantener la distancia cuando están dentro del congreso siempre permanece en la misma habitación o suele cruzarse en su camino con un saludo de lo más odioso al mencionar ‘ señora Graves ’.

" En la mañana, si no me hubiera entretenido con esas bebidas tuyas habría llegado temprano y no tarde ".

Realmente no lo entretiene duda mucho que lo haga apenas si suele contarle un poco sobre su día probablemente llena su taza de café o chocolate dos veces más.

Pocas veces llegan tarde, lo observa detenidamente no le parece nada atractivo verlo de brazos cruzados.

" ¿ Quieres un beso para no seguir molesto, Percy ? ".

Su expresión cambia y no puede sentirse menos afortunada al verlo, piensa en sus probabilidades si él llega aceptar y opta por darle la espalda realmente esta noche quiere conciliar el sueño prefiere omitir por esta ocasión sus largas conversaciones sobre su día.

Le parece suficiente tener que convivir también dentro del congreso.

[ ... ]

No se reconoce en lo absoluto ni el saber que están a mediados de diciembre la época más fría y esperada por todos pero principalmente que se encuentre tan temprano dentro del baño apoyada contra la pared y bajando la cadena del retrete.

Ahora puede odiar libremente las celebraciones navideñas del congreso y más saber lo imposible que resultaba para si misma terminar embarazada.

“ Lo veo en tú mirada cariño estás esperando ”.

No dudó en sentirse alarmada ante tal comentario por parte de Ariana Graves, se había jurado así misma que no volvería a cometer tal error nuevamente pero tampoco creía lo posible que era lograr conseguir ayudarlo.

Esta devastada apenas tuvo sus sospechas seriamente y no dudó en consultar con su madre quien se alegró enormemente al igual que su padre como Queenie pero ella no lo esta, apenas conoce su manera de ser como esposo y no puede imaginarlo siendo padre.

Lo observa en el umbral de la puerta como si estuviera contemplando algo sin igual esperando una confirmación.

" ¿ Me amas ? ".

Esta vez es ella quien pregunta no podría definir el momento exacto en el cual comenzó a sentir algo que no fuera un cariño común sino algo más que podría definir exactamente como amor, nunca ha sentido algo así ni se imagina viviendo sin él, ni tampoco el sentir como le rodea con sus brazos cada noche al dormir en una misma cama pues hace tiempo habían dejado de compartir un mismo sillón.

Normalmente ella suele tardar al responderle incluso evade la pregunta la mayor parte exitosamente.

" Lo hago ".

Tampoco miente se le dan terriblemente mal las mentiras, jamás pensaría que le encantaría la forma en que es honesto.

Lo observa por un instante no quiere engañarse ni continuar fingiendo que no ha conseguido nada cuando sabe que logró hacerlo desde el primer instante que logró proponerse demostrarle quien era.

" Odiaría verte emocionado pero estamos en cinta... Estoy embarazada bueno técnicamente lo estamos ".

No esperaría una reacción como la suya ni verlo sonreír de tal forma pero no puede evitar sentirse contagiada por él quien no duda en acompañarle para sentarse a su lado y sentir como le rodea con sus brazos.

Siente como le llena sus mejillas con besos y se encuentra tan abrumada por tanto amor.

" ¡ No seas tan acaramelado, Percy ! ".

Logra detenerlo pues teme que empeore sus cariños y mimos hacia ella, jamás pensaría que un hombre como él resultará ser más dulce que la misma miel al proponérselo pero no le disgusta en lo absoluto estar abrazándolo ni sentir que esta en su lugar seguro.

" ¿ Cómo no serlo cuando mi dulce esposa está embarazada de mi bebé ? ".

Tiene demasiado con repetirse que logró conseguir lo que deseaba, su bebé significa que la familia Graves continuará inclusive que logró caer perdidadamente enamorada de él pero en especial saber que su mundo es realmente su familia la cual lo incluye a él, no lo cuestiona pero tampoco se resiste a robarle un beso.

Ahora conoce verdaderamente su respuesta.


	40. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo inesperado toca su puerta.

Alguien llama a su puerta y le parece la acción más tonta del mundo, aquel llamado a su puerta aún cuando juró que no quería ser molestado por alguien, no hace esfuerzo alguno por lanzar alguna maldición aquella puerta sólo se atreve abrir la puerta y saber a quien debe denigrar en esta ocasión.

Teme que debe de bajar la mirada para encontrarse con una niña, una tez algo pálida, su cabello por arriba del hombro y con una mochila de piel en sus hombros, el negro de aquel suéter pero el gris de aquella falda le parece demasiado interesante, la mira un poco tímida y se atreve a observar a sus demás aurores quienes parecen temerosos ante la situacion.

" ¿ Eres Percival Graves, cierto ? ".

Le parece de lo más extrañó aquella pregunta pero asiente, no le ha permitido la entrada a la niña quien ha decidido hacerlo, cierra la puerta detrás de si para ver aquella niña quien parece estar curioseando su escritorio y se siente tan invadido en su espacio laboral.

" ¿ Te conozco ? ".

Intenta no sonar tosco, pero no recuerda haber visto aquella niña en alguna parte y le parece similar alguien, aquel corte de cabello ondulado y el tono castaño definitivamente le es familiar, siente una pequeña punzada al recordar aquello, pensó que lo tenía tan enterrado dentro de si mismo.

" No, pero a mi mamá si la conoces ".

La relevación le parece un poco sorprendente ha conocido a tantas brujas pero todas ellas felizmente casada y a él no le ha importado conocer alguna bruja desde hace ocho años o probablemente más piensa, no quiere pensar en aquellos años y se esfuerza por seguir enterrando todo recuerdo y sentimientos.

" Hace tiempo que no conozco a nadie y sinceramente no conozco a tú mamá, temo decirte que pierdes el tiempo aquí ".

Apoya su mano en la manija dispuesto a despedirse tan amable como sea posible de lo contrario entre más pronto lo haga podrá estar nuevamente concentrado en su trabajo y si tiene la gran necesidad por consultar aquella foto que mantiene escondida en su escritorio.

" Oh vamos si conoces a mi mamá, solías llamarle lirio y tengo dudas sobre ti papá ".

Definitivamente le ha sorprendido incluso se siente por completo incrédulo ante la situación, considera que es demasiada información personal para una niña, nunca volvió a pronunciar ni mencionar tan siquiera la palabra lirio, aún siente un dolor inmenso dentro de su corazón pero se niega a pensar en ella y por un instante recuerda algo.

La observa atentamente, la conoce perfectamente para saber la principal razón por la cual esta en el jardín, contemplando las últimas gotas de lluvia y el cielo de lo más gris le parece de lo más ideal para un buen día.

“ ¿ Me extrañarás, lirio ? ”.

Una pregunta de lo más inusual para aquel momento, aún cuando conoce que debe partir por unos cuantos días a la capital sabe que extrañara esto, verla justo ahí disfrutando de un domingo por la tarde.

“ Sólo un poco, así de poco te extrañaré ”.

Nota como Tina hace un leve movimiento con su mano izquierda, en si con sus dos dedos le muestra cuán poco le importará en estos días y sonríe por ello, sabe que procurará escribirle todo lo posible en los momentos libres que consiga.

Pero ahora se enfoca en aquella niña, aquel sobrenombre sólo lo sabía Tina y Queenie, incluso la floreria cuando solía mandarle la mayor cantidad posible de arreglos florales, por lo cual intuye cuán verdadero puede ser esto y deja de lado su incredulidad por completo.

" Es imposible, si tú mamá es la misma bruja que conozco no es posible que seas mi hija ".

Tuvieron una relación de cuatro años, los mejores de su vida y los cuales no dudaría en repetir una y otra vez, no se arrepiente de ningún día todo lo contrario a ello, repite cada recuerdo posible en sus sueños y desearía haber comprendido por que le abandonó hace más de ocho años sin ninguna carta ni una nota explicando algo que le hiciera entender todo aquello, se fue de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido, a pesar de todo intentó buscarla pero sin ninguna pista de ella y poco después ante la insistencia de Phina abandonó su búsqueda, tanto ella como su cuñada desaparecieron por completo.

" Mi mamá es Porpentina Esther Goldstein, tú eres mi papá, no sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes antes de mi nacimiento por eso vine aquí, necesito que me ayudes ".

Toma un pequeño respiró, se esfuerza para no cometer una locura y tiene tantas preguntas para si mismo, siempre tuvo tantas teorías acerca del por que lo dejó, creyó que era por algo relacionado con él algo que le había disgustado más de lo normal e inclusive algunos amigos le sugirieron que se había enamorado de alguien más lo cual negó para si mismo una y otra vez.

" Es imposible que sea tú papá ".

No quiere alguna exaltación en este día, ni armar algún escándalo dentro del congreso, sólo necesita una buena razón para perder la cordura completamente y saber que esto es una gran locura.

" Mi tía Queenie siempre suele decirme que mamá llegó conmigo desde la ciudad del amor, Francia... ".

Alza su mano para interrumpir a la niña, no puede creer que tenga tanta información si hace exactamente bien las cuentas, en el mes que le abandonó fue Febrero, dos meses antes a finales de Noviembre habían viajado a Francia en una misión la cual terminó tomando como un par de vacaciones en compañía de Tina o en si una luna de miel, intenta sacar sus cuentas claras y adivinar una fecha probable.

" ¿ Julio o Agosto ? ".

Observa aquella niña quien sostiene un bolígrafo y le ve de lo más curiosa si presta la atención necesaria podría ver en ella una versión de Tina pero con la diferencia que tiene rasgos de él, si no puede dudar sobre su paternidad en lo más mínimo.

" Principios de Agosto, en si la fecha de mi nacimiento es 4 de Agosto de 1929 para ser exactos, eres igual a la foto que tiene escondida mamá ".

Deja de tomar aquel picaporte para observar detenidamente aquella niña, definitivamente siente un amor abrumador por ella, jamás pensó que tendría descendencia pero justamente ahí esta su hija pero detiene su hilo de pensamientos ante algo importante.

" ¿ Tina esta bien ? ".

La ve asentir, y siente un gran alivio dentro de él despejando cualquier pensamiento negativo no sabría que hacer si algo le pasará a Tina a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sin saber nada de ella, es él quien necesita explicaciones ahora mismo sobre todo.

" ¿ Por qué la dejaste, papá ? ".

No quiere enojarse, pero le parece que Tina no ha contado la verdadera razón de todo esto y se siente tan confundido pues sabe que nunca dejó a Tina, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa pero nunca dejarla.

" Ella me dejó, ni tan siquiera sabía de tú existencia por la barba de merlin ".

Lleva ambas manos a su cabello, y si podría recordar perfectamente sus semanas en Francia, era su chiste personal entre ambos pues tuvieron una larga estancia y la última noche un poco de lluvia casi arruina sus planes, ambos intentando protegerse del agua habían decidido buscar un pequeño escondite el cual lograron encontrar bajó un tejado.

“ Eres lo más importante de mi vida, ¿ lo sabes ? ”.

Ante todo siempre buscaba que ella supiera lo que significaba para él, la ve sonreír entre labios y le encanta verla así, a pesar de ser noche la puede distinguir perfectamente bien, nota un mechón rebelde de su cabello cubrir su rostro y no puede evitar tomar aquel mechón para llevarlo atrás de su oreja.

“ Hace frío y deberías de procurarme un poco si tanto te importó ”.

Siempre intentando evadir sus palabras, pero la entendía era su primera relación formal, lo hacía sentir especial sin importar la circunstancia, se había inclinado un poco para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos y le pareció tan increíble aquel beso tan tierno.

Pero no podría adivinar el momento exacto que fue concebida su hija y sobre todo saber su nombre, nunca hablaron de nombres ni tan siquiera se atrevió a tocar el tema de los hijos durante aquellos cuatro años siempre creyó que eran felices hasta que le abandonó como si nada y fue cuando cuestionó si fueron realmente felices incluso si le faltó algo que nunca pudo entender.

" ¿ Cual es tú nombre ? ".

La ve sonreír algo nerviosa y aquella sonrisa le es tan familiar a Tina, podría estar todo el día buscando las pequeñas diferencias entre ellos, ni se atrevería a culpar a Tina sobre el tiempo que ha perdido todo lo contrario a ello le podría agradecer.

" El nombre de mi abuelo, supongo que es demasiado varonil para decirlo al igual que decepcioné a mamá al no ser varón ".

El nombre del padre de Tina, piensa por un pequeño momento mientras lo tiene en sus labios, y si la mirada por completo de decepción le recuerda a él, incluso la pequeña mueca de sus labios le confirma nuevamente su paternidad algo inesperada dentro de su vida pero nunca supo que tan anhelante le era hasta este momento.

" Cameron siempre me gustó el nombre pero ella jamás se decepcionaría de alguien, y tal vez nunca lo comentamos pero hubiera preferido niña al igual que Tina ".

Duda sobre algo aún cuando decide no reprimir más sus ganas decide hacerlo se acerca para abrazarla por completo, le es tan extraño hacer esto, siempre le parece que es un tímpano de hielo incluso cuando todos juran lo mismo pero se prometió que si alguna vez se convertía en padre iba ser lo más amoroso y expresivo de la manera más posible pero nunca se atrevería a ser igual que su padre, no repetiría el mismo error.

" Papá me asfixias necesitamos hablar sobre algo más importante la razón por la que viaje a New York desde Londres ".

Deja de abrazarla un poco para verla fijamente, le sorprende que viajará desde Londres hasta New York sólo para tratar de un tema importante pero incluso ante ello agradece la razón de este viaje, acaricia sus brazos y a pesar que le llega apenas al hombro o en si un poco más a bajó se siente de lo más orgulloso por ser padre.

" ¿ veniste tú sola ? ".

La ve negar rotundamente, le es un alivió que no viniera sólo no desearía imaginar cuán angustiada podría sentirse al no saber en lo más mínimo sobre su hija, sus ojos azules definitivamente le son tan familiares a Queenie.

" Mi tío Newt me acompañó, era algo de carácter urgente y no podía esperar más, se trata sobre mamá y eres el único que puede ayudarme en esto ".

Le parece un tema de lo más serio, al mismo tiempo teme no ser alguien tan comprensible pero tampoco sabe como ser un padre, apenas hace unos minutos se a enterado de su paternidad y no tiene la más mínima idea de como empezar.

" Te escuchó, es lo que hace tú mamá, ¿ cierto ? ".

Nota una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al mismo tiempo que asiente, la guía para que tome asiento en aquella silla frente a su escritorio, considera que es su deber ayudar a su hija, recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Tina, le parecía una mañana de lo más agradable incluso cuando se despertó abrazándola nunca esperó nada de las siguientes horas, pero prefiere concentrarse ahora mismo en Cameron.

" Mamá volvió a reencontrarse con un viejo colega, supongo que lo conoces su nombre es Achilles Tolliver y hace un par de meses empezaron a tomar té cada tarde al principio eran amigos pero ahora están comprometidos y necesitó que intervengas en esa relación por favor papá ".

Una pequeña punzada de celos le invade, definitivamente conoce Achilles, hace un par de años que dejó el congreso según en sus propias palabras esto no era lo suyo pero al parecer ir detrás de Tina lo era, conocía de sobra aquella mirada que siempre mantenía Achilles cuando se cruzaba con Tina aún por muy lejos que la observará mantenía la misma mirada.

Ahora que tiene exactamente la información, para saber que Tina esta comprometida con Achilles aún cuando ella estaba comprometido en primer lugar con él, definitivamente necesita demasiadas explicaciones pero las quiere escuchar solamente de Tina y ha tomado una drástica decisión definitivamente.

[ ... ]

No tiene la menor idea de como pudo dejarse convencer por Cameron, probablemente intuye que fue su mirada de cordero a medio matar, y no pudo resistirse, el parecido entre su hija y Cameron le es tan increíble pero tan similar, no puede sentirse culpable al dejarse convencer.

Pero viajar de forma ilegal es algo que nunca se atrevería a confesar y más frente a Phina pero al ver como el señor Scamander sostiene aquel balde de metal le parece de lo más curioso ver en aquella esquina una casa por completo rosa, al parecer intuye que es gusto de Queenie y no de Tina, antes de cruzar la calle se detiene por completo.

Sujeta la mano de su hija de quien aprendido varias cosas a pesar del tiempo que han convivido los dos, y sobre todo agradece que el señor Scamander permaneciera en silencio durante todo el viaje, pero teme que sujetar a su hija tanto como un ramo de rosas no parece ser una buena presentación y teme el rechazó absoluto de Tina.

" Creó que no es buena idea que me presenté Cameron, ella esta empezando su vida nuevamente por lo que me contaste y no creó que sea justo esto ".

Esta de sobra que conozca el viejo refrán si amas algo dejalo ir, aunque ante la información que ha obtenido, si creé tener suficientes oportunidades para recordar al amor de su vida en complicidad con la ayuda de su hija.

Observa por un instante a su hija, reconocería aquella mirada donde estuviera, la típica mirada Goldstein que le dice esto es algo serio, podría jurar que si Tina estuviera aquí le diría...

“ No estoy jugando señor, esto es algo verdaderamente serio y sumamente delicado ”.

Así que vuelve a mantener la mirada fija sobre su objetivo, estira un poco su cuello y no le importa tanto como truenan sus huesos, esta dispuesto a tocar aquella puerta pero no tiene tanto valor para hacerlo.

Confía en sus sentimientos, pero no en sus acciones, sabe que necesita tener control absoluto sobre estas de lo contrario teme terminar en la sala y no dejando una buena imagen sobre él, es lo mínimo que le faltaría.

" Mamá te ama, todos lo saben excepto por ella, ¿ no es así, tío Newt ? "

La consulta de una segunda opinión para confirmar lo que teme no le es de gran ayuda, menos ante el tímido señor Scamander quien no se ha despegado en lo más mínimo de su maleta y esta sumamente agradecido por ello más no por su opinión.

" Eh sí, ella lo ama aún señor Graves ".

Lo escucha totalmente convencido de sus palabras, sabe diferenciar entre las mentiras y lo verdadero al tener tanta experiencia dentro y fuera de los interrogatorios, así que toma fuertemente la mano de su hija para decidir cruzar aquella calle, el aire de Londres le parece un poco deprimente incluso más cuando observa el cielo.

Aún así pasa aquel ramo de rosas a su hija y opta por tocar aquella puerta blanca, da dos golpes exactos y sólo le queda esperar, lo cual desea que funcione.

" Debe ser el lechero cariño, la costumbre de pasar tarde por la casa... ".

Justamente esa era la expresión que nunca espero ver en Achilles, le parece que esta ante un informe en lo más mínimo descifrable incluso aún aferrado a la puerta le parece que no quiere dejarlo entrar y lo comprende es su rival, se esfuerza por sonreír ante la situación y le parece que no le ha bastado pues aquella puerta le ha sido azotada.

" Definitivamente me debes diez grandes, tío Newt ".

Una pequeña risa le parece de lo más escandaloso pero el que su hija se una al señor Scamander lo hace sentir mucho peor, le da un pequeño codazo a su hija y ve como reprime sus ganas por reír si le es de lo más familiar a Tina incluso en su risa.

Le recuerda todas aquellas veces que Tina se ría incluso ante una situación nada graciosa lo hacia, si parecía que había perdido la cordura y por momentos hasta él lo hacía por lo cual no le sorprendía que fueran tachados de seres raros.

" No existen los fantasmas ".

Aquella voz le emociona tanto, jura que puede sentirse como un adolescente ante su primer amor, pero al ser espectador nuevamente como aquella puerta ha sido abierta no puede evitar sentirse de lo más decepcionado al ver que es Queenie quien le azotado por segunda vez aquella puerta.

" Todos están emocionados por verte papá ".

Si lo cree así de lo contrario nadie le azotaría tanto la puerta, mantiene aún la esperanza que aquella puerta no sea azotada, nuevamente aquella puerta le es abierta y ve justamente a Tina, siente como su corazón detenerse por completo y quiere decir algo pero sus labios no se lo permiten, a pesar de sentir el aire de aquella puerta nuevamente sobre su rostro, se siente tan encantado por tal privilegio.

" En verdad papá te está sudando demasiado la mano ".

El sentir como su hija le intenta llamar la atención sacudiendo su mano mientras aquella puerta ha sido abierta nuevamente simplemente le es inevitable no ignorarla, le parece tan increíble verla así, la nota un poco nerviosa lo sabe por la forma que se toca el cabello e intenta acomodar sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja pero le parece que el tiempo no ha pasado en lo más mínimo por ella, a pesar que tiene un corte tan diferente al de hace ocho años, ahora lo tiene por debajo del hombro.

" Estabas en New York y se suponía espera... Cameron ".

Esta más que perdido en la mirada de ella, tan atento a sus movimientos incluso ante su respiración y le parece tan sorprendente verla justamente ahí, viendo como tiene sus manos juntas, a pesar de su expresión de sorpresa, definitivamente se siente un hombre enamorado.

" ¡ Sorpresa, mamá ! ".

La nota sonreír y no creé que este enfadada, simplemente piensa definitivamente en una palabra básica que nunca podría pronunciarla frente a todos y simplemente lo basaría en expresar un ‘ wow ’.

" Hace frío, ¿ sabes, Tina ? ".

Apenas la voz del señor Scamander le resulta audible, pero lo ve entrar en aquella casa y le es fantástico compartir este momento sin tener algún adulto en su compañía, siente como Cameron le suelta su mano y le ofrece aquel ramo de rosas a Tina quien lo acepta, podría estar toda la tarde contemplando a Porpentina Esther Goldstein.

" Estas hermosa y tan perfecta, Tina ".

Realmente considera que el blanco puede ser su color favorito, teniendo en cuenta como aquella blusa blanca favorece tan encantadoramente a Tina, su corazón late por completo y cree que va salir de su pecho.

" iugh papá te esta empezando a caer un poco de baba ".

Nota como Tina lleva su mano izquierda a su boca para intentar no reírse, no puede evitar suspirar y saber que esta frente a la mujer de su vida, a pesar del comentario de su hija esta decidido a dejarlo pasar y continuar ante su contemplación absoluta.

" Teenie creó que debe de entrar Percy a casa ".

La voz de Queenie tan dulce como siempre para arruinar sus más preciados momentos, pero es atentó como Tina le permite entrar, aunque espera que primero entré Cameron, sabe que cualquier buen padre haría aquello en su lugar.

[ ... ]

Si le parece que han tenido un día de lo más agotador a pesar que por un momento creyó que Cameron terminaría vaciando cada tienda ante lo último en moda agradece que no fuera así.

Aunque esta noche esperaba hospedarse en algún hotel céntrico de Londres, no se lo permitió de ninguna manera Tina y le pareció increíble lo que escuchó de sus labios lo cual definitivamente lo convenció...

“ Deberías de quedarte en casa, últimamente han ocurrido unos cuantos delitos dentro de la ciudad y es mejor que estes aquí ”.

Y si no dudó en cancelar sus planes ante aquellas palabras de Tina, aún su corazón late por completo y no le es para menos todo lo que puede provocarle sólo Tina Goldstein, pero sobre todo que le diera su lugar ante Achilles quien deseaba quedarse en casa pero no tuvo alternativa alguna que marcharse justamente a las doce de la noche, pero ambos permanecen en la sala con la pequeña intrusión de Cameron quien se ha dormido sobre las piernas de ambos, observa como Tina contempla a su hija mientras acaricia su cabello, en un silencio de lo más cómodo.

" ¿ Qué tal todo en el congreso, Red, madame Picquery ? ".

Le parece que alguien no olvida del todo a viejos conocidos, igual alguna vez ellos solían preguntar por Tina durante los primeros días y al paso de los días incluso de los años aprendieron a ya no hacerlo nunca, pero el dolor continuaba justamente ahí dentro de él.

" Nada ha cambiado dentro del congreso, Red continúa siendo tan gruñón como siempre incluso se que soy más insoportable que el mismo Red y Phina simplemente no puede soportarme más ".

La forma en que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios le parece de lo más única e inigualable ante todos, jamás se había sentido tan encantado por una sonrisa y nunca tuvo alguna favorita que no fuera la de ella.

" ¿ Y qué ha sido de tú vida en estos años ? ".

No es una respuesta que le tome tanto tiempo meditar, pero el ver a Tina, le haría pensar bastantes preguntas y más sobre estos años, en especial los momentos de su hija, desea saber la primera palabra, si tropezó al caminar, tantas cosas pero se contiene a ello para responder.

" Trabajar y ser miserable sin ti, no hay nada relevante en mi vida ".

Toma la mano izquierda de su hija la cual esta cayendo de aquel sillón, sube su mano y la analiza tan meticulosamente ha visto lo que puede lograr hacer Cameron y sabe que con un poco más de práctica podrá perfeccionar sus habilidades de magia sin varita y ser una excelente auror, pues le ha dicho que desea convertirse en auror, pero el silencio parece no querer esfumarse por lo cual opta por hacerlo esta vez.

" ¿ Francia ? ".

Apenas es capaz de cuestionar, pero al mirarla puede ver como asiente, ha deseado guardar cada rasgo de su hija a pesar que conoce su lugar no cree que sea capaz dejar alguna de las dos ni permitir que le deje esta vez, ahora esta dispuesto a ir detrás de ella.

" ¿ Por qué me dejaste ? ".

No puede ser directo teme provocarle algún disgusto, ni busca generar algún conflicto entre ambos incluso que Cameron se vea envuelta en todo ello y tampoco quiere ponerla en su contra sólo busca entender sus razones, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho acerca del embarazó sabe que hubiera sido la criatura más dichosa de todo el mundo ante la idea de convertirse en padre.

Y ciertamente no puede evitar recordar que necesita encontrar una segunda oportunidad para ellos aún cuando tiene la ayuda de Cameron quien le sorprendió con un plan fríamente calculado el cual le hizo un par de modificaciones después de haberlo discutido...

“ Es hora que me cuentes en que consiste tú plan pequeña animaña ”.

Esperar el bus en Londres le resulta de lo más desesperante que ha tenido que hacer durante un largo tiempo en su vida pero le resultaría peor si se tratará sobre comida, ante ello no suele tener paciencia en lo más mínimo y trata de matar al tiempo como si realmente pudiera hacerlo.

“ Mamá aún no puede dejar de resistirse a tú mirada, así que debes de enamorarla otra vez papá como lo hiciste la primera vez ”.

Niega rotundamente no cree que funcione el método Graves nuevamente en Tina a pesar que lo implementó una vez jamás creyó que debería de usarlo para una segunda vez además que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces sabe que no puede actuar nuevamente como un tímpano de hielo y fingir que nada le importa, no podría hacerlo ni en una segunda vida.

“ Esta bien sé romántico, mamá suele hablar tanto sobre ti con mi tía Queenie cuando no hay hombres en casa y menos en mi presencia ”.

Realmente no recuerda haber sido romántico en ningún momento, probablemente no fue de rosas la mayoría del tiempo pues prefería mantener un duelo entre ellos y a veces solía decir una que otra palabra nada romántico en sus propios términos, así que debe de pensar en algo más.

“ ¿ Y qué hay de tú romeo interior, papá ?, mamá suele hablar de eso todo el tiempo, vamos debiste de ser romántico y un poco torpe para enamorarla, ¿ cierto ? ”.

Puede que tenga razón su hija, sólo alguna vez le escribió un poema en el cual expresaba sus sentimientos y si también sus ganas por dar su vida de ser necesario, pero no cree que aquello ayude a su situación en este momento además que no quiere parecer alguien retorcido y depresivo ante su hija de ocho años.

“ Bien creó que podemos improvisar entonces papá ”.

Podría seguir recordando aquel plan pero al escuchar un leve suspiró de Tina se siente en la realidad por completo, observa como posa su mano sobre el brazo derecho de Cameron y él no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, aferrarse a aquella sensación a pesar que este acariciando el dorso de su mano, le es más que suficiente por este día.

" No estabas preparado para ser padre, lo escuché aquella vez de Phina y realmente no quería obligarte algo que no querías, tomé la decisión por ambos y decidí que fueras libre sin adquirir un compromiso por obligación ".

Un nudo por completo le estruja su corazón al escuchar aquella respuesta que tanto estuvo esperando de ella, recuerda aquella vaga conversación con Phina sin tener algún reflejo de preocupación pensó que sólo se trataba de un tema vago incluso una advertencia pero jamás pensó que Tina estaría escuchando todo aquello.

" Si tan sólo me hubieras dado la noticia, habría cambiado todo por completo, jamás me sentiría obligado algo que no deseó y creeme la hubiera amado desde el primer momento de su existencia, fuiste egoísta conmigo ".

Sabe que la ha herido de alguna forma ante sus últimas palabras, pero se aferra a ella, sabe que no pueden cambiar nada de estos años, a pesar que podría considerarlo un crimen intenta pensar como pudo sentirse ella, probablemente tenía miedo de no contar con su apoyo pero la decepción en él se refleja y le es fácil llegar a una conclusión.

" No me conocías del todo para dudar de mi, Tina ".

Ambos se observan, su expresión refleja una tristeza inmensa y se pregunta, ¿ si estuvo así durante el transcurso del embarazo ?, pero sobre todo siente una gran culpa si él se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado habría mostrado su apoyo y gran felicidad ante el ser padres.

Aún contra su buen juicio sabe que la evidencia de su relación continúa durmiendo sobre las piernas de ambos y le parece increíble tanto para olvidar cualquier tipo de discusión.

" Sólo quería verte feliz, sabes que siempre confíe en ti ".

Se ve tan distraído por completo al sentir como Cameron se estira un poco entre ambos esta seguro que no caerá de aquel sillón ni de ellos, tiene tantas preguntas pero teme que la sensación del hubiera nunca desaparezca del todo al obtener sus respuestas.

" ¿ Mamá, papá ? ".

Observa como Tina procura a su hija y le parece tan admirable al igual que su amor por ella aumenta de una forma tan incondicional, si bien se cuestiona como no pudo pensar en esto, formar una familia y ahora piensa que todo esto esta en riesgo sino hace algo incluso sino logra ejercer el plan de su hija para impedir una boda.

" Estamos aquí vuelve a dormir cariño ".

Su momento de encantó se ve claramente afectado pues siente como Tina desliza su mano de la suya y siente un gran vacío dentro de él, aún continúa observándola y si tuviera que preguntarse así mismo si aún la ama, su respuesta sin duda alguna sería un sí.

" Creó que deberíamos de llevar a nuestra hija a su habitación es tarde ".

No cree que sea capaz de levantar tal peso, y mucho menos tiene las ganas por levantarse de aquel sofá azul marino el cual le agradado del todo, pero la entiende, se aferra firmemente a Cameron mientras se asegura de tenerla bien entre sus brazos, simplemente no quiere arruinar su reputación primeriza como padre ante la bruja que busca sorprender.

[ ... ]

Si pudiera agradecer alguien de quien aprendió tan útiles cosas sería de la ama de llaves de su casa, gracias a ello cree que es útil en la cocina y más cuando se ha esforzado en preparar un desayuno dignó para su familia a pesar que los panqueques parecen tener una expresión infeliz ante la clara idea que están sonriendo, no cree que sea algo de todos los días.

Podría quitarse aquel mandil y sentarse para ser espectador de su festín personal, pero no lo hace pues intenta mejorar el mejor plato para la mujer más especial de su vida, también se ha encargado de consultar la floreria más cercana y llenar la habitación de rosas blancas para ella.

Cree estar dando los últimos toques, pero se siente vigilado por alguien y no puede evitar sonreír, sabía que esto sucedería por lo cual tiene un pequeño interrogatorio antes de obtener su curiosidad ante lo que hace pues le esta dando la espalda.

" ¿ Cómo fueron los nueve meses de embarazo con mi bebé ? ".

Un suspiró le delata, mientras intenta acomodar perfectamente aquellos panqueques y derramar la cantidad de miel correcta sobre ellos de una forma tan elegante como solía hacerlo pero igual tiene ciertas preguntas que le han logrado quitar el sueño.

" Estamos hablando de una Graves, no fue nada fácil siempre se encontraba inquieta pero cuando le hablaba sobre ti era todo lo contrario, cada día imaginaba como sería, si tendría tu misma expresión al enojarse, la misma manera de caminar, la forma de tus labios incluso de tus manos y creeme nuestra hija es como la imaginé y te doy gracias por ello, Percival ".

Le ha dado el último toqué aquellos panqueques y decide verla, apoyada en el umbral tan pensativa ante viejos recuerdos, pero su sonrisa lo hace sonreír de igual forma y no le cuesta trabajo haber imaginado aquello, ni se atreve a discutir, decide por quitarse aquel mandil mientras lo dobla cuidadosamente.

" Debería ser el agradecido, todo lo que es nuestra hija es gracias a ti y definitivamente es tan parecida a ti aunque con un claro toqué Graves, ¿ no te parece, lirio ? ".

Un pequeño carraspeo le distrae al igual que una puerta cerrada, observa como Achilles ha entrado por la puerta de servicio, le es increíble que aquel hombre sea considerado un mago y no un entrometido, por que de eso esta seguro que es.

Pero no es tanto el como ha llegado sin decir tan siquiera un buenos días, sino el observar como se acerca un poco hacia él mientras toma el plato que era para Tina y con su mano la cual esta cubierta por un guante negro de cuero toma un poco de aquellos panqueques para probarlos.

" Uhm... esto esta exquisito amor ".

Se esfuerza por apretar ambos puños al ver como Achilles se acerca a Tina para besarla, no podría soportar aquello y definitivamente tose para llamar la atención de ambos, al parecer aquella pequeña acción lo ha molestado pues ve como se esfuma de la cocina con el plato que tenía predestinado para Tina.

" Supongo que mi forma de agradecerte esta arruinada, ¿ cierto, lirio ? ".

Coloca aquel mandil sobre una silla, mientras se acerca de lo más cuidadoso a ella, esta seguro que Achilles evita su presencia y esta feliz por conseguir tales acciones de su opositor, la nota un poco nerviosa incluso como intenta contener la respiración, le recuerda tantos momentos.

" Creó que nunca dejaste de ser un rompecorazones, ¿ no es así, Percival ? ".

Sabe que no esta ante la racional Tina Goldstein, todo en ella le delata, definitivamente cree estar ante un gran avance y esta seguro de no dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero intenta reprimir sus impulsos, recuerda que su hija y el desafortunado prometido de Tina están en casa.

" Me rompiste el corazón y en verdad quiero recuperarlo Tina ".

Puede jurar que sus mejillas se están tiñendo de un leve rojo y que incluso puede sentir su respiración, la siente tan cerca de él, no duda en apoyar sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y siente un leve respingo por su parte pero aún continúa sosteniéndole la mirada, le parece que los años no han cambiado nada en lo más mínimo, se inclina un poco para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos cuando un par de estornudos le distrae.

Siente como Tina se afloja de su toqué para ir en búsqueda de aquellos estornudos y no duda en ir detrás de ella para encontrarse en la sala, llena de rosas lo cual le parece espectacular para Tina pero al ver Achilles estornudar y con los ojos llorosos se contiene al reír le parece que alguien es alérgico a las rosas.

" Necesitó salir de aquí, Tina ".

Por fin concuerda en algo con Achilles quien parece no encontrar la salida ante los abrumadores arreglos de rosas y lo disfruta en sus adentros, saber que esta apuntó de hacer que su enemigo se de por vencido, esta decidido a ser paciente y a luchar por lo suyo pero no puede evitar reírse ante la situación y sólo recibe una pequeña mirada de Tina para esforzarse en mantener una compostura correcta.

[ ... ]

Le ha bastado con ver el descontento en la expresión de Achilles ante el aceptar las súplicas de su hija porque ambos se subieran a una canoa para remar, en los términos de Cameron fue convivencia de amigos y sabía que tendría a Tina para si mismo durante una hora, le parece un día tan nublado pero justifica la razón del día.

Más al ver como Tina le ofrece migajas de pan aquellos patos quienes van detrás de ella y no los culpa en lo más mínimo, sabe que ama hacer esto y era una de sus razones para ir a Central Park cada tarde, tiene tanto cuidado de no espantar aquellos patos para observar más de cerca a Tina.

" ¿ Y crees ser feliz con Achilles ? ".

Nota como ha dejado de lanzar migajas de pan para enfrentarse a él, la ve arqueando una ceja y de lo más dispuesta para caminar lejos de él a pesar que su hija esta observándolos discretamente cree tener la situación bajó control y va detrás de ella, no duda en tomarla de su brazo izquierdo para acorralarla contra un árbol, el cual le parece milenario por el grosor del tronco, sabe que esto le impedirá la vigilancia constante de Achilles sobre ella.

" Somos pasado y realmente creó ser feliz con Achilles me hace sentir bien ".

Una respuesta no tan idealizada ni de lo más convincente para él, la observa fijamente y sabe que le esta mintiendo, en estos días le ha demostrado que es un padre comprometido y que puede ser lo que ella deseé si tan sólo se lo pidiera, en cuanto ser parte del pasado no lo cree de esa manera pues nadie suspiraría por lo pasado.

" Te amo, aún lo hago y no tienes idea de como es esto ".

No se atrevería a confesar que la ha visto dormir hace dos noches, el sentimiento de no estar siempre con ella le es tan grande que teme buscar siempre cualquier excusa para tener su compañía aún por pocos segundos, pero al ver sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos no le es difícil atraparlos entre los suyos y besarla.

Coloca sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras la apega más así mismo incluso contra aquel tronco y el sentir como enreda sus manos entre su cabello, le hace sentir cuanto extrañaba esto, incluso la necesidad por respirar, es lo único que le orilla a separarse de ella.

" No busques confundirme Percival ".

Podría darse por complacido y no puede evitar juntar sus labios entre los suyos nuevamente esta vez un poco más lento pero inclusive algo exigente, se aferra más a ella y esta seguro que dejará algunas marcas pero no cree que necesité alguien una explicación por ello.

Se esfuerza por no separarse de ella, considera este uno de sus mejores besos pero al sentir como Tina ha posado sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando alejarlo sin ejercer tanta fuerza no entiende la verdadera razón de aquello.

" En verdad lo quiero, deberías de entenderlo si me amas como dices hacerlo ".

Y algo dentro de él se viene hacia abajo, incluso la agonía de su corazón le parece que se ha detenido al igual que la alegría, no comprende sus palabras pero tampoco por que se aleja de él, intenta ir detrás de ella pero al meditar sus palabras se detiene por completo, no desea ser un egoísta para su propio beneficio y comprende que estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo.

[ ... ]

La ha visto bailar en brazos de Achilles ante la fiesta de compromiso que han organizado previo un día antes de la boda, si bien no piensa que ha sido su mejor fin de semana ante las constantes presiones de Phina por su regresó inmediato a New York, no la ve feliz aún cuando aparenta intentarlo y eso le es suficiente para ver la mirada por completa de decepción en su hija, lamenta haber llegado tarde incluso no haber hecho bien las cosas.

A pesar de los grandes momentos que pudo conseguir con Tina, no le parece que fue lo suficiente para ser él quien prevaleciera al final del día, todo lo contrario a ello sólo ha tomado una decisión sencilla retirarse por completo.

Se levanta de su lugar sin tanta esperanza de conseguir algo lo ha dejado tan claro que siente una gran punzada dentro de él, pero tenía razón la sinceridad ante todo en lugar de una mentira, la fiesta le parece tan abrumadora pero aún así se acerca a ellos para llamar su atención tocando levemente su hombro.

" ¿ Puedo hablar contigo un momento ? ".

Observa como le ofrece su mano, la cual toma encantando y se esfuerza por reflejar su tristeza ante ello, saber que podía ser él pero al mismo tiempo ser consciente que no era merecedor de ella en lo más mínimo, desearía haber compartido estos momentos con ella, como solían bailar sin importar la hora incluso si era hasta la madrugada solían hacerlo pero ahora mantiene sus mejores deseos hacia ella.

" Te deseó la mejor de las suertes en este comienzo nuevo para ti, lirio ".

La ve sonreír un poco pero no la ve convencida ni él de sus palabras, pero no es nadie en su vida para continuar esforzándose en hacerle ver algo que sienten ambos, a pesar de ello se recuerda que si la ama debe dejarla ir por su bien y es lo que hace, deja de sostener su mano es la despedida, pero no quiere miramientos ni el sentir tan temprano el arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

Se acerca a Cameron, quien le ha prometido que lo visitará en vacaciones y las festividades importantes, le duele tanto haber decepcionado a su hija aún así no duda en abrazarla para decirle algo su principal razón de esto.

" No puedo obligar a que alguien me amé además tengo lo mejor de ambos y es a ti, animaña ".

Se separa un poco de su hija para observarla fijamente y acaricia sus mejillas si le parece algo tan interminable el dejar a su hija en Londres y por un momento ve a Tina, no la ve tan convencida ni cerca de intentar ser feliz con Achilles y decide por sacar de su bolsillo una carta que ha escrito para Tina, la cual definitivamente no tuvo el valor para entregársela en sus propias manos.

" Y si pregunta mamá por esto hazle saber que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar mi ciudad por Londres, ¿ esta bien ? ".

Le deposita un beso en su mejilla izquierda, y ve una pequeña sonrisa en su hija, una pequeña parte de él tan traicionera como siempre le hizo ver que no podía darse tan vencido por completo e incluso que apartir de mañana probablemente decida tener la puerta de su oficina sin seguro, tal vez esperé una sorpresa nuevamente o tal vez nada, simplemente la vida ya le es un misterio de lo más raro.


	41. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

Se encuentra tan nerviosa que no puede creer nada de lo que esta sucediendo, observa su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de Percival, quien sostiene una canasta están apuntó de tener su primera cita después de haberla pospuesto durante un largo tiempo han llegado a un parque dispuestos a tener un picnic, recordando la primera vez que Percival le pidió tener una cita formal después de tanto tiempo de noviazgo.

“ No somos una pareja ordinaria, ¿ cierto ? ”.

Le parece de lo más curiosa su pregunta mientras ambos están recostados en la cama de invitados, si bien por insistencia de Percival cada día prueban una habitación diferente para saber que deben de cambiar dentro de la decoración, lo ve más como un pasatiempo.

“ No eres un hombre de rosas y corazones, ni yo soy una mujer de celebrar el amor, así que definitivamente no somos una pareja ordinaria ”.

Escucha una leve risa de él, mientras siente como enreda sus dedos entre su cabello, decide aferrarse a él, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en la tela de aquella camisa blanca sintiendo lo suave que puede ser la seda.

Es la primera vez que esta enamorada de alguien y también sabe que será la última vez, simplemente siente que sin él no podría conciliar su vida por completa, le es una necesidad inevitable, sentirlo y estar con él.

“ ¿ Y si tenemos una cita, eso nos haría ordinarios ? ”.

Sonríe sin creer que Percival este intentando tener una cita con ella, aún cuando anda divagando incluso considera que esta tanteando el terreno, le parece profundamente encantador, deja de rodearlo con sus brazos para apoyarse sobre su pecho y contemplar su rostro a pesar de aquella barba que se ha vuelto un gran impedimento entre ambos, a veces piensa que los hombres son algo tontos al respecto de sus apuestas, incluso su cuñado Jacob quien aceptó apostar con Percival por ver quien lograba mantener más tiempo aquella barba.

“ Si quieres tener una cita conmigo primero debes deshacerte de esa cosa de tú rostro ”.

Intuye todo el tiempo que debió de pasar para tener por fin una cita y saber que Percival se ha hecho de veinte dólares en su bolsillo, ahora sabe que es más rico de lo que probablemente fue ayer lo cual le causa que se ría, el primero en rendirse después de tres meses fue Jacob y sabe que se rindió bajó las amenazas de su hermana pues soporta un bigote pero simplemente una barba tan espesa es su límite todo lo contrario a ello quien se burlaba de él al decirle que podía ser un buen nido para las crías de un occamy.

Pero al sentir como han parado en cierto punto del parque lo bastante alejado de alguna fuente pero lo bastante cerca del área de juegos, siente como Percival deja de entrelazar sus dedos al parecer han llegado al lugar adecuado para su picnic, observa como extiende una manta escocesa sobre el pasto y pone sobre esta la canasta, decide recostarse para observar las hojas tan verdes de aquellos árboles y como se mueven al compás de una leve brisa matutina.

" Lindo día para nuestra cita, ¿ no crees, cariño ? ".

Los sobrenombres cariñosos y amables son demasiado para ella cuando están fuera del congreso, aún no se acostumbra a ser llamada por momentos cariño, miel, nena, simplemente siente como su corazón se derrite dentro de ella, pero se ve distraída al escuchar un trueno.

" Esta apuntó de llover, supongo que es un lindo día para compartir contigo dulce caramelo ".

Desearía ver su expresión de asco ante el sobrenombre que suele usar para él, pero le parece un buen día para tener una cita con Percival, decide por recostarse del lado izquierdo, y lo observa por completo descalzo apuntó de leer un libro del cual sólo necesita ver la portada para saber que será la quinta vez en leer Romeo y Julieta en este mes.

" Creí que nuestra cita consistiría en ya sabes ".

Hace un leve movimientos de manos hacia afuera, pero lo ve tan serio y sin quitar la vista de aquel libro el cual esta apuntó de empezar con su lectura.

" ¿ A qué te refieres con ya sabes ? ".

Al parecer no ha captado sus palabras claves, aún cuando teme de su experiencia por momentos lo siente de lo más inocente, mantiene un poco de paciencia y las ganas de aclarar adecuadamente a lo que realmente quería referirse.

" Un par de besos, abrazos, palabras románticas al oído lo normal en las citas ".

Nota una sonrisa en sus labios y lo ve negar lentamente, parece de lo más adorable aún cuando no han comenzado su cita de lo más normal, estira su mano para alcanzar su pie derecho pero se rinde al estar unos pocos centimetros de su objetivo.

" Siendo sincero eres la primera cita que tengo ".

Realmente siente cuán enternecedor se ha vuelto su corazón, le parece increíble que sea su primera cita formal inclusive verdadera, siente como aquella brisa aumenta de forma repentina.

" Lamentó interrumpir su cita pero la presidenta ha solicitado de su presencia director Graves ".

No debe de buscar quien es para saber que es Achilles, nota una pequeña mueca en Percival para saber que no esta contento con esta situación de último momento, lo comprende y sonríe para demostrarle que esta bien.

" Te debo una cita de acuerdo ".

Ve como cierra aquel libro, mientras emprende en la búsqueda de sus calcetas y zapatos, al parecer tampoco Achilles parece demasiado incómodo por la situación, esta segura que para la próxima podrán tener una cita.

[ ... ]

Han logrado salir solamente con un helado, no le parece lo más sabio haber mezclado vainilla y nuez pero le parece curioso que su novio parezca un poco distraído al tener ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, ha intentado ofrecerle un poco cuando lo tuvo pero él le supo decir un no con un leve movimiento y sabe que su sabor preferido es la nuez, lo cual le pareció una buena razón para hacer tal mezcla.

Lo observa tan serio y decide hacer algo, llevar aquel helado contra su boca, manchando un poco sus labios como nariz, lo ve sonreír y ella también lo hace.

" Oh nena ".

Apenas logra escuchar cuando siente como Percival ha logrado tomarle de su brazo derecho para empujarle contra un aparador le parece tan divertido y nota aquellas manchas entre amarillas y un café demasiado bajó, pero le parece bastante sorprendente sentir sus labios contra los suyos y el sabor de aquel helado.

Le es un beso demasiado dulce y un poco exigente algo que disfrutaría durante un largo tiempo e incluso no siente pena por estar en plena vía pública, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada al sentir como sus labios se han separado de los suyos.

" Creó que es el comienzo para una buena cita ".

Apenas logra murmurar sintiendo nuevamente como Percival junta sus labios contra los suyos, definitivamente a preferido llevar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello intentando sólo un poco aferrarse aquel cono del helado lo cual le parece imposible y la falta por respirar le es demasiado evidente pero no quiere dejar de besarlo a pesar que siente como nuevamente se han comenzado a separar.

" Miel en verdad quiero tener una cita contigo ".

Le parece un poco gracioso la expresión de Percival, tan sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz por el inició de su pequeña cita a pesar de sus diez minutos que tienen de haberla empezado.

Pero se ve distraída al sentir un pequeño movimiento en su mano como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado aquel helado, el cual ya no siente en su mano izquierda pero nota como flota en el aire y sabe quien es el causante de esto por lo cual no duda en cambiar su lugar hacia el de Percival.

" Al parecer tienes alguien que le encanta estar sobre tus hombros ".

Observa como Demiguise deja de ser invisible por un momento para verle de lo más curioso posible, pero un par de pasos demasiado bruscos lo hacen tímido nuevamente para ocultarse detrás de Percival.

" ¡ Demiguise ! ".

Escucha en un pequeño gritó provenir de Newt, al parecer ha dejado nuevamente abierta su maleta o no la asegurado como el congreso se lo sugirió, siente como Demiguise ha tomado su mano izquierda entre la suya, sabe perfectamente que esta cita no podrá ser nuevamente.

" Mañana será nuestra cita, lo siento ".

Lo ve asentir, al igual que nota como su helado ha desaparecido por completo mientras Newt se une a ellos y espera que Demiguise no se le ocurra huir esta vez por todo New York como hace un par de años atrás.

[ ... ]

Hizo una reserva especial en un restaurante demasiado elegante, incluso se tomó el tiempo necesario para ser medida por Queenie quien le confeccionó un increíble vestido rojo pero a pesar de ello llegó diez minutos antes de la reservación, ordenó la mejor botella de vino para celebrar que por fin lograban tener su cita sin interrupciones pero ahora que ha estado afuera de aquel restaurante altas horas de la noche esperándolo puede sentir que ella fue la interrupción esta vez.

Llegó a casa realmente sin emoción alguna y dispuesta a no salir de su cama por un par de días, pensó que a la mañana siguiente recibiría una habitación llena de rosas y en el umbral de su habitación a Percival Graves con un gran ramo de rosas además de una buena explicación para aquel planteamiento pero nada de ello sucedió.

Pensó en un segundo día esta vez sin rosas pero si con la más sinceras de las explicaciones, lo cual no sucedió de forma alguna a pesar de ello pasó una semana, tras otra y nada sobre él, ni una carta aún cuando hubiera preferido recibirla aunque fuera de una lechuza, nunca sucedió.

No pidió explicación alguna a madame Picquery ni a nadie dentro del congreso, le pareció tan ordinario saber cuán rápido logró esfumarse una persona tan importante en su vida como si nada, a pesar de ello intentó buscarlo a pesar que Queenie insistió en no hacerlo tampoco encontró nada sobre él.

Pero no entiende la insistencia del que alguien toqué la puerta con tanta insistencia antes de emprender un pequeño viaje para verse con Achilles, tendría en cuenta que es su tercera cita donde se esforzará por sonreír ante un chiste sin gracia y a pesar de todo no terminar comparándolo con Percival, apenas ha logrado terminar de ponerse los pendientes para abrir aquella puerta y encontrarse con un fantasma en el umbral de su puerta.

" Supongo que no recibiste mis disculpas, ¿ cierto ? ".

Lo ve tan agotado incluso luciendo ropa que no parece ser suya, pues aquel abrigo mostaza y la camisa vino al igual que un par de pantalones negros no son el estiló de Percival Graves ni dejarse una barba de días a pesar que han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio y no puede creer que esta justamente ahí frente a ella como si nada pasará sosteniendo aquel libro rojo.

" Te ves hermosa para tener una cita con él quien no soy, sé que es tarde para una explicación pero necesitaban de mi ayuda en Londres, el profesor no es tan bueno como todos aseguran vigilando a sus alumnos, ¿ sabes ? ".

Se aferra aquella puerta esta segura de lo grandioso que sería azotarla frente al rostro de Percival Graves, sin importarle cuán demacrado luzca, ni su mala forma de vestir para presentarse a estas horas en especial cuando la señora Esposito esta apuntó de emprender su ronda dentro del edificio pues se toma muy en serio sus reglas de no traer hombres adentro en el edificio, creé que sería algo bueno de disfrutar cuando la señora Esposito encuentre a Percival afuera de su puerta tocando y exigiendo que le abra, podría excusarse con desconocerlo.

" Fue algo de último momento, me molestó con su guante y es tan manipulador al respecto más cuando te usa a su favor, me aseguró que te haría llegar esto, mierda debí de asegurarme ".

Nunca fue espectadora de escuchar a Percival decir una mala palabra y no puede evitar arquear una ceja, dándole la oportunidad que expresé cada insultó dentro de su vocabulario el cual esta segura debe ser tan extensivo como reprimido hasta ahora que lo esta dando a conocer.

" Nadie sabía de mi misión ni Phina le hice creer que habíamos terminado y necesitaba mi propio espació de superación pero fue un tonto error de Albus, escribió mal el nombre de la calle y terminó varado dentro de correos... ".

Nota que se ha detenido en medio de lo que suponía era su explicación pero el leve crujido del suelo de madera le hace enfocarse en el pasillo al creer que la señora Esposito ha llegado pero su decepción es mayor al ver de pie a Achilles con un ramo de rosas rojas y su mejor sonrisa la cual no le provoca emoción alguna ni le es encantadora, no como la de Percival y por millonésima vez en el día lo esta comparando nuevamente.

" Tina, creí que era una excelente idea venir por ti antes de asistir al teatro ".

Jamás desearía estar en los zapatos de Percival pero ella desea justamente ahora no estar en los suyos, más al ver como Percival mantiene ahora la mirada hacia el suelo, temiendo equivocarse ante un error que ha cometido antes.

" Nunca mencionaste que te gustaba el teatro, señorita Goldstein ".

Sus formalidades ante los extraños, algo que jamás cambiaría de él ni incluso la forma en que suele decirle señorita a pesar que siempre mantuvo firme la idea que no sería por tanto tiempo, siente que es un momento de lo más incómodo para pensar en aquello.

" Director Graves, es un placer verlo nuevamente creí que estaba retirado y bueno ya sabe la vida da demasiadas vueltas ".

Odia las veces que Achilles suele tropezar con sus palabras, incluso cuando finge placer por ver alguien o encantó lo nota de lo más fingido posible pero no se quiere dejar llevar por sus prejuicios esta noche, le basta con ver a Percival y sentirse tan tentada por abandonar todo aún cuando observa como le extiende aquel libro con su mano izquierda.

" Un pequeño préstamo estoy seguro que podrás devolvermelo después, ¿ de acuerdo, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Toma aquel libro entre manos para verlo marchar de una forma tan lenta que desearía ir detrás de él a pesar de tener a Achilles frente a él, quien parece de lo más confuso ante la situación, no necesita intuir que esta sosteniendo un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, en el cual observa que el contenido de sus hojas parece tener algo enmedio de estas, por lo cual lo abre.

Y ve un separador el cual toma en su mano derecha para darse cuenta que es una fotografía de ella con algo escrito detrás de esta.

» Mi cita «

Le parece curioso haberlo atrapado tantas veces leyendo este libro el cual le parecía interminable pues juraba que solía leerlo cuando no se encontraba a pesar que siempre veía la misma cantidad de hojas en cada lado, ahora cree entender la razón de esto y entender un poco de su explicación al respecto.

" ¿ Podemos irnos ya, Tina ? ".

La pregunta de Achilles le parece profundamente exasperante a pesar de ello deja aquella foto como estaba, funcionando de separador para cerrar aquel libro, contempla la dura pasta, esta segura de recriminar este error a Albus Dumbledore a pesar que esto incluya enfrentarse a ambos hermanos Scamander pues no dudarán en salir a defenderlo.

" Sí, sólo debo de ir por mi bolso ".

Observa nuevamente aquel libro y recuerda el supuesto préstamo de Percival, no le cuesta tanto trabajó deducir sus palabras clave en esto, a pesar de lo que significa se siente tan tentada por ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad a pesar que todo se basé en escuchar a fondo su explicación y la situación que lo llevó ayudar al profesor Dumbledore, pero esta noche no será.


	42. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Tiene una rutina muy poco habitual inclusive cuando se esta esforzando por aferrarse a su sueño pues es consciente que durante la madrugada no pudo conciliar el sueño debido al pequeño inconveniente del picor que le producía el cabello desparramado de Tina sobre su rostro, sabe que más de una advertencia le ha dicho pero le parece que cada advertencia ha sido de lo más ignorada cordialmente y no le importa que sea lunes ni tampoco si tiene alguna reunión importante con Phina, se aferra lo más posible a su almohada ignorando definitivamente a todo el mundo, pues estuvo contemplándola toda la noche antes del amanecer.

Y nuevamente se ve frustrado ante un pequeño piquete en la planta de su pie izquierdo, sabe que es Tina quien le esta intentando despertar pero esta vez no será, necesita dormir todo lo posible antes que comience la nueva etapa, pero ante la insistencia teme que no es mucho lo que puede hacer precisamente.

" ¡ Despierta es lunes, señor Graves ! ".

Le resulta algo poco creíble sino tuviera la experiencia que ha adquirido en estos meses, esta seguro que Tina esta sentada en la esquina de su lado pues siente un poco sumida la cama, ¿ quién podría pensar que un bebé lo cambia todo ?, inclusive las emociones, gustos y lo principal la manipulación no de uno sino de dos, en estos instantes odia ciertas consideraciones que todo el mundo ha tenido con ella puesto que incluso Phina no le llama la atención al atraparla durmiendo en su sofá o incluso en su silla, siempre la excusa con un...

“ Esta embarazada de tú hijo en cambio tú no lo estas ”.

Lo peor no puede ser aquello sino él que este cabeceando en plena junta o no ponga tanta atención como es debida, sabe que es algo normal en las mujeres embarazada el sueño pero sabe que también deberían de comprender la parte paterna pues no le ha sido fácil de sobrellevarla ante los múltiples antojos de su esposa y más cuando estos surgen en plena madrugada a cualquier hora sin importar en lo más mínimo el clima pero ahí esta nuevamente su insistencia al estar tomando ahora su tobillo y tirando débilmente de este.

" ¡ Vamos, arriba dormilón ! ".

Algo poco convincente para él y sus determinadas ganas por conciliar por fin el sueño del cual se ha visto privado considerando que desde hace dos días no se ha visto despierto por un antojo de Tina si bien el último le resultó un caos pues deseaba en primer lugar un algodón de azúcar y nueces, algo imposible de conseguir a las dos de la mañana en New York pero no para él quien se vio en la intrigada búsqueda de tales antojos a pesar que se vio un poco afectada su reputación pues quien esperaría algo así de Percival Graves absolutamente nadie.

" ¡ Uhm ! ".

Se queja ante la inoportuna interrupción sabe que no puede dormir más sino que esta por completo despierto pero se niega a entregarse a la rutina de este día no quiere ver su habitual camisa blanca ni una corbata a juego con su traje negro simplemente hoy se rinde ante sus ganas de dormir pero al parecer Tina Goldstein no se va rendir ante el tenerlo despierto.

Aprieta contra si mismo la almohada a la cual se aferra tanto para caer en cuenta que nuevamente de forma errónea ha tomado la almohada de Tina, le sería algo fácil no cometer estos errores sino fuera la almohada personal de ella pero sobre todo el compartir más espacio ante el bebé y su temor por ocasionarle algún daño pero se acostumbrado tanto a esto que no tiene queja alguna para si mismo.

" Vamos alguien debe de preparar el desayuno y no puedo hacerlo esta vez ".

Tiene exactamente una nueva razón para permanecer en la cama, sabe a lo que se refiere y lo que implica la responsabilidad de terminar siendo la dama de honor de Leta Lestrange aún así un pequeño apretón en su tobillo le es más insistente de lo normal.

Pero se niega a dejar su sueño definitivamente incluso si no lo va conciliar intentará que su cuerpo descansé lo más posible pues reconoce que ninguna misión lo ha dejado tan agotado como ser padre y no puede imaginarse cuando aquella criatura este precisamente aquí, se siente reconfortado ante la falta de insistencia pero sabe que esta ante el comienzo de algo grande.

" ¡ El bebé ya viene ! ".

No es la primera vez que Tina usa tales palabras para despertarlo, aún así se estira un poco y vuelve a su reconfortante comodidad y la calidez de su cama, tal vez por algo la época decembrina se ha vuelto su favorita y probablemente la abundancia de las galletas caseras por parte de Tina.

Escucha un leve suspiro de frustración y no puede evitar sonreír, desearía estar del todo despierto para contemplar la expresión de Tina.

.

" Bien señor Graves, no quería recurrir a mi última instancia ".

Mantiene la probabilidad para decidir entre despertarse o continuar con su ignorancia por lo cual opta, el sentir el peso de Tina por completo sobre él le resulta algo preocupante pues teme del bebé aún cuando siente la diferencia de estos meses aún mantiene aquella sonrisa en su rostro, y si él ser padre es maravilloso.

" No me dejaste dormir, sólo quiero un día en la cama ".

Una leve risa por parte de ella no le es de tanta ayuda pero si bien le encanta el cambio que le provocó el embarazó, aunque al principio no pudo acostumbrarse al verla desbordando tanta felicidad incluso le resultaba más que extraño pero ahora mismo no podría vivir sin tanta felicidad alrededor de ella, siente como mete sus manos debajo de aquella almohada para atrapar las suyas entre las de ella.

" ¿ Y dónde quedó la responsabilidad del director ? ".

Ahora se puede mantener un poco despierto y si no puede engañarse que estuvo encantado de estar desvelado por esta ocasión a pesar que por momentos confirmó sus sospechas que logra roncar un poco aunque a veces ella lo niega la mayor parte del tiempo.

" Este día podemos ser varitas, útiles, canalizadoras y prácticas ".

No tiene idea alguna donde ha obtenido tal comparación pero lamenta que todo en él no este en sus cinco sentidos incluso en su sexto sentido el cual le recomienda que permanezca justamente aquí feliz y no tenga algún pretexto para amargar su día ante la incompetencia de alguno de sus aurores.

" Y al final del día me dirás que tú puesto esta sobrevalorado este no eres tú, podemos ser varitas al regresar a casa ".

Le es imposible levantarse de la cama cuando antes le resultaba de lo más sencillo ante el peso ligero de Tina, antes tenía la habitual rutina de levantarla de la cama como si cargará lo más ligero del mundo pero ahora sabe que no es así y es ella quien acostumbra a despertarlo todos los días de buena manera definitivamente no sabría que hacer sin ella.

" Eres hermosa pero eres terrible durmiendo ".

Simplemente no quiere levantarse de aquella cama pues tan sólo hace dos meses tuvo que separarse de ella incluso su rutina cotidiana se vio más que afectada al tener que asistir a una conferencia a New Jersey de la cual recuerda perfectamente como si fuera ayer...

No era la primera vez que esperaba tener un día fallido, incluso cuando intentaba concentrarse en su lectura habitual del periódico pero simplemente no logra conseguirlo no sabe si es por su entorno, pues aquel vagón se encuentra llenó de colegas los cuales al parecer mantienen pláticas un tanto interesantes pero él esta ajeno de todo aquello a pesar que por momentos su nombre es mencionado, si bien a intentado mantenerse discreto de todo el mundo y guarda con tanto recelo su vida privada para saber la gran llamada de atención que obtendrá al llegar a casa pues el titular principal relaciona su nombre con el caos que sucedió en la conferencia, considera que esta molestó y más al mantener inmóvil su brazo derecho, ¿ quién pensaría que una seguidora de Grindelwald podría ocasionarle tal daño ?.

Observa el bolsillo de su reloj y falta media hora para su destino final suspira para finalmente optar por doblar aquel periódico y contemplar un poco del paisaje, aún recuerda su pequeña estancia en el hospital, sin queja alguna ante los descuidos de la enfermera y aquel curandero incompetente y si bien le pareció algo poco familiar aquello pues extrañó de los cuidados de su esposa que a pesar de ser un poco cuidadosa y con mano dura no evita mimarlo al final de cada curación, juega un poco nervioso con su alianza de matrimonio tan sólo no quiere pensar en lo que puede esperarle en casa pues más de una vez fue amenazado con algo similar si pasaba una situación así.

“ Supongamos que soy yo, ¿ te enfadarías conmigo, cierto ? ”.

A veces sus regaños le son tan similares a los de una madre, por circunstancias como esas logra entender por completo a su cuñada y más que nada comprender los años que pasó con Tina, tan sólo considera aquello y observa por un instante su vientre plano, agradece que en casa decida usar ropa no tan holgada como es de costumbre hacerlo dentro del congreso, es como su fuera un uniforme propio para ella y no tiene queja alguna, medita por un momento la pregunta, pensando en algo razonable.

“ Mitad y mitad, eres una adulta responsable de ti misma y confió en tus decisiones pero ahora mismo probablemente me molestaría un poco estamos esperando la travesura ”.

Señala con su mano izquierda apuntando a su vientre, considera que se esta volviendo blando ante la cotidiana vida familiar, y una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Tina le hace pensar que puede ser un buen sueño o una terrible pesadilla considera que no le importa nada de ello y le sonríe un poco mientras termina de guardar su última camisa blanca dentro de aquella maleta.

“ Borra esa tonta sonrisa de tú rostro quieres ”.

Probablemente ninguna de sus sonrisas le salvarán esta vez por más que se intenté en esforzarse por darle la mejor frente a todos, sabe que no esta a salvó ni un poco pero todo pensamiento se ve esfumado al percatarse como un colega suyo a tomado asiento frente a él, si es sincero no podría considerarlo colega ni un poco pues es Hoult, quien no puede evitar sus miradas indiscretas en su esposa tan sólo aquello lo enfurece pero intenta mantener la calma para si mismo tan sólo piensa en lo malo que se ven aquellas vendas debajo de su abrigo para empeorar su situación, observa a Hoult por un segundo al parecer una conversación bastante incómoda le aguarda.

“ Nunca nos dijiste quien fue la valiente en contraer matrimonio contigo Graves ”.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se revela en la expresión de Hoult, probablemente se debe a la rivalidad conjunta que mantuvieron en Ilvermorny ambos de la misma casa Wampus pero tan enemigos que parecían de distintas casas, más de un problema tuvieron pero en los torneos esfumaban toda rivalidad para ser aliados ante el ganar, aunque tiene el problema de ser tan receloso con su vida para saber que sería de mala educación no responder amablemente, pues odia ser tan educado y cortés como no tiene idea.

“ Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía, hace tiempo que estoy casado, Hoult ”.

Deja de jugar con su alianza e intenta recordar que efectivamente no ha tenido cambio alguno dentro de sus papeles en el congreso lo cual también debería de hacer Tina, tal vez pondría de excusa la falta de tiempo lo cual podría ser cierto y si bien su alianza le proporciona toda aquella información a los demás aunque no lo quiera más ahora sabe que Tina al no estar a su lado le hace extrañarla tanto.

“ No basta con pensar Graves, vaya eres un maldito afortunado todos en este vagón pensábamos que estarías soltero de por vida y ahora sabemos de la existencia de la señora Graves por un pequeñito incidente en la conferencia ”.

No sería la única ni primera vez que alguien tendría los mismos pensamientos sobre su vida aunque no le ha gustado la forma en la que se refirió a él se reserva sus críticas para si mismo, nadie ajeno a su familia se enteró del compromiso o boda inclusive sabe cuán resentidos están sus primos lejanos de Irlanda por esto.

“ Pero vamos apuesto que traes una foto de la señora Graves para mostrar dentro de tus bolsillos ”.

Si alguien se hubiera enterado de su estado civil un día antes sabe que reservaría la única foto que conservaba de Tina para sus viajes la cual quedó reducida a cenizas durante su enfrentamiento, le parece algo irónico y tan inevitable.

“ Lo siento pero esta vez no será posible ”.

Nota una expresión tan molesta en Hoult, pero no le toma tanta importancia más que saber explicar su pequeño incidente, sabe cuando Tina hace de algo pequeño un gran caos simplemente le resulta increíble incluso extraña dormir con ella y si recuerda la primera vez que se dio cuenta de los cambios que estaba trayendo a su vida consigo pensó que estaba enloqueciendo.

“ Ya veo Graves, en fin te deseó lo mejor y paciencia a tu esposa ”.

Nota como le ofrece su mano para estrecharla no es descortés, y simplemente se reserva al silencio.

Si bien aquella tarde obtuvo una bofetada, un paño de lágrimas y el peor de los regaños se sintió reconfortado al ser despertado por el leve picor del cabello desparramado de Tina sobre su rostro al igual que por sus antojos, sabía que estaba en casa y que hace todo lo posible por seguir una rutina pues sabe cuán difícil fue para su madre no tener todo el tiempo a su padre incluso tuvo un padre omiso y no quiere nada de aquello para su familia.

" Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti pero si que debemos de ir a trabajar un día es un día y la responsabilidad... ".

Logra interrumpirla aún cuando sabe como logra enfadarse por tales interrupciones nunca dejaría de hacerlo pues es algo que tiene raramente establecido en la rutina pero le encanta disfrutar cada pequeño instante que logra hacerlo.

" antes que nada, lo entiendo mamá ".

Siente un pequeño golpe en la parte derecha de sus costillas y como Tina a preferido liberarle para un objetivo en común preparar el desayuno sin importar cuán tardado sea inclusive si prepara el mejor pan francés o el mejor jugó de naranja nada dulce pero no tan amargó como suele hacerlo, y siempre le parece una competencia entre ambos pero sabe quien efectivamente gana ante esta rutina.

" Sólo muevete quieres, no quiero que el director me llamé la atención por llegar tarde nuevamente ".

Antes de esforzarse por querer levantarse de la cama por completo la ve parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados, le parece sumamente tierna aquella imagen pues sus brazos se ven alzados ante su vientre de ocho meses, pero la felicidad que irradia vaya definitivamente complementa su día habitual.

" El director es un amargado no sabrá que llegaste tarde incluso te ordenaría demorarte más te comprenderá él también esta experimentando la vida de matrimonio y apenas se ha convertido en padre primerizo ".

Se conformaría con un beso de buenos días pero recibe todo lo contrario a ello la puerta le es azotada antes de que se ponga de pie, esta seguro que no va rendirse ante la próxima situación que deba luchar por aferrarse al dormir un poco más incluso en insistir ante su orden como director y no como esposo.


	43. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ y si ?

Le es inexplicable saber en que momento no era más él pero no puede culparse más de lo que no puede ocultar ante los demás, observar un féretro provoca en ella el peor sentimiento de angustia y tristeza al saber que nuevamente esta enterrando una parte de si, algunos colegas y conocidos se han presentado más las condolencias son silenciosas, ninguna promesa puede ser del todo cumplida.

Mantiene su puño izquierdo firmemente cerrado, sintiendo la sensación de la tierra húmeda y áspera, no esperó nunca hacer esto, leer el nombre de aquella lápida le es suficiente para saber que esto no es una pesadilla más la cual se ha vuelto su única realidad.

Apenas logra dar un par de pasos para abrir su puño y dejar caer la tierra sobre aquel féretro, nadie menciona palabra alguna ni se atreven a mirarla, no lo soportaría saber que confiaba en sus más a llegados los cuales terminaron por traicionarlo, no tuvo explicación alguna ante su deceso sólo alguien mencionó algo sobre su corazón.

Demasiados rostros no le son familiares ni conocidos y no puede relacionar aquellos rostros ante las anécdotas que le contaba su esposo.

Había denunciado su desaparición ante las autoridades si bien se excusaron al usar que debía de ser una crisis de un hombre de mediana edad, una mala noche a causa de la bebida pero que de cualquier forma terminaría frente a su puerta pidiendo perdón y con un ramo de rosas, nunca llegó más que una simple carta avisando de su lamentable deceso.

Observa como la mayor parte de conocidos que le acompañó empiezan a disiparse en diversas direcciones, no cree que nadie sienta más su pérdida que ella misma.

" Era un gran decodificador y no sabes la gran pérdida que representa para nosotros, señora Graves ".

Aquella mujer que ha logrado acercarse a ella le es familiar, la había visto en fotos incluso le parecía demasiado cercana a él más de una vez recuerda haberse sentido celosa al creer que había formado parte de un pasado amoroso o incluso todavía lo hacía.

El nombre mencionado había sido Phina, su mejor amiga desde la juventud y una compañera de trabajo, ambos teniendo papeles fundamentales durante la gran guerra.

" ¿ Sabe cómo fue ?, ¿ sufrió demasiado ? ".

Dos preguntas a las cuales no ha tenido respuesta alguna, se siente tan incapaz de continuar al pensar que es lo mínimo que podría merecer del gobierno, no le permitieron despedirse ni verlo una última vez.

La mirada de aquella mujer le demuestra la gran pena que le invade pero también la desconfianza.

" Fue algo instantáneo hemos capturado al responsable y creame señora Graves esto no quedará impune en lo absoluto ".

Un apretón en su mano izquierda es suficiente cortesía para dar por terminada aquella conversación, esta sola y dispuesta a permitirse sentir todo aquello que ha logrado contener durante horas, enojo, angustia, desesperación, tristeza pero sobre todo incredulidad tenían planes.

[ ... ]

Remueve un poco con ayuda del cucharón de plata las verduras de aquel caldo, no es el favorito pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo al preparar algo más para la cena y con su mano izquierda entre sus dedos sostiene el collar que le obsequio su madre, mira a través de la ventana trasera esperando escuchar el ladrar de los perros de su vecino ante la llegada de su esposo.

El reloj de la pared apunta cerca de las siete y no sucede nada, las farolas de la calle empiezan hacer encendidas nuevamente, deja de remover aquel caldo y la espera es cada vez más agonizante seis días a los cuales no espera acostumbrarse a que no lo vera más ni llegará a escuchar el crujir de sus pisadas ni podrá reprocharle en lo absoluto si trajo consigo lodo al no limpiarse en la entrada pero sobre todo odia saber que no sentirá más su calidez nuevamente.

La agitación del tintineo de la campana consigue traerla nuevamente, no es él jamás podría olvidar las llaves y si alguna vez lo hacia no dudaría en llamar su atención justamente afuera con la intención de haberle traído serenata cuando todo formaba parte del plan.

" Un momento por favor ".

Intenta dejar todo en orden aún cuando presiente que su hogar es un caos y no puede seguir llamándolo así, camina tan apresuradamente como puede hasta llegar perfectamente a la puerta, observando a través del picaporte a un joven prácticamente un niño, sus ropas maltratadas y con un aspecto sumamente descuidado.

Pero algo capta su atención, el collar que cuelga sobre el cuello de aquel joven, poco después de la desaparición de su esposo no encontró aquel collar por ninguna parte el cual formaba parte de una reliquia familiar, él se había quejado de no encontrarlo por ninguna parte más ahí esta nuevamente.

Quita la cadena de la puerta sin dudarlo para abrirle la puerta.

" Entra hace frío ".

Lo invita a pasar al verlo inmóvil, camina lento al igual que temeroso inspeccionando su alrededor cuidadosamente, el invierno suele ser realmente crudo y su época menos favorita ante la pérdida que sufrió.

Cierra aquella puerta volviendo a colocar el seguro y la cadena son tiempos difíciles solía decirle Percival al llegar a casa.

" Puedes tomar asiento, la chimenea esta encendida ".

No solían recibir visitas a excepción de su hermana quien se encuentra viviendo en Londres con su esposo Jacob Kowalski, una carta era lo único que había logrado recibir y sus más sinceras disculpas al no poder asistir al estar apuntó de dar a luz, le aseguró que si llegaba a tener un varón lo llamarían Percival en honor a su amado esposo.

Aquel joven es tímido y no parece estar en confianza al ver como no deja de observarle como si temiera que le fuera a dañar, un pequeño gruñido lo delata y sabe que no ha sido la mejor anfitriona.

" Te traeré algo de comer ".

Apenas logró contener su nerviosismo al servirle un plato de aquel caldo de verduras el cual había preparado y una hogaza de pan, los cuales parecen terminarse tan rápido cae en cuenta que este es su tercer plato.

Jamás había visto alguien comer de aquella manera algún platillo que prepara en especial a su esposo quien solía quejarse si era lo suficiente salado, crudo inclusive si estaba asado de más pero la mirada de aquel joven sobre ella, sabe que lo ha hecho sentir incómodo.

" Lo siento es solamente que mi esposo solía servirse una vez de comer, no soy una muy buena cocinera ".

A veces solían refugiarse en un puesto de hot dogs a dos cuadras de su casa, no era gratificante ver como solía llenarse la boca de mostaza y catsup pero la hacia reír.

Lo ve continuar nuevamente, tiene demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado al ver sus prendas de vestir rasgadas y cubiertas de polvo pero sobre todo los rasguños de sus mejillas y el dorso de sus manos, nota como ha terminado aquel caldo e intenta ofrecerle más pero se niega ante un movimiento rotundo de cabeza.

" ¿ Tienes familia ?, ¿ algún lugar para quedarte ? ".

No debería de preguntar tanto pero solía verlo en Percival, interrogando a todo el mundo incluso a su propia sombra no confiaba del todo en quienes le rodeaban peor aún cuando le conoció aquel pobre hombre llegó a pensar que era una agente encubierta cuando simplemente era una trabajadora más de una textilería importante.

La negación parece frecuente en aquel joven, sabe lo que es ser una niña sin hogar e ir en casa por casa de acogida sin saber que le esperaba en cada familia, era la hermana mayor la cual solía llevarse la peor parte al proteger a Queenie, entiende la falta de confianza y temerosidad.

" Mi nombre es Porpentina pero puedes llamarme Tina, si te parece bien iré a buscarte un cambio de ropa y arreglar una habitación en la cual puedas quedarte, ¿ esta bien ? ".

No recibe respuesta alguna pero ha estado en sus zapatos nunca es fácil salir de aquellas situaciones difíciles, a veces las cicatrices suelen ser el recuerdo más frecuente que estuvo precisamente ahí.

Le sonríe aquel joven como alguna vez lo hizo la mujer que le ayudó a salir adelante.

[ ... ]

Lo observa extendiendo aquella cobija detrás de si, intenta correr lo más rápido que puede pero sus pies le traicionan al caer sobre el pasto, siente su rodilla derecha raspar contra algo áspero al igual que el peso de él sobre ella y sus manos rodearle.

“ Eres mía y no tienes escapatoria alguna prometida ”.

Su respiración sobre su cuello incluso su voz ronca le es demasiado cautivador pero el pequeño ardor y punzadas que siente le provocan interferir en su momento para ver su herida, la sangre que se ha permitido brotar en pequeñas cantidades no le sorprende.

" Lo... Lo siento no fue mi intención lastimarte ".

Recuerda haber acariciado con el dorso de su mano izquierda sus mejillas e intentar calmarlo, no era su culpa los accidentes suelen ocurrir recuerda haberle asegurado.

Piensa en aquel momento mientras limpia los pequeños rasguños de las mejillas de aquel niño, el cual no hace expresión alguna ante el contacto del algodón y alcohol en su piel, adivina que esto es menor a lo que ha pasado.

" No creó tener tan buena mano como mi esposo, no solía dejar cicatriz alguna como si se tratará de magia ".

Retira aquel último algodón para observar sus manos, intenta mirar sus palmas pero las oculta bruscamente de ella, hay más.

Sonríe un poco pero al observar el reloj las nueve en punto de la mañana intenta recordar el último beso incluso la forma en que se despidió antes de desaparecer durante dos meses.

" Él falleció hace una semana, desconozco como sucedió ni quien fue el responsable de su muerte pero no logró recordar nuestro último momento ".

Quiere contener sus sentimientos, desbordarse frente aquel niño no le ayudaría en absoluto, sabe que tiene sus propios problemas incluso conflictos interiores para afectarlo más.

Un par de lágrimas amenazan con asomarse pero mantiene la mirada arriba rápidamente mientras parpadea.

" Quien lo mató intentó usarme, señora Graves ".

Las primeras palabras de aquel joven son un tormento, saber que su esposo fue asesinado por alguien del cual desconoce su rostro y nombre pero sobre todo no podrá verlo siendo juzgado ante las autoridades causan el sabor más desagradable para ella.

No debería de confrontarlo ni quiere hacerlo al necesitar más que aquellas palabras.

" ¿ Cuál es su nombre ? ".

Apenas logra percibir su voz sin sentir la sensación de ser estrangulada por si misma y la incapacidad de poder terminar de hacer aquella pregunta.

El niño mantiene la mirada baja, probablemente debería de dudar todo lo que dice pero no lo hace, es el único que puede tener las respuestas que tanto necesita.

" Grindelwald, señora Graves ".

La mención del asesinó de su esposo provoca el peor sentimiento de odio que podría tener ante otro humano del cual desconoce su rostro más su nombre le será siempre familiar.

" Suplantó a quien era su marido para ganarse mi confianza y buscar un niño especial el cual su vida peligraba pero sus planes se vieron expuestos ante las sospechas del congreso, señora Graves ".

Impotencia e irá es poco ante lo que siente al pensar en todo lo que le fue arrebatado sin contemplación alguna, ver el lado izquierdo de su cama vacío sin atreverse a tocarlo bajo ningún motivo pensando que volverá al haberse dado cuenta que era tarde o al tener más de un pendiente dentro de su trabajo pero son fantasías ante lo que no sucederá.

No se imagina la forma en que aquel hombre logró suplantar a su marido durante este tiempo y peor aún desconocer todo lo que pasó antes de ser asesinado.

" Su trabajo era importante descifrar mensajes y seguramente aquel hombre era un espía, oh Dios mi esposo... ".

Ahora comprende la forma tan celosa en que guardaba los detalles de su trabajo, respetaba su privacidad al igual que nunca se atrevió averiguar lo que descifraba más de una vez le aseguró que era lo más importante que tenía y no estaba dispuesto arriesgarla.

Su muerte no es un misterio, ni un asesinato sin razón.

" El señor Graves era un mago y formaba parte del MACUSA, tenía el puesto de director, señora Graves ".

Niega rotundamente que así sea la única vez que podría considerar que hizo magia era ante el adivinar las maldiciones que podría vociferar su vecino.

Jamás había escuchado algo ni la mención del MACUSA, probablemente el puesto como director si le sonaba pero nada más.

" Eso es imposible, la magia no es real sólo se encuentra en los cuentos incluso... ".

Solía leer cuentos sobre hadas y magia los cuales fueron siendo reemplazados por lecturas científicas o históricas, además de haber sido firmemente criada ante la religión y saber que el practicar magia no es algo bueno sino simplemente una atrocidad.

Observa como aquel niño pone sobre la mesa un pañuelo blanco con dos pequeños pedazos de lo que parece formar una varita pero reconocería las iniciales de la esquina del pañuelo, P.G.

El bordado dorado es más que familiar, tiene las pruebas de aquel collar que ha observado en estos días pero ahora esto.

" Es lo que queda de la varita del señor Graves ".

Roza sus dedos con aquellos trozos, nota la elegancia que alguna vez tuvo aquella varita, nunca la vio solía ver un maletín de cuero negro el cual de alguna forma jamás abría, cada tarde al llegar del trabajo solían estar juntos, tener largas conversaciones sobre sus planes incluso sueños.

Retira su mano izquierda, cuestionando cada año desde el primer momento que lo conoció.

" ¿ Cómo sabías dónde vivía ? ".

Ninguna visita recibían sólo eran ellos dos, su identificación aún la tiene guardada en el buró izquierdo de la cama, ningún documento había desaparecido incluso el pequeño estudio lo conserva aún intacto nada cambio.

" Fue la última en despedirse del señor Graves durante el funeral y sabía que debía devolverle esto, señora Graves ".

Lo observa retirarse aquel collar para entregárselo, siempre le llamó la atención más de una vez lo había logrado tomar pero siempre era la misma historia volvía a él de alguna manera.

Era una reliquia de la familia Graves y él era el último miembro de la familia, no puede lamentar lo que estuvo posponiendo.

" El señor Graves aún vive y se encuentra tras los pasos de quien lo suplantó, Grindelwald ".

Siente su corazón brincar de alegría ante aquellas palabras pensar que aún sigue con vida cuando lo han dado por muerto incluso ella, saber que tiene las posibilidades de haber enterrado un sarcófago vacío sin cuerpo alguno al no abrirlo en absoluto como si hubiese muerto ante la peste incluso fiebre amarilla, lo cual no fue así.

Mantiene un poco de esperanza en las palabras de aquel niño.

[ ... ]

No quiere observarlo por última vez, cerca de seis años consigo para saber que es una parte de ella demasiado fundamental la cual no debió darle un valor emocional ni sentirlo como suyo, es la primera vez que lo hará y siente que lo traiciona de alguna forma.

Gira dos veces más sobre su dedo anular el anillo de compromiso platinado con la delicada incrustación de un zafiro, dos veces rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio ante el anillo que sellaría su compromiso pero la persuadió de diversas formas que no era un anillo costoso y mucho menos que portaba una joya cara sino una imitación, lo dejó creer que le había convencido la tercera vez que se le propuso en su banquillo preferido de central park.

Ahora no puede creer que ha decidido venderlo al mejor postor Gerard Oca, un famoso joyero de mala reputación pues sus adquisiciones resultan ser fraudulentas o piezas de robos, lo entrega mientras lo observa como examina delicadamente su anillo de compromiso.

“ Un hombre demasiado espléndido, ¿ no es así, madame ? ”.

Desearía admitir que tuvo el coraje para conservar su anillo de compromiso pero no lo hizo ni tampoco consiguió mantener su alianza de matrimonio ante la insistencia de Credence al ser insuficiente para conseguir llegar a su destino más próximo Francia.

" Juntos, ¿ lo ves ? ".

Era lo especial de sus alianzas de matrimonio, el grabado que contenía y la fecha de alguna forma jamás podrían olvidar algún aniversario, odia como logra prevalecer el valor monetario ante lo sentimental que representa.

[ ... ]

Jamás imaginó que el arribar a Francia sería algo admirable de presenciar y las calles de Paris simplemente no encontraría palabra alguna para definir lo impresionante que es más el extraño sentimiento ante la falta de su anillo de compromiso y matrimonio le son inconfundibles al observar su mano izquierda vacía.

Intentan continuar su camino mezclándose entre la gente y pasar desapercibidos en un intentó de entrar a la vida clandestina de Paris, no todo es glamour y lo sabe entre más consigue adentrarse, sabe que podría tener la apariencia de cualquier hombre ante la transfiguración lo cual logró entender ante la explicación de Credence.

Sólo necesita un ligero empujón para ser descubierto, han frecuentado una pequeña minoría de las tabernas de la ciudad sin pista alguna y pretender que son uno más de ellos cuando son considerados ser diferentes.

No soporta los murmuros incluso cumplidos que logra escuchar provenir de hombres sumamente ebrios para temer pero no es una opción no cuando quiere encontrarlo.

Esta en la barra, intentando no sentirse incómoda ante las miradas nada discretas y creer que no fue la mejor opción usar un vestido de tirantes con un escote demasiado llamativo, pide una copa de agua alegré, la cual le causa una risa nerviosa pero le es increíble sentir como quema su garganta y el sabor que le deja.

Siente una mano apoyarse sobre su rodilla, observa de reojo a un hombre de edad mediana, rubio y de aspecto descuidado, no duda en retirarle su mano pero insistentemente vuelve al mismo lugar incluso un poco más exigente al sentir como ejerce una presión sobre su rodilla.

" Retira tú mano de mí ".

No es amable, su tono es frío como nunca lo fue incluso exigente pero aquel hombre no parece tomarle en cuenta sino el ser más inapropiado, se levanta tan rápido como puede de su lugar cayendo en cuenta que cada mirada esta puesta sobre ella mientras piensa que debió de tomar en cuenta la insistencia de Credence por acompañarle, pero lo sabe es un niño el cual no podría defenderse de la maldad de cada persona.

Retrocede lentamente pero de un momento a otro siente como alguien pone su mano sobre su hombro derecho y en un par de segundos escucha sus tacones pegar contra el piso, se encuentra un poco mareada incluso confundida ante la escasez de luz.

Oscuridad y sombras piensa, nunca le gustó estar a oscuras en un lugar incluso en la casa, a principios cuando se mudaron solían frecuentar los apagones eléctricos y quedarse así durante largas horas usando velas pero era precavida al saber lo bueno que era Percival al usar la oscuridad como su mejor aliada y esconderse de ella.

" ¿ Necesitó meterme en problemas para saber que aún vives ? ".

Desea no sentirse estrangulada ante sus palabras pero no lo puede evitar, observa con demasiada cautela su alrededor pero le resulta imposible distinguirlo ante la oscuridad.

Lo necesita tanto al igual que buscar la manera de ayudar a Credence, se lo prometió encontraría la forma para liberarlo de aquel poder el cual no desea al considerarse que es un mounstro y que en cualquier momento la podría lastimar a ella como lo hizo con su familia adoptiva.

" ¡ Eres un cobarde !, ¡ Prometiste que nunca me dejarías y aún así lo hiciste ! ".

Un pequeño crujido hace eco, intenta averiguar en que dirección a provenido pero una pequeña gota de agua es recurrente al chocar contra lo que supone es un charco, el ligero cloac, una tras otra vez.

No sabe describir con una precisión exacta todo lo que siente, dolor si ante las promesas rotas, angustia al no haber logrado obtener noticias de él durante meses, irá ante el hacerle creer que estaba muerto incluso las veces que solía visitar una lápida con su nombre.

" ¡ ¿ Por qué lo hiciste ? ! ".

Al principio intentó convencerse que todo aquello había sido por.protegerle pero lo puso en duda ante las difíciles circunstancias que había logrado afrontar, él lo conocía todo de ella ningún secreto para su esposo.

" No eras quien me hiciste creer ni tampoco me amabas, jamás te importe, ¿ cierto ? ".

Ninguna nota, ni el menor indicio por desear que le encontrará todo este tiempo han conseguido pistas vagas para ir en una búsqueda completamente a ciegas.

Durante la gran guerra su hermana Queenie solía recibir correspondencia de Jacob Kowalski sin importar la situacion cada fin de mes llegaba más de una carta, recalcando todo el valor que tenía su presencia en su vida.

" Nunca debí... ".

Es abruptamente interrumpida al percibir como lleva su dedo anular derecho a sus labios, una señal que se mantenga en silencio, alcanza a escuchar un par de pisadas afuera como si alguien corriera pero sobre todo logra observarlo entre la oscuridad, luciendo una barba ligeramente tupida.

Su aspecto no es el mejor, al verlo cansado y un poco más delgado.

" Me importaste desde el principio verte fue aprender a respirar nuevamente y lo supe eras la única persona que me daba sentido pero no podía casarme contigo, no eres una bruja sólo algo inferior que solemos llamar no-maj, iguales y ordinarios carecidos de magia formando parte de ellos ".

Nunca la hizo sentir como si existieran diferencias entre ellos hasta ahora pero le resulta difícil de creer que esta frente a quien ama y amará por el resto de sus días.

Su esposo, con quien imagino un futuro demasiado lejano, ambos sentados en el porche de su casa admirando la familia que tanto habían deseado tener y reflexionar sobre lo bueno que había sido su vida más jamás creyó que sería algo ordinario.

" Logré infringir las leyes en el pasado pero no era suficiente y ahora todo cambió, podremos ser felices si decides unirte a mí, el señor Grindelwald me ha prometido tener la vida que tanto deseaba contigo ".

La manera en que siempre solía hablar para expresarse más de una vez la mantuvo cautiva pero ahora no le parece estar frente a él sino ante un títere más de Grindelwald, un mago temido por toda la comunidad mágica al igual que considera si lograrará conseguir lo mismo en su mundo.

Le extiende su mano y duda por un momento en negarse pero el rozar las yemas de sus dedos en su palma, la percepción le hace ver que es él no un engaño más pero no son sus pensamientos ni la forma en comportarse al conocer que esta siendo manipulado.

" Lo siento tanto pero primero necesitas ser tú mismo, cariño ".

Deja caer el collar de la familia Graves al suelo, ha dado su ubicación desde el primer momento llamando así la caballería como le apodo Credence, más de un mago sale de entre las sombras para someterlo, no lo ve luchar mientras es arrodillado y despojado de una varita la cual no es suya.

Su mirada es tan poco cálida y un esfuerzo más para convencerse que no son sus pensamientos, jamás estaría a favor de ideologías superiores, es un buen hombre, no lo conoce del todo pero sabe que más ante cualquier persona.

Solía contarle sus sueños al momento de dormir, incluso se reían al imaginar como sería envejecer uno al lado del otro.

" Estará bien, Tina ".

La presidenta del MACUSA, Seraphina Picquery le asegurado que no le harán daño alguno al igual que lo tendrá en casa pronto, no habrá repercusiones para ambos más la clara advertencia que jamás podrán mencionar algo de lo ocurrido.

Antes de verlo marchar mientras es esposado se arrodilla frente a él, contemplando cada rasgo y su cabello caer de una forma rebelde.

" Estaremos bien, lo prometo ".


	44. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leí una locura de teoría y vaya

Amo desesperadamente con una locura que jamás comprendería ni llegaría a comprender, pero si bien contempla aquella fotografía que conserva aún un poco arrugada al paso de los años pero intacta en su memoria, ¿ cómo olvidar el pasado ?.

Fue joven, alguna vez lo fue inclusive en sus sentimientos poco modestos e insensibles ante los demás, egocéntrico y narcisista por educación inclusive desde la cuna presume que fue así, poco amable ante los demás y aún cuando parecía tener corazón de piedra supo mantener su mejor secreto ocultó para si mismo, nunca nadie lo sabría ni su propia sombra.

¿ Qué fue de Tina Goldstein poco después de la guerra ?.

Considerada heroína de guerra, pero algunos magos y brujas la consideraron el enemigo disfrazado pero él tiene su propia historia, no involucra el legado familiar Lestrange ni la avaricia de Gellert Grindelwald, sino la búsqueda de un joven por encontrarse con quien era y en esta búsqueda estaba ella.

Esta centrado en detenerla, es el mejor para esto, fue aprobado por todo el congreso para hacerlo, no lo dirá una vez más aún cuando es necesario tras los pasos apresurados.

" Detente Goldstein ".

La presidenta Seraphina Picquery había ordenado la persecución y captura de Porpentina Esther Goldstein ante los incidentes de Francia, el mausoleo de la familia Lestrange estaba declarado perdido ante los daños que padeció del terrible encuentro con Grindelwald, más de una vida se perdió pero se mantiene en secreto las cifras pues no quieren que la comunidad mágica entre en pánico nuevamente ante lo que han pasado todos.

Era un profesional en perseguir a cualquier mago o bruja, con la suficiente sangre fría para hacer lo imposible y si bien ahí estaba apuntándole con su varita directamente a la espalda, si bien había logrado lanzar hechizos sin daño alguno para detenerla pero ella seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía y durante su trayecto pequeñas gotas insignificantes de sangre era lo que dejaba, estaba herida y le era difícil convocar algún hechizo pues tenía su varita justamente en su bolsillo.

" No tienes salida alguna ni un amigo que intervenga esta vez Goldstein ".

Newt Scamander y Jacob Kowalski habían regresado a Londres bajó la protección de Albus Dumbledore y Theseus Scamander quien había perdido a su prometida Leta Lestrange pero Tina Goldstein había dejado la protección que le ofrecían por ir tras su hermana Queenie Goldstein poco podía hacer cuando era más que buscada por complice ante los crímenes perpetrados en Francia y el cargo menor era usurpación de identidad.

Lanza nuevamente otro encantamiento cerca de los pies de ella, no ha logrado nada, pero logra tomarse su tiempo debidamente pues no tiene presión alguna por llevarla a New York donde será juzgada y obtendrá una condena ejemplar por todos los crímenes que ha perpetrado, la presidenta tenía razón no se podía confiar más en ella.

Alguna vez tuvo su respeto inclusive admiración pues era tan subestimada pero ahora sabe que estuvo en lo erróneo pues alimento un egoísmo que jamás pensó que existiría en ella, aún cuando la ve tropezar para caer al suelo no la subestima nuevamente, ¿ cuantas veces la vio caer para levantarse ?.

" Por favor no lo haga señor ".

Una suplica insípida y común para sus años como auror, el mismo escenario que contemplaba todos los días durante la gran guerra, recuerda haber visto niños teniendo la misma súplica que ella y el mismo camino desviado, siguiendo al incorrecto pero nunca tuvo la piedad suficiente para perdonar pues lo sabía era él o ellos pero ambos no podían coexistir.

Su cabello es más cortó de lo que recuerda, su abrigo es diferente ya no es más gris sino un azul petróleo inclusive le parece que es negro ante la tenue luz de una calle desierta.

Nota en su palma izquierda un poco de sangre inclusive en la derecha un poco más no sabría definir exactamente donde fue herida antes que le encontrará pues sabe que estaba en problemas cuando la encontró, aún así se pone de cuclillas es el único privilegio que puede otorgarle ante esta noche fría.

" Cometiste crímenes atroces, conoces las reglas Goldstein ".

Tiene la autorización de poner fin a la vida de Porpentina Esther Goldstein nadie cuestionaría su decisión ni la razón por la cual ejerció la autorización, nadie podría en duda su reputación ni lealtad como lo hicieron hace meses atrás cuando fue encontrado hecho prisionero en su propia casa, aún tiene cicatrices claras tanto como las ve en sus muñecas ante las cadenas que tuvo tan encantadas que le quemaban como el infierno al intentar hacer un poco de magia sin varita.

Un pequeño recuerdo que dejó en su piel a comparación de lo que revive cada noche en sus pesadillas, un pequeño precio ante la condena de vivir otro día más, ser el afortunado que varios colegas no llegaron a ser y no puede hacer la excepción con ella.

" Por favor señor déjeme ir me necesitan ".

Apunta su varita directamente hacia su espalda, sin dolor alguno para provocarle, no es la primera bruja a la cual ejecutaría limpiamente ni levantaría informe alguno, esta encargado para hacer el trabajo sucio, algo que no solía hacer desde hace tanto tiempo.

Nunca ha puesto en duda las ordenes del congreso, no tiene que empezar hacerlo, entiende que debe de buscar a su hermana pues se unió a Grindelwald, conoce tanto del congreso gracias a ella, ambas son enemigas y una amenaza evidente para todos, no puede permitir que siga viviendo pero un pequeño quejido agudo le distrae pues ve como aquella joven cae al suelo soltando de su mano un pequeño papel, oculta tan pronto su varita como le es posible y socorre en su ayuda.

Apenas es capaz de tomarla entre brazos para notar que la sangre es de ella y aquel papel que sostenía en su mano libre es una foto arrugada de dos bebés, toma su pulso el cual le parece tan débil que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para terminar con su vida en aquella calle tan solitaria.

[ ... ]

Intentaría comprender como terminó con una herida poco común debajo de las costillas, exactamente en el lado izquierdo, al parecer no era él único que intentaba asesinarla aquella noche, ahora sabe que la desconoce por completo pues en sueños a llamado a su mamá incluso la ha visto llorar, pero si bien lo ha atribuido a la fiebre que padeció.

No sabe quien es ella ni lo que busca, aparte de aquella fotografía encontró en su bolsillo derecho una acta de nacimiento por partida doble, probablemente este en la búsqueda de dos mellizos pero le es poco probable ante su hermana menor quien se ha desviado de su camino.

" ¡ No... No confíes en él ! ".

Los desvaríos no terminaban ni la fiebre dejaba de cesar por completo, nota como niega Acker, un elfo libre en el cual confía mientras se encuentran a las afueras de Francia no podía estar con ella en la ciudad si realmente corría peligro que fueran nuevamente tras ella y en su caso herida era una tremenda desventaja incluso una injusticia pero esta decidido a ejecutar su orden tan pronto mejore.

Se ha esforzado por entrar a su mente pero no puede y no entiende la razón, jamás le había sucedido algo así y le parece que su magia no funciona ante ella, como si la terminará definitivamente lo cual le provoca diversas dudas si fue correcto salvarla.

" ¿ Dónde la encontraste, Graves ? ".

Nota como Tina se remueve debajo de las sábanas mientras Acker nuevamente pone un trapo en su frente aún cuando le ha dado un té de hierbas para bajar su fiebre le parece que no mejora en lo más mínimo y teme que debe de buscar algún sanador pero la lealtad ahora mismo le es poco confiable pues cualquiera parece venderse al mejor postor.

Su tez le es más pálida y sus labios los cuales alguna vez noto entre un rosa suave inclusive un rosa pálido los nota resecos ante la deshidratación que esta sufriendo su cuerpo, le parece tan débil que ha mantenido una tregua temporal para no provocarle daño alguno.

" En su momento más terrible, no podía dejarla sola ".

Un gruñido se hace presente de Acker, no creé ni una de sus palabras y no le importa, pero confía en lo que puede hacer y la historia que ha mantenido con su familia, es lo único seguro que tiene ahora mismo en Francia.

Las terribles noticias son las que más pronto llegan pero le es más terrible el silencio que se mantiene en aquella habitación desde hace tres días, no ha logrado que despierte ni mantenerla un poco consciente ante sus desvaríos no deja de referirse a un hombre y la confianza, lo cual sigue sin entender pues estaba sola cuando la encontró y no sabe si se refiere a un bebé de esta foto.

" Es una niña, no debería de estar sola, ¿ estás completamente seguro qué no tiene familia ? ".

Por decima vez en estos días lo niega entre menos se haga conocedor Acker de la situación mejor será, la familia Graves siempre mantuvo un legado de enemigos y Francia no es la excepción, mantienen su posición y prestigió aún cuando se considera como el último.

No creé que sea una niña, ha visto lo que es capaz de hacer y los múltiples testigos que ha levantado le dejaron incapaz de saber con quien estaba lidiando realmente incluso el ministerio francés se ha negado a corroborar en su búsqueda ni recompensa.

" Deberías de escuchar a tú corazón por primera vez, sé que no todo es maldad en ti, Graves ".

Conoce sus intenciones, odia tanto saber cuanto pudo involucrarse en la familia Graves pues de no ser así Acker sería más que ajeno ante la situación, incluso para él no lo respetaría pero conoce el aprecio que le tenía su madre, no puede terminar con todo el legado de su familia aún cuando quisiera hacerlo, en especial ante la inexistencia de un heredero para la familia es la única manera que ve en terminar con un legado tan despreciable.

" No sabes todo lo que he logrado provocar para saber que no hay nada en mí, no soy capaz de sentir ".

Lo sabía Grindelwald su incapacidad por sentir incluso así mismo un poco de amor, y que mejor tortura que tenerlo vivo mientras veía como tomaba su lugar y a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo ni se daban cuenta que era alguien más, había interpretado a la perfección su papel demasiado frío e inexpresivo.

No le sorprendería si el día de mañana intenta hacer lo mismo pero esta vez estaría seguro que terminaría primero con él, no tiene dudas.

[ ... ]

Tiene la horrible sensación de querer conciliar el sueño más no puede, sus pesadillas le son terribles como si las estuviera viviendo en carne propia aún cuando no parece ser una costumbre ronda los pasillos de aquella vieja casona la cual alguna vez estuvo en su máximo esplendor pero se ha detenido al escuchar un par de murmullos en la habitación que alguna vez fue de su madre.

" Él lo sabrá si intenta escapar de la casa tiene magia poderosa, encantamientos y magia negra que responde sólo al único heredero de la familia Graves ".

Observa el anillo de su mano derecha, aquel diamante negro poco brillante ante el paso de los años, antes que fuera suyo fue de su abuelo y ahora sabe que no será de nadie más, así es como terminó otro legado más, una de las últimas familias de sangre pura.

Recuerda una historia que escuchaba de los elfos domésticos, que una vez su madre intentó huir cuando era joven de su abuelo se había enterado de su compromiso con quien sería su padre, no pudo huir ni reunirse con la persona que amaba la casa no se lo permitió, era un mestizo de sangre impura el cual jamás volvió a ver ni le buscó tampoco, nunca fue resultado de una historia de amor sino de obligación ante mantener un linaje puro.

" Aún cuando es el último terminó siendo él más astuto de todos los Graves, no puede engañarlo ".

Inoportuno es lo que piensa, un completo escándalo incluso una ofensa hacia su persona, intentando ayudar al enemigo cuando creía que su lealtad la tenía consigo.

Abre la puerta sin tener educación alguna, Acker parece tan sorprendido por su interrupción y si bien ella parece temerosa de lo que puede provocar incluso alarmada pues sabe que no tiene su varita a la mano sino él.

" Puedes retirarte Acker, no presido más de tus servicios ".

Nota como en silencio se retira, sabe que lo tiene a cargo de esta vieja casona y de no ser por él la encontraría en ruinas, pero no siente lástima ni pena alguna por aquel elfo doméstico.

La observa detenidamente, su mirada denota miedo y lo alarmada que esta ante la situación, camina lentamente hacia el pie de aquella cama.

" ¿ Porqué no terminó conmigo, señor ? ".

Tampoco tiene respuesta alguna la razón por la cual le permite respirar aún al igual que haber aceptado su presencia en una de las propiedades de la familia Graves, si bien sabe que funcionó el hechizo pues la casa le ha permitido tenerla justamente aquí.

Sabe que ella observa cada movimiento suyo detenidamente teme el momento final de su parte, no sería capaz de cometer un crimen dentro de estas paredes, aún cuando quiere una buena razón para detenerse sabe que es algo erróneo pues desconoce para quien juega Tina Goldstein alguna vez vio un futuro brillante en ella pero ahora le parece tan poco probable aquel futuro dentro del congreso, la buscan y su deber es terminar con ella es lo único que se repite.

" Quiero saber que buscas ".

Su expresión lo poco sería y deprimida le indica algo, no sabe que busca del todo ni tiene una idea, intentó indagar pero si bien todo le lleva aquella partida de nacimiento, el hundimiento de un barco y la adopción de un bebé al cual su nombre le fue cambiado, poco puede hacer con tan pocas pistas es ella quien conoce la verdad.

Está vez se encuentra perfectamente despierta, para darle una simple razón por la cual le permite vivir todavía.

" No puedo perder más tiempo dando explicaciones, me debo de ir, señor ".

La forma en que ha removido aquellas sábanas para levantarse de la cama le es poco útil pues la ve doblarse del dolor, las gasas empezándose a teñir de un rojo intenso y el pequeño quejido de dolor le es insignificante, necesita respuestas.

No aguantará el dolor pero no la obligó a dejar aquella cama de una forma deprisa, si bien no tiene razón alguna para dejarla vivir pero no acabará con ella en esta habitación ni en alguna otra parte de la casa.

" Nadie te necesita, Goldstein ".

Avanza tan rápido como puede para tomarla del brazo derecho, no le interesa que siga doblada del dolor, si bien ella no lucha ni él tiene piedad de ella, jaló todo este tiempo de ella para llevarla lo más lejos de su propiedad, bajó un árbol de ramas secas y vacío por completo a sus alrededores.

De rodillas la observa, completamente agachada y si bien le apunta con su varita, medita su momento para hacerlo es la primera vez que le concede alguien una muerte tan tranquila como lo hará con ella.

" Por favor él me necesita, si no lo encuentro él morirá, por favor señor ".

No sólo de ella depende alguien, sino todos, conoce que todo esta en juego por los diversos crímenes que cometió con ayuda del señor Scamander y Dumbledore, no hay evidencia más contundente que la obtenida.

Aún cuando la escucha sollozar le parece tan poco que continúa avanzando escuchando como el pasto suena entre sus zapatos.

" Mi hermano morirá sino lo encuentro, mi hermano es Credence me necesita por favor señor no lo haga ".

Detiene sus pensamientos, recuerda su documentación figuraba solamente como única familia Queenie Goldstein nadie más que ella, sin parentesco alguno con alguien más tenía conocimiento sobre la familia Barebone en especial sobre Credence Barebone y Mary Lou Barebone, el caso que le había costado a ella perder su trabajo como auror y ser degradada temporalmente a permisos de varita.

Recuerda vagamente su informe, violencia familiar, un fanatismo tremendo por parte de Mary Lou Barebone y su extremó altruismo por buscar ayudar a niños huérfanos, pero se niega a tal verdad.

" Fuimos separados, mi hermano me necesita señor ".

La foto de aquellos mellizos, la partida de nacimiento coincide inclusive en el año 1901, ambos nacieron en agosto pero el hundimiento de aquel barco fue poco después donde se vio involucrado Leta Lestrange y su hermano Corvus Lestrange este último fallecido aquella noche.

Credence es el obscurial, la causa de algo ausente, la necesidad de afecto inclusive un hermano probablemente, lo piensa tan claro que baja su varita, memoriza nuevamente el informe del señor Scamander la forma en que plasmó los sucesos de aquella noche como Tina había logrado mantener bajó control al obscurial, incluso Grindelwald se vio sorprendido por el control que ejerció sobre el obscurial aquella noche pero nunca pensó que Credence tuviera familia biológica y no que resultará ser ella.

Ahora comprende su empeñó por venir a Francia tras la búsqueda de aquel joven, la falta de informes y todo lo que aconteció, intenta tener empatía por primera vez en su vida con alguien más.

" Necesitó rescatar a mis hermanos debe dejarme ir señor por favor se lo suplicó ".

Esta aterrada, lo ve en su mirada aún puede recordar la mirada de su madre suplicándole a su padre por su libertad ir tras el amor de su vida, aún cuando no le parece que este ante la misma situación pero recuerda a su madre.

Tiene el malestar de compadecerse de ella, pues a logrado ocultar su varita, apenas es capaz de creer lo que esta apuntó de hacer pues a decidido cargarla entre sus brazos para llevarla nuevamente a su casa, se compadece de ella y esto es algo nuevo para él ahora ha puesto en duda una orden, nunca lo había hecho ni tan siquiera titubeó nunca al momento de cumplir.

[ ... ]

Contempla por última vez aquella foto mientras la arroja al fuego para observar como se consume de una forma rápida, nada terminó como debió de ser, la culpa fue terrible incluso imaginable para intentar olvidar pero nunca sucedió.

¿ Qué fue de ella ?.

La pregunta resurge una y otra vez en los años conmemorativos de la segunda guerra la cual le fue más catastrófica que la primera pero en cuanto ella no puede decir demasiado ni asegurar tampoco pues desconoce si alguna vez ocultó sus sentimientos como él lo hacía.

Como cualquiera mago o bruja empezó de nuevo lejos de lo que conocía, se casó y como si fuera una broma cruel del destino tuvo un par de mellizos, desconoce si fue feliz del todo incluso aún cuando parece extrañar aquello que perdió más, en un día su mundo se vio completamente destruido pero si bien encontró el suficiente valor para poder contruir de nuevo una vida.

“ No estarás más sola, estaré contigo ”.

Nunca fue un hombre de promesas pero aquella tarde lo había prometido, aún tomando su mano mantuvo la promesa y para sellar sus palabras le dio su anillo familiar, pero sus dudas continuarán persistiendo ¿ qué fue de Tina Goldstein ?.

Alguna vez olvidó a sus hermanos, la terrible verdad que le fue ocultada desde su infancia, las pérdidas que sufrió, todo lo que padeció durante la guerra y lo que sufrió a causa de Gellert Grindelwald quien gozaba de manipulación en ambos hermanos.

Realmente sabía lo que había sucedido con Tina Graves después de la guerra y aún lo sabe cuando la mira desde lejos disfrutando de sus tres nietos, empezar de nuevo es lo que hizo y nunca fue capaz de cuestionarle algo nunca más ni lo difícil que fue para ella empezar sin ellos pero continúa sin saber que fue de Tina Goldstein y sabe que es algo a lo cual nunca tendrá respuesta ni nadie más que ella.


	45. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

Probablemente sabe cuán desgraciada suele ser su vida más sólo mantiene en alto la mirada pues teme que es lo único que puede quedarle en estas circunstancias, la llegada de un austríaco al poder nunca pensó cuanto podría afectar su vida entre otras tanto conocidos como familiares, coloca sobre la mesa un par de platos de botón, aún cuando se encuentra ante la rutina habitual no puede evitar sentir como todas las miradas se centran en ella.

Ha contado los días tanto como las horas cada minuto le es importante y sólo espera el momento exacto en que terminé esta guerra para reunirse con sus seres queridos de los cuales no ha tenido noticias desde hace meses, tan sólo le basta encontrarse con la mirada fría de su protector para intimidarse nuevamente, aún con invitados jamás lo ha conocido de otra forma.

" Deberías de enlistarte en el ejército, señor ".

Sólo una vez a la semana vienen de visita los padres de Percival Graves, un matrimonio poco agradable incluso jura que no se toleran entre ambos más sin embargo mantienen cuarenta años de matrimonio, son tan católicos tanto para apoyar al caótico régimen alemán más su protector no lo es pues recrimina y niega de un Dios inexistente.

" Señor serviste a un país que te pagó con la peor de las humillaciones, no haré lo mismo que usted ".

Nota la molestia que provoca en Hozier Graves, quien nunca deja de halagar cuán orgulloso se siente de ser un alemán aún cuando no cumple ante las expectativas de ser un ario, pero su esposa Gardenia es quien más disfruta de humillar a los demás ante las expectativas de ser una aria la cual no se cansa en conseguirle una pretendiente a su protector basada en una prometedora promesa de un buen matrimonio más nunca en una felicidad inmensa.

Sabe que sus padres pensaron en todos los riesgos al no poder huir de Alemania aún cuando las fronteras habían sido cerradas era tan difícil huir y que mejor plan ocultarse entre arios de los cuales el régimen jamás sospecharía ante el orgullo nacionalista y sobre todo ario que ejercen ahora mismo.

" Percival manten esa boca cerrada tú padre sirvió con honor a su nación mientras tú sólo te mantienes dentro de estas paredes ayudando a la escoria de este mundo ".

Aún podría recordar aquel preciso momento que Gardenia Graves se enteró de su estadía y origen pero más el gran grito que puso en el cielo al saber que su propio hijo era su protector, si bien aquel hombre que observa ahora mismo en silencio tan bien vestido de la forma más exquisita y elegante el cual porta en la solapa de su saco sin ningún tipo de orgullo la esvástica sabe que nunca fue esto, lo conoció en sus días más oscuros entre botellas de whisky y ron barato más el mal olor de cigarrillo rondaba por toda la casa pero sobre todo su mal carácter es algo que persiste todavía más los vicios ya no son más cosa que del ayer.

" Bien es tú forma de pensar y la respeto señora pero recuerda que esa escoria como le llamas es mi esposa, te guste o no, debes de respetarla de lo contrario la puerta es inmensa para salir, señora ".

La frialdad en los ojos de Percival Graves le producen un enorme escalofrío dentro de ella, pero sus palabras le recuerdan algún momento que este escalofrío no puede compararse ante la sensación de terror que se apoderó de ella al haber sido deportada sin papel alguno más si por la simple razón al no cumplir con los requerimientos de ser aria, nunca pensó que comprar un par de bolillos se convertiría en una sentencia de muerte para ella.

“ ¡ Ella es judía ! ”.

Fue el gritó de una mujer castaña la cual había conseguido su atención, sí la había visto desde el primer instante que puso un pie en la panadería más nunca pensó que la acusaría y tampoco que se cuestionaría así misma si hizo algo mal para tal acusación verídica, los pocos clientes que estaban dentro de aquel lugar no la defendieron de ninguna forma y el miedo era algo que se había apoderado de ella.

“ ¡ Oficiales es una judía ! ”.

Tal vez debió de huir en aquel precisó momento antes de ser arrestada más su mente no pudo reaccionar ante todos sus pensamientos pero el terror indescriptible que sintió al estar abordando un vagón de carga fue lo peor que pudo sentir en aquel momento, los gritos y llantos eran indescriptibles al igual que los gritos que resonaban una y otra vez por parte de los oficiales.

Mantenerse aferrada en los abarrotes que tenían púas alrededor de estos le hizo ver cuán cruda era su realidad más sólo gritaba en su interior la ayuda de su protector, un nombre en una súplica era lo único que pedía.

“ Mi esposa es aria maldita sea como pudieron cometer tal error, ¡ Tina ! ”.

El calor de pleno verano, el sentir la falta de aire ante la falta de espacio y saber que había perdido la cuenta ante el número cincuenta de ser deportado, era una agonía aún cuando sabía que esto sólo era el inició de algo más grande pero sin embargo la voz de su protector fue un poco de calma ante la tormenta en la cual ya se encontraba.

“ Percival ”.

Nunca supo como tuvo el valor para pronunciar el nombre de su protector, y saber que por un instante los gritos habían cesado para sólo dejarse escuchar los llantos de los niños que estaban abordo en aquellos vagones de ganado, no le fue necesario tener que pronunciar nuevamente su nombre para ver como él se había aferrado también aquellos barrotes, pudo distinguir en su expresión algo de preocupación pero la misma frialdad que siempre le había caracterizado en estos meses.

Deja el último plato en su lugar, percatándose de los dos anillos que ha usado desde el incidente, una alianza y un anillo de compromiso pues la costumbre era usar solamente un anillo sin diamante alguno el cual se ha vuelto indispensable para no levantar sospecha alguna.

" Ya veremos cuanto puede durar esto señor ".

Una nueva amenaza por parte de Hozier Graves no es de esperarse ni tampoco la expresión que suelen poner al ver como toma lugar cerca de su protector, después de lo que ambos denominaron como un incidente optaron por dejar la capital para mudarse en una cómoda villa cerca de la frontera francesa, aún así las visitas frecuentes de los señores Graves no han disminuido en lo más mínimo.

" Los judíos suelen ser tan mentirosos pero las judías vaya saben como atrapar a un tonto ".

Tampoco los comentarios poco inteligentes de Gardenia Graves han representado un gran peligro aún cuando sólo pide tener un poco más de tolerancia ante tales pedradas de lo más cotidianas que podían ser de una visita por parte de ellos, sabe cuán despreciable son estos comentarios para su protector quien se guarda todo su enojo e impotencia y no lo culpa pues son sus padres.

" Silencio madre ó te empezará a sangrar la nariz ".

Mantiene un silencio sepulcral, pero sin observar a los señores Graves, tan sólo observa las manos de Percival le parecen tan ásperas e incluso grandes pero sobre todo aprendido en estos meses que no conoce en lo más mínimo a Percival Graves sólo cuando logra sostener una buena botella de coñac entre manos.

" Eres tan repudiado por ambos señor ".

Si tan sólo estuviera en los zapatos de Percival Graves podría comprender la desdicha de su vida por completo inclusive se atrevería a pensar que esta siempre ha sido una de las mayores tristezas de Percival Graves, la cual jamás podría comprender pues nunca nació en una familia como la suya.

[ ... ]

Una mañana tan fría como esta no le parecería novedad del no ser por que ha visto como empezaron a caer los pequeños copos de nieve en pleno invierno desde la ventana de su recámara, se ha cubierto con dos mantas lo suficiente para mantener su calor corporal, no intenta dibujar en aquella ventana pero no puede evitar observar finamente algo que llamó su atención desde hace unos quince minutos.

Lo ha contemplado tan fijamente si bien no le agradado el motivo por el cual ha salido tan temprano afuera desearía que su razón hubiera sido contemplar la naturaleza pero ve cuán equivocada esta al ver un denso humo entre blanco y gris, tan sólo lo ve sostener un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda tan firmemente como si sostuviera una botella de su mejor ron, tan sólo odia el ver como destruye su día a cada instante.

Definitivamente ya no encuentra el valor para contemplarlo por más tiempo cuando le parece que se esta dañando lo suficiente, no duda en esforzarse por abrir la ventana y reúne el suficiente valor para intentar gritarle una gran advertencia a su protector.

" ¡ Quieres hacer un poco de leña ! ".

Le parece que ha fallado ante su advertencia pues ahora tiene toda la atención de Percival Graves quien tiene un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras suelta aquel humo nuevamente que ha contenido en sus pulmones por un par de segundos, sabe que en otra circunstancia probablemente su protector le sonreiría por su preocupación pero ahora mismo jura que debe estar arrepintiéndose por haberle ayudado ó maldiciendo que este justamente ahí.

Aunque la circunstancia no le es similar a un vago recuerdo que le ha llegado a su mente poco después del incidente aún puede sentir lo pesado que era ayudarlo a sostenerse de pie para meterlo a la cama, su aroma no era el mejor pues sentía la mezcla entre el cigarrillo y un licor demasiado común para ser del gusto de su protector pero nunca podría olvidar aquella noche.

“ Tengo un secreto para ti pequeña y es que tenía miedo de perderte cuando supe que te habían deportado simplemente me sentía desfallecer pero cuando te vi en aquel vagón no sabes el sentido que me diste ”.

Nunca intentó analizar cada palabra y darles un significado verdadero, tampoco olvidar pues ahora cree que cada palabra tenía un significado sincero, por primera vez creía en algo que solía decir su abuela perfectamente al pie de la letra y era que los niños como los ebrios suelen ser siempre sinceros, jamás había creído en tal frase pues su claro ejemplo era su tío Abraham quien solía mentir bajó cualquier circunstancia mientras ocultaba su botella de whisky en un bolsillo secreto al interior de su abrigo.

" ¡ Prepara mejor un poco de café mujer ! ".

Cada mañana le podría ser un caos, pero al ver como ha tirado aquel cigarrillo entre la blanca nieve cree que puede cumplir tal exigencia de preparar un café sin azúcar, tan negro como los días de su protector pues así suele describir cada día sin importar cuanto salga el sol ó se oculte, cierra aquella ventana pero su tranquilidad se ve abruptamente destruida al escuchar el motor de un carro y en seguida sabe quienes pueden ser los invitados no deseados y no duda ni por un segundo en bajar al primer piso.

Tan sólo el escuchar como una puerta ha sido azotada fuertemente teme sus conclusiones, sólo se atreve a correr un poco la cortina de la ventanilla principal de la casa temiendo por ellos, pues ha visto como ha descendido de un auto negro descapotable un nazi, lo sabe por las insignias que decoran aquel traje negro le parece que han recibido la visita de un comandante y no ha dejado de pensar en los escenarios negativos los cuales podrían ser su destino.

Sólo ve aquel comandante hacer el típico saludo nazi, mientras su protector hace lo mismo pero sin una pizca de orgullo pues lo ha visto en su expresión y la ha visto tantas veces que pudo memorizarla sin problema alguno si bien ambos estrechan manos mientras parecen intercambiar un par de palabras entre ellos pero no se atreve averiguar de que viene la conversación, son los minutos más largos de su vida, aún así se percata cuando están en la despedida pues el comandante le ha dado tres palmadas en el hombro a Percival y han repetido nuevamente el ritual desde el principio, le basta con seguir observando su expresión para saber de antemano que no tuvo una conversación buena sino todo lo contrario a ello que podría definir como terrible para involucrar ambos ó a uno en esto.

Le basta escuchar el motor de aquel auto para sentir un poco de tranquilidad aunque los pasos nada apresurados de Percival le hacen confirmar sus peores sospechas aún cuando las a estado formando como simples teorías y sólo espera la comprobación de él, se aleja tan pronto de la puerta como le es posible para verlo cruzar aquel umbral, su expresión lo puede decir todo y creé que se esta preparando mentalmente para escuchar una terrible noticia.

" Mi padre ha movido ciertas influencias para ocupar un lugar vacante dentro de las grandes ligas, debería de ocupar la vacante como supervisor de un campo de trabajos en Polonia ó entrar a la guerra fue la última opción que me ha impuesto ".

Detiene todo hilo de pensamientos incluso los escenarios hipotéticos que estuvo creando desde antes que él se atreviera a mencionar algo, sabe lo que significa cada palabra y que ambos podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento sin importar la circunstancia pues más de una vez los señores Graves han amenazado a su protector con la idea de acudir ante las autoridades y acusarlo de traición, sabe la condena que podrían darle probablemente lo fusilaría un pelotón ó en todo caso estaría ante la horca y cuanto ella no hay mucho que decir tan sólo de pensarlo siente sus manos heladas y un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

" Debo de partir esta noche entre más pronto mejor supongo que llegó la hora de contribuir ".

Ha permanecido en un total silencio probablemente por que ahora mismo preferiría escuchar sus desvaríos como ebrio y no como alguien perfectamente sobrio que aborrece todo tema de gobierno, nota como juega con la argolla de matrimonio con su mano derecha dando una y otra vez vuelta con la ayuda de sus dedos, no concilia tal idea que él aceptará tal opción pero otra parte de ella piensa que no puede dejarlo solo.

" También debo de ir contigo ahora nada es seguro en este preciso instante además le hiciste una promesa a mis padres ".

Podría acusarse por usar tal chantaje o en si manipulación pero no piensa disculparse por ello más adelante al saber que era la única alternativa que tenía exactamente ahora mismo.

" Tienes razón debo de cuidarte en todo momento y bajó cualquier circunstancia ".

Duda demasiado en acercarse a él para abrazarle tan sólo quiere reconfortarlo y decirle que esta terrible guerra al igual que la dictadura de Hitler terminará pronto antes de lo que cualquiera persona podría creer pero no se atreve hacerlo tan sólo le mantiene la mirada.

[ ... ]

Podría jurar que es un hombre de lo más elegante y si bien ha observado cuán impecable esta aquel traje blanco siente una gran culpa pues sabe que representa para ella y quien es verdaderamente, aunque ahora sólo ha observado el exterior de su protector, empezando por su rostro el cual refleja un cansancio pero al mismo tiempo una amargura inexplicable y que decir de las canas que se han hecho presentes hace un par de meses atrás justamente cuando decidieron partir a este campo.

Aún jura que puede sentir en el aire un olor fétido pero si se acerca a dos pasos de Percival Graves siente la impregnación de muerte sobre él, tan sólo no quiere romper a llorar puesto que una extensa mesa esta servida en la pequeña villa que le a concedido el tercer reich, odia ver tanto aquellas calaveras en el cuello de su traje como nunca pudo tener un odio de tal forma pero no exige nada en su hora de descanso, y tan sólo cada momento que puede tener con él piensa una pregunta; ¿ será así cuando esta encargado de ver tanta crueldad ?.

Tiene tantas preguntas en esta hora específicamente pues lo ve tan tranquilo justo en la comida y teme que él cambiará su juicio y ahora se concentrará en hacer la verdadera tarea que les ha encomendado supuestamente el führer.

" No salgas esta tarde quieres, sólo quedate en casa y prepara un poco de café para mi regresó ".

Asiente sin contradecirlo, pocas veces le a pedido que se quedé en esta villa, pues se había acostumbrado a explorar un poco de aquel sitio boscoso donde ciertamente estaba sorprendida ante el silencio de los pájaros, lo ve tomar el último sorbo aquella copa de vino mientras se retira la argolla de matrimonio para dejarla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

" ¿ Volverás temprano ? ".

Tiene la inquietud que esta vez no cumpla la rutina establecida, su hora habitual para llegar son las 6;15 de la tarde ni un minuto menos ni más siempre puntual, y lo sabe al escuchar como sus pesadas botas resuenan por toda la casa contra la vieja suela de madera, hasta ahora nadie a tenido la más mínima sospecha de quienes son pero más ella y los señores Graves se han mostrado claramente satisfechos con tal decisión tomada por Percival.

" No tengo que resolver unos papeles administrativos es fin de mes, Tina ".

El fin de mes le era por completo una tortura pues lograba percibir un hedor indescriptible al cual Percival suele atribuir al jabón, nunca pensó que elaborar grandes cantidades de jabón resultarían un olor insoportable de contener y hace dos meses que había dejado de preguntar por que siempre a fin de mes debían elaborar jabones.

Aún así lo observa, siempre lo atrapa cuando esta pensando demás en algo, la costumbre de ella era atraparlo cuando estaba resolviendo algún crucigrama o una adivinanza realmente difícil incluso cuando pensaba en su infancia.

" ¿ Sucede algo ? ".

Y nuevamente lo ha distraído de sus pensamientos más profundos, ahora ambos se miran y no le parece extraño sino una rutina por completo la cual se debe de cumplir día con día, sin contratiempo alguno, ve como deja aquella copa de vino para acercarse a ella, contiene la respiración deseando que fuera de noche para sentir su loción después de un buen baño, siente como le ha depositado un beso en su frente para despedirse.

" No todo esta bien, regresaré tan pronto me sea posible contigo ".

Una opresión en su pecho se hace presente y se niega aquel recordatorio constante, tan sólo piensa en lo bueno que es, la persona justa que ha visto en él tan pronto piensa aquello cualquier recordatorio se ve esfumado a desaparecer obligatoriamente.

[ ... ]

Por primera vez no ha seguido la instrucción de su mentor quedarse en casa aún cuando no era fin de mes, pues estaba en la terraza de aquella villa disfrutando de una agradable lectura cuando vio grandes cantidades de humo salir a lo lejos y simplemente no pudo evitar averiguar de que se trataba puesto que apenas estaban a mitad de Julio, un verano de lo más caluroso, el camino le a sido terriblemente largo pero apenas estuvo cerca notó una gran baya de púas en la cual un letrero señalaba peligro mortal ante un dibujo terrorífico, ante aquello prefirió rodear aquel lugar con sumo cuidado.

Los ladridos constantes de unos perros resonaban una y otra vez en el bosque, observando aquellas cabañas que presumían ser las barracas pero sobre todo estaba conmocionada al ver hombres y mujeres en aquel traje que ella debería de estar portando ahora mismo pero no lo hacia por un simple acto de su protector y justamente cuando pensaba abandonar aquel lugar para echar a correr ahí estaba él perfectamente de pie frente a dos hombres hincados los cuales nota tan delgados para temer que con un simple toqué los pudiera derribar incluso matar.

Aquellos hombres tan huesudos y con un reflejo de cansancio extremo reflejado en sus ojos hundidos observan a Percival quien parece ser frío y tan distante a la situación pero no es eso lo que más le ha llamado la atención sino aquella mujer que le acompaña portando un mismo uniforme negro y su rostro incluso en su mirada reflejan maldad.

" ¡ Por favor señor no robé ninguna hogaza de pan ! ".

El primer hombre situado a la izquierda se atrevido hablar mientras pone ambas manos en el suelo y observa a Percival pero el segundo permanece en total silencio como si estuviera resignado a algo que no sucede todavía más él creé que así será.

" ¡ Yo lo vi cuando tomaban el pan y lo ocultaban en sus bolsillos ! ".

La voz de aquella mujer le es un tormento apenas la ha escuchado hablar pero a Percival no le parece importarle en lo más mínimo ninguna de las dos versiones ni una defensa al respeto, tan sólo le parece que esta ausente de todos, pero el segundo hombre ha realizado algo que no se imaginaba le escupió directamente a los zapatos de Percival y ante ello recibió un latigazo directo en su mejilla izquierda por parte de aquella mujer aún cuando parece que va repetir la misma acción ve como su protector alzado su mano izquierda para indicarle que se detenga, siente un gran alivio dentro de ella pero una conmoción terrible al ver como su mano izquierda la ha llevado nuevamente a su costado para desenfundar su pistola y volverse contra aquellos hombres de un sólo tiro respectivamente en su pecho.

Por primera vez no duda en correr tan pronto le es posible mientras siente como sus ojos pican terriblemente ante las lágrimas que no supo contener ante tal acto, sólo piensa en lo pronto que cayeron aquellos cuerpos en la tierra como si fueran dos hojas en blanco y todo a causa de Percival.

[ ... ]

No ha tenido el suficiente valor para afrontar aquel asesino de sangre fría que tiene justo frente a ella pero esta vez ha decidido hacerlo, Alemania esta en sus últimos meses de gloria y ella simplemente tuvo el valor de poner la mesa una hogaza de pan en el centro esta vez usa un traje negro y la pregunta más precisa le aborda

¿ cuantas personas logró matar en estas horas ?.

Una docena, una cuarentena, tal vez mil simplemente desvariaba ante una cifra incierta de la cual teme saber del todo tan sólo duda si llevará la cuenta de sus crímenes, le basta con verlo para intentar adivinar cuales serán sus pensamientos pues ahora esta consciente que no lo conoce del todo.

" ¿ Lo harás ? ".

Había dudado tanto la pregunta que iba a poner al aire le parece como si fuera un disparo al aire pero sin objetivo alguno, ve como frunce sus labios la molestia en él es invidente incluso el iris de sus ojos se tornan oscuros por primera vez teme de estar sola con su protector.

" ¿ Qué haré ? ".

Le parece tan frío, incluso se siente como si estuviera ante los rayos del sol en aquel campo contemplando las ondas pero sobre todo a las mujeres cansadas ante los trabajos duros del campo, pero sobre todo a él quien parece ser aquel hombre que contempló desde lejos.

" Soy judía ".

Y como si ambos se hubieran olvidado de una cruda verdad se la ha recordado nuevamente sin titubear en lo más mínimo aún cuando su buen juicio le suplicó que no lo hiciera pues las circunstancias parecen ser las peores cada día pero en estos días sólo a logrado conseguir terribles pesadillas con aquel recuerdo que no desaparece sino lo mantiene tan fresco como si fuera ayer.

Un largo silencio se hace sobre ellos, tan sólo le parece que esta ante alguien más pero lejos de la persona que solía conocer, era su protector el cual se había convertido en un cruel asesino a sangre fría y era algo que no aceptaba desde hace meses antes de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

" Volveré hasta tarde no me esperes ".

Lo ve levantarse de su asiento de forma tan silenciosa que contrario a ella ha logrado armar un gran escándalo para hincarse frente a él y agarrarlo de los pantalones fuertemente sólo observándolo directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que una injusticia existía en este preciso instante ante la adversidad.

" No puedes irte sin antes matarme, ¿ por qué ellos y no yo ? ".

Imaginaba a los hijos de sus amigos, vecinos, familiares teniendo el mismo destino que aquellos dos hombres tan sólo pensaba en los niños de su familia, los que habían traído grandes alegrías a ella con sus diversas ocurrencias y detalles pero ahora sólo se preguntaba ¿ si habían tenido el mismo destino ? Y precisamente la pregunta más representativa de todo esto ¿ por qué ella tiene el privilegio de vivir ?.

Tan sólo siente como Percival Graves le toma de los hombros no fuertemente pero si bruscamente intenta alejarla de él, y decide aferrarse a él ante la búsqueda de una respuesta lo contempla por un instante para sentir como su mano izquierda ha impactado contra su mejilla, tan sólo el contacto de su mano y la alianza de matrimonio le causa un ardor minimizado ante lo que siente ha logrado que le dejé ir, sus botas resuenan hasta el final y ella sólo se ha quedado destrozada en el suelo, Percival Graves era lo que tanto aborrecía en esta vida era el mismo retrato de su padre.

Con el corazón destrozado a buscado la forma de llegar justamente a una zona donde todo el mundo ha conocido un infierno, tan sólo a sido una testigo silenciosa más de los crueles actos, pero esta vez aferrándose a los pocos recuerdos que le embargan sobre su familia ha depositado todo de ella en una carta, un dolor imaginable le esta consumiendo lentamente pero más el saber una verdad difícil de afrontar nadie le espera después de esta guerra, no habrá familia que le esperé en casa ni celebren su cumpleaños después de cuatro años largos, tan sólo a logrado sentirse morir en vida.

" ¡ Mi familia ardió dentro de tus hornos ! ".

Había logrado interceptar una carta dirigida a un comandante de Percival, la información que contenía era terrible, tan destrozada le había dejado que tan sólo por primera vez en el día no le importaban sus lágrimas en lo más mínimo sino afrontar al asesino de su familia, nombres conocidos, nombres que había escuchado toda su vida estaban justamente ahí plasmados a máquina y con el sello.

“ Eres una sucia judía desagradecida ”.

Tales palabras le recriminó tras otra bofetada, él ya no era más su protector se había convertido para ella en su asesino y aún puede sentir como aquel cuchillo que había encajado suavemente se había logrado deslizar por completo, le mató de una forma tan suave que no pudo imaginárselo pero ahora ella tiene el valor para hacer lo que él no tuvo valor alguno para accionar.

Ha logrado desbordar la tina de agua al tope con su cuerpo, todo le parece tan frío desde que ha contemplado el techo blanco pero el tiempo se ha desvanecido para ella y tan sólo espera el final, convocando sus recuerdos más preciados.

“ ¿ Me amarías alguna vez ? 

Una pequeña parada frente aquella villa contemplando tan sólo el exterior de lo que sería su nueva vida la cual no sentía más como una farsa sino una realidad tal cual, sin impedimento alguno más que la protección de su mentor pero la pregunta de él le había tomado por sorpresa tan sólo hace un largo tiempo no hubiera tenido respuesta pero concretamente en aquel momento lo sabía.

“ Lo hago ”.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de lo más encantador y honesto que podía haber visto en alguien pero tan pronto los días comenzaron en aquella villa todo se esfumó y con ello la idea de hacer nuevos recuerdos no como su protector sino como algo más pero nunca se atrevió hablar de ello nuevamente tan sólo lo olvidó como los demás de su vida enfocándose en la mentira.

“ ¡ Eres un maldito bastardo !, ¡ cómo pudiste era mi famila ! ”.

Aún siente sus manos sobre sus mejillas y su aliento alcohólico contra sus labios, la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella tan violenta y poco blanda le era brutal lo que pasaba en la sala un caos por completo pero más al verse tan forzada por sentir sus labios contra los suyos, no le era fácil forcejear contra él y esforzarse por no permitir más aquel contacto pero tan sólo sabía que estaba ebrio después de tanto tiempo.

“ Te amo aún cuando se cual es mi deber contigo ".

La claridad de sus palabras le hacían dudar sobre su embriaguez, aún notaba las huellas de sus dedos sobre sus brazos, tan poco considerado se había vuelto pero le odiaba tanto como para aborrecerse así misma si alguna vez llegó amarle.

" Eres una judía tan sólo una más, lo eres pero te amo ".

Podría reconocer las marcas de sus dedos que dejó impregnados sobre su piel y los múltiples moretones en tonos verdes y morados pero ahora mismo nada de ello le importa más que el estar sintiendo un agotamiento que le aborda de forma constante para entregarse por completo a lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

[ ... ]

Nunca entenderá las circunstancias que rodearon su vida, aún cuando observa aquella cámara de vídeo frente a ella teme no estar contando una verdad en concreto pues nunca se atrevió a ser él, aún siente un temblor en sus manos el cual a logrado disminuir al girar aquella alianza entre sus dedos pues ahora tiene la suficiente claridad para saber por que lo hacía Percival Graves, nuevamente se enfoca en aquella mujer joven, alguna vez tuvo la misma edad que ella más no estaban en la misma circunstancia ni en la época de ahora, sabe que a su edad estaba casada con él.

" Señora Scamander, ¿ podría contarnos que fue del comandante Graves ? ".

Mantiene por un momento la mirada fija ante los informes que están sobre sus piernas, una larga lista de todo aquel judío o judía que tuvo bajó su mandó en el campo de concentración, no tuvo el suficiente valor para reconocer cada nombre y si alguna vez lo escuchó dentro su familia, pero sabe el por que ha decidido estar justamente ahí frente aquella cámara contando su verdadera historia y no la fachada que fingió durante estos últimos cuarenta años.

Aún el aroma a café mezclado con un buen ron puede sentirlo en el aire, una última petición para un hombre sin alma, una última noche de serenidad para alguien que no merecía tales consideraciones pero sobre todo un último beso siendo perdonado por cada crímen que prometió y unido a ello una tragedia de amantes lo cual estaba destinado a ser ante una promesa rota.

Tan sólo un día tardaron los pocos sobrevivientes en terminar una horca, el olor a tierra mojada le inunda como si estuviera justamente ahí siendo espectadora en primera fila ante aquel día nublado, sólo lo ve a él caminar por completo resignado siendo custodiado por dos soldados americanos, ambos se observan en un silenció mutuo sin usar palabra alguna, el crujir de la madera pero más el ver como lo han subido a un banquillo para colocarle la soga al cuello y después ser cubierto por un saco negro en su cabeza .

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se impregnaban sobre su abrigo y no le importaba más lo que acontecía para ella en aquel momento, no sabrá nunca si fueron minutos u horas lo que paso justamente ahí al momento de ver como accionaban la palanca de aquella horca, no lo vio luchar mientras caía tan sólo lo observó caer firme y permanecer justamente así ante los aplausos vigorosos de todos menos de ella quien era un mar de sentimientos.

" Falleció el siete de julio de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco en la horca ".

Aún siente el gran vacío dentro de ella, aún jura que esta aferrándose a un cuerpo sin vida mientras las gotas de lluvia se impregnan en ellos y el aroma a tierra mojada se hace presente, pero lo que más la destrozó fue su palidez por completo y el color de sus labios que se habían tornado en un morado dejando de ser un rosa cálido, pero sobre todo recuerda el millón de veces que le susurró un te amo.

" ¿ Qué fueron de los señores Graves ? ".

Distrae aquellos recuerdos vividos ante la pregunta más reciente que se a unido a esta entrevista a la cual se había negado a estar más de una vez pero al abrir un sobre hace un mes con lo único que esperaba encontrarse era con una foto de su protector y ella, la época de juventud antes de conocer el infierno, tan sólo supo que debía de hacerlo por ambos ante su historia que ya no sólo le pertenecía a ellos dos sino a más de una generación.

“ ¿ Le contarás alguien sobre nosotros alguna vez ? ”.

No tenía respuesta alguna más que negarlo, sabía el riesgo que corría la vida de Percival en aquellos días aún cuando un Hitler frenético y desesperado juraba ganar una guerra ya pérdida, temía por él después de todo y verlo tan calmado contemplando el fuego de la chimenea la hacia sentir irreal.

“ Deberás de hacerlo Tina, aún tú vida esta por comenzar y estoy seguro que tendrás maravillosas experiencias después de esto ”.

Su vida término exactamente un siete de julio de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, sólo tuvo una experiencia invaluable después de ello más nunca pudo sentirse amada nuevamente como había sucedido con su protector, en los últimos días era él a quién había conocido durante los primeros tres años.

Pero ahora tiene una pregunta por responder si bien conserva aquella información en una carta la cual se mantiene aún en perfecto estado, las condolencias que había recibido del mismo Adolf Hitler y su firma están impregnadas en aquella hoja amarilla aún así no la mostrará pues sólo le pertenece a ella al igual que unas partes de su historia.

" Fallecieron antes que Percival durante un bombardeo en Berlín siempre quiso suponer que fue mientras dormían ".

Tan sólo vuelve a observar sus manos para encontrarse nuevamente con su más viejo y fiel amigo el tiempo que ha dejado evidencia considerable en ella ante su piel flácida, los años son la consecuencia terrible de la experiencia adquirida aún cuando recuerda aquella vida pasada puede sentirse la joven que era tan admirada y amada por su familia pero sobre todo por él.

" ¿ Por qué no abogó por la vida de Percival Graves, señora Scamander ? ".

Una pregunta tan reprimida en su mente ante una respuesta conocida por ella, desde hace más de cuarenta años a tenido aquella respuesta consigo puede recordar el último día de sus vidas, el saber que había ignorado las órdenes de su führer por exterminar a todos y de ser necesario eliminar todo registro, aún sabiendo aquello y cada crimen que había perpetrado le suplicó que escaparan a cualquier parte del mundo fue en aquel momento que obtuvo su respuesta.

“ No haré lo mismo que todos, enfrentaré mis errores como deben de ser pero sobre todo desde un principio tú fuiste mi única elección ante el infierno que ya era mi vida eras lo único que mejoraba mis días y por eso mismo te pido no intervengas por mí, así debe de ser Tina, nunca tendrás la menor idea de como te amé ”.

Pero su respuesta era más extendida en una carta la cual resguarda celosamente en su buró bajó llave, teniendo de adorno aquella llave colgando sobre su cuello al igual que la alianza de matrimonio de él, tan pocos recuerdos conservó de él y la mayoría que no pudo conservar fueron destruidos por una cruel guerra.

" Quiso afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos después de todo era Percival Graves ".

Aún cuando toca sus manos puede sentir el tacto de las manos de él, cálidas y por momentos frías, sabe que sus manos recorrieron una y otra vez el rostro de él deseando que estuviera tan sólo dormido, magníficos planes habían creado para un futuro más nunca llegaron a ser y si bien ambos tuvieron una última verdad, algo que había formado a ser parte de algo más grande que ellos.

" Una última pregunta, según su información en wikipedia usted tiene una hija, ¿ es ella hija de Percival Graves ? ".

Una verdad que sólo es de dos, Newt nunca fue el padre de Queenie, lo conoció tan sólo veintiocho años después en una conferencia sobre literatura, una unión basada en la compañía mutua después de todo más nunca en un amor, mantiene el silencio pues es una verdad que prefiere mantener para ella, un toqué a la puerta ha distraído por completo a todos tanto la entrevistadora como el camarógrafo sus nietos han llegado para tan sólo abrazarle y se aferra a ellos como alguna vez lo hizo con Percival.

“ Ella hará lo que nunca pude hacer por ti, será tú mayor felicidad y te dará tanto amor como el que siempre mereciste serás tan feliz, después sus hijos llegarán y serás más dichosa de lo que pudiste ser que conmigo ”.

El tacto de su mano sobre su vientre casi plano pero sobre todo Percival Graves asegurándole que tendrían una niña, algo íntimamente de ellos lo cual al mismo tiempo le destrozaba pues no estaría él con ella para ver crecer a su bebé pero la felicidad que pudieron tener durante aquellas horas le significó toda una vida.

Alguna vez existió una persecución a escala por ser judía en Europa, alguna vez un hombre de edad mediana le abrió las puertas de su casa bajó una promesa que había realizado a los padres de ella, alguna vez existió un hombre con su infierno propio pero tan bien con su cielo propio, alguna vez dirá que fue perseguida por ser judía y en su travesía se encontró a su protector poco más a su alma gemela y alguna vez contará frente todos una historia que no le pertenece más que a otra generación de su descendencia pero sobre todo que alguna vez amo equivocadamente sintiendo que fue correcto, alguna vez fue joven y pudo soportar su travesía para estar justamente contemplando lo que él no pudo.


	46. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......

No le parece nada divertido tal situación incluso cuando intenta sostener fuertemente de la cintura a su más joven auror Tina Goldstein quien al parecer esta divirtiéndose para si misma al cantar en voz alta, esta tan sólo a una cuadra de su casa cuando observa el peligro más inminente un oficial de policía en la esquina sabe cuán poco conveniente le resulta esto, y más al verse obligado a llevarla a casa pues no iba dejar que cualquier auror lo hiciera pero ahí esta sintiendo la respiración de Tina contra su cuello.

Intenta pensar en algo y duda realmente si poner en práctica tal idea absurda rebusca dentro de sus bolsillos un anillo ciertamente comprometedor que jamás se atrevió a otorgar a su más vieja relación formal pero simplemente esta noche no quiere pensar en aquella bruja que en cierto modo estuvo apuntó de arruinar su vida, si bien la sostiene con cuidado y se asegura de poner aquel anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular izquierdo de Tina Goldstein un buen pretexto para asegurarse de no tener problema alguno ante la autoridad no-maj la cual ciertamente detesta pues los tacha de entrometidos e incompetentes al solucionar sus propias jurisdicciones.

" Quiero ser honesta señor, usted apesta como director siempre tan mandón y autoritario ".

Una leve risa por parte de ella al finalizar tal comentario no le hace gracia alguna si bien continua sosteniéndola para avanzar lentamente y asegurarse de cruzar bien la calle pero no le sorprende la poca circulación de autos cuando debe de ser más de la media noche, aunque la iluminación le parece bastante adecuada para esta parte de la ciudad precisamente.

" ¿ A dónde vamos, señor gruñón ? ".

Le parece un poco gracioso la voz de su auror ante su embriaguez, pero si le sorprendió cuanto podía beber tan sólo en unas escasas horas siente como Tina ha tropezado nuevamente e inconscientemente la acerca más a él, nuevamente sus risas resuenan como si hubiese cometido una travesura de lo más graciosa lo cual no le parece que sea así y mucho menos como se refirió a él.

" Estamos apuntó de cruzar la calle para llegar a tú departamento, Goldstein ".

No le parece que este cooperando precisamente todo en ella pues siente su cuerpo ya tensado ante su respuesta y no le parece que este alegré por ello si bien sabe que tiene una hermana menor la cual esta bajo su cuidado, no la cree que sea irresponsable para no querer llegar a su departamento, se detiene por completo en la esquina de aquella cuadra observando a su auror.

" La señora Esposito no me tiene permitido llevar hombres a casa es parte del contrato ".

Ahora comprende tal reacción, si bien puede intentar comprenderla pues a nadie le agradaría violar una condición que forma parte de un contrato el cual se debe de respetar entre ambas partes, si bien desearía recuperar su abrigo lo más antes posible puesto que se lo prestó a ella ante la fría noche.

" ¿ Cuál es el piso de la señora Esposito ? ".

Observa como le señala Tina justamente la primera ventana del primer piso, a través de las cortinas nota una nítida luz lo cual le indica que la señora Esposito probablemente se encuentre más que despierta, suspira un poco frustrado pues jamás creyó que esto le demoraría bastante, no tiene una hora fija para dormir pero su necesidad por sentir la soledad le es algo necesario, tiene curiosidad por su entorno tan extrañó le parece como para darse cuenta que no hay lugar alguno donde ocultarse precisamente ante los edificios de ladrillo y la iluminación la cual ya no le esta agradando del todo.

" Bien estamos en un lugar público así que no hay demasiado por hacer, ¿ cierto, Goldstein ? ".

El sentir como forcejea un poco contra su agarré provoca que le deje ir tan sólo para ver como ha tomado asiento en la banqueta, puede sentir como esta molestó pues su abrigo negro se ha visto claramente comprometido con lo desconocido de aquella banqueta, tan sólo suspira y medita su momento para no abandonar definitivamente a una ebria Tina Goldstein ante los peligros que acechan en New York en plena noche.

" ¿ Siempre es así de negativo, señor gruñón ? ".

Inspecciona aquella banqueta pero no le parece tan adecuada para decidir acompañar a Tina simplemente prefiere estar de pie esperando el momento adecuado en que aquella luz se apagué, lo cual le resultaría de lo más fantástico pero ante la pregunta de Tina no sería la primera vez que alguien se refiere a él como alguien negativo.

" Mi experiencia de vida provoca que piense en lo negativo, Goldstein ".

Le parece algo confuso ver tanta gente caminando precisamente ahora pues en la cuadra de su casa sabe que ni una sombra se asoma ni cruza, aún cuando cerca de central park le resulta demasiado confuso a pesar de todo le es inevitable no observar del todo a Tina Goldstein.

" Si mi experiencia de vida lo fuera todo vaya le aseguro que competiría por su título director Graves ".

No le molesta ni un poco al contrario sólo sonríe entre labios y se siente un poco tímido ante esto, nunca había sonreído con tanta facilidad ante la circunstancia pero nuevamente esta observando como hace levas señas con sus manos en si como se encuentra formando figuras las cuales se ven reflejadas en el suelo gracias a las luces de aquella calle.

Observa meticulosamente como sus dos manos se unen formando algo raro pero que reflejado en la luz forma un par de orejas dobladas y su cara por completo, si le parece que esta viendo a un conejo el cual al parecer esta brincando ante el movimiento de Tina.

" Definitivamente eres aún una niña ".

La sombra de aquel conejo desaparece por completo para dar una nueva forma a una ave, la cual abre y cierra sus alas, lo cual confirma su pequeño comentario sin lugar a dudas jamás había visto tal actitud infantil en alguno de sus aurores.

" No lo soy, madure lo demasiado rápido para no detenerme en mi infancia señor gruñón ".

Podría reírse si fuera alguien cruel, cualquiera en su lugar lo haría pues no la tomaría nadie en serio pero sabe que los efectos del alcohol a veces parecen fungir como un suero de la verdad, es algo que sin lugar a dudas le encanta del alcohol pero las consecuencias del día siguiente le parecen de lo más catastróficas y no puede evitar pensar por un segundo en su infancia lo extraño y misterioso que resultaba ante los demás niños.

" ¿ Eras extraña o misteriosa ? ".

Al parecer a conseguido la atención por completo de Tina pues las figuras se han esfumado, la nota un poco seria y sabe que es a causa de la nostalgia de una infancia poco agradable, observa rápidamente la ventana de la señora Esposito y al parecer alguien esta decidida alargar su estadía en la calle.

" Tímida y poco sociable, no tenía los grandes amigos sólo compañeros ".

No puede imaginarse a Tina Goldstein sin amigo alguno pero si creando historias fantasiosas y lo bastante creativas por las noches con ayuda de una vela y la capacidad de crear tales criaturas con sus manos pero si bien el tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a una amiga Seraphina.

" ¿ Tus cuentos eran divertidos o terroríficos ? ".

Una pregunta poco trivial y si bien conoce que la mayor parte de sus pláticas con los demás se basan en temas sobre política o seguridad diversa ante los prisioneros que tienen bajó su guardia en si podría simplificarlo con una palabra aburrimiento total.

" Tener un cíclope como protagonista en gran parte de mis cuentos, ¿ los hacen terroríficos ? ".

Ríe un poco, lo suficiente para saber que fue respondido con otra pregunta, se siente un poco agotado y aún contra su buen juicio prefiere tomar un lugar al lado de ella, quien al parecer esta atrapada entre sus pensamientos, le parece algo demasiado único y piensa en la respuesta ideal para ella.

" No del todo, Goldstein ".

Se cruza de brazos mientras decide estirar un poco sus piernas pues odiaría que se durmiera uno de sus pies pero también contempla por un momento el vestido largo con pocas lentejuelas las cuales brillan pero si bien había sido la causa que ambos tropezaran desde el principio de las grandes carcajadas de Tina, lo cual no le era tan gracioso ante un accidente y agradece que no ocurriera tal situación de lo contrario jamás dejaría de reírse su auror durante el transcurso del camino.

" Sabes tengo múltiples recortes sobre ti, desde la gran guerra siempre quise conocer al gran héroe condecorado y ser como tú, en si ahora no tanto como tú señor gruñón ".

La gran guerra es algo que no le gustaría revivir en lo más mínimo pues perdió tantos colegas inclusive familia de la cual jamás supo nada, sólo pequeños rastros fueron lo único que permanecieron sin final alguno con múltiples desenlaces, conoce demasiado bien la cobertura que tuvo esto, inclusive como su imagen fue usada y propagada para motivar el servicio, fue un héroe de guerra pero ante un costó grande, sacrificó grandes cosas incluso se cuestionó todo en él ante sus acciones, sabe que no es ejemplo para nadie.

" Me alegró que no seas como yo y lamentó decepcionarte al no ser quien esperabas pero la guerra simplemente demuestra nuestro lado más oscuro ".

Por primera vez en toda la noche esta deseando estar más que en casa y acompañado de una buena botella de brandy o ron, inclusive cuando son terribles pues sabe que es una muerte lenta la cual decide ante los excesos pero es su pequeño secreto para si mismo en silencio y sin cuestionarse en lo más mínimo, sabe que es el terrible resultado de una vida injusta pero no quiere mostrarse débil, no ante un auror al cual debe mostrarle valentía y suponerse ante las más terribles circunstancias.

" No decepciona a nadie honestamente señor, sabe usted representa todo lo que debería de ser el congreso no me sorprende el por que es la mano izquierda de madame Picquery ".

Si le estuviera mintiendo sabe que no puede distinguirlo del todo pues le parece que esta siendo de lo más honesta cuando le es extraño pues esta más que acostumbrado a los terribles mentirosos que inclusive logran tropezar con sus mentiras y exponerse ante la verdad de la forma más fácil sin necesidad de recurrir a un habitual método.

Pero si bien por otra parte recuerda aquella bruja con la cual seguramente estaría compartiendo su vida, ella no creía lo mismo de él ni tampoco pensaban lo mismo si bien ambos cometieron errores diferentes pero nunca cometió tales como los de ella.

" ¿ Crees que soy bueno ? ".

A veces piensa en la vida diferente que tendría de no ser por las decisiones que tomó Lydia, simplemente se aferra aquello por momentos y sabe que no puede observar a un futuro mucho menos a un presente aún así se permite contemplar a Tina quien parece estar de lo más somnolienta ante el esperar que la señora Esposito terminé apagando aquella luz pero si bien intuye que agradecerá el que sea domingo.

" Lo eres ".

Siente como se apoya en su hombro izquierdo, no tiene queja alguna que su hombro sea su almohada por este momento, ni como pasa su brazo por debajo del suyo como si temiera que huirá en cualquier momento cuando no será así pues tiene una misión llevarla a casa sana y salva aún cuando están teniendo sus contratiempos por hacerlo, nota el anillo de compromiso y le parece que Tina Goldstein lo hace ver especial.

" No todos piensan lo mismo sobre mí, Tina ".

El tiempo le parece cortó, aún cuando nota como ha disminuido considerablemente la gente al estar caminando entre las calles a estas altas horas de la madrugada la contempla descansando sobre su hombro, pero unos gritos entre risas le distraen una pareja joven a pasado al otro lado de la calle y la ventana de la señora Esposito esta completamente oscura, sabe que se va odiar por tal acción pero no duda en despertar a Tina quien le pide cinco minutos más durmiendo aún contra su voluntad se levanta de aquella banqueta y nuevamente se aferra a ella teniendo el suficiente cuidado para cruzar la calle y adentrarse al edificio sin provocar el más mínimo ruido.

Sabe que sería un pésimo jefe sino supiera lo más mínimo de sus aurores como sus direcciones exactas, aún así sabe que le falta un piso para estar exactamente ante la puerta correcta de Tina si bien puede aspirar su aroma a rosas y odia sentirse un poco incómodo pero sobre todo temer pisar la tabla equivocada para provocar el más mínimo de los rechinidos pero entre más se acerca más seguro se siente de lograrlo.

Apenas logra llegar a la puerta tan esperada y no duda en tocar débilmente implorando que alguien este despierto al otro lado de la puerta no sabe cuanto ha esperado pero al ver a una joven de rizos rubios, sabe que esta frente a la hermana menor de Tina.

" Quise asegurarme de que no corriera peligro alguno y supongo que fue su primera vez bebiendo alcohol, lo recomendable es prepararle una taza de café negro y dejarla descansar el dolor de cabeza no cesara durante la mañana ".

Se siente algo torpe ante el ser directo y explicarse jamás había cometido tal torpeza pero si bien logra separarse de ella mientras observa como Tina parece estar un poco consciente de su entorno pues no duda en abalanzarse sobre la joven rubia quien le sonríe tímidamente y parece querer cerrar ya la puerta por lo cual no duda en despedirse sin más, probablemente el lunes le preguntará a Tina Goldstein sobre su mejora aunque duda que el alcohol le permita recordar esto.


	47. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Ha terminado de leer el capítulo más emocionante de toda la historia y no se atrevió a soltar aquel libro durante gran parte de la noche, ahora entiende su desveló incluso cuando intenta mantener abiertos ambos ojos, el sueño le invade a cada instante, intenta mantenerse despierta pero lo ve en vano, aunque hace su mayor esfuerzo al ver a su jefe y saber que él no es el apuesto Dimitri Gorevki, el personaje principal de su novela, realmente tan apuesto, educado y de lo más romántico posible es con lo que más sueña pero al ver a su jefe no ve en lo más mínimo una pizca de Dimitri Gorevki en él, además sabe que el nunca diría algo romántico...

“ Dime que fuiste detrás de una estrella y te creeré, sólo dilo ”.

Pero su jefe apenas se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra en un día tan ocupado y tan siquiera jamás escucharía tales palabras provenir de él, pero en cambio el personaje de Dimitri Gorevki, es un arte en la seducción cuando esta con su compañera de trabajo inclusive bajó la presión de alguna investigación, Dimitri le hace saber sus sentimientos bajó cualquier circunstancia y sin lugar a dudas siempre es de lo más amoroso...

“ ¿ Qué voy hacer contigo amor ? ”.

Y a pesar que sabe diferenciar entre la realidad, no puede evitar compararlo con Percival Graves, siempre encuentra sus diferencias más nunca las similitudes entre ambos, si bien Dimitri Gorevki es descrito como un hombre de porte alto, sumamente elegante en sus trajes de azúl marino y la forma en que sus ojos azul claro resaltan como si se tratarán de un azúl malvado en palabras de Mavey, ella también se encontraría en la misma posición de creer en cada palabra y expresión de Dimitri.

En cuanto Percival, le parece de porte alto, si elegante, educado pero al mismo tiempo extrovertido y reservado, aunque si le parece un poco más elegante que Dimitri, y si cree que el negro le va perfectamente al igual que lo hace ver tan distinguido, pero el color de sus ojos por momentos le suelen ser tan cálidos y otras veces tan fríos, pero sus sentimientos por él le son tan inexplicables.

Ha visto lo concentrado que ha estado la mayor parte de la junta con el comité y madame Picquery, ni ha tenido un pequeño momento para ella, si fuera Dimitri hubiera conseguido la manera de escabullirse de aquella junta para saludar ó incluso dejarle una nota a Mavey, y por primera vez en toda la mañana siente una punzada de celos por lo ficticio.

A pesar de ello desea mantener la esperanza, que consiga algo romántico de Percival, tal vez no flores, ni una carta de amor pero algún detalle que le haga sentir especial, si bien dentro de los pasillos nunca se hacen esperar los comentarios de sus compañeras presumiendo los pequeños detalles románticos de sus parejas y entre ellos siempre destaca.

“ Mira que divino se me ve, ayer me lo obsequio, es una ternura Max, ¿ no te parece, Tina ? ”.

No le quedó más que asentir, no es la primera vez que alguien llega con tales conversaciones, y si eso fue esta mañana no le prestó tanta atención a la conversación mantenida con Jane, sabía que todo giraba alrededor de un anillo, pero si bien se centra en ordenar su escritorio a pesar que ha llegado la hora de salida.

Se distrae por completo al ver a Percival Graves poner su maletín en el suelo mientras cierra su oficina, no puede evitar observarlo fijamente y agradecer que tenga su abrigo en la mano derecha de lo contrario tendría otra mayor frustración dentro de su día laboral, toma las llaves de su escritorio y el libro decidiendo salir de su oficina por fin.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, no es tan exagerada ante la seguridad ni paranoica como cierto mago incluso ante ello Dimitri suele ser de lo más despreocupado por todo el mundo y no desconfía de su alrededor a pesar que suele esperar las traiciones de donde nunca nadie las esperaría.

" Es demasiado tarde para permanecer aquí, ¿ qué te ha detenido, Goldstein ? ".

Su voz le parece tan atractiva inclusive seductora pero si bien la voz de Dimitri esta descrita como dulce y por momentos aguda, si bien intenta no sonreír pues no lo encuentra tan encantador en lo más mínimo, le ha llamado por su apellido y si bien la indiferencia no le es algo nuevo entre ellos.

" Mi tonto esposo me prometió una cena, supongo que lo olvidó nuevamente, Graves ".

Guarda sus llaves dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, espera encontrar algún puesto de hot dogs en esta tarde tan concurrida al ser viernes, lo observa por una última vez notando que no ha recogido su maletín, si ella hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

Si bien fuera Dimitri, sabe que el suele recordar cada compromiso y conversación al final del día con Mavey al igual que Dimitri no dudaría en ir detrás de ella pero Percival Graves no es Dimitri, simplemente es él de quien se enamoró.

[ ... ]

Lo observa al otro lado de la calle frunciendo el ceño, le parece que esta viendo a un extrañó pues ve como sostiene un ramo de claveles y una bolsa de regalo negra con un moño rojo, claramente prefiere ignorarlo y tomar aquel hot dog para terminar su día productivo, ante un día nublado prefiere estar en casa calentándose frente a la chimenea con una buena taza de café en sus manos y contemplar el fuego.

Decide iniciar una larga caminata hacia casa, contemplando su entorno de lo más curiosa, y le parece que la vida esta jugando en su contra pues ha visto a tantas parejas de la mano como incluso matrimonios con hijos y simplemente quiere volver a encerrarse dentro de su oficina.

" Tina Scamander ".

Escucha detrás de ella, no puede evitar tronar un poco la boca ante tal nombre, al parecer Percival Graves nunca olvidará aquella situación tan vergonzosa, desearía afrontarlo pero sólo se mantiene lo más alejada que puede y sobre todo ignorarlo tan posible como le sea.

Si bien el llamarle Tina Scamander le parece que es su chiste de lo más personal, incluso propio, desearía quitarle tal recuerdo pero si bien busca la manera de hacerlo callar.

" Tú madre se encargará de lavar tu inteligente boca con petróleo cuando le escriba en mi próxima carta, Graves ".

Una inteligente amenaza por su parte para hacer callar al director de seguridad mágica, sabe que a lo único que en verdad suele temer no es a ella sino a su madre, Eleanor Graves, quien seguramente estará encantada en venir a vacacionar unos cuantos días a New York y no le importaría tener que escuchar la palabra ‘ querubín ’ todo el día de ser necesario.

" Oh no te atreverías Tina Graves, he sido un magnífico esposo no merezco queja alguna ante mi madre ".

Y en aquel momento sabe que Dimitri no se asustaría ante una simple amenaza que implicará a su madre la querida señora Concepción, pero en cambio Percival Graves teme ante ello, disfruta del momento más que de su cena, sabe que lo tiene verdaderamente, esta vez no es Tina Scamander sino Tina Graves.

No le importa tanto que vaya detrás de ella, completamente preocupado incluso aterrorizado por su amenaza y quiere darle más credulidad.

" Ya puedo imaginarme redactando la carta a tú querida madre con las palabras exactas su hijo ha sido un malagradecido con todas mis atenciones y preocupaciones que tiene una verdadera esposa por su esposo, al parecer mi amor le es insuficiente para no procurarme como usted le educó, ¿ qué te parece el inició ? ".

Piensa en Dimitri y como afrontaría esta situación esta segura que se plantaría frente a Mavey y se atrevería a robarle un beso, uno que no le hiciera pensar pero conoce tan perfectamente a Percival Graves para saber que nunca se le cruzaría tal idea antes optaría por encerrarla en un calabozo o convertir en cenizas todo el papel que exista dentro de la casa inclusive convertir la tinta en agua, sonríe ante ello.

Su silenció le hace pensar que esta ideando algún plan para evitar que le escriba a su madre más no para arreglar la situación entre ambos.

" La carta será tan escandalosa que seguramente tú madre no dudará en dejar sus juegos de canasta por estar en la puerta de nuestra habitación, si te espera una larga plática de madre a hijo, ¿ no es así, querubín ? ".

Esta es su burla más personal en contra de Percival, desearía ver su expresión por un segundo, mientras dobla aquella cuadra puede notar a lo lejos la imponente casa de la familia Graves, y piensa que debería de arreglar adecuadamente su jardín y no sólo tener rosas, sino un variado de plantas, aunque sabe cuales son las flores favoritas de Dimitri conoce de sobra que a Percival le suelen agradar las orquídeas, ante el ser delicadas y tener el máximo de los cuidados.

" No lo hagas, simplemente te compensaré de mil formas que no te imaginas señora Graves ".

Le parece tan poco aquella promesa, se detiene ante el cruzar la siguiente cuadra, sabe que la gente de su alrededor los observa de lo más extraño posibles, cuestionandose ¿ si estarán bien ?.

No es la primera vez que tiene en sus manos a Percival Graves, por un error suyo más sabe que si fuera ella ante tal error le hubiera sido fácil arreglar tan abrumadora situación, como lo es en el caso de Dimitri ante Mavey, le resulta un poco gracioso pensar que Percival Graves podría ser Mavey, pues en ambos ve mismas similitudes tan fríos y distantes incluso por momentos egoístas pero a veces muestran su lado dulce y amoroso.

Se distrae por completo al escuchar un silbato y se enfoca en tener algo ingenioso que usar en contra de él, no le toma tanto tiempo la espera para cruzar la calle y agradecer aquel oficial.

" Puedo agregar un postdata, si sé que pondré justamente al final de la carta, la razón por la cual no tiene ningún nieto hasta hoy se debe a su hijo pues él no quiere colaborar de ninguna forma, demasiado convincente viniendo de mí, ¿ no te parece, amor ? ".

Algunas veces sólo se propone realmente ser mala sangre, le ha perdonado tanto en esta semana entre ello que provocará una fuga de agua en la ducha de la habitación, la pequeña indiscreción frente a Queenie y como si fuera poco su insomnio y él escucharlo hablar mientras dormía sobre si había puesto candado a la jaula del chupacabras pero el olvidar su cena, si es algo que no puede pasar por alto.

Distrae por completo sus pensamientos al sentir como él le ha tomado de su brazo sólo para desviarse a un callejón, si sabe que alguien teme desparecer en medio de todos y dejar en evidencia al mundo mágico y no lo culpa por ser cuidadoso.

" Eres hermosa Tina Graves incluso cuando te arreglas para ti misma eres perfectas y si soy alguien mísero al haber olvidado mi cena contigo, pídeme lo que quieras Tina Goldstein ".

Si podría desfallecer sería ahora mismo ante tales palabras, ahora deduce el papel de ellos, quien puede ser el personaje principal, teme estar acorralada como alguna vez lo estuvo Dimitri y si bien en aquel capitulo Mavey lo afrontó para confesar sus sentimientos, lo suyo con Percival fue tan diferente pero este momento le parece de lo más emocionante.

" ¿ Estas seguro lo que quiera ? ".

Aún sostiene aquel hot dog pero al sentir prácticamente la respiración de Percival Graves frente a ella teme que su cuerpo se vuelva una gelatina ante el más mínimo toqué de él, se daría por vencida para entregarse a sus brazos a pesar que busca resistirse distrayendo su mente por completo.

Lo ve asentir, sus cejas enmarcadas y su expresión sería le refleja que esta diciendo por completo la verdad ante su propuesta, no buscaría aprovecharse de él ó probablemente si.

" De ser así dame tú puesto como director dentro del congreso ".

Al parecer lo que falsamente ha pedido tomó por desprevenido a su esposo, a pesar de ello sabe que estaría dispuesto aceptar aquello, probablemente por evitar aquella carta o hacerla feliz, de cualquier forma estaría sacrificando su trabajo de años, intentaría disfrutar del momento pero no puede hacerlo.

" Es tuyo, pero por favor no estés más molesta conmigo quieres ".

Sentir su frente contra la suya, le parece demasiado a pesar que niega en silencio no parece darse cuenta de ello Percival, jamás se atrevería algo así, conoce de sobra que él haría todo por darle el mundo de ser necesario de manera incondicional.

" Sólo ámame como lo haces es lo único que te pido ".

Lo ve sonreír un poco entre labios, nunca podría ser ambiciosa en lo laboral ni tan siquiera en lo materialista cuando se trata de él, pero cuando es sobre amor no puede evitar hacerlo, querer sentirse la persona más amada del mundo y corresponderle es su mayor felicidad, el secreto del matrimonio.

" Siempre será así, pídeme otra cosa Tina Goldstein ".

Definitivamente ha comprobado que la vida de Dimitri Gorevki no es emocionante como la suya y mucho menos la vida de Mavey, le resulta de lo los más encantador y realista su esposo.

Sabe que puede meditar aquellas palabras de Percival en casa, para darle una respuesta definitiva de lo que quiere a pesar que no se atrevería a quejarse en lo más mínimo en una carta para su suegra, pues siempre le hace ver el maravilloso ser que es su esposo.


	48. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Le parece un lugar tranquilo y adecuado para no pensar, a pesar de las risas de algunos niños se encuentra sentado en la misma banca de siempre, su enojó ha disminuido en gran parte pero si bien lo que ha llamado su atención es la pareja de ancianos que están sentados al otro lado, ambos sosteniendo sus manos si bien cuando los observó ambos iban apoyándose mutuamente mientras caminaban hasta llegar aquella banca.

Los observa tranquilamente, ambos parecen felices incluso cuando la señora se apoya en el hombro del señor puede ver en ambos el cariño e incluso la comprensión, si definitivamente piensa que esto es el resultado de un matrimonio duradero, algo que nunca pudieron llegar a ser sus padres ni los de ella, siente una pequeña punzada en su corazón al pensar en Tina, sabe que no fue la mejor manera de marcharse pero no podía pensar en nada más hasta este momento.

Pensó que al llegar a casa sería un momento agradable, como todos los días pero nunca imaginaría que encontraría a Tina saliendo del baño con ambas manos posadas sobre su vientre y una sonrisa entre labios, al principio le pareció extraño pero en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de su presencia simplemente aquella sonrisa se esfumó por completo como si fuera algo malo que estuviera justamente ahí en el pasillo del baño.

“ Necesitamos hablar ”.

Y no puede evitar pensar que siempre fue aborrecido por su padre desde su trágico nacimiento pues su madre falleció a causa de una hemorragia al poco tiempo al dar a luz, nunca obtuvo una palabra cariñosa ni un abrazo mucho menos compresión por parte de su padre, sino un vacío por completo y aún cuando fue el primero en partir a la gran guerra no se despidió en lo más mínimo y cuando paso lo inevitable no tuvo alguna carta de despedida, una vida vacía fue lo que obtuvo durante su edad adulta hasta que apareció Porpetina Goldstein, comprendió que con ella aquel vacío que había sentido durante tanto tiempo estaba siendo llenado por un sentimiento que nunca había sentido.

Intenta no observar a su lado izquierdo pues ver a una madre tomando a sus hijos de ambas manos respectivamente y como les sonríe ante el ser felices, no puede evitar pensar en ella, sabe que quiere esto pero él simplemente no puede imaginarse con esto.

Siente la calidez de sus dedos entrelazados y aún cuando ambos están sentados en el sillón sigue sin comprender el tema que ambos podrían hablar, aún cuando ha observado como su mirada tiene cierto brillo pero su expresión refleja una gran preocupación espera que esto no se traté sobre Queenie y su inesperada mudanza a Londres, nota cierta tensión en ella como si esto fuera algo delicado realmente y no una simple conversación.

“ Ambos no habíamos planeado nada de esto pero sucedió ”.

Observa como lleva su mano libre a su vientre, la ve sonreír nuevamente y puede comprender la situación que se refiere, esta embarazada incluso podría referirse a esto como la dulce espera cuando no lo es para él, deja de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, simplemente no puede aceptar su estado, niega por completo esto.

La historia no podría repetirse nuevamente y mucho menos con ella, es lo único que le da sentido a su vida y ella lo sabe perfectamente incluso conoce sus sentimientos por ella, se niega rotundamente a esto.

“ Estamos esperando un bebé es una gran noticia ”.

Tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras pudo sentirse furioso por completo y fuera de control, un bebé era algo inexistente entre sus planes no entraba y no se imaginaba de ninguna forma, incluso en la vejez de ambos sólo podía verse junto a ella sosteniendo su mano.

Tal como lo veía frente a él en aquella pareja de ancianos, no le parece que tengan hijos pues estarían rodeados de nietos en aquel parque y no solos compartiendo este momento, así es como pensaba pasar sus últimos días con Tina, tranquilos y disfrutando de su vida, no puede imaginarse sin ella bajó ninguna circunstancia.

Mira por un momento su alianza de matrimonio, le parece por momentos gris a pesar que es oro blanco, pero recuerda sus votos y sigue sin creer lo de esta tarde incluso lo que él le dijo sin pensarlo.

“ Puedo preguntar de algún lugar para conseguir la poción adecuada para solucionar esto, no vamos a tener un bebé ”.

Nunca olvidará aquella expresión de ella, un tanto horrorizada y enojada ante sus palabras incluso como había puesto su otra mano protegiendo su vientre tan protectoramente para saber que estaba dispuesta a todo menos hacerle caso.

“ Es tú bebé, es mi bebé, es nuestro bebé incluso es mi cuerpo tú no tienes decisión alguna en esto ”.

Ofendido o no incrementó su enojó, no pudo comprenderla en lo más mínimo y la forma en que protegía su vientre con ambas manos simplemente le provocó sentirse furioso por completo, la forma en que su padre le culpó por la muerte de su madre no podía repetir la misma historia no con ella.

Habían hablado perfectamente sobre no tener hijos y era perfecto para ellos incluso había cedido ante la idea de tener algún cachorro, pero esto no lo acepta de ninguna forma, niega nuevamente y el dar vueltas en la sala le resulta un castigo como no tiene idea.

“ ¡ Eres mi esposa tengo decisión en esto maldita sea ! ”.

Lo sabía, no tenía decisión alguna en ella, obstinada y terca así fue como la conoció y aceptó tal cual, era su esposa en las buenas y en las malas debía de estar con ella, apoyarla en todo como lo había hecho pero esto era algo que no podía apoyar de ninguna manera, le es un atentar contra su propia vida.

Aún cuando intenta esconder sus sentimientos, ya no hay más alegría en ella ni el brillo en sus ojos, simplemente una tristeza que nunca había visto de esta forma más que en aquellas ocasiones cuando era el aniversario del fallecimiento de sus padres, era sólo cuando la veía triste e intentaba alegrar sus días pero esta vez no sería así.

“ No voy a perderte por un capricho, ¿ lo entiendes ? ”.

Debió de suponerlo incluso haber sospechado que estaba embarazada la pregunta surge ¿ desde cuando ella lo sabía ?, sus blusas holgadas ya no le son de ayuda alguna aún cuando intenta observar su vientre, la tela blanca de encaje y perlas no reflejan nada de su estado actual.

Sus manos aún permanecen sobre su vientre, no las mueve en lo más mínimo y le recuerda aquella vez que la observó desde lejos abrazando a Credence Barebone como una madre protectora, incluso lo veía reflejado en la forma que cuidaba a Queenie, debió de suponerlo que haría lo mismo con su propio hijo y que no va permitir que nada malo le suceda.

“ Y no me vas a perder es nuestro bebé ”.

Recuerda los reclamos de su padre incluso cuando no bebía ni una gota de ron todos los días era lo mismo, saber que por su culpa no estaba con ellos su madre y que de ninguna forma hubiera permitido su nacimiento de saber que esto le sucedería.

No estaría precisamente ahí si su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo pero su madre seguiría aún con vida, no puede imaginarse sin ella y ver a quién le arrebató su felicidad todos los días, ahora comprende a su padre.

“ Sí decides tenerlo juró que no me volverás a ver, tendrás que decidir ”.

Haber azotado las puertas y terminar justamente en el parque no lo consideraba como la decisión más inteligente de todas pero el saber que puede perderla por alguien más le es un vuelco terrible a su corazón y más que es responsable de su estado actual, debió de haberse cuidado más es lo único que se reprende lo suficiente para sentirse terriblemente culpable.

Ve a un matrimonio joven pasar frente a la pareja de ancianos, el hombre empujando una carriola negra mientras la mujer esta apoyada en su hombro observando hacía la carriola, ambos felices pero él no puede obtener tal felicidad pues su padre nunca la tuvo desde el primer momento en que nació.

Y nota como la anciana parece no estar más feliz sino nostálgica al apretar la mano de su marido quien le corresponde de igual forma para apoyarse más en ella, comprende la situación, no fue por decisión propia el no querer hijos fueron las circunstancias, piensa en Tina, ¿ y si eso realmente les hubiera sucedido ?, que ella hubiera reprimido las ganas de tener un hijo propio y se sintiera tan frustrada de la vida después de tanto tiempo pero por otra parte estaba él, si la perdía, si algo salía mal cuando todo parecía estar bien, tiene la mitad de probabilidades y teme ante lo incierto, desearía haber tenido un padre que le aconsejara ante esta terrible situación pero simplemente nunca lo tuvo desde el primer día en este mundo.

Desearía olvidar sus preocupaciones con una buena botella de ron y una cajetilla de cigarrillos pero sabe que es imposible tiene una promesa con Tina, no la puede romper y aún cuando quisiera no tiene valor alguno para hacerlo, intenta pensar en lo feliz que se veía antes de su discusión por el bebé, la forma en que lo estaba protegiendo si tan siquiera conocerlo en lo más mínimo ni tampoco el tiempo que estaba ahí desarrollándose en ella, nada de eso le importó y se incluye él pues lo dejó ir, la conoce perfectamente Tina Goldstein jamás iría en su búsqueda para obtener ayuda alguna para el bebé incluso que se encargará del bebé.

Ahora teme que él sea rechazado por ella, sabe que no puede ir en su contra pero se siente tan temeroso ante las ideas y no quiere imaginarse en alguna situación llorando y más a causa de ella, sabe que sería un terrible golpe para él del cual jamás se repondría bajo ningún motivo sin importar cuanto le necesitará el bebé pero si todo saliera perfectamente se encontraría tan furioso consigo mismo por no haberse permitido conocer la respuesta.

Recuerda la mirada pérdida de su padre, las veces que le escuchó llorar y lo terrible que fue con él, pero si bien recuerda que alguna vez ella le dijo...

“ No eres igual a tú padre, eres diferente y debes de saberlo ”.

Pero no le parece que sea tan diferente al preferirla a ella y no a su propio hijo, no se siente tan diferente en lo más mínimo aún cuando quiere arreglar las cosas lo más rápido se levanta de inmediato de aquella banca, necesita conocer la respuesta si piensa en arriesgar todo.

[ ... ]

Un silenció incómodo le recibe incluso el crujir de la madera no le es de gran ayuda, por un instante pensó que huiría a su antiguo piso con la señora Esposito pero hace tiempo que fue demolido aquel edificio para ser ahora una tienda de ropa y no puede recurrir a Queenie pues ella esta en Londres, sabe que es la única familia justamente con ella.

La puerta esta abierta y no se permite pasar más allá del umbral aún cuando la ve de espaldas metiendo ropa sabe que le esta abandonando y no la culpa de hacerlo, puede escuchar sus leves sollozos lo cual le provoca sentirse terriblemente mal como esposo, sabe que ella nunca se lo haría saber pero le basta con ser un testigo silencioso para confirmar todo el daño que le provocó.

" No me digas que hacer ".

Su voz suena tan quebrada y se siente tan culpable, nunca le podría decir que hacer, aún cuando sabe perfectamente que lo hizo hace un par de horas, se contiene de ir abrazarla, no es lo que ella desearía ahora mismo.

Observa como se ha dejado de mover incluso de echar ropa aquella maleta, puede ver el pasaporte en el buró de noche y una carta sellada con sus iniciales, P.G.

" Siento lo de esta tarde, no fue mi intención tratarte ni hablarte enojado ".

Una disculpa le parece poco para lo que hizo y no podría culparla si esta intentando abandonarlo incluso él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar pero no lo esta, es el malo esta vez, su propio enemigo que busca destruir alguien indefenso, ahora les concede la razón a todos aquellos magos y brujas que lo consideraban terriblemente mala sangre.

No puede entrometerse en sus decisiones, ni tampoco en su vida siente que ha perdido tales derechos desde que pronunció aquellas palabras para deshacerse del bebé y teme hacer cierta pregunta pero no puede evitarla.

" ¿ Me dejarás ? ".

El silencio le parece la peor condena, aún cuando ambos están solos en aquella habitación la culpa le carcome, los malos recuerdos se hacen presentes, pero las preguntas siguen, ¿ quién querría a su hijo cerca de alguien que lo despreció desde un principio ?.

Absolutamente nadie, recuerda lo mal que lo pasó Tina al estar en hogares ajenos al suyo, ella misma se lo contaba, nadie la trataba como su familia, por eso mismo había sido tan protectora con Queenie y cada niño que necesitaba su ayuda, lo cual le demostró ante Credence, pues no le importó llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por protegerlo de su madre.

“ Es un niño, ninguna madre debería de causarle daño a su propio hijo, es tan injusto y no pareces comprenderlo ”.

Estuvo cerca aquella vez de terminar su relación con Tina, igual que ella, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar tal paso, ambos lo sabían que estarían en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar la situación se tendrían pero si la pierde a ¿ quién tendría ?, es la pregunta que surge entre otras, no le parece justo tener que elegir pero tampoco pensar en el más terrible escenario para ambos.

" ¿ Estarás con Queenie ? ".

Nuevamente sin respuesta alguna, no esperaba más cuando la ha lastimado lo suficiente, su destino nunca fue ser amado por alguien más lo fue pero conoce que era un hecho el que jamás sería padre ni abuelo, su vida siempre fue así se conformo con ser auror como antes de él había sido su padre, pero como él había conocido el amor, se había casado y cuando había creído tenerlo todo apareció él quien destruyo la vida de su padre con su desafortunado nacimiento, sólo basto con el recordarse todos los días que él había sido la causa para vivir en la desgracia de la cual creía estar alejado hasta ahora.

" Deberías de llevarte todo, Tina ".

No le serviría en lo más mínimo seguir viviendo en esta casa, ni tener lujo alguno si es que alguna vez lo tuvo y supo apreciarlo, le parece lo poco materialista que dejó de ser al conocerla, piensa en todos los cambios que sucedieron desde entonces y que sin ella no tiene caso alguno seguir.

Podría dedicarse a su anterior vida, sentir nuevamente la amargura y el sentimiento de la soledad en compañía de alguna botella de licor o una cajetilla de cigarrillos, no le importaría desperdiciar su vida en tales vicios aún cuando fingiera que sigue siendo él mismo ante su puesto como director de seguridad mágica nadie tendría que saber su realidad ni ella si le abandona.

Le parece un día inolvidable para recordar pues la lluvia se ha hecho presente ante el golpear de las gotas contra la ventana, no piensa ser descuidado esta vez ni dejarla sola a pesar que ella lo deseé así.

" Prefiero a nuestro bebé, no tiene la culpa de nada ¿ sabes ? ".

Tiene razón no hay culpa alguna en un ser inocente, él podría ser el culpable por despreciarlo desde antes de su nacimiento, pero no puede imaginarse sin ella, esa es su realidad nada tendría sentido sin ella aún cuando se encuentra en St James sosteniendo su mano siente que no logra respirar en lo más mínimo y que vuelve hacerlo cuando ella aprieta su mano, es cuando todo recobra sentido para él de lo contrario nada le importa ni el mismo.

" Dame sólo una razón para quedarme contigo ".

Es un fiel testigo de como ha cerrado aquella maleta lista para dejarle, aún cuando se ha dado la media vuelta para hacerle frente, nota su mirada completamente llorosa, la ha dejado llorando toda la tarde, su expresión triste y sus mejillas rosas le delatan ante la mala tarde que paso, no puede ser culpable de más piensa.

Aún cuando siente que no puede respirar si permite que se vaya, quiere ser honesto con ella, siempre lo ha sido, es su mayor confidente y mejor amiga, a quien le puede contar todo incluso sus mejores secretos son sólo de ella y siempre se sintió feliz por llamarla esposa.

" Eres demasiado buena para mí pero lo sabes no puedo perderte por nada del mundo y si algo te llegará a suceder no quiero ser mi padre, no podría simplemente Tina... ".

Ella siempre estuvo enterada de como había su padre, la forma en que lo hizo sentir culpable por la pérdida de su madre a quien nunca conoció más que por fotografías familiares o de sus días en ilvermorny al lado de su padre ambos de la misma casa Wampus, fue todo lo que obtuvo simplemente se niega a que se repita la misma historia y aún cuando sabe que esta siendo egoísta la quiere con él, sus planes de vida, envejecer a su lado.

" Soy fuerte, tú lo sabes perfectamente bien ambos estaremos bien y aún cuando sucediera tú no serías tú padre, sé que lo vas amar tanto como yo cuando lo conozcas, no tiene por que suceder algo malo ".

Nunca le engañaría, ni tampoco le mentiría pero se siente tan asustado y por primera vez no quiere darle su espacio ni escuchar que esta perdonado, sólo se acerca y la abraza contra si mismo.

Le resulta embriagante su perfume, realmente confirma que no podría vivir sin ella de ninguna forma y se aferra más a ella, tan poco probable le resultaría ser feliz sin ella, sin sus risas, historias o las anécdotas de su día.

" No quiero perderte eres lo único que amo ".

Siente como ella le corresponde su abrazo metiendo sus manos entre su abrigo, la única forma que se siente por completo y en su propio hogar, podría pensar en no exponerse en más peligros ante el nacimiento del bebé pues sabe cuanto teme Tina en dejar alguien aún cuando se trataba de Queenie ese siempre había sido su mayor miedo hasta ahora, aún cuando ha cambiado su prioridad por el bebé.

" Y no lo vas hacer, confía en mi quieres ".

Nunca ha desconfiado de ella ni ha perdido su confianza en lo más mínimo incluso en las peores situaciones que se han visto envueltos confía en ella sin cuestionarle si puede o no funcionar su idea, simplemente lo hace.

Siente como se esta separando de él, la observa detenidamente y siente su respiración cerca de su rostro, roza levemente su nariz contra la suya.

" Confió en ti ".

Se apoya en su hombro izquierdo y aún cuando esta seguro que debe de pedir demasiadas disculpas siente como ella ha comenzado a caminar hacía atrás, se asegura de sostenerla fuertemente para caer con ella sobre la cama, esta vez no la escucha reír y la comprende, la hizo sentir demasiado triste para intentar hacerla feliz.

" Jurame que nunca voy a perderte ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca ".

Necesita aferrarse a un juramento, saber que ella hará todo lo posible por cumplir su palabra, es lo único que le podría aliviar de todo lo que siente para hacerlo sentir un poco seguro, pensar que todo saldrá bien y no es más que un tonto temor que ella se lo reprochará en un futuro nada lejano cuando ambos estén sosteniendo a su bebé entre brazos.

La escucha suspirar y siente como le ha dejado de abrazar para apoyar sus manos sobre su pecho, no suele hacerlo a menudo y aún cuando le hizo pasar un mal rato por un momento consideró que no dudaría en lanzarle algún hechizo bien merecido o alguna maldición de lo cual no la podría culpar por hacerlo.

" Sabes como es esto Percival, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar juntos siempre ahora somos tres ".

Se recuesta sobre ella con cuidado sin aplastarla, siente su respiración contra él, lo cual le agrada definitivamente, siempre pensó que terminarían envejeciendo solos sin hijos que serían los tíos favoritos de sus sobrinos y que nunca sentirían la necesidad de haberlos tenido pero ahora todo es diferente incluso cuando no estaba dentro de sus planes quiere disfrutarlo a pesar del miedo que le provoca intenta sentirse seguro mientras la abraza.


	49. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garufa

Le parece extraño haber despertado en la habitación nupcial de un hotel prestigioso sin compañía alguna pero le ha sido tan difícil tener que levantarse, si bien no hizo pregunta alguna de como llegó aquel hotel pues simplemente se encontraba bien vestida tal cual recuerda haber estado en la fiesta, pero sabe que tiene un largo día dentro del congreso pues tiene que tramitar un permiso para unas cortas vacaciones a Londres en compañía de su hermana y Jacob Kowalski.

La fila le ha sido un poco corta, a pesar de ello da su mejor sonrisa al estar en la ventanilla, pues nadie tiene el valor para estar frente a la señora Erendira quien se encarga de expedir los permisos, su corte de cabello le parece algo aterrador pero más su mirada, la cual parece despreciarla por completo.

" Goldstein ".

Su voz tan fría y dura le hace concentrarse en las palabras exactas que debe de usar para conseguir su pequeño permiso de tan sólo una semana es lo único que pide en su interior, pone su mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo cruzando sus dedos para tener un poco de suerte este día.

" Buenos días, necesitó un permiso por un par de días en si una semana, desearía tomar mis vacaciones ".

Baja la mirada al ver como la señora Erendira le esta examinando por completo, se siente tan intimidada y sólo piensa en conseguir aquel permiso, unas pequeñas vacaciones es lo que más necesitan, le parece que ha conseguido el permiso pues la ve tomar una hoja en la cual alcanzado a leer el encabezado y principalmente tomar una pluma del tintero, la forma antigua de rellenar algún formulario o permiso incluso algún informe y le recuerda al director Percival Graves, quien acostumbra hacer lo mismo.

Es paciente esperando aquel permiso, se esfuerza por no mostrar su impaciencia ni tan siquiera moverse pero sobre todo despejar sus pensamientos sobre Percival Graves o de lo contrario no seguirá con la solicitud de expedir su permiso.

Ve aquel permiso después de un par de minutos debajo de la ventanilla, el sello esta justo en la parte superior de la esquina, observa la fecha límite de sus vacaciones y le parece justo, pero al leer el nombre de la solicitante, se congela por un momento y apunta aquel error con su dedo índice por lo cual devuelve aquel permiso debajo de la ventanilla.

" Aquí hay un pequeño error de apellidos soy Porpentina Goldstein no Porpentina Graves ".

La ve negar rotundamente y sobre todo le entrega aquella solicitud nuevamente, al parecer no hay algún error dentro del permiso pero ella insiste que así es, al ver nuevamente aquella solicitud en sus manos, sabe que no serviría de nada insistir, asiente y agradece aquel permiso, tiene un par de horas libres antes de embarcarse a Londres.

Y sin titubear tanto le ha pedido de la manera más amable a Red dejarla en cierto piso conocido por todo el mundo mágico, tiene tan bien doblado aquel permiso dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, se siente tan nerviosa justo cuando pone un pie afuera de aquel ascensor, intenta encontrar seguridad en su forma de caminar pero sobre todo al tocar aquella puerta tres veces, esperando la autorización de Percival Graves para adentrarse a su oficina.

" Adelante ".

No duda en tomarle la palabra a Percival Graves, girar la perilla de aquella puerta y tener el suficiente valor para entrar a la oficina de Graves, en seguida el aroma a cedro le recibe pero sobre todo al verlo tan concentrado en su escritura se arrepiente por un pequeño segundo al interrumpirle ante tal circunstancia, aún así recuerda la situación por la cual se encuentra aquí.

" Necesitó hablar sobre un tema urgente con usted, señor Graves ".

Lo ve detenerse por completo y consigue una mirada tan rápida de él para ver como se ha centrado nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo, si definitivamente se da por vencida ante la idea de tener su atención por un momento.

" Podría por favor ponerme un poco de atención señor Graves ".

No quiere sonar irritada, ni tampoco desesperada tan sólo quiere conseguir un poco de su atención, para saber como solucionar tal problema pues no quiere usar su apellido por un simple error.

" Te estoy poniendo atención, Tina ".

Y sinceramente no le parece que lo este haciendo pero sobre todo decide tomar aquel permiso y desdoblarlo correctamente, para ponerlo frente a él, realmente necesita arreglar este pequeño error al cual no parece importarle a nadie más que a ella, pues su expresión refleja tranquilidad.

" Oh eso te robe ".

Nuevamente aquel permiso ha regresado a ella de manera tan inesperada, no le parece en lo más común aquellas palabras, simplemente se siente tan desconcertada como no tiene idea, decide tomar asiento frente a él, eligiendo la silla izquierda.

" No estoy seguro quien robó a quién, sólo desperté con esto en mi bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo ".

Es atenta aquel papel doblado que ha sacado de uno de los cajones del lado izquierdo de su escritorio, ve como se lo extiende y lo acepta no duda en desdoblarlo para encontrarse con una cruda realidad, verifica aquel documento que al principio le pareció un papel tan insignificante el cual resulta tener un valor demasiado significativo en otra circunstancia.

Aún no puede creer el documento que esta sosteniendo entre manos, certificado de matrimonio no es algo que acostumbre a tener entre manos unas cuantas horas después de una fiesta otorgada por el congreso, intenta hacer memoria pero teme que haber escogido un variado de bebidas no ha sido su mejor aliado, primero empezó con una copa de agua alegré y posiblemente logró terminar en algo más fuerte, entiende el dolor de cabeza que le despertó esta mañana y sobre todo el haber despertado en una habitación nupcial, sólo tiene un pensamiento para esto.

" No puedo estar casada contigo, simplemente no puedo tengo planes y Newt... ".

Se ha detenido al mencionar el nombre de Newt, apenas había logrado un intercambio de cartas con el señor Scamander las cuales ciertamente le hacen sonreír cada vez que suele recibirlas y estar en Londres exponía una gran oportunidad para ellos, pero con esto se ha plantado dentro de ella un sentimiento de angustia.

" Bien, lo entiendo creeme a mi tampoco me agradó ver esto en mi bolsillo pero como veo tenemos dos opciones esperar un año para realizar los trámites correspondientes para el divorcio y con ello la sociedad nos apuntaría con un dedo por tal decisión o la segunda opción alguno de los dos tendrá que darse por muerto ".

Le parece que todas las cartas no están sobre la mesa como le hubiera gustado, conoce de sobra que serían señalados por toda la comunidad mágica pero esperar un año no es su plan de esta vida y en cuanto su segunda opción no se imagina creando una vida nueva, niega rotundamente pero una brillante idea cruza por su mente.

" Podríamos solicitar el divorcio si usted me es infiel, es una forma rápida y no tendríamos que esperar un año, señor Graves ".

Conoce unas cuantas reglas y unos pocos chismes, sabe lo sencillo que es hacer un trámite de este tipo cuando se tiene una buena justificación para ello, sólo tendría que tener unas cuantas pruebas en sus manos y en seguida estaría firmando la solicitud de divorcio pero el ver negar a Percival Graves, provoca un descartó abrupto a tal opción.

" No cometeré adulterio, jamás lo haría y eso debiste de pensar cuando me pediste matrimonio, me robaste señorita Goldstein ahora es tú responsabilidad ser mi esposa por un año o hasta que la muerte nos separé ".

Sus palabras resuenan como un tormento para ella tan difícil de creer como no tiene idea alguna, no recuerda tan siquiera lo que ocurrió después de la cuarta copa de agua alegré más que estar en aquella barra con Sam, en seguida creé tener un testigo de esto pero se concentra en el responderle a Percival Graves.

" Jamás te robé, te aprovechaste de mi, señor Graves ".

Lo ve fijamente sorprendido, desearía destrozar aquel certificado y hacer como si nada pasará entre ellos, recuperar su estado civil al único que ha conocido en estos años y no el que adquirido en una noche que no recuerda en lo más mínimo.

" Oh no, yo jamás podría aprovecharme de nadie tú lo hiciste conmigo al verme tan ebrio, señorita Goldstein corrección ahora señora Graves ".

Niega para si misma jamás usaría tal apellido, definitivamente no se atrevería a ser la señora Graves, pero al parecer su firma la delata, asume que esto fue mientras no se encontraba en su sano juicio pero de estar en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera firmado tal papel y nunca hubiera estado con Percival Graves frente algún juez asumiendo un matrimonio.

" No pienso ir a Londres con este permiso ni mucho menos ser la señora Graves, mi apellido es Goldstein no Graves ".

Le parece que se esta sumergiendo en una especie de discusión con Percival Graves, a quien no conoce más allá de ser autoritario y siempre ha pensado que debe ser un infierno de persona pues su encanto y elegancia le parecen muestras claras de la persona que podría ser, lo ve sonreír entre labios y podría arrojarle aquel certificado para negarlo si es necesario de por vida.

" Bien, no irás a Londres entonces y pensar que estaba apuntó de firmar y sellar tú nuevo pasaporte para viajar, es una verdadera lástima que pierdas tus vacaciones ".

Ahora puede odiar libremente ciertas reglas del congreso incluso de política las cuales conoce de memoria sabe que eso sería una violación al código M-4, cualquier bruja recién casada debe asumir el apellido de su esposo, al igual que iniciar el papeleo correspondiente para cambiar todos los documentos como lo sería en su caso.

Piensa en sus vacaciones, la promesa que había mantenido hace tanto tiempo sin cumplir, saber que si no va a Londres destrozaría el corazón de Queenie, pero sobre todo que no podría ver a Newt.

" Viajaré con tú apellido pero nadie debe de saber esto, ¿ entendido, señor Graves ? ".

Jamás pensó que se encontraría en tan vergonzosa situación aceptando la única opción que la vida podría ofrecerle ante crucial momento, pero al ver a Percival Graves sonriendo tan complacido le hace dudar de quién se aprovechó de quien.

" Nos estamos empezando a entender pero tengo un par de condiciones para ti, después de todo eres la señora Graves en secreto ".

Debería de considerar sus opciones, se esfuerza por repetirse que esto lo hace por Queenie y que ha sido el error más grande de su vida el haber consumido tanto alcohol sin haber pensado en las consecuencias que traería esto a su vida, se toma un pequeño respiró para escuchar las condiciones del señor Graves, no cree que algo pueda empeorar dadas las circunstancias.

[ ... ]

Tal vez piensa por un largo instante en su vida que pudo haber recurrido a usar algo de magia prohibida, invocar un imperius sobre Percival Graves, sabe que hubiera sido un duelo difícil y sobre todo la resistencia que opondría pero si aquello le asegurara no haber aceptado absurdas condiciones lo hubiera hecho y no se arrepentiría en lo más mínimo.

Aún así se esfuerza por fingir que todo va magníficamente bien en su vida, Londres le ha resultado una ciudad de lo más fría, pero a pesar de ello la hospitalidad de Newt le ha parecido tan increíble pero si bien cada acción la piensa bien, ante las condiciones de Percival Graves, saber que en su muñeca izquierda esta usando un amuleto familiar le recuerda todo lo que aceptó.

Desearía rozar la mano de Newt contra la suya pero si bien reprime aquella idea al recordar la primera condición del señor Graves.

“ No podrás tocar a nadie, ni hablar a solas con ningún hombre mucho menos verte a solas, si me enteró que algo de esto llega a suceder creeme deberás de reconsiderar la segunda opción ”.

A veces quisiera saber por que aceptó tal primera condición sin reprochar nada ni tan siquiera debatirla bien, teme que fue el tono seductor de su voz, la forma en que la veía y vaya que le funcionó todo para haber aceptado tal cosa.

Ha intentado mantener lo más alejado aquellos pensamientos pero le parece que su hermana a empezado a respetar el no leer sus pensamientos aunque intuye que esto se debe gracias a Jacob quien ocupa toda la atención desde luego de Queenie.

" ¿ Y cómo te encuentras, Tina ? ".

La pregunta de Newt le parece de lo más interesante pues no sabría como definir sus sentimientos mucho menos sus pensamientos ante tal pregunta podría concluir que es un desastre y que incluso esta llevando dos vidas las cuales no son, pero se reserva tal respuesta para si misma.

" Bien con diversos pendientes dentro del congreso y sin novedad alguna, ¿ qué hay de ti ? ".

Apenas ha logrado terminar su pregunta cuando ve lo rápido que se mueven los labios de Newt, no le presta tanta atención cuando alguien más esta ocupando sus pensamientos, la última condición le fue la más rara de todas.

“ Si te enamoras de mí, provocaré mi propia muerte y tendrás el divorcio tan limpiamente como sea posible ”.

Definitivamente creyó que el pobre hombre si había perdido la poca cordura que había conservado durante su encierro provocado por Grindelwald, no pudo reírse de tal condición, sabe que nunca podría enamorarse de tal hombre, mucho menos un mago tan distinguido como lo es a pesar que el apellido de su familia pesa tanto como no tenía idea.

" ¿ Me escuchaste, Tina ? ".

Lo negaría pero ante el mar de mentiras que esta sosteniendo asiente mientras le sonríe y ve a Newt sonreír de la misma forma, odia cada decisión que tomo hace tres días precisamente, sabía como quería este viaje cada pequeño plan que había ideado se había visto claramente destruido.

“ Necesitaré leer una carta tuya por lo menos dos veces al día, estaré encantado por leer como firmas al final como Tina Graves y esperaré por ver cuanto me extrañas ”.

Ha creído que Percival Graves parece querer mantener este matrimonio pero a veces tan sólo al ver su expresión maliciosa le hace creer que no es así y sólo se esta divirtiendo por este error que ha cometido en sólo una noche, lo cual asume que así es.

" Estar dentro del congreso debe ser una pesadilla, ¿ no es así, Tina ? ".

Niega rotundamente, a veces no llega a entender del todo a Newt respecto a la opinión que sigue manteniendo sobre los aurores, principalmente de las reglas las cuales considera denigrantes y con carencias de modernidad, pero su razón principal de estar en Londres era acostumbrarse a la vida londinense.

" No, es mi trabajo y creeme me agrada demasiado ".

Al parecer aquella respuesta ha cambiado el entorno de ambos, lo ve un poco distante como si apenas estuvieran conociéndose otra vez, lo cual no le sorprende a veces piensa que ser auror es poner una gran distancia entre ellos, y nunca pensaría en dejar de ser auror cuando es lo que siempre quiso.

" Señora esto es para usted ".

El ver aquel mesero entregándole una carta le hace saber que alguien no se ha resistido a escribir, apenas alcanzado a ver su nombre para reconocer la escritura de Percival Graves si bien como se tratará de algo sumamente confidencial toma aquel sobre asegurándose de cubrir el destinatario pues le ha puesto Porpentina E. Graves.

" ¿ MACUSA ? ".

Definitivamente afirma aquella pregunta asintiendo levemente, abre discretamente la carta notando que contiene algo en la esquina, no puede creer lo que ve y no duda de guardar el sobre dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo, no sin antes lograr retirar la carta de esta.

Evita exponer aquella hoja con unas ligeras de café, le parece que esta vez el señor Graves se ha visto un poco ajetreado dentro del congreso pues los círculos redondos perfectamente marcados por café resaltan cuatro veces en distintas partes de la hoja, lo cual confirma su ajetreo pues nunca suele ser tan descuidado sólo en un par de ocasiones como esta.

» Querida esposa; 

Esperó que tú estancia en Londres sea lo más maravillosa posible, y este tiempo a solas tan ocupado me ayudado a reflexionar sobre el esposo descuidado que he sido contigo al dejarte ir a una ciudad tan moderna pero conservadora, me he tomado la dedicación encontrando la alianza indicada para ti y a pesar de ello aprender un poco más sobre tú descendencia por lo cual no hay diamantes en ninguno de los dos anillos, lamentó ser tan breve pero el deber reclama un poco de mi tiempo.

Siempre tuyo, P.G. «

Dobla aquella carta y no se atreve a pensar cuanto esta disfrutando esto realmente Percival Graves, a solas y más cuando conoce de antemano sus planes que mantenía para el futuro con el señor Scamander los cuales se han visto opacados, guarda aquella carta dentro de su bolsillo esperando redactar una carta que este a la altura de Percival Graves y cumpla con sus expectativas.

" Debe ser una verdadera molestia el señor Graves, que suerte la mía tener mis propias reglas ".

Tal vez reiría de las palabras de Newt pero no lo hace, se encuentra tan concentrada en las palabras que ha escrito Percival Graves, daría lo que fuera por cambiar los papeles, pero tan pronto piensa aquello se lo reprocha como no tiene idea alguna y prefiere tomar aquella taza de café para hacer una pequeña comparación.

[ ... ]

Contempla aquellos anillos, le parecen tan sencillos ver uno delgado y otro un poco más grueso pero sabe que tienen un significado, probablemente ha disfrutado de este pequeño momento a solas que pudo obtener, se ha negado a bajar al sótano con la intención de responder la carta de Percival Graves, pero el tener una hoja vacía y la pluma en mano no le parece que sea la respuesta que deseé interpretar Percival, así que intenta comenzar limpiamente la redacción de su carta.

Y no puede evitar pensar en la pequeña conversación que tuvieron unas horas horas antes de emprender su viaje a Londres.

“ Bien me gusta tú nueva firma, felicidades Tina Graves ”.

No pudo evitar darle un leve golpe directo a las costillas, aunque fue hábilmente detenida por la mano derecha de Percival Graves, odia esta situación y más sentirse sin opción alguna.

“ Mercy Lewis, intentaré engañarte si sólo así puedo conseguir el divorcio ”.

Lo escucha reír lo cual le parece algo novedoso, su risa le parece bastante melodiosa pero también demasiado varonil, incluso como suelta su mano mientras se cruza de brazos, el pasaporte ha sido el último paso para estar concluyendo sus pendientes.

“ No lo solicitaré, tenemos un acuerdo esperar un año ó fingir mi muerte, la viudez puede venirte de forma sensacional ”.

Aprovechado aquella pequeña oportunidad para darle un manotazo directo al rostro, ve como intenta defenderse y si le parece gracioso, pero prefiere detenerse lo ve por completo indignado y simplemente toma su pasaporte no sin antes haberle plantado un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Percival Graves.

Desearía haberse quedado un poco más para descubrir sus expresiones ante aquel beso en la mejilla y no huir tan rápido como lo hizo, ahora le es una gran pregunta.

Cierra aquel sobre, esperando tan sólo a su mensajero, pero no se atreve a usar aquellos anillos los cuales ha escondido demasiado bien, sabe que expondrían su estado civil actual y definitivamente no podría pensar más en sus planes con el señor Scamander.

Escucha como alguien llama a su puerta y sin dudarlo esconde la carta debajo de un par de revistas, abre la puerta para encontrarse con Newt quien parece algo nervioso.

" Me preguntaba señorita Goldstein, ¿ si estaría encantada de acompañarme a celebrar el compromiso de mi hermano Theseus ? ".

Tal vez podría tomar la palabra señorita como su chiste demasiado personal, pues sabe que no es lo indicado para su estado actual a pesar de ello asiente tan entusiasmada por tal invitación.

Ve como baja la mirada tan rápido pero sonriendo, sin lugar a dudas podría acostumbrarse a esto cada día, además una gran invitación para conocer al hermano mayor de Newt.

" A las siete, ¿ te parece, Tina ? ".

Si no tiene duda alguna que es una invitación de lo más formal, ahora sólo tiene una pequeña preocupación escoger el vestido correcto para impresionar a Newt.

[ ... ]

Esta orgullosa de haber tomado la mano de Newt al entrar aquel salón elegante, saludando algunos conocidos de la familia Scamander pero sobre todo conocer a Theseus Scamander y su prometida Leta Lestrange, quien le ha sorprendido demasiado, pero si tuviera que elegir algo que definitivamente le ha sorprendido en aquella celebración pero sobre todo le ha obligado a soltar la mano de Newt, ha sido una de las condiciones que aceptó.

“ La señora Graves sólo podrá sostener mi mano, si sostiene la mano de alguien más habrá una seria discusión y mis sentimientos de apreció se verán gravemente afectados, esperó que comprendas esto ”.

Y si, su mayor sorpresa incluso disgusto fue verlo conversando con Leta Lestrange, pero su presencia le resulta tan embriagadora inclusive cuando ahora mismo esta sosteniendo la mano de Newt, se ha tomado su tiempo para saludarlo.

" Nunca mencionaste asistir alguna fiesta, Tina ".

No le parece que sea de lo más apropiado mantener una conversación con Percival en este momento, pero al verlo en aquel traje negro y de moño, podría ignorar aquella parte racional de si misma al igual que reprimir por un instante sus emociones, lo ve tan impecable a pesar que no lleva su abrigo.

" Tampoco lo preguntaste, señor Graves ".

Observa detenidamente la expresión de Percival Graves y le encantaría descifrarla por completo, la forma en que sus cejas se enmarcan y sus labios se fruncen ligeramente pero por momentos nota unos pequeños hoyuelos al final, si tuviera un caso que investigar sería a él.

" Definitivamente el congreso será tú muerte, Tina ".

Y su encantamiento se ve seriamente terminado por Newt quien parece algo incómodo ante la situación y ciertamente piensa que sería peor si supiera la verdadera circunstancia de ellos dos.

" No estaría muy seguro de eso señor Scamander ".

El tono de su voz parece que refleja una promesa en sus palabras y sobre todo un recordatorio de quien es su esposo por un año, parece saborear el momento mucho mejor que al degradar algún colega o cuando expone debilidades frente a todos y si tuviera que definirlo aseguraría que le encanta disfrutar de la desgracia ajena tanto como ha sido su error.

" Su estancia en Londres me supongo que será muy corta y más si aún mantiene su puesto como director ".

Conoce de sobra que el puesto para la dirección de seguridad mágica tiene un par de buitres esperando él momento justo en que Percival Graves decida retirarse por completo aunque su mayor pregunta sería ¿ a qué podría dedicar su retiró tan esperado ?.

No tiene idea alguna y al paso que ve su situación le parece que un retiró jamás llegará pero sobre todo teme cosas terribles para ella dentro de este año.

" Lamentó informarle que se equivoca señor Scamander tengo unas cuantas cosas por hacer en Londres, además alguien muy especial arribó la ciudad hace poco y tengo otros deseos más personales que cumplir ".

Ahora desea la oportuna intervención de su hermana, quien parece más entretenida alimento a Jacob, en si degustando del área de bocadillos, se da cuenta cuán seca siente su boca y no desea recaer en el querer una copa de agua alegré ni nada que tenga alcohol, ha entendido perfectamente a Percival Graves, le parece algo tan exagerado por su parte pues le dio su palabra que todo estaría bien en Londres y sobre todo que no necesitaba de vigilancia alguna.

" Entonces no me queda más que desearle una agradable estancia en Londres, señor Graves ".

La timidez de Newt le parece de lo más tierno inclusive adorable de contemplar pero al ver como Theseus se lo ha robado por un pequeño instante de su lado, no le queda más que lidiar con la compañía de Percival quien no parece querer esfumarse en lo más mínimo y parece tan cómodo con la compañía de ambos a solas.

" Tina Graves no deberías de ir por todo Londres como una mujer soltera, ¿ qué pensaría tú marido de esto ? ".

Y si no ve algo adorable ni tan siquiera tierno en Percival Graves, no puede evitar suspirar ante la frustración que le ha traído su presencia en Londres tan sólo esperaba verlo la siguiente semana y lograr terminar una condena lo bastante larga.

" Seguramente pensaría que debió de esperar a la bruja indicada para compartir su vida y no el error de una bruja la cual no estaba en sus cinco sentidos ".

Nota una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y le parece el momento justo para abandonar su compañía por completo a pesar que tiene la enorme tentación por seguir observándolo un poco más en aquel increíble traje, tal vez podría darle una pequeña opinión que preferiría verlo así en el congreso.

" Oh yo no diría eso, es más no estaría tan seguro de ello ".

Ve como ha llevado su mano izquierda a su labio inferior y en seguida nota una argolla de matrimonio, pero su movimiento le es de lo más seductor incluso cree que esta perfectamente planificado pues no se atrevido a opinar algo al respecto y sus palabras le han detenido de toda idea de abandonarlo.

" ¿ A qué te refieres exactamente, Graves ? ".

La manera que esboza una gran sonrisa entre labios le hace pensar lo peor, incluso dudar sobre si misma y su comportamiento, podría odiarse así misma si cometió una atrocidad en manos de Percival Graves, y tener así su peor secreto jamás recordado por ella misma pero si por él.

" Arruinaste nuestra noche de bodas pero el beso como olvidar que fui el primer beso de Tina Goldstein ".

Tanta elegancia puede resultarle de lo más tonto aún en esta situación, si tuviera que elegir se atrevería a dejar en ridículo a Percival Graves frente a todos, lo cual disfrutaría magníficamente, aún así lo observa tan curioso y de lo más seductor.

Aún así no puede creer ninguna palabra de Percival Graves, se ha esforzado por recordar algún suceso por muy vago que fuera de aquella noche pero sólo suele recordar las luces de la habitación nupcial.

" Oh Teeenie deberías de probar esto ".

La tardía intervención de su hermana le provoca que no deseé estar justamente ahí, pero acepta aquel bocadillo lo suficiente raro para averiguar su sabor y textura aunque le parece algo incómodo estar tan vigilada por Percival.

Decide tomar la mano de su hermana y dejar que la guíe hasta la mesa de bocadillos, no puede evitar sonreír pues se ha librado en gran parte de Percival Graves pero no de la estancia que tendrá en Londres.

[ ... ]

No tiene duda alguna sobre su estancia y Londres le ha sido un caos por completo, pues le parece que en cada esquina de alguna cuadra puede encontrarse con Percival Graves, una sonrisa entre labios y sus más sinceras excusas, pero ahora le parece increíble su atrevimiento un día antes de marcharse de Londres, esta ahí justamente invadiendo su privacidad.

Ha intentado sacarlo de la habitación pero no ha tenido tanta suerte como esperaba y sabe lo inapropiado que resulta esto, estar en la casa de Newt no es precisamente lo que esperaba.

" Debes de irte esto es tan inapropiado de un hombre irrumpir así en la habitación de una mujer ".

Le parece un poco ideal su vestimenta, incluso ha traído a Londres su distinguida bufanda, pero despeja sus pensamientos al recordar que están en la casa de Newt y cualquier ruido podría despertar a Newt como a Queenie, a pesar que le parece importar muy poco a Percival Graves.

" No estoy siendo nada inapropiado cuando debo de compartir la misma habitación que mi mujer ".

Se acerca un poco a él pero principalmente se asegura de estar dos pasos alejada de Percival teme no conocer todas sus mañas existentes, nunca podría terminar de conocer a alguien tan misterioso y sombrío, percibe un suave aroma a licor no sabría ser exacta con el tipo de licor que ha tomado pero efectivamente piensa en su estado de ebriedad.

" Estas hospedado en el buen rey, aquí no hay nada para ti, señor Graves ".

Al parecer esta haciendo caso omiso a sus pequeñas indirectas, no quiere usar la fuerza mucho menos una pizca de magia sobre él pues teme sus represalias, sabe lo vengativo que suele ser no por nada alguien teme ante Percival Graves.

Ve como se acerca a ella con pasos un poco torpes, podría reírse de ello pues le parece que esta viendo alguien que intenta caminar por primera vez y de la forma más apropiada.

" Me echaron del hotel tuve un pequeño problema con unos cuantos magos pero aquí estoy con mi dulce mujer quien esta dispuesta a recibirme con sus brazos abiertos ".

Se niega abrazarlo, incluso a extender sus brazos para él, le parece tan increíble que lo echaran del buen rey enmedio de la noche, incluso cuando Londres suele ser tan frío y llenó de niebla, intenta por esforzarse y no sentir compasión alguna por Percival Graves.

" Estoy segura que podrán recibirte nuevamente en el buen rey, además Percival Graves esta acostumbrado a dormir en sábanas de seda, este no es lugar adecuado para ti, señor Graves ".

No podría huir de él por más que lo deseará, le parece tan complicado dejarlo ir en esta noche tan fría, su compasión ha salido a relucir de forma lenta inclusive nota su falta de sueño, apenas creé que podrá seguir de pie por unos cuantos minutos más.

" Tina podría dormir en el suelo y nadie podría notarlo, sólo por esta noche ten un poco hospitalidad con tú marido, nadie tiene por que enterarse, ¿ no es así ? ".

Podría odiarse así misma en este momento pero no ve el momento indicado para librarse de Percival, a pesar de ello le concede quedarse esta noche, no duda en buscar un par de cobijas más para él, jura que las dejó en la mesedora pero apenas es capaz de concentrarse en ello cuando un pequeño estruendo le distrae por completo, Percival Graves ha caído en la cama, piensa que la noche será la más larga que jamás podría vivir.

[ ... ]

Apenas tres meses le parecen una vida más que completa y eterna, aprendiendo lo básico sin fastidio alguno hasta ahora que a logrado verlo en su sala con una vela entre manos, no es la primera vez que irrumpe de esta manera en silenció y a veces teme no darse cuenta que alguien ha estado durmiendo en su sillón en estas últimas semanas, pero ahí esta contemplando la misma vela que él.

Ha visto ese rostro unas pocas veces, tan serio y nostálgico, le ha sido difícil descifrar cada expresión de él hasta ahora, aún así es un hombre de completo silencio para nada conversador de no ser necesario y pocas veces le es una alegría.

" ¿ Tuviste una pesadilla ? ".

Al instante se arrepiente de aquella pregunta absurda pues a veces Percival Graves suele ser demasiado hiriente con sus respuestas, tan frío como un tímpano de hielo o algo peor que eso se vuelve de lo más distante posible incluso en semanas no le dirige en lo más mínimo la palabra.

" ¿ Por qué lo dices ? ".

Lo ve tan atentó al fuego y no puede evitar preocuparse un poco ante la idea que inicié un incendió, podría temer por todo el edificio pero aprendido a confiar en él, aún cuando no le es un gran avance, nunca creé estar preparada para darle una buena respuesta.

" No te conozco del todo pero supongo que ha sido así de lo contrario no estarías aquí invadiendo mi privacidad ".

Tiene pequeños indicios que ha sido así incluso que suele verla dormir, a veces suele verlo con ojeras y completamente cansado, clara evidencia que ha tenido fue hace cerca de un mes cuando dejó de hablarle por dos semanas, lo veía tan agotado y principalmente los primeros días percibía su fragancia y al parecer él se percató de ello, duró tantos días sin usar su fragancia cotidiana.

" Eres casada Tina Graves, no invado tú privacidad cuando ambos decidimos compartir nuestra vida ".

Definitivamente lo creé tan insistente ante el mismo tema, nunca podría terminar enamorándose de él, probablemente si tiene un cariño completamente diferente al que siente por Newt, pero no le es una locura del todo.

" Bien de ser así cuentame tú pesadilla pero te recuerdo que este es un matrimonio de papel y tendremos el divorcio en un par de meses ".

Toma asiento frente a él, se siente tan tentada por arrebatarle aquella vela de manos, aún así prefiere enfocarse en su mirada, no le parece tan fría como siempre y sólo se enfoca en él, a pesar que están en plena oscuridad, le parece tan extrañó esto.

" No es de tú incumbencia bruja ".

Y ahí esta el mismo Percival Graves en persona tal como recuerda sus malos tratos dentro del congreso y sabe que no debe tener compasión alguna por él en esta noche, así que sólo espera ahuyentarlo como si se tratará de una plaga.

" Excelente entonces largo de mi piso ".

Se cruza de brazos, y no puede evitar analizar a Percival Graves a fondo, su vestimenta le parece de lo más vaga no los trajes impecables que acostumbra a usar sino le parece que esta usando una pijama común de satín.

Odia cuando vuelve el antiguo Percival Graves tan gruñón y de lo más odioso posible se puede volver aquel hombre, aún por momentos suele ser algo agradable pero esfuma aquellos pensamientos tan rápido como le es posible.

" Me esfumó de tú vida bruja insolente ".

No sería la primera vez que usa aquellas palabras en una misma oración y no le importaría del todo, no suele cumplir tan siquiera la más mínimas de sus amenazas pues en la segunda semana cree que tuvieron una discusión similar.

" Huyes de todo como un vil cobarde, como debe ser ".

Al parecer aquellas palabras le han detenido, intenta morderse la lengua jura que no ha sido intencional decir aquello, ahora le parece que Percival Graves no tendrá piedad con ella, podría destrozarla ahí mismo y nadie se interpondría, tan sólo odia que su hermana tenga citas de bingo con Jacob.

" ¡ Tú eres la cobarde por no querer amarme ! ".

Ahora notar como le señala con su mano izquierda, tan acusatoriamente le provoca intuir que ha dado en un punto débil de Percival Graves, sabe que ha sido señalado por todo el mundo ante sus errores del pasado todos provocados por Grindelwald, pero jamás se atrevido a señalarlo como el máximo culpable de todo lo sucedido y sus sentimientos nunca han estado en juego ni tan siquiera se ha esforzado por hacerlo sentir especial.

" Jamás podría amarte, debes de saberlo Graves ".

Sabe que esto fue error de dos, se ha esforzado por recordar incluso a intentando con pociones pero no ve forma alguna de obtener algo fijo y empezar a recordar, odia tanto esta situación que simplemente desea desaparecer por completo.

" Juró que me amarás Tina, lo juró ".

Y si podría juzgar alguien en su buen juicio sería a él ahora mismo, no le parece que este en su razón por completo pero al verlo desaparecer no teme a una simple amenaza, sólo se centra en pensar ante el día de mañana y contar nuevamente los días para terminar esto.

[ ... ]

Sus pésimos tratos en este mes le han resultado de lo más escandalosos e insolentes frente a sus colegas incluso para ella, y ante los demás las especulaciones no se han hecho esperar ante la idea fija que ha cometido un gran error el peor de todos para estar tan malditamente condenada a un escritorio y papeleo sin fin, Percival Graves se esta asegurando que su nombre este en cada pensamiento de ella, incluso en sus sentimientos aunque estos reflejen un temible odio contra su persona.

Es la última lámpara en estar encendida ante los demás escritorios vacíos ni una alma de ningún colega le hace compañía a noche y como es de esperarse jura que amanecerá y seguirá aquí intentando terminar con todo el trabajo que tiene, lo odia tanto como nunca tuvo este sentimiento por alguien.

" Tina Graves aún no logra terminar tan trabajos sencillos, sabes mi querida tía Nancy podría terminar todo esto en dos horas a pesar de sus problemas mentales ".

No puede evitar sentir tensa su mandíbula al escuchar su voz, aprieta sus puños de forma inconsciente y desearía cometer el asesinato del siglo, sin testigos, ni pistas con la mejor coartada del mundo, pero lo ve imposible pues no desearía arruinar tan pulcro traje ni tan pulido piso.

" Al menos en mi familia no hay locura ni dementes músicos ".

Aprendido en estos días que no le importa en lo más mínimo que sea su jefe ni amigo de la presidenta quien podría despedirle sin justificarle nada, aún así tendría un pasé directo para esfumarse a Londres y esperar los ocho meses restantes sin su presencia insolente y nada deseable.

Su toqué es lo que más puede odiar, la forma en que ha logrado posar su mano sobre su espalda le parece de lo más repugnante a intentado quejarse pero tan pronto pone una queja esta le es regresada en una rata de papel, como si se tratará de una broma.

" Tina, Tina, Tina Graves mi adorable esposa y poco deseable mi familia es también la tuya, ¿ cuantas veces deberé recordártelo ? ".

Tan sólo escuchar su nombre entre sus labios le provoca un vuelco de sus entrañas, no resiste a compartir la misma habitación ni espació con Percival Graves, a pesar de ello resiste su toqué vago, le es tan lento pero fuerte, le recuerda que esta justamente ahí.

" Eres tan desagradable y me repugna tú presencia por completo ".

Ha intentado alejarlo de ella, tan sólo ayer aplicó un método poco convencional poner ajos dentro de su bolsillo después de media noche y de alguna manera buscar ahuyentarlo lo cual no consiguió más que la burla de Percival, pues nuevamente le reiteró que jamás la abandonaría ni tan siquiera se atrevería a firmar el divorcio.

" Eres tan despreciable Goldstein pero sabes tú presencia me da una razón para saber que existen brujas con vidas despreciables y sin valor alguno ".

Deja de apretar sus puños, se ha esforzado por no caer ante la más mínima provocación de él, pero cree tener razón suficiente para hacerlo incluso para odiarle tanto, no duda en encararlo y sostenerle tan fríamente la mirada como le sea posible, sus palabras le resultan veneno puro para su alma.

" Si no tengo valor alguno para ti, ¡ ¿ Por qué no me dejas de una vez ? ! ".

Jamás podría entender aquella mirada tan fría de él, nadie podría hacerlo ni tan siquiera se ha cuestionado si tiene alma pues teme que así sea, no le sorprendería si tuviera el peor de los pasados pues le es el mínimo requisito para ser alguien como él.

" Eres más de lo que significas y te despreció por ello, podrías cambiar a alguien y te odio por lo mismo, mi vida mantiene un valor y maldigo que tú le indiques ese valor a mi vida, te odio tanto Goldstein por hacerme esto y si tan sólo te dejará sería dejarme a mi mismo jamás podría hacer nada de esto por nadie más ".

Nota como le ha dado la espalda para dejarla sola, sin idea alguna pero con ganas de seguir discutiendo a pesar de sus palabras, lo ve esfumarse enmedio de las penumbras, no puede evitar sentirse tan confundida y por primera vez en toda una semana cree que es un buen momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

[ ... ]

Ha tocado la madera tantas veces como le ha sido posible pero tan sólo no consigue averiguar algo sobre Percival Graves, le parece tan raro que decidiera esfumarse pero a pesar de ello suele recibir una carta a la semana de él y nunca duda que tendrá problemas serios cuando vuelva.

Aún contra sus principios toma aquella carta y la abre, espera esta vez saber un poco de su paradero si bien no le importaría tanto que terminara siendo un esclavo de algún circo o probablemente si, pero prefiere averiguar las terribles palabras que le ha escrito.

» Mi querida esposa:

Esperó estar en tus pensamientos al menos una vez al día para bien o mal vendría siendo fantástico, he estado en varios lugares al mismo tiempo y siendo sincero conmigo podría acostumbrarme a esto no tener un lugar fijo pero en fin estoy bien sé que no te interesa tanto mi estado y que sería preferible recibir una carta avisando ante mi deceso, bien para ello tendrá que pasar un par de meses más de lo contrario estaré complacido de volver a tus brazos.

Siempre tuyo, Percival Graves. «

Aprieta aquella carta en sus manos no le importa ocasionar una bola con aquella hoja de papel, y lanzarla con las demás al cajón de siempre, odia aquel hombre como no tiene aún así emprende una carta lo más corta posible tal cual gusta Percival Graves.

Y ni tan siquiera se atrevido hablar con madame Picquery sobre el paradero de él, sabe las excusas que usará en su contra y simplemente ella no concilia la extravagante idea de presentarse como su esposa frente a todo el mundo y menos ante la presidenta, sólo faltan cinco meses, no piensa perder la cordura tan pronto por el paradero de tal hombre egoísta.

“ Tendré la luna de miel sin ti, no puedo ni verte Tina Graves ”.

Le fueron palabras tan precisas para entender que estaba ante una despedida, un día para otro no le sorprendía pero la forma tan fría de decirlo, no le resultaba de lo más conveniente ni dulce para tratarse de ello y mucho menos el desprecio al mencionar su nombre al parecer alguien esta demasiado llenó de rencor por no amarle debidamente.

“ Ojalá conozcas a la bruja más fea del mundo y te enamores de ella ”.

Y da claro reflejo de su despreció para él, no sería la primera vez que busca herirlo para fracasar en ello, nunca logra herirlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos y es lo más frustrante de toda su vida.

“ Imposible la bruja más fea del mundo no se atreve amarme y para ser más específicos esa bruja eres tú ”.

Lo ve sonreír claramente y ella sólo expresa su enojo, tan sólo piensa que no debe de matar a su propio esposo pues su libertad no tendría ningún sentido si consigue de tal forma separarse de él, tan sólo le permite irse como siempre sin explicación alguna y sabe que son un matrimonio poco convencional y de lo más raro de la comunidad.

» Mi querida Tina Graves:

No es mi costumbre usar palabras tan extensivas para explicarme a través de esto, pero mi situación no es la mejor en estos momentos, he conocido alguien y lo sé es el comienzo de algo largo, me llevó tanto tiempo encontrarla y al fin lo hice, tal vez no fue la mejor circunstancia que me unió a ella, a pesar de ello estoy intentando ser sincero y ser un poco mejor, regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible, el divorció no debe esperar más.

Mis más sinceros saludos, Percival Graves «

Cuando ha notado la diferencia de la última carta ante las demás no pudo evitar sentir un gran luto dentro de ella, peor que el sentimiento de abandonó ante sus planes con Newt, tan sólo se había acostumbrado a Percival Graves de una forma tan extraña como no tenía idea alguna y no puede evitar una pregunta, ¿ quién ha sido ella ?.

Se había confiado tanto de los sentimientos de Percival Graves que nunca pensó en que podrían cambiar de ninguna forma, tiene un gran arrepentimiento dentro de ella el cual tan sólo ha mantenido en silencio durante esta semana, desde la última vez que recuerda haber escrito algo incluso cuando se esfumó su sonrisa al recordar las cartas y su nombre.

“ Si me amarás, tan sólo un poco supongo que podría conseguirte un ascenso dentro del congreso o algo mejor que ello ser Tina Graves en verdad ”.

Tomar una taza de café en el sexto mes de su matrimonio le parecía de lo más cotidiano incluso tenía un extrañó sentimiento pues sus citas eran a escondidas de todos sus conocidos, lo cual le parecía de lo más emocionante que había sentido en su vida, tan sólo le ha tomado un par de segundos para prestarle atención y saber que ahí esta la persistencia.

“ No estoy segura de amarte, podrías volverte loco como tus demás parientes, prefiero tenerte tal cual sin amor pero cuerdo ”.

Y aquella carta que ahora sostiene no la ha logrado hacer una bola de papel tan sólo la sostiene contra su pecho, probablemente sus palabras han recaído para ella, dos meses le parecen más que justos para cambiar alguien.

Se esfuerza por no llorar nuevamente ante la más cruel de las cartas que jamás podría recibir de Percival Graves, tan sólo le ha sido de lo más cruel.

[ ... ]

No tiene recuerdo alguno de haber estado en una oficina frente a un juez, ni tampoco haber pisado el ayuntamiento por primera vez, todo le parece ser la primera vez pero verlo ahí tan tranquilo incluso verlo sonreír le parece tan irreal, teme que alguien no ha cumplido la parte de su trató, pues ahora logra comprender el pequeño paso que existe entre el odio para amar.

Sólo verlo sostener aquella pluma le causa una desesperación tan grande para dudar sobre cada decisión que tomo en los primeros meses, nada esta bien para ella.

" ¿ Estas seguro que quieres esto, Percy ? ".

El sobrenombre que más podría odiar Percival Graves sobre el mundo, sabe que soportaría cualquier palabra cruel menos esta, es como si lo maldiciera en todos los sentidos y siempre le causó gracia encontrar tal punto débil en él.

Pero tan sólo su mirada nada fría le indica todo lo contrario que no le importa esto y si desearía darle un gran golpe incluso arrojarle una maldición.

" Sí, deseó mi libertad después de todo jamás me pudiste amar Tina ".

Ya no le es tan cruel, a pesar que nunca llegó a conocerlo del todo reconoce que ha adquirido el suficiente valor para firmar aquella hoja de papel que no le parece tener ningún valor ahora mismo ni tan siquiera el encabezado tan claro.

Se toma un par de segundos para observar como el juez les ha dejado completamente a solas, tan sólo desea esfumarse como la espuma.

" Te odió Percival Graves, me hiciste perder los mejores meses de mi vida ".

Lo ha meditado en el fondo, incluso cuestionarse jugando con una palabra demasiado reconocida por todo el mundo el hubiera del cual todos niegan su existencia menos ella que suele implementarlo en todo momento para su vida.

" Casate conmigo ".

Jura no estar ebria, pero si sobria y perfectamente consciente de ello, duda demasiado en que tales palabras pueda olvidarlas, a pesar que olvida con demasiada anterioridad las fechas importantes este día parece ser su excepción, pero sus sentimientos le son un remolino aún ante la sorpresa de tal propuesta poco sensible.

" ¿ Estás demente ?, nos acabamos de divorciar señor Graves ".

No ha evitado subir el tono de su voz, no es de sorpresa ni siente las lágrimas de felicidad tan sólo le es un enojó de lo más frustrante jamás pensó que Percival Graves sería tal hombre sin arrepentimiento por tales decisiones absurdas.

" Exactamente, debo reconocer que estuve casado sin hacer bien las cosas y ahora que hice todo al revés quiero hacerlo en orden además no quería cumplir mi promesa de morir aún tengo tantas cosas por vivir señora ".

Se atrevería a darle una gran bofetada, a maldecirlo incluso levantar su varita en contra de él, no se atreve a nada de ello, tan sólo lo observa pero no con odio y se odia así misma por tal situación.

" Eres tan despreciable señor Graves ".

Sus palabras ya no suenan como antes, sino agradables y sabe que endulzan a Percival Graves quien le sonríe como si estuviera ante una conversación de lo más cariñosa, algo que aprendido de él durante estos meses de erróneo matrimonio.

" Bien, es conmovedor saber que aceptaste mi propuesta ahora mi nada despreciable señora esto es tuyo ".

Ver aquel anillo de compromiso en una caja de terciopelo negro tan sólo le indica que debe de ir a sus brazos, toma aquel anillo y se lo devuelve, le da una mirada rápida para indicar tal cual debe ser su propuesta pero antes de tenerlo de rodillas frente a él, sabe que debe hacerlo esperar por su respuesta.


	50. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

La vida le resulta un capricho por completo y si bien un diagnóstico le es peor que nada en esta vida, no sabe cuanto tiempo la estuvo buscando entre sanatorios, le perdió la pista un verano de 1943, su último informe indicaba que estaba en la frontera Francesa esperando el momento oportuno para avanzar a España, nunca entendió el motivo de tal avancé, pero si bien nunca supo nada más de ella, incluso aún al terminó de la guerra ningún colega o conocido la recordó.

Más un tablero con múltiples nombres y fotos eran lo único que les recordaba a los demás su nombre pero si bien nunca hubo un intentó de búsqueda por nadie, aún sin quererlo la mayoría concluyó que había sido una víctima más de los alemanes incluso del propio Grindelwald pero dentro de él intuía que aún seguía con vida, tal vez su hermana menor no aportó demasiadas pistas pero se había unido a su causa encontrar a Tina y si eso era lo que había hecho al llegar a Escocia.

Un lugar demasiado lejano y poco agradable ante su vista, pero nunca esperó que cada pista le llevará a una estancia mental, el perfil que había descrito en su informe ante la dirección había concordado con una paciente sin nombre ni historial la cual había sido internada hace tres inviernos y no puede esperar más pero su miedo es cada vez más mayor al ir detrás de aquel curandero, su mayor pista se encuentra en el jardín trasero de aquel viejo castillo que ante cualquier no-maj le daría el sentido de que este lugar se encuentra en ruinas más es una fachada externa de lo que es.

“ Necesitó saber si es ella, es mi única pista incluso siento que es mi última oportunidad para encontrarla, Phina ”.

Debió de suplicar para estar justamente aquí recorriendo aquel extenso pasillo, sin tener sus expectativas altas pues teme desilusionarse nuevamente como cada vez que pensaba estar cerca de ella y simplemente no era así.

Observa como aquel curandero le señala a una mujer sentada en una banca, la cual le da la espalda a simple vista piensa que no puede tratarse de ella pues su cabello es largo más allá de su hombro, Tina nunca acostumbraba a tener tan largo el cabello, pero se aferra a su pista sabe que no puede perder más incluso cuando ha seguido pistas erróneas que le han conducido a tumbas vacías la decepción no podría ser más terrible para él.

Camina cuidadosamente entre los demás pacientes, colegas suyos que ahora están en sus propios mundos y desconoce la razón de cada uno, pero entre más se acerca aquella banca comienza a resignarse que no será Tina Goldstein a quien encuentre aquí sino alguien más por quién sentirá lástima al no tener la mínima idea de quien fue, rodea con cuidado aquella banca para estar frente a ella, observa cuidadosamente como aquella mujer sostiene una margarita entre sus manos.

" Volviste por mí ".

Su voz, podría reconocerla donde estuviera y le parece algo increíble verla viva, aún cuando no parece que fuera ella pues su cabello es más largo de lo que recuerda pero verla vestir de blanco, nunca fue su color favorito y aún cuando observa su rostro ve en ella una expresión de felicidad inclusive que él no puede reflejar al sentir como le ha rodeado con sus manos y se siente petrificado al no corresponderle de la misma forma.

Hace tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla viva aún cuando Queenie se había resignado y le intentaba convencer de poner una lápida con el nombre de Tina, se negó a ser partícipe de un funeral sin cuerpo alguno, se aferró a lo poco que tenía y le resulta algo irreal.

" No tengo idea de que hago aquí, nadie quiere explicarme que sucede, pero tú lo sabes ¿ cierto ? ".

Apenas se ha logrado separar un poco de él y su voz le parece tan temerosa, recuerda el diagnóstico el individuo presenta demencia, desorientación y falta de recuerdos se desconoce el motivo de su diagnóstico y procedencia.

Recuerda la última vez que la vio, se despidieron en las escaleras del congreso, ella estaba emocionada por estar en Francia y no estar más a prueba por Phina, todo parecía estar bien, lo más extraño de todo aquello era que estaba bien, si un poco deprimida ante la idea de alejarse de su hermana menor pero era algo normal, lo era hasta que nuevamente el destino le hizo una mala jugarreta y aún así sus palabras le destrozan.

" Sé que debo de volver a casa pero no logró recordar donde vivía ni si tenía hermanos, ¿ tú lo recuerdas ? ".

Siente como se suelta de él, la ve preocupada incluso alterada, teme que le sucediera lo peor cuando se encontraba en Francia, siendo perseguida por los seguidores de Grindelwald no era de esperarse esto, pero le es algo imperdonable durante su cautiverio suplicó por que nada malo le sucediera pero ahora parece que todo trató se ha visto desvanecido con esto.

No puede pensar en Queenie y como ha logrado sobrellevar su dolor aún cuando formó una familia con el no-maj Jacob Kowalski, sigue sin entender como lo consiguió y ahora cuando esta frente a quien dieron todos por muerta le es un terrible dolor.

" Espera... Eres más viejo de lo que recordaba incluso tienes canas ahora, ¿ qué te sucedió, Alex ? ".

Observa detenidamente como alza su mano izquierda para tocar su cabello, su tacto le es real y sabe que esto no es una ilusión ni un sueño, ella esta frente a él, preguntando la causa de su envejecimiento y llamándolo por el diminutivo de su segundo nombre, no podría engañarse si pensará que algo ha cambiado en las facciones de ella cuando le parece que el tiempo se ha detenido en ella.

Aún la última vez que se vieron ambos eran conscientes de sus prematuras canas que aún no eran del todo un caos en él, pero ahora eran parte de él de una manera extraña mezclándose con sus demás cabellos negros, ve en ella una pequeña sonrisa y le parece que ha dejado de estar alterada.

Siente como su toqué se desvanece y la observa nuevamente confundida pero detenida ante sus movimientos.

" ¿ Sabes dónde estamos ahora ? ".

Lo único que sabe realmente fue que una ficha de St Mugo le llevó hasta Escocia, sin nombre alguno le resultaba difícil que se tratará de ella pero ahora aquella ficha y expediente tienen un nombre, alguien que buscaba desde hace años, había logrado dejar todo por su búsqueda a tal grado de ser considerado como alguien cuerdo pero siempre tuvo la certeza que no lo estaba, debía de encontrarla sin importar cuán cruda fuera la verdad.

Nunca pudo juzgar ante sus preferencias, si quería encontrarla viva o muerta simplemente quería encontrarla bajó cualquier circunstancia, visitó tantos lugares, habló con diversas brujas y magos incluso con no-majs que fueron parte de los crímenes perpetrados bajó una justificación absurda pero nadie le dio ninguna pista del todo algunos se burlaban de él y otros tantos le mentían pero creyó en cada mentira la cual terminaba siguiendo sin importar cuán riesgoso fuera para él.

" Quiero irme a casa pero no recuerdo donde vivía y mis padres no se donde se encuentran tal vez fueron al hospital... Ya lo recuerdo tengo un hermano pequeño pero no recuerdo su nombre ".

Nota como le da la espalda por completo, tan confundida esta de su realidad que le cuesta trabajo pensar que en estos años es así como ha vívido, sin alguien que estuviera ahí para atender sus dudas todo lo contrario a ello, sabe que una estancia mental es el peor de los lugares para un mago o bruja y que incluso es preferible la muerte.

Pero no la desea para ella y no esta dispuesto a quebrarse frente a Tina cuando necesita de su ayuda para salir de esto, no quiere contar una verdad de una forma tan rápida.

" Tus padres y James fallecieron hace años, tienes una hermana menor su nombre es Queenie te espera en casa, bambi ".

No recuerda la última vez que la llamó bambi y se arrepiente de ello, cada momento que no estuvo con ella mientras se negaba a salir de su terrible depresión pero cuando lo hizo fue tardé para ambos, le parece confuso saber que ella debe de estar en otro lugar esforzándose por recordar y no aquí, se acerca cuidadosamente y nota su mano izquierda apoyada en su pecho, completamente angustiada por algo que él no logra comprender.

Fue su mayor confidente y si bien sabe lo amargó que fue para ella perder a sus padres y hermano en un año a causa de la viruela de dragón, no los vio nunca más cuando ingresaron a St James, sólo vio sus féretros sellados para evitar un contagio más, fue todo lo que obtuvo y su única familia era Queenie en aquel momento, no esta dispuesta a dejarla otra vez.

" ¿ Nadie vendrá por mí esta vez, Alex ? ".

Siente un nudo en su garganta le es tan cruel y poco realista estar aquí, aún cuando parece ser una mañana perfecta ante el día soleado y los pajarillos cantando desde un árbol a pocos pasos de ellos, se siente inconsolable.

Intenta ser fuerte por ambos pero ¿ cómo serlo cuando la ve así ?, nunca estuvo preparado para este escenario siempre se imaginó llorando ante una tumba sin nombre alguno y con la certeza que se encontraba ahí y aún incluso viva, teniendo otra vida algo nuevo a lo cual él no se opondría más estaría tranquilo de saber que vivía pero esto nunca lo imaginó y le resulta difícil tener una razón del porque no.

" Me alegra verte otra vez Alex, te extrañé tanto ".

Sus manos le han rodeado nuevamente para abrazarle, le ha traído de vuelta de lo contrario sabe cuán sumergido se hubiera visto en sus pensamientos, no puede evitar abrazarla por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sin sentirse petrificado.

La acerca lo más posible a ella, pero sus dudas le son algo inevitables, él no podía ser el único recuerdo de ella había tenido una vida increíble llena de experiencias incluso de buenos recuerdos que prefería atesorar como nadie en esta vida lo haría y siempre le resultó que Tina Goldstein era alguien valiente y con tanto futuro por seguir.

" ¿ Porqué me recuerdas ? ".

Aún recuerda aquella niña tímida que tenía miedo de alzar la vista cuando alguien más le hablaba en ilvermorny, pero cambio a tal grado de sólo bajar la mirada cuando estaba siendo regañada por algún superior a ella, nunca podría olvidar aquellas miradas ni en los líos que se metió por defenderla de todos.

Su calidez le hace ver cuán real es este momento para él, saber que todo el tiempo que parecía ir detrás de un fantasma iba realmente detrás de ella, con la más mínima esperanza de encontrarla viva y así fue no podía pedir más.

" Fuiste él único que estaba esperándome al final de la línea ".

No era ingenuo para olvidar sus mismas palabras ni sus acciones sin importar donde estuviera o donde fuera el estaría exactamente al final de la línea esperándola, al igual que ella lo hacia, fuera en la estación del tren o muelle mantenían una promesa algo entre los dos que jamás podría olvidar bajó ninguna circunstancia.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo dijo sosteniendo sus manos esperando que ella regresará a ilvermorny pues se negaba hacerlo mientras lo veía partir a una embarcación para Europa, la gran guerra había surgido y era su deber estar al otro lado del país en el continente europeo, jamás olvidaría la mirada de ella, llena de temor.

“ Siempre estaré esperándote al otro lado de la línea, sé que podrás lograrlo confió en ti serás la mejor auror que jamás han visto y mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar hacia ti ”.

Ahora le es difícil verla sin notar confusión en su mirada, pensar que no sabe donde se encuentra exactamente y que sólo conserva pequeños fragmentos de su vida los cuales alguien dejó por piedad o ella simplemente decidió aferrarse a ellos su significado emocional que tenían sólo para ella.

" Y siempre será así, Tina ".

Apenas logra separarse un poco de ella para besarle su frente, desearía saber todo lo que paso en estos años, si al principio le asusto todo el mundo que le rodeaba y no tener algún rostro familiar en el cual apoyarse pero sobre todo quiere comprender a todos los que se negaron ayudarle en su búsqueda.

Sabía que en aquel entonces la mayoría estaba preocupado por capturar a Grindelwald pero después era su juicio todas las miradas y periódicos del mundo estuvieron exclusivamente sobre ello y cuando todo calmó sólo un renglón en compañía de una fotografía acompañó un pequeño apartado en memoria de todos aquellos que no volvieron de la guerra entre ellos figuraba Tina, no podía creer cuán rápido se daban todos por vencidos y preferían optar por el camino más sencillo de todos aún cuando no fuera algo confirmado.

" ¿ Cuándo podrás llevarme a casa ? ".

Desearía haber convencido a sus amigos, colegas e incluso familiares que le ayudarán en su búsqueda, desearía haber hecho tantas cosas por el bienestar de ella, aún cuando obtuvo una confesión de Gellert Grindelwald, temió por que fuera real y jamás la pudiera encontrar.

“ Ella no esta bien pero tampoco quiere decir que la vas a encontrar, Percy ”.

Sus métodos no fueron aprobados y si bien aquello le a meditó una amonestación e incluso unas vacaciones obligatorias por parte del congreso no se quedó de brazos cruzados a esperar lo que todos consideraban un milagro se puso en su búsqueda sin importar a quien debía de buscar o de que lado debía de fingir para encontrar alguna pista que le condujera a Tina.

Realmente considera que hizo cosas terribles y poco ortodoxas en su búsqueda pero si bien no puede arrepentirse ahora que la tiene entre sus brazos, aferrándose a lo único que le pudo dejar la guerra a pesar de las consecuencias se niega a dejarla ir esta vez. 

" Pronto lo haré, estarás en casa otra vez te lo prometo ".

Un leve escalofrío le recorre su espina dorsal y esta tan agradecido por tenerla con él, estaba dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo en su búsqueda, se había atrevido a tomar incluso una pala y excavar para encontrar una tumba vacía, había llegado a mentir para conseguir hablar con algún preso sin importar cuán peligroso fuera el mago o la bruja.

Pero nunca olvidará la última vez que estuvo dentro del congreso, aún cuando era el malo pues invocar un crucio a Grindelwald para hacerlo hablar no estuvo bien ante los demás, pues consideraban que a pesar de todo mantenía ciertos derechos, no estaba en su jurisdicción, no lo estaba aún así no le fue impedimento alguno para estar frente a su superior.

“ ¿ Y qué creés que sucederá si llegas a encontrarla viva, Graves ? ”.

Todos los días se hacía la misma pregunta, sin importar la circunstancia sabía a lo que estaba dispuesto hacer, incluso cuando le habían retirado su varita y le habían catalogado como nivel 9, no le importaba tanto como darle una respuesta a Phina sobre Tina.

Anhelaba tantas cosas en aquellos días, incluso al observar como se reencontraban todos, él deseaba hacer lo mismo con Tina, había sido testigo de parejas reencontrándose en las estaciones de tren, muelles, sanatorios inclusive dentro del congreso pero el simplemente estaba alejado de toda posibilidad aún cuando mantenía algo de esperanza por alguna vez tener la oportunidad de vivir algo así. 

“ Nunca volveré a dejarla sola ”.

La observa aún confundida pero no duda entrelazar su mano izquierda con la suya, sus recuerdos fueron lo único que le mantuvieron en su búsqueda incluso en la gran guerra fue ella quien le dio el coraje que necesitaba para saber que no debía rendirse bajó ninguna circunstancia y aún después de la segunda guerra fue ella su constante para estar justamente aquí, esta tan agradecido por ella de mil formas que jamás nadie lo comprendería incluso ante sus sentimientos, es lo único bueno que le queda de su vida y esta dispuesto a estar con ella sin importar cuán malo es su estado, no quiere dejarla ir de eso esta seguro.

" Iremos a casa pronto ".


	51. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............

Observa el techo y esta segura que no logra conciliar en lo más mínimo el sueño aún cuando ha estado de lo más inquieta le es algo imposible de hacer cuando observa el reloj de la pared que cuelga perfectamente de aquella habitación del hotel en el cual se esta hospedando si bien odiaría estar precisamente mañana durmiendo en plena conferencia no tendría duda alguna que la única razón por la cual no logra conciliar el sueño se debe definitivamente a Percival Graves, quien llegó con una propuesta lo demasiado indecente para ella incluso la tacharía de ridícula, quiere concentrarse en algo más para intentar conciliar el sueño incluso ha observado desde hace varios minutos aquel tapiz floreado pero le es imposible como el incesante tic tac que escucha provenir de aquel reloj.

Pues unas horas antes que tomará el tren a la capital, no pudo evitar coincidir con cierta presencia que le resulta un poco de lo más molesta pues le es difícil no resistirse a todo lo que puede provocarle si bien tiene una razón más para odiarle y negarse a colaborar con él en diversas misiones, aún puede percibir su fragancia en el aire pero más el verlo de pie en la estación sólo con su abrigo y no con su habitual saco o chaleco, nunca esperó verlo precisamente en aquella plataforma mucho menos la razón por la cual él estaba ahí.

“ Enseñame amar, Goldstein ”.

Apenas estaba segura que había logrado sujetar firmemente su pesada maleta, a pesar del movimiento y la falta de espacio entre ellos ante las rutinas de los demás, unos pequeños golpes no le distraían en lo más mínimo de continuar observándolo, si bien era la primera vez que podría considerar que le estuviera pidiendo un favor y más que le pidiera enseñarle amar cuando él había sido su mentor sobre todo sus conocimientos sobre defensa.

Los papeles nunca se vuelven a la inversa, ni él pidiera un favor a tan bajó rango pues es una auror no tiene alguna condecoración a su favor, no hay nada para ella que pueda respaldar tal enseñanza cuando incluso considera que ha fallado en lo más mínimo y sabe que Percival Graves no busca un amor de hermanos el cual le podría enseñar sin problema alguno.

“ Sé que puedes enseñarme ”.

Aún percibe la insistencia en el aire, incluso la poca tensión ejercida sobre ella, pero un silbato le distrae por completo es la segunda llamada para abordar, todo el mundo continúa en su rutina y absorbidos en sus problemas para no darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se ha visto envuelta pero si bien ella tiene sus propias presiones para no darle una respuesta definitiva y haber huido precisamente en aquel momento para abordar el vagón.

Si bien recuerda verlo aún de pie mientras le extendía su mano izquierda despidiéndose amablemente de ella un poco serio aunque le parecía ver que estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa, aunque lo atribuyó a su imaginación no puede dejar de pensar en los sucesos de aquel día desde el instante que sucedió todo aquello, lo odia tanto por esto y tan sólo no soportaría que Queenie se enterará de este suceso, bastante tiene con saber que esta aprueba por madame Picquery desde los sucesos con Mary Lou Barebone.

Nuevamente se remueve en aquella cama, harta de acomodar aquella almohada de mil formas sigue sin lograr conciliar el sueño esta segura que esto se debe a él de lo contrario dormiría sin problema alguno y ahora no puede evitar pensar que si aceptará tal propuesta indecente inclusive disparatada ¿ qué podría ganar a cambio ?, ¿ acaso puede ser capaz de amar ?, ¿ Es simple interés o capricho ?, ¿ qué consigue al amar ? Y ¿ cómo enseñar amar alguien como Percival Graves ?, la primera pregunta no le sería difícil de responder pero en cuanto la segunda sabe que definitivamente no va lograr conciliar el sueño por esta noche.

[ ... ]

Exhausta y bostezando es como podría definir su día por completo aún ante sus torpes movimientos o la falta de coherencia en sus palabras por la falta de sueño, le es difícil mantenerse del todo despierta a pesar que faltan pocos minutos para llegar a su destino final simplemente no quiere despertar en alguna otra parte del país por un descuido suyo.

Siente sus párpados demasiado pesados para resistirse al dormir a pesar que su única almohada sería el apoyó de aquella ventanilla esta segura de entregarse a su sueño cuando un silbido del tren le despierta del todo, pues sus sentidos se ponen en alerta a pesar que no hay peligro alguno al parecer han llegado a la estación principal, le es una verdadera lástima no haber dormido unos cuantos minutos, toma nuevamente aquella maleta suya y no le es un consuelo saber que tendrá que llegar a casa sola pero si bien no le es problema alguno.

Tiene cuidado al descender del tren, suspira un poco notando el terrible frío que hace en la ciudad todo lo contrario a la capital donde llevar tanta ropa había sido una gran torpeza de su parte pero en cambio aquí le es todo un salvavidas, esta segura que debe de seguir todo derecho hasta lograr salir de la plataforma y caminar hasta casa, no quiere tener problema alguno ni tener que dar las habituales explicaciones sobre su actividad, aún cuando su carrera pende de un hilo delgado, deja de pensar en todo aquello concentrándose en traer todo pues no quiere olvidar algo en el tren, ni los obsequios que se asegurado en traer desde la capital pues le sería una lástima haber perdido su último salario por un descuido suyo.

Una leve brisa le provoca el deseó estar en casa pero si bien al levantar la vista todo deseó incrementa más al ver la razón principal de su falta de sueño, lo observa un poco malhumorado no como esta acostumbrada pero su expresión lo refleja se pregunta ¿ quién le ha causado tal enojó ?, la última vez que recuerda haberlo visto así fue exactamente durante su degradación o incluso después ante el error de un novato Jack quien sin duda alguna jamás volvió a ver pero ella no esta alegré de verlo justamente ahí y más cuando lo observa acercarse a ella tan sólo sabe que es un peligro inminente.

" ¿ Me enseñarás amar cierto, Goldstein ? ".

Directo como siempre e incluso determinado más siempre egocéntrico puesto que no pregunta sobre su viaje o salud, simplemente todo debe de basarse en él no le sorprendería porque se encuentra soltero incluso cuando existe amor a su alrededor le parece huir y entiende la justa decisión por esto, pero su presencia le parece embriagadora si de ella dependiera sabe cual sería su respuesta la cual nunca obtendría de él bajó ninguna circunstancia, tan sólo decide concentrarse en esquivarlo para dar una respuesta sin verlo de lo contrario cedería contra su buen juicio.

" No señor Graves, es una propuesta demasiado indecente e imposible ".

No le importa tener que avanzar y con esto dejar atrás a Percival Graves, probablemente podría enojarlo más pero a ¿ quien le importa ?, a él jamás le han importado sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo y ella no se va detener a pensar en él, aún cuando le parece escuchar sus pasos detrás de ella no duda en acelerar más su caminata para llegar al final del camino, tan sólo atravesar aquella pared y estar justamente al otro lado de la estación.

" ¿ Indecente, Goldstein ? ".

Una pregunta en el aire que pudo haber detenido si hubiera decidido dormir sin importarle en que parte del país pudo haber despertado, probablemente de ser así no estaría escuchando la voz de él, ni reprochándose las ganas de mirar hacía atrás y estudiar sus facciones detenidamente, no quiere ser una admiradora más ni otra flechada suya que podría demostrar su amor de mil formas para ser rechazada se niega a ser un corazón más desfallecido por Percival Graves quien pide que le enseñé amar pero ¿ a quién ?, definitivamente no es a ella y se niega así misma a ceder pues atenta contra si misma.

" Carece de valores propios, señor Graves ".

Ahora es ella quien puede estar molesta por la situación en la que simplemente es expuesta a capricho de él, no es un favor ni tan siquiera se ha atrevido a usar la palabra por favor lo cual si le haría ser más despreciable, esta a un par de pasos para llegar justamente al otro lado entre no-majs le resultará imposible seguirla por suerte tiene a su favor el conocer que no usa repelente alguno.

" Amar no es algo indecente es un derecho, Goldstein ".

Sino fuera su jefe, no dudaría en arreglar tal situación bajó su método formal no palabras pues sabe que no funcionan del todo en las mentes de los magos las cuales por momentos le resultan pequeñas y si Percival Graves creé que es ingenua para caer ante sus palabras o arte de seducción esta equivocado, no la conoce en lo más mínimo, no será el trozo de pastel en la segunda mesa, todos conocen la reputación de un mago como él aunque por momentos le parece único e incomparable sabe que se equivoca.

" Si amar fuera un derecho no sería una pena casarse con un no-maj, señor Graves ".

Apenas a logrado sacar su varita para pasar al otro lado sin problema alguno, la esconde bien antes de girar la perilla y saber que ha salido por el área de objetos perdidos, no le resultaría extrañó si alguna vez encuentra aquí su maleta, pero si bien el azotar la puerta y escuchar aquella campanilla sonar le hace caer en cuenta que no ha logrado despistar del todo a Percival Graves y para su mala suerte el reloj principal apuntan las dos de la mañana, y definitivamente pocos son los no-majs que están sentados en la sala de espera.

" No me hagas sentirme culpable por no haber persuadido más a Phina, suficiente tengo con las malas miradas hacia mi persona, Goldstein ".

Algunos suelen cuestionar el puesto de Percival Graves pues les parece que funge más como un consejero que como el director de seguridad mágica y si fuera ingenua inclusive así sabría que pudo existir algo entre ambos pero su propuesta le corrobora del todo que al parecer nunca ha sentido amor hacía algo o alguien, aún cuando parece sentirse amor hacía si mismo pues cuida de su imagen para hacerla impecable algo tan común de él, sin duda alguna quien sería si tal cuidado para si mismo, podría calificarlo de narcisista.

" Lleve su propuesta indecente a otro lado señor Graves ".

Ve tan lejana la salida, como las ganas de romper alguna bendita regla a pesar que signifique por completo su pena de muerte no le importaría en lo más mínimo, no lo haría si de esto dependiera no tener que escuchar más la voz de él o sentir su presencia que ablanda a cualquiera incluso considera que es perfecto manipulando y más aún capaz de sacar la verdad ante un interrogatorio pero al parecer no lo suficientemente bueno para amar.

" No lo creó Goldstein, ambos podemos encontrar un intercambio entre enseñanzas por ejemplo ¿ sabes cómo besar correctamente ? ". 

Realmente podría sentirse ofendida, sabe que nunca ha besado realmente alguien y siente sonrojarse un poco si supiera su primer acercamiento sobre besar alguien pues nunca lo imaginaría nadie y menos Percival, aún cuando su primer beso no se dio al verse frustrado por una interrupción desde entonces jamás tuvo un acercamiento con alguien más.

" No me interesaría aprender a besar alguien que ha sido más de mil veces besado y al parecer sigue siendo un patán, señor Graves ".

Intenta reprimir su sonrisa al parecer lo ha ofendido y si bien no logró medir sus palabras ni razonarlas del todo bien sabe que es a causa de él no suya, él le negó conciliar el sueño con las miles preguntas que se planteó y a todas ellas intentó buscarles una respuesta aún cuando parecían algunas preguntas imposibles de responder las intentó responder con lógica y pocos argumentos básicos, aunque una pequeña parte de ella desea ser besada por Percival, su sonrisa se esfuma tan pronto a pensado en un escenario para tal beso.

" Te confieso algo Goldstein, no suelo besar tanto como crees para seguir siendo un sapo si es a lo que te refieres pero tienes razón probablemente sería un sapo muy pronto si beso alguien ".

Una bofetada con guante blanco es como suelen juzgar algunos, algo tan indirecto hacia ella que se convierte en directo, sin el menor insulto y se detiene por fin enmedio de la estación para girar sobre sus puntillas y afrontarlo firmemente, no lo ve sonreír ni tampoco enojado simplemente de lo más sereno, podría iniciar una discusión incluso provocar un duelo pero sería un escándalo para ambos, no desea una misma reputación que la suya ni un título pues conoce perfectamente al congreso y nadie dudaría en hacerlo.

Pero sin dudarlo prefiere ignorar definitivamente al director Graves a pesar que no están dentro del congreso y lo probable del todo no recibe más ordenes suyas directamente, lo cual no le es tan difícil al recibir cada orden de madame Picquery y no de él como antes de su desafortunado incidente con Mary Lou Barebone.

" Amar puede cambiar el mundo, ¿ cierto, Tina ? ".

No le parece que sea del todo cierto, a visto más odio que amor, incluso cuando todos podrían ser uno mismo no comparten lo mismo pero si la creciente de las injusticias que no dejan de abrumar a nadie, aún así nota unas cuantas miradas curiosas sobre ellos, deben de preguntarse, ¿ qué hacen para tener tal conversación ?, incluso no creé que esto sea una pelea ni una conversación tampoco una discusión no lo sabría definir.

" Enseñame a cambiar mi mundo, sólo quiero amar ".

Esta segura que debe ser esto un experimento suyo, ver cuán rápido cae en este método de seducción suyo, lo ha visto conversar con diversas brujas en diferentes fiestas y siempre es él mismo resultado se marcha con cada una sin importarle su nombre pues ¿ cuántas veces lo ha visto de cerca estando en la misma barra ? Y sobre todo ¿ cuantas veces a suspirado por él ?, siendo ignorada cruelmente, no quiere ser un rostro más.

" Dudo demasiado que alguna vez llegué amar señor Graves ".

Un romance más un romance menos, una experiencia irrepetible o frecuente que más podría interesarle incluso enseñarle amar de nada le serviría pues duda demasiado que lo haga y no gana nada a su favor pues no considera que tenga los mismos sentimientos tan secos que Percival Graves.

" ¿ Por qué no lo haría ? ".

Podría reírse de tal pregunta que considera ingenua pero no le parece conveniente pues respeta su forma de seducir la cual le parece poco conveniente y si bien no es a lo que acostumbra ver de Percival Graves, sabe que esta cerca de la salida la cual ya no le parece tan lejana pero si bien no logra alejar aquellas miradas curiosas, desearía que esto jamás le hubiera sucedido precisamente a ella.

" Eres insensible, egocéntrico, frío y definitivamente seco no eres la clase de mago que llegará amar alguna vez ".

Le parece que fue cruel, incluso considera que ha sido él por un instante, la forma en que se expresa de sus aurores no suele usar palabras gentiles sino de lo más duras y frías posibles no le importa si lástima alguien simplemente lo hace sin reparos y es ahí cuando ella tiene precisamente aquella experiencia que le enseñó tantas veces y si bien aprendió a levantar la mirada ante todo para jamás tenerla baja como la primera vez.

" Tienes razón pero dime, ¿ qué necesitó para amarte ? ".

Es una buena jugada viniendo de él, distracción precisamente para un objetivo preciso sabe que no tiene nada de valor ni un secreto que valga la pena en lo más mínimo sabe que sólo esta perdiendo su tiempo al detenerse, es imposible tal sentimiento en él incluso le confunde más de lo que nunca podría haber estado se niega a tales palabras poco dulces.

Prefiere continuar su camino, un par de pasos ante la puerta lo cual logra conseguir triunfadoramente aún cuando la brisa fría de la ciudad le recibe sabe que no existe comparación alguna a estar en casa siendo recibida por la familiaridad de las calles y edificios, simplemente le es encantador sino fuera por quien le esta siguiendo.

" No seré una más de sus conquistas señor, de eso debería de estar seguro ahora por favor dejé de insistir ".

Aquella maleta le es un martirio pero no tanto como le es ahora la presencia de Percival Graves, ahora esta segura de escuchar solamente sus propios pasos y no más los de él al parecer alguien logró entender por completo sus palabras directas y no han sido una bofetada en lo más mínimo ni alguna indirecta, sonríe por eso pues sabe que ha salido triunfadora de tal situación algo penosa si la considera de tal forma.

" Tienes razón no serás una conquista más, tú serás mi esposa, Tina Graves ".

Sigue sin comprender cada palabra suya, no duda en absoluto pero no le encuentra nunca comprensión alguna aún cuando se siente tan abrumada pues se ha vuelto de lo más abierto e inclusive expresivo de lo que nunca pudo ser testigo que expresará en alguien más si bien aún sus manos aún le rodean mientras despiden a sus últimos amigos de la fiesta que han sido anfitriones, extiende su mano dándoles un último adiós si bien no han escuchado el azotar de aquella puerta cuando se sorprende al sentir los labios de su marido sobre los suyos.

Apenas logra conseguir separarse de él y respirar tranquilamente para observarlo con una sonrisa entre labios, no logra comprenderlo del todo ni como han llegado justamente aquí cuando nada de esto había sido planeado desde aquella noche que no le siguió más y simplemente se había marchado, pensando que estaba vencido, pero sabe que estaba tremendamente equivocada y más cuando lo ve así, desearía entender el momento justo en que se propuso todo exactamente antes de llegar con aquella propuesta.

Pero tampoco tiene duda alguna sobre haber cuestionado aquella situación que consideraba demasiado lejana a un futuro más que imposible, aún así no puede evitar observarlo cuidadosamente luciendo un traje negro increíblemente elegante, la situación lo ameritaba pero le es una terrible costumbre verlo así.

" ¿ Por qué te gusta tanto besarme ? ".

Logra esquivarlo un poco, lo nota un poco sonrojado definitivamente lo ha atrapado nuevamente, Percival Graves suele sonrojarse cuando es atrapado en sus intenciones poco amistosas si bien aprendido demasiado de él para saber que lo juzgó un poco mal si bien ahora puede saber mejor que podría estar pensando aunque ahora es sincera consigo misma para no tener idea alguna de lo que debe estar pensando sobre ella.

" Porque me encantan tus labios y si quieres una razón definitiva es porque te amo ".

No le es de tanta ayuda precisamente sentir su respiración contra su cuello, si bien conoce lo agotado que esta por la velada pues no se negó a bailar ninguna pieza con ella incluso a jugar una partida de naipes con su hermana, podría aparentar ser frío y responsable pero definitivamente es él quien se rinde primero al estar realmente agotado, le sorprende todo de él incluso la forma en como la ama, no la ha visto en nadie más, ni tan siquiera en las parejas que suelen pasear cerca del parque o del congreso, cada día le es una nueva enseñanza sobre Percival Graves quien continúa con aquella sonrisa desecada en su rostro.

" Presumido ".

Una pequeña acusación y él sentir como le ha dejado de abrazar para tomar su mano izquierda, esta más que agotado y ella también, podría ser un poco su superior dentro del congreso para saber que no le perdonaría ninguna clase de retardo pero que también podría justificarse frente a madame Picquery por tener un marido un poco perezoso el cual no aprendido en lo más mínimo el despertarse temprano todos los días pero se ve distraída al sentir como entrelaza sus dedos entre los suyos lentamente.

" Hey no me hagas arrepentirme de no pedirte antes que me enseñarás amar como un hermano, de lo contrario Queenie jamás tomaría nada en broma sobre nosotros ".

Definitivamente desconoce quien aprende de quién, pero si bien un pequeño llanto llama su atención por completo al parecer alguien se ha dispuesto a tener la atención de ambos, él suele burlarse de su hija como el complemento de su enseñanza total, la última prueba de aprendizaje en si para ambos y de forma compartida lo cual agradece.

" ¿ Será biberón o cambio ? ".

Niega que sea alguna de esas dos opciones, aprendido lo suficientemente bien de aquellos llantos para saber lo que necesita su hija, se apoya un poco de su hombro mientras ambos se encaminan a la habitación que consideran principal de toda la casa teniendo cuidado de no ser ruidosos pues no quieren incomodar a los demás Graves.

" Un abrazo es lo que quiere, es tú hija y no aprendes nada de ella señor ".

Una leve risa de él le es más que encantadora a pesar de su agotamiento ambos han estado más que dispuestos a compartir esta nueva etapa de sus vidas ante el descubrimiento y si bien no puede esperar a ver los métodos de Percival sobre como emplea la enseñanza en su hija ante el mundo que debe descubrir.

" No sería la primera vez que me cuesta aprender del todo de una Goldstein, ¿ cierto, cariño ? ".

Un ligero apretón en su mano, para saber que nada de esto tendría sentido sin alguien de ellos incluso es consciente que jamás experimentaría tal felicidad y agradece la persistencia de Percival sobre ella de lo contrario jamás hubiera aprendido la verdadera felicidad para si misma.


	52. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Nunca buscaría el amor en alguien inferior a él, es algo que aprendió demasiado bien de su familia inclusive algo de lo cual permanece apegado como no tiene idea, tan poco le parece para pensar que esta en lo erróneo al preferir esta vida en vez de terminar consigo mismo, lo ve en las miradas de los miembros de su familia inclusive en sus padres, eran considerados una familia sangre pura pero el estar celebrando un matrimonio sin amor le parece tan poco pero peor aún saber que aceptado la inferioridad en la sangre, casarse con una mestiza.

Esta contrayendo matrimonio a causa de la obligación por la supervivencia de la comunidad mágica con una sangre sucia, en la extensión de la palabra una mestiza, quien parece resignada a esto, su nombre es lo único que ha logrado conocer de ella, Porpentina Esther Goldstein es quien esta aceptando como esposa, pues en el plazo de dos años ambos deben de traer una nueva vida al mundo es necesario ante lo que se avecina entre ambos mundos y es la única unión entre ellos, buscar una forma para evitar una nueva guerra cuando la gran guerra fue más que terrible.

Apenas es consciente de como ha tomado su mano izquierda para ponerle la alianza de matrimonio, le es una argolla tan sencilla pues las creencias familiares de ella no permite lujo alguno ante el uso en joyería lo cual le provoca cierto malestar pues no esta acostumbrado haber dejado su anillo familiar en manos de su padre nuevamente por respetar las creencias de su esposa.

No tuvo el suficiente valor para preferir la muerte a esto, ni el valor de abrir aquel sobre con el nombre de su esposa el cual había sido escogido al azar, pues quien considera el amor o tener algo en común en esta época cuando todo resulta ser un caos.

" Te aceptó Percival Graves como mi fiel esposo en la enfermedad y prosperidad ".

Le parece tan poco que se presentará como algo pulcro e intocable al estar usando un vestido blanco inclusive cuando apenas logra verla por aquel velo que cubre su rostro, sabe que ambos se están observando mutuamente, sabiendo la responsabilidad que han adquirido no sólo para ellos sino para un bien común.

La testigo principal de su boda ha sido la hermana menor de ella, quien le parece que es la más sincera en esta unión pues su expresión refleja la gran tristeza que su hermana mayor intenta ocultar mientras la acepta como esposa, no la culpa sólo a quienes tomaron tan drástica decisión generar matrimonios entre solteros para dar paso el incremento natal de la comunidad, estar preparados para lo inesperado ser un lazo como última opción.

Es su turno de aceptarla como su única esposa, esta vez su mano izquierda no tiembla como los días anteriores al repasar lo que debía de hacer, su mano es firme mientras sostiene la alianza de ella y toma su mano para colocarla en su dedo anular izquierdo, no esta ebrio para armarse del valor necesario y no terminar odiándose más así mismo.

Sabiendo que esta apuntó de convertirla en un miembro más de la familia Graves, es un hecho para el cuando esta acercando la alianza.

" Te aceptó Porpentina Esther Goldstein como mi fiel esposa hasta el final de nuestros días ".

Desliza aquella alianza, sellando su compromiso frente a un rabino, esto era por lo que intentaron negociar sus padres y los de ella, llegar a un acuerdo mutuo pero si bien su familia se siente avergonzada por esta unión y él profundamente culpable por traicionar su linaje mientras sube aquel velo.

La observa por primera vez detenidamente, seria e infeliz ante esto, no le parece que sea para menos inclusive sabe que esa es la misma expresión que él mantiene, aún cuando su obligación es besarla en los labios, le deposita un beso en su mejilla derecha, ambos han pasado por demasiado y lo peor para él es la falta de amor aún cuando no se conocen.

Los aplausos se hacen presentes únicamente del lado de los invitados de la novia más no de su lado, la culpa le es terrible es algo que no deja de carcomerle pues los a decepcionado lo peor del caso es la vergüenza que ha traído a la familia consigo al desposarse con una mestiza.

[ ... ]

Es la obligación de un Graves vivir en una propiedad familiar y tan poco como ello sabe que sería imposible vivir en su propio hogar desde la infancia su familia lo reprocharía, nuevamente no tuvo alternativa alguna para decidir.

La aceptó y con ello los rituales de familiarización ante su apellido, ahora goza de los mismos privilegios que un miembro de la familia Graves, nota su mirada cabizbaja mientras entran al recibidor de aquella vieja mansión, son solamente ellos dos, esta vez nadie le recibe como era costumbre.

" Tendrás tú propio estudio para trabajar en tus columnas, permitiré que trabajes aún cuando ya no es más tú deber hacerlo ".

Distante y frío es como ha logrado ser con ella, pues se molestó considerablemente al saber que trabaja como columnista de The New York Ghost, tan poco como eso necesitaba para tener la obligación interminable consigo mismo de preferir estar en la cárcel incluso en Azkaban ser el primer Graves podría aminorar la atroz deshonra cometida.

Pues ahora los miembros de su familia lo ven como si fuera un desconocido inclusive como si estuviera muerto, si alguna vez pensó que tenía un hogar frío ahora sabe que este no existe más.

" Tienes acceso a toda la mansión inclusive a las diversas propiedades Graves pero sólo debes de estar aquí, me temo que soy el último Graves poco grato en mi familia ".

Considera que será alguien gloriosa de ignorar ante la mansión, pero sabe que no puede ignorar su deber, no esta listo para ello todavía necesita sentir algo que no sea desprecio y vergüenza por ambos inclusive por si mismo.

Avanza lentamente de aquel recibidor, tiene tanto por hacer aún cuando son ellos dos, no puede esperar menos ni de ella a pesar que fueron felicitados obteniendo la primera plana en The New York Ghost, sabe que nada puede empeorar ni la deshonra cometida.

" ¿ Compartiremos una habitación ? ".

Su padre le había educado para ser respetado ante la inferioridad inclusive ante una bruja, pues siempre lo había visto en su madre la forma en que le hablaba a su padre, nunca lo trató directamente sino de señor Graves, como si fuera un conocido y nunca su propio esposo.

Ambos tienen una responsabilidad tener un heredero lo más antes posible pero se niega a ello ante la falta de sentimientos, necesita sentir que es real y no a causa del desagrado y obligación, no es la vida que imaginó para si mismo.

[ ... ]

Una noche lluviosa no le es de ayuda, ni saber que no ha logrado cumplir con sus deberes desde que se casaron exactamente hace cuatro semanas, comparten una misma cama pero son dos extraños compartiéndola, ella no habla si no le pregunta sobre algo pero sus respuestas suelen ser de lo más cortantes inclusive para alguien que es auror no le es de ayuda.

Conoce cuán bien puede ignorar su presencia a excepción de la cena incluso cuado aprendido sobrellevar la diferencia entre ambos ni el saber que le esta dando la espalda en la cama, siempre hace la misma rutina con él se escabullé a pleno amanecer y sus preocupaciones se vuelven mortales pues algunos magos y brujas no aceptan estas uniones, es auror a visto algunos casos de asesinatos por esta causa, es simple saber a quien matan y no podrá sentirse tranquilo hasta verla en la mesa tomando una taza de café, no preguntará a donde fue durante la mañana sólo sentirá un gran alivio.

Sabe que ella debería de ser consciente pues conoce de estos atroces casos pero no es capaz de mantenerse tranquilo a pesar que su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió, siempre había logrado sentirse tranquilo y ahora se siente más que incapaz hasta que la vea.

Baja tan rápido aquellas escaleras como puede para buscarla por toda la casa, apenas logra meterse en la cocina para observar por la ventana que esta justamente en el patio trasero corriendo y dando vueltas en la lluvia, la escucha reír inclusive la ve feliz, nunca la había visto así durante estos días.

Sus movimientos le parecen increíbles, es como si estuviera bailando piensa, aún cuando esta en su pijama la ve divirtiéndose y es incapaz de intervenir aún cuando continua lloviendo pero no puede evitar reflexionar sobre su vida, lo injusto que resulta esto pero es ante la unión que deben de mantener y se repite así mismo que es por el bien de todos, no le importa hacer esta mañana el café, ni dejarle una taza con una nota, aún tiene sus responsabilidades con el congreso ante la crisis que se esta viviendo afuera y como si le fuera una broma sabe que los problemas no dejan de terminar nunca.

Presume que aquellos fueron los hechos de la mañana pues al llegar a la sala de su casa el único lugar donde se puede resolver pendientes del congreso la encuentra perfectamente envuelta entre cobijas y estornudando, debió de prevenirlo, era su obligación como auror prevenir cualquier desastre de haberlo hecho habría evitado que ella contrajera un resfriado, pero la observa removerse entre las cobijas y no puede evitar sentirse alarmado, tan pronto la ve haciendo tal cosa suelta todo lo que sostenía para correr hacía ella.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

No parece que este en su mejor estado de ánimo, pero si que estaba algo cómoda al estar recostada en el sofá, evita que se mueva más y se cuestiona ¿ cuánto tiempo ha estado así ?, apenas son las siete de la noche y esta vez no ha llegado tarde a casa, aunque nunca es cuestionado por ella sobre su día no se esfuerza esta vez por saber como ha sido el día de ella en este sofá.

Realmente se compadece de ella y es capaz de sentir empatía por ella no tanto por él, pues al ver su estado de salud teme que se agrave si no la cuida lo suficientemente bien y no quiere ser un desalmado como esposo, ni tener a ningún Goldstein sobre él.

" Debo de preparar la cena pensé que llegarías un poco tarde hoy es viernes ".

No la culpa, tiene razón es viernes y en estas dos semanas a salido tremendamente tarde más que los otros días, pero niega que ella intenté hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse del sofá y si bien por otro lado no tiene experiencia alguna en la cocina siempre estuvo acostumbrado a llegar a casa con la mesa servida incluso cuando algunos ya habían cenado, los elfos no tardaban nada en ponerle la mesa sólo para él.

Son sólo ellos dos, no hay ningún elfo doméstico en la ciudad que este dispuesto a trabajar para un matrimonio mestizo pues temen lo terribles que puedan ser los mestizos, incluso los elfos domésticos de su casa se negaron a venir con él pues piensan que su esposa es alguien terrible y cruel, incluso expresaron su lástima al enterarse que se casarían con una sangre sucia.

" No te preocupes, yo lo arregló ".

La obliga a recostarse nuevamente y se obliga así mismo a correr hacia la cocina pues debe de preparar la cena, ofrecerle algún remedio para aliviar su resfriado pero observa en la mesa de la cocina una botella de vidrio café con la etiqueta aceite de pescado, le parece un método demasiado primitivo en el mundo no-maj creer que con una cuchara pueden aliviar todo mal, no dirá nada pero sabe que nunca tomaría algo así, se concentra en que puede preparar para la cena, pero aún cuando sepa los ingredientes que tiene en su alacena no tiene idea alguna sobre una receta.

Es un auror efectivamente preparado para cualquier circunstancia menos para preparar la cena, se siente frustrado pero rebuscando en la cocina encuentra su salvación una lata de sardinas y unos panes, resultado de lo que había aprendido en las trincheras.

Intentó arreglar una presentación en las sardinas pues desconoce si a ella le gustan, en estos días le sorprendió con diversos platillos y en todos acertó pero odiaría ser el que no acertara lo cual podría ocasionarle su mayor culpa en este matrimonio, lleva con cuidado los platos y la cena para la sala, ciertamente se sorprende pero también se molesta un poco al ver como sus papales que había tirado están ordenados sobre el sillón individual, debió de ser más persuasivo incluso un poco mandón sobre ella promete considerarlo.

La observa sentada pero aún con las cobijas sobre sus piernas, al parecer recoger y arreglar sus papeles no es lo único que ha hecho pues ve la chimenea encendida, pone los platos y la sardina sobre la mesa, sabe no es un buen esposo sino el peor de todos.

" Prometo aprender a cocinar algo que no sea abrir una lata de sardina ".

Nota una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella, no la ve molesta en lo más mínimo ni que este disgustada por cenar sardinas, observa como toma un pan para partirlo a la mitad y ofrecérsela a él quien toma la mitad, esta decidido a sentarse en la alfombra le parece que ha visto sus intenciones pues observa como le señala que se siente a su lado, la obedece sin cuestionar sólo por esta ocasión piensa.

[ ... ]

Realmente desconoce cuanto tiempo la estuvo contemplando durmiendo, si bien no han sido los mejores días para ellos pues su resfriado se ha convertido en tos y con ello ciertamente tuvo temperatura pero ahora la ve mejor, durmiendo todo lo que no pudo en estos cuatro días y si bien aprendido que bajó cualquier enfermedad no dejará de beber dos cucharadas de aceite de pescado.

La nota removerse un poco en la cama y finge estar dormido, aún cuando no logra quedarse dormido en lo más mínimo pues teme que enferme nuevamente.

" Deberías de dormir un poco Percival ".

Nunca le agradó del todo su nombre pero no entiende como lo pronuncia que le agrada, al igual que piensa no poder engañarla siempre.

Suspira un poco frustrado mientras la observa completamente despierta, pueden estar compartiendo una misma cama incluso las sábanas pero no se conocen en lo más mínimo y si bien apenas sabe cinco cosas de ella como máximo, desconoce tanto de Porpentina Esther Goldstein incluso lo más inusual cuales son sus sueños.

" Lo mismo te digo a ti necesitas recuperarte ".

En estos días si bien fue invadido por diversos miembros de la familia Goldstein quienes estaban preocupados por ella, algo que no haría nunca su familia si él estuviera convaleciente de un simple resfriado jamás tendría tales atenciones y si bien no debió de preocuparse tanto por la cocina pues la señora Goldstein se encargó incluso les dejó la comida de mañana lo cual le es extrañó saber que hay familias que se preocupan entre si incluso que hacen un gran alborotó por un simple resfriado.

" Ya estoy un poco mejor, eres tú quien necesita descansar el congreso no me pisa los pies como a ti ".

Aprendido una cuarta cosa en estas semanas de ella pues es que tiene cierto resentimiento ante el congreso aún cuando ella no trabaja para MACUSA pues si bien no ha indagado demasiado en ella pero sabe que es altruista entre los no-majs, no se mete tanto en los asuntos de ella ni con lo que escribe en sus columnas sólo conoce lo que logra escuchar cuando su madre viene a visitarlos lo cual es más que frecuente en estos días y le extraña que no decida a quedarse a dormir.

" No es todo el tiempo eso te lo puedo asegurar ".

Una pequeña parte de él se encuentra sumamente molesta por que el tema de conversación sea el congreso y no algún otro tema pero por otra parte es la conversación más larga que han sostenido en estas semanas desde que se casaron le es un gran avancé de compartir dos palabras durante las dos primeras semanas a esto.

Nota sus dos manos debajo de su almohada pero no percibe que intenté conciliar el sueño nuevamente y tampoco se atrevería a decir algo sobre la forma en que su cabello corto se vuelve ondulado a la mañana siguiente como si hubiera asistido a la estética.

" Cada vez estoy más segura que tú muerte será a causa del trabajo ".

Es él quien sonríe al menos sabe que le piensa bajó una circunstancia, nunca lo ha pensado del todo que su muerte se deba a causa de ser auror si bien conoce todos los riesgos de serlo pero jamás estuvo apuntó de morir, aún cuando probablemente tuvo dos experiencias que estaban apuntó de convertirse en eso pero ahí esta él escuchando todo lo que dice su desconocida esposado.

" Estaré bien no es como si fuera a morir el día de mañana lo cual veo imposible ".

Siente un pequeño golpe en la parte izquierda de sus costillas, ella se atrevido a golpearlo y la observa, nota lo seria que esta al parecer alguien no le gusta que indague demasiado sobre el tema a morir, toma su mano derecha entre las de él para observarla detenidamente.

No acostumbra a tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con ella, apenas si el rozar sus manos es algo inexistente entre ambos más esto, su piel le parece tan suave pero más el verla un poco nerviosa.

" Nunca lo hagas esta bien creó que debemos dormir ".

Definitivamente la suelta para ver como nuevamente le da la espalda, no esta seguro de hacer lo mismo ni tampoco de dormir, aún cuando le da la espalda continua observándola y por un momento quiere posar su mano sobre su cintura pero se reprende tal atrevimiento, suficiente ha tenido con este matrimonio.

[ ... ]

Un simple domingo y consigo mismo se ha propuesto conocerla un poco más desde su expectativa laboral saber que escribe en sus columnas sin importar que traté sobre política, pues lamenta desechar el periódico ante la falta de tiempo pero ahora que logra conseguir un poco de este y saber que Tina se encuentra en su estudio intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que escribir pues a visto más de una vez el tiempo que suele pasar ante una máquina de escribir y una hoja en blanco todo debe de ser perfecto.

Su columna se basa en opinión, se siente tan atrapado por sus palabras inclusive sabe que debería de sentirse enfadado un poco por la crítica que ejerce al ministerio incluso a los aurores, no se siente tan excluido de ella.

" ¿ somos diferentes entre nosotros ? ".

Lee en voz alta el final de su columna, vaya que no dudaría si alguna vez tiene más que un enemigo en la sociedad mágica, pero un par de pasos le distraen por completo, el golpear de sus botas contra el mármol es algo que le llama la atención de Tina, opta por cambiar rápidamente por la sección de deportes.

Poco interesante para su buen gusto, pero la observa pasar por encima del periódico, parece poco impaciente al verla caminar y sabe a donde se dirige, la búsqueda por obtener un poco de café le hace pensar que esta vez no llegará a dormir nuevamente.

" ¿ Sucede algo malo ? ".

Baja un poco aquel periódico para encontrarse con ella quien tiene ambas manos atrás de su cuello, no sabría definir exactamente que piensa ni cuán mala es la situación.

No acostumbra a preguntar tanto ni meterse en sus asuntos si ella no se lo comenta directamente de lo contrario acostumbran hablar sobre el clima o la cena unas pocas veces suelen tratar sobre su familia.

" El director de redacción quiere una amplia columna sobre mi familia incluyendo la tuya ".

Si estuviera en su situación probablemente estaría peor que ella, pues no sabría que escribir de su familia, estaría perdido al saber que no tiene la mejor familia ni sería un gran ejemplo ante la sociedad mágica.

Debe de mostrar su apoyó, ella le pidió en su acuerdo que tuvieran apoyó mutuo entre ambos en todo momento al igual que le acompañará a cualquier evento presentándose como su esposo, así que intenta esforzarse por ser un apoyó para ella.

" Estoy seguro que me encantará leer tú nueva columna ".

Nota como cambia la expresión de ella, sus ojos abiertos en par en par no le parece que cometió algún crimen frente a ella, ni algo parecido.

Dobla aquel periódico y sólo continúa observándola detenidamente queriendo averiguar que sucede para una expresión tal como la que ha logrado obtener de ella.

" ¿ Qué ? ".

Sabe que no tiene nada en el rostro ni una criatura detrás de si mismo lo cual es poco probable y definitivamente no lo llega a comprender del todo pues ni tan siquiera tiene un corté a causa de su afeitado, pero piensa en el apoyó que le esta dando y definitivamente él tampoco lo creería.

" No... No sueles leer ninguna de mis columnas ".

La primera vez que le juzga a base de su razón pues nunca se detiene a pensar en él, ni un poco probablemente lo atribuye a la falta de emociones en si mismo y al como no suele expresarlas.

Suspira levemente, no tiene por que comenzar con una discusión, no quiere tener un primer altercado con ella por lo cual prefiere ignorar nuevamente cada palabra suya.

" Tienes razón nunca lo hago supongo que te veré en la cena de mañana ".

Toma los últimos periódicos bajó su brazo, apenas se acerca a ella para darle un beso en su mejilla izquierda, no espera que le corresponda pero intenta ser un poco agradable aún cuando se esfuerza un poco por tener una buena relación con ella.

[ ... ]

Cuestiona como perdió la concentración ante un asaltó, si bien fue tonto entrometerse ante un problema que no era suyo pero ser herido a causa de un nomaj era algo nuevo para él y que cada pequeña gota de sangre fuera expuesta en el recibidor como en su largo camino hasta llegar a la cocina, si bien no le resultó nada complicado tener que retirar aquella navaja de su costado izquierdo, aún lo siente como nada sin importancia.

No grita a causa del dolor ni se queja, sólo mantiene su mandíbula apretada mientras reposa la venda con alcohol sobre su herida y aquella botella de firewhisky le ha funcionado como su mayor olvidó.

Retira aquella venda lentamente y teme que necesita un par de puntadas, esta dispuesto a intervenir por si mismo mientras toma su varita en mano.

" ¡ Mercy Lewis ! ".

Su voz le distrae al igual que escucha como cae algo directamente al suelo mientras una lata roda hacia sus pies, las compras de la despensa le parece que fueron adquiridos en una tienda nomaj, suelta un leve suspiró pero si bien la mirada de ella aterrorizada no le tranquiliza.

Su herida le punza pero no quiere preocuparla lo suficiente para asistir al hospital, odia los formularios que debe de rellenar al final incluso la incapacidad que le otorgarán no es la primera vez que consigue una herida así ni la última vez que lo soluciona por si mismo.

" ¡ ¿ Qué te pasó ? ! ".

Es buen mentiroso, lo es, odia mentirle pero su preocupación es tremenda lo ve en su expresión más cuando se esta acercando a ver la gravedad de su herida, se mueve tan rápido como le es posible retirándose al otro extremo de la cocina.

Si bien el movimiento no le es de suficiente ayuda ni la nota tan nerviosa como la primera vez, pues esta vez se encuentra sin camisa y no podría olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba al encontrarlo así pero esta vez no se oculta de él.

" Un rasguño nada sin importancia ".

Esta seguro de empezar pero realmente no quiere que Tina este justamente aquí siendo testigo, la observa por un pequeño instante como se ha retirado demasiado rápido su abrigo gris mientras la ve arremangarse su camisa.

No quiere su ayuda, prefiere hacerlo por si mismo y apunta la varita contra si mismo, esta dispuesto hacerlo cuando la ve acercarse lo más rápido a él deteniéndolo en lo más práctico.

" No, no lo es ".

Nota como sus manos intentan acercarse a su herida y logra esquivarla tan pronto como le es posible, no requiere que le ayude ni tan siquiera conoce sus métodos más que el horrible aceite de pescado lo cual le es de lo más primitivo, tener un nomaj como padre considera que es una gran afectación ante la crianza de alguien.

" No requiero de tú ayuda puedo hacerlo por mi mismo ".

Toca su herida un poco y le duele, quiere maldecir en voz alta pero lo reprime lo más que puede un Graves debe ser lo más frío ante las adversidades.

Si la ve molesta pero no sabría definir que esta apuntó de suceder pues la ve de brazos cruzados, una mirada de lo más sería que no refleja preocupación alguna, tiene serias dudas sobre lo que esta apuntó de suceder, no la conoce del todo ni de lo que es capaz, fue criada por un nomaj y no sabe que puede esperar de ella.

" No puedes hacer la cena, no puedes ser emocional ni expresar nada, no me sorprendería si en vez de ayudarte a ti mismo terminarás matándote ".

Nunca le había hablado así tan duramente que si las palabras matarán él lo estaría en estos precisos momentos y no ante la herida que tiene, esta enfadada lo sabe por forma en la cual le hablado, conoce su enfado, lo aprendido bien durante toda su vida aún cuando le crítica ante su falta de práctica en diversas cosas no le es un buen momento pero ahí esta recriminando todo lo que se aguardado y le parece bien.

" Pero eres un Graves que puedo esperar de ti cuando piensas que soy inferior a ti ".

Su opinión a cambiado al respecto de sus prejuicios, no piensa más que sea inferior ni nadie al respecto, debería de importarle su herida inclusive que esta sangrando un poco pero no lo hace tanto como el estar observándola detenidamente esperando un cambio en ella aunque considera que no va recapacitar en lo más mínimo.

" ¿ Eso fue todo ? ".

Esta dispuesto a recibir una bala inclusive de su parte pero lo considera tan arriesgado, jamás había convivido por tanto tiempo con alguien más que no fuera él, incluso se acostumbrado a ver un poco desordenado la mansión aún cuando ella lo evita el suele hacerlo más pero no evita leer sus columnas algunas veces le son divertidas y otras veces se toma su tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que escribe.

" ¡ Eres tan malditamente insoportable que prefiero la cárcel ! ".

Prefiere la cárcel él prefiere probablemente la muerte en todo caso en lugar de estar aquí pero es preciso su madre no se lo permitiría, un Graves debe ser valiente y no cobarde recurrir al suicidio es de cobardes siempre lo escuchó de su padre.

Se ve tan distraído al sentir la alianza de matrimonio contra su rostro, la nota caer al suelo y el pequeño eco que esta provoca, por fin un poco de soledad para si mismo piensa.

[ ... ]

Le es extrañó compartir una cama fría pues siempre solía encontrarla durmiendo, solía dormir realmente bien pero ahora le es difícil conciliar el sueño, encontrándose por completo desvelado y vagando entre los pasillos de la mansión sin ir a una área en específico pues no tiene el valor de visitar la guardería del bebé, ni mucho menos el estudio de Tina por lo que sabe en estas dos semanas de ignorancia mutua entre ambos Tina Goldstein a preferido dormir en un sillón que buscar una reconciliación entre ambos y su orgullo le prohíbe ser él quien la busqué.

No quiere pensar tanto en ella, pues termina pensando en todo lo que extraña de su esposa, incluso cuando suele empujarle en la cama o le termina por quitar las sábanas las cuales serán arrojadas al suelo después.

Pero ahí esta él observándola silenciosamente como si fuera una sombra más en la mansión, ve la forma en que ordena su maletín comenzando por sus borradores, un tintero sellado, una pluma y por último un par de guantes que jamás usará en todo el día a pesar del frío que hará.

Extraña escuchar su voz, ni un hola o buenos días le ha dirigido desde hace bastante tiempo ni se atrevido a tomar su alianza de matrimonio que esta en el buró esperando a ser usada.

La ve tomar su maletín, se ha puesto su abrigo gris, esta dispuesta a marcharse pero ve como suelta el maletín y da media vuelta como si quisiera subir las escaleras, se pega más al pilar para no ser descubierto.

" Ni se te ocurra hacerlo ".

Se asoma un poco y la ve no parece que le descubriera sino que habla consigo misma, ¿ qué no se le podría ocurrir a ella ?, se cuestiona por un momento, pues hace unos días la vio en su biblioteca trepada en la escalera bajando diversos libros si bien por un momento perdió el equilibrio y no dudo en correr hacia ella para detenerla pero no recibió ni un gracias ni él preguntó ¿ si se encontraba bien ?.

" Es tú esposo pero es un maldito egoísta definitivamente no se te ocurra hacerlo ".

No es la primera bruja que piensa algo así de él pero si bien es su esposa, o no del todo si lo cuestiona bien pero extraña su presencia le parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero no es así, nuevamente la observa esta vez a tomado definitivamente su maletín, desea salir de su pequeño escondite y ser el primero en hablar al respecto sobre todo lo sucedido pero no puede.

" Además si te atreves hablarle es un Graves, soy inexistencia para él ".

La escucha levemente suspirar un poco frustrada, conoce tan bien aquel suspiró lo hace cada vez que suele contarle de un pequeño altercado con el director de redacción y considera que es un tonto como ella se lo ha dicho tantas veces, pero esta vez él se considera como el tonto ahora mismo.

Nuevamente se oculta detrás de aquel pilar mientras escucha sus pasos dirigirse a la salida, una puerta azotada es lo único que obtiene para saber que esta nuevamente sólo.

[ ... ]

Esta más que ignorado, lo reconoce y teme que esta perdiendo la batalla pues no ha dudado en adquirir diversas flores para ella aún cuando se vio ante la pregunta que le hizo pensar que se encontraba en un interrogatorio...

“ ¿ Cuál es la flor favorita de su esposa, señor Graves ? ”.

No supo que responder, lo desconoce del todo y que mejor pedir todo, mandarlo a su oficina sin importar cuantas flores fueran pero en estas semanas a tenido suficientes errores para no reconocerlos y nuevamente se encuentra en la misma situación que hace unas semanas y lo único que le importa es saber si le han encantado las flores y podrá obtener una pequeña conversación con ella.

Pero el sentir las suturas que le propicia el sanador le son terriblemente dolorosas y añora beber un poco de licor para armarse de valor ante terrible dolor, no fue de lo más inteligente meterse en una pequeña riña entre nomajs y terminar con una navaja en su hombro si bien esta vez no fue capaz de retirarla ni tampoco se atrevió hacer magia sobre él ni nadie.

Han desinfectado su herida inclusive la aguja de gancho la cual han insertado en su piel para hacer las puntadas apenas cuando va en la cuarta puntada le es un sufrimiento y aprieta su puño pues un Graves jamás debe mostrar sus sentimientos frente a nadie más.

" Es mi esposo, soy la señora Graves... ".

Su voz le es encantadora aún cuando este preocupada y sean las primeras palabras que esta escuchando de ella contempla su alianza de matrimonio y la preocupación que refleja en su rostro más al verlo justamente sentado en aquella camilla como si nada.

Intenta sonreír un poco pero nuevamente siente encajarse aquella aguja en su piel, no se queja pero al parecer ella comprende su dolor pues no duda en acercarse a ella para tomar su mano izquierda.

" ¡ Le esta doliendo ! ".

El sanador simplemente se ha detenido al que aquella aguja sobresale la punta al otro lado de su piel que intenta unir y no cree que esta sea una bonita cicatriz ni una buena cicatrización para su piel pero el que este aquí usando su alianza de matrimonio le es suficiente.

Nota la forma en la cual el sanador observa a Tina y se siente tremendamente asustado por como pueda responderle aquel señor de edad avanzada pues vaya que tiene experiencia debido a sus familiares, la edad no suele ser lo mejor en el carácter Graves.

" ¿ Es usted sanadora, señora Graves ? ".

Le parece de lo más correcto aquella pregunta aunque le es un poco grosera pero definitivamente ha conocido peores palabras entre los adultos de edad avanzada, observa a su esposa quien parece un poco atónita ante la pregunta.

Aprieta su mano pues conoce demasiado bien a Tina cuando esta ante un verdadero problema no duda en ser alguien extremadamente valiente para enfrentarse a lo que sea.

" No pero es mi esposo ".

Siente como acaricia su cabello con su mano libre, intentando distraerlo de su dolor aún así siente como aquella aguja vuelve a salir de su piel nuevamente para encajarse otra vez en otra puntada, no se queja y menos frente a ella.

Nuevamente el sanador se enfoca por completo en su herida, la mirada de Tina le refleja su preocupación por completo, saber que esta preocupado por él le provoca pensar que puede existir algo entre ellos verdaderamente.

" Ya lo veo, mi más sentido pésame señor Graves ante la terrible esposa que tiene ".

Le parece un comentario suficiente molestó pero el sentir como Tina aprieta nuevamente su mano le parece que debe reservarse su comentario siente como se apoya en su hombro izquierdo mientras roza sus labios suavemente para depositarle un beso.

Un par de puntadas más para suturar su herida y por fin estar solamente ellos dos en aquel consultorio, mientras le abotona su camisa blanca la cual tiene una considerable mancha de sangre y sabe que en definitiva es una pérdida total para él aún cuando Tina le ha obligado a no moverse en lo más mínimo.

" No quiero perder alguien más, no podría soportar perderte y por favor nunca discutamos más estas semanas han sido tan horribles ".

Escucha tranquilamente mientras observa como un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, no le es un chantaje, se mantiene firme ante ella sin quebrarse bajo ningún motivo conoce cuales son sus peores sus miedos, la terrible pérdida que sufrió y luego estaban ignorándose por completo, de la forma más cruel.

Nunca la ha visto llorar y ahora se odia por provocarle tales lágrimas pero más al recordarle a su hermano pues conoce aquella parte de su historia.

" Lo sé prometo que no volverá a suceder ".

Sabe que nadie en su familia hace promesas sobre volver a casa pues conocen como es la vida de ser auror, su tío más cercano jamás volvió de la guerra aún cuando fue el primero en llegar a Europa nunca se supo nada más de el, pero ahí estaba prometiendo lo que podía ser imposible para si mismo.

Posa ambas manos sobre sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas y le es inevitable no rozar sus labios con su frente depositandole un beso.

" Perdí a mi hermano, no puedo perderte a ti no por su causa ".

Recuerda aquella noche que le confesó algo de lo más personal que si bien nunca preguntó pero tenía cierta curiosidad sobre aquel niño de las fotos, pues nadie en la familia Goldstein hablaba jamás sobre aquel niño ni le parecía que fuera alguien de la familia pues tenía tanto parecido a Tina, a pesar de todas las veces que estuvo en casa de la familia Goldstein no se atrevió a preguntar pero la forma en que estaba recostada sobre su pecho mientras compartían secretos entre si, le parecía que estaba apuntó de escuchar algo demasiado personal por el silencio que había en ella al ser su turno.

“ Tuve un hermano gemelo, su nombre era Credence nuestra diferencia era por diez minutos pero el falleció durante la gran guerra era auror como tú ”.

Entendía perfectamente por que no le agradaba del todo que estuviese trabajando para el congreso y más que fuera auror, Credence no era un tema que el tocará más desde aquella noche, pues no quería recordarle su dolor aún cuando sabe que ella suele recordar a su hermano, basta con ver lo nostálgica que suele ser por momentos y su mirada triste para saber que esta pensando en Credence.

" En verdad te lo prometo no volverá a suceder ".

La ve asentir, aún cuando siente como su herida continúa punzando no le importa en lo más mínimo pues ella lo necesita realmente y es lo que más le interesa.

[ ... ]

Aún existe el desconocimiento entre ambos si bien ahora suele preguntar sobre su día pero suele ser algo cortante como si no le gustará hablar tanto de lo que hace en su día pero si bien este día es especial para ella pues sus padres están celebrando su aniversario veintiocho de matrimonio, la familia Goldstein esta reunida por completa.

Es él quien sobra en aquella celebración ante las miradas de los demás, quienes se esfuerzan por aceptarlo, realmente ha tenido que escapar de tan incómoda celebración para vagar un poco en aquella vieja casa.

" Pensé que habías decidido huir en una escoba ".

Lo encontró justamente en la pequeña biblioteca de la familia Goldstein, ha visto diversos títulos interesantes pero ninguno captura su interés no como la voz de ella.

No suele ser tan seria como lo era desde un principio pero teme acercarse a ella cuando sabe lo infeliz que estaba al casarse con él.

Y recuerda que aún ambos deben de cumplir el plazo acordado de lo contrario tendrá una condena de por vida en prisión y ella nuevamente tendrá que casarse con alguien más, no puede permitir que suceda algo así pues ahora ve la sociedad y sabe que no es la misma, nadie dudaría en hacerle daño.

" Quería que tuvieras un momento familiar sin mí ".

No requiere que sea un genio para saberlo, como parece amargar los momentos familiares aunque nadie se lo diga pues ver unas cuantas miradas es suficiente por esa misma razón evita a toda costa que Tina tenga que ver a su familia pues nadie dudaría en hacerle un verdadero desplante frente a él.

Baja aquel escalón para estar un poco más cerca de ella, piensa en que nunca había conocido a una bruja como ella, por lo mismo no quiere causar algún drama familiar.

" Eres mi familia ahora ".

Toda su vida vivió rodeado con un ideal sobre los sangre sucia, seres repugnantes, carecidos de magia, sin sentimiento alguno, inferiores en todos los aspectos incluso los llegó a considerar como enemigos, nunca esperó algo así de ella.

Son un matrimonio, comparten un mismo techo y desde un principio aceptaron ser una familia, la nota un poco nerviosa y sabe que tiene razón.

" Sé que no hemos logrado conocernos del todo pero quiero intentarlo ".

Probablemente es lo más romántico que podría obtener de ella, sonríe un poco pues nunca fue bueno haciéndolo incluso expresando sus sentimientos, avanza un poco para cortar la distancia entre ellos, le mantiene la mirada lo cual le es bueno pues siempre la mantiene baja como si se sintiera apenada por algo.

Le extiende su mano izquierda, apenas logra escuchar las risas de la familia Goldstein al parecer un mal chiste contado por el padre de Tina a ocasionado tales risas pero el sentir como aceptado su mano le resulta ser solamente ellos dos.

" Tengamos una cita, quiero conocer mejor a mi esposo sé que lo tienes todo pero necesitó conocerte un poco más ".

Un poco nerviosa, incluso mantiene una sonrisa de lo más nerviosa nunca pensó que sería algo posible entre ambos, ni el que pudiera proponerle una cita tan pronto, quiere esforzarse en esto después de estos meses que han pasado, realmente lo quiere y tiene la pequeña oportunidad de mejorar todo, que ella le conozca realmente bien y asiente un poco nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella para conocerse lo mejor posible.

[ ... ]

Siente sus piernas sobre las suyas, mientras la observa degustando un par de chocolates ahora sabe que sus favoritos son los que tienen relleno de cereza y sus menos favoritos los de coco, también ve la forma en que sostiene la rosa roja que le obsequio al llegar del ministerio, la conoce tan bien que teme cometer un error.

Escuchó atentamente sobre su día todo lo que sucedió inclusive el pequeño error que cometió un compañero suyo con un tintero que acabó en una escena de crimen y le provocó que se riera de la forma que se había referido a ello, lo sabe esta enamorándose de ella y no esta conforme con ser sólo su esposo, realmente lo quiere todo de ella inclusive ser su mejor amigo.

" Estamos casados y teniendo citas, ¿ te parece qué estamos listo para tener hijos ? ".

Se apoya sobre el sillón no ha dejado de observarla todo este tiempo y no le parece que dejé de hacerlo por el resto de su vida, no le importa las críticas que ha recibido de su familia cuando se enteraron de las citas que estaban teniendo pues no la tomaría a la fuerza para cumplir con una obligación, no sería él ni nadie.

Tiene pequeños conceptos de como le gustarían que fueran sus hijos, no quiere que tengan su aspecto físico de un Graves mucho menos su carácter, los quiere lo más posible cercanos a ella.

" ¿ Aún puedes lidiar con mi insufrible existencia ? ".

Siente como estira sus piernas sobre él, nunca han hablado sobre sus sentimientos más el tema de los hijos fue lo que les unió en gran parte, la amenaza aún latente de una guerra, la falta de unión entre ambos mundos incluso la aceptación, es algo que decididamente desea terminar.

" Lamentó decirte que aún no puedo lidiar con tú existencia ".

Ella mantiene aún una sonrisa, pero la determinación entre ambos es verdadera por mantener una relación, poco puede hacer cuando muestra su timidez ante un cumplido suyo.

No espera recibir lo que le esta dando, lo sabe es alguien diferente de quien solía ser tanto para temer por si mismo considerando que inclusive daría su vida por la de ella sin dudarlo.

" Cuando logres hacerlo tendrás que lidiar con un él ".

La negación en ella le es rotunda pero conoce su árbol genealógico, la ascendencia directa de un Graves su primer heredero es un varón, tras generaciones ningún Graves a tenido como heredera una mujer, de ninguna forma puede pensar que tendrá una heredera.

" Si tú lo dices pero imagina una niña tendría un carácter demasiado horrible como el tuyo pero sería realmente amada por todos ".

No piensa discutir al respecto aún cuando la nota un poco pensativa la ve un poco divertida y si bien siente que no debe de entrometerse al respecto con los pensamientos de ella.

" Definitivamente necesito hacer algo al respecto ".

Su voz suena tan convencida, sabe que realmente ella lo haría sin importar cuán forzada y estresada es la situación, a visto como trabaja bajó presión y se admira a cada instante, nota los reconocimientos que tiene entre el periodismo pero si bien con ello la envidia.

Es la señora Graves, le tienen un alto respeto en la sociedad mágica pero entre compañeros no es lo mismo, lo sabe y tener un hijo como resultado de obligación no fue parte de su plan de vida si algún día tuvo verdaderamente uno.

" No es tan fácil como parece empezar una vida juntos, plantar flores y tener hijos, no es como imaginé mi vida ".

Aquella sonrisa se va apagando de ella pero su momento también, quería compartir su vida con alguien, imaginaba que algún día tropezaría con esa persona, sería algo inesperado y no podría dejarla de pensar inclusive que sería digna en portar el apellido Graves pero nada de lo que pensó sucedió.

Siente cosas por ella, no deja de pensar en ella a cada instante ni tampoco se imagina sin despertar a su lado, había deseado tener un amor desesperante y no lento.

" ¿ Pensaste qué algún día te enamorarías ? ".

Por primera vez teme que lo arruinó pues no sabe que responder, a veces suele cuestionar la falta de elección que tuvo, la forma en que pensó lo infeliz que la haría pues no se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer día pero después todo cambio, le es diferente.

La conoce bien, mejor que a ella misma para saber que piensa lo decepcionada que esta de esto.

" ¿ Y no soy la persona de quien buscabas enamorarte, cierto ? ".

Quiere ser expresivo ante la falta de palabras, necesita serlo, desea por primera vez no fallar en lo que quiere expresar, no puede vivir sin ella ni se imagina siendo ignorado nuevamente como hace un mes, no quiere detenerse con ella ni darse por vencido.

Su mirada refleja dolor, logró lastimarla aún cuando no era su verdadera intención hacerlo, quiere la mayor felicidad para ella no lo agridulce que la vida puede conceder.

" No lo eres pero te amo porque definitivamente lo eres ".

La elección fue al azar, no hay nada semejante entre ambos ni en gustos son opuestos en lo más práctico él puede vestir de negro por completo y ella ser su contrario lucir algo blanco inclusive neutra al preferir un poco de gris en su vida.

Acerca su mano lo más posible a su mejilla derecha apenas logra rozar las yemas de sus dedos, jamás la ha besado verdaderamente, no puede pensar con exactitud aún cuando intenta hacerlo.

" ¿ lo soy ? ".

Intenta acercarse lo más posible a ella, observa detenidamente sus facciones, sus labios entre abiertos no puede resistirse más a sus impulsos por hacerlo definitivamente besarla.

Es la respuesta que intentaba darle desde hace bastante tiempo, la cual veía de lo más imposible y justamente ahí estaba besándola.

[ ... ]

Policías no-majs cuidaban una escena mientras impedían el paso de los periodistas no-majs, no reconocía a ninguno ni tampoco lo haría, aún cuando tiene la mirada baja observando sus zapatos cubiertos de polvo nota como sus lágrimas caen sobre ellos, su padre lo reprendería si no estuviera blasfemando en medio del pasillo, su madre intentaría consolarlo incluso defenderlo sino estuviera llorando igual que él al otro lado del pasillo pero que decir de los padres de Tina quien están destrozados inclusive su hermana menor.

¿ Qué puede decirles ?, ¿ qué clase de consuelo puede ser para ellos ?.

Fue una mañana común para él, un poco de café para ambos, habían platicado sobre lo que harían hasta la tarde, tenían planes de cenar en un nuevo restaurante pero lo que no fue común de aquella mañana fue verla apoyada en el fregadero mientras le decía algo que lo dejó sin palabra alguna.

“ Te amo Percival Graves incluso cuando sueles equivocarte ”.

Pues había fallado en algo tan simple como el pronóstico del clima, es algo que jamás le permitiría olvidar Tina, siempre estaría ahí recordando aquel pequeño falló suyo.

“ Inclusive Percival Graves suele equivocarse en esta vida ”.

Era su deber proteger a su familia, lo era se reprende tanto como puede, incluso sabe que debió de suponerlo que eran ellos un blanco directo pues algunos magos y brujas no aceptaron la nueva ley ni los matrimonios que se han celebrado, nadie puede explicarle lo que sucedió justamente cuando salía de aquella panadería en compañía de Queenie, jura que fue cuestión de un segundo verla en el suelo con su varita en mano.

Ningún curandero le ha dado explicación alguna, ni es capaz de pensar en la maldición que pudo haber obtenido, todo iba bien para ambos, él fue quien no pudo corresponderle a sus mismas palabras pero igual lo hace, aprendido amarla como no tiene idea y ahora mismo teme perderla.

" ¡ Es un castigo de dios por un heredero impuro ! ".

Odia tanto a su padre como su sangre, no puede creer que alguna vez estuvo orgulloso de su padre, su sangre y legado pero que decir de su apellido Graves, todo el mundo sabía cuán orgulloso y arrogante era pero ahora mismo creé haber cometido un error tan grande como su falta por impedir que su padre siga ante sus blasfemias.

Desconocía que estuviera embarazada, apenas hace unas horas se enteró ante la indiscreción de una enfermera pero supo lo mal que estaba, no concilia la simple idea tener que vivir sin ella, no lo acepta.

No sabe cuán perdido se encuentra en sus pensamientos pues a sido incapaz de percibir el momento en el cual un curandero esta dando la noticia terrible, observa como la señora Goldstein cae a los brazos de su esposo, el señor Goldstein sólo intenta contenerse ante su esposa, le es caótica la escena más el ver como Queenie ha caído al suelo de rodillas, eso le es suficiente para no contener más todo lo que siente...

Apenas es capaz de entrar aquella habitación para encontrarse con la mirada pérdida de ella en la ventana, no es capaz de verle, inclusive él no es capaz de mantenerle la mirada, por tanto que deseará tiene el más terrible sentimiento de culpa sabía de tantos casos en los cuales atentaban contra el mago o bruja de sangre impura, incluso algunos se atrevían a dejar terribles notas, etiquetas en si, debió de ser consciente que el odio aún seguía y que tarde o temprano les alcanzaría.

" Lo siento tanto fue mi culpa ".

La ve llorar en silencio, lo mismo que ha hecho él, no hay alguien que aseguré la unión entre ambos aún cuando mantienen lazos y tradiciones ante su matrimonio, no existe el lazo de sangre que aseguré la paz entre ambos mundos, ni un beneficio consigo ante la sociedad mágica ni nomaj, son sólo ellos dos nuevamente.

Teme acercarse a ella y dañarla, aún cuando juró que podía hacerla infeliz sabe que lo ha hecho, pues ahí esta el terrible resultado de su unión, no puede ser un consuelo para ella ni para él tampoco.

" Teníamos los mismos sueños, crecimos en la ciudad, te conocí, tuvimos citas, me enamoré de ti, ambos tenemos los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro, ¿ Porqué no puedo ser feliz contigo ? ".

No tiene respuesta alguna, ni para si mismo, aún recuerda la primera vez que la vio cruzando el umbral de la puerta para llegar al recibidor de la mansión familiar, tenía la bendición familiar y los privilegios como tal, su vestido tan blanco y pulcro como las tradiciones lo exigían pues lo sabía ningún Graves jamás podría llegar al altar con una bruja que no fuera pulcra, era el primer Graves en unirse ante lo que alguna vez llamó una sangre sucia.

Eran iguales y ahora lo sabe, no eran diferentes ni compartían sentimientos de odio el uno al otro aún cuando era la primera vez que se conocían, ninguno se atrevió a huir ni rechazar la compañía del otro a pesar del silencio que había entre ambos las primeras semanas, permitieron conocerse el uno al otro su resultado fue tener sentimientos por ella, lo que un esposo sentía por su esposa, la verdadera razón de llegar al matrimonio pero ahora esto le devasta.

" Te amo ".

Sabe que esta apuntó de perderla, no se atrevido a verle en este tiempo, aún cuando ha notado las manos de ella sobre su vientre, como si algo faltará cuando es así alguien falta, a quien jamás conocerán ni sabrán más.

La señora Goldstein le confesó que sabía del embarazó de Tina, inclusive antes que ella lo sospechaba pero ahora era tarde para recibir la noticia de su parte en otra circunstancia, no lo había perdido a él pero si a su hermano como al bebé, no pudo evitarlo y sabe la consecuencia que trae consigo.

" Necesitó tiempo para nosotros ".

Intenta esforzarse por guardarse sus sentimientos para si mismo, ser quien era antes de ella pero no puede mientras ve como le extiende su mano izquierda para que le acompañé, ve como se rompe y la escucha llorar, aún cuando toma su mano, tiene el atrevimiento de abrazarla.

Él quiere creer lo mismo que estarán bien, la conoce es fuerte inclusive valiente, no se dejará vencer y aún cuando le sea algo terrible agradece que este viva ante la pérdida que sufrieron, pueden hacerlo es lo único que piensa.

" Eres mi única familia Tina ".


	53. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Al principio pensó que estaba sosteniendo una vieja lista para la despensa pero después de ver el encabezado en particular sintió su sangre congelarse incluso su corazón detenerse por un momento pues era bastante particular ya que la involucra, aún cuando esta demasiado maltratada le es legible su escritura.

Son diez puntos exactos, como si fueran pequeños deseos para realizar y no entiende el motivó que le orilló a escribir esta lista, no recuerda haberlo visto inclusive cuando estaba revisando los bolsillos de su abrigo encontró esta lista en particular la cual ahora esconde en su bolsillo mientras lo observa.

Definitivamente la expresión de su rostro le dice todo, no entiende que hacen en una heladería nomaj, pero realmente quiere ayudarlo a cumplir su lista y como primer punto estaba probar el mejor helado de la ciudad por lo cual estaban compartiendo el mejor lugar de aquella heladería, observando desde el ventanal a los transeúntes.

Contempla el postre que yace entre ellos sobre la mesa, definitivamente es un poco extrañó un pastelillo de chocolate con helado de menta y jarabe de chocolate, esta decidida a degustarlo al tomar una de las dos cucharas.

" Prueba un poco ".

Troza un poco pero la mirada extraña de Percival Graves persiste sobre ella y aquel pastelillo con helado, es la especialidad, desde el primer momento que lo probó fue el mejor helado que había probado, a pesar que dejó en segundo lugar su helado de vainilla con coca-cola.

Esta segura que después de esto podrá borrar el primer punto de su lista para continuar con los demás sólo debe de convencerlo.

" ¿ Intentas matarme, Goldstein ? ".

Niega rotundamente querer matarlo cuando es lo que menos quiere, tantos roces inclusive han estado más que cerca, tiene un buen propósito para terminar esta lista.

Sonríe un poco y si bien le hace una pequeña broma usando el método del avioncito como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo ve esquivar su cuchara pero no le importa pues lo disfruta por él, realmente su paladar se lo agradece y lo degusta lentamente pero se sorprende al ver como él toma la iniciativa de tomar un trozo para degustarlo.

Lo observa en su expresión, definitivamente le encantó parece un poco penoso al ver como arrastra discretamente aquel plato con ayuda de un poco de magia sin varita.

" Eres una terrible esposa por no traerme antes ".

Le parece un regañó, como si estuviera ante un niño pequeño algo caprichoso pero si bien se ríe un poco de él a pesar que ve su alianza de matrimonio demasiado brillante extrañaba tal brillo pues no suelen usar sus alianzas de matrimonio dentro del ministerio.

Pero es lo bastante hábil para jalar un poco el plato para su lado, logrando trocear una parte grande de aquel pastelillo.

" No es mi culpa que te asignen la mayor parte del trabajo a ti ".

Lo observa tomar un trozo más, quedan nueve puntos más, si bien esta segura de subrayar este punto a pesar que nota como una mancha de jarabe ha caído sobre su camisa blanca, le parece que esto se esta convirtiendo en una pequeña competencia entre ellos.

" Y la menor parte del trabajo a ti, ¿ cierto, jefa de aurores ? ".

Decide darle una pequeña patada, llamando su atención por completo, es todo lo que necesita para ver como alzado ambas manos dándose por vencido pues conoce lo poco que soporta si ambos empiezan a llevarse un poco pesados entre sí.

[ ... ]

El segundo punto le es interesante, lo memorizó perfectamente bien y le parece ilógico que jamás lo intentará, Percival Graves es un anfitrión espléndido en sus celebraciones, el mejor contando viejas anecdotas inclusive es maravilloso tener una conversación pero no puede creer que jamás tuviera algún baile con alguien.

Esta segura que más de una bruja nunca desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener un baile con él, pero al verlo tan serio sosteniendo una copa de champán ignorando a los músicos que animan la fiesta mientras las risas y los aplausos se hacen presentes pues la mayoría de amigos y colegas están justamente en la pista de baile incluso Queenie logró que Jacob se uniera a ella para bailar.

Conoce lo tímido que es realmente, puede dar una fachada de ser alguien autoritario y frío, pero no es así aún cuando no suele ser del todo expresivo lo comprende, se acerca lentamente, saludando atentamente a todos incluso cuando observa que no es del agrado de la alta sociedad mágica pues algunos mantienen su linaje de lo más pulcro, la familia Graves era una de las últimas y al casarse con el último Graves, no es alguien realmente grata.

Toca amistosamente su hombro Izquierdo para llamar su atención sabe con quien esta no es para menos que alguna bruja soltera intenté coquetear con su esposo aún cuando aseguran que están preocupadas por la seguridad del mundo mágico ante los terribles rumores que están llegando del continente europeo.

" Me permite un momento señorita Caoli ".

Toma su mano libre, realmente aprecia como se ve su alianza mientras sostiene una copa de champán pero si bien no creé que aquella copa le sea de tanta ayuda, se la quita para dársela alguien más.

No es su objetivo escapar de la fiesta ni tampoco huir de su propio hogar pero si bien entre más avanzan a un lugar privado le parece perfecto que estén en la sala familiar, apenas logró afinar cada detalle para que todo fuera inolvidable.

Punto número dos bailar con la chica de mis sueños, Tina.

La música aún se escucha, inclusive la espectacular voz de la cantante, tal vez no es una canción demasiado romántica pero si expresiva, toma una distancia considerable con él mientras toma sus manos para llevarlas a su cintura y apoya sus manos en los hombros de él, es la primera vez que hace esto.

" ¿ Qué... Qué estas haciendo ? ".

Su voz un tanto nerviosa lo delata, se siente culpable de no haber bailando antes con él, se mueve lentamente mientras consigue que también la siga pero un poco tímido como si no deseará hacerlo realmente.

" Bailando con mi esposo ".

Siente como intenta soltarla pero lo detiene al apoyarse en su pecho y rodearlo con sus manos realmente no le parece tanta la diferencia cuando si es algo considerable pero no esta dispuesta a que esto no sea tachado de su lista, es lo que más quiere hacer y nunca se lo diría a ella de ninguna forma.

Igual logra escuchar las risas de los demás pero se concentra en la respiración tranquila de él.

" Soy un poco torpe puedo lastimarte inclusive pisarte ".

No le parece que lo este intentando todo lo contrario se esta esforzando al igual que ella por no pisarle aunque sería un buen recuerdo para ambos saber que lo intentaron.

Ambos se han detenido por completo pues lo escucha reír y le parece increíble tener un tiempo para si mismos.

" Eres mi primer baile, ¿ qué más te propones ser mío ? ".

Deja de apoyarse de él inclusive lo deja de rodear con sus brazos, no ve aquella mirada suya fría y poco expresiva sino todo lo contrario, le es cálida.

Nunca se propuso terminar siendo alguien importante para él incluso cuando se decía así misma que no eran ciertamente una relación o en si eran pequeños tropiezos entre si terminaron juntos.

" Sólo lo dices por hacerme sentir bien ".

Siente como sus manos le abandonan, conoce de sobra que nadie podría escuchar su pequeña conversación al estar en una habitación sellada por un hechizo silenciador.

Un poco serio no es como desearía recordar esto y peor aún no saber lo que esta pensando.

" Jamás diría algo así para hacerte sentir bien cuando estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás había bailando con la mujer de mis sueños ".

Es sincero, jamás le mentiría es algo que admira de él su honestidad por completo, si tuviera que mencionar algo que le encanta de su esposo sería su honestidad jamás intentaría ocultar algo mi mentirle.

Desearía permanecer siempre así con él sin peligro alguno aún cuando es a lo que están más expuestos.

" ¿ Cómo sabías qué era yo la mujer de tus sueños ? ".

Su mirada, la forma en que resulta estar calmado en si completamente sereno, aún cuando saben que deben de estar alerta en todo momento pero prefieren ser ajenos a la situación, sólo quiere estar con él.

" No todos los días tropiezas con el amor de tú vida y simplemente lo sabes, Goldstein ".

Recuerda la primera mirada suya, la conexión fue inminente inclusive sintió magia lo cual era incomprensible para si misma, no sabe si fueron segundos, minutos u horas observándose mutuamente hasta ser interrumpidos.

Es la respuesta que jamás pensó escuchar de él, algunas veces llegó a pensar que esta relación se basaba en la lealtad mutua entre ambos, pero aprendió que no es así, siempre estará enamorada de él.

[ ... ]

Entendería realmente porque tuvo la obligación prácticamente de traerlo arrastras del ministerio en plena noche friolenta pero es su tercer punto de aquella lista arrugada.

Patinar, una simple palabra en aquella lista como tercer punto, algo que puede enseñarle sin temer incluso es el único lugar del cual confía demasiado para hacer esto, el lago de central park, es justo por lo que están aquí.

Es la primera en dar el gran paso, le juró demasiadas veces que no lo soltaría aún cuando siente como su mano izquierda tiembla mientras sigue sus pasos pues traer los patines no es de gran ayuda ni tampoco saber lo filosas que son las navajas, toma su otra mano.

" ¿ Estás completamente segura de lo qué haces ? ".

Sus manos tiemblan, no sabe si es por los nervios o el increíble frío que esta haciendo ahora mismo antes de recibir el nuevo año, 1934 promete ser un año llenó de sorpresas es lo que algunos rumoran.

Casi es víspera de navidad, necesitaba hacer esto pero mientras lo observa le da la confianza necesaria para saber que no se atreverá a soltarlo.

" Me ofenden tus dudas sobre mí, claro que sé lo que hago confía en mí ".

Sentir como se desliza lentamente la navaja contra el hielo, avanzando lentamente hacía atrás para conseguir ayudarlo le parece increíble, es su aprendiz y ella funge como su mentor, la expresión de su rostro le es un poema por completo hermoso y difícil para encontrar su significado.

Empieza lentamente, no quiere apresurarlo, recuerda la primera vez que le enseñó a Queenie patinar sobre hielo, sus risas y la felicidad que irradiaba después de todos los malos momentos que habían pasado juntas era ella ahora quien sonreía.

" Presiento que en cualquier momento podrás soltarme y como consecuencia caeré al hielo, esto es una locura, estoy loco por seguirte ".

Las manos de él se aferran más a las suyas, un apretón demasiado fuerte, esta seguro pero sabe que no es suficiente para Percival, necesita algo más que simple palabras y le corresponde de igual forma.

Continúa de forma lenta, dando pequeñas vueltas sin sentido alguno, siendo precisa como solía ser cuando practicaba en sus ratos libres aún cuando ya no hay tanto tiempo como antes.

" Jamás te soltaré debes de saberlo mejor que nadie ".

Por un momento ve lo inevitable, pero logra detener su caída abrazándolo contra ella, lo escucha reír un poco nervioso, realmente no le importaría caer en el hielo pero tiene una promesa que cumplir.

" Creó que te debo una cita por esto cariño ".

Asiente un poco mientras pone un poco de distancia entre ellos para continuar nuevamente, le parece una noche tranquila a pesar del frío, pero esta noche cuando vuelvan a casa estará tachando el tercer punto.

[ ... ]

Tal vez si lo pensará un poco mejor este cuarto punto le parece de lo más fácil incluso sencillo pero no cuando lo observa caminar un poco más adelantado que ella, si bien acelera el paso para lograr aquel punto en particular.

Tomar su mano, parece ahora de lo más complicado si bien lo viene intentando desde hace dos semanas, están apuntó de cruzar la calle cuando lo ve detenerse es su oportunidad, toma su mano, la siente tan fría.

" No estoy seguro de estar aquí, ¿ podríamos tomarnos el día ? ".

Lo observa no parece estar convencido de querer cruzar la calle ni ingresar al ministerio, desconoce su razón pero lo entiende tuvo su momento en el que tampoco ella deseaba estar justamente ahí.

Aprieta su mano contra la suya, le brinda todo el apoyó necesario y simplemente asiente pueden tomarse un día de las vacaciones que nunca suelen tomar.

" ¿ Y qué propones hacer ? ".

Es él quien toma la iniciativa de empezar nuevamente su caminata, no esta segura de lo que harán pero le parece que él en definitiva tiene un plan para este día.

Tan sólo espera que su hermana pueda mentir por ambos esta vez.

" No lo sé, sólo quiero estar contigo ".

Lo observa por un instante, está tan tranquilo sin preocupaciones, no puede pensar en algo más que no sea en ellos, nunca ha sido su intención verlo preocupado incluso cuando suelen discutir intenta no lastimarlo pero a veces le resulta imposible no hacerlo y le es inevitable reflexionar sobre todo cuando piensa en ambos.

Nota una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, parece que esta decidido hacer algo, siente como sostiene su mano fuertemente.

" ¡ Amo todo de ti, Tina Goldstein ! ".

No le es un susurro al oído, le es una revelación a todos si bien consigue miradas extrañas sobre ellos, jamás haría algo así Percival Graves en medio de la calle cuando suele ser tan reservado y callado inclusive con ella.

Sigue sosteniendo su mano, apenas logra sentirse nerviosa pues le parece que ha conseguido sonrojarse, no suele ser expresivo al pasar de los años, sólo cree que esto podría pasar una vez en la vida.

" No puedo creer que lo hicieras ".

Continúan caminando algunas personas dejan de verlos para centrarse en su vida cotidiana pero otros no tanto, realmente nadie esta acostumbrado a esto, escuchar alguien confesando sus sentimientos.

Pero esta convencida de que este punto no era algo que estaba dispuesta a compartir del todo pues conoce cada punto de aquella lista conoce el punto que ocupa esto sería el número seis y simplemente él lo había hecho.

" Era algo que necesitaban saber todos y seré sincero contigo era algo que realmente quería hacer, el mar es un buen confidente cuando lo gritas ".

Se apoya en su brazo como si fueran una pareja ordinaria cuando realmente no lo son, conoce demasiado de él para saber que nunca se lo hubiera dicho realmente, su falta de expresión es algo que no le reprocha ni tampoco lo hace con ella, aunque a veces le resulta más fácil usar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse un poco nerviosa pero lo consigue.

" Ahora que recuerdo, me debes un par de citas y un cortejó no estaría nada mal si empezamos de una vez ".

Sonríe un poco, no esperó que su día terminaría siendo de lo más interesante y lo mejor de ello la cita que le espera en compañía de él.

[ .... ]

Observa por última vez aquel quinto punto doblando rápidamente aquella hoja, para terminar ocultándola en su abrigo nuevamente, lo ha visto comprar un periódico incluso la forma en que lo sostiene parece haber comprado malas noticias y poco esperanzadoras.

Es domingo y no le parece que sea así ni tampoco por el clima un poco nublado no es así como imaginaba este día aún cuando están a pocos días de navidad, nota como avanza hacía ella.

" Fue tonto salir por el periódico ".

Necesitaba de una excusa para conseguir que saliera sin sospecha alguna, pues debe de reconocer que el quinto punto le parece un poco complicado sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Toma su mano izquierda recordando aquel punto en particular, robarle un beso.

Nunca se ha tomado tal atrevimiento, pero lo medita en gran parte observa sus labios entre abiertos, la calidez de su mirada inclusive se encuentra demasiado pérdida en él pero no quiere tomarse su tiempo y simplemente lo hace, empieza levemente rozando sus labios y si bien no le corresponde de una forma demasiado rápida pues es un beso inesperado.

La falta de aire es algo evidente y aún cuando no quiere logra separarse de él, si podría estar sonrojada por lo que hizo más al tener una muestra de afecto frente a los demás, algo que podría ser incorrecto.

" Ahora no fue tan tonto señora Graves ".

Lo nota ligeramente nervioso inclusive un poco sonrojado, toma su mano izquierda sintiendo el frío de su alianza, para emprender una pequeña caminata dirigiéndose hacia la panadería Kowalski.

Si bien es justamente en la panadería donde tiene una pequeña sorpresa para él, aún cuando parece demasiado romántico haber encargado un pastel en forma de corazón esta segura que le encantará ver su expresión.

[ ... ]

Siente su cuerpo agotado, aún cuando una pequeña brisa de aire le parece lo más fresco de su vida, pero aún cuando se siente tan agotada ha decidido aferrarse aquel pedazo de papel el cual le esta siendo arrebatado de las manos.

Su voz golpeada y autoritaria le hace comprender que esto no es una orden, aún cuando aquella alemana ejerce de guardiana en este campo, lo sabe fue atrapada y esta a las afueras de Alemania en algún campo de concentración acompañada de brujas y nomajs.

Intenta resistir lo más que puede pero le parece imposible ante la fuerza que ejerce, un pequeño ardor en espalda le provoca que deje de esforzarse por sostener la lista.

Esta confundida y aturdida, el ardor se convierte en dolor poco puede esperar, sus esfuerzos por buscar a su hermana entre las filas al elegir voluntariamente ser deportada a uno de estos campos de concentración al enterarse que Jacob había sido llevado a uno, casarse con nomajs es algo más que prohibido.

" ¡ No, no lo hagas por favor Tina ! ".

Aún recuerda su voz, la forma en que lo dejó en aquel callejón esposado contra un poste, poco podía hacer para arriesgarlo, no era su lucha, ni tampoco lo arrastraría con ella pero ahora se encuentra más que confundida, el ardor persiste.

En aquel vagón no encontró a su hermana, preguntó pero nadie sabía darle respuesta alguna y poco podía hacer ante quienes eran deportadas de diferentes nacionalidades, tanto francesas, polacas, húngaras, alemanas, francesas, italianas inclusive austriacas y gitanas.

" Es una sangre sucia, sus papeles lo dicen ".

Nota como otra mujer se acercado con sus papeles los cuales le fueron arrebatados al bajar de aquel vagón, siente como alguien más toma su mano izquierda mientras sube la manga de su abrigo gris, no entiende lo que esta apuntó de suceder.

Observa como la otra guardiana guarda su lista en uno de sus bolsillos de la izquierda, mientras saca lentamente su varita, no puede pensar en algo más.

[ ... ]

No intenta contar los pasos, tampoco olvidar, se esfuerza por recordar los últimos puntos de aquella lista, se prometió así misma que regresaría para terminar la lista, pero al pasar de los meses lo ve tan difícil y más aún cuando ha comenzado a olvidar lo escencial de esta vida, su nombre se ha convertido en un número, el recordatorio de quien fue su familia lo tiene en su piel convertido ya en una cicatriz donde percibe claramente escrito en su piel en alemán schmutziges blut.

Su varita fue más que destrozada, su alianza de matrimonio le fue arrebatada y lo poco que recuerda de su vieja vida le es arrebatado conforme cada día pasa, malas noticias suele escuchar entre las prisioneras, algunas aurores también han caído en este infierno entre cada nueva prisionera sólo pregunta dos nombres Queenie y Percival Graves, ¿ quiénes fueron ? Y ¿ qué fue de ellos ?.

No recuerda los últimos puntos de aquella lista desgastada, suelen jugar con sus recuerdos para obtener información en verdad quieren ser superiores, mantener a todos por debajo de ellos, ser grandes como alguna vez lo fueron sin ocultarse más pero ser temidos por cada uno, quieren toda la información y simplemente no es de ayuda, el trabajo pesado es lo que la mantiene bajo el fuerte sol.

" Hey tú schmutziges blut ".

Una guardiana ucraniana, conoce su nombre tanto para ser incapaz de nombrarlo, había sido auror incluso existía cierto rumor que ella formaba parte de la resistencia pero ahora no es capaz de creer nada pues a visto su crueldad, inclusive cuando ve la forma en que le señala con su dedo teme pues es capaz de ejercer magia sin varita.

Es incapaz de acercarse, aún cuando escucha sus pisadas fuertemente como si fueran estruendos es inmune a moverse, no es lo suficiente capaz de hacerlo pero tampoco de bajar la mirada, observa como toma una vara de madera, esta tierra parece ser poco fértil para dar más que patatas.

Siente como aquella vara le rasguña el rostro, pues le apuntado directamente obligándola a intentar esquivarla pero no puede.

" ¿ Eres ella, schmutziges blut ? ".

Es un número más, una cifra más, una prisionera más incluso es mano esclava, no siente que sea alguien cuando alguna vez lo fue, intenta mantener los buenos recuerdos pero los malos del ahora son los que parecen perdurar más.

Lo único que no puede olvidar es su propia sangre contaminada, pero no reniega de quienes fueron su familia, ni tampoco baja la mirada por ser considerada una mestiza.

Ve en ella una mirada demasiado persuasiva inclusive maldad, se atrevería a decirle que la vida no le ha tratado demasiado bien pero imagina su castigo y piensa en su promesa volver a casa e iniciar nuevamente con la vida que dejó justamente antes que estallará esta guerra.

" ¡ Suficiente Enerva ! ".

La comandante del campo, observa la molestia de la ucraniana, no es suficiente saber que esta justamente aquí temiendo por su vida y las demás, no se marcha sin antes escupirle directamente aquellos suecos de madera.

Aún recuerda su fragancia, la loción que usaba cada mañana al rasurarse, lo poco probable que era verlo con barba aún si era de días nunca le gustó, quiere volver al principio.

" Schmutziges blut continúa trabajando ".

No puede ser rebelde, ni capaz de levantar la voz, obedece y vivirás fue una de las primeras reglas que reconoció en este lugar, es su lista personal entre todo este caos, jamás le devolvieron su lista y no contenía información alguna para ayudarlos, desconoce si es de ayuda pero en especial si saben quien era él.

Desea y súplica todos los días que este bien al igual que su hermana, nadie sabe de ellos, teme que sea así verdaderamente y nunca esto terminé.

[ ... ]

Observó durante gran parte de la noche como pequeños destellos de luces caían desde el cielo nocturno, aún cuando era lejano, alcanzaba a escuchar los estruendos, fue la oportunidad perfecta para levantarse y luchar.

Sostiene una varita que no es suya más le pertenece ahora, percibe el humo de algunas barracas, observa los cuerpos caídos de quienes se unieron al levantamiento al igual de quienes trataron por detenerlas.

Contempla el amanecer, de una forma tan lenta que logra sentirse en casa, siendo abrazada por él mientras escucha los latidos de su corazón.

“ ¿ Escuchas eso ? ”.

Su voz, la calidez de su cuerpo inclusive la vista que obtenían y aún cuando era imposible distinguían la ciudad, los pequeños edificios que se comenzaban alzar, realmente aquella vez no le dio una respuesta sino simplemente asintió y prefirió aferrarse a él.

“ Es mi corazón latiendo por ti ”.

Desearía haber continuado con Percival aquella vida que tanto se merecían, pero lo sabía su corazón estaba divido en dos, no podía dejar a su hermana.

Observa detenidamente como celebran algunas brujas inclusive como se abrazan entre ellas incluyendo a las nomajs, por primera vez se unieron.

“ ¡ Schmutziges blut ! ”.

Aún recuerda el último arrebató de Enerva, la forma en que intentaba acabar con ella, le recordó particularmente a Grindelwald durante su transfiguración siendo Percival, no resultó esta vez salir ilesa, tiene grandes rasguños incluso aquel traje de manta tiene sus desgarros.

No era ella misma al invocar una maldición imperdonable, nunca se hubiera atrevido aún cuando estuviera en riesgo su vida, sintió la forma en que Enerva tenía la última decisión sobre su propia vida incluso cuando la varita estaba directamente sobre su cuello, recordó a su familia, sus padres, Queenie incluso a él y aquella lista que le fue arrebatada.

Continúa caminando abriéndose paso en aquel campo, ya no mantiene la noción del tiempo desde hace tanto, no le extrañaría si estuvo justamente aquí años incluso una década.

Unos cuantos sanadores atienden a los heridos, aún cuando trabajan con el enemigo resultan necesarios para preservar las pocas sobrevivientes.

Desearía haber cumplido el último punto que recuerda de aquella lista, era el número siete lo tiene demasiado presente, haberlo besado en la azotea del edificio Woolworth y decirle cuanto lo amaba inclusive cuán importante era para ella, pero al ver el caos de este lugar sabe que no es el único y mantiene dudas sobre si alguno de ellos padeció esto mismo.

[ ... ]

Nadie esta dispuesto a detenerse para ayudar, aún cuando revisa largas listas de interminables nombres no encuentra un nombre familiar, diferentes Goldstein, Kowalski pero ningún Graves o alguien de su familia.

Había conformado un pequeño grupo entre brujas y nomajs para buscar algún familiar cercano, la mayoría logró encontrar inclusive a sus esposos excepto ella y Adelaine, quien busca a su hermano menor, expatriada francesa una de las únicas al oponerse al régimen y en consecuencia deportada al igual que sin nacionalidad alguna.

La observa conversando con alguien, pero no tienen demasiado tiempo deben de moverse algún otro campo incluso reconocer algún cuerpo antes que sean lanzados alguna fosa, la guerra fue cruel con todos incluso con el mismo Grindelwald.

" Alguien te busca, Goldstein ".

No presta tanta atención como desearía ni tampoco esta encantada por hacerlo más que concentrarse en aquellas listas pues sabe que son lo único que le quedan.

Siente como ha tocado su hombro para llamar su atención poco puede esperar verdaderamente pero los nombres no están en ninguna de aquellas listas por más que repase una tras otra vez inclusive en algunas fotografías en una vieja pizarra ningún rostro le es familiar.

" La lista fue algo tonto cuando llegué a la conclusión que sólo debía de estar contigo ".

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, su compañera le señala justamente al frente, quien esta de pie, le sería tan difícil de verlo para saber como cambio en este tiempo, su aspecto un poco descuidado incluso aquella barba que no parece ser de días al aparentar ser abundante.

No lleva su abrigo negro ni la bufanda habitual lleva un abrigo gris y puede ver una cruz de hierro en este, intentaría correr hacía él pero aún cuando el agotamiento es incesante lo hace, le es tan fácil abrazarlo, sentir su calidez.

" Estás bien, no sabes cuanto te amo ".

Lo observa, nunca lo había visto así, reflejando su cansancio incluso un agotamiento extremo pues lo ve sus ojeras formadas debajo de su mirada, le parece que estuvo esperando demasiado por ella.

No se atrevería a preguntar donde estuvo todo este tiempo ni tampoco a recriminar algo que no estaba en sus manos, lo único que le importa es justamente lo que sienten, el que esta justamente ahí con ella.

" ¿ No hay ningún abrazo para mí, Teenie ? ".

Su hermana detrás de él, necesitará explicaciones y lo sabe perfectamente, podría jurar que su hermana continúa idéntica y no duda en estirar su brazo izquierdo para acercarla inclusive que se una al abrazo.

Podría lamentarse justamente aquí cada pérdida, el tiempo perdido, cada instante pero inclusive cuando no lo hace esta agradecida por esto, el haberse prometido así misma que regresaría a casa para cumplir los últimos puntos de una vieja lista de la cual nunca volvió a saber nada, pero sabe que de no ser así no hubiera tenido la fuerza que necesitaba.


	54. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

Pancartas y cárteles adornan las aceras de ambas calles incluso observa a unas cuantas mujeres sosteniendo en alto un par de carteles obteniendo la atención de todos los transeúntes que transitan tranquilamente la calle sin tener del todo un detenimiento ante la pequeña manifestación que ha desencadenado un rostro demasiado familiar el cual agita el levantamiento de voz y la exigencia por una equidad de género.

La prohibición de usar pantalones y faldas poco arriba de las rodillas a desatado tal movilización pues las autoridades han decretado usar faldas que cubran los tobillos de lo contrario una sanción ejemplar podrían obtener.

Tiene una admiración determinada y respeta sus ideales pero el verla prácticamente en sostén y medias no le parece la manera más apropiada de manifestarse ante las miradas de algunos hombres, un trozo de carne es lo que suelen ver y no alguien luchando por sus derechos.

Tal vez si las autoridades no le hubieran impuesto una multa y en consecuencia al negarse pagar, la cárcel era el principio de lo que evitó al intervenir, las autoridades no-maj suelen ser tan cerrados en temas de equidad e igualdad, algunos ciudadanos no toleran ver a una mujer en el lugar del campo laboral que según corresponde al de un hombre.

En la multitud se percata de un par de periodistas aficionados y el verla alzando la voz, se plantea por lo que suelen pelear.

" ¡ Soy libre de elegir ! ".

Logra escuchar de ella, algunas mujeres expresan el horror en su rostro ante la manifestación y las malas críticas ante esto no se han dejado de escuchar, es un auror y su deber es poner orden ante este tipo de situaciones pero no lo hace ni ejerce su deber al estar orgulloso de Tina.

Sabe que es una manifestación tranquila pero al ver un par de hombres acercarse apresuradamente y acompañados de policías plenamente uniformados sigue su intuición para intervenir.

" Es nuevamente la joven de hace una semana arrestenla ".

Está a un par de pasos y camina lo más rápido que puede logrando ganarles a las autoridades, se quita el abrigo para cubrirla pues no permitirá que sea arrestada o continúe con tal clima para contraer un resfriado.

La toma de su mano derecha y vaya que nota su terquedad al sentir la tensión.

" Mercy Lewis, ¿ qué estás haciendo, Graves ? ".

Negarse a huir no le parece lo más correcto aunque esta situación lo amerita pues no le encantaría un nuevo escándalo dentro del MACUSA y más en el día libre de la auror Goldstein al igual que el ponerla a prueba por una segunda vez.

Picquery no estaría demasiado alegré si llegase a suceder un arresto en contra de Tina, la denomina como la piedra en su zapato que no le encanta tener y él sólo ve a una rosa entre espinas.

" Intentando que continúes con tus movimientos afuera de la cárcel no adentró si llegas a ser arrestada ahora mismo ".

La observa dar una última vista al movimiento y continuar caminando con él, sujetando firmemente su abrigo al parecer el clima para este invierno no parece mejorar todo lo contrario se esperan fuertes nevadas y no desearía que ella se encontrará resfriada en plena época decembrina.

[ ... ]

Debería de haber intuido en lo más profundo de su ser quien es ella verdaderamente, alguien que no teme luchar por sus ideales y creencias, lo suficiente para no verla usando un elegante vestido el cual elogiaría el resto de la noche ahora sabe que no puede elogiarla sino admitir que su admiración a crecido por ella.

Haber entrado sosteniendo su mano y el verla en un traje de dos piezas, saco y pantalones a juego de rayas, había obtenido las suficientes miradas para continuar todavía sobre ellos, murmuros y críticas indiscretas no se han hecho esperar en absoluto mientras mantiene sus manos sobre su cintura intentando seguir el ritmo adecuado para bailar lentamente.

Conoce su falta de timidez al defender sus ideales, lo auténtica que suele ser y entiende las advertencias de Queenie al insinuar que podría conseguir el peor castigo si llegará a lastimarla.

" Eres una mujer admirable de seguir ".

La ve sonreír entre labios y esta alegré de haberla ayudado a conseguir un nudo lo suficiente profesional con su corbata, siente el roce de sus manos contra su nuca y verdaderamente no quiere arruinar el pequeño momento que han logrado conseguir sin que los deberes se interpongan.

" Al parecer no es lo que todos piensan ".

Pequeñas y grandes críticas circulan alrededor de ella incluso comentarios inapropiados los cuales considera ofensivos al escuchar de sus colegas más cercanos, los problemas están demasiado cerca para quedarse sin amonestar.

Alguna vez llegó a pensar que no tenía la suficiente determinación para convertirse en una auror y ahora se siente lo suficientemente tonto para haber dudado de ella.

" Lo eres y estoy orgulloso de quien eres, mereces algo mejor que esto ".

Más de una vez le aseguró el fracaso que podría ser dentro de su vida personal, lo poco expresivo y frío que suele ser gran parte del tiempo pero ninguna advertencia importó se mantuvo firme.

Podría hacer una lista de todo aquello que admira de ella y saber que nunca llegaría a terminar pues cada vez encuentra algo increíble de admirar.

" Ni creas que podría dejarte eres mi prometido y estoy lo suficientemente comprometida contigo ".

Intenta reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios no es el mejor queriendo mantenerse serio al estar con Tina pero se esfuerza al no sonreír en público.

La interpretación del cantante finaliza y la pequeña velada de jazz se ve por terminada.

[ ... ]

Silbidos y gritos había sido la atracción principal de haber entrado al área de entrenamiento de aurores ninguno estaba en la formación correspondiente pero si reunidos en cantidad formando un círculo.

No es un espectador más ante tales espectáculos entre sus aurores verlos combatir en duelos clandestinamente sin la supervisión correspondiente no le parece lo más ético ni profesional ante su formación pero al ver a Abernathy caminando en aquel círculo y el mirar abajo, sabe quien se autoproclama el triunfador que no duda en demostrar quien es el perdedor el cual debe estar a sus pies.

" ¡ Quieres ser un hombre pelea como tal, Goldstein ! ".

Su apellido resuena una y otra vez en su mente, repitiéndose pero cada palabra suya se detiene al ver como alza su varita Abernathy para apuntarla fijamente sobre alguien, Tina.

No oculta más su varita tomándola firmemente entre su mano y no duda en apuntar directamente contra Abernathy invocando un expelliarmus, logra arrebatarle la varita y continúa amenazándolo, deseando estar más cerca de Tina quien intenta ponerse de pie.

" ¡ Largo de aquí todos ! ".

Pequeños cortes nota en el dorso de su mano izquierda y la encuentra tan frágil al verla intentándose poner de pie mientras todos se marchan en silencio sin decir palabra alguna u ofrecer su ayuda.

Comprende la poca amabilidad con la cual suelen convivir pero sobre todo la falta de sensibilidad y respeto, ahora entiende la decepción de Tina por los hombres, no quiere pensar en las dificultades que atravesó para conseguir tener una cita con ella al quererla ayudar a ponerse de pie.

[ ... ]

Examinó cada pequeño rasguño y cortadas las cuales no parecían dejar de sangrar aunque fuera poco pero el intentar sostener adecuadamente un poco de algodón sobre una ligera cortada en su cuello le resulta un poco difícil incluso al haberla convencido que necesitaba ayuda.

Se negó a estar en manos de un sanador y en consecuencia estaba ahí curando lo mejor posible sus heridas, odiando Abernathy, teniendo en cuenta que degradarlo de su puesto como auror sería lo mejor y no tendría tantas dificultades al buscar las influencias correctas dentro del MACUSA.

" Te debo una sincera disculpa en nombre de los hombres ".

Nota una pequeña mueca de dolor formarse en su expresión y la ligereza de sus labios entre abiertos no evita que un leve quejido se escape entre labios.

Intenta no pensar en el hubiera, ni lo que habría pasado sino hubiera intervenido incluso al considerar que no era importante acercarse en aquel momento, probablemente conoce el desenlace y el vuelco que siente en su corazón le es lo peor de todo.

" No me hiciste esto, Percival ".

La culpa como responsabilidad acerca de esto no le han dejado en esta última hora, ni el ver como los algodones se acumulan poco a poco ante cada curada y no quiere imaginar el escándalo que provocará Queenie al ver a Tina en este estado.

Hará lo necesario para conseguir que Abernathy no consiga el triunfo de esto, el silencio es lo que más a permanecido entre ambos mientras cambia nuevamente el algodón y lo humedece un poco con alcohol.

" Creen que soy débil por ser mujer ".

Detiene por un pequeño instante su toque del algodón contra su mejilla izquierda, el corte es ligero de notar al igual que la cicatriz invisible que permanecerá ahí.

Niega rotundamente que sea una mujer débil, a visto lo capaz que puede ser, determinada en las situaciones más difíciles, sin miedo alguno por omitir su opinión, ser una mujer que busca romper los estereotipos impuestos y débil no es una cualidad ni una palabra que usaría para ella, la admira por todo lo que ha conseguido y por lo que pelea.

" Y definitivamente no lo eres, sino alguien fuerte y valiente quien merece todo el respeto y amor del mundo ".

Tiene razón al pensar que pocas personas han conseguido su admiración y que una de ellas es solamente Tina Goldstein a quien deberían de seguir mostrando la verdadera lucha.

Más de una vez se ha atrevido a pensar en lo maravillosa que es, lo que admira pero sobre todo lo que ama de Tina Goldstein, sus acciones las cuales no se atreve a cuestionar en absoluto y el ser un testigo de como ha logrado abrirse un camino como auror destacando verdaderamente y formando un legado detrás de si misma.

" Pero tampoco necesitas demostrarle alguien que puedes hacer el trabajo de un hombre y mejor, Tina "

Quiere ser lo más cuidadoso posible al presionar aquel algodón contra su piel pero duda demasiado si lo es, su expresión refleja que le duele y lo retira lo más pronto posible.

Su blusa es un desastre pequeñas gotas de sangre y polvo cubren gran parte de esta pero que decir de unos cuantos botones perdidos ante los pequeños hilos que son la única evidencia de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

" ¡ Auch ! ".

La ve apretar su mano izquierda formando un puño, sus nudillos vueltos un tono poco más claro y su anillo de compromiso todavía existente.

Desearía haber terminado con Abernathy frente a todos como una clara lección que nadie debería de lastimarla.

" Incluso sonreír duele ".

Quiere mantener un poco la calma pero sabe que es imposible, no puede siempre protegerla de todos y menos cuando la escucha tan segura de si mismo que puede hacerlo.

Suspira un poco frustrado, odia verla así.

" Estoy orgulloso y enamorado de la mujer que eres, te amo por mucho, Tina ".

Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma de sus labios acompañado de un pequeño quejido, mueve un poco su mano para guiar el algodón en su labio partido, debe ser cuidadoso y esta seguro de serlo.


	55. Migas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Pequeñas migas de pan sobre el sillón son evidencia clara que han dejado durante la mañana, probablemente ignorado por el aroma que desprendía el tocino y el aroma del café por el departamento, las tazas del café sin terminar aún continúan en la pequeña mesa.

Sobre todo le llama la atención el maletín de cuero negro que ha permanecido cerca de la puerta al igual que el abrigo perfectamente colgado sobre el perchero pero la bufanda azúl marino la encontrado sobre el sillón individual.

No quiere ser una intrusa al estar en la cocina compartiendo el mismo espacio que él, lo ha visto tomar diferentes ingredientes y buscar la sartén adecuada, sus preocupaciones habían empezado temprano al haber encontrado entre sus cajones un par de calcetines que no eran suyos y un cepillo de dientes más en su lavabo.

A veces suele pasar la noche en su departamento sin el permiso de la señora Esposito pues la supervisión o una sanción es lo que podrían obtener al haber ignorado la principal condición no hombres dentro del piso y al principio le había resultado perfecto pero ahí estaba él, lo único que lograba ponerla en desventaja.

Le extraña que esta noche nuevamente decida quedarse en su pequeño piso al igual que la noche anterior y la otra, perdió la cuenta seriamente y duda demasiado si ha estado más de una hora en su casa de no ser por un cambió de ropa.

" ¿ Dónde dejaste la sal, Tina ? ".

No toma el suficiente valor para unirse a él dentro de la cocina formar un equipo y ayudarse mutuamente, esta noche hubiera preferido algún lugar cercano de la cuadra, haber mentido a su hermana y usar el mismo pretexto que ha logrado poner en práctica sus enseñanzas culinarias pero no lo ha hecho al tenerlo a él.

Las compras incluso el abasto de café han recaído sobre Percival Graves, quien no parece molesto en ningún momento al cocinar ni al tener en orden las cosas debidamente, puede ser demasiado útil si lo desea en llevar los quehaceres del departamento.

" Debe estar en el mismo lugar que ayer ".

Lo observa de espaldas, su camisa blanca levemente arrugada y su cuello perfectamente acomodado.

Tal vez los primeros días no logró encontrar su objetivo principal al encargarse solamente del piso por si misma, la boda de Queenie con Jacob, había sucedido tan rápido que se encontraba fuera de lugar incluso cuando estaba consiguiendo un ritmo para organizarse con todo sucedió la primera invitación formal de invitarlo a su departamento, el desastre que había conseguido en un pequeño altercado fue la razón de su invitación.

" ¿ Poca sal o suficiente ? ".

Desearía que el tuviera la gentileza de preguntarle su opinión dentro del congreso, no en la vida cotidiana la cual le es rara pero no le causa dificultad alguna acostumbrarse y le asusta hacerlo, teme equivocarse y provocar que huya incluso que lo haga antes.

Conoce las historias que le rodean, no puede mentir al respecto y ser positiva.

" Eres el experto no creó que necesites mi opinión después de todo ".

No sería la primera bruja emocionada y con el corazón hecho añicos ante la falta de compromiso por la mala experiencia de una relación anterior, no se compara en absoluto con ella, quien a conocido en persona, elegante y refinada, buenos modales y la forma en que conversa la hizo sentir una tonta, enterada de cada acontecimiento alrededor del mundo, no le sorprendía el por que Percival Graves había logrado ser cautivado por ella, su esposa.

" En verdad necesitó tú opinión ".

Lo ve extender su mano izquierda buscando la cuchara de madera, no ve señal alguna de una alianza de matrimonio ni la marca, lo cual lo haría evidente, no habla sobre ella y lo sabe ocultar demasiado bien.

Tiene cuidado al acercarse a él y tomar el salero para intervenir, definitivamente quiere poca sal para cenar.

" Deberías de animarte un día de estos a preparar la cena y podría ser tú ayudante si lo deseas ".

No le anima demasiado sus palabras ni el pensar que no existe alguna foto de su esposa dentro de su oficina ni tan siquiera la menciona, como si intentará ignorar aquella parte de su vida que realmente sucedió.

Lo ve sonreír un poco entre labios, la flama de la estufa la apagado, no necesita mencionar que la cena esta lista.

" Tal vez lo haga un día de estos pero te podrías arrepentir ".

Hace un par de días a visto como Luna Graves miraba fijamente a Percival y no puede engañarse al pensar que no siente algo por él, sin haberse permitido pasar por desapercibido el pequeño detalle que efectivamente ella si portaba su alianza de matrimonio y anillo de compromiso.

Aunque la forma en que él había apoyado su mano sobre el escritorio y Luna Graves no dudó en posar su mano sobre la de él, había notado cuán rápido la había retirado para retomar su postura firme, sin comentarios ante tal acción aquel día ni tan siquiera tocó el tema.

" Es un riesgo que consideró correr contigo ".

Su voz y la forma en que la hace sentir segura más al compartir un poco de privacidad entre ambos aún cuando su departamento es verdaderamente pequeño para dos, extraña a su hermana pero admite que ama verla feliz al lado del hombre que la ama.

[ ... ]

Logró interceptarlos teniendo una discusión, sus movimientos parecían exasperantes pero toda aquella situación llegó a calmarse ante un beso el cual parecía haber forzado su esposa y seguido por él, privacidad era una palabra que repetía su subconsciente una tras otra vez.

Aquel día no le acompañó a su piso ni tampoco el siguiente, no había tenido el momento de encontrarlo nuevamente entre semana dentro del congreso y haber conseguido un pequeño tiempo para si mismo en el fin de semana era algo que extrañaba verdaderamente.

Tomarse una tarde libre para concluir el libro de criaturas fantásticas de Newt y reflexionar, lo apreciaba absolutamente de no ser por la pequeña irrupción de último minuto por parte de él.

" Esto es para ti, no sabía cual era tú favorita así que decidí traer una de cada flor diferente ".

Un ramo lo suficiente enorme para adornar una ceremonia, había dudado demasiado en haberlo dejado entrar nuevamente pero después de todo aún mantenía unas cuantas pertenencias de él adentro.

Verlo remover cuidadosamente la cuchara dentro de la taza de café y ver como lograba agitarlo provocando pequeños derramamientos sobre el mantel le permitió pensar que era Luna Graves quien ocupaba sus pensamientos y no ella.

El silencio es algo que verdaderamente aprecia pero no en estas circunstancias.

" ¿ Cómo haz estado ? ".

La pregunta no le resulta sencilla de formular, ni el ver su expresión de lo más tranquila, sus mejillas bien rasuradas y su cabello perfectamente peinado, sin ningún descuido en su imagen.

Aunque su mano izquierda permanece vacía y no creé del todo que alguna vez estuvo casado o todavía lo esta.

" Mal en estos días no logré verte y sé que te debo una explicación sobre lo que viste ".

Niega rotundamente que merezca alguna explicación, conoce su lugar en todo esto y jamás se habría atrevido a meterse en tal lío pero lo había visto tan mal, los primeros días después de su rescate, era un sobreviviente del caos de Grindelwald.

En todo el tiempo que permaneció dentro de St James, nadie lo visitó a excepción de madame Picquery, aunque al principio cuando lo conoció había encontrado un apoyo en él y un aliado, así llegó a considerarlo inclusive como algo más en silencio.

" Soy una adulta y tú también lo eres, no me debes una explicación en cambio a ella sí ".

El remordimiento y culpa consumen más rápido los pensamientos de lo que llegó a imaginar, ni tan siquiera se atreve a ponerse en los zapatos de Luna Graves, el dolor y despreció que debió de sentir por él incluso por ella, ser la responsable o haber interferido en su matrimonio.

Tampoco la culpa o considera que puede odiarla por querer recuperar a Percival Graves, lo ha conocido en un cortó tiempo para saber que podría arriesgarse en recuperarlo pues nunca consideró que alguien valdría la pena de perdonar después de haber traicionado su confianza o lealtad en este caso.

Encontró en él sentimientos que verdaderamente le agradan inclusive sus acciones, la manera en que la hace sentir verdaderamente amada y familiarizada con la rara rutina que tenían establecida en ciertos días.

" La única que merece una explicación de mí parte eres tú, no estuvo bien besarla ni que ella se aprovechará de aquel instante al verte, supongo que mis padres siempre tuvieron razón sobre Luna ".

Un pequeño nudo se forma en su garganta y se encuentra tan incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna, el detenimiento de su mano y la cuchara son una advertencia para ella, un suspiro se escapa ligeramente de sus labios.

Los rumores no han dejado de cesar bajó ninguna circunstancia y algunos se han atrevido asegurar que el matrimonio ha vuelto, esta vez sin complicaciones entre ambos.

" No estamos cerca de ser lo que somos nosotros y lo intenté no darme por vencido en estos dos últimos años pero sus reclamos e indiferencia sólo ocasionaron que me engañará con un viejo amigo ".

Una infidelidad no es algo que le habría orillado a buscar alguien más y no quiere pensar que ha sido ella la venganza más sutil.

Pocas veces alguien lograba hacer ligeros comentarios sobre Luna Graves y nunca la había visto en algún evento del MACUSA ni en una celebración anual.

Tal vez considera que habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, esforzarse un poco por mantener a flote su matrimonio pero si tuviera los mismos sentimientos, llegaría a cierto punto en que preferiría mantener la distancia o dejar de luchar.

" Un par de días antes de casarme te conocí cuando egresaste a ser auror, sí me sentí atraído por ti y creí que sería un suceso pasajero, no cuestione mi matrimonio inminente ni los sentimientos que formalice por ti dentro de este, fui el primero en no mantener la fidelidad pero creí que debía de aferrarme a mi matrimonio, estaba equivocado ".

Tan pronto menciona aquellas palabras esta segura de no quererlo escuchar por más tiempo, lleva cerca de seis años en conocerlo, a veces solía pensar que su presencia le repugnaba ante la sola mención ‘ Goldstein siempre estas donde no te llaman ’.

Inclusive el mismo Grindelwald le había hecho sentir su lugar y lo equivocada que estaba al verlo.

" Siempre debiste de ser tú, cada vez que lo pensaba sólo me venía la diferencia de edad y el obstáculo que resultaba ser para ti ".

La diferencia de edad no le resulta un abismo entre ambos, la experiencia lo ve como una compensación y no siente que exista tal diferencia entre los dos, pero nunca se atrevió a verlo como un obstáculo que se interpondría.

Piensa en estos años y los días en los cuales a convivido con él, pensar que pudo tener esto desde hace años, el tiempo perdido y la determinación de él por hacer que su matrimonio verdaderamente funcionará con Luna Graves, es una espina directa.

" Nunca me diste a elegir ".

Las palabras se sienten tan estranguladas y poco fuera de si misma, estar de pie y de brazos cruzados mientras se encuentra mirándolo, sabe que ve en ella decepción y el verlo ponerse de pie da por terminada su conversación.

[ ... ]

Encontró la manera de ignorar su presencia en semanas al igual que ver discretamente su distanciamiento oficial entre él y Luna Graves, quien parecía lo suficientemente preocupada para alarmarse aunque hace un par de días un intercambio de palabras le ocasionó sentir cierta culpa.

" No cree merecerte ni tú tampoco pero supongo que ambos funcionan y no es el caos que siempre fue conmigo frío e insensible ".

Tal vez aquella ocasión noto el detalle que no traía más consigo la alianza de matrimonio ni el anillo de compromiso, los rumores se habían disipado y el distanciamiento era claro inclusive la indiferencia con la que se trataban.

Lo observa de pie en la esquina de la cuadra esperándola, no cuestiona si esta ahí por ella pero si por sus pertenencias, esta vez se asegurado de traer consigo la bufanda azul marino pues esta cansada de verla sobre su sofá al llegar cada noche del congreso y dar explicaciones a Queenie sin que intenté intervenir.

Le extiende su mano derecha sosteniendo aquella bufanda teniendo cuidado que no la arrastre contra la acera de la banqueta.

" Esta noche podrás pasar por el resto de tus pertenencias ".

Ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo le provoca una extraña sensación, la distancia es corta ante la que suele imponer dentro del congreso, extraña casi todo de él pero saber que no tenían una relación ni el comienzo de algo bien entre ambos provoca cierto remordimiento.

Jamás pensó cuán cierto podrían ser aquellas historias que recorren los pasillos pues lo desconocía hasta comprobar lo verdaderas que eran y no se juzga así misma como una víctima ni quien estuvo enmedio.

" No lo haré, estoy cansado de no estar contigo y si definitivamente me ha dado el divorcio, no quiero continuar sin ti ".

Luna Graves no puede simplemente haber aceptado lo definitivo que era el divorcio, la había visto tan segura de si misma y por recuperarlo.

Su cercanía es peligrosa y teme demasiado en seguir sus sentimientos como le aconsejó Queenie, dejarse llevar no es lo que puede hacer.

" Tú esposa te ama y es Luna Graves ".

No creé que el vaya aceptar sostener su bufanda nuevamente y se da por vencida al continuar con su mano extendida, la afirmación suya le provoca cierto estrujamiento en su corazón.

Intenta continuar su camino pero lo ve interponerse, no será fácil poder esquivarlo como deseaba hacerlo.

" Alguna vez llegó amarme y yo también pero no es más mi esposa, ni con quien deseó compartir más el resto de mi vida, eres tú ".

Palabras embriagadoras y su loción son lo más cercano que ha tenido de él durante demasiado tiempo, incluso sus pertenencias las ha dejado en su lugar sin tocar y no quiere creer todo aquello.

El amor es detestable e incontrolable por mantener.

" Deberías demostrarlo, no puedo creerte del todo después de lo que ha sucedido ".

Jamás había considerado que él verdaderamente estuviera casado, aunque la evidencia era clara, tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder y vaya que había pasado no de la forma que llegó a pensar.

Su mirada es tan cálida y la forma en que la ve, sólo puede odiarlo o amarlo más de lo que no merece.

" Necesitó sólo una oportunidad y demostrarte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos ".

Considera cada palabra suya, el tiempo que han perdido pero sin olvidar estos días, no cree que pueda confiar tan rápido en él y dejarse llevar.

Intenta reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, la decisión es variable como el futuro, tantas probabilidades y no imagina una estable pero esta segura de no querer continuar de pie ante la brisa repentina del comienzo para invierno.

" Las acciones hablan por si mismas, señor Graves ".


End file.
